Little Braves
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: Varios de los Braves, bajo extrañas circunstancias, son transformados a como lucían hace 10 años. Atrapados en una zona de grandes peligros, el camino de regreso a Ueda no será nada sencillo...
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

_Otro fic de Brave 10, bastante más suave que los otros. Si alguna vez te has imaginado que pasaría si los chicos de Brave 10 perdieran 10 años en apariencia, aquí te presento un posible escenario. _

_Para motivos del fic debo especificar cuáles son las edades que les doy a los personajes que estoy usando en el fic en el momento del anime:_

_**Jinpachi**__ = 29 años (es capitán de un barco, debe ser mayor que todos los otros Braves, salvo por Kakei)_

_**Rokuro**__ = 27 años (debe ir por ahí. Es una impresión)_

_**Saizou**__ = 25 años (no sé que dirán en otros sitios pero se necesita tiempo para conseguir la reputación que se labró. No puede ser un chiquillo)_

_**Seikai**__ = 23 años (siendo el manganzón que es, no parece; pero le calculo esa edad en comparación a la de Izanami)_

_**Sasuke**__ = 21 años (cara de bebé, pero por varios motivos le doy más edad. Conozco gente así -_-)_

_**Kamanosuke**__ =19 años (tiene todos los síntomas de un adolescente hormonal XD así que le considero el más joven)_

* * *

"Yukimura-sama!"

"Saizou!"

"Váyanse de una vez! Nosotros los detendremos lo más que podamos!" gritó Saizou enérgicamente mientras repelía el ataque de dos enemigos. Sus compañeros y Yukimura, al otro lado del muro de fuego los miraron contrariados pero al final fue Anastasia quien se encargó de poner a resguardo al Lord, escoltándolo hacia el barco.

"Capitán!"

"No esperen por nosotros! Regresen a Ueda. Veremos la forma de volver. Kakei estará a cargo hasta que lleguen allá. Él les dirá que hacer después" el hombre afirmó con la cabeza y se fue indicando elevar anclas. Una flota de 3 barcos se aproximaba a la costa cuando el barco pirata zarpó por fin para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el sur, hacia tierras más pacíficas, disparando sus cañones en su retirada.

La batalla en tierra era cruenta. Saizou, Jinpachi, Kamanosuke, Sasuke, Seikai y Rokuro se quedaron en tierra deteniendo al ejército que habían enviado los aliados de Leyesu sobre ellos. Uno de los más fuertes de todos había creado una barrera de fuego que les imposibilitó llegar al barco de Jinpachi; sólo Yukimura, Ana, Kakei, Izanami y Benmaru lograron abordar y ponerse a resguardo.

Cuando el barco se perdió de vista, seguidos de lejos por las embarcaciones enemigas, los braves restantes ya estaban acabando con los últimos guerreros más fuertes, mientras el resto huía. Visiblemente agotados, voltearon hacia el mar, sólo para ver como los 3 barcos enemigos volvían a la costa. Si bien esto quería decir que no habían conseguido alcanzar a sus compañeros, constituía un verdadero problema pues cada barco traería cientos de guerreros con ellos.

"Vamos a las montañas, pronto" indicó Saizou a la vez que todos seguían sus instrucciones sin chistar, ni siquiera Kamanosuke. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran alejarse 200 metros del campo de batalla, un hombre esbelto, de apariencia desaliñada y ojos morados les salió al encuentro. Sin decir nada, arrojó una botella frente a ellos, que despidió un humo morado que los envolvió a todos.

"Qué demonios!"

Cuando el humo se disipó, el hombre ya no se encontraba allí. Rokuro lo identificó como hermano de uno de los comandantes del ejército pero no sabía nada más de él. En vista de que los barcos estaban acercándose cada vez más a la costa, continuaron su camino hacia la montaña. Corrieron a través de árboles, riscos y peñascos hasta llegar a una cueva oculta en las profundidades de la montaña donde acordaron pasar la noche.

Kamanosuke salió a cazar algunas serpientes para comer; Sasuke le acompañó para hacer de vigía por si los siguieron hasta allí; Seikai y Saizou fueron por el agua, mientras que Jinpachi fue a traer leña. Rokuro se quedó en la cueva a esperar por el regreso de todos, pensado. No entendía como todo se había complicado tanto para terminar de esa manera.

Recordaba que sólo hace cinco días habían recibido noticias de que un reino en el norte de Japón quería aliárseles, uno muy fuerte, pero que primero querían ver en persona el despliegue de poder de los Braves de Sanada. Aunque Rokuro se mostró receloso al respecto, Sanada no vio inconveniente en ello (de verdad necesitaban todo el apoyo posible). Acordaron ir en barco para hacer el viaje más rápido, así que Jinpachi ofreció llevarles. El viaje fue tranquilo y sin problemas, o por lo menos no más problemas que de costumbre, claro que nada que el pirata no pudiera manejar.

Rokuro había hablado con sus informantes y todos le habían confirmado que la propuesta era legítima; sin embargo, los reportes de esa región eran perturbadores. La gente no vivían tranquila por miedo de lo que pudiera pasarles día a día. En los alrededores de los pueblos había toda clase de delincuentes, desde los ladrones más comunes hasta los traficantes de personas. Niños y mujeres e incluso hombres jóvenes estaban desapareciendo; los pueblos eran asaltados, y el ejército no ayudaba mucho. El castillo parecía ser el único lugar defendido. Incluso había reportes de que algunas compañías del ejército hacían lo que querían con los ciudadanos.

Todo se desmoronó cuando pisaron tierra. El ejército los escoltó al castillo; algunos soldados buscaban crearles problemas y casi lo consiguen con Kamanosuke a quien molestaron principalmente por su apariencia. Si no fuera por Jinpachi y Saizou, la trifulca hubiera comenzado allí… aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor considerando lo que pasó luego.

Una vez en el castillo, el señor del lugar sacó a lucir sus verdaderas intenciones. Los había traído hasta ahí para matarlos y llevar la cabeza de Sanada en un estaca a Leyesu y así mostrarle su lealtad absoluta. Salir del castillo fue toda una odisea, casi no lo consiguen. Cuando ya estaban cerca a la costa, uno de los guerreros enemigos creó un muro de fuego muy alto que dividió el grupo en 2 y el resto, ya es historia.

Rokuro suspira pesadamente rememorando estos eventos. No valía la pena pensar en que debieron haber hecho, sino en qué harían ahora para volver a Ueda. La distancia era tremenda pero se podía recorrer, el verdadero problema era los obstáculos en el camino. No sólo deberían enfrentarse con el ejército apostado ahí, sino también con cualquier delincuente que decidiera atacarles o ir tras la recompensa que de seguro habían puesto sobre sus cabezas.

Uno a uno empezaron a regresar a la cueva, con lo que habían ido a buscar. Comieron, bebieron y se calentaron antes de irse a dormir. Sasuke informó que no había nadie a 2 kilómetros a la redonda así que estaban relativamente seguros. Todos se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron en la estrecha cueva y se fueron a dormir. Sólo reinaba silencio esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con el grito de un niño. Saizou fue el primero en localizar al niño, sentado a la entrada de la cueva, de espaldas a él, para amonestarle.

"Quién demonios es este crío? Oye tú, da la ca-" Saizou, ya más despierto se detuvo a media oración al escuchar su propia voz. Sonaba como menos grave, más juvenil…. "Pero qué demonios?"

El niño se voltea a verle, con ojos grandes y asustados. Viéndolo bien ahora, este niño era la viva imagen de Sasuke, con la misma ropa y todo. El niño no podía pronunciar palabra.

"Quién carajos me despierta tan temprano? Aún no sale el sol" dijo otra voz desde el interior de la cueva. Era el de uno niño más pequeño, una voz infantil bastante molesta. Con los primeros rayos de sol entrando por la cueva, los individuos ahí sentados se vieron por primera vez en el día a la cara… y se dieron cuenta de que no eran las mismas personas que ayer. Saizou cogió su espala para verse en el reflejo de la hoja y se espantó. En la hoja se reflejaba su cara pero como había lucido cuando tenía 15 años.

"MIERDA" todos voltearon a verle, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.


	2. Arch I: The journey Chapter 1: Thief

_El capítulo anterior sólo fue introductorio, por ello su brevedad :)_

_De aquí en adelante las edades de los chicos, luego de haber perdido 10 años, son como siguen:_

_**Jinpachi**__ = 19 años _

_**Rokuro**__ = 17 años _

_**Saizou**__ = 15 años _

_**Seikai**__ = 13 años _

_**Sasuke**__ = 11 _

_**Kamanosuke**__ =9 años_

* * *

Las reacciones de todos fueron diversas, una vez que asimilaron la idea de que eran 10 años más jóvenes. Sasuke todavía estaba al borde de las lágrimas, lo que le hacía ver más tierno que patético. Saizou se veía totalmente cabreado, apretando el mango de su espada como presto a matar al culpable si llegar a aparecerse en este momento. Seikai, ahora con cabello, se veía confundido. Kamanosuke (sin su tatuaje, lo que le hacía ver muy tierno), luego de escuchar su propia voz y ver el pequeño tamaño de su cuerpo salió de la cueva corriendo sin que nadie hiciera algo por detenerle. Jinpachi no se veía muy afectado (se veía casi igual, sólo que menos musculoso y tal vez un poco más bajo) hasta que vio salir Yuri, ahora de 9 años, yendo tras él en seguida, visiblemente consternado.

Rokuro miraba a sus compañeros analizando sus diferentes reacciones ante este hecho. El paje había perdido algo de musculatura pero su apariencia no había variado mucho (afortunadamente su cabello se mantuvo corto, y no volvió a ser largo como era en ese entonces). Seguía teniendo las mismas habilidades que cuando tenía 17 años y se podría desempeñar casi de la misma manera. Cuando Saizou se hubo calmado un poco, Rokuro habló.

"Debe haber sido ese humo morado. Ese ataque fue por demás extraño"

"Qué cosa!" exclamó Saizou, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Ahora, al parecer, más irritable que de costumbre.

"El responsable de nuestro estado. Obviamente esto es producto de algún tipo de magia. Ese hombre, el hermano del comandante, nunca mostró interés en el ejército, pero demostró grandes habilidades e inclinación a las artes oscuras"

"Y se te ocurre decírmelo ahora" expresó cabreado Saizou. Esta respuesta hizo fruncir el ceño a Rokuro. El ninja nunca se dirigía a él de esa manera. Inhalando fuerte para calmarse, dijo:

"Nunca se supo que hubiera tenido algún éxito en sus trabajos con la magia. Además, su ataque nos tomó por sorpresa; aún si lo hubieras sabido de antemano, no hubieras podido hacer nada" exclamó tensamente. Saizou sólo resopló en molestia y volteó la cara.

"Entonces… esto no es un sueño?" dijo Seikai. Los 3 chicos voltearon a verlo y se quedaron callados.

"Q-quién….quién eres tú?" preguntó tímidamente Sasuke, secándose los ojos humedecidos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera de la cueva, Yuri había corrido lo que le permitieron sus cortas piernas para alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar. Jinpachi le dejó ir hasta una distancia segura antes de tomarle por el brazo para detenerle.

"Déjame ir! No me toques" dijo con su pequeña voz, intentando sin éxito librase del agarre del mayor. Jinpachi no tenía que hacer mucha fuerza para mantenerlo en su sitio y tampoco quería hacerle daño. Se sentó en el grass (para estar a la altura del niño), dio un pequeño tirón al brazo que tenía sujeto para que Yuri se de la vuelta, y le cogió del otro brazo también, quedando frente suyo, mirándole a la cara.

"Kamanosuke, mírame" dijo firme pero apaciblemente Jinpachi. Yuri levantó la cabeza pero miraba al suelo "Sé cuánto debe molestarte esta situación. Sé que no fue la mejor etapa de tu vida por lo que me contaste pero quiero recordarte que ahora no estás solo. Estamos los 6 juntos en esto, vamos a hallar al responsable y obligarle a que nos vuelva a la normalidad. Yo voy a ocuparme de que nada te pase mientras estés así, ok? Regresaremos sanos y salvos a Ueda" dijo el pirata.

Jinpachi recordaba lo que Yuri le había contado una noche, luego de ingerir grandes cantidades de alcohol, en su barco, mientras se dirigían a esta misión. El pirata no recordaba como llegaron a ese tema pero el pelirrojo le había dicho que se había valido por sí mismo desde que tenía 8 años, escondiéndose y robando para sobrevivir; relató como casi muere de hambre y frío un invierno especialmente gélido, sin una casa donde resguardarse. Cuando Jinpachi inquirió acerca de sus padres, Yuri se quedó callado; luego de un rato en que el pirata pensó que Yuri ya no respondería, el pelirrojo confesó que su padre, por falta de dinero le había vendido a un hombre y que su madre, inútil como toda mujer, no se opuso a ello ni hizo nada. Con un gesto sombrío le contó que el hombre, al igual que su padre anteriormente, le pegaba bastante diciéndole lo inútil que era y le obligaba a servirle. Una noche entró a su cuarto e intentó quitarle la ropa, así que Yuri cogió un cuchillo que tenía escondido y le cortó la garganta. Entonces Kamanosuke contó alegre y maníacamente como remató al hombre a cuchillazos, y lo mucho que lo disfrutó, antes de huir del lugar. En este punto, el chico ya se estaba quedando dormido, así que Jinpachi lo recostó en su cama, y se le quedó mirando un rato antes de irse.

El pequeño Yuri movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sin mirarle a la cara aún. Para remediar esta situación, el pirata atrajo a Kamanosuke hacia sí, atrapándolo en un abrazo suave y sobando su cabecita por detrás.

"q-qué! Suéltame! Jinpachi!" decía con su pequeña voz el chiquillo pelirrojo.

"nah. Pero si te ves tan adorable así de chiquito. Ey! Quieres que te levante?" dijo divertido el pirata. Yuri intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero el otro era más fuerte. Por lo menos Jinpachi ya no tenía barba, sólo una chivita en el mentón, así que no le picaba la mejilla.

"No digas tontería! Yo puedo caminar SOLO" refunfuñó el niñato.

Jinpachi le soltó y se levantó del suelo. Luego de que Yuri se arreglara un poco y de darle una palmadita en la espalda, ambos se dirigieron a la cueva.

* * *

Cuando el pirata y Yuri regresaron a la cueva, Saizou estaba hablando sobre lo que deberían hacer a continuación: ir en busca del mago -quien debía haber partido junto con el ejército- capturarlo vivo y obligarlo a que los regrese a la normalidad. Rokuro, aunque estaba de acuerdo con los planes, pensaba que había que planear una estrategia ya que no estaban al máximo de sus capacidades. Sasuke y Seikai sólo les miraban sin decir nada.

"Qué tiene de complicado? Bajamos rápidamente la montaña, averiguamos en qué dirección en se fueron los soldados y vamos para allá. Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí!" exclamó Saizou, visiblemente ofuscado.

"A dónde vamos?" preguntó Yuri, sin entender lo que se había discutido.

"Y tú, por qué te fuiste así? No tenemos tiempo para tus jueguitos, sólo haz lo que se te dice" refunfuñó Saizou, poniéndose de pie. Jinpachi levantó una ceja ante el comportamiento impropio de Saizou, en cambio volteó a ver a Rokuro. Yuri miró molesto al ninja e iba a decir algo más cuando Rokuro tomó la palabra.

"El hombre que nos atacó con esa bomba de humo es el responsable de nuestro estado. Aparentemente nos ha quitado diez años. Sospechamos que se ha ido con el ejército que nos buscaba ya que su hermano es el comandante. Si queremos volver a la normalidad, nuestra mejor apuesta es seguirle, pero conlleva muchos riesgos…" explicó Rokuro. Jinpachi le miró seriamente, considerando la idea.

"Muy bien! Entonces pongámonos en marcha ya, para volver pronto a Ueda. Izanami debe estar muy preocupada por nosotros. Ya voy Izanami" exclamó Seikai, levantándose del suelo, sólo para caer sentado nuevamente debido al peso de su mazo, que a causa de su reducido cuerpo y fuerza no pudo levantar del suelo. Todos se le quedaron mirando en silencio.

"Vaya, vaya, bueno, era de esperarse. Seikai, no vas a poder llevar eso contigo. Te buscaremos otra arma menos pesada" comentó Jinpachi, entre divertido y preocupado. Sasuke sacó unos pequeños cuchillos que llevaba consigo y se los ofreció silenciosamente a Seikai, quien los aceptó resignadamente. En eso, Yuri corre hasta donde dejó su kusarigama en el suelo e intenta levantarla. Si bien pudo levantar la hoz con mucho esfuerzo, era imposible que viajara con ello.

"No seas tonto Kamanosuke! También tienes que dejar eso, es muy pesado para ti" dijo fastidiado Saizou, casi con un pie fuera de la cueva.

"No es cierto! Yo puedo llevarla conmigo, mira" dijo Yuri mientras la arrastraba unos centímetros hacia adelante. "Si yo dejo mi arma, tu deja tu espada" desafió el niño a Saizou. El joven de 15 años sacó su espada y la blandió en el aire. Si bien no tenía la destreza de antes, llevarla consigo y usarla no era problema para él. El joven le miró desafiante. Yuri no dio su brazo a torcer.

"Entonces Jinpachi la puede llevar y me la da después"

"Si es así, entonces que Jinpachi también lleve la mía" acotó Seikai. Ambos niños miraban esperanzadamente al pirata. Jinpachi parecía no saber que decir; no sabía como decirles que no a dos chiquillos, era su punto débil; entonces Rokuro intervino.

"Seikai, Kamanosuke" se dirigió a ellos calmadamente para llamar su atención. "Estoy seguro que Jinpachi es capaz de cargar con ambas armas; sin embargo, no es lo mejor para él. Si llegamos a enfrentar enemigos en el camino, el peso de las armas lo haría más lento y presa fácil a pesar de su fuerza. Estaría en desventaja y posiblemente sería derrotado. Eso no es lo que ustedes quieren, cierto?" ambos chicos miraron al suelo apenados y dijeron no casi simultáneamente. Rokuro no tenía mucha experiencia con niños pero sabía como dirigirse a ellos para hacerles entrar en razón. Había hecho eso con su hermano.

"Muy bien, ahora en marcha" dijo Saizou antes de salir rápidamente por la entrada de la cueva. Yuri y Seikai dejaron sus armas en el suelo. Todos siguieron a Saizou apresuradamente antes de quedar rezagados.

La subida, aunque agitada debido a que estaban siendo perseguidos, había resultado sencilla. Sin embargo ahora, con sus capacidades físicas disminuidas debido a la reducción en edad, la bajada resultada ser todo un reto para los más pequeños. Saizou, Rokuro y Jinpachi no tenían mayor dificultad en descender rápidamente a través de riscos, peñascos y floresta; Seikai y Sasuke lo hacían más lenta y dificultosamente pero lograban no retrasarse demasiado respecto a sus compañeros. Kamanosuke en cambio estaba teniendo serios problemas.

Sus piernas cortas y menor tamaño en general no conseguían mover su cuerpo lo suficientemente rápido para seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros, lo que le frustraba bastante. En un momento casi los pierde de vista así que decide hacer un salto muy largo, que demostró ser mucho para él, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

"Aaahhh!" gritó al golpearse la pierna contra una superficie irregular del suelo al caer. Todos detuvieron la marcha para ver que sucedía. Sasuke fue el primero en dar la voz.

"Y-Yuri… está… herido" dijo, indicando con el brazo la localización del caído.

Rokuro y Jinpachi fueron inmediatamente a ver que había pasado con el más chico. Saizou también se acercó, más lentamente, para observar desde lejos lo que hacían sus compañeros. "Mierda! Ese chico sólo sabe meterse en problemas. Nos está retrasando. Coño" pensaba Saizou, mirando molesto la escena.

Rokuro determinó que si bien su tobillo no estaba torcido, Yuri no debería hacer mucho esfuerzo con la pierna si no quería que se le hinchase más de la cuenta. Los ligamentos se habían estirado y posiblemente tendría un feo moretón en la pierna pero nada más serio si se cuidaba. A pesar de sus protestas, Jinpachi terminó cogiendo a Yuri para llevarlo cargado en sus brazos como el niño que era. Rokuro se acercó a Saizou para decirle que debían disminuir la velocidad pues los otros dos niños estaban cansados y además para evitar que se lastimen. Saizou aceptó de mala gana, dejando muy sorprendido a Rokuro.

Eventualmente llegaron al pueblo. La gente iba de un lado a otro sin mirar a nadie. Habían algunos tipos sospechosos pero ningún soldado. Caminaron todos juntos, en silencio, atravesando el pueblo sin llamar la atención. Escucharon comentar a una anciana cómo los soldados se habían ido hacia el este luego de su intento fallido de hallar a unos fugitivos. Definitivamente se referían a ellos. Había una recompensa por alguna información de su paradero, lo que seguramente explicaba la presencia de gran cantidad de hombres de mal vivir apostados en el pueblo.

Como Yuri se sentía mejor, le dejaron caminar por sí mismo, especificándole de que avise si sentía alguna molestia en la pierna. Atravesaron el mercado sin mayor incidente y cuando faltaba poco para dejar el poblado y dirigirse al camino que lleva al este, sintieron que alguien les seguía. Saizou estaba presto para desenvainar su espada, mirando a Rokuro y Jinpachi con el rabillo del ojo, indicándoles atacar a su señal.

"DETÉNTE AHÍ, BELLACO"


	3. I: Chapter 2: Harsh words

_Algo malo sucede cuando Saizou pierde los papeles -_-_

* * *

Los 6 se detuvieron en seco. Voltearon lentamente para encarar al hombre que les había llamado. Era un hombre mayor, entre 40 y 50 años, un tanto robusto pero no era un soldado. Los 3 chicos mayores se miraron, bajando la guardia pues no era una amenaza directa, pero podría haberlos identificado.

"No irás a ningún lado a menos que pagues por eso o llamaré a un guardia" dijo señalando a Yuri. Fue entonces que los demás centraron su atención en el menor del grupo para darse con la sorpresa que estaba comiéndose una manzana. Yuri entonces escondió la manzana tras su espalda.

"Yo me la encontré, es mía" dijo testarudamente, una y otra vez, mientras el hombre insistía que lo había visto llevársela a hurtadillas. Entonces el hombre se acerca a Yuri, le coge del brazo y comienza a jalarlo, declarando que lo llevará ante un guardia para resolver el asunto. Jinpachi se acerca rápidamente y aprieta la muñeca del sujeto, logrando que suelte a Yuri. La mirada amenazadora de Jinpachi hace que el hombre se quede mudo un segundo sin reaccionar.

"Chicos atrevidos. Ahora mis-"

"Tenga, buen hombre. Esto debe ser más que suficiente para cubrir el coste de la manzana. Lamentamos haberle incomodado. Tan sólo se trata de un niño así que espero que entienda que no lo hizo con malicia. Nosotros veremos que no vuelva a hacer algo semejante" dijo apaciblemente Rokuro, agachando la cabeza como signo de arrepentimiento. El hombre ante ese despliegue de amabilidad, se retiró del lugar sin hacer mayor escándalo.

"Acaso quieres que nos maten? En qué estabas pensando?" bufó Saizou, visiblemente molesto y conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Yuri por su estupidez.

"Yo—yo tenía hambre!" dijo Yuri, desafiante como siempre, sujetando la manzana con ambas manitos. Rokuro se puso entre ellos dos.

"Lo que Kamanosuke hizo no fue lo mejor, pero no vale la pena pelear por ello en medio de la calle y llamar más la atención" agregó Rokuro para apaciguar la situación. "Y estoy seguro que Yuri no es el único que tiene hambre. Todavía tengo algo de dinero. Seikai" dijo dirigiéndose al chico. "Ve con Sasuke a traer algo de comida para todos. El viaje que vamos a hacer es largo así que nos vendría bien comer algo" ls entregó unas monedas que sacó de su bolsillo y con eso los chicos corrieron de regreso al mercado.

Yuri se sentó en una piedra cercana a comer su manzana, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que le mandaba cierto ninja. Rokuro cerró cansadamente su único ojo. Jinpachi vigilaba desde lejos a los dos chicos que se habían ido a comprar los víveres.

"Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí. Así nunca alcanzaremos al responsable de esto" exclamó Saizou, rascándose la cabeza. Rokuro le miró de lado.

"Aunque es cierto lo que dices, también es cierto que las cosas son diferentes ahora. Nuestras capacidades físicas han sido disminuidas y no podemos hacer el recorrido como usualmente lo haríamos, especialmente ellos 3. Esta zona es muy peligrosa, nuestra mejor chance es mantenernos unidos aunque eso implique ir a un ritmo menos acelerado" finalizó Rokuro. Saizou no se veía tan convencido.

"Además, este pequeño hecho ha sacado a la luz un hecho favorable" los 2 jóvenes voltearon a ver a Jinpachi. "Mientras caminábamos por el pueblo nadie ha logrado identificarnos, a pesar de estar caminando en grupo. Los bandidos apostados aquí tampoco nos han prestado atención. Llegué a pensar que nuestra suerte había terminado cuando escuché venir a ese hombre pero parece que nadie logra asociar como nos vemos ahora con los fugitivos que buscan. Podemos pasar inadvertidos por sitios poblados."

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza al ver como Sasuke y Seikai terminaban de hacer las compras y volvían a donde se encontraban ellos. De ser cierto eso, podrían ir sin cuidado de pueblo en pueblo, lo peligroso seguía siendo lo que encontrarían entre un pueblo y otro. Se sentaron en las afueras del mercado a comer un poco y guardaron el resto antes de ponerse nuevamente en marcha. Saizou aceleró el paso a medio camino, antes de volver a detenerse cuando escuchó gritos detrás.

"Devuélvemelo Seikai! Es mio, yo lo vi primero!" gritó Yuri.

"Pero yo lo cogí primero y se lo pienso dar a Izanami! Tú también crees que debería dárselo a Izanami, verdad Sasuke?" dijo el ex-monje.

"Y-yo…ah-" balbuceó el chiquillo, ante la mirada fija que le lanzaban los otros 2 niños.

Saizou sentía como su dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Es qué el idiota de Yuri no podía dejar de ser jodidamente molesto por un solo instante? Aquí estaban ellos, intentando arreglar las cosas para volver a Ueda mientras él les hacía perder tiempo por una tonta pelea acerca de un pin de cabello descolorido. Jinpachi parecía divertido con esta situación y no hacía otra cosa más que azuzarlos un poco, riendo. Rokuro buscaba que las cosas se arreglen pacíficamente y no llegue a mayores. Acaso sólo él se preocupaba por el futuro de todos?

Saizou desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido sintió rabia y desesperación. No sólo había perdido años de entrenamiento físico sino que además había vuelto a una de las etapas más horribles de su vida. No quería ni ver su reflejo, pues quien le miraba era ese chiquillo de 15 años que una vez fue, poco después de haber perdido a su maestro, quedando solo y sin rumbo en el mundo, lleno de odio y desesperación. Odiaba cada minuto que se sentía de nuevo de esa manera, pues creía ya haber dejado todo en el pasado sólo para que se lo restrieguen de nuevo en la cara. Sentía que los demás consideraban esto un maldito juego.

Saizou se acercó a Seikai dando pasos largos y le quitó el pin de las manos bruscamente.

"Listo, ahora es mio. Alguna objeción? No? Entonces sigamos avanzando que ya se hace tarde" dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a avanzar nuevamente. Todos se quedaron estupefactos por su reacción pero continuaron su camino. Luego de caminar una hora siguiendo el sendero, se percataron que el sol ya se estaba poniendo; entonces decidieron ir por entre los árboles, el sendero ya no era seguro. Jinpachi y Rokuro se adelantaron para sondear el terreno, dejando marcas en los árboles indicándoles qué camino seguir. Saizou se quedó con los niños, pero ni siquiera les miraba, avanzaba rápidamente esperando que ellos le siguieran, sin percatarse que Yuri se estaban cansando.

"Saizou! Espera! Estoy cansado. Detengámonos un rato" decía el niño jadeando fuertemente. Sasuke y Seikai se detuvieron al escuchar sus palabras, respirando fuertemente. Saizou se detuvo, molesto, y volteó para regresar hasta donde se encontraba Yuri, para encararlo. Ya había tenido suficiente.

"Ya me tienes harto! Siempre quejándote por una u otra tontería. Haciéndonos perder tiempo que no tenemos. Si crees que tus lloriqueos van a tener algún efecto en mi te equivocas. Jinpachi y Rokuro son muy amables para caer en tus cojudeces pero yo no." Vociferó Saizou, asustando a los otros 2 niños, que le miraban sorprendidos.

"Yo no lloriqueo!" se defendió Yuri, mirando Saizou sin temor en los ojos.

"en serio? Es todo lo que he escuchado de ti desde que dejamos la cueva. Que te duele la pierna, que tienes hambre, que estás cansado…. Y encima de todo casi haces que nos apresen por una estúpida manzana. Ya ni siquiera puedes pelear. No eres más que un inútil y un idiota que no sabe hacer otra cosa que meterse en problemas. Eres una molestia" esta vez Yuri no respondió nada, sólo le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Más te vale que nos sigas el paso o te dejamos atrás. Si tengo que volver por ti o aminorar la marcha para que nos alcances, verás la que te espera. Si es necesario te traeré de los pelos si esto hace que te muevas más rápido" dijo mirando fijamente al niño, quien agachó la cabeza.

"P-pero Ro-rokuro-san dijo que no puede fo-forzar su pierna" intervino tímidamente Sasuke, en defensa de Yuri.

"Tch! Éste no tiene nada en la pierna. Sólo quiere llamar la atención. Ahora vámonos que ya está oscuro y nos deben estar esperando" dijo Saizou dando media vuelta y caminando a paso acelerado por entre los árboles. Sasuke y Seikai no sabían que hacer, estaban asustados, cuando Yuri se levantó y empezó a correr para alcanzar al ninja. Ellos se miraron, y siguieron su ejemplo.

Una hora más tarde, cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, siguiendo las marcas dejadas por sus compañeros, Saizou y los niños llegaron a un campamento. Había una pequeña fogata en el medio donde Rokuro y Jinpachi les esperaban. Les esperaban con comida. Habían cazado unas serpientes que ya estaban cocidas a la leña. Incluso habían conseguido atrapar un conejo. Les dieron la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Saizou respondió el saludo con la cabeza y siguió de largo diciendo que iría a echar un vistazo desde la parte más alta. Sasuke, Seikai y Yuri se veían extenuados y respiraban agitadamente. Como Rokuro vio que casi no podían caminar y parecían tener sed, les ofreció ir a un manantial que había cerca para que se refresquen. Todos aceptaron menos Yuri, quien dijo que estaba bien, sentándose bajo un árbol cerca a la fogata para descansar con su cara apoyada en sus rodillas, las piernas encogidas.

Jinpachi notó muy extraño su comportamiento pero decidió acompañar a los otros al manantial para sacarles más información. Cuando Yuri estaba así de callado, significaba que algo le había pasado y lo más seguro era que no iba a querer hablar de ello, a menos que estuviera borracho y el pirata no iba ni tenía los medios para emborrachar a un niño pequeño. Mejor sería interrogar a los otros dos.

Ya en el manantial luego de tomar agua, Rokuro fue, sin emabrgo, quien preguntó primero.

"Sasuke, Seikai. ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Yuri?" él también había notado su extraño comportamiento. Aunque no lo conocía tan bien como Jinpachi (había visto como los dos se había vuelto buenos amigos con el tiempo), su repentino mutismo le llamaba la atención. Silencio y Kamanosuke nunca había ido de la mano. Los niños se miraron recelosamente ante de contestar.

"Y-Yuri, se retrasó u-un poco y Saizou…." Dijo Sasuke en un tono bajo, como temiendo que el referido ninja saliera de entre los matorrales para amonestarle. En diferentes circunstancias hubiera peleado contra Saizou como de costumbre pero ahora se sentía tan indefenso como cuando era un niño. No era un grato sentimieto.

"Saizou se molestó y le gritó. Dijo cosas muy feas" terminó Seikai. Si bien el pelirrojo le hacía molestar constantemente, no le odiaba, y además no le había gustado la forma en que Saizou le trató. Sus instintos le decían que debía proteger a alguien tan pequeño e indefenso, como hizo con Izanami; claro que se sentía confundido pues se trataba del mismo sanguinario que día a día fastidiaba a su hermana.

Jinpachi y Rokuro se miraron. Si bien el Saizou que habían conocido era serio, reservado y controlado, este joven de 15 años no sabía como controlar su mal carácter. Si se debía a las hormonas adolescentes que ahora recorrían su cuerpo o a algo más, no lo sabían, pero no podían permitir que trate así a los más pequeños del grupo. Las cosas habían cambiado; sus compañeros eran ahora niños y como los mayores de los 6, debían velar por su seguridad, no agredirles.

Rokuro les indicó que ellos hablarían con Saizou al respecto; mientras tanto, Seikai y Sasuke debían volver al campamento para hacerle compañía a Yuri e intentar animarlo un poco. Llenaron con agua un bowl que tenían y fueron caminando en busca de su amigo.

Jinpachi y Rokuro caminaron entre los árboles y hallaron a Saizou en un montículo, mirando al horizonte. No volteó si quiera al sentir su presencia. Rokuro fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Saizou, venimos a hablarte sobre Yuri". Saizou se alejó del montículo, aún dándoles la espalda.

"No me sorprende. Seguro ese crío fue a quejarse de lo ´malo´ que fui con él. Pues sepan esto, no dije nada que no fuera cierto. Deberían dejar de prestar atención a sus niñerías, sólo lo alientan a seguir portándose así." Exclamó el ninja fastidiado. Jinpachi se le acercó un tanto, mirándolo fríamente.

"Yuri no nos ha dicho nada, ése es el problema. Algo que dijiste debe haberle afectado como para quedarse callado. Dime qué le dijiste" dijo Jinpachi con una voz controlada y fría. Saizou no pareció darse cuenta de su hostilidad.

"Afectado? Por favor! A ése no le afecta ni le importa nada! Mientras perdemos tiempo con sus tonterías, tenemos que retrasarnos y permanecer así." Dijo señalando su cuerpo, por fin dándoles la cara. "No es una etapa de mi vida que quisiera recordar pero aquí estoy, atrapado en este cuerpo sin poder hacer nada al respecto porque a ese crío le da por hacer berrinche. Cómo si supiera lo que se siente—" Saziou no pudo continuar al sentir algo presionándole el cuello, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol.

"Escúchame bien, chiquillo insolente" siseó Jinpachi mientras presionaba con su brazo derecho el cuello de Saizou contra el árbol; su mano libre mantuvo quieta la de Saizou, para que no pudiera agarrar su espada. Saizou nunca había visto al pirata tan molesto y menos contra él, esos ojos fríos clavados en los suyos. A pesar de que su cuerpo no tenía la amplitud que antes, era en definitiva más alto y fuerte que el ninja.

"Jinpa—"

"Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que Yuri padeció o no de niño. Crees que salió corriendo por capricho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado? Crees que fue para molestarte? Él más que nadie no quiere quedarse de esta forma, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Si dejaras de ser el joven jodidamente consentido que eres ahora te darías cuenta que ninguno de nosotros quiere quedarse así. No eres el único que tiene un pasado que quiere olvidar, imbécil" bramó Jinpachi. Rokuro se le acercó por detrás y le tocó el hombro. Fue entonces que el pirata dejó ir a Saizou quien se quedó de pie intentando recobrar el aliento.

"Saizou" empezó Rokuro. "Debes aceptar el hecho que las cosas son diferentes ahora. Ya no somos 6 hombres adultos capaces de defenderse solos. Tal vez nosotros 3 si podamos pero con nuestras facultades disminuidas no tendremos la misma efectividad que antes, por eso nos conviene actuar como equipo. Seikai, Sasuke y Yuri ya no pueden valerse por sí mismos. Nos corresponde a nosotros ayudarles y garantizar su seguridad. Sé que esto nos ha de retrasar en nuestro objetivo pero abandonarles no es una alternativa. Tu actitud no sólo está lastimando a Yuri, también está empezando a afectar al resto del grupo. Si bien debemos continuar con la misión, las prioridades han cambiado. Debemos mantenernos unidos" Explicó Rokuro en tono calmado. Una pelea entre ellos sólo causaría más mal que bien. Saizou tomó aire antes de responder.

"Lo siento. Yo….no sé muy bien que me pasa. Bueno si sé lo que siento pero…no pensaba en lo que mis acciones causarían. Parte de mi estaba en negación, no quería aceptar lo ocurrido y la otras parte, bueno… Creo que es un poco tarde decir que de joven tenía problemas para controlar mi ira, uh?" Esto hizo sonreír un poco a los otros dos, levemente.

"Supongo que ahora voy a tener que disculparme con Yuri" dijo rascándose la cabeza. "Lo más seguro es que me equivoque al decir algo y empeore las cosas. Creo que mejor dejaré que me pegue en retribución. Qué tan molesto está?" dijo Saizou, más calmado mirando a los otros dos.

"No lo sabemos. No ha dicho una sola palabra desde que llegó, por eso nos preocupa" explicó Rokuro. Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más de disculpa y algunas explicaciones y consejos (aunque Jinpachi aún se veía serio y algo molesto), los 3 caminaron de regreso al campamento. Habían escogido ese lugar por ser el más seguro. Tenía buena vista de los alrededores, estaba oculto, y a buena distancia de otros grupos acampando, seguramente delincuentes de carreteras u otro tipo de gente peligrosa.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, sólo divisaron a Seikai, quien se veía muy agitado. Al verlos llegar, se les acercó nervioso.

"Yuri no está! Se ha ido!" dijo exhaltado. "hay que ir a buscarlo, le dolía la pierna, tal vez se ha hecho daño. No debe estar lejos" decía agitando los brazos.

"Seikai, detente. Cómo que no está?" dijo Saizou, preocupado. En eso, Sasuke descendió de un árbol, respirando agitadamente.

"explíquennos bien lo que ha pasado" dijo Rokuro.

"Cuando regresamos del manantial, Yuri no estaba donde lo dejamos. Buscamos por aquí cerca pero no lo encontramos. Está muy oscuro, es luna nueva. No le he podido ver desde la cima del árbol. Qué hacemos?" exclamó Sasuke- sin la timidez de siempre debido a lo preocupante de la situación- mirando esperanzadamente a Rokuro por una solución pronta que traiga de vuelta a su compañero. Pero antes que Rokuro abriera la boca, el chico se volteó a ver a Saizou con furia en los ojos.

"Todo esto es tu culpa. YURI SE FUE POR TU CULPA" gritó el niño, con los ojos humedecidos de rabia y pena.


	4. I: Chapter 3: Assault

_¿dónde está Yuri? Y si lo encuentran, ¿en qué estado le encontrarán?_

_Si no saben: POV = point of view (punto de vista)_

_ADVERTENCIA: violencia / lenguaje soez / non-con intent_

* * *

Sasuke apretaba los puños, debatiendo internamente si debía atacar al ninja o salir inmediatamente en busca del compañero perdido. Saizou se quedó ahí parada sin decir palabra. Finalmente, Rokuro intervino antes de que sucediera algo.

"No es momento de buscar culpables, Sasuke. Hay que concentrarnos en hallar a Yuri. Está cansado, hambriento, y molesto, no debe estar muy lejos, pero debemos hallarlo pronto. Este lugar está lleno de gente peligrosa y él es sólo un niño, seguramente perdido en el bosque. Una vez que lo encontremos, veremos que hacer con este problema" dijo calmadamente Rokuro aunque por dentro no se sentía muy seguro de cómo terminaría todo aquello.

"Ok, entonces vamos! Por dónde empezamos?" dijo Seikai, listo para partir.

"No" dijo Saizou saliendo de su estupor. "Ustedes quédense aquí en el campamento. Yo iré a buscarle. Es muy peligroso allá afuera" esto enfureció a Sasuke.

"Si piensas que nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada estás muy equivocado! Además si Yuri escucha tu voz o te ve cerca seguramente saldrá corriendo. En cambio Seikai y yo po—"

"Sasuke" intervino Rokuro nuevamente. "Si bien lo que dices es cierto, es muy riesgoso que vayamos todos juntos. Además, si Yuri sólo se fue para calmarse un rato y decide volver, sería mejor que los vea a ustedes aquí esperando por él. No se sentirá amenazado, como tú mismo dijiste, y eso le dará más confianza para regresar"

"P-pero.." intentó rebatir Sasuke.

"Rokuro tiene razón. Ustedes deberían estar aquí para recibirle si es que regresa. Nosotros saldremos a buscarle por los alrededores." Jinpachi colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke. "No te preocupes, yo le encontraré y le traeré de regreso por más que se resista. Todo va a estar bien. Tan sólo esperen aquí, ok?" Seikai y Sasuke afirmaron moviendo sus cabezas. Finalmente los 3 jóvenes se pusieron en marcha, adentrándose en la oscuridad el bosque, cuesta abajo. Aunque intentaron parecer impasibles frente a sus pequeños amigos, muy en el fondo sabían que iba a ser una tarea muy difícil encontrar a Yuri en ese lugar, sin luna que ilumine su camino.

* * *

_Media hora antes_.

**Yuri's POV**

Por fin llegamos al campamento. Jinpachi y Rokuro están ahí esperando por nosotros. Deben haber esperado bastante tiempo pues ya tienen cocinada la cena. Huele bien pero ya no tengo apetito. Mis pulmones parece que están en llamas, me cuesta respirar apropiadamente; mi pierna derecha me duele horrores, creo que está bastante hinchada por la carrera; y me duele la cabeza para colmo de males. Cuando finalmente consigo regular mi respiración, Rokuro está diciendo algo sobre ir a unos manantiales. Aunque la idea suena tentadora, mis músculos ya no dan más, así que declino la invitación para descansar cerca a un árbol.

Saizou no está aquí, seguramente se fue más molesto aún porque por mi culpa nos demoramos tanto en llegar. De verdad me odia y no lo culpo. Para lo único que era bueno y de utilidad era para pelear y ya ni siquiera puedo hacer eso. De nueve años no podía si quiera blandir correctamente una espada. Tenía razón, era un inútil. Sólo les estorbaba, ni siquiera podía seguirles el paso. Jinpachi tuvo que cargarme parte del camino, retrasándole y poniéndole en peligro si alguien decidía atacarnos. Había dicho que me cuidaría pero…. Tal vez en el fondo me odiaba tanto como Saizou…. Tal vez también pensaba que era una molestia…

"uh?" algo húmedo cayó sobre mi mano… una lágrima? Estoy llorando? De verdad soy un idiota como dicen, no sirvo para nada. Hace tiempo que no lloro y no pienso empezar ahora. Estarán mejor sin mi, tal vez ni se dan cuenta que me he ido. Me las arreglaré solo, ya lo hice una vez y puedo hacerlo nuevamente.

**Normal POV**

Yuri se levantó rápidamente de su sitio bajo el árbol y empezó a descender la cuesta. No era muy empinada pero sí bastante abrupta. A mitad de camino se tropezó con una roca y el resto lo terminó rodando cuesta abajo, impactando bruscamente con el suelo y algunas rocas pero sin hacerse mucho daño, afortunadamente. Ya abajo, en el camino, decidió seguir la rivera del río, escondido en las sombras pues sabía que había gente peligrosa vigilando el sendero en busca de posibles víctimas.

A pesar del dolor en su pierna, salió corriendo a toda marcha. Lo primero para él era alejarse lo más posible del campamento donde estaban los otros. No quería que le reprendieran nuevamente, ya tenía suficiente por un día escuchando lo idiota que era. Corrió hasta que sus fuerzas no le dieron más y cayó al suelo pesadamente. Quería quedarse ahí mismo tirado para descansar pero sabía que tenía que buscar un lugar más apropiado. Se levantó lentamente y vio que había un tronco que cruzaba al otro lado del río. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y tambaleando un poco, consiguió cruzar al otro lado sin caerse. Estaba bastante alto y el río tenía mucha agua que corría velozmente.

Caminó un poco más y vio restos de una fogata y comida. Esto era peligroso. En el mejor de los casos, los dueños del campamento hace mucho que ya se habían ido y dejaron sus sobras detrás. En el peor de los casos, aún seguían por aquí cerca y podían atacarle en cualquier momento. A pesar del hambre, Yuri decidió que lo más seguro sería salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

"Miren que tenemos acá! Te has extraviado, nenita?" dijo una voz ronca detrás suyo. Cuando Yuri se dio la vuelta, vio como de entre las sombras salieron 3 hombres con pinta de maleantes, quienes le rodearon. Estaba atrapado.

"No soy una niña, hijo de puta" gritó lo más que pudo para demostrarles que no tenía miedo. Esperaba que eso les hiciera perder el interés y lo dejen paz. No iba a poder escapar de otra manera.

"Uy! que boca tan sucia. No te han enseñado que así no se le habla a tus mayores?" dijo con una sonrisa siniestra el que parecía el jefe de los 3.

"Haha. Debe ser que la pequeña puta sabe usar su boquita para otra cosa, no amigos?" los 3 rieron al unísono ante este comentario del más feo. Yuri apretó las manos y los dientes en furia, listo para huir en cualquier momento. Justo entonces, los hombres se le acercaron aún más.

"Aléjense de mi! Váyanse!"

"Vamos nenita, sólo queremos ser tus amigos y divertirnos un poco"

"Si nos haces pasar un buen rato, pueda que hasta te demos algo de comer" dijo el que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, un hombre flaco de dientes amarillos. El más feo cogió a Yuri de sus brazos, se los colocó en la espalda y le levantó del suelo. Yuri empezó a moverse frenéticamente para soltarse y a patear con todo lo que tenía, en vano. El jefe se acercó frente suyo y le cogió entre las piernas, apretando fuertemente.

"AAaahh!" protestó Yuri, lo que causó la risa de los otros.

"Bueno chicos, parece que decía la verdad. La nena en verdad es un nene" declaró el hombre, apretando una vez más la entrepierna de Yuri antes de soltarle.

"Pero está tan bonito jefe" dijo el de dientes amarillos, rozando con su huesudo dedo la mejilla de Yuri. El jefe cogió el pin que sostenía el pelo del niño y se lo quitó, dejando suelto sus rojos cabellos. Le tomó de la barbilla, presionando fuerte, y le levantó el rostro para verle los ojos.

"Sí que está lindo. Podemos venderlo a esos tipos que trafican con niños. De seguro nos darán un buen precio. Éste es uno bastante exótico, con cabellos rojo fuego y estos ojos verde esmeralda, además es bastante joven, como les gustan. Sí, conseguiremos un buen trato, incluso si ya está usado. Desvístanlo!" ordenó el jefe, lo que hizo abrir mucho los ojos a Yuri. Otra vez comenzó a patear en el aire hasta que, en un golpe de suerte, pateó al jefe en la entrepierna –lo que hizo que éste se aleje in poco y se doble de dolor- y a quien le tenía sujeto por los brazos, le propinó un talonazo en la rodilla, logrando liberarse.

Ya otra vez con los pies en el suelo, intentó correr, pero el de dientes amarillos le cogió del brazo. Yuri no dejaba de dar batalla a pesar de todo. Acercó su cara a la mano que le cogía y mordió con todas sus fuerzas. El bandido le soltó, gritando y maldiciendo al niño, lo que fue aprovechado por Yuri para avanzar unos pasos. Sin embargo, una cacheta en su mejilla derecha lo tumbó en el suelo. Una vez ahí, una patada en el estómago le dejó sin aire, doblándose hacia adelante de dolor, cogiéndose el abdomen.

"Puta traicionera! Ahora verás. Sujétenle los brazos" Los otros dos hombres, cogieron cada uno un brazo del niño y lo presionaron contra el suelo para inmovilizarlo. El jefe se agachó, separó las piernas de Yuri y se colocó entre ellas. Le propinó otra sonora cachetada antes de hablar con una voz molesta.

"Te vas a quedar ahí sin moverte, con las piernas abiertas, gimiendo como la puta que eres, carajo! Vete acostumbrando pues es todo lo que harás una vez que te entreguemos a esos hombres" el jefe rasgó el top de Yuri hasta abrirlo por el frente, se agachó sobre él y mordió su cuello con fuerza, haciendo gritar al niño.

"Sigue gritando, se me pone duro no más con pensar lo que te haré cuando sea mi turno" dijo el de diente amarillos, relamiéndose los secos labios. El jefe descendió por el cuello, chupando y mordiendo con fuerza, dejando marcas e hiriendo a Yuri, quien se resistía a llorar. No les daría esa satisfacción.

Mientras el hombre lastimaba su pecho, se dio cuenta como los otros dos que le sujetaban por los brazos, disminuían su agarre, disfrutando lo que su jefe le hacía al cuerpo de Yuri. "Sólo tendré una chance" pensó Kamanosuke, aguantando lo que le estaban haciendo hasta que finalmente el jefe se incorporó para ver su obra.

"Todo sumiso ahora, así me gusta. Te ves tan lindo con esas marcas. Ahora viene lo mejor" dijo el mal hombre, dispuesto a bajar los pantalones del chico para continuar asaltando su cuerpo. Justo en ese momento, Yuri levantó sus piernas y pateó con todas su fuerzas al jefe en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Por la sorpresa, el de dientes amarillos soltó su brazo y Yuri aprovechó eso para levantarse un poco y morder al otro hombre en la mano, haciendo que le libere.

"No dejen que se vaya!" gritó el jefe, muy molesto y en mucho dolor, mientras le sangraba la nariz. Yuri se arrastró para luego levantarse y correr en dirección al río. El de dientes amarillos le alcanzó pronto y le tiró del cabello.

"Ramera miserable!" bramó el hombre, jalando con fuerza de los rojos cabellos. Yuri se dio la vuelta y pateó a su agresor en la rodilla y luego en la entrepierna, logrando liberarse para huir apresuradamente. El más feo y panzón corrió detrás suyo, tropezó pero mientras caía logró coger a Yuri por el abrigo blanco que llevaba. Yuri cayó al suelo y se deshizo de su abrigo para escapar, pero el hombre fue más rápido y le cogió del tobillo derecho.

"NOO!" gritó Yuri.

"Ahora si no te me escapas" dijo el gordo, apretando el tobillo con fuerza y torciéndolo hasta hacer gritar a Yuri del dolor. Esa era su pierna hinchada, así que le dolió aún más, por lo que derramó algunas lágrimas sin quererlo, producto del intenso dolor. Se repuso rápido y pateó al hombre en la cara con su otro pie, escapando de su agarre, para salir corriendo nuevamente. Cuando estaba ya a punto de cruzar el tronco que llavaba al otro lado del río, escuchó a uno de sus asaltantes gritar.

"MUERE PUTA" dijo el jefe apuntándole desde lejos con un arma. Se oyó el disparo como un gran estruendo en la oscuridad del bosque. Yuri sintió que algo pasó rozando su pierna e impactó en el tronco. Debido a la sorpresa, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al río.

Los hombres fueron corriendo hacia donde vieron caer al chico para asegurarse que había perecido.

"Allí se va nuestro dinero extra. MALDITA SEA!" exclamó el jefe, escupiendo al río. Al meter su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, encontró el pin de cabello que le había quitado al chico y lo usó para atar una de sus propias trenzas. El hombre que cogió el abrigo de Yuri, partió el abrigo por diferentes lados, haciéndole jirones, sin llegar a romperlo del todo y lo lanzó al río, siendo llevado por la corriente.

* * *

Saizou, Jinpachi y Rokuro habían buscado por los alrededores antes de salir al sendero para buscar por allí. Habían avanzado algunos metros siguiendo el camino cuando escucharon un disparo a lo lejos que los dejó helados. Se miraron unos a otros antes de salir corriendo rumbo al sitio de donde provino el disparo, esperando que no sea lo que estaban imaginando.


	5. I: Chapter 4: A clue

_Una pista….no tan buena._

* * *

Cuando los 3 llegaron a donde creyeron se había producido el disparo, vieron un tronco de árbol que servía como puente para cruzar al otro lado del río. Rokuro se aproximó para inspeccionarlo y se dio con la sorpresa de que había una bala incrustada en la corteza. Miró a sus compañeros y les dio la señal de continuar. Una vez del otro lado, siguieron caminando hasta encontrar a 3 hombres alrededor de una fogata, quienes voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

"vaya, vaya. Esta noche estamos de suerte. Ahora es un jovencito apuesto el que tenemos para divertirnos" los hombres se pusieron de pie, sonriendo lascivamente mientras miraban a Rokuro. Él, sin parecer perturbado, devolvió la mirada con indiferencia y algo de enojo. Antes que Saizou pudiera blandir su espada, Jinpachi salió al frente, amenazadoramente.

"Escuchamos un disparo y vinimos hacia acá. Estamos buscando a un niño de cabello rojo y ojos verdes. Si nos dicen dónde está, nos iremos sin causarles más problemas" si bien se trataba de un pedido, el tono que usó el pirata lo hizo sonar como una amenaza. Esto asustó un poco al jefe de los bandidos, no esperaba un tono tan frío de alguien tan joven.

"Niño? No sabemos nada de un niño. Éste es un sitio peligroso, tantas cosas malas le pueden pasar a alguien tan indefenso como un niño. Deberían cuidar mejor de sus amiguitos" habló con desdén y burla el jefe, cogiendo entre sus manos una de sus trenzas. En ese momento, Jinpachi observó con detenimiento la trenza del bandido, notando con asombro como el pin de cabello que Yuri llevaba siempre en su cabeza, colgaba ahora de los toscos pelos negros de este desgraciado. Esto llenó de furia al pirata.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jinpachi tenía cogido del cuello al jefe, aprisionando su cuerpo contra un árbol, para sorpresa de sus compañeros. Con su mano libre, cogió la trenza del hombre y de un tirón le arrancó el pin, arrancando también la trenza desde la raíz, lo que hizo gritar al jefe de dolor.

"DÓNDE ESTÁ EL DUEÑO DE ESTE PIN? QUÉ LE HICISTE, COÑO!" bramó el pirata, con fuego en los ojos. Los otros dos bandidos, atemorizados, quisieron abandonar el lugar pero la rápida acción de Saizou y Rokuro, los mantuvo en su sitio.

"P-por..favor…no me…mates" gimoteaba el jefe, casi sin poder respirar por lo fuerte que le tenía cogido el otro. Unas chispas comenzaron a brotar de la otra mano de Jinpachi y esto asustó aún más a los bandidos. El de dientes amarillos fue el primero en hablar.

"No, espera! No fue nuestra culpa! El niño entró a nuestro campamento a robar comida. Quisimos detenerle pero consiguió alejarse demasiado, así que hicimos un disparo que le cayó cerca, para que se detuviera pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al río. Te juro que no fue nuestra culpa! El pin se le cayó en la huida y él se lo quedó, DE VERDAD!" rogaba el hombre. La historia tenía sentido pero había algo que no le cuadraba al pirata; sin embargo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Si Yuri había caído al río, cada segundo que perdían aquí con estos mierdas, le podría costar la vida.

Jinpachi dejó ir al jefe, que respiraba hondamente para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Nezu cogió una soga que había por ahí y ató al hombre a un árbol. Se acercó a los otros 2 hombres e hizo lo mismo.

"Q-Qué haces? En serio, eso fue lo que-"

"Si en verdad es lo que sucedió, una vez que encuentre a mi amigo, vendré por ustedes. Ahora cállense la boca" Jinpachi les dio una mirada cruel antes de darse vuelta en dirección al río. Saizou y Rokuro le dieron el alcance.

"Jinpachi, no sería mejor si-" empezó el ninja pero…

"No nos están diciendo todo. Si no encontramos a Kamanosuke más abajo en el río, los necesitaremos vivos para volver a interrogarlos. Ahora debemos darnos prisa. Las aguas son frías al igual que la noche, el río es amplio y torrentoso. Si Kamanosuke está ahí necesita de nuestra ayuda inmediatamente" dijo Jinpachi antes de salir corriendo río abajo.

Los 3 chicos avanzaron varios metros de dónde dejaron a amarrados a los bandidos, mirando acuciosamente cada rincón de la rivera. Habían varios troncos y salidas de dónde Yuri pudo haberse cogido para salir de las aguas. Cuando ya habían avanzado regular distancia, algo les detuvo en seco: en una de las salidas de la costa estaba, enredado en unos troncos, el abrigo blanco que usaba siempre Yuri. Eso podía significar que el niño estaba ahí, bajo el agua. Saizou y Jinpachi no se movieron de su sitio, estupefactos, así que fue Rokuro quien se aproximó a toda prisa al lugar.

Temerosamente pero con decisión, levantó el abrigo blanco para tan sólo encontrar eso: el abrigo blanco hecho jirones pero ninguna señal de Kamanosuke. Rokuro levantó el abrigo y se lo enseñó a los otros dos, moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Esto tampoco eran buenas noticias. Los bandidos no habían mentido acerca de que el niño cayó al río pero el abrigo demostraba casi con seguridad de que el río había arrastrado a Yuri con fuerza sin que éste pudiera salir.

Sin previo aviso, Jinpachi golpeó a Saizou en la boca del estómago, lanzándolo varios metros y tirándolo al suelo. El ninja cayó pesadamente, escupiendo sangre por la boca, sin intención de devolver el ataque.

"Jinpachi!—" exclamó Rokuro. El pirata no le dejó continuar, avanzando varios pasos hacia adelante.

"Esto no significa nada. Kamanosuke es fuerte, ha sobrevivido perores cosas, así que no le voy a dejar abandonado a su suerte. Se lo prometí y eso pienso hacer. Si es necesario buscaré toda la noche. Sin embargo, Rokuro" dijo mirando fijamente al joven. "Ya nos hemos ausentado demasiado y el escándalo de enantes debe haber llamado la atención de otros criminales. Es mejor que regreses a ver como están Sasuke y Seikai; no es bueno que se queden solos toda la noche. Si no regreso hasta la mañana, sigan adelante, yo les alcanzaré en el pueblo siguiente" su voz autoritaria no dejó espacio a Rokuro para protestar, así que sólo expresó su conformidad. Jinpachi se alejó corriendo de la escena.

Saizou se levantó del suelo con la clara intención de seguir al pirata.

"Saizou, ¿a dónde vas?"

"Esto es culpa mía, Rokuro. No voy a poder vivir tranquilo si no encuentro a Yuri. Por mi culpa se fue, así que pienso traerle de vuelta." Expresó Saizou, escupiendo sangre por la boca.

"Saizou, aunque tus intenciones sean buenas, no creo que sea lo mejor. Las probabilidades indican que Yuri no sobrevivió la caída o que se ahogó en las aguas del río, por eso su cuerpo está siendo arrastrado tan lejos. Si estás con Jinpachi cuando encuentren su cuerpo, él te va a matar, Saizou" dijo el paje en tono serio pero con un semblante triste. Si todo seguía así, iban a perder a 2 compañeros en un solo día y eso no era nada bueno.

"Lo sé. Eso ya no importa. De todas maneras, no creo que pueda vivir con la culpa" dijo el ninja, alistándose para partir. Rokuro le cogió del brazo.

"Espera" sacó una bolsa cerrada de su bolsillo. "Toma. Son para Yuri." Dijo en tono serio.

"Pensé que las probabilidades indicaban que no lo hallaríamos con vida" dijo Saziou, cogiendo la bolsita y guardándola en su bolsillo.

"Es verdad, pero si me equivoco, va a querer algo de comer cuando le encuentren. Se perdió la cena. A veces hace eso y se la tengo que alcanzar después" dijo sonriendo levemente. Saizou le miró curiosamente pero no agregó nada más. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, murmurando que no esperen por él y se marchó.

Rokuro le miró hasta que desapareció entre los árboles a lo lejos. Apretó contra su pecho el destruido abrigo de Yuri que aún tenía entre sus manos y salió corriendo de regreso al campamento, donde esperaban sus compañeros.


	6. I: Chapter 5: Lost & Found

_La vida da sorpresas._

* * *

_Cuarenta minutos antes_

Yuri no sintió nada al golpear el agua pero sí cuando fue arrastrado por la corriente. Estaba bajo el agua fría, dando vueltas, sin poder alcanzar la superficie. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse a flote. Intentó varias veces de cogerse de alguna rama o roca pero fue inútil. Una pequeña bajada en el cause del río hizo que se hundiera nuevamente y en su desesperado intento por salir a la superficie, se golpeó la cabeza con una roca filuda.

Cuando finalmente consiguió salir a flote de nuevo, un giro muy pronunciado en el cauce le hizo chocar bruscamente contra una gran roca, dislocándole el hombro izquierdo. Sin ese brazo para ayudarse, su cabeza se hundía repetidamente en las aguas del río, haciéndole tragar agua, parte de la cual entró a sus pulmones.

"No puedo más" pensó mientras era arrastrado como muñeca de trapo por la corriente. Pero su instinto de supervivencia era mayor, y en un último esfuerzo, se cogió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a un tronco viejo. Como estaba a punto de romperse, trepó cogiéndose de la vieja corteza y logró arrastrarse hasta la orilla donde colapsó, escupiendo agua por la boca.

Luego de unos minutos en que recuperó el aliento, se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando por el frío. La noche era fría y todo él y su ropa estaban empapados. Necesitaba un lugar donde guarecerse y leña para hacer una fogata. Caminando penosamente apoyado en una rama de árbol (su tobillo estaba muy hinchado ahora, haciendo tortuosa la tarea de caminar) sin rumbo, encontró una cueva. Cogió algunas ramitas que había por allí, un par de piedras y entró a la cueva.

Aún tiritando por el frío, agrupó las ramitas lo mejor que pudo y frotó las piedras una contra otra para iniciar el fuego.

"Vamos, vamos!" decía rasqueteando los dientes, sin conseguir nada. Un estornudo fue lo que retumbó entre las paredes del lugar.

* * *

Cuando Saizou alcanzó a Jinpachi, éste ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

"Lárgate" dijo secamente el pirata, aún buscando entre los matorrales. Saizou se alejó un poco para buscar en la orilla del río.

"Entre dos hay más chances de encontrarle. Es todo lo que importa ahora" dijo mirando entre las sombras del bosque.

"Saizou, si te quedas—"

"Lo sé. Ahora sólo busquemos a Yuri. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar después" dijo mirándole a los ojos. Ambos continuaron un rato más sin decir palabra. Fue entonces que el ninja vio algo cerca de la orilla.

"Mira Jinpachi. Alguien estuvo recostado aquí" dijo el ninja. Cuando Jinpachi se acercó a ver lo que era, escucharon un estornudo. Avanzaron en dirección del ruido y éste se hacía más fuerte. Alguien estaba maldiciendo en voz baja ahora, con voz muy débil. Llegaron hasta la entrada de una cueva mediana. Ahí fue que escucharon claramente la voz de Yuri. Sus rostros mostraron alivio: el compañero perdido estaba vivo. Ahora debían ver en qué condiciones se encontraba. Cuando Saizou iba a entrar a la cueva, el pirata le detuvo.

"Tú te quedas acá" le dijo, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos. Saizou entendió que era lo mejor, tal vez Yuri no querría volver si le veía, después de todo él había sido muy cruel con el niño. "Entrarás cuando te llame" finalizó Jinpachi, dándose vuelta para encarar a Kamanosuke. El ninja se quedó escondido tras unas rocas, esperando.

Jinpachi se adentró en la cueva oscura. Entre las sombras logró divisar la silueta de Yuri, sentado en el suelo, mientras el sonido de dos piedras chocando entre sí retumbaba en la cueva. De un momento a otro todo se detuvo.

"Q-quién anda ahí!" dijo el niño con voz algo temblorosa, posiblemente por el frío, el miedo o ambos.

"No nos hemos dejado de ver tanto tiempo como para que ya te hayas olvidado de mi, o sí Kamanosuke?" dijo Jinpachi, en un tono ligero para tranquilizar al muchachito. Aunque no podía ver a Kamanosuke, el pirata estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, sorprendido de verlo aquí.

"Jinpachi! Qué hac—cómo me encontraste?" dijo Yuri, dejando caer las piedras. Tenías unas ganas enormes de abrazar al pirata, como nunca había abrazado a nadie y no entendía por qué, así que se contuvo. Además, Jinpachi podría estar molesto y podría rechazarle, después de todo, le había causado la molestia de venir hasta aquí. Nada bueno iba a salir de esto, pensaba Yuri.

El pirata se sentó frente suyo. Debido a la oscuridad, Yuri tan sólo veía una gran sombra negra taparle la vista de la entrada de la cueva. Con tan sólo un tronar de sus dedos, una chispa saltó de la mano de Jinpachi, encendiendo las ramitas que había juntado Yuri, iluminando el interior de la cueva y dándoles calor a sus habitantes.

Cuando la luz iluminó a los dos chicos, lo que vio Jinpachi le hizo inhalar fuerte en señal de sorpresa. Yuri era un desastre. En primer lugar, el niño estaba empapado de pies a cabeza; sus cabellos sueltos se le pegaban al rostro, todavía chorreando un poco, mientras que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo…estaba tiritando profusamente como resultado. Yuri tenía además las mejillas rojas y un poco hinchadas, como si le hubiesen palmoteado la cara; más abajo, una horrible marca de dientes sobresalía en su cuello blanco y delgado; su polo estaba rasgado por delante, dejando ver parte de su pecho, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Yuri por cubrirse. El pecho tenía marcas de golpes, mordidas y uñas. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba en un ángulo extraño y su tobillo derecho estaba tan hinchado que te dolía de sólo verlo. No llevaba zapatos. Marcas de dedos sobresalían en la blanca piel de sus brazos, mientras que, confundiéndose con su cabello rojo, un filo de sangre que salía de su cabeza, le recorría un lado de la cara, diluyéndose con el agua.

Con tan sólo ver sus lesiones, Jinpachi podía adivinar lo que había pasado y eso le hacía hervir la sangre: iba a destrozar a esos tipos. Sabía que no estaban diciéndoles toda la verdad. Haciendo memoria, ellos también mostraban signos de pelea. En ese momento no lo relacionó con la búsqueda de Yuri, bandidos como ellos siempre se meten en peleas y salen mal heridos. Pero las heridas eran frescas, Yuri había dado tremenda batalla, lo que reconfortó al pirata, pero no sabía aún que tanto daño le habían hecho. Tendría que preguntar, aunque la respuesta pudiese molestarle demasiado, no perdería la compostura delante de Yuri, ya muchas cosas le habían pasado hoy. Debía ser cauteloso.

"N-no….no me mires así" le dijo Yuri, desviando la mirada a un lado. Jinpachi salió de su estupor y puso manos a la obra. El interrogatorio podía esperar, ahora debía cuidar de las heridas del niño. Se sacó el abrigo que llevaba y lo puso a un lado antes de quitarse el paño que llevaba a la cintura y hacerlo trizas. Cogió el pedazo más grande, sentó al niño de espaldas a él entre sus dos piernas separadas y usó el paño para secar los cabellos de Yuri.

"Jinpachi?"

"Si no te secas pronto, te vas a enfermar. Estás temblando como una hoja. Quédate quieto que yo me encargo" Aunque el pirata nunca se había encargado de un niño, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Secó lo mejor posible el cabello de Yuri, limpiando la herida de su cabeza también. Ya casi había dejado de sangrar, lo que era bueno. Hizo un poco de presión en la herida y paró por completo, no era muy grande. Para seguir secándole debía hacer algo primero.

"Tu hombro está dislocado Kamanosuke. Tengo que devolverlo a su sitio pero va a doler" Como estaba de espaldas no podía ver la expresión en el rostro del niño…no creía poder hacerlo si le veía a la cara, por eso le colocó de esa manera. Yuri asintió con la cabeza. Jinpachi colocó sus grandes manos expertamente sobre el hombro dañado y presionó una sola vez, haciendo gritar a Yuri con fuerza. El grito retumbó en la cueva y se escuchó hasta afuera, sobresaltando a Saizou. Yuri tomó varias bocanadas de aire para recobrar el aliento, cogiéndose el hombro dañado. Dolería menos con el tiempo, ahora que ya estaba en su sitio.

Cuando se hubo calmado, Jinpachi comenzó a retirarle la camisa. Como estaba rota por delante, fue más fácil deslizarla por sus brazos sin causar más daño en el hombro afectado. Luego Jinpachi comenzó a secarle la espalda, brazos y torso con mucho cuidado. Debía dolerle, pero el niño casi no hizo ruido. El pirata cogió uno de las tiras más largas y con eso amarró el brazo de Yuri en un cabestrillo improvisado, para que no lo mueva y se recupere más rápidamente. Con otra improvisada venda, envolvió el pecho de Yuri, cubriendo sus heridas. Luego cogió su abrigo y lo colocó sobre el niño, tapándolo por completo.

"Todavía no hemos terminado. Falta tu tobillo" dijo el pirata. Se levantó y se sentó delante de Yuri a quien recostó un poco en la pared para que tenga algo de apoyo. Yuri se estremeció del contacto con la superficie rígida y fría. Sentado entre las piernas de Jinpachi, había dejado de temblar, el pirata irradiaba calor. El abrigo cubría casi todo su cuerpo dejando sólo ver sus pies desnudos. Jinpachi levantó un poco al abrigo y retiró los pantalones de Yuri con cuidado. Cogió la franela nuevamente y secó sus extremidades inferiores por completo.

"Sólo voy a estimar el daño. No va a doler mucho" le informó el pirata, tomando su tobillo derecho entre sus manos, haciendo una leve presión. "Hinchado, más no torcido ni roto" pensó aliviado Jinpachi. Cogió otro de los pedazos de tela y lo usó para envolver el lesionado tobillo. Luego volvió a cubrir las piernas de Yuri con el abrigo. Finalmente, usó una tela más chica para tapar la marca de mordida en su cuello. No podía soportar verla un segundo más. Tardaría en sanar.

"Ahora Kamanosuke" dijo retirando unos cabellos rojos de la mejilla de yuri. "Cuéntame qué te hicieron esos tipos, sobre todo aquel a quien le rompiste la nariz" a yuri se le abrieron los ojos por enésima en este día. No podía creer que Jinpachi supiera sobre los hombres que le atacaron. El pirata sacó un pin de su bolsillo, acomodó el cabello del niño en una cola y se lo colocó allí para sostenerlo. Era su pin! Yuri sabía que el jefe de los bandidos era quien se había quedado con su pin, así que eso sólo podía significar que Jinpachi se los encontró.

"Si tienes eso, entonces ya deben haberte dicho lo que pasó" dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

"Yo no creo en bastardos hijos de puta. Lo quiero oír de tu boca. Cosas horribles están pasando por mi cabeza Kamanosuke, así que por favor no me mientas, necesito saberlo" dijo Jinpachi, sentado frente a Yuri, muy cerca del niño. Yuri tenía muchas dudas: si Jinpachi le odiaría por no haber podido contra 3 miserables bandidos, si le miraría diferente luego de que le cuente lo que pasó, si se iría después de saberlo todo, si se arrepentiría de haber venido… pero no podía escapar de esa mirada. Había venido a buscarle y eso era bastante, se merecía saber lo que quería saber.

"Fui un idiota. Cuando me di cuenta de que había un campamento ahí ya era muy tarde, me tenían rodeado" dijo sin encarar al mayor. "me cogieron de los brazos, pensaban que era una chica, entonces me cogieron abajo para verificar si en verdad era una. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era un chico hablaron de venderme a unos hombres, que les darían buen dinero, pero antes querían divertirse conmigo" aquí Yuri hizo una pausa para pensar bien lo iba a decir.

"Al que estaba frente a mi, el que me cogió, le pateé entre las piernas, y también le di fuerte al que me cogía los brazos pero antes de que pudiera correr, el jefe me abofeteó en la cara y caí; luego me pateó en la barriga. Fue entonces que se molestaron. Dos me sujetaron al suelo por los brazos mientras el otro se colocaba entre mis piernas. Me dijo puta entre otras cosas y que lo hacían para que me acostumbrara. Luego rompió mi polo y me mordió" dijo Yuri cogiéndose el vendaje del cuello. "también en el pecho y me dolía pero no podía zafarme. Aproveché cuando se levantó para patearle la cara. Supongo que ahí le rompí la nariz, no me fijé. De ahí todo pasó muy rápido. Me defendí lo mejor que pude pero uno consiguió atraparme y me torció el tobillo pero seguí huyendo. Sentí un disparo cuando cruzaba el río y perdí el equilibrio. El río me arrastró muy fuerte y al golpear con una roca me dañé el hombro. Luego salí y llegué acá."

Jinpachi no dijo nada y eso ponía más nervioso al niño. Sus temores se iban acrecentando y le faltaba el aire. Sus ojos le quemaban. A pesar de que quería parecer fuerte, estaba muy asustado, por la respuesta de Jinpachi, por lo que había ocurrido, todo. Así que comenzó a balbucear lo que se le venía a la cabeza, no quería que el pirata le odie.

"Saizou está en lo cierto, soy un inútil. Ya ni puedo defenderme solo de 3 bandidos de quinta. Y sólo causo problemas, los retraso, por eso me fui. Mi padre también me lo decía, que era un inútil, tuvo razón en venderme, sólo así sacaría algo por haberme mantenido esos años. Pero parece que no fue suficiente pues lo terminaron matando, esos a quienes les debía dinero; supongo que no valía tanto después de todo. Ya no puedo luchar, ¿para qué me querrían con ustedes entonces? Por eso—" De pronto, unos enormes brazos le envolvieron, pegando su cara contra el pecho del mayor.

"Jinpachi?"

"Por favor detente, Kamanosuke" dijo el pirata en tono triste. "Es suficiente" estas palabras le helaron la sangre al niño. "Dije algo malo. Ahora Jinpachi se va a ir y voy a quedarme solo de nuevo." Pensó Yuri, conteniendo las lágrimas. Odiaba sentirse tan indefenso.


	7. I: Chapter 6: Screams

_Las cosas mejoran… o no?_

* * *

En el campamento, Rokuro, Seikai y Sasuke esperaban por el regreso de sus compañeros. Rokuro no pudo ocultarles el hecho de que encontraron el abrigo de Yuri tirado en el río; no tuvo que explicarles lo que esto podía significar, por eso el ambiente en el campamento era lúgubre. El paje no consiguió que los otros dos se fueran a dormir pues querían estar despiertos por si volvían sus amigos con noticias. Seikai se sentía culpable por haber peleado con Yuri, provocando sin querer que Saizou se moleste con él; mientras que Sasuke se sentía responsable de no haber hecho nada cuando Saizou reprendió de mala manera al más pequeño. Le había tomado cierto trabajo convencer a los chicos que ellos no debían sentirse así, que nada era como debía ser.

Para pasar el rato, Rokuro comenzó a coser el desgastado abrigo de Yuri. Siempre llevaba consigo aguja e hilo por si su maestro necesitaba de algún remiendo en el traje; su trabajo era garantizar que siempre luciera impecable. Ese hombre necesitaba toda la ayuda del mundo con eso, pensaba con cariño. Sasuke pulía sus kunais por enésima vez, un hábito nervioso de su parte. Seikai había recogido algunas hierbas y estaba preparando cremas para calmar el dolor, por si Yuri estaba herido. Pasaron las horas y nada. Inadvertidamente, los niños se quedaron dormidos y Rokuro les acomodó mejor para que durmieran bien.

Con el abrigo remendado, ya no tenía nada más que hacer así que se puso a pensar. No quería imaginar que pasaría si Yuri aparecía muerto, así que se puso a recordar a su compañero desde que le conoció. Al inicio sólo le veía como alguien de mal carácter, malos modales y obsesionado con Saizou. Era alguien muy extraño al que prefería evitar. Con el pasar del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que sólo necesitaba un poco de dirección sobre cómo hacer las cosas, claro que él no se ofrecería a enseñarle, no si podía evitarlo. Por ejemplo, una vez Yuri dejó todo regado en la cocina buscando algo de comer antes de reclamarle a Rokuro que no encontraba algo decente en la despensa. El paje se molestó y aunque no le gritó le dijo de forma muy severa que la cena ya había concluido hace horas y que como él no se presentó, Izanami se comió su cena. Además le dio a entender que era muy desconsiderado de su parte darle más trabajo al desarreglar la cocina de esa manera, que si buscaba algo debía preguntarle primero, y con eso le mandó a su cuarto.

Yuri se fue calladito, sin decir nada pero fastidiado. A la mañana siguiente, Rokuro se levantó más temprano que de costumbre para limpiar la cocina, sólo para darse con la sorpresa de que ya estaba limpia. Intrigado, continuó con sus labores hasta que apareció Sasuke llevando los desayunos. Cuando le preguntó si él había limpiado, éste dijo que no, que recién llegaba. Antes de irse, el ninja le agregó, nerviosamente, si podía decirle a Yuri que hoy él no estaría, así que debía buscar él solo a Amaheru si quería cogerle. Al parecer, el pelirrojo solía jugar con el animalito algunas tardes, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y por ende la cena.

Rokuro entregó el mensaje por escrito a Yuri y, efectivamente, el chico se volvió a perder la cena. Que Yuri se interesara tanto por un animalito le llamó la atención, no le creyó capaza de eso. Esperó a que el chico vuelva y le vio entrar a su cuarto (aunque se acercó a la cocina, no entró). Cogiendo la bandeja de comida que había salvado de las garras de Izanami, dejó la cena frente al cuarto de Yuri, tocó la puerta y se fue. Al poco rato vio a Kamanosuke mirar confundido a la comida, buscando al responsable por todos lados, antes de regresar a su cuarto llevando consigo la bandeja.

Desde entonces, Rokuro había hecho lo mismo cada vez que el chico se perdía la cena. Por lo demás todo seguía igual entre ellos. Con la llegada de Jinpachi, las cosas cambiaron un poco. El pirata y el pelirrojo se habían hecho amigos. Les veía de cuando en cuando conversando, bebiendo y comiendo juntos, parecían llevarse muy bien. Un día en que el chico parecía estar muy tomado, Rokuro pasó por su cuarto y se dio cuenta que Jinpachi también estaba ahí. Sin quererlo escuchó parte de lo que ellos estaban conversando. Al parecer de niño Yuri la había pasado muy mal; vendido por el padre y solo en el mundo, no era una sorpresa por qué su comportamiento era tan extraño. Salió adelante lo mejor que pudo y eso se ganó el respeto de Rokuro. Su vida en comparación a la de Yuri había sido un paseo de rosas.

El paje suspiró cansadamente, deseando de todo corazón que Yuri regrese sano y salvo con ellos…

* * *

Podía sentir como Jinpachi acariciaba su espalda por encima del abrigo. "Por qué hace eso? Quiere..consolarme? está diciendo adiós?" pensaba Yuri angustiado, sin poder moverse, paralizado por el temor de lo que vendría después. Su padre nunca le había tratado con cariño y su madre lo veía como a un extraño al que debía cuidar; ni que decir del hombre que le compró. Estaba acostumbrado a golpes e insultos, por eso no entendía el significado de este tipo de gestos. Sentía algo pero no sabía que era. Al igual que cómo pasó cuando Saizou le tocó la cabeza, y eso le confundía y frustraba, aunque ahora su miedo le hizo quedarse inmóvil.

"Kamanosuke" dijo el pirata, siempre le llamaba por su nombre. "Eres un chico muy fuerte y muy capaz, ya sea que te puedas desempeñar como guerrero o no. Rokuro, yo y los demás te queremos de regreso no por lo que seas capaz de hacer por nosotros sino porque eres parte de nuestro grupo. Te dije que no te iba a abandonar y aquí estoy. Tu padre fue un cobarde al hacerte eso, tú no eres como él, vales mucho más; y Saizou se equivocó al decirte esas cosas, no hay nada de malo en ti, eres un sobreviviente como todos nosotros; así que sácate esas ideas de la cabeza."

Yuri asintió con la cabeza, aún sumergido en el abrazo. Cuando el pirata le alejó de su cuerpo, Yuri ya no tenía frío. Sentado, cubierto por el abrigo de Jinpachi y con la fogata cerca se sentía bien. El pirata no parecía molesto, sus palabras le hicieron sentirse…mejor, y tal vez, feliz? No lo sabía, pero era agradable. Parecía que se iba a quedar con él mientras sus ropas secaban para partir de regreso al campamento, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

"Saizou, ya puedes entrar" dijo de repente Jinpachi, sobresaltando a Yuri.

"Qué-?" Yuri no pudo terminar cuando vio la figura del ninja entrando a la cueva. Lo que le dijo a Jinpachi era verdad pero muy en el fondo aún sentía que Saizou tenía razón así que no le culpaba por haberle tratado de esa manera. Ni su propio padre le aguantaba, por qué el ninja sería la excepción? Las palabras de Jinpachi le habían reconfortado pero la presencia del ninja hizo volver sus inseguridades.

"Saizou se va a quedar aquí contigo mientras yo estoy fuera" Esto sorprendió a Yuri, pensó que después de todo el pirata se iba a quedar. No entendía lo que pasaba.

"Él sólo va a sentarse aquí sin decir una palabra. No te va a molestar. Sólo va a asegurarse de que nada te pase hasta que regrese" Saizou se sentó donde el pirata indicaba, sin decir palabra. Sentía venir con fuerza desde el pirata una intención de matar muy grande que hace tiempo no había sentido en nadie. No le había hecho más daño hasta ahora pero eso podría cambiar de un momento a otro.

"Pero por qué? A dónde vas?" dijo el niño aferrándose con fuerza al abrigo que cubría su cuerpo. Jinpachi se le acercó y le murmuró algo al oído que le hizo temblar. Luego de un breve adiós, el pirata desapareció en la noche. Una vez solos, Yuri se recostó mirando hacia la pared de la cueva, dándole la espalda a Saizou, quien observaba detenidamente sus movimientos.

El ninja había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación entre los dos. Se daba cuenta lo poco que conocía a Yuri a pesar de verlo a diario. Se lamentaba haberle juzgado mal y haberle dicho todas esas cosas injustas. Sabía que debía pedirle perdón, más por el bien del chico que por su propia conciencia, pero se le había ordenado que se mantuviera callado así que estaba en un dilema. Saizou había notado la cara hinchada de Kamanosuke; si bien Jinpachi había hecho un gran trabajo limpiando sus heridas, por lo que se dijeron y los vendajes que cubrían al niño, Yuri estaba en malas condiciones. Quería hablarle pero no sabía por donde comenzar. En eso, un gruñido se escuchó. Era el estómago de Yuri; estaba con hambre. El ninja recordó lo que le había mandado Rokuro y sacó la bolsita de comida.

"Toma" dijo en un tono que esperaba fuese amable. "Rokuro te preparó esto por si tenías hambre" explicó el ninja. Yuri se volteó para ver de qué se trataba; extendió su brazo bueno y cogió la bolsita: había trozos de carne dentro y hongos cocidos. Se sentó mejor antes de devorar el contenido de la bolsa. No había comido casi en todo el día! Saizou le observó comer un rato, observando por primera vez lo indefenso que se veía. Ahí, envuelto en un gran abrigo se veía más pequeño aún. Ahora se daba cuenta lo cruel que había sido. Además, al percatarse de que hizo sentir al niño como si ya no sirviera, como algo que debe ser desechado acabado su fin, le hirió bastante….era lo mismo que habían hecho con su maestro y él se lo estaba haciendo al niño. Se sentía una basura.

Tomando valor, se decidió a hablar. Si Jinpachi le castigaba, que así sea.

"Escucha. Siento mucho lo que pasó. Quiero que sepas que no debí haber dicho eso. Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo y quieras marcharte pero sería mejor que continuáramos todos juntos. No te estoy presionando. Si quieres irte, estoy seguro que Jinpachi te seguirá así que no temas quedarte solo. Tal vez no sea el único" dijo Saizou, pensando en como acabaría todo. Los demás también estaban molestos con él…tal vez quien se quedaría solo al final sería él. Nada nuevo.

"No estoy molesto" esto sacó a Saizou de sus pensamientos.

"qué?"

"No estoy molesto contigo. No dijiste ninguna mentira" dijo bajito Yuri mientras comía un hongo, uno de sus favoritos.

"Yuri, eso no es así. Yo.." nunca había sido muy bueno en expresar lo que en verdad quería decir, así que debía ser cuidadoso. "ah…estaba molesto con todo, esta situación, el ejército de Leyesu, ese estúpido mago… y me descargué contigo. Fue injusto y cruel. Ahora que estás así no te puedo exigir que seas el mismo de antes. Yo fui quien actuó mal, no tú" intentó ser lo más claro posible. Yuri no parecía convencido, ni siquiera le miraba, seguí comiendo lo que quedaba en la bolsa.

"Ok…. "

Saizou no sabía que más decir. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el Kamanosuke ruidoso y parlanchín, no con este niño triste y callado. Hubiese preferido mil veces que le golpee para terminar con este asunto. No sabía como estaban las cosas entre ellos, si le había perdonado o no, si le creía o no, si se quedaría o no….Tal vez sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas. Debió haberse quedado callado como dijo Jinpachi.

"Kamanosuke, tus ropas ya están secas. Cámbiate antes de que te quedes dormido. Yo voy a estar aquí afuera haciendo guardia"

Una vez solo, Yuri salió de su capullo de tela y cogió sus ropas. Se quitó el cabestrillo para colocarse lo que quedaba de su polo. El hombro ya no le dolía tanto. Una vez vestido, se cubrió con el abrigo de Jinpachi para irse a dormir, cuando de repente un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde el bosque, seguido por otros dos más no mucho tiempo después. Yuri sonrió; Jinpachi le había dicho que iba a acabar con los bastardos que le habían atacado, que los haría sufrir. Con el eco de sus gritos aún en su oído, Yuri cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.


	8. I: Chapter 7: Night ends

_Es hora de partir…. Es momento de decidir._

* * *

Sasuke y Seikai dormían en el campamento mientras Rokuro seguía manteniendo guardia, esperando por el retorno de sus amigos. Escuchó unos gritos desgarradores a lo lejos. Se alejó un poco del campamento para tener una mejor visión del bosque y vio unos destellos de luz…en definitiva se trataba de Jinpachi. Los destellos provenían de la zona donde habían dejado atados a los bandidos.

El pirata les había matado, eso sólo podía significar que….no, Rokuro no quería especular más sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya no lo soportaba. Sería mejor mantenerse ocupado hasta que amaneciera, sin pensar en lo que pasaba allá. Sin darse cuenta, apretó con más fuerza el abrigo de Yuri entre sus manos. Luego de un rato, sacó uno de los kunais de Sasuke del bolsillo del niño y un cuchillo, cogió unas cortezas de árbol y comenzó a tallarlas….

Saizou tenía una idea de a dónde había ido el pirata que se confirmó cuando oyó los gritos de 3 hombres en la lejanía. Yuri no estaba muerto pero esos tipos habían querido hacerle cosas…que prefería no recordar. Pensando que Jinpachi volvería en cualquier momento ahora que había terminado con esos hombres, el ninja regresó a sentarse donde el otro le había indicado. Cuando entró a la cueva vio que Yuri dormía. Su respiración era pausada y rítmica. Saizou sólo esperaba que no tuviera pesadillas a causa de lo que le pasó.

Luego de una hora, el pirata aún no volvía. Saizou empezó a preocuparse, no sabía si algo le había ocurrido o simplemente se estaba calmando, caminando por el bosque, para no matarle. El ninja no estaba del todo seguro que no terminaría como esos bandidos. Otra hora más y Saizou ya estaba pensando en salir a buscarle pero lo pensó bien y decidió que no podía dejar solo al niño. Faltaban dos horas para que saliera el sol, si Jinpachi no volvía, él no sabría que decirle a Yuri cuando despertara ni cómo haría para convencerlo de venir con él…esto no podía ponerse peor.

Al poco rato, Saizou escuchó movimiento fuera de la cueva que lo puso en alerta. Estaba pronto a desenvainar su espada cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

"relájate chico, sólo soy yo" Jinpachi sonaba más tranquilo, cómo el de siempre. Cuando el ninja pudo verle mejor notó que llevaba un saco a la espalda.

"Esos tipos si que estaban bien surtidos. Para suerte nuestra habían tenido un día muy provechoso robando. Toma" dijo Jinpachi bajito, para no despertar a Yuri, lanzándole un trozo de pan a Saizou. Éste lo cogió sin decir palabra.

"Aquello que no sean víveres, lo venderemos en el siguiente pueblo. Hay cosas muy interesantes aquí. El sake es mío claro" dijo el pirata, depositando el saco en el suelo. Saizou dijo un leve gracias y comenzó a comer, no sabiendo muy bien en que terreno se encontraba con el recién llegado. Aunque el ninja estaba de acuerdo en aceptar el castigo que el otro creyera conveniente, preferiría no hacerlo. Tampoco estaba seguro de aguantar toda una batalla con Jinpachi así como se encontraba: a los 15 años aún no tenía la fuerza que alcanzó 10 años después, y aún así, pelear contra el pirata, hubiera sido un desafío.

"Debemos partir ahora. Yo llevaré a Yuri; tú puedes cargar el saco y seguir comiendo mientras hacemos el camino de regreso. No tienes que estar tan alerta, me encargué de que fuese un retorno tranquilo" dijo sonriendo perversamente el pirata, lo que estremeció a Saizou. El ninja sólo podía imaginar lo que había hecho el otro en esas dos horas…mejor no pensar en ello.

Jinpachi levantó el cuerpo inerte de Yuri como si no pesara nada y lo cogió entre sus brazos, por delante de su pecho. Instintivamente, aún dormido, Yuri se acomodó a su nueva posición rodeando el torso de Jinpachi con sus piernas mientras que sus brazos se acomodaban sobre los amplios hombros y su cabeza reposaba sobre la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro del joven moreno. Jinpachi le señaló con la cabeza a Saizou partir de inmediato y éste le siguió, levantando el saco sobre su hombro.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. Saizou miraba hacia los lados, más por hábito que por desconfianza hacia las palabras de Jinpachi. Todo se veía tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común: árboles y más árboles, hasta que vio un brazo humano atascado en un tronco a un lado del río. Sabía quien había sido el responsable y eso le ponía un poco nervioso…pues lo tenía a su lado.

"Dime, y te disculpaste con Kamanosuke?" Esta pregunta le movió el piso a Saizou pues no sabía qué responder, parecía una pregunta con truco. Si decía que no, daría la impresión de que no tenía nada de qué disculparse y eso enfadaría al pirata; si decía que sí, bueno, habría desobedecido una orden directa y sería castigado severamente. Después de pensarlo un segundo, decidió decir la verdad.

"Sí…sí me disculpé"

"Y qué te respondió?" dijo el pirata mirando de lado a Saizou. Éste por su parte, desvió la mirada al río.

"Que no estaba molesto conmigo; luego le dije por qué debería estar molesto conmigo y que él no tenía la culpa, pero él sólo me dijo OK….así que no sé si se va o se queda….no sé si empeoré las cosas o no" finalizó Saizou, abatido.

"mmmmm…" El pirata no añadió más, se quedó pensando un rato. "lo sabremos al llegar al campamento. Presiento que Rokuro sabrá qué decirle a Yuri para convencerlo que se quede….no debe haber dormido nada pensando en ello, hn!. Sigamos avanzando, a este paso llegaremos al amanecer" Saizou afirmó con la cabeza y siguieron su rumbo.

* * *

Sasuke y Seikai despertaron con los primero rayos de sol, muy ofuscados por haberse quedado dormidos. Rokuro ya no tenía más corteza que tallar y estaba preparando el desayuno con unos hongos silvestres y algunas cosas que compraron en el mercado. Había llenado un bowl de agua fresca, esperando por sus amigos. Sasuke comió su desayuno rápidamente y se subió a un árbol para ver si divisaba a Jinpachi desde lo alto. Rokuro planeaba esperar hasta el mediodía por sus amigos antes de partir en dirección al pueblo siguiente como le había indicado Jinpachi…y todavía tenía que decirle a los dos pequeños sobre esto…no era una buena mañana.

Al poco rato, Sasuke bajó del árbol, agitado y con miedo.

"J-Jinpachi está de regreso y…y está cargando un bulto en sus brazos…creo que es Yuri…p-pero no se mueve…" Rokuro se levantó, pidiéndoles a los chicos que permanezcan calmados y que más bien le traigan las vendas y cremas que habían preparado ayer, por si estaban heridos. Como Sasuke no mencionó a Saizou, pensó que había ocurrido lo peor y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Le indicó a los niños que se queden en el campamento, que él iría a ver si Jinpachi necesitaba ayuda y que regresaría en seguida. En realidad quería hablar con él primero para saber qué hacer a continuación.

Salió corriendo en la dirección que indicó Sasuke, cuesta abajo y se encontró con una escena que no esperaba.

"Saizou! Cómo—pero que-"

"Ssshhhh- Yuri está dormido aún. Habla más bajo" expresó suavemente Jinpachi, a un sorprendido Rokuro. La sangre le volvió al cuerpo, los 3 habían vuelto vivos…ahora debía saber qué tan mal estaba el más chico. Mirando el bulto enroscado alrededor de Jinpachi moviéndose un poco, el mayor contestó antes de que hiciera la pregunta.

"Kamanosuke-mmm, esos hombres le hicieron bastante daño. Hay alguna heridas que quisiera las revisaras. Hice lo mejor que pude con lo que tenía en ese momento pero-entenderás cuando le veas. Sólo déjame decirte que lo que ves es todo lo que hay, no le insistas que te vuelva a contar lo ocurrido. No creo que quiera decirlo de nuevo" Rokuro se preocupó por estas palabras del pirata pero sólo asintió con la cabeza. Estaban de regreso y eso era lo que importaba.

Los 4 llegaron juntos al campamento para alegría de los otros dos niños, pero Sasuke lucía preocupado.

"Por qué Yuri no se mueve?"

"Solamente está muy cansado, eso es todo. Tuvo una noche difícil" apaciguó Rokuro. "Jinpachi ha traído algunas cosas interesantes consigo. Seikai, Sasuke, ¿por qué no se encargan de clasificar las cosas entre lo que vamos a vender y lo que vamos a usar? Vayan allá con Jinpachi y Saizou mientras yo me quedo con Yuri para revisar sus heridas" Sasuke miró de reojo a Saizou, aún molesto con él, pero asintió con la cabeza, y los 4 se dirigieron hacia el otro extremo del campamento. Antes de irse, Jinpachi depositó al dormido Kamanosuke en el suelo, suavemente.

Rokuro se le acercó y le movió un poco para no sobresaltarle.

"Yuri, despierta, ya es de día" Kamanosuke se encogió más, cubriendo su cabeza con el abrigo del pirata. Rokuro volvió a hacer lo mismo hasta que por fin consiguió despertarle. Yuri salió de su capullo y se estiró como un gato, antes de mirar a sus alrededores.

"Rokuro?" dijo mirando al mayor con sus enormes ojos verdes. Rokuro le miró con detenimiento, estaba cubierto con vendajes y su polo esta rasgado por delante…no quería pensar en lo que el chico había pasado.

"Sí soy yo. Estás de nuevo en el campamento. Jinpachi te trajo mientras dormías. Él está por allá, no te preocupes." Yuri miró que a lo lejos estaba el pirata, con los otros chicos, viendo algo. "Necesitas que te cambie unos vendajes. Me permites?" dijo Rokuro señalando las ropas del niño. Yuri no hizo ni dijo nada por un momento hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Una a una, Rokuro fue retirando las telas que envolvían diferentes partes del cuerpo de Yuri, revisando y lavando las heridas, aplicándoles ungüento, y volviéndolas a cubrir…en silencio. Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento. Se sentía triste al ver la piel dañada imaginando cómo había adquirido el niño esas heridas; sentía rabia consigo mismo por no haber hablado con Saizou antes, sobre su mal carácter; sentía odio hacia esos hombres, que habían lastimado de esta manera a un niño pequeño; y sobre todo incertidumbre sobre lo que iba a suceder luego….no, debía convencer a Yuri de quedarse con ellos, no dejaría que ande solo por ahí, era impensable.

Cuando terminó, comenzó a coser el polo rasgado de Yuri; el niño le miraba curioso, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuese algo especial. Cuando terminó, le entregó sus ropas a Yuri y le alcanzó su abrigo ya remendado, lo que sorprendió al chico. Éste le dio las gracias. Rokuro le prometió que en el siguiente pueblo le comprarían nuevos zapatos y nueva ropa.

"No quiero nueva ropa. Ésta me gusta como está, se ve muy bien, mejor que antes" dijo el niño, sonriendo. Rokuro se sorprendió por su respuesta pero aceptó su pedido. Le indicó que se sentara delante suyo, de espaldas a él para poder peinarle. Yuri dudó un poco pero luego hizo lo que le pidieron. Rokuro retiró el pin, dejando libre los cabellos colorados y con un peine, comenzó a cepillarlos. Mientras hacía esto se dio cuenta de 2 cosas: 1) el cabello de Yuri era muy sedoso. Era suave al tacto, y 2) se sentía bien asistiendo al niño de esta manera.

Secretamente, Rokuro había deseado que el Lord Sanada se casara y tuviera hijos. Se había imaginado cuidando de los niños o niñas, jugando con ellos, contándoles historias, conversando….eran cosas que había compartido muy poco con su propio hermano, Nanakuma, por haber sido separados a tan corta edad; pero que esperaba vivir con los hijos de su nuevo amo. Claro que, luego de vivir con Sanada por tanto tiempo sabía que esto no iba a pasar. El hombre se resistía a sentar cabeza, así que había abandonado ese sueño hace varios años.

Cuando hubo terminado de cepillarle, cogió el pin y amarró con él el sedoso cabello en una coleta alta. Notó que Yuri cogió unas cosas del suelo pero no le dio importancia hasta que éste habló.

"Qué bonito! De quién son estos?" dijo levantando unos palitos de comer, finamente tallados, mostrándoselos al paje.

"No son de nadie. Yo los tallé anoche" dijo Rokuro, recordando la mala noche que había pasado y cómo esa simple actividad había logrado distraer su mente.

"me puedo quedar con un par?" dijo Yuri, cogiendo dos palitos entre sus dedos y simulando comer, practicando. Rokuro le indicó que no había problema. Recién en ese momento, sintió que un peso se quitaba de sus hombros, percibió todo como real. Atrás quedó la noche, con sus desventuras y preocupaciones. Yuri había regresado con ellos con vida y no tenía pensado dejarlo ir. Le envolvió en sus brazos por detrás, colocando su cabeza sobre la del niño. Éste se sorprendió por el gesto, quedando inmóvil.

"Yuri" dijo haciendo una pausa. "Prométeme que nunca volverás a desaparecer de esta manera, sin decir a dónde vas ni si volverás. Sé que no hemos interactuado mucho en el pasado pero quiero que te des cuenta que eres parte importante de este grupo. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Corriendo sin saber a dónde ir, pensando en qué te podría haber ocurrido…no quiero volver a pasar por eso si puedo evitarlo. No te culpo por nada Yuri, sólo te pido que te quedes con nosotros, que no te vayas dónde no pueda saber de ti" Rokuro quedó sorprendido con sus propias palabras pero no se arrepentía de ninguna. Los niños se estaban ganado un lugar en su corazón; sufriría de igual manera si se tratase de Sasuke o Seikai, pero sentía que este chiquillo le necesitaba más, como cuando decidió tomar de amo a Sanada en lugar de a su hermano mayor, Noboyuki…. El otro le necesitaba más.

"ah-mm-ok…no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo." Dijo en una voz muy suave el menor. Yuri sentía que se le oprimía el pecho y no era porque Rokuro le apretase fuerte…era otra cosa. No sabía por qué pero no soportaba la idea de entristecer al otro ni de gritarle por decirle qué hacer con su vida…todo era tan extraño. Nunca nadie, ni si quiera sus padres, se habían preocupado por él, por su bienestar, y ya de mayor la gente mantenía su distancia y le apartaba, y Yuri siempre lo tomó como algo natural pues siempre fue así y sabía como lidiar con ello. En cambio esto era nuevo, extraño… y estar atrapado en la mente de un niño no ayudaba en nada.

"ok" dijo Rokuro, soltándole. "Ve con Sasuke y Seikai. Te están esperando con tu desayuno, no les hagas esperar" dijo el paje, levantándose del suelo. Yuri se fue donde los otros y los 2 niños comenzaron a servirle la comida y alcanzarle el agua. Rokuro estaba seguro que Jinpachi les había pedido que no hicieran preguntas sobre anoche.

Los dos mayores se reunieron con Rokuro y éste les dijo que todo estaba bien, que Yuri venía con ellos. Estos se mostraron aliviados. El día estaba empezando bien, la noche había quedado atrás.


	9. I: Chapter 8: Lockpick

_Intermedio…. Un momento de paz :)_

* * *

Como Yuri no tenía zapatos, Jinpachi le cargaba mientras recorrían el camino al siguiente pueblo. El niño se resistió al inicio pero no pudo hacer nada contra el pirata, así que se dejó llevar, para diversión de todos. Rokuro y Saizou cargaban un saco cada uno, con las cosas que iban a vender y con las que se iban a quedar. Esperaban obtener buen dinero con lo que Jinpachi había conseguido. Como Yuri había enseñado los palitos de comer que le había dado Rokuro, todos escogieron un par cada uno. El paje también había tallado unos bowls, así que también se los repartieron…la noche de angustias había sido de utilidad después de todo.

Al poco rato de haber partido, Yuri se quedó nuevamente dormido. Los demás procuraron no hacer ruido para no despertarle. Sasuke aún parecía molesto con Saizou así que no le hablaba; por lo demás, todo era normal entre ellos. Intercambiaban algunas palabras pero no muchas…estaban cansados. No habían dormido en toda la noche o habían dormido poco. Sólo querían llegar lo más pronto posible al siguiente pueblo para descansar…no era seguro quedarse al lado del camino.

Cuando salieron del bosque, dos hombres con pinta de querer problemas, se les acercaron, con intención de robarles. Rokuro y Saizou se encargaron de ellos fácilmente y los derrotaron al poco rato; sin embargo, la conmoción despertó a Yuri. Aunque era el camino más directo ir por el sendero principal, seguramente iban a encontrar más personas como ésas, así que decidieron ir por un camino alterno….llegarían de noche al pueblo, no podrían vender nada ese día, pero era lo más seguro, estaban cansados y no creían poder derrotarlos a todos.

Aún así, no estaban libres de peligro, así que Saizou y Rokuro se adelantaron varios metros para dar la alerta a Jinpachi –quien se quedaría con los niños- si había un peligro y así pudieran ponerse a buen resguardo. Cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron, esperaron un rato antes de seguir avanzando. Yuri se estaba aburriendo del silencio.

"Jinpachi, nunca terminaste de contarme tu viaje a esa isla con conejos gigantes" dijo Yuri, mirándole a la cara, aún siendo llevado por el mayor.

"C-conejos gigantes?" preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido, con ojos muy abiertos y brillantes y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Seikai se acercó un poco más, para ver mejor a Yuri, quien estaba muy arriba de ellos.

"Qué tan grandes? Así? Yo vi una vez uno de este tamaño en el templo" dijo Seikai, abriendo los brazos para indicar el tamaño del animal.

"No! son del tamaño de una persona. Hasta acá" dijo Yuri señalando el tope de la cabeza del pirata. Esta conversación estaba divirtiendo a Jinpachi y después de la mala noche que tuvo, le caía muy bien. Tal vez el viaje no sería tan aburrido después de todo.

"No puede existir un conejo tan grande…debes haber entendido mal" dijo Seikai, mirando a Yuri pasivamente. Sasuke puso un semblante triste pues ya se había hecho la idea de estar rodeado de conejos gigantes, acariciando su suave pelaje.

"Es verdad!" exclamó Yuri. "Jinpachi tiene la piel de uno de esos conejos en su barco, colgando de la pared. Yo le he visto!" dijo en voz alta Yuri, mirando a Jinpachi para que le dijera a los otros que no mentía. Seikai miraba al pirata con la boca abierta, expectante, ansioso de oír su respuesta; Sasuke le miraba boquiabierto, algo indignado ante la idea de que el pirata hubiese matado a tan bella criatura. Finalmente, con tantos ojos mirándole, el pirata decidió aclarar las cosas.

"Bueno, Kamanosuke no está del todo equivocado" tomando un poco de aire, continuó. "El animal se parece a un conejo pero no lo es. Los locales le dan muchos nombres pero yo me refiero a ellos como canguros. Son grandes y de piernas fuertes. También saben muy bien" Sasuke inhaló aire muy hondo al escuchar esto último. "Hay una historia muy interesante sobre el que tengo en mi barco. Resulta…"

Jinpachi les contó, mientras seguían caminando cómo llegó a ese lejano país del sur, cómo se hizo amigo de un grupo de gente asentada ahí, cómo cazaron al canguro…lo último puso a Sasuke al borde de las lágrimas, así que pasó rápido a lo que sucedió luego. Los chicos hacían preguntas muy interesantes y él estaba contento de contestarlas. Nunca habían dejado Japón, así que tenían varias dudas. Poco a poco la conversación pasó a un tono más pícaro, adulto, como siempre ocurría cuando Jinpachi pasaba el rato con Yuri. El jovencito no se impresionaba por el lenguaje rudo y obsceno que usaba el pirata para amenizar y graficar sus historias…Yuri era así también.

Sin embargo, los otros 2 no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de lenguaje. Si bien Sasuke entendía de que hablaban y las palabras que decían, lo que se contaba hacía que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Seikai en cambio, por la vida en el monasterio que había llevado, no comprendía varios términos así que se perdía la hilación de las cosas de rato en rato.

Justo en medio de una de estas historias rosas, Rokuro y Saizou regresan a unírseles, pues ya iba a oscurecer y faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo. Inmediatamente, el paje se dio cuenta de lo que se hablaba y eso le perturbó.

"Jinpachi!" el mencionado, dejó de hablar.

"Qué? Pasa algo?" Rokuro mira rápidamente como, si bien Yuri parece divertido, Sasuke se ve incómodo, colorado como un tomate; mientras que Seikai….bueno parecía más confundido que nervioso.

"No les cuentes esas cosas a los niños, por favor" dijo Rokuro, cogiéndose la sien.

"Yo no soy un niño! Y quiero oír el final!" gritó Yuri. Saizou esbozó una sonrisa. No pensaba ayudar a Rokuro en esto, era demasiado gracioso para detenerlo.

"De hecho, lo que estaba diciendo tiene bastante que ver con cómo se resolvieron las cosas…" agregó Jinpachi, retando al paje a detenerle. Rokuro no dio su brazo a torcer.

"Pareces un niño y te comportas como un niño, eso es suficiente para mi" explicó severamente el joven de cabellos oscuros, mirando a Yuri. "Y ésa no es una conversación adecuada para niños. Jinpachi, por favor, me sentiría mejor si le bajaras el tono a la historia o les hablases de otra cosa" dijo Rokuro mirando fijamente al pirata, quien sonreía divertido. Yuri se inclinó para verle a la cara.

"Jinpachi, dime que pasó después" demandó Yuri. No sabía si era escuchar ese pedido, que ya tantas veces le había hecho Yuri, en una voz tan joven que sonaba inocente, o si era la mirada de desaprobación que le mandaba el paje, pero al final el pirata cedió.

"Lo siento chico. Tu mamá dice que no" claro que Jinpachi no podía terminar sin molestar un poco al otro. Saizou hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no reírse de la cara que pusieron Rokuro y Yuri ante este comentario.

Yuri insistió un rato más pero fue en vano. Sasuke intervino entonces, pidiendo al pirata que le cuente sobre cómo consiguió a Verónica. Jinpachi accedió de buena gana y, obviando las partes calientes, detalló las circunstancias bajo las cuales se quedó con la pantera.

Justo cuando el cielo se volvió totalmente negro, llegaron al pueblo. Todo parecía cerrado, pero luego de buscar un rato, hallaron un hospedaje donde quedarse. Sólo tenían dos futones pues no pudieron pagar por más, así que se acomodaron como pudieron. Comieron un poco y al poco rato, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

El sol aún no había salido pero yo ya estaba despierto ya que era la hora a la que normalmente me levanto para hacer mis deberes en el castillo. Estábamos muy lejos de Ueda pero no podía romper con mi rutina, era algo que se me había enseñado a hacer desde que era muy pequeño, para eso fui entrenado.

Viendo a los otros dormir me puse a pensar cómo las cosas habían cambiado. Primero me fue difícil admitirlo pero ahora estaba seguro de ello: no éramos adultos (siempre con nuestras defensas altas) atrapados en cuerpos más jóvenes, por lo menos no del todo; estábamos actuando más como las edades que aparentábamos tener que los adultos que éramos. Saizou por ejemplo se comportaba como el típico adolescente de 15 años, furioso, incapaz de controlarse y obstinado; claro que los eventos recientes le habían calmado un poco pero no era el mismo hombre que había conocido. No sé ya que otras cosas esperar de él.

De Jinpachi sé poco pero aún así puedo notar que está diferente. Si bien se lleva bien y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Kakei, no pasaba de ser un compañero de juergas de Yuri y de intercambiar unas palabras con Sasuke respecto a Verónica. En cambio ahora había tomado el rol de protector, casi como un hermano mayor de los niños, especialmente de Yuri. A diferencia de Saizou, Jinpachi disfrutaba quedarse con los niños y hablar con ellos.

A Sasuke le conozco desde hace varios años así que puedo afirmar que se está comportando como era antes. No le conocí de 11 años pero de joven había sido así, callado, obediente, y bastante tímido. Pequeño para su edad, siempre fue engreído por los mayores, especialmente las señoras. Las cosas cambiaron un poco luego de convertirse en ninja, aunque el entrenamiento no eliminó su corazón sensible.

Seikai…. No sé nada de él. Pasa buena parte del tiempo con Izanami y Benmaru. Es más joven de lo que su enorme cuerpo deja entrever, tal vez sea por eso. Ahora de 13 años, recién le estoy llegando a conocer. Tranquilo pero testarudo, parece preocuparse sinceramente por sus compañeros más pequeños, de la misma manera en que se preocupaba por Izanami.

Yuri es el que más ha cambiado, creo. Debido a su carácter siempre procuré mantenerme alejado de él y para ser sinceros me solían fastidiar un montón sus berrinches (que el Saizou de entonces impresionantemente aguantaba sin pestañear, o más bien ignoraba por completo) y escándalos. Sin embargo ahora, viéndolo tan indefenso y conociendo algo de su tortuoso pasado, me siento más inclinado a ayudarle, protegerle…cuidarle. Sé que las muestras de cariño le incomodan, siento cómo se tensa cuando le toco…. Me pregunto si será así como se portaba a esa edad, o si tuvo a alguien a su lado aunque sea por un corto tiempo, que se preocupara por él. Todo parece indicar que no. Ya no persigue a Saizou para retarle y no sé si eso debería preocuparme…. La verdad ya ni me reconozco a mi mismo.

Desde chico fui criado para preocuparme por otros en lugar de mi mismo, por ser el perfecto sirviente de un gran señor, así que preocuparme por mis compañeros y ocuparme de los más chicos no es lo que me perturba, sino que los lazos que estamos formando ahora son diferentes a los que teníamos antes…. Para bien o para mal, todo puede cambiar una vez que volvamos a la normalidad y por algún motivo eso me entristece….

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar, salieron muy temprano al mercado. Jinpachi y Rokuro se llevaron los sacos para comerciar con los productos y comprar más víveres entre otras cosas. Algunos de los objetos tenían regular valor, pero los sitios a donde iban a ir a negociar por ellos no eran los lugares más apropiados para llevar niños, así que Saizou se quedó con ellos. Entre otras razones, esperaban que así se limaran asperezas entre los chicos y el ninja. También podría ir terriblemente mal, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

Con el poco dinero que quedaba después de pagar el hospedaje, compraron nuevos zapatos para Yuri. Ahora que ya podía caminar nuevamente, los 3 niños salieron juntos a recorrer el mercado, ante la atenta mirada del ninja. Cuando comenzó a llegar más gente, Saizou perdió de vista a los niños por un momento y fue a buscarles. "Les digo que no se alejen de mi y es lo primero que hacen. Por eso no me gustan los niños" pensaba molesto Saizou.

De un momento a otro, mientras miraba a un señor hacer trucos con sus aves, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba solo entre la multitud. Desde abajo, rodeado de tantos adultos, no podía ver dónde estaban sus amigos, y caminó apresuradamente para buscarles. Doblando una esquina, chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo. Levantó la mirada y vio parado delante suyo a un hombre grande, muy molesto.

"P-perdón…no vi-" dijo avergonzado

"Tch! Niño idiota! crees que con pedir disculpas lo arreglas todo? ah? Me has hecho botar mis manzanas" dijo el hombre, furioso, señalando dos manzanas en el suelo. Sasuke se levantó, cogió las manzanas y, con los brazos extendidos, agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa, se las entregó al hombre.

"Perdón!" dijo una vez más. El hombre empujó las manzanas volviéndolas a tirar al suelo. Sasuke levantó la vista asustado.

"Esas ya no sirven. Vendrás a trabajar conmigo para pagar por ellas" exclamó el hombre cogiendo a Sasuke del brazo, lo que asustó mucho al chico. De repente, de entre la multitud, apareció una personita de cabellos rojos.

"Oye, imbécil! Ya te pidió disculpas, déjale ir" gritó Yuri, mirando molesto con sus enormes ojos verdes al hombre. El sujeto no podía creer que un niño tan pequeño le haya insultado y eso le molestó aún más. Soltó a Sasuke y se abalanzó sobre Yuri, cogiéndole por los cabellos, zamaqueándole con brusquedad.

"SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL" gritó Yuri, intentando quitar las manos del hombre de sus cabellos.

"Ahora aprenderás maldito mocoso" bramó el hombre mayor, levantando la mano con intención de golpear al niño que tenía prisionero. En eso, una sombra se interpuso entre Yuri y el hombre, bloqueando el golpe. Saizou cogió con fuerza la muñeca del sujeto y logró que suelte a Kamanosuke. Mirando al otro molesto, dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo.

"No está bien golpear así a un niño" dijo Saizou, empujando un poco al hombre hacia atrás. Con su mano derecha, arrojó las dos manzanas al tipo, quien las agarró como acto reflejo. "El chico ya pidió disculpas. Ahí tiene sus manzanas. Ahora déjenos en paz"

El hombre salió caminando molesto, pero no hizo nada más. La mirada que le lanzó el ninja le había perturbado un poco…no quería más problemas. Seikai, quien había venido con Saizou, se paró al lado de sus compañeros, preguntando qué había pasado.

"Sólo un idiota comportándose como idiota. Nada nuevo" dijo enojado Yuri mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Aún usaba las vendas que le pusieron el día anterior, lo que le hacía resaltar más entre la multitud. Sasuke se acercó a Saizou sin mirarle a la cara y le dio las gracias; hizo lo mismo con Yuri, El ninja le miró y asintió con la cabeza. Yuri no dijo nada, sólo terminó de arreglarse el cabello.

"Está viniendo mucha gente. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí o nos perderemos de nuevo. Síganme" Saizou puso a los niños delante suyo y los guió a las afueras del mercado. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, esperando por sus compañeros. Yuri cogió un palito y comenzó a dibujar figuras en el suelo, para pasar el rato. Seikai y Sasuke veían lo que el más chico dibujaba a la vez que le daban algunas ideas.

Al poco rato una señora comenzó a gritarle a su hija que cómo había perdido la llave del baúl, muy airadamente. La chica estaba al borde del llanto y lucía apenada. Al parecer guardaban cosas importantes ahí. Esto llamó la atención de los 4 jovencitos sentados bajo el árbol, quienes miraron la escena delante suyo, absortos. La señora estaba pidiendo a la gente que pasaba que le ayude a abrir su baúl, recompensaría a quien consiguiera abrirlo.

"Saizou, me puedes dar eso que nos quitaste el otro día?" dijo Yuri, mirando al ninja directamente. Saizou se quedó inmóvil mirando esos ojos verdes. Era la primera vez que Yuri se dirigía a él desde que se disculpó con el niño en la cueva. Al inicio no sabía que le estaba pidiendo pero de a pocos recordó que, efectivamente, cuando estaba molesto de oírlos pelear, les había quitado un objeto de la mano para terminar con la discusión. Saizou sacó el pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, parecido a un pin de cabello ahora que lo veía mejor, y se lo alcanzó a Yuri. Éste, con el objeto en la mano, salió corriendo en dirección de la señora gritona.

Desde donde estaban sentados, Saizou, Seikai y Sasuke podían ver como Yuri hablaba con la señora antes de abrir con el dichoso pin el baúl en un segundo. Los chicos estaban tan sorprendidos como la señora misma. Luego de reclamar su premio –una bolsa de frutas- Yuri regresó con los otros.

"Si quieren cojan, pero los de abajo son para Jinpachi y Rokuro. Las manzanas son mías!" enfatizó al final el pequeño niño. Cada uno cogió una fruta. Yuri se sentó de nuevo en su sitio para comer sus manzanas. Finalmente Saizou preguntó lo que estaba en la mente de todos.

"Oye! Cómo hiciste eso? Abrir el baúl así de rápido". Yuri dejó de comer y le miró ofendido.

"Yo SOY un ladrón. Si no pudiera abrir un baúl como ése, hace tiempo que me hubiera dedicado a otra cosa. De chico no podía asaltar caravanas a la fuerza, así que hacía cosas como ésa. Además" dijo mostrando el objeto de enantes. "esto es una herramienta de ladrones. Es para principiantes. Te ayuda a abrir seguros. Debe ser que quien la tenía ya no la necesitaba y la botó. Por eso quería quedármela, además yo la vi primero!" finalizó Yuri escondiendo el objeto en su bolsillo para que no se lo vuelvan a quitar, y siguió comiendo. Eso sacó una sonrisa en los otros y siguieron comiendo alegremente. Las tensiones entre ellos se habían ido.

Media hora después, Jinpachi y Rokuro volvieron. Tenían dinero suficiente para alquilar un cuarto por otra noche más. Pasearon por el pueblo, comieron, fueron a los baños a asearse y finalmente se fueron a descansar en la noche. Habían averiguado que el ejército hace mucho que había partido. Cuando los niños se quedaron dormidos, los mayores discutieron que iban a hacer de aquí en adelante. Llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era retornar a Ueda. Se estaban alejando cada vez más, metiéndose más y más en zonas desconocidas y enemigas. Casi no habían conseguido llegar hasta dónde habían llegado y no estaban ni remotamente cerca de alcanzar su objetivo.

Es así que cambiaron de objetivo: regresarían a Ueda. Tal vez encontrarían otro mago por allá que los regrese a la normalidad, no lo sabían; pero era lo mejor para todos, debían volver a casa. Se fueron a dormir con esa idea en la cabeza. Mañana partirían con la luz del sol.


	10. I: Chapter 9: Human dealers 1

_Cuando todo parecía tranquilo…_

_ADVERTENCIA: violencia contra menores_

* * *

Los chicos salieron del pueblo con rumbo al sur, hacia tierras más apacibles, hacia Ueda. Cuando le dijeron a los niños sobre el cambio de planes, el único que hizo problema fue Yuri. Tuvieron que convencerlo de que no era por su culpa que regresaban a Ueda, que no era él quien los estaba retrasando, sino que estaban siguiendo una pista que ni siquiera era una pista pues no sabían con certeza si el mago estaba allá, con el ejército. A penas se aclararon las cosas, cogieron el saco donde llevaban víveres y otros utensilios, y se marcharon del pueblo.

Jinpachi consiguió intercambiar una espada grande –parte del botín que les había quitado a los bandidos que atacaron a Yuri- por 3 espadas más chicas y delgadas, una para cada niño. La de Yuri era la más pequeña y liviana, casi como un cuchillo grande, pero era perfecta para él. Durante el camino a Ueda fueron practicando con las espadas, aunque Sasuke prefería usar sus kunais. Era un viaje de 3 días hasta el siguiente pueblo y debían tener cuidado, los lugareños les habían dicho que por esos senderos desaparecía gente.

Los primeros dos días fueron tranquilos, sólo tuvieron que derrotar a dos enemigos. Pasaron el tiempo conversando (Saizou se divertía asustando a Seikai con historias de fantasmas. Quién diría que el monje le temía a esas cosas), comiendo (cada uno tenía su par de palitos y un bowl, uno de los que había tallado Rokuro. Yuri le grabó su nombre al suyo para que nadie más lo cogiera. A Jinpachi esto le dio risa), cazando (a Rokuro casi le da un ataque cuando Yuri cazó una serpiente sólo con su espada y sus manos. Aunque Yuri le aseguró que había hecho eso desde siempre, Rokuro le pidió que por favor le dejara la caza a los mayores), y durmiendo (Saizou era quien más gustaba de esta actividad, claro que siempre era interrumpido por uno u otro motivo) en la seguridad de las sombras del bosque.

A Yuri ya le habían retirado sus vendajes, y eso tenía al niño más inquieto que nunca pues ya podía moverse bien. No faltaban las discusiones entre los menores, que seguían causándole dolor de cabeza a Saizou, pero ahí estaba Rokuro para apaciguar las cosas. Jinpachi por su parte pensaba que era bueno que discutieran un poco a que se guarden las cosas. Además añadió que desde que conoció a Kamanosuke supo que éste no era de los que se quedaban callados, así que para qué detenerle.

Ya era entrada la mañana del tercer día cuando escucharon caballos a lo lejos. Ya habían pasado el bosque así que no había donde esconderse. Jinpachi cogió a Yuri y Sasuke y se los llevó cargando, a toda marcha. Rokuro cogió de la mano a Seikai y también salieron corriendo junto con Saizou. Los relinchos de los caballos los sorprendieron. Luego unos hombres descendieron de los grandes animales y les rodearon por todos lados. Eran 10 hombres grandes y fuertes, armados y aparentemente violentos. Saizou desenvainó su espada y se puso al frente.

"No tenemos nada de valor. Si quieren dinero, esto es todo lo que tenemos" el ninja arrojó delante suyo una bolsita chica. "Ahora será mejor que nos dejen ir" gruño el ninja, mientras evaluaba sus posibilidades. Estaban rodeados y no estaba seguro que pudieran con todos al mismo tiempo. Los hombres le miraron divertidos. El que parecía el jefe en cambio estaba serio e ignoró por completo a Saizou.

"Kaito, tú y tu gente quédense con este chico, el tuerto y el más grande. Mi gente tomará a los más chicos. Se las verán conmigo si malogran mi mercancía, en especial al de cabellos rojos. Los grandes no me importan" ordenó el jefe. Estos hombres era traficantes de personas, era lo peor que pudieron haberse encontrado en su camino y los chicos lo sabían. No querían pensar en qué sería de ellos, en especial de los niños, si les atrapaban. Debían escapar a toda costa.

"Yuri, Sasuke, Seikai, voy a detenerles lo más que pueda. Saizou y Rokuro van a intentar abrir un camino para ustedes. Apenas halla uno, corran a toda prisa lejos de aquí. No dejen que los capturen, usen sus espadas y sigan corriendo sin ver atrás" susurró Jinpachi, visiblemente preocupado. Yuri quería oponerse pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pirata los puso a él y a Sasuke en el suelo, detrás suyo. Seikai se juntó a los otros dos. "Cuídense entre ustedes" fueron las últimas palabras de Jinpachi antes de salir al frente a enfrentar al primer enemigo.

Si bien estos hombres eran más grandes que él, Jinpachi era más rápido, además tenía el rayo a su favor. Cuando los 3 primeros enemigos se le aproximaron con espadas y mazos, Jinpachi dejó que le rodearan, golpeó al primero hasta noquearlo y cogió a los otros dos de la cabeza, soltando una gran descarga eléctrica que los mató. Los demás hombres se asustaron pero ante la orden de "Ataquen" todos salieron a enfrentar al pirata. Saizou salió a ayudarle y rebanó a uno para luego enfrentarse a otro más.

Rokuro permaneció cerca de los niños, cuando dos hombres se les acercaron, miró de reojo a los chicos y estos se taparon los oídos. Rokuro lanzó su ataque de ultrasonido y los tumbó al suelo. Luego sacó una espada que llevaba consigo y les remató. Ya habían eliminad noqueado a 1. Saizou y Jinpachi se estaban enfrentando a 2 de los cuatro restantes. Los dos que sobraban eran los jefes, que miraban todo montados en sus caballos, impasibles a pesar de que sus hombres estaban muriendo. Eso no estaba bien, pensaba Rokuro.

Sin embargo, no podían perder más tiempo, habían despejado una ruta de escape.

"Seikai, Sasuke, Yuri, váyanse de aquí!" indicó el joven de cabellos oscuros. Los 3 salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás como se les indicó. Parecía que sus compañeros iban a ganar la pelea después de todo, así que seguro les darían el alcance luego. Cuando ya se habían alejado unos metros, retumbó una voz sobre las demás.

"CAPTUREN VIVOS A LOS MAYORES! SON FUERTES Y SABEN PELEAR. NOS HARÁN GANAR MUCHO DINERO" dijo el que llamaban Kaito. En eso, aparecieron más hombres a caballo, que traían sacos consigo y jaulas con ruedas.

"DÉJENSE DE TONTERÍAS Y TRÁIGANME A ESOS CHIQUILLOS DE UNA VEZ. LOS CLIENTES ESPERAN" bramó el que parecía el jefe de todos, el que habló primero. A su orden, cuatro hombres corrieron hasta donde estaban escapando los niños. Uno quiso golpear con un mazo a Sasuke en la cabeza, pero Seikai se interpuso, empujando a los otros dos y recibiendo el golpe en el brazo. Sin dejarse amedrentar, Seikai sacó su espada e hirió con ella a su atacante en el brazo.

"MALDITO MOCOSO!"

Un hombre cogió al caído Sasuke de la pierna, tirando de ella para meterle en un saco. Yuri le cogió de los brazos para evitar que el hombre se lo lleve pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Entonces una espada vino volando desde atrás y mató a su agresor.

"TÁPENSE LOS OÍDOS" les gritó Rokuro justo antes de lanzar su ataque, noqueando a 3 de los enemigos. Cuando iba a derribar a otros más, algo vino volando hacia él por detrás y se le enredó alrededor de sus brazos y pecho. Otra de esas mismas cosas, le cogió por las piernas, haciéndole caer al suelo. Dos hombres se aproximaban a él para llevárselo.

"ROKURO" gritaron los niños.

"VÁYANSE, CORRAN DE UNA-"uno de los hombres golpeó a Rokuro en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Saizou y Jinpachi podían escuchar los gritos de sus amigos atrás pero por más que intentaron no pudieron ir a ayudarles, les atacaban por todos lados y no les dejaban ir. Cuando el hombre que había noqueado a Rokuro le levantó para llevárselo, Yuri salió al frente y, haciendo uso de su espada, se la clavó en el cuello al hombre, quien dejó ir a su presa. Ante esto, otro de los hombres quiso agarrar al niño por detrás pero Sasuke le tiró una serie de kunais, matándolo en el acto. Seikai fue corriendo donde Yuri al ver que se le acercaban más enemigos y se lo llevó de un tirón.

"NO, TOD-"

"Tenemos que correr como nos dijo, no hay otra salida" exclamó Seikai. Cuando apenas habían avanzado unos metros, un hombre golpeó fuertemente a Seikai en la cabeza, cayendo éste pesadamente en el suelo, inconsciente.

"Eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo" Era el mismo hombre al que Seikai había herido en el brazo no mucho tiempo atrás. Los gritos de Sasuke y Yuri por su compañero caído, perturbaron a Jinpachi. Se deshizo de los dos tipos a los que se enfrentaba –no los llegó a matar pero se libró de ellos- y retrocedió hasta donde se hallaban los niños. Justo en el momento en que 3 hombres iban a atraparles, Jinpachi cogió a golpes a sus agresores, electrocutándolos al final, como golpe de gracia.

"SASUKE, YURI, CORRAN, YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE-"el pirata no pudo terminar cuando sintió algo picarle en el cuello. Un segundo después otra cosa le picó en el brazo. Le habían tirado dardos…dardos envenenados posiblemente. Nezu se estaba sintiendo mareado cuando un hombre le atacó, golpeándolo de lleno en el estómago. Luego otro más vino y le dio en la cara pero Jinpachi se negaba a desmayarse. Lanzó un par de golpes más antes de que un tercer hombre viniera, dándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo noqueó.

"JINPACHI!" gritó Yuri, corriendo en dirección del pirata. Uno de los hombres que golpeó a Jinpachi se acercó a Yuri para cogerle, pero antes de lograrlo, una espada le rebanó por la espalda. Era Saizou.

"SASUKE, LLÉVATE A YURI DE AQUÍ" el ninja estaba preocupado por ambos, pero sabía que quien había captado el interés del jefe era el más pequeño y eso le ponía en más riesgo. Saizou se enfrentó a 2 tipos más para darle chance de huir a sus amigos. Sasuke clavó su espada en la pierna de uno de los atacantes frente suyo, cogió a Yuri de la mano y comenzó a correr. Saziou pensaba que ahora estarían a salvo ellos dos cuando escuchó sus gritos ahogados.

El hombre llamado Kaito había descendido de su caballo y había cogido a Sasuke del cuello, ahorcándolo, para luego tirarlo dentro de un saco que se llevaron 2 hombres. Yuri intentó huir, tiró piedras a ese sujeto pero éste le cogió del brazo. Yuri aún así no se rindió y mordió la mano de su captor, pero éste no le soltó. Molesto ahora, el hombre golpeó a Kamanosuke en la cabeza con la culata de su arma.

"Que conste que no toqué su cara. La puta ésta me ha mordido" dijo Kaito para luego arrojar el cuerpo inconsciente del niño en un saco y ponérselo al hombro. Saizou quiso ir en su ayuda pero un hombre le golpeó por detrás de las rodillas, haciéndole caer al suelo. Otro le golpeó en la mano, haciéndole soltar su arma. Finalmente, el que tenía a Yuri en un saco como si fuera una cosa, golpeó con la culata de su arma a Saizou en la cabeza y éste se desvaneció. Todo había sido consumado.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews y los mensajes de texto privados que me han mandado, me inspiran a seguir. A quien preguntó, sí, es una historia bastante larga pero pienso redactarla hasta el final (el cual ya tengo pensado jeje XD), claro que no sé cuánto demore. Saludos!_


	11. I: Chapter 10: Human dealers 2

_Incertidumbre…._

* * *

Rokuro despertó cuando el sol ya estaba en lo más alto, alrededor del medio día. Eso quería decir que estuvo inconsciente por más de 2 horas. Aún sin estar muy despierto, intentó moverse y no pudo. Sentado como se encontraba, tenía las manos en su espalda, atadas por grilletes a una de las barras de la jaula. Eso le hizo despertarse por completo. La jaula en la que se hallaba prisionero estaba en movimiento.

Lo último que recordaba eran las caras asustadas de los niños mientras les pedía que se marcharan y de ahí todo se puso negro. Mientras atacaba a los nuevos enemigos, notó que estos habían llegado en sus caballos, algunos jalando como si fueran carretas, enormes jaulas en la parte de atrás. Al parecer él se encontraba en una de ellas ahora. Como no podía soltarse, miró a su alrededor. Frente suyo estaba Saizou, igualmente aprisionado contra la jaula, pero estaba inconsciente. Una delgada línea de sangre recorría un lado de su cabeza y rostro, pero debía estar vivo pues su pecho se movía.

Habían dos jóvenes más, muy mal heridos. Uno estaba también inconsciente, mientras que el otro miraba al vacío. Cuando quiso conversar con él, éste no respondía nada, estaba en shock, así que Rokuro desistió en su intento. Al final de la jaula estaba Jinpachi. Sus brazos estaban sujetos tras de él como el resto pero además tenía cadenas que aprisionaban su torso. Se veía muy mal herido y no se movía. Rokuro esperaba que alguno de sus dos compañeros despertase pronto y le diga que fue de Seikai, Sasuke y Yuri….mientras esperaba, cerró los ojos para rezar en silencio por el bienestar de todos.

Media hora más tarde, Saizou despertó. Estaba aturdido al inicio pero finalmente recobró la consciencia por completo. Luego de inquirir por su bienestar, Rokuro no se aguantó más. Tenía que saber.

"Saizou, quiero que me digas qué pasó después que me capturaron. ¿Qué fue de los niños?" aunque temía la respuesta, necesitaba saberlo. Saizou desvió la mirada, su rostro se tornó sombrío.

"Se los llevaron. Ese otro tipo, Kaito, bajó de su caballo y se los llevó, los cargaron sus hombres en unos costales. Jinpachi fue a ayudarles pero le lanzaron unos dardos, que me parece eran tranquilizantes. 3 le cayeron encima y le noquearon. Intenté ayudar pero al final no pude hacer nada. Demonios!" Saizou se veía bastante cabreado y frustrado, haciendo el intento de liberarse de los grilletes en vano. Rokuro cerró los ojos para asimilar toda esta información.

Estaban cautivos, yendo con rumbo desconocido y malheridos. No sabían a dónde se habían llevado a los niños, ni en qué condiciones les tenían. Seguramente estaban asustados, rodeados de esos hombres repudiables y desconocidos, encerrados como animales. A los 6 los iban a vender como tales, para diversos fines. Podía ser peor?

Rokuro había tenido una vida apacible en el castillo desde pequeño, no sabía lo que era vivir en el desamparo, con hambre, frío y rodeado de peligros. Yuri sabía como era, sabía que esperar y se defendería con todo lo que tenía, pero eso podía no llegar a ser suficiente. Seikai había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en el templo o entrenando en sitios más tranquilos que estos; seguramente nunca se había encontrado gente perversa como ésta. Sasuke igual; el chico había vivido hasta la adolescencia con su abuela, quien le brindó cariño y le acogió al morir sus padres; aunque pasó hambre cuando ella falleció, no fue mucho tiempo después que vino a vivir con ellos al castillo de Ueda, recibiendo luego su entrenamiento ninja.

Saizou y Jinpachi deben haber lidiado antes con gente así, especialmente el pirata, Rokuro estaba seguro de ello. Sabía que el tráfico de personas ocurría con frecuencia en otros lares cerca a Japón. Pero seguramente se enfrentaron a ellos siendo mayores, capaces de defenderse. Ellos 3 podían lidiar con lo que fuera a venir, no estaban indefensos. Sin embargo, Seikai, Sasuke y Yuri eran niños ahora, indefensos contra un grupo de guerreros adultos…Rokuro no podía ni imaginar como se sentirían. De alguna forma tenían que liberarse para ir a rescatarles.

Media hora después los caballos se detuvieron y los bandidos bajaron a tierra. Ya era de tarde y habían descendido para comer y beber algo, cerca de un río. Luego de un rato, uno de los hombres que los había capturado vino con una jarra de agua y abrió la jaula.

"BEBAN! Ya bastantes hombres nos han hecho perder, así que más vale que no mueran ahora. El jefe piensa conseguir buen dinero por ustedes" dijo fastidiado el tipo, subiendo a la jaula para darles de beber de la jarra. Ocurría lo mismo en las otras jaulas cercanas. Sólo habían mandado a uno por grupo para hacerse cargo de ellos, los demás bandidos estaban en el río seguramente. Saizou notó que su espada estaba colgado en la montura de uno de los caballos. El hombre dio de beber primero al chico en estado catatónico y al inconsciente, quien despertó un poco. Luego pasó por Rokuro.

"Vaya, vaya! Tú si nos vas a dar muchas monedas. Los más ricos siempre piden chicos lindos como tú." Dijo el hombre poniendo la jarra en la boca de Rokuro. Ese comentario debió haber molestado al joven pero su cabeza estaba en otras cosas. "Nos tocó un hablador" pensaba Rokuro. Decidió sacar provecho de eso. Cuando daba de beber a Saizou –quien no dejaba de ojear su espada- el joven intervino.

"Señor, usted parece saber mucho sobre muchas cosas. Podría decirnos adónde nos llevan" Saizou le miró inquisitivamente, como preguntando a dónde quería llegar conversando tan amablemente con este tipo.

"De verdad no saben? No son de por aquí, uh?" Rokuro negó con la cabeza. "Vamos a una ciudadela que no está en los mapas, a unas 8 horas de aquí. Ahí se reúne gente importante en busca de buenos guerreros o trabajadores. Generalmente conseguimos de eso bastante y nos da suficiente para la semana. Sin embargo, estos dos" dijo señalando a Saizou y Jinpachi, aún inconsciente. "nos van a dar dinero para más que eso. Sólo hay que domarlos un poco y serán excelentes guerreros, leales a sus nuevos amos" sonrió el hombre.

"Tú en cambio" dijo cogiendo a Rokuro de la barbilla. "Nos vas a dar de comer por un mes completo. Los ricachones siempre buscan sirvientes jóvenes y bonitos como tú para entretenerse" añadió el hombre. Rokuro se sentía incómodo por la forma en que le miraba y tocaba pero no demostró nada. Saizou intervino entonces para desviar la atención del hombre.

"Oye, viejo" el hombre volteó a verle. "Y creen que ese dinero basta para compensar por la cantidad de hombres que perdieron? Mi amigo y yo nos tumbamos a varios" dijo desafiante el ninja. El hombre le miró furioso.

"Esos tipos? Por favor, idiotas como esos conseguimos a diario. Sólo los enviamos para probar la valía de ustedes 3. Además, la mayor parte eran hombres de Hiro-sama, el jefe. A su gente no le importa perder hombres, aunque generalmente no pierden tantos. Los niños y las mujeres siempre se venden a buen precio así que vale la pena arriesgarse." Explicó el tipo. Esto captó la atención de los chicos, aunque no quisieron parecer muy ansiosos.

"En serio? Y es que acaso no tenían suficientes jaulas para traerles? No les veo por ningún lado" mencionó el ninja, fingiendo desinterés.

"Si serás estúpido! Claro que no vienen con nosotros! Hay otra ciudadela más al sur, en medio de un bosque, en esta dirección", dijo señalando al lado. "donde se hace la subasta de los críos. Los que no han sido usados antes, tienen la suerte de ir a la subasta mayor, conseguirán un amo que se los llevará lejos. Los que no, irán a la subasta menor, y serán ofrecidos a varios quienes pagarán por hora. Sin embargo, siempre se pierden ganancias a medio camino…" esto último confundió a los chicos y el hombre se dio cuenta.

"no saben?" parece que se deleitaba en el hecho de saber más que ellos. "Yo trabajé un tiempo con ellos. La tentación es grande, tanta carne joven y fresca es irresistible. Algunos de mis colegas no aguantaron y, cuando nos detuvimos a descansar, zaz! tomaron a algunos niños y niñas, y se los follaron ahí mismo. Yo casi lo hago pero luego apareció el jefe, y sus hombres de confianza les mataron. Otros, más suertudos, escaparon, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La mercancía había sido dañada. Por eso me quité, no quería morir antes de tiempo." Saizou ahora no pudo ocultar su rabia contra este hombre; sus amigos estaban en serios problemas y ellos aquí sin poder hacer nada.

"No me des esa cara chiquillo! Ustedes tienen la culpa por sacar a pasear a sus amiguitos por sitios así. Cuando pasamos por el pueblo donde estuvieron anteriormente, un hombre para salvar su vida dijo que había visto un grupo de jovencitos ir solos al sur, incluso mencionó que había uno muy bonito de cabellos rojos; así que fuimos en esa dirección. En los años que llevo en esto nunca había encontrado niños y jóvenes como ustedes, tan bien cuidados, deambulando solos por estos lugares. Hiro-sama parecía contento cuando vio a su amiguito pelirrojo…si no le ofrecen suficiente por el niño seguro que se lo queda. Le gustan las cosas bonitas" finalizó el hombre, acercándose a Jinpachi para darle de beber. Los demás aguateros ya se habían marchado, sólo quedaba él.

"Así que para ustedes ellos son cosas" dijo siseando el pirata. Esto sobresaltó al hombre. Jinpachi se soltó de sus grilletes y cadenas, y cogió al hombre del cuello para que no pudiera pedir ayuda. Le quitó una brújula que llevaba en el cintillo del pantalón y presionó fuertemente hasta romperle el cuello. Le soltó y su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo de la jaula. Jinpachi tenía un semblante adusto y, a pesar de lo golpeado que estaba, se movía sin dificultad…sin mostrar dolor, sólo con un objetivo en mente. El pirata procedió a liberar a sus compañeros usando el objeto que Yuri había recogido del suelo, lo que usó para abrir el baúl.

"Kamanosuke pensó que sería mejor que yo lo tuviera…fue un regalo" explicó Jinpachi al sentir que los otros le miraban. Una vez libres, los chicos descendieron de la jaula. Saizou fue por su espada, mientras los otros dos liberaban a los caballos. Saizou cortó con su espada los grilletes de algunos presos, quienes salieron corriendo igual que los caballos. Cuando escucharon que los bandidos volvían debido a la conmoción, cada uno se subió a uno de los caballos que quedaban y se fueron en la dirección que les señalaba el pirata, usando la brújula.

* * *

Yuri despertó con el sonido de gritos y de alguien tocándole el abdomen, toscamente. Cuando hubo despertado por completo, entendió los que decían las voces, o por lo menos una de ellas.

"MALDITO BASTARDO, NO LE TOQUES" era la voz de Sasuke, sonaba agitado. Yuri miró en su dirección….Sasuke se veía molesto, con los ojos desorbitados y el ceño fruncido, gritándole a alguien que estaba detrás de Yuri. Al notar esto, Kamanosuke se volteó para ver detrás suyo, desde donde estaba, echado en el suelo, y vio una cara sucia que le miraba y una mano a través de las rejas que le tocaba e intentaba halarle en su dirección. Su mente se aclaró de inmediato, se liberó del agarre, maldiciendo en dirección del extraño.

"Kamanosuke, ven aquí!" sin pensarlo dos veces, Yuri gateó en dirección de Sasuke, quien estaba al otro lado de la jaula, con grilletes en las muñecas que le mantenían en su sitio, cerca de las rejas pero no apoyado en ellas, gracias a las cadenas que salían de los grilletes. Cuando Yuri llegó hasta él, el chico de 11 años le abrazó, cubriendo con sus brazos la cabeza de Yuri para que no viera lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Yuri no entendía, se escuchaban gritos y llanto en todas direcciones, y la jaula en la que estaban se movía de a ratos. En un momento dado, Sasuke usó uno de los brazos con que sujetaba a Yuri para apartar una mano que había pasado las rejas para coger a Seikai.

Yuri aprovechó ese momento para ver mejor sus alrededores. Seikai estaba encadenado como Sasuke pero a diferencia de él, se encontraba echado en el suelo, inconsciente, sin moverse. Habían 3 niños más con ellos, entre 8 y 12 años, quienes no dejaba de llorar, acurrucados en el centro de la jaula. Dos hombres, contando al que acababa de alejar Sasuke, metían sus manos a través de las rejas para intentar tocarles, mientras que otro estaba parado en la puerta tratando romper el seguro. Lo mismo sucedía en otras jaulas cercanas, sólo que en varias de ellas, las puertas ya habían sido abiertas, y los hombres mayores entraban y sacaban a los que estaban dentro.

Sasuke, una vez habiendo espantado a ese hombre horrendo, volvió a envolver a Yuri con sus brazos, agachando la vista para ver directamente al menor en el rostro, intentando no parecer asustado.

"Por favor, háblame de lo que sea. Te lo pido" rogó Sasuke. El chico quería olvidarse de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo. Él estuvo despierto todo el tiempo y vio como unos hombres, aprovechando que sus jefes y otros habían ido a refrescarse, volvieron y se metieron a las jaulas, sacando a algunos niños, niñas y mujeres para violarles entre todos. Sasuke sólo podía ver pasar todo esto alrededor suyo sin nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Entonces unos hombres quisieron entrar en su jaula y pensó que era el fin. Yuri no estaba esposado pero yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Sabía que irían por él primero, escuchaban a los hombres afuera pelearse por ser los primeros en tener al pelirrojo. Sasuke gritó lo más que pudo pero el chico no despertaba. Afortunadamente, la entrada no cedió y no consiguieron entrar pero otros venían a probar suerte…querían entrar a toda costa. Tampoco pudo despertar a Seikai que estaba a su lado, Sasuke no sabía que más hacer.

"Qué—qué pasó con Seikai? Por qué no despierta?" dijo en voz baja Yuri. El pedido de Sasuke le tomó por sorpresa pero sentía que era de suma importancia decir algo, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Creo—le dieron muy fuerte pero él está bien. Aún respira y su corazón late fuerte, me fijé hace poco. Creo que estará bien" dijo Sasuke. A medio camino, Sasuke recordó, abrieron la jaula para chequear a uno de los otros niños, uno que estaba desmayado como Seikai y se dieron con la sorpresa que estaba agonizando. El hombre cogió al niño y lo tiró al lado del camino. Antes de cerrar la jaula nuevamente, chequeó a Seikai y a Yuri, y dijo a su jefe que estaban bien, sólo inconscientes. Sasuke no estaba mintiendo del todo acerca de la salud de Seikai.

"Y Jinpachi? Va a estar bien? Dónde están los otros?" Sasuke no tenía respuesta para esas preguntas o por lo menos nada certero, había visto caer al pirata posiblemente envenenado, no sabía, así que dijo lo que esperaba fuera cierto, lo que deseaba de corazón.

"Escuché a unos hombres decir que se los llevaron a otro sitio. No van donde nosotros vamos. Jinpachi es fuerte, estoy seguro que está bien. Me asusté cuando te vi ahí tendido, te llamé a gritos y no despertabas, pero al final lo hiciste. Si tú despertaste estoy seguro que él también lo hará. Rokuro y Saizou también deben estar bien" Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras. La jaula dejó de balancearse y se escucharon unos disparos.

Varios de los asaltantes cayeron muertos y otros huyeron de la escena. Los hombres que les dispararon recogieron a los niños tendidos en el suelo y los pusieron de vuelta en sus jaulas…muchos ya no lloraban ni se movían. Hiro-sama se veía molesto, pasó por la jaula en que se hallaban los chicos y miró en dirección de Yuri. Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello y lo abrazó con más fuerza, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Luego de unas cuantas órdenes más, estaban de vuelta en marcha.

"Sasuke" dijo casi en un susurro Yuri. "A dónde nos llevan? Volveremos a ver a los otros?" Sasuke pegó su cabeza al oído del chico, triste.

"No lo sé" fue la respuesta más difícil de pronunciar de todas.

* * *

_siguiente capítulo dentro de poco :)_


	12. I: Chapter 11: Human dealers 3

_Un capítulo algo corto._

_No es seguro pero tal vez haga algunas ilustraciones ahora que ya se pueden colgar imágenes…si veo que están bien, las pondré en el site. :)_

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su destino ya era de noche. Seikai había despertado poco antes de llegar y le pusieron al tanto de las cosas. La ciudadela estaba precariamente construida pero cercada por muros altos de madera, con rejas bloqueando las entradas y salidas. El jefe del grupo se dirigió al frente y la reja principal se levantó para dar paso a la caravana. Por dentro, más que una ciudadela parecía un fuerte militar. Tiendas de diferentes tamaños hechas de madera, piedra y hierro se erguían una tras otra, agrupadas indistintamente.

Los hombres que los secuestraron bajaron de sus caballos y se llevaron a los animales, incluso a los que jalaban las jaulas. Los chicos habían oído hablar de sitios como estos pero nada más, cosas que se sabían en el bajo mundo pero de la que muchos no conocían personalmente por suceder principalmente en esta zona tan apartada de los sitios que frecuentaban. Yuri sabía de primera mano que iba a pasar con ellos una vez que los compraran; no creía poder escapar en esta oportunidad como en aquel entonces. Estos no eran hombres inexpertos y oportunistas como al que su padre le vendió, ellos ya habían hecho esto antes y sabían cómo retener a sus víctimas.

Un hombre gordo, de aspecto grasiento abrió la jaula en la que se encontraban. Cogió la cadena principal que unía todos los grilletes de los ahí presos, quitó unos seguros y jaló para sacarlos de la jaula. Los cinco niños estaban siendo arriados hacia el frente por la cadena, excepto Yuri, quien permaneció en su sitio. Otro hombre, más alto que el primero, metió su cuerpo a la jaula para cogerle y sacarle de ahí. Yuri se resistió todo lo que pudo, mientras sus amigos gritaban desde sus sitios que le dejen en paz. Finalmente, el hombre cogió a Yuri de la pierna y le sacó de ahí a rastras.

"No quiero que tengas marcas en tus brazos así que ve con los otros tranquilo o te apartaremos de tus amigos" dijo en voz neutral el jefe, Hiro-sama, mirando ávidamente al niño tirado en el suelo. Yuri le miró furioso, se puso de pie y corrió en dirección de Sasuke. Éste y Seikai, rodearon a Yuri, mientras eran llevados a otro lado. Intentaban con todas sus fuerzas no amedrentarse frente a las miradas y palabras obscenas que les lanzaban los bandidos parados en los alrededores. Varios niños hicieron lo mismo, buscando protegerse y darse apoyo unos a otros.

* * *

Jinpachi, Saizou y Rokuro cabalgaron lo más lejos que pudieron, en la dirección que les indicaba la brújula, desviándose un poco sólo para despistar al par de bandidos que les habían seguido. Cuando finalmente estos se dieron por vencidos, se detuvieron para dar de beber a los caballos. Todos estaban en silencio. Nadie quería decirlo pero las chances de encontrar el sitio a donde se habían llevado a sus amigos, a tiempo, eran remotas. Si encontraban el lugar luego de la subasta, nunca más volverían a verles, estaban seguros.

Habían recuperado la espada y kunais de Saizou, la daga que cargaba consigo Jinpachi además de su abrigo, las espadas de sus amigos y consiguieron una espada corta para Rokuro. Tenían algo de dinero que encontraron en las alforjas de los caballos que se llevaron y una escopeta cargada. Rokuro se alejó de los otros, diciendo que iba por comida. Sólo quería cazar algo para distraer su mente y no pensar en cómo la estarían pasando los niños. No podía negarlo ahora, se sentía responsable por ellos. Había notado hace algún tiempo que debido al cambio que habían sufrido no se estaban comportando como siempre, como los hombres adultos que debían ser. No sólo Saizou tenía los exabruptos de un adolescente, los 3 menores del grupo se comportaban cada día más acordes a la edad que lucían.

Esto había provocado que los mayores, especialmente Rokuro, se sientan más inclinados, casi por instinto, a cuidarles y protegerles. Rokuro casi ya no sentía que estaba tratando con los jóvenes que llegó a respetar y considerar parte importante del plan de Sanada; nunca había sido muy cercano a ninguno, salvo tal vez Sasuke pues le conocía por más tiempo, y además, los otros no le buscaban mucha conversación tampoco, pues casi siempre estaba al lado de su amo… ahora en cambio no podía imaginarse un día sin escuchar sus voces, les veía más como… no estaba seguro exactamente, sólo sabía que debía recuperar a los niños, sanos y salvos lo más pronto posible.

Luego de recoger unos hongos y cazar un par de serpientes, Rokuro vio algo en el suelo….se acercó para inspeccionarlo mejor y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del bowl de Yuri, tenía su nombre grabado en él. Estaba roto pero se podía leer todavía el nombre ahí tallado. Seguramente mientras les llevaban, tiraron aquello que no consideraron de valor….estaban en el buen camino. Rokuro regresó con sus amigos para darles las noticias. Les llevaban varias horas de ventaja, así que luego de descansar un rato, cabalgarían toda la noche de ser necesario, hasta encontrarles.

* * *

El hombre gordo los guió hasta una edificación de un solo piso pero bastante extensa. Adentro habían varias jaulas, una al lado de la otra, como de una cárcel. Uno a uno les fue quitando los grilletes y los lanzó dentro de una jaula vacía…todas las otras estaban llenas. Habían niños, niñas y mujeres jóvenes, llorando calladamente, durmiendo, unos en mejor estado que otros. Algunos no se movían. Los 3 amigos se refugiaron en su pequeña prisión, apartados en una esquina.

"Qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó Seikai. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera responder, el hombre gordo que les trajo, habló con voz socarrona.

"Tsk. Si no será obvio. El gran evento de la noche. Todos esos tipos ricos vendrán para comprar un niño bonito donde clavar su verga todas las noches. Ustedes están entre los más lindos, así que cerrarán el evento. Nos harán ricos!" exclamó emocionado, con brillo en los ojos, el feo hombre.

"Los de este lado en cambio no serán tan afortunados." Dijo señalando unas jaulas frente a la suya, donde niños y niñas yacían en el suelo, inmóviles. "Estos ya no valen mucho. Esos hombres les dieron duro. Qué bien que esos idiotas ya están muertos! El jefe nos permite quedarnos con algunos, el resto serán alquilados por horas. Los que no tienen mucho dinero también tienen derecho a divertirse. Ja! No hay pierde" finalizó el hombre antes de irse, cargando a un niño de cabello marrón sobre el hombro, cerrando la puerta con llave. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué decir por un buen rato.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí a como de lugar. Saizou y los demás deben de estar buscándonos. Habrán encontrado la manera de escapar, estoy seguro. Al menos uno de nosotros debe salir a buscarles" dijo al fin Sasuke, pensativamente.

"No hay manera de salir. El único momento en que nos sacan de aquí es justo antes de la subasta, para limpiarnos un poco en los baños. Luego nos colocarán en línea en un cuarto amplio, encadenados en fila para esperar nuestro turno. Otro guardia me lo dijo antes de que ustedes llegaran. Así que olvídenlo." El niño que habló y que se encontraba en la jaula de al lado, se recostó de lado, dándoles la espalda y se echó a dormir. Los niños se quedaron callados, pensando en silencio. Veinte minutos más tarde entraron 5 hombres robustos y se llevaron a varios de la jaula de enfrente. Al poco rato, escucharon unos vivas y silbidos de lo que parecía un grupo de varios hombres, antes de que el primer grito de dolor retumbara a través de la ventana.

"Ya empezaron con esos para matar el tiempo. Nos quedarán unas 3 horas máximo. Deberían dormir un poco" dijo el niño que había hablado antes, sin voltear a verles. Los gritos y súplicas se multiplicaron, haciendo estremecer a los 3 chiquillos. Sasuke cogió a Yuri por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, recostando la cabeza del menor sobre su pecho, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y piernas, protectoramente.

"Deberíamos dormir un poco como dijo. Pensaremos en algo luego, cuando hallamos descansado un poco" dijo Sasuke, en tono muy bajo. No sabía si cogía así a Yuri por el bienestar del niño o porque abrazar así a alguien le hacía sentir bien. De más joven, luego de quedar desamparado, cogía de esa manera a Toru, un perro que tenía en aquel entonces, para calmarse y sentirse mejor.

"Cómo vamos a dormir? Mientras allá afuera-con esos gritos de-" exclamó Yuri, ofuscado.

"Lo sé. Sólo coloca tu oído aquí y concéntrate en el latido de mi corazón. Olvídate de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor y cierra los ojos. Te prometo que se nos ocurrirá algo cuando despiertes" dijo Sasuke a la vez que acariciaba la espalda y brazo izquierdo de Yuri, para confortarlo. Yuri se quedó dormido luego de unos minutos, sin quererlo, arrullado de esa manera. Cuando los otros dos estaban seguros de que estaba profundamente dormido, conversaron en voz muy baja.

"Hay una reja al lado de la puerta principal. Los barrotes están torcidos. Creo que Kamanosuke puede pasar entre ellos." Dijo sin más preámbulo Seikai, mirando a Yuri dormir entre los brazos de Sasuke.

"Sí, me di cuenta. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad. Cuando salgamos de los baños, tú y yo debemos crear un alboroto para que Yuri huya y salga de aquí. Después de eso sólo podemos esperar que halle a Saizou y los demás para que vengan por nosotros." Dijo solemnemente Sasuke, más parecido al Sasuke adulto de semanas atrás. Seikai afirmó con la cabeza.

"Y si no les encuentra a tiempo? Si le capturan antes?" dijo Seikai, con semblante entre serio y nervioso.

"La verdad no tengo ni idea de dónde puedan estar ellos o de si estarán bien. De todas formas, lo más seguro es que no lleguen antes de la subasta. En ese caso, buscaremos la forma de escapar, tú y yo, de no lograrlo…" Sasuke no terminó la frase, ambos sabían lo que pasarían si fallaban.

"Sólo nos queda rogar porque no capturen a Yuri. Más por su bien que por el nuestro. No quiero ni pensar que harán con él de atraparle. Ya intentaron hacerle daño una vez hombres como estos, y no pudimos hacer nada… no pretendo quedarme sin hacer nada esta vez." Dijo Sasuke con determinación. Seikai estaba de acuerdo. Luego de que Yuri fuera traído de regreso por Jinpachi, esa vez que huyó a causa de las crueles palabras de Saizou, notaron los vendajes en su cuerpo. El pirata les pidió que no dijeran nada al respecto pero ellos se escabulleron entre los matorrales mientras Rokuro cambiaba los vendajes que cubrían al niño.

Los marcas ya estaban desapareciendo pero se notaba todavía claramente lo que eran: marcas de dientes, uñas y dedos. No era difícil imaginar lo que pasó en el bosque, lo que le hicieron al chico. Fueron a confrontar a Jinpachi sobre lo ocurrido, amenazándolo de ir acudir a Yuri ellos mismos si no les decía nada. Le contaron lo que vieron. El pirata en tono serio les dijo. "Creen que si hubiera pasado algo más, hubiera dejado vivir a Saizou?" los chicos se sorprendieron por su respuesta, no sabían qué pensar al respecto. El pirata les dijo a grandes rasgos que 3 hombres habían atacado a Yuri, pero que el niño había logrado escapar, cayendo al río donde casi se ahoga. Estaban sorprendidos, no creían que hubiese soportado todo eso siendo tan pequeño. No volvieron a mencionar el tema.

Con el plan en mente, cerraron los ojos, tratando de bloquear los ruidos del exterior, deseando a los cielos que todo saliera bien.


	13. I: Chapter 12: Just in time

ADVERTECIA: yaoi / non-con intent / violence

* * *

Despertaron sobresaltados por el ruido de puertas abriéndose y cadenas. Ya era hora. El gordo de un principio abrió la reja de su jaula y jaló a un niño de adelante para colocarle un collarín de metal en el cuello. Lo mismo hizo con el resto de ellos, menos Yuri, a quien Sasuke llevaba firmemente sujeto entre los brazos. Cuando hubo terminado con todos los de su fila, jaló la cadena que unía los collarines y les llevó en dirección de los baños. Ya no habían muchos hombres en las calles, parecía que todos se habían dirigido a ver el evento principal, se podían oír los gritos exaltados cerca.

El baño también era un sitio grande, con varias divisiones dentro. El gordo abrió una de las puertas de los cuartos interiores; uno a uno les retiró los collarines y les lanzó dentro, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta. Habían 3 mujeres en ese cuarto de baño. Tendrían entre 30 y 50 años, eran de contextura delgada y semblante adusto. No sonreían y les miraban con desdén. Se veían cansadas y desgastadas, cubiertas en harapos. La mayor de todas habló primero.

"Desvístanse inmediatamente!" los niños –contándolos a ellos serían unos 10 en ese cuarto- se miraron entre ellos antes de hacer lo que se les pedía. Cogieron cada una a 2 niños y los metieron en una tina con agua. A Yuri y Sasuke les tocó en la misma tina. La mujer, de manos toscas, usó una esponja desgastada y áspera para fregar sus espaldas. Quitó el pin del cabello de Yuri y lo tiró dentro de la tina. Sasuke lo buscó rápidamente y se lo alcanzó al chico antes de que pudiera protestar y molestar a la señora. Se veía que la mujer no quería hacer esta labor y lo hacía de mal gana, sin ningún cuidado. Fregaba sus espaldas con fuerza, causándoles dolor pero no se quejaron. Les jaló los cabellos mientras se los lavaba y peinaba, posiblemente arrancando algunos.

Yuri siempre se había aseado solo, incluso cuando vivía con su familia de niño. Su madre no le prestaba atención para nada. Por eso se opuso cuando Rokuro quiso ayudarle con ello en el primer pueblo que se quedaron por más de un día. Yuri estaba teniendo problemas para lavar su espalda, así que el paje se metió a su poza de agua para ayudarle. El pequeño cedió al final a regañadientes. Se sintió tan bien…. El paje había sido muy cuidadoso y prolijo; también lavó su cabello, masajeando su cabeza y cuidando de que no le cayera agua a los ojos. Cuando salieron de ahí, le peinó con cuidado, deshaciendo todos los nudos de su cabello, sin causarle molestias a Yuri. Muy diferente al trato rudo y descuidado de esta señora, pensaba el pelirrojo. "Ojalá esté bien dondequiera que esté" pensó el chico al recordar al paje de un solo ojo.

Una vez terminado su baño, la señora los sacó de la tina y les mandó vestirse. Ambos se pusieron sus ropas –Seikai también, pues salió sólo un poco después de ellos- pero Yuri seguí buscando algo entre el montón de ropas sucias.

"No encuentro mi abrigo!" exclamó, molesto. Se refería al abrigo blanco que siempre llevaba encima, el que Rokuro había zurcido de nuevo.

"Lo boté, estaba muy sucio" mencionó naturalmente otra señora, al momento que cogía otros dos niños para bañar. Yuri vociferó su disconformidad, exigiendo que le devuelvan el abrigo, antes de que Sasuke le tranquilizara. No quería que se metiera en problemas, no ahora.

"Kamanosuke, tenemos que hablar" dijo Seikai. Los 3 se juntaron en un rincón, mientras terminaban de bañar a los otros niños.

"Tenemos un plan para salir de aquí pero sólo contamos con una oportunidad. No hay tiempo para errores." Dijo en tono serio Sasuke, mirando a Yuri en los ojos. Éste afirmó con la cabeza, indicándole que continuara.

"Recuerdas cómo llegar a la entrada principal?" preguntó Sasuke. Yuri volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Escucha. Al lado derecho hay otra entrada de menor tamaño cuyas rejas están algo dobladas. Ésa será tu ruta de escape." Añadió Sasuke.

"mi ruta? Qué quieres dec-"

"Nosotros no cabemos por ahí pero tú si. Sasuke y yo crearemos una conmoción cuando venga ese gordo por nosotros. Queremos que aproveches ese momento para escapar." Justo cuando Yuri iba a protestar, Seikai le cubrió la boca con la mano y continuó hablando. "No hay tiempo para idear algo más, es nuestra única oportunidad. Debes escapar y buscar a los otros para que vengan a rescatarnos. Debes correr con todas tus fuerzas pues enviarán gente tras de ti una vez que se den cuenta que has escapado. Sólo tendremos una chance." Yuri no sabía que decir. Era obvio que no iba a poder encontrar a los otros a tiempo. No sabía si quiera dónde estaban ellos mismos! Pero no tuvo tiempo para protestar.

Los demás niños ya estaban listos y cambiados, así que las mujeres golpearon la puerta y el hombre gordo entró. Procedió a colocar de nuevo el collarín uno por uno. Cuando llegó a Seikai, éste le golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo en el estómago, haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo. Los 3 salieron corriendo por la puerta, hacia la calle. Enviaron a Yuri por el camino más directo al lugar señalado, mientras que ellos corrían en dirección opuesta, perseguidos por varios hombres molestos. Yuri corrió entre las sombras hasta llegar al lugar que le habían indicado. Vio las rejas torcidas y se coló entre ellas con facilidad dado su pequeño tamaño y contextura delgada.

Ya del otro lado del muro, emprendió la carrera hacia lo desconocido, rogando a los cielos que estuviera yendo en la dirección correcta. Tenía que volver a tiempo con los otros, Sasuke y Seikai dependían de ello.

Corrió sin descanso por 20 minutos, antes de que pudiera oír el galope de caballos a lo lejos. Habían venido por él! Casi sin aliento, se escondió tras unos matorrales y rocas cuando sintió que estaban demasiado cerca. Esperaba que le pasaran de largo pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Se detuvieron cerca de donde estaba oculto.

"Mira que enviar 3 guerreros a buscar un estúpido chiquillo. El jefe ha perdido la cabeza!" exclamó uno de nariz muy larga.

"Uno de los que les capturó dice que este chico es especial. Una joyita" dijo otro de gruesos brazos con tatuajes.

"Ver para creer. El rastro termina aquí, debe estar cerca" dijo uno de barba gruesa y abundante. Descendieron de los caballos para inspeccionar la floresta. Estaba oscuro y habían árboles y arbustos por todos lados. Yuri se quedó en su sitio, en completo silencio, vigilando sus movimientos, agazapado. Sin que se diera cuenta, el de barbas largas se escabulló detrás suyo y le cogió del tobillo izquierdo.

"Miren que encontré!" exclamó feliz su captor, arrastrando a Yuri por el suelo del tobillo. El niño intentó zafarse sin éxito. Cuando estuvo frente a sus compañeros, el hombre de barba, levantó a Yuri en el aire, de cabeza, cogido del tobillo.

"Déjame ir, hijo de puta!" gritó el chiquillo, mientras se movía frenéticamente, para escapar del agarre. Sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza. Los 3 hombres se le quedaron mirando. Los otros no habían mentido, el niño en verdad era especial; ahora entendían por qué su jefe le quería de vuelta, a cualquier otro le hubiera dejado ir. Luego de pensarlo un rato, el de barba habló.

"Hay muchos peligros rondando en la noche. Podemos decir que cuando le encontramos, ya alguien le había cogido. Nunca tendremos una oportunidad como ésta, compañeros" los 3 hombres se miraron conspiradoramente.

"Pero quién será el primero?" preguntó el de tatuajes en los brazos, ojeando descaradamente a Yuri de arriba abajo.

"Por su puesto que seré yo. Fui quien le capturó!" repuso el de barba, arrodillándose en el suelo, colocando a Yuri echado, aún cogiéndole por el tobillo. El bandido le soltó un momento para quitarse el abrigo que llevaba, lo que aprovechó Yuri para arrastrarse de espaldas, alejándose de él. El hombre rápidamente lo trajo de vuelta cerca suyo por el tobillo. Yuri le pateó la mano varias veces obligándole a que le suelte. El hombre molesto le cogió de la cintura con su otra mano para traerlo más cerca aún, pero Yuri le pateó en el pecho y el abdomen y arañó la mano que le sujetaba de la cintura, liberándose nuevamente, arrastrándose lo más lejos que pudo, poniéndose de pie apenas.

"Oye, Touya, quieres que te demos una manita? Parece que estás teniendo problemas" rieron divertidos los otros 2 hombres, viendo lo que sucedía tan cerca suyo. Touya se molestó y se estiró hacia delante para coger a Yuri por el tobillo nuevamente, tumbándolo al suelo fácilmente, esta vez boca abajo. Yuri se aferró al suelo de tierra con sus uñas para evitar ser arrastrado cerca de ese hombre, pero aunque dio dura batalla no duró mucho.

"SUÉLTAME, MIERDA! DÉJAME IR!" gritó el niño con todas sus fuerzas, pateando a ciegas a su agresor. Algunas patadas le dieron a Touya pero él no se perturbó; más molesto aún, cogió con su otra mano el otro tobillo de Yuri y le separó las piernas un poco, jalándole hacia él, para colocarse encima suyo. Luego separó sus propias piernas y se sentó encima de los muslos algo separados del chico para evitar que se mueva. Yuri intentó sacárselo de encima, pero era imposible, pesaba mucho. Volteó la cabeza para ver lo que hacía el otro sentado encima suyo: el hombre se había bajado los pantalones, dejando al aire su semi-erecto miembro.

"NO ME TOQUES, DÉJAME IR! ALÉJATE!" Yuri gritaba desesperadamente, no sabía que más hacer. Estaba boca abajo, en el suelo, con este sujeto sentado pesadamente sobre él, sin poder ir a ninguna parte. El hombre bajó el pantalón de Yuri, dejando descubiertas sus nalgas. Los otros estaban callados, mirando ansiosos. Yuri podía sentir una mano grande tocarle ahí atrás. Comenzó a moverse con fuerza, cogió una piedrita que había cerca y se la lanzó al hombre tras de sí. Éste le miró fastidiado.

"Niño del demonio" bramó el hombre de barba, acomodándose mejor encima del pequeño. Con su palma abierta dio 3 palmotadas en las nalgas desnudas del chico, que hicieron gimotear a Yuri de sorpresa más que de dolor. El hombre llamado Touya se recostó un poco sobre Yuri, y comenzó a frotar su miembro entre las nalgas del menor. El peso del hombre frotándose contra él le estaba asfixiando, pero aún así Yuri no se daría por vencido.

"TE VOY A MATAR! CUANDO TODO ESTO TERMINE, TE BUSCARÉ Y ACABARÉ CONTIGO!" Yuri no sabía cómo pero iba a cumplir su palabra. Por culpa de este hombre y sus secuaces, estaba en esta situación, y además, le estaban reteniendo aquí, cuando debería estar buscando a Saizou y los otros. Tenía que rescatar a Sasuke y Seikai!

"ANTES DE QUE ACABE LA NOCHE ESTARÁS MUERTO! LO JURO!"

* * *

Saizou, Jinpachi y Rokuro habían cabalgado a toda prisa ya por varias horas. Los caballos estaban exhaustos, cuando de repente, Rokuro les hizo detener el paso.

"Escucharon eso?" los otros dos jinetes se miraron, sin entender. Pararon oreja un rato sin oír nada. Hasta que por fin se oyó otro grito. No entendían por completo lo que se decía pero no cabía duda, era la voz de Yuri. Azuzaron a sus caballos a correr más rápido, sin pensar en lo que encontrarían al llegar.

* * *

"oye Touya, apúrate, te estás tomando demasiado tiempo" se quejaban los otros dos hombres. Touya seguía frotándose contra Yuri, aplastándole, mientras el menor no paraba de insultar y maldecir al hombre. Su carita estaba roja de impotencia, furia, asco, y miedo….si tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar si no lograba escapar.

"ya no molesten" dijo entre jadeos el referido sujeto, sintiendo como su miembro estaba ya completamente rígido, listo para follarse al chiquillo. En eso se escucharon unos pasos de caballos viniendo a toda velocidad.

"Oye, creo que vienen de la ciudad. Nos hemos demorado mucho y han venido a buscarnos. Mete al chico en el saco y vámonos de aquí" dijo el de nariz alargada. El otro hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

"No me voy a detener ahora, imbécil" se levantó un poco para posicionar su verga en la entrada del chico. Yuri, al sentir presión allá atrás, respiró hondo, mordiendo su antebrazo para no gritar en anticipación a lo que iba a sucederle, cuando escuchó gritos detrás suyo. No sólo de los bandidos, también de los recién llegados.

"QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!" Yuri escuchó gritar a Jinpachi. No podía creerlo!. Cuando sintió que el peso sobre sus muslos se había ido, Yuri cogió sus pantalones, se los subió y retrocedió arrastrándose de espaldas, para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Mientras retrocedía, sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Unos brazos le envolvieron por detrás, y justo cuando iba a atacar a quien le estuviere sujetando, escuchó una voz familiar susurrarle cerca.

"Tápate los oídos" era Rokuro. Yuri cumplió el pedido, y pudo ver como los 2 hombres que venían hacia ellos retrocedían, retorciéndose de dolor, sólo para ser rematados por Saizou. Yuri volteó al otro lado, siendo testigo de cómo Jinpachi electrocutaba hasta matar de uno forma horrible al hombre que quiso violarle anteriormente. Su grito de agonía fue lo único que se escuchó por un rato. Con los tres sujetos muertos, todo quedó en silencio, hasta que Yuri habló.

"tenemos que volver en esa dirección! Hay una ciudadela con grandes murallas! Van a vender a Sasuke y Seikai! Tenemos que ir por ellos pronto!" instó desesperadamente Yuri, aún siendo sujetado por Rokuro. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos: aquí estaba Yuri diciéndoles que debían partir pronto sólo momentos después de casi ser….. sabían que lo que decía era cierto, debían darse prisa, pero no estaban seguros de cómo manejar esta situación. Yuri acababa de escapar de ese sitio y ahora quería volver? Eso no estaba bien, por más buenas que sean sus razones. No podían dejarle hacer eso. El chico se veía bastante lastimado y su rostro…. Nunca le habían visto así, estaban asustados.

"Saizou, Jinpachi, vayan por ellos. Tomen los caballos de estos hombres y rescaten a nuestros amigos. Sé que pueden lograrlo. Yuri y yo les daremos el alcance luego, estaremos ahí para facilitar su salida" declaró Rokuro ante la cara de sorpresa de Yuri.

"No! Tenemos que ir todos! Ellos son varios y ya se los deben haber llevado a la subasta y—"

"Sabemos todo sobre eso, y tenemos una idea de dónde buscar primero. No te preocupes, les traeremos de vuelta. Confía en nosotros." Dijo Saizou, antes de despedirse de ellos y montar, junto con Jinpachi, los caballos hacia el destino indicado.

Yuri y Rokuro les vieron partir en silencio. Sólo entonces, cuando sus figuras desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, Rokuro volteó a Yuri para encararle de frente.

"Qué pasa?" dijo suavemente Yuri, al ver tristeza en los ojos del otro. Rokuro llevó una mano a la mejilla del niño, rozándole con un dedo. Cuando le mostró el dedo a Yuri, éste estaba húmedo.

"Qué?" Yuri se llevó las manos a los ojos y se secó las lágrimas que ahí estaban. No eran muchas pero habían humedecido sus mejillas. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo empezó a llorar. Él no lloraba. También se percató de que estaba temblando un poco, y no era por le frío. Rokuro le tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente y le susurró al oído que todo iba a estar bien. Yuri sollozó sin quererlo, antes de devolver el abrazo tímidamente.


	14. I: Chapter 13: Red hair

_No hay advertencias :)_

* * *

Yuri, ya más tranquilo, dejó que Rokuro le limpie. El paje trabajaba en silencio; había traído agua en una cantimplora, con eso humedeció un paño para asear al menor. Limpió los raspones y tierra en sus brazos y piernas –signo de que había peleado con todo lo que tenía-, le lavó las uñas, que estaban llenas de suciedad, y la cara. Luego acomodó el cabello de Yuri, que estaba todo despeinado, cogió el pin que encontró en el suelo (Yuri no había notado cuando fue que lo perdió) y amarró los cabellos rojos del niño en la coleta habitual.

"Desecharon mi abrigo" dijo de repente Yuri. Rokuro, muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, no comprendió en un inicio a que se refería.

"Qué?"

"Mi abrigo blanco, el que siempre uso. Unas señoras lo botaron…" Ahora recordaba. Era cierto, Yuri no llevaba consigo el abrigo blanco de siempre. Rokuro se preguntaba qué había suscitado un comentario tan intrascendente pero decidió no opinar al respecto. Sólo le prometió a Yuri de que le confeccionaría otro. Eso pareció tranquilizar al niño. Entonces el paje se puso de pie, seguido de cerca por el menor, trajo el caballo, y colocó a Yuri sobre el lomo del animal. Acto seguido, Rokuro se sentó tras el niño, sujetando las riendas, para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Finalmente se pusieron en marcha, tenían que alcanzar a sus amigos.

Al poco rato ya estaban en el castillo. Se detuvieron a una distancia segura para no ser vistos, ocultos tras unas rocas, donde encontraron los caballos de Saizou y Jinpachi. La fortaleza era impresionante pero precaria. La puerta principal estaba intacta, así que suponían sus amigos habían entrado por otro lado, sin ser vistos. Era lo mejor, después del último encuentro con estos tipos no podían arriesgarse con un enfrentamiento frente a frente desde el inicio pues saldrían mal parados. Debían buscar otros medios y Saizou, siendo un ninja, sabía como.

Esperaron impacientemente 20 minutos antes de que se escucharan gritos tras las murallas de la fortaleza. Al poco rato, la entraba que había usado Yuri para escapar estaba destruida y por ella salían sus 4 compañeros a toda prisa, seguidos por otro grupo de gente, principalmente niños siendo cargados por mujeres, con los guardias pisándoles los talones. Cuando más guardias planeaban salir por la entrada principal, Rokuro salió al frente y dejó escapar un estruendoso sonido que desmayó a los hombres.

Saizou montó a Sasuke en su caballo, para luego subir él. Jinpachi hizo lo mismo con Seikai.

"Vámonos de aquí, pronto!" gritó Saizou, arriando a su caballo. Los demás hicieron lo propio y se marcharon a toda prisa.

Cabalgaron el resto de la noche, sin parar a descansar, poniendo la mayor distancia entre ellos y esos sujetos. Los niños cabeceaban de sueño y dormían por ratos, pero igual siguieron adelante. Ya habían pasado un pueblo, pero no se detuvieron allí, considerando que sería el primer lugar donde buscarían los otros en caso de que hubiesen enviado a alguien para que los atrape, así que pasaron de largo hasta el siguiente pueblo. Llegaron a este lugar -una villa chica, pobre, metida entre bosques- a media mañana. Despertaron a los niños, se deshicieron de los caballos, haciéndoles correr en la dirección opuesta y entraron al pueblo caminando.

Con el poco dinero que tenían, Rokuro les consiguió una habitación con dos futones grandes y algo de comer. Luego de ingerir el poco de alimento y agua que tenían, los 6 se fueron a dormir. Jinpachi tapó con su abrigo a los niños antes de acostarse. Habían sido 2 días de pesadilla, estaban exhaustos.

Cuando Rokuro despertó ya era entrada la tarde. Los demás seguían durmiendo. Notó que ni Sasuke ni Seikai estaban allí. Su corazón dio un salto pero se tranquilizó rápidamente y salió a buscarles. Les encontró en la entrada, detrás de la puerta. Los dos niños se veían abatidos. Al parecer, Sasuke había tenido una pesadilla, se despertó sobresaltado, levantando también a Seikai. Era obvio sobre qué había sido la pesadilla. Habían sobrevivido a una experiencia traumática, lo normal era que experimentaran este tipo de cosas. Rokuro tampoco se sentía normal, desde lo ocurrido se sentía nervioso todo el tiempo, siempre mirando sobre su hombro, casi paranoico. Intentaba tranquilizarse y no demostrar su nerviosismo para no afectar a los otros, además, tener a Saizou y Jinpachi ahí le daba fuerzas.

Rokuro intentó consolarles lo mejor que pudo. Cuando preguntaron sobre cómo Yuri les encontró, Rokuro sólo les dijo que le vieron cuando iban camino a ese lugar. No estaba listo ni sabía si Yuri quería que ellos supieran lo que ocurrió en verdad. El paje les dio algo de comer y les llevó a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, no sin antes dejar una nota a los otros por si despertaban. No demoraron mucho, compraron algunas cosas y ya estaban de regreso. Para su sorpresa, Yuri ya había despertado y les estaba esperando sentado en el suelo. Cogió una de las manzanas que habían traído y le dio un mordisco. A Rokuro le sorprendía que Yuri no tuviera pesadillas, luego que pasara por lo mismo e incluso peores cosas que los otros dos. Parecía el de siempre y eso no era normal, por lo menos para el paje. Es cierto que había llorado durante su ataque, pero Rokuro estaba seguro que no acabaría ahí; eso fue una respuesta del momento, por el miedo y la impotencia, puesto que el niño ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. O sus suposiciones eran incorrectas? Sería mejor averiguarlo directamente.

Cuando le preguntó a Yuri si había soñado con algo, el chico respondió que él nunca soñaba, o por lo menos no desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no se acordaba. Eso le pareció aún más raro al paje. Rokuro suspiró cansado, incluso antes de todo esto ya le costaba entender al pelirrojo, al parecer eso no había cambiado. Antes de que pudiera seguir interrogándole más, sus compañeros despertaron.

Saizou estaba conversando –mejor dicho, molestando- con Yuri y Sasuke sobre cosas triviales, cuando Jinpachi le preguntó a Rokuro cuánto dinero les quedaba. Ante esto Saizou y los otros se les quedaron viendo. Rokuro explicó de que ya no tenían nada y que lo más seguro era que dormirían esta noche en el bosque pues no tenían dinero para pagar por el cuarto otra día más. Saizou propuso vender la escopeta pero Jinpachi repuso que lo mejor sería buscar trabajos temporales, necesitaban el arma para defenderse. El paje y el ninja estaban de acuerdo con eso así que se alistaron para salir a buscar trabajo de lo que sea, al menos para conservar el cuarto por otra noche más.

"Y nosotros qué?" dijo Yuri, poniéndose de pie.

"también queremos ayudar" exclamó Seikai, a lo que Sasuke apoyó moviendo afirmativamente su cabeza. Rokuro salió al frente para calmarles.

"Entiendo que quieran ayudar pero no hay muchos trabajos para niños, y menos en un sitio como éste. Me sentiría más tranquilo si se quedaran aquí a cargo del cuarto. No tengo derecho a decirles qué hacer pero creo que es más seguro proceder de esta manera. No queremos llamar la atención" Los niños se miraron entre ellos y dieron su conformidad, unos con más agrado que otros.

"Perfecto. Muy bien Seikai, tú te quedas a cargo" dijo Saizou listo para partir.

"Por qué él? Acaso crees que no puedo hacerme cargo de dos niños" dijo Yuri, fastidiado. Era casi gracioso oírle decir esas cosas ahora que lucía tan joven, incluso estando molesto daba gracia. Sin embargo, su voz aún lograba enervar al ninja… cosa que no costaba trabajo últimamente.

"Tú? No me hagas re—" la mirada asesina que Rokuro estaba enviando en su dirección le hizo detenerse a media oración. "Quiero decir, Seikai es el mayor de ustedes, por eso se está quedando a cargo. Eso es, claro." Yuri todavía se veía molesto pero no parecía querer protestar más.

"Ok, para lo que me importa!" volteó a ver a Seikai antes de confrontarle. "Ni creas que te voy a hacer caso si me das una orden tonta. No me gusta que me den órdenes" dijo Yuri antes de sentarse en el otro extremo de la habitación. Sasuke miraba mudo y un poco asustado lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras Seikai seguía a Yuri con la vista, sin saber que decir. Los mayores salieron del cuarto, no sin antes dejarle la llave de la puerta a Seikai, para que la cierre por dentro.

Cuando los mayores se fueron, Sasuke y Seikai rodearon a Yuri. El ninja fue el primero en hablar.

"Gracias por encontrarles a tiempo, Yuri", el pelirrojo le miró confundido.

"Yo no les encontré. Ellos me encontraron. No hice nada…" Yuri desvió la mirada, no queriendo recordar lo que había pasado, en qué condiciones fue que los otros le hallaron. Se preguntaba si estos dos sabían algo, si les habían dicho algo.

"Pero corriste muy rápido, sin dejar que te agarren, y trajiste a Saizou y los demás hasta nosotros. Eso es bastante!" exclamó sonriente Seikai. Yuri le miró desconcertado. No sabían. Era mejor así. Yuri sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo su manzana.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y pronto se hizo de noche. Rokuro fue el primero en volver diciendo que podrían quedarse en el cuarto otro día más, había conseguido algo de dinero ayudando a una pareja con los quehaceres de la casa. Saizou volvió luego, con unos pescados, aduciendo que los que le contrataron sólo pudieron pagarle con eso. Los pescados fueron la cena de esa noche. Uno a uno se fueron a dormir y Jinpachi no volvía. Yuri le estaba esperando pero Rokuro le convenció finalmente de que se fuera a dormir, que él esperaría por el pirata, así que Yuri cedió.

A la mañana siguiente, el pelirrojo se levantó temprano para desayunar. El desayuno estaba servido, así que se acercó a coger algo. Rokuro estaba hablando en privado con Sasuke y Seikai, muy bajito como para que el niño no les oyera pero Yuri podía imaginar de qué hablaban. Había escuchado cuando Sasuke y Seikai despertaron cada uno en diferentes momentos durante la noche por lo que él asumía eran pesadillas; pero se hizo el dormido, tapándose bien con las sábanas –sí, ya tenían sábanas gracias a la bondad del tendero y la maña de Rokuro- pues no sabía qué decir al respecto. También escuchó llegar a Jinpachi pero éste se fue rápido a dormir,-luego de hablar con Rokuro- lejos de donde estaba echado Yuri, así que no tuvo oportunidad de hablarle.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni Saizou ni Jinpachi estaban ahí. Rokuro terminó de conversar con los otros y se le acercó.

"Dónde están Saizou y Jinpachi?" ni se molestó en saludarle primero, pero eso no perturbó al paje.

"Se fueron temprano a buscar trabajo. Jinpachi consiguió dinero suficiente para la comida de hoy. Mañana partiremos rumbo al otro pueblo, al parecer no está tan lejos. Come todo lo que quieras, yo ya me tengo que ir. Seikai se queda a cargo" diciendo eso y dando unas últimas instrucciones a Seikai, el paje se fue.

Los niños se quedaron solos, hablando, ordenando el lugar, y comiendo. Ya para la noche, Yuri estaba recontra aburrido y encima los otros aún no volvían. Luego de pedir, gritar, amenazar y fastidiar a Seikai, el niño de cabellos rojos consiguió quitarle la llave, prometiendo de mala gana que no iría lejos, que sólo daría una vuelta alrededor del hospedaje. Una vez afuera escuchó voces familiares detrás de una vivienda cercana….eran Rokuro y Saizou.

"…se quedaría con ellos parte del día para sacarlos por el pueblo. Se deben aburrir ahí encerrados todo el día. El pueblo al que vamos parece ser pacífico" replicó Rokuro. Yuri notó que estaban hablando de ellos así que se ocultó bien para escuchar el resto.

"sí, temo al pensar de lo que sería capaz un mini-Yuri aburrido" dijo burlonamente Saizou. Yuri se contuvo para no salir y reclamarle. "con los otros 2 no hay inconveniente. El problema es Kamanosuke, sabes muy bien lo que nos dijo ese tipo. Su cabello rojo llama la atención, es fácil de recordar, podría llevarlos de nuevo hacia nosotros."

"Q-qué cosa?" pensó Yuri desconcertado. Siguió escuchando un poco más. Al parecer los tipos que les atraparon, les habían seguido debido a que alguien aseguró ver partir a un grupo con un niño de cabellos rojos, lo que llamó la atención de los traficantes de hace unos días. Calladamente, Yuri regresó al cuarto. Le devolvió la llave a Seikai sin decir palabra y se echó en el futón, mirando a la pared, argumentando que estaba cansado. Uno a uno fueron volviendo los otros para dormir. Mañana partirían temprano.

* * *

Cuando Yuri despertó, todos estaban ya listos para partir. Quería conversar con alguien sobre lo que escuchó anoche pero no se atrevió, se sentía mal por todo lo ocurrido aunque sabía que no era su culpa. Su cabello era sí, qué podía él hacer al respecto? Además nadie parecía odiarle por ello, verdad?.Jinpachi podría sacarle de dudas, parecía saber siempre qué decir y no había hablado con él todo este tiempo, lo que le parecía raro.

"Tonterías! Sólo ha estado ocupado" pensó para sí el niño. Caminó en dirección del pirata para hacerle conversación, como siempre. Iban a viajar todo el día así que podían conversar durante el trayecto y tal vez en algún momento podría hablarle a solas. Iba a ser divertido, como antes. Sin embargo cuando estaba por llegar donde el otro, éste habló.

"Saizou y yo tomaremos la delantera, por si hay un peligro. Les iremos marcando el camino, ya saben la rutina" y sin más, el pirata se había ido junto con el ninja. Yuri estaba estupefacto. El camino con Seikai Rokuro y Sasuke fue interesante, por decir algo. Hablaron de varias cosas triviales que le hicieron olvidar por ratos al pelirrojo sobre sus preocupaciones. Todos le trataban con normalidad, así que no debían estar molestos por lo que escuchó ayer.

"Y Jinpachi solamente está cuidando de el resto, junto con Saizou. No hay nada anormal en eso" pensó el chiquillo, continuando su camino. Sabía que en algún momento los otros dos se les unirían para llegar todos juntos al pueblo, así que esa sería su oportunidad de hablar con el pirata.

Dicho y hecho, Saizou estaba esperándolos para entrar juntos al pueblo pero no había señales de Jinpachi. El ninja explicó que él se adelantó para rentar un cuarto y estaría esperándonos allá. Yuri suspiró tranquilo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Era lógico que hicieran eso puesto que ya era de noche.

Cuando llegaron al hospedaje guiados por Saizou, Jinpachi estaba ahí. Les dio la bienvenida y les hizo pasar. Habían 4 futones amplios dentro, con cojines y sábanas para todos. Yuri estaba expresando su agrado a Sasuke cuando oyó que Jinpachi llamaba a Rokuro a un lado, saliendo de la habitación. Saizou estaba hablando con los otros, pero el pelirrojo se quedó esperando a que los otros dos volvieran. Finalmente, solamente Rokuro volvió a entrar a través de la puerta. Yuri ya no se aguantó más.

"Dónde esta Jinpachi?" le preguntó al paje. Los demás conversaban alegremente tras suyo, tirados en las camas. Estaban escogiendo donde dormiría cada uno. Saizou molestaba a los otros mientras hacía eso, acaparando los cojines para sí, estirado sobre los futones ocupándolos casi todos, mientras los niños intentaban sacarle de ahí sin éxito.

"Tenía que salir, ha encontrado un trabajo parcial aquí cerca, no me dijo exactamente dónde pero vuelve más tarde" explicó Rokuro antes de retirarse a preparar la cena.

Yuri comió en silencio, lo que nadie notó debido a la algarabía del momento. Finalmente, Rokuro indicó que todo se fueran a dormir, advirtiendo que dejaran el futón colocado en dirección opuesta a la de los otros, para Jinpachi quien volvería tarde. Yuri se metió debajo de las sábanas, cubriéndose casi por completo, mirando hacia la pared, confundido y triste.

"Jinpachi me está evitando….no quiere estar cerca mio" pensó apretando los ojos con fuerza. "pero por qué?"


	15. I: Chapter 14: Avoiding

_¿qué es lo que ocurre? ;)_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Me levanté temprano como últimamente lo hago para ayudar a Rokuro con el desayuno. Jinpachi fue el primero de los demás en despertarse y salir a trabajar. Le di su desayuno, me cogió la cabeza y me despeinó un poco, riendo como siempre lo hace. Vale decir que eso me tomó por sorpresa…. Cuando Saizou y Rokuro se fueron, nos quedamos solos nuevamente Seikai, Yuri y yo. Seikai está meditando en una esquina del cuarto. Él y yo ya no teníamos pesadillas tan seguido. Rokuro había hecho un buen trabajo calmándonos. Odiaba sentirme tan indefenso, como cuando perdí a mis padres y luego a mi abuela, pero saber que él estaba ahí para confortarnos me hacía sentir una calidez interior.

A Seikai le sugirió reiniciar sus sesiones de meditación y la verdad es que le estaban haciendo mucho bien. No pienso molestarlo mientras hace eso. A mí Rokuro me dio una almohada extra. Creo que inadvertidamente le conté sobre mi perro Toru y bueno, Rokuro sugirió que durmiera abrazado a algo. Como me negué a dormir abrazado de un peluche –no podíamos tener un animal con nosotros así que comprar un perro era imposible. Por otra lado, no creo que Yuri me permita ahora usarle de sustituto como aquella vez- Rokuro me consiguió una almohada extra. Para ser sincero conmigo mismo, ya casi no tengo pesadillas desde entonces.

Mientras limpio las cosas miro en dirección a Yuri. Ayer se fue a acostar temprano después de salir a la calle. Hoy sigue recostado en su futón, oculto bajo sus sábanas, mirando hacia la pared. Me pregunto si estará enfermo. Mejor me aseguro. No sé si está dormido o despierto, y no quiero sobresaltarlo, así que mejor no le toco.

"Y-yuri….tu desayuno…..se e-enfría…" no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto de nuevo! El chico, desde que decidió quedarse en Ueda, me pone nervioso. Principalmente por su comportamiento errático; sus cambios de humor me confunden y no sé como actuar. Amaheru nos unió un poco de cierta manera pero seguía poniéndome nervioso. Pensaría que después de lo que hemos pasado juntos, ya no causaría este efecto en mí, pero al parecer me equivoqué….

"No tengo hambre…" dijo Yuri muy bajito. Entonces no está dormido. No parece molesto pero nunca se sabe. De todas formas debo preguntar.

"E-estás… enfermo?..." tenía que preguntar, ya es media mañana y el chico aún no se ha movido de su futón. Nunca le he visto tanto tiempo sin moverse o callado.

"No. Sólo no tengo hambre. Déjame dormir!" lo último fue dicho más fuerte, como si estuviera molesto pero sin las fuerzas para estarlo de verdad. Resignadamente me retiro…tal vez sólo está cansado.

Pasan las horas y Yuri sigue tendido ahí. Seikai parece preocupado y se le acerca, pero es repelido de la misma manera que lo fui yo. Al menos le alcanzó algo de comida que Yuri devoró en un instante sin levantarse de su cama. Supongo que no está enfermo entonces, y Seikai logró tocarle la frente y me dijo que no tiene fiebre. Tal vez sólo está de mal humor. Kamanosuke siempre ha sido extraño.

Rokuro y Saizou regresan muy tarde en la noche. Como se ven muy cansados, Seikai y yo decidimos dejar el tema de Yuri para mañana, si es que mañana Yuri no vuelve a ser el de siempre. Es así que nos vamos a dormir, pues Jinpachi no volverá hasta más tarde todavía. Me pregunto que clase de trabajo estará haciendo hasta esas horas….

* * *

Ya es de día nuevamente y la rutina empieza de nuevo. Antes de darme cuenta, los mayores ya se han ido cada uno por su lado. Para ser franco, me estoy aburriendo un poco de quedarme encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Siempre me ha gustado más estar al aire libre, rodeado de plantas y animales…. Qué estará haciendo Amaheru? Me extrañará como le extraño yo? Yuri también…..casi me olvido del chico. Sigue tirado en su cama como ayer. Seikai está intentando sacarle de ahí pero sólo ha conseguido que se enrolle más en sus sábanas. Esto tiene que acabar hoy. Hablaré con Rokuro apenas llegue.

Un poco más del mediodía alguien entra por la puerta y para mi sorpresa es Saizou. No parece muy contento de estar aquí.

"Ok, pónganse presentables que vamos a salir un rato. Rokuro dice que se deben estar aburriendo aquí dentro. Tsk, ya me gustaría a mí estar durmiendo todo el día como ustedes. Qué vida!" intento no molestarme con sus palabras pero no puedo. A veces Saizou puede ser tan irritante! Si por mí fuera, cambiaría de lugar con él pero como dijo Rokuro, no es lo más recomendable. Además Seikai y Yuri…. Yuri! Tal vez…..al menos debería intentarlo.

"oye, y a tí que te pasa? Mirando las musarañas?" salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando veo la cara de Saizou, burlona y fastidiada, frente a mí. Tengo unas ganas de pegarle pero me aguanto. Él puede ayudar. Lo jalo hacia un lado para que Yuri no nos pueda escuchar. El otro parece confundido.

"Escúchame bien. Quiero que hables con Kamanosuke. Algo le pasa" Saizou me mira sin entender a que me refiero y le explico detalladamente lo que Seikai y yo hemos notado de extraño en su comportamiento desde ayer. Seikai se une a la conversación y le pide a Saizou que hable con él. Al principio el ninja se niega, aduciendo que no es bueno para estas cosas, que mejor le digamos a Jinpachi o Rokuro, pero al final logramos convencerle, amenazando con poner algo en su cena si no lo hacía. Finalmente Saizou nos pide que esperemos afuera mientras el habla con el chico. Espero que todo se arregle pronto.

**Saizou's POV**

Ese Sasuke! No puedo creer que me halla amenazado! Si no me caía muy bien de grande, ahora de niño mucho menos. Ni siquiera puedo pelear con él como antes. Digo, cómo se vería un joven golpeando un niño! Me lleva el diablo! En fin, la verdad ni me había dado cuenta pero ahora que me fijo bien, no he escuchado la vocecita chillona de Yuri en casi 2 días seguidos. Eso debe ser un nuevo record! Está ahí tendido en su cama, de espaldas hacia mí así que no puedo verle la cara. Qué táctica debería usar? Nunca he sido bueno con niños y prefiero mantenerme alejado, además Kamanosuke siempre ha sido molesto incluso de grande así que….a ver si esto funciona y no empeoro las cosas.

"Oye, despierta que ya nos vamos" digo mientras muevo su cuerpo con la punta de mi bota derecha. Yuri se queja debajo de mí.

"Déjame en paz! No quiero ir a ningún lado!" se voltea a mirarme molesto antes de esconderse más debajo de las sábanas. No sé por qué pero esto me molesta más de lo que debería. Me arrodillo, cojo el final de la sábana y jalo con fuerza moviendo a Yuri de su sitio, quedando ahora echado boca arriba sobre el futón sin ninguna sábana cubriéndole. Parece sorprendido pero no dura mucho. Comienza a insultarme, sin embargo yo le interrumpo.

"Ya déjate de tonterías! Tu actitud está preocupando a los otros así que cálmate y dime qué demonios te pasa?" ok, debo admitir que eso no salió como yo lo tenía pensado en un principio. Lo que ocurre es que se me es difícil controlar mi temperamento últimamente y este chico me saca de quicio! Cuando tenía 15 ya habían asesinado a mi maestro y no tenía que cuidar de "herir los sentimientos de nadie" puesto que no estaba con nadie…..los buenos viejos tiempos. En fin, casi me olvido del chico. Ya no me mira molesto y está callado, tal vez Sasuke tiene razón y algo le pasa de verdad….

"No pasa nada, sólo no quiero salir. No sé porque TÚ querrías que saliera tampoco…" ese énfasis en el tú me cogió de sorpresa. Cuándo he dicho yo que no quiero que-bueno, pero eso no cuenta, Yuri no estaba presente así que no pudo haberme escuchado decir eso….o sí? Eso le pasa por metiche! Tranquilo, tengo que averiguar los hechos primero.

"Qué quieres decir con eso? Dime las cosas claras y sin rodeos, Yuri" el chico me mira molesto antes de voltear de nuevo a ver la pared.

"Te escuché decirle a Rokuro el otro día que no debería salir porque llamo mucho la atención por mi cabello…" oh! Vaya! Yo y mi bocota! Pero bueno, tengo que arreglar las cosas y todo tranquilo. Parece que va a seguir hablando. "dijiste que fue por eso que esos hombres nos siguieron y capturaron…" sí, recuerdo haber dicho algo por el estilo a Rokuro. Estoy tan sorprendido que ni siquiera le reclamo el hecho de que se haya escabullido del cuarto para oír esa conversación. Cómo arreglo esto ahora?

"Escucha, nadie cree que fue tu culpa ni está molesto contigo. Si no hubiera sido tu cabello hubiera sido otra cosa. Ese hombre nos hubiera delatado de todas maneras. Un grupo de jóvenes y niños vagando por los caminos llama la atención de por sí. Ya olvídalo, todo eso pasó" me siento orgullos de mí mismo, eso me salió muy bien. Nunca creí que Yuri fuera a preocuparse de algo así. Debe ser por lo que ahora es un niño…..se ha volteado a verme.

"Y entonces por qué Jinpachi está molesto conmigo?" que el pirata-eso no podía ser verdad. Jinpachi adora al niño! Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, no ha pasado mucho tiempo con los chicos desde que escapamos de esos hombres. Pero es porque está trabajando, no es que esté evitando a Yuri ni nada por el estilo. Tanto problema por nada!

"JAJAJA, no digas tonterías Kamanosuke! Jinpachi no está molesto contigo, sólo está ocupado. Deja de actuar como una chica a la que su novio no le hace suficiente caso." Ok, eso no estuvo bien pero no pude evitarlo. Yuri se pone de pie y comienza a insultarme, rojo de furia o vergüenza, no sé, diciendo que no es una chica. Sus golpes no me duelen nada mientras me río. Cuando me pongo de pie, Yuri me patea y eso si me dolió. En lugar de responder el ataque, le lanzo algo que cubre su cabeza. Sé que se va a sorprender.

"Toma, ponte esto! Te lo manda Rokuro. Te hizo un abrigo para remplazar el que perdiste. Fíjate, éste tiene una capucha por si quieres cubrirte la cabeza. Ya sabes por la lluvia y lo otro si aún te molesta…" Yuri se ve sorprendido pero contento y se pone el abrigo inmediatamente. "Si tenemos suerte, encontraremos a Jinpachi en su trabajo y pasaremos a decir hola, pero no nos podemos quedar mucho rato." Yuri asiente con la cabeza antes de ponerse la capucha para cubrir sus cabellos. Tsk, casi se me olvida preguntar lo que me dijo Rokuro. Mejor no hacerlo frente a los otros.

"Oye! Por qué ya no me buscas pelea? Ya sabes, como solías hacerlo?" la verdad no me importaba, incluso fue todo un alivio, pero Rokuro parecía empecinado en saber la respuesta por alguna razón.

"Para qué? No tengo mi arma ni puedo usar el viento. Recién a los 13 pude usarlo y a los 15, controlarlo bien. Enfrentarte sería estúpido pues no podría siquiera hacerte un rasguño. Pero cuando volvamos a ser los de antes, ya verás, te derrotaré! O me matarás, lo que sea con tal de que sea una gloriosa batalla" Así que no ha olvidado sus locuras de antes como pensaba. Qué molesto! En fin, no es tiempo de preocuparse por esas cosas aún.

Los niños y yo caminamos por el pueblo, comemos en la calle y pasamos a saludar a Rokuro. No soy de conversar mucho, así que ellos hacen la mayor parte del habla. Si les molesta que conteste en monosílabos no dicen nada al respecto. La verdad mi cabeza esta en otras cosas. Siendo un adolescente años atrás no tuve tiempo de hacer cosas típicas de mi edad, ocupado en sobrevivir; pero ahora no podía evitar desviar mi atención hacia otros lados, como hacia la hija del panadero. La chica era preciosa y parecía que yo le gustaba. Justo ahora me está hablando. Los niños están con Rokuro por aquí cerca y ella está frente mío usando un escote bastante pronunciado, dejando ver….

"Saizou! Deja de mirarle los pechos a esa tipa! Dijiste que iríamos a ver a Jinpachi!" ese niño de mierda! Voy a estrangular a Yuri! No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, y luego de excusarme torpemente, me voy donde me están esperando los niños, bajo la mirada molesta de Rokuro. Bueno, al menos él se encargará de calmar a la chica quien no sabía dónde meter la cara de vergüenza, después de todo Rokuro está trabajando en la panadería con ella. Le doy un lapo a Yuri en la nuca y el niño protesta pero nos ponemos en marcha.

Jinpachi tiene 2 trabajos, que yo sepa. Durante el día está en el mercado haciendo varias cosas pero principalmente ayudando a transportar mercancías. Esta zona produce y exporta bastantes vegetales y licor, así que siempre hay algo que hacer. De noche trabaja en el bar local, un sitio de mala muerte pero pagan bien según me ha dicho. Justamente ahí está, llevando sobre sus hombros lo que parecen ser cajas de coles. Luego de subirlas sobre una carreta, voltea a verme.

"Oi! Cómo estás? Hoy estoy de niñera. Mira quiénes han venido conmigo" saludo así a Jinpachi esperando sacar una sonrisa en el mayor pero éste parece más sorprendido que otra cosa. No se acerca a nosotros. Eso es extraño. El empleador de Jinpachi nos saluda y se presenta. Se acerca a los niños y les aplasta cariñosamente sus cabezas…cosa que no parece gustarles mucho, pero antes de que digan algo, les invita unas manzanas y ellos aceptan felices. Mientras están comiendo, el hombre se acerca a donde estamos Jinpachi y yo.

"Oye Nezu! Tus amiguitos te han de estimar mucho. Mira que han venido a verte. Mi esposa ya ni siquiera pasa por el mercado a saludarme. Cómo son las mujeres!" rió el hombre mayor. Jinpachi sonreía pero se veía bastante incómodo. Qué estaba pasando aquí?

"Sí, los niños querían pasar a decir hola nada más. No queremos quitarle tiempo Señor" este nuevo empleador de Jinpachi parecía buena gente pero nunca se sabe. Mejor mantener las distancias.

"Tonterías! Justo en este momento pensaba darle un descanso a Nezu. Pueden conversar un rato ya que se han tomado la molestia de venir" expresó contento el hombre antes de retirarse. Tipo agradable, quién lo diría. Jinpachi está mirando en dirección de los niños, que se acercan a nosotros conversando.

"Escucha Saizou" el pirata parece molesto. "No debiste traerles aquí. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que me retiro" antes de que se fuera le cogí del brazo. La mirada que me lanza es aterradora pero igual no le suelto. No soy de rodeos así que voy directo al asunto sin pensar si estoy equivocado.

"Entonces es cierto. Estás evitando a Yuri. Por qué coño haces eso?" digo bajando el volumen de mi voz. Los niños están cerca. Jinpachi se suelta de mi agarre y voltea para irse. "Si le digo que no quieres verle se va a sentir mal" intento llegarle de alguna manera pues no comprendo su reacción. Desde que Yuri se volvió un niño, el pirata ha estado ahí, pendiente de él, castigando a quienes le han hecho daño. Tengo unas costillas rotas para probarlo! Por eso no me entra en la cabeza que él mismo le haga esto. Él se detiene sin voltear a verme.

"Entonces dile otra cosa" y sin más, se marcha. No entiendo nada! Los niños me miran una vez que están a mi lado, y es Seikai quien pregunta "A dónde va Jinpachi?" Me entran unas ganas de traer al pirata a la fuerza para que él mismo responda esa pregunta pero, como la última vez, hago lo que me dijo.

"Quería pasar un rato con nosotros pero su jefe le ha llamado. Será otro día" Sasuke y Seikai aceptan mi excusa sin objetar nada, pero puedo ver en los ojos de Yuri que sabe que estoy mintiendo. Les indico que ya es momento de volver pues tengo otras cosas que hacer. Sasuke y Seikai están conversando amenamente durante el camino de regreso al cuarto, Yuri en cambio está callado. Me despido de ellos, prometiendo volver temprano junto con Rokuro. Pensaba ir a buscar a Jinpachi y exigirle algunas respuestas pero he decidido ir a ver a Rokuro primero, para ponerle al tanto de esto y que me diga qué es lo que piensa. Tal vez él sabe algo que yo no. Además allá también está la hija del panadero, cómo era que se llamaba? Hina? Concéntrate Saizou!...ugh! y esta mañana me sentía tan bien. Me lleva el diablo!


	16. I: Chapter 15: Coat

_Enmendando los errores :)_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Mi jefe, el dueño del bar, me mira como diciendo "ya no es hora de que te vayas" por enésima vez. Así que eso hago pero no regreso al hospedaje donde los otros se están quedando. Luego de lo que pasó en la tarde durante la visita inesperada que tuve, no pienso volver, no por el momento. Rokuro debe estar esperando a que regrese como de costumbre, así que envío a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo a que le diga que no voy a volver hoy. Como vive al lado del hospedaje, no se desviará mucho de su camino. Lo más probable es que Saizou esté esperándome también, luego de lo que pasó en la tarde. No pensé que el ninja se diera cuenta; como ahora se la pasa más concentrado en mirar el escote de la hija del panadero, no creí que tuviera espacio en su cerebro adolescente para otra cosa. La chica está muy buena para ser tan joven.

Entro a una de las tantas casas abandonadas que hay por esta parte del pueblo y me echo en el suelo, medio sentado con la espalda apoyada en una viga. El sake quema mi garganta mientras tomo una bocanada grande de la botella que tengo en la mano derecha, a la vez que el humo llena mis pulmones, al fumar el cigarro que llevo en mi mano izquierda. Casi parece como si volviera a ser el de antes! Me pregunto que estarán haciendo mis hombres. Sé que puedo confiar en Kakei pero un capitán necesita de su barco y su gente, y viceversa. Ya no veo la hora en que se termine esta cruzada. Aunque ha tenido sus puntos buenos también…

No puedo evitar pensar en Yuri y sentirme mal por lo que hice, así que tomo otra buena bocanada de sake. Es lo mejor pero igual me molesta…. Ya es bastante tarde y mi día comienza bien temprano, así que mejor me voy a dormir. Mañana será un largo día.

**Rokuro's POV**

Ya es de mañana y mi mente está intranquila. Después de que Saizou me contara anoche lo que pasó en el mercado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal entre ellos dos! Y se supone que yo soy quien pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con los niños! No puedo evitar sentirme mal y molesto conmigo, pero no hay tiempo para lamentaciones. Yuri se fue a dormir sin cenar según me dijo Sasuke. Pensé que lo mejor sería hablar con Jinpachi cuando volviera pero un joven vino y nos dijo que no volvería por la noche. Debo haber puesto una cara asesina porque el chico se asustó y se fue, y Saizou –quien también estaba esperando al pirata para hablar con él- me miraba raro, sin saber que decirme. No es mi culpa que no pueda controlar mis expresiones faciales! Es algo que dominé tiempo después, de a pocos. Sanada-san solía molestarme por eso, así que tuve que aprender.

Hoy me toca pasar el día con los niños, así que, luego de que Saizou se marchó, esperé a que despertasen. Nos encargaríamos de lidiar con el problema de Jinpachi cuando éste volviera en la noche. No creo que se ausente dos noches seguidas, sería el colmo! Si eso llegara a pasar tendría que ir a buscarle a su sitio de trabajo, qué remedio! Los niños ya están despiertos y tomando su desayuno, incluyendo Yuri. Seikai está hablando de algo que vieron ayer y aunque intento prestarle atención, no puedo evitar mirar de reojo a Yuri. Se ve decaído. Cómo no me di cuenta antes? A pesar de que uno de mis sueños era cuidar de los niños de mi amo, afortunadamente Yukimura-san no tuvo hijos, hubiese sido un terrible tutor para ellos y eso no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca….

"Rokuro, pasa algo?" Sasuke me mira de forma extraña y eso me saca de mis pensamientos. Parece que Seikai ha terminado su historia.

"No, nada" me pongo de pie para disimular mi falta de atención. "Hoy día vendrán conmigo. El señor para quien trabajo es panadero y me ha dicho que estaría encantado de tenerlos hoy en su panadería. Tiene un hijo de la edad de Benmaru, y le gustaría que pasen el día con él. Sólo intenten no mostrarle sus habilidades con las armas y estarán bien. Nos va a invitar de comer también." Aunque la idea de pasar el día con el niño pareció caerles mal, la visita a la panadería les entusiasmó. Como lo sospechaba, se deben haber aburrido una barbaridad estando encerrados aquí.

"Me puedo quedar?" Yuri me dice en voz muy baja, tanto que los otros no parecen haberse dado cuenta de que habló.

"Qué pasa? Te sientes mal?" no puedo creer que estoy evitando el tema de esta manera. Por qué confían en que yo puedo manejar cualquier situación, no tengo idea. Ahora me siento perdido, fuera de mi elemento. Y pensé que cuidar de Sanada-san iba a ser difícil! Qué equivocado estaba! Oh! Ahora los otros 2 nos están mirando. Vamos Rokuro, tú puedes con esto.

"No quiero pasar el día con un tonto niño! Además estoy cansado de tanto caminar ayer…" lo último fue dicho sin mucho convencimiento. Aunque trato de hacerle cambiar de idea, Yuri no cede aunque le digo que lo voy a tener que dejar encerrado con llave, y al final me rindo. Le dejo el almuerzo servido y la promesa de venir a verlo en la tarde. Yuri coge uno de los kunais de Sasuke y apuñala con él varias veces un trozo de madera que consiguió de no sé dónde. Por lo menos ya no está triste, pero esta actitud pasiva-agresiva no va a traer nada bueno….. Miro como Yuri logra partir la madera en dos usando el kunai antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharme con los otros 2 chicos a la panadería. Será un largo día….

**Jinpachi's POV**

Aunque no tengo resaca, no estoy de ánimos ni con la fuerza de siempre para ir a trabajar temprano en el mercado, así que me dirijo al hospedaje. El mismo chico que mandé anoche a avisar a Rokuro que no iría a dormir, me ha dicho que todos han salido, incluyendo los niños, guiados por el paje. "Tu amigo de un solo ojo estaba molestísimo Nezu! Pensé que iba a golpearme! No me pidas de nuevo que vaya a darle ese tipo de mensajes" fue lo que dijo el muchacho antes de despedirse. Ya me imaginaba algo así. Pero bueno, el hospedaje estaba entonces vacío así que podría dormir unas horas cómodamente. El suelo no está hecho para descansar. Extraño mi cama, la que tengo en mi barco, y mi colchón. El cuello está que me molesta a causa de eso!

Afortunadamente tengo el abrecerrojos que me dio Yuri tiempo atrás, y no me veo obligado a romper la puerta para entrar. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me dispongo a ir a mi futón, pasando por sobre los otros, cuando golpeo algo.

"Ah! Fíjate por dónde caminas" Yuri sale de debajo de las sábanas y me mira sorprendido. Al parecer no esperaba verme; puedo decir que la sorpresa es mutua. No sé que decir así que simplemente me disculpo y me volteo para irme de ahí. El niño debe haberse movido muy rápido o anticipado mis movimientos pues cuando me volteo está parado delante de la puerta, bloqueando mi camino y mirándome molesto.

"Sal de ahí que tengo que irme." Eso me salió bastante seco pero Yuri no se mueve de su sitio. Nunca le había visto tan molesto, por lo menos no conmigo. Ni siquiera el día en que nos conocimos y le confundí con una chica.

"Mentira! Si viniste aquí es porque pensabas quedarte, supongo que a dormir porque no viniste anoche. Si tanto te molesta que esté aquí, simplemente dilo!"

"No quiero estar cerca de ti. Ahí lo tienes. Ahora muévete o yo te muevo." Eso debe haberle dolido porque por un segundo vi algo distinto en sus ojos, tristeza quizás? Pero sólo fue por un segundo, pues ahora me está mirando molesto nuevamente.

"No hasta que me digas por qué ya no te agrada mi compañía." Kamanosuke puede ser muy terco cuando quiere algo pero yo sé cómo repelerle; no es algo que me gustaría hacer pero no me deja de otra.

"Para empezar, ya me cansé de tus chiquilladas. Tengo 19 años Kamanosuke, la edad que tú tenías antes de toda esta cojudez. Dime, te gustaba andar con niños como Benmaru o más pequeños que él cuando tenías esta edad? No. Quieres saber dónde estaba anoche? Pasándola bien con otros adultos. No te puedo dar más detalles o *alguien* puede molestarse." el olor a sake de mi aliento da más credibilidad a mi historia seguramente, pues Yuri se queda callado sin moverse. Aprovecho el estado en que se encuentra para pasarle por el costado, pero él me detiene cogiéndose de mi ropa.

"Por qué mientes?" eso me hace detenerme en seco. Saizou y los demás creen que Yuri es tonto o lento para darse cuenta de las cosas, y aunque sí lo es para algunas –Sanada le juega bromas porque el pobre de Yuri no sabe de muchas costumbres entre otras cosas y se aprovecha de su ignorancia-, sabe percibir muy bien cuando alguien no es sincero, cuando está prestando atención claro. Debo ser más convincente.

"Por qué miente la gente? Por qué mientes tú entonces? Crees que me trago el cuento de que no sueñas de noche! A Rokuro puedes engañarle con eso pero a mí no. No despertarás sobresaltado como Sasuke y Seikai, ni andarás perturbado por ello el resto del día como ellos, solo estás ahí ignorando lo que te ocurre, pero sé que te cuesta conciliar el sueño después de eso. A ver, dime qué sueñas entonces y te diré lo que quieras saber" Ahora estoy siendo injusto pero no me importa. Estoy seguro que Yuri se quedará callado y me dejará ir.

"…S-sueño con ese día….como no podía escapar por más que lo intentaba….siento sus manos tocándome y él aplastándome sin poder hacer nada….a veces me despierto ahí nomás…otras veces sus amigos me sujetan y me matan….anoche soñé que tú no viniste a rescatarme y no pude sacarme al hombre de encima y…." le pido que se detenga. No puedo verle la cara pues está mirando el suelo pero está temblando, aún cogido de mi pantalón. No sé si está llorando o no….Ya no creo estar haciendo lo correcto.

"Es por mi cabello?" creo que hago un sonido confundido pues su pregunta me toma por sorpresa. No sé de qué está hablando. "No quieres decir que me odias pues por culpa de mi cabello rojo esos hombres nos siguieron. Saizou dice que no es mi culpa pero tú piensas que sí, verdad? Por eso no quieres verme…" Ahora recuerdo que ese bandido al que le rompí el cuello comentó algo al respecto. Estaba medio ido en ese momento, por los golpes y los tranquilizantes, así que ya se me había olvidado. No sé como se enteró de eso Yuri….. Ya no soporto verle así.

"Eso no—"

"Lo siento mucho. No volverá a suceder. No puedo cambiar lo que pasó pero qué puedo hacer para que no me odies? Mi padre solía castigarme cuando hacía algo malo y eso le hacía sentir bien. Si quieres puedes pegarme, no voy—" ya no puedo seguir con esto. Cojo a Yuri y le levanto del suelo. Siento que se tensa…de verdad cree que voy a aceptar su oferta y pegarle aquí mismo…me siento terrible. Si sus padres no estuvieran muertos les mataría yo mismo! Tengo que arreglar este desastre primero. Me siento en un futón, con mi espalda en la pared, y siento a Yuri sobre mi regazo. Él se queda inmóvil ahí sin saber que hacer.

"Saizou tiene razón, no fue tu culpa, así que olvídate de eso. Y yo no golpeo niños así que no vuelvas a sugerirme eso." Yuri asiente con la cabeza sin mirarme. Le tengo sentado de costado en mi regazo, con su oreja izquierda pegada a mi pecho. Parece que le he asustado, así que intento hablarle con más cuidado.

"Sabes, yo no soy hijo único. Tengo hermanos, de hecho, varios. Mismo padre, diferentes madres." Le he tomado por sorpresa. Estoy seguro que se muere por preguntarme a dónde voy con todo esto pero permanece callado. Aún debe tener miedo de lo que pueda hacer. Espero que lo que voy a decir ayude.

"Mi padre no fue un hombre afectuoso pero siempre estuvo a mi lado. Después que mi madre muriera cuando tenía 5 años, él se ocupó de mí. Me enseñó su oficio desde pequeño. Él era pescador. A los 15 años me enteré por diferentes medios que mi padre había tenido otras mujeres, antes, durante y después de conocer a mi madre. Aunque en un principio me incomodó saber esto, estaba contento de saber que tenía hermanos por ahí. Entonces comencé a buscarles." Yuri escucha atento pero no me mira. Parece relajarse de a pocos.

"Lo que encontré terminó con la vida que había tenido hasta ese momento. Mi padre había vendido a cada uno de sus hijos con diferentes fines. No sé si planeaba hacer lo mismo conmigo o no, pero tuvimos una pelea y me marché de su casa. Él fue quien me hizo esta cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Luego de eso, ayudé a liberar a algunos de mis hermanos pero varios estaban cómodos, por falta de una mejor palabra, donde estaban y les dejé ahí. Los otros, una vez libres, se fueron por su cuenta. Finalmente me faltaba solamente encontrar a uno. Resultó que ese uno era una chica, mi hermana menor, Irumi." Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dije su nombre por última vez, no puedo evitar hacer una pausa. Sin darme cuenta, el brazo que sostiene a Yuri por la espalda ha ascendido un poco y ahora estoy acariciando su hombro derecho.

"Ella era muy bonita. Tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran verdes, de un tono diferente a los tuyos pero igual de bonitos. Mi padre le vendió a un señor como esclava cuando apenas tenía 11 años. Ya te puedes imaginar con qué fines la compró. Maté al desgraciado y la saqué de ahí. Pensé que podríamos tener una vida tranquilos en otro lado pero las cosas nunca se dan como uno quiere. Ella no me hablaba por más que intentaba ayudarla. A veces se quedaba sentada viendo por la ventana, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Otras veces se molestaba y rompía cosas haciéndose daño así que debía detenerla. Otras, le encontraba llorando en su cuarto pero no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Tenía pesadillas pero no me decía nada al respecto. Por semanas intenté de todo para hacerla feliz pero fue en vano. Una mañana la encontré muerta en su cuarto. Se había cortado las venas y desangrado hasta morir." Yuri se mueve bajo mi agarre, no sé que quiere hacer.

"piensas que voy a hacer lo mismo?" el chico no es tonto, captó eso muy rápido.

"No lo sé. Pero cuando te encontré ese día, me recordaste mucho a ella. A pesar de que estabas hablando, tenías la misma expresión en tu rostro. Tienes pesadillas y te quedas ahí echado sin decir nada, igual que Irumi. No sé si algo que hice o dije fue lo que la llevó a tomar la decisión de matarse pero no quería arriesgarme contigo, por eso te estaba evitando. Esperaba que Rokuro hiciera algo para ayudarte pues parece el más indicado para manejar estos asuntos. Funcionó la vez anterior que fuiste atacado, no tuviste pesadillas ni nada. Pero Rokuro no puede hacer nada por ti si no le cuentas." Yuri se queda callado un rato, jugando con una de las cuentas de mi collar.

"No estoy acostumbrado a que se ocupen de mi. No es la primera vez que tengo pesadillas de este tipo y siempre he estado solo al despertar. No dije nada porque después de un tiempo se me pasa y además Rokuro estaba ocupado con los otros. Y no fue tanto lo que me dijo la primera vez lo que me tranquilizó…" esto me ha tomado por sorpresa. Espero un rato pero parece que no planea continuar. Le levanto un poco para verle a la cara pero no se deja….me parece o de verdad sus mejillas están rojas?

"entonces que fue? Kamanosuke?"

"Vale! Te cuento pero no te rías!" Yuri se sienta frente mío pero sin mirarme a la cara. Sea lo que sea que me vaya a decir debe incomodarle un montón. Yuri no es de compartir mucho a menos que esté bien borracho, esto es nuevo. "Tu abrigo. Fue tu abrigo…creo." "Uh?" fue lo más inteligente que pude articular. Ya no entiendo nada. Yuri suspira antes de continuar.

"Esa vez que me dejaste con Saizou en la cueva, me dejaste tu abrigo. Me hacía sentir bien, seguro…sí soñaba, pero nada malo. Quise hacer lo mismo ahora, envolviéndome por completo con las sábanas pero no resultó. No era lo mismo…" no sé que responder a eso así que me quedo callado. Supongo que tiene sentido. Sasuke por ejemplo abraza su almohada como si de ello dependiera su vida y parece irle bien, ya no pasa malas noches. Por qué Yuri escogió entre todas las cosas mi abrigo, ni idea. Si quiere quedárselo no tengo problema con ello; sin embargo, le va ser muy difícil cargarlo a todos lados. Me está jalando de la camisa. "Y ahora tú no quieres verme….siento mucho lo de tu hermana, pero a mi no me pasó lo mismo. Ustedes llegaron a tiempo y todo salió bien. No quiero pensar más en eso. No estoy mintiendo como dijiste, sólo….sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad…" supongo que ya he hecho bastante daño sin quererlo, es momento de enmendar las cosas. Si lo que quiere es normalidad, le daré eso. Le cojo por la cintura y le levanto del suelo a la vez que me paro.

"Ah! Qué estás haciendo?" Yuri instintivamente me coge de los hombros para no caerse. Cómo si fuera dejarle caer! Ja!

"No pienso dejarte aquí encerrado todo el día. Vendrás conmigo al mercado. Le dejaré una nota a Rokuro sobre tu paradero sino se va a poner histérico. Creo que aquí tengo un papel…" dejo la nota donde el paje pueda verla y me dispongo a salir cuando noto que Yuri levanta la capucha de su abrigo, cubriendo su cabeza con ella…..

"Y eso?"

**Yuri's POV**

Camino al mercado le cuento a Jinpachi sobre el porqué de la capucha en mi nuevo abrigo y cómo perdí el otro. Le pido que no comente nada de lo que hemos hablado a los demás, especialmente a Sasuke y Seikai, pues ellos no saben nada de lo que me pasó. Al principio insiste en que debería hablar con Rokuro pero al final le convenzo. Claro que le prometo a Jinpachi avisarle si tengo más pesadillas, con eso cede.

Ya cambiando de tema, le pregunto cómo puede estar tan cómodo haciendo esa clase de trabajo siendo el capitán de un barco; acaso no extraña eso, mandar a otros?. Él se ríe; me dice que no siempre fue el capitán, que antes tuvo que desempeñarse en otras funciones, haciendo bastante trabajo manual. Mientras coloca unas cajas sobre una carreta, me pongo a pensar…..me dijo que su padre era un pescador y que lo estaba entrenando para ser uno. No puedo imaginarme a Jinpachi como otra cosa que no sea capitán de un barco pirata. Simplemente no puedo. Su padre le atacó y le hizo esa cicatriz en el ojo….supongo que ninguno de los 2 tuvo suerte en ese aspecto…y su hermana no pudo escapar como hice yo….habría terminado matándome como ella de no haberlo hecho? No quiero ni pensarlo….cuando le conté que mi padre me vendió, puso una cara que me dio miedo…a pesar de haber estado borracho, recuerdo muy bien eso….debe ser porque le pasó lo mismo a su hermana….ahora está claro….

El empleador de Jinpachi es el mismo del otro día. Me regala una manzana, lo cual agradezco, pero no sin antes aplastarme la cabeza. Qué de gracioso encuentra en hacerme eso! Joder! Pero no digo nada, no quiero meter en problemas a Jinpachi. Pasamos el resto de la tarde con el dueño de una bodega para quien Jinpachi estaba reparando el techo. El viejo me dio unos dulces y me dejó quedarme. Yo me encargaba de pasarle las herramientas a Jinpachi, al menos estaba ayudando. Ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado en ese cuarto todo el día! Si bien estando solo aprendí muchas cosas por mi cuenta, carpintería y cosas por el estilo, no era una de ellas, así que Jinpachi me estaba enseñando un poco. Al parecer son conocimientos básicos si tienes que vivir en un barco.

Ya es de noche y Jinpachi debe ir a trabajar al bar. Me quiere dejar en el hospedaje antes de ir para allá pero yo no se lo permito. Él insiste con que no es un sitio apropiado para niños más no me dejo convencer. Me ha ignorado por días! no crea que no voy a hacerle pagar por eso! Además, quiero conocer el bar. Extraño el olor del sake! Y en los bares también hay peleas, tal vez corra sangre y quiero ver eso. Jinpachi al final accede y me lleva. Me hace entrar por la puerta de atrás y habla con su jefe. No sé que le dice pero me dejan quedarme en la bodega mientras Jinpachi va a ayudar al frente. Me promete volver pronto, advirtiéndome que no me mueva de allí ni coja nada. Me habla como si fuera un niño! Pero igual acepto. Una vez solo, inspecciono el lugar: es viejo y tiene muchas cosas raras. Cojo una botella de sake e intento abrirla. No recuerdo que fuera tan difícil. Aplico más fuerza pero nada.

"Oye! Qué te dije sobre no coger nada. Y sabes que no puedes tomar eso!" dice Jinpachi como reprimenda pero no está molesto. Me quita la botella de las manos y la abre con los dientes. Me sirve una cantidad muy pequeña de sake, haciéndome prometer primero que no diré una palabra de esto a Rokuro. Ja! Cómo si yo fuera a hacer eso!...el sake no sabe tan bien como lo recuerdo, así que no termino mi vaso. Jinpachi se ríe. Cuando me estaba enseñando las cosas que había en la bodega y diciéndome de dónde venían (como pirata comercia con varios productos, así que no es raro que sepa esas cosas), unas chicas se nos unen. Están coqueteando con Jinpachi. Una de ellas tiene los pechos tan grandes como los de Ana y el pirata está sobre ella. La otra chica no se queda atrás. Los 3 se han olvidado que estoy aquí! Me ignoran por completo!

A pesar que esto me molesta, aprovecho para salir de ahí y ver un poco hacia la parte de en frente, donde están los clientes. Nadie está peleando pero todo está muy movido. Las prostitutas están por todos lados. Me pregunto si esas dos chicas serán prostitutas? Llegué a pensar que trabajaban tras la barra, no sobre ella. Me importa poco de igual manera. Un tipo grande golpea a otro más bajo y gordo y lo tira al suelo justo en frente mío. Sus ojos desenfocados miran en mi dirección.

"Y tú quién eres *hic* ricurita? Buscas a tu mami? No quieres venir conmigo? *hic* yo te ayudo…" puedo oler su aliento fuerte a licor además de otros olores desagradables. Acaso este hombre nunca se baña! No me gusta la gente desaseada. Extiende su mano para tocar mi mejilla pero justo en ese momento alguien me levanta y me lleva de vuelta a la parte de atrás del bar.

"No te puedo quitar la vista de encima ni por un segundo! En qué estabas pensando Kamanosuke!" Jinpachi no parece molesto más bien nervioso, o preocupado, no sé. Igual le increpo que me dejó solo mientras coqueteaba con esas dos mujeres. Él se disculpa por eso y regresamos a la parte de atrás. Le pide a su jefe irse temprano, guarda unas cajas en lo más alto de un estante antes de irnos, me levanta entre sus brazos y nos vamos de ahí.

Me está diciendo algo sobre mantenerme alejado de tipos como ése pero ya casi no le oigo. Mis párpados se están cerrando y me voy quedando dormido sobre su hombro. No siento el frío de la noche pues Jinpachi me ha tapado con su abrigo…se siente tan bien el abrigo…no podía decirle que la razón por la que me gusta su abrigo es porque huele a él…hubiera pensado que soy un pervertido, pero no es por eso…me hace sentir seguro porque es como si Jinpachi estuviera ahí conmigo…nunca nadie antes ha estado conmigo luego de una pesadilla, las cuales eran muy frecuentes cuando era niño…no sé que me pasa…tener a tanta gente pendiente de mi ya no me molesta como debería…tengo tanto sueño….

* * *

_Gracias por sus PM :) Si los personajes están algo OOC, espero que no sea demasiado y se adapte a la historia. byebye_


	17. I: Chapter 16: Injuries

_Un ataque sorpresa…_

* * *

Jinpachi llega cerca de la media noche al cuarto donde se están hospedando, con Yuri durmiendo tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Como era de esperarse, Rokuro y Saizou le están esperando con impaciencia en la entrada. Rokuro se ve aliviado al verles llegar antes de poner su cara molesta para dirigirse al pirata. Jinpachi se le adelanta y habla primero.

"Sé lo que vas a decir, pero podrías dejarme poner a Yuri en su futón antes de que hablemos?" Rokuro cambia su expresión cuando el nombre del niño es mencionado. Yuri duerme escondido bajo el abrigo del pirata. Éste le deposita silenciosamente sobre su futón cuidando de no despertar a los otros. Yuri se coge fuertemente del abrigo y se enrolla más en él. Jinpachi le da una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta seguido por los otros dos.

"Dónde estabas? Por qué te llevaste a Yuri? Qué es este asunto sobre tú evadiéndole? Dónde desapareciste anoche?" Rokuro acribilló de preguntas al pirata sin dejarle responder. Se veía furioso pero no podía levantar mucho la voz o despertarían a todos. Después de enterarse de lo que ocurría gracias a Saizou y hallar una simple nota en medio de un cuarto vacío, Rokuro estaba al límite. Jinpachi no parecía afectado.

"Ya terminaste? A ver… estaba en mi trabajo, primero en el mercado, luego en la bodega y finalmente en el bar. No me llevé a Yuri, sólo le invité a venir conmigo y él aceptó. Que conste que no quería que me acompañara al bar pero ya le conoces, es terco. No me mires así, relájate que no pasó nada, incluso pedí que me dejaran salir más temprano que de costumbre para traerle de regreso. Sobre lo otro…Yuri y yo ya arreglamos ese problema. No me pidas que te diga al respecto pues Kamanosuke no quiere que comente nada y le di mi palabra que así sería. Y lo que hice anoche es asunto mío." Rokuro seguía mirando molesto al pirata, en silencio. Saizou tomó esto como mala señal y quiso dar por terminado el asunto.

"Bueno, si ya hicieron las paces ustedes dos entonces supongo que ahí se termina todo este embrollo. Por qué mejor no nos vamos a dormir, ma—"

"Nadie va a ninguna parte! No hasta que me aclaren qué es lo que ha sucedido o por qué no volviste anoche" Rokuro dijo esto último mirando a Jinpachi en los ojos. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el pirata habló.

"Creo que voy a reconsiderar la idea de tener una mujer en mi barco. Eso de dónde has estado y por qué llegas tan tarde no va conmigo. Además, otros piratas dicen que es de mala suerte" este comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Saizou quien se aguantó la risa al ver que Rokuro no parecía divertido por ello. Sin embargo, no pudo detener su bocota a tiempo.

"Y entonces para qué pensabas meter una en tu barco? Todas son así"

"Razones prácticas. Tú sabes, a veces pasan varias semanas antes de que veamos tierra. Uno tiene necesidades que—" el pirata no pudo continuar ante la mención airada de su nombre. Rokuro se veía en verdad molesto, así que dejó la broma de lado. En un tono más serio, el pirata agregó:

"Sólo estaba por ahí. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas a solas. Estaba cerca. No crean que por cualquier cosa voy a dejar de estar pendientes de ustedes, no soy así. Sí, estaba evitando a Yuri pero eso ya se acabó. Hemos conversado y ya todo está bien entre los dos, te lo aseguro. Si pudiera te contaría lo que pasó pero no puedo. Kamanosuke no me lo perdonaría y le di mi palabra. No estás solo en esto Rokuro. Has hecho un excelente trabajo haciéndote cargo de los 3 después de lo que pasó pero no puedes hacerlo todo tú sólo. De Yuri ya me encargué yo, así que quédate tranquilo." El semblante de Rokuro se relajó por completo. Se sentía bien el escuchar que estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Pidió disculpas por su exabrupto pero los otros le dijeron que no pasaba nada. Finalmente decidieron irse a dormir.

"Oh! Casi lo olvido. Quién le dijo a Yuri que su cabello rojo fue lo que atrajo a esos tipos?" Saizou pretendió no escuchar a Jinpachi, les deseó buenas noches y se acostó rápidamente en su futón.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió de lo más normal. Dedicaron parte de la tarde a arreglar sus cosas para partir al día siguiente. Irían al siguiente pueblo, en las montañas, casi en la frontera para abandonar esta zona. Se despidieron de los amigos que habían hecho en este lugar y abandonaron el pueblo antes que saliera el sol.

La caminata fue lenta pero sin contratiempos. Les tomó 3 días en llegar al siguiente pueblo, caminando entre árboles y caminos abruptos. Al llegar ahí, fácilmente consiguieron un lugar donde alojarse. Este pueblo era más pobre en comparación con el otro pero tenía más habitantes. Como estaba cerca de la frontera, sus habitantes se dedicaban principalmente al comercio. Habían bares y prostíbulos en cantidad también. Para evitar problemas, y como les pagaban bien, acordaron que Rokuro se quedara con los niños mientras que Saizou y Jinpachi salían a trabajar. La zona era peligrosa así que también acordaron como punto de encuentro, por si algo llegara a pasar y se separaban, una cueva en la montaña, la cual habían marcado con una cruz.

Luego de 3 días de permanecer en ese lugar, la desventura los alcanza en el peor momento. Cuando Rokuro y los niños están comiendo el almuerzo, escuchan una explosión, seguida de varios gritos y disparos. Rokuro les pide a los niños que se tiren al suelo y él se acerca a la ventana para ver lo que está sucediendo. Hombres armados, montados a caballo, aparentemente del ejército de Leyesu, están atacando la ciudad. Varios civiles están tendidos en el suelo, posiblemente muertos, mientras que otros huyen despavoridos. Los niños cogen sus espadas mientras que Rokuro carga la escopeta. Meten en un saco lo más elemental y salen de la habitación, por la parte de atrás del hospedaje. Varias casas están en llamas.

"No se alejen de mí" les dice Rokuro, cogiendo fuertemente su escopeta. Tienen que atravesar varias calles antes de llegar al bosque, rumbo a la cueva designada. Ya han avanzado varias calles cuando dos hombres a caballo y armados les cierran el paso. Rokuro dispara dos veces y derriba a ambos jinetes. Los disparos más el relincho de los caballos que huyen despavoridos, atrae la atención de más soldados que comienzan a dispararles. Sasuke y Seikai se esconden tras una pared caída de una casa aledaña, mientras que Rokuro coge a Yuri por tenerle más cerca y le jala en la dirección opuesta, refugiándose en un pasaje.

Los soldados se acercan cada vez más, en dirección de los 2 niños juntos. Rokuro les indica que se tapen los oídos y eso hacen. El paje sale de su escondite y hace caer a los hombres de sus caballos a causa del sonido estruendoso que produce. Sin embargo, uno de los soldados coge su arma y dispara, dándole en el hombro a Rokuro, quien deja de gritar. En cambio coge la escopeta y empieza a disparar.

"Corran! Vayan al punto de encuentro! Cubriré su salida!" ordenó Rokuro a los niños. Seikai y Sasuke dieron una última mirada a sus amigos antes de salir disparados entre casas caídas, hacia la seguridad de los bosques y la montaña. Rokuro siguió disparando, pero cuando más hombres comenzaron a disparar de vuelta, volvió a donde se encontraba Yuri, escondido en el pasaje.

"Es momento de irnos. Sujétate fuerte!" Rokuro subió al niño sobre su espalda y Yuri le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Salieron corriendo, escondiéndose en las oscuras calles, hasta que llegaron a los árboles. Allí, Rokuro bajó a Yuri de su espalda y continuaron su camino a pie. Los disparos se escuchaban cada vez más lejos mientras se metían cada vez más adentro de la floresta. Con un poco de esfuerzo y ayuda de Rokuro, Yuri consiguió llegar en una pieza –salvo por algunos raspones- hasta la cueva donde se re-encontrarían con los demás. Una vez allí se atrevieron a intercambiar palabras.

"Estás sangrando" Yuri le informó al otro. No era una herida muy grande, afortunadamente la bala sólo le había rozado pero sangraba bastante.

"No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien. Alcánzame el agua, por favor" con ayuda de Yuri, Rokuro limpió su herida y la vendó apropiadamente. Mientras esperaban por los demás, no podían evitar escuchar las explosiones y ver desde donde se encontraban el humo que venía de la ciudad que acababan de abandonar.

"Cuánto demorarán en llegar los demás?" Esa era una pregunta para la que Rokuro no tenía respuesta pero no quería asustar al niño.

"No creo que demoren mucho. Hay que tener las cosas listas para cuando lleguen, ok?" Yuri asintió con la cabeza y se pusieron a trabajar. Habían escogido esa cueva pues tenía una pequeña fuente de agua en la parte de atrás, posiblemente producto de las lluvias. Prepararon vendajes, y algo de comer. A la media hora escucharon unos pasos cerca. Rokuro le indicó a Yuri que se quedara en la cueva y salió a ver de quien se trataba. Poco a poco, pudo divisar con mejor claridad la figura de Jinpachi: estaba herido.

"Jinpachi!" Rokuro se levantó para ayudar a su amigo a entrar en la cueva y le recostó en el suelo, contra la pared. Yuri se les acercó, preocupado por la condición en que se encontraba el pirata. Tenía 2 heridas de bala, una en el brazo y otra, la más grande, en la pierna. Estaba sangrando profusamente. Jinpachi se quitó su abrigo ensangrentado para que Rokuro pudiera examinar mejor sus heridas. Intentaba no parecer preocupado para no asustar a Yuri pero sabía que sus heridas eran de cuidado, especialmente la de la pierna.

"Yuri, alcánzame el agua y las vendas, pronto!" Rokuro trabajó con rapidez y logró detener el sangrado del brazo. Sin embargo estaba teniendo problemas con el de la pierna. La bala seguía dentro y tendría que abrir un poco el tejido para poder sacarla.

"Sólo hazlo" fue lo que dijo Jinpachi entre dientes. Sabía que dolería pero no había otra salida. "Yuri, alcánzale mi daga, está en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, y unos palitos. Si quieres puedes retirarte." Pero Yuri no se movió de su sitio luego de alcanzarles los ítems requeridos. Jinpachi aguantó el dolor y Rokuro pudo sacar la bala y vendar la herida. El pirata se veía pálido, había perdido mucha sangre.

**Rokuro's POV**

Puedo ver en la cara de Jinpachi que está consciente de su situación tanto como yo. La herida de su pierna es profunda y, aunque he podido detener el sangrado, no podré hacer nada si es que se infecta. No tenemos medicinas y para llegar al siguiente pueblo hay que caminar por lo menos un día entero. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por él es evitar que se infecte la herida, lavándola y cambiando los vendajes con regularidad. Yuri se sienta a su lado y le alcanza algo de comer y tomar. Están conversando en voz baja cuando me asomo a la entrada de la cueva para ver si llegan los demás. Luego de 15 minutos, vuelvo a entrar. Al parecer Yuri ya le ha informado a Jinpachi sobre la situación de Sasuke y Seikai. Conscientemente sé que no había otra salida, tenía que dejarlos irse solos, pero si algo les llegara a pasar…..no creo poder vivir con la culpa. Eran mi responsabilidad. Espero que estén bien y vuelvan pronto.

Jinpachi a duras penas nos cuenta lo que vio. Al parecer si se trataba de los guerreros de Leyesu, pero era un grupo que estaba actuando solo, y llevaban el estandarte de uno de los reinos que se habían aliado recientemente a él. Jinpachi dice que vio a Saizou escapar de un grupo de soldados, pero estaba muy lejos para ayudarle. Cuando escuchó mi ataque sonoro, vino en nuestra dirección para ver si necesitábamos ayuda pero no encontró a nadie. Cuando ya se retiraba le emboscaron y fue allí que le dieron, pero pudo derribar a varios para poder escapar y venir directamente aquí.

El vendaje de su pierna se está llenando de sangre nuevamente, así que con la ayuda de Yuri, limpio la herida nuevamente antes de colocar otro vendaje. Jinpachi se está quedando dormido y esto me preocupa. Justo en ese momento entra Saizou, muy agitado.

"Demonios! No paran de llegar más soldados. Ya han tomado todo el pueblo" Se sienta cerca de Jinpachi. Le examino rápido mientras le pongo al corriente de la situación. Sus heridas son varias pero superficiales. Al parecer consiguió sacárseles de encima de a pocos, yendo de un lado para otro. Faltaba poco para que le tuvieran rodeado pero sonó un cuerno y los soldados se retiraron de vuelta al pueblo. Se alejó bastante de aquí por eso se demoró tanto en llegar. Una vez que termino de curarle, ya es de noche. No puedo esperar más. Jalo a Saizou para un costado.

"Seikai y Sasuke hace mucho que deberían haber llegado. Algo debe haberles ocurrido. Jinpachi está muy mal herido. Yuri puede cuidarle mientras no estoy. Quiero saber si estás en condiciones de acompañarme a buscar a los otros." Saizou debe haber notado la desesperación en mi voz pues no hice nada para ocultarla, pero no comenta nada. Sólo asiente con la cabeza y va por sus cosas para que podamos partir. Yo me acerco a Yuri y Jinpachi, les informo sobre nuestros planes y cojo mi escopeta. Le doy unas últimas indicaciones a Yuri sobre cómo debe atender a Jinpachi mientras no estoy. El pirata se ve muy pálido y está a punto de perder el conocimiento, sin embargo Yuri intenta mantenerle despierto. Sólo espero que no pase nada malo mientras no estamos aquí. Nos despedimos de nuestros compañeros y salimos de la cueva. Las explosiones se oyen a lo lejos…

**Saizou's POV**

Llevamos buscando en medio del bosque que rodea al pueblo, a oscuras, por más de una hora y ni rastro de Sasuke o Seikai. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. Sasuke es un buen guerrero, o por lo menos lo era, pero la cantidad de soldados que han invadido este lugar es impresionante. Sin embargo él sabe como moverse en el bosque, como si fuera un mono, y Seikai es más ágil ahora que no tiene tanto músculo. Por eso ya deberían haber vuelto; o tal vez ya volvieron y no nos hemos enterado. Rokuro se ve verdaderamente agitado así que no digo nada. En el peor de los casos, ambos han sido capturados y tomados como prisioneros, de ser así nunca les hallaremos en el bosque. Si las cosas siguen igual durante la próxima media hora le pediré a Rokuro que volvamos a la cueva a ver si han regresado. De no ser así…..ya pensaré en eso luego.

Oigo un ruido….viene de esa dirección. Rokuro también se ha dado cuenta. Es un grupo de soldados que vienen hacia acá pero están por debajo de nosotros, podemos ver sus antorchas desde acá arriba… qué harán tan lejos de su pelotón?

**Seikai's POV**

Llevamos dos horas escondidos en esta madriguera de zorro. Sasuke está herido. Mientras huíamos de unos soldados, unos disparos le cayeron cerca y perdió el equilibrio cayendo a una zanja, torciéndose el tobillo como resultado. Ya no soy tan grande como para cargarlo sobre mi hombro, pero con algo de esfuerzo le saqué de ahí y, colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros y mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, pudimos alejarnos del lugar. Claro que eso nos hizo ir más lento y pronto teníamos a más soldados cerca, así que nos escabullimos lo mejor que pudimos pero eso causó que el tobillo de Sasuke se hinche, no pudiendo dar ni un solo paso más, así que nos escondimos en esta madriguera.

Rokuro debe estar preocupado porque aún no hemos vuelto…antes no me llamaba la atención juntarme con él pues era muy callado y siempre estaba con Lord Sanada; pero ahora me arrepiento. Ha demostrado ser muy buena persona y se preocupa mucho por nosotros. Me ayudó con las pesadillas y me hizo retomar mi entrenamiento gracias a la meditación. Desde que dejé el templo había olvidado lo que era tener a alguien pendiente de uno. Había un monje que era como él, siempre atento y bueno conmigo…no pensaba que extrañaría esos días.

Sasuke parece sentirse mejor pero no puede mover su pierna lastimada. Ninguno de los dos dice nada y no es necesario. Lo más probable es que pasemos la noche aquí, escondidos hasta que los soldados dejen de rondar el bosque, antes de ir a buscar a los otros. Me siento cerca de Sasuke para calentarnos entre los dos gracias a la cercanía. La noche es fría. Él necesita descansar pero justo cuando pienso decirle que yo haré guardia toda la noche, un ruido cerca de nuestro escondite nos pone en alerta.

"Oye, Yin! Ya es tarde hombre! Regresemos al campamento que se me hielan las bolas!" dice una voz chillona, a la vez que se oyen más pasos de donde viene la voz. Se escuchan risotadas.

"jeje cómo si te sirvieran de algo! Calma! Sólo unas vueltas más y volvemos. Espero que hayan quedado algunas mujeres que follar" oímos más comentarios de ese tipo mientras se van alejando. Respiramos aliviados de que nos están pasando de largo. Cuando me acomodo mejor en mi lugar, de pronto siento una mano sujetarme del tobillo derecho y, en un pestañeo, me hallo fuera de la madriguera siendo arrastrado por el suelo de tierra bajo la atenta mirada de 5 hombres muy grandes. Eran soldados!

"Qué te dije! No podían estar muy lejos! Éste y su amiguito fueron los que mataron mi caballo! Mocosos de mierda!" el hombre, aprovechando que estoy en el suelo, me da una fuerte patada en el estómago que me deja sin aire. Ahora le recuerdo. Mientras escapábamos, atacamos a un grupo de hombres a caballo que iban tras nosotros y logramos causarles bastante daño. Ahora estaban molestos. Escucho gritos detrás de mí. Otro soldado ha cogido a Sasuke!

"AAHHH!" Sasuke grita de dolor pues le han cogido del tobillo que tiene hinchado. El soldado le suelta del susto y Sasuke se retuerce en el suelo unos segundos, antes que el más alto de nuestros captores le cogiera del cabello y lo arrastrara tirando de allí. Su gorro ha caído al suelo.

"Déjenle ir!" yo grito lo más fuerte que puedo y pateo con mi pierna libre a quien me está cogiendo. Éste me suelta pero antes de que pueda ponerme de pie e ir por Sasuke, dos hombres me golpean, uno en el rostro y otro en la espalda, haciéndome caer al suelo. Uno de ellos me pisa la cabeza contra el lodoso suelo, aplastándola, y evitando así que me mueva. No puedo respirar bien….creo que Sasuke grita mi nombre pero, a pesar que uso mis manos para intentar quitar el pie que me aplasta, es en vano….creo que me voy a desmayar…

**Sasuke's POV**

"SEIKAI!" grito con todas mis fuerzas pero creo que no me escucha. Veo como el movimiento de sus manos va perdiendo fuerza de a pocos. Su cara está enterrada en el fango….ese hombre le va a matar! Intento arañar a quien me arrastra de los cabellos pero no logro que me suelte. Uno de los hombres me patea en el estómago mientras que su compañero pisotea mi tobillo hinchado. No puedo evitar gritar de dolor….siento que me voy a desmayar pero consigo no hacerlo...el dolor es tan intenso! Pero… Tengo que ayudar a Seikai! Ya no tengo más kunais y hace horas que perdimos nuestras espadas, eliminando a unos enemigos, más no puedo darme por vencido. Otra patada en el estómago me hace toser sangre….de reojo veo como otros hombres están pateando a Seikai mientras el otro sujeto tiene su cabeza enterrada en el suelo…ya no se mueve…..

De pronto escucho gritos de agonía….uno de nuestros captores ha caído, justamente el que me sujetaba el cabello y por fin soy libre. Intento ponerme de pie pero no puedo. Se escuchan más gritos, más hombres yacen en el suelo, muertos. Me doy vuelta para ver bien que sucede y me doy con la sorpresa que Rokuro y Saizou son quienes han venido a rescatarnos! Saizou está rematando a los hombres que atacaban a Seikai cuando Rokuro se me acerca, se arrodilla frente a mí y me abraza a la vez que revisa mis heridas. Sin pensarlo respondo al abrazo. Estaba tan asustado…..Él y yo nos conocemos de hace varios años ya y fue muy amable conmigo cuando vine a vivir al castillo por primera vez, pero nunca fuimos tan afectuosos uno con el otro que me acuerde, nuestra relación era más cordial, claro que yo era mayor también. Él remanga mi pantalón para revisar mi tobillo pero yo le detengo.

"Seikai está peor que yo. Le golpearon fuerte. Por favor, revísalo a él primero" le pido a Rokuro y él, aunque duda un poco al inicio, va rápidamente a ver a Seikai. Saizou le ha colocado boca arriba e intenta despertarlo pero nada. Rokuro revisa sus signos vitales, le limpia la cara y creo que retira algo de su garganta y Seikai comienza a toser. Todos respiramos aliviados.

Saizou oculta los cuerpos en la maleza mientras Rokuro cura nuestras heridas lo mejor que puede. Cuando termina, Saizou ya ha desaparecido los cuerpos y cualquier rastro de que aquí hubo un enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, dice haber escuchado movimiento cerca y vio desde lo alto unas luces viniendo en esta dirección. Lo más probable es que sea otra patrulla que ha venido siguiendo el sonido de la pelea. Tenemos que irnos ya! Como no puedo caminar, Saizou me sube a su espalda. Bajo circunstancias normales no me hubiera sentido cómodo con esta situación, él y yo no estamos en los mejores términos, pero puedo oír las voces a lo lejos de los soldados que vio Saizou y no quiero otra cosa que salir de aquí pronto. Debo admitirlo….estoy muy asustado….creo que estoy temblando…

Seikai puede caminar, aunque aún parece aturdido y adolorido por los golpes. Rokuro lo sujeta fuerte y le ayuda a seguir el paso del resto. Rápidamente, nos metemos más en la floresta, ocultos entre las sombras, cuesta arriba, sin hacer ruido, mientras las voces de los soldados se hacen cada vez más tenues por su lejanía. Sobrevivimos una vez más….


	18. I: Chapter 17: Sugar

"_Sentir dolor es inevitable. Sufrir es opcional."_

_-M. Kathleen Casey-_

* * *

Ya de regreso en la cueva, todos juntos al fin, el ambiente era tenso. Yuri había cambiado los vendajes de Jinpachi ya dos veces más, antes que el pirata se quedara dormido. Yuri quería recriminarles el hecho de que se habían ido por demasiado tiempo pero, al ver el estado en que traían a Seikai y Sasuke se contuvo. La verdad es que el niño estaba asustado, como hace mucho no lo estaba y no era por él mismo, lo que hacía la situación más extraña. Había intentado mantener despierto al pirata como Rokuro le había indicado pero al final no pudo. Se veía muy cansado y hace media hora sus ojos se habían cerrado del todo y ya no respondía a sus llamados. Como notó que estaba frío al tacto, le tapó con su abrigo (al cual le quitó lo mejor que pudo las manchas de sangre) y se echó a su lado para calentarle con su cuerpo aunque fuese un poco. A cada rato escuchaba gritos y explosiones montaña abajo que hacían que Yuri pensara lo peor. Tal vez los otros no volverían y él se quedaría solo con Jinpachi sin saber como ayudarle. Nunca había cuidado de otro más que de sí mismo, y Yuri nunca había estado herido de esa manera ya que como ladrón mantenía bien su distancia, salvo esa vez que peleó con Saizou, así que no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Rokuro, después de escuchar de Yuri lo que había pasado en su ausencia, se acercó a Jinpachi para examinarle. "Por favor, no estés muerto" pensaba agitado el paje. Luego de revisarle acuciosamente constató que solamente estaba dormido. Ya más tranquilo, le pidió a Saizou que le ayudara a mover al pirata un poco más adentro de la cueva. El paje trató mejor las heridas de los niños, limpiándolas y vendándolas con detenimiento. Yuri les acercó algo de comer también. Cuando hubo terminado, todos se acomodaron para dormir pues debían salir temprano en la mañana de ahí, la zona ya no era segura.

Yuri volvió a donde estaba anteriormente, recostado al lado de Jinpachi. Saizou se colocó al otro lado del pirata, más cerca de la entrada de la cueva, por si alguien intentaba entrar o atacarles. Rokuro durmió sentado al lado de Yuri, con Sasuke recostado en su pecho y envolviendo con su brazo derecho a Seikai. La noche era fría, especialmente a la altura en que se encontraban. No podían prender una fogata pues llamaría la atención de algún soldado que estuviese patrullando la zona. Las explosiones habían cesado, sólo el viento podía oírse ahora, mientras mecía los árboles del bosque. Minutos más tarde, todos yacían dormidos.

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

Ya ha amanecido. No soy el primero en despertarme. Rokuro está preparando algo de comida para el camino, en la parte de atrás de la cueva. Jinpachi, quien está a mi lado, me saluda con un simple "hey" y yo le respondo. Definitivamente se ve mejor que ayer pero no sé si será capaz de hacer el viaje a pie hasta el siguiente pueblo. Parece que ha dejado de sangrar pues sus vendajes no están más manchados que ayer; sin embargo, el viaje a pie puede reabrir las heridas. Si siente dolor, su rostro no lo demuestra.

"Ya me siento mejor como para viajar. Deja de mirarme y más bien dame los cigarros que tienes en tu bolsillo. Necesito una fumada." Parece que le he estado observando mucho rato y el pirata encuentra esto gracioso pues me sonríe burlonamente. Si no estuviera tan cansado me sentiría molesto….le alcanzo un cigarro que él enciende con un chasquido de sus dedos. Me había olvidado que tenía eso ahí; fue un regalo de mi jefe…el pobre tipo debe estar muerto ahora. Al menos no exhala el humo en mi dirección, sino al techo, pues eso si me hubiera fastidiado.

Yuri está durmiendo a su lado, tapado con parte del abrigo de Jinpachi, mientras el pirata le toca la cabeza con su mano libre. Antes de todo este embrollo ni cuenta me había dado que estos dos se habían hecho amigos. Aunque con Yuri nunca se sabe. Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez con Jinpachi, él le confundió con una mujer y hasta le invitó a vivir con él en su barco. Yuri, como era de esperarse, se molestó un montón, pero al rato estaban tomando juntos sake como buenos amigos. Quién entiende a ese loco! Después de eso no supe más y tampoco es mi culpa. Como Kamanosuke es tan molesto prefiero evitarle la mayor parte del tiempo ya que siempre me quiere buscar pelea cuando yo sólo quiero dormir, así que no sé con quien anda cuando no está persiguiéndome….creo que le prefiero como está ahora, sigue siendo algo molesto pero al menos ya no para detrás de mí.

A la luz del día, puedo ver con mayor claridad la extensión de las heridas de Sasuke y Seikai. Tienen moretones y raspones por varios lados. Esos hombres querían matarlos a golpes! Esos cabrones! Nunca entenderé como es posible que sean tan crueles con los niños. Si bien yo no soy un ejemplo de integridad y modelo a seguir por la vida que he llevado como asesino, puedo estar tranquilo de nunca haber lastimado físicamente a ningún niño. No hay ningún mérito ni reto en matarles, no tiene sentido. Algunos los usan como medios para llegar a los padres pero nunca me junté con esa gente, simplemente no puedo. Claro que estos tipos no piensan así, entonces lo mejor es alejarnos lo más pronto de este lugar. Los niños ya están despertando, es momento de partir.

* * *

Hemos estado caminando ya por lo menos 3 horas. Jinpachi y Seikai están caminando sin ayuda; me gustaría asistirles de alguna manera pero me es imposible, estoy llevando a Sasuke en mi espalda. Su tobillo, aunque ha disminuido de tamaño, aún no está curado, haciendo imposible que se desplace sin sentir dolor. Rokuro está adelante haciendo de scout. Regresa de cuando en cuando a avisarnos de algún desvío de ruta y a ver como estamos. El viaje es callado, salvo por cortos intercambios de palabras entre Yuri y Jinpachi. El mayor le está indicando a Kamanosuke que plantas recoger por el camino. Quiere preparar algo para aliviar el dolor. Seikai a veces participa también, y entre ambos le dicen al niño si lo que ha recogido está bien, para qué sirve y cómo se llama.

Sasuke no es muy pesado pero luego de 3 horas, ya estoy sintiendo mis músculos ceder por el esfuerzo continuo. Es entonces que Rokuro y yo cambiamos posiciones, y ahora soy yo quien hace de scout. No paramos para descansar pues queremos llegar al pueblo antes que termine este día, además queremos poner la mayor cantidad de kilómetros entre esos soldados y nosotros, y tengo la impresión de que si nos detenemos, Jinpachi ya no se va a poder levantar nuevamente. No se queja pero puedo ver en su rostro que le está costando trabajo mantener el ritmo…árboles y más árboles al frente, aún falta mucho.

* * *

Ya es de noche cuando por fin llegamos al pueblo. No esperaba mucho de este lugar por los comentarios que me habían dado pero esto es peor de lo que esperaba. Este sitio es un antro de perdición. Antes de que el otro pueblo fuese atacado, no pensábamos quedarnos en este lugar, sino ir más al sur por otro camino hacia tierras más tranquilas pero el destino es cruel. No nos queda de otra que quedarnos por unos días aquí, hasta que todos estén en condiciones de viajar nuevamente.

Con el poco dinero que nos queda, Rokuro nos consigue una habitación en un motel de mala pinta, pero es todo lo que podemos pagar. El cuarto no es muy grande y tan sólo tiene 2 futones. Rokuro, Yuri y yo aseamos el lugar lo mejor que podemos y sacudimos los futones. Ayudo a Jinpachi a recostarse en el primer futón. Como estoy tan cerca de él, puedo ver lo mucho que le cuesta moverse y la expresión de dolor en su rostro que intenta ocultar de los demás. Con la mirada me pide que no diga nada…por qué me pides eso?...Rokuro acomoda a Seikai y Sasuke en el otro futón. Él reparte comida entre todos. Como nadie habla se puede escuchar con claridad los sonidos de la calle….espero que este lugar sea mejor de día.

Yuri duerme en el futón de Jinpachi, mientras que Rokuro y yo nos acomodamos en el suelo. Los demás parecen oponerse a esto pero no queda de otra, además he dormido en sitios peores, qué más da! Estoy tan cansado que me quedo dormido casi de inmediato…

**Normal POV**

A la mañana siguiente, Jinpachi no puede levantarse. Rokuro ve que la herida de la pierna está inflamada así que la limpia y cambia los vendajes. Sin que escuchen los otros, Rokuro le propone a Jinpachi usar el dinero que sobra para que le vea un curandero. El pirata se opone.

"Queda muy poco, úsalo en comida y para pagar este lugar. Yo sé qué es lo que tengo y puedo manejarlo por el momento con lo que contamos. Si no funciona…si no funciona te diré que hacer entonces, por ahora ustedes dos deben buscar un trabajo, debemos conservar este lugar, es lo mejor para los niños… Tengan cuidado, la gente de aquí no es de fiar…" Rokuro cedió por el momento pues decía la verdad. Saizou y él salieron a conseguir un trabajo, prohibiéndole a los niños salir del cuarto, y dejando la llave con Jinpachi.

"Hey, Kamanosuke! Te comió la lengua el gato? Prefiero cuando hablas para saber que pasa por esa cabecita tuya" el pirata hablaba en tono ligero para aliviar el ambiente tenso dentro de la habitación. Había notado que Yuri le miraba desde que despertó, sin decir una palabra. Jinpachi sabía que estaba preocupado o por lo menos confundido por algo, posiblemente por él. Cuando el chico estaba callado significaba que algo estaba mal.

"Te vas a morir?" la pregunta fue hecha sin ninguna emoción, como quien pregunta por el clima o la fecha. Aunque Yuri había matado a muchos y herido a más, nunca se quedó a ver que pasaba con ellos luego pues no era gente que le importara. Nadie le importaba. Siempre se preocupó sólo por él, no teniendo familia ni amigos, sólo eventuales aliados que usaba para sus fechorías. Jinpachi no era su familia –además él no sentía nada por quienes fueron sus padres- y aunque habían comenzado como aliados, le importaba más que los hombres que integraron su banda de ladrones.

"Todos vamos a morir eventualmente" dijo aún divertido el pirata. Yuri frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación. "Si te refieres a este momento, no…no lo creo" dijo Jinpachi mirándolo a los ojos; aún podía ver incredulidad en ellos.

"Y entonces por qué no te levantas?" Jinpachi estaba recostado en la pared para poder hablar mejor con los otros, pero no se había podido poner de pie, así que seguía sobre el futón en que pasó la noche. Seikai y Sasuke observan el intercambio de palabras con interés pero en silencio.

"Que cruel eres Kamanosuke. La pierna me duele de tanto caminar, así que Rokuro prefirió que me quede en cama por hoy. Pero si te hace sentir mejor me pondré de pie…" Jinpachi apoyó una mano en la pared y, ayudándose con la otra pensaba ponerse de pie sin forzar mucho su pierna, cuando Yuri le detuvo, diciendo que no era necesario, que no le haga caso, que eran tonterías suyas.

"Ya, no pasa nada." Dijo Jinpachi tocando la cabeza de Yuri, para desviar la atención sobre sí. "Más bien hay que aprovechar el rato y hacer algo productivo. Alcánzame lo que recogiste del camino" Yuri hace lo que el mayor le pide y, siguiendo sus instrucciones y siendo ayudado por Seikai, prepara un ungüento que aunque no huele muy bien, el pirata asegura es efectivo para la inflamación. Seikai y Sasuke se lo aplican sobre sus heridas, poniendo especial atención en el tobillo de Sasuke. Cuando terminan, Seikai le alcanza al pirata el ungüento para que se lo ponga.

"No, eso es para ustedes. Además, no serviría de nada ponerlo en mi pierna, no sirve para eso" Jinpachi se acomodó mejor donde estaba antes de seguir hablando. "Rokuro ha dejado preparado el almuerzo. Por qué mejor no-"

"Entonces que necesitas para tu herida. Dime y yo lo consigo!" el niño pelirrojo exclamó enérgicamente pues ya se estaba cansando de la pasividad con que el otro actuaba respecto a su propia salud. Luego de mucho insistir, el pirata le dijo que necesitaba azúcar pero que no tenían dinero para comprarlo y que además podía aguantar sin eso, que estaba bien. El niño cogió su daga y declaró que la cambiaría por un poco de azúcar. Como el pirata no quería darle la llave del cuarto, Yuri sacó del abrigo del mayor el abrecerrojos que le había regalado. Cuando ya había quitado el seguro de la puerta y la había abierto un poco, una mano grande cerró la puerta con fuerza. Jinpachi se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba parado detrás suyo.

"Jinp-!"

"Has perdido la cabeza! Este lugar es muy peligroso! Qué crees que le puede pasar a un niño pequeño andando sólo por las calles? Estamos en una ciudad de paso para bandidos, asesinos y demás calaña. Piensa Kamanosuke, nadie te va a tomar en serio y van a intentar tomar ventaja de ti. No vuelvas a intentar salir por tu cuenta. Ninguno de ustedes." El pirata dijo lo último mirando a los otros dos niños en el cuarto. Volvió a colocar seguro a la puerta y jaló a Yuri hasta donde estaban los demás. Se volvió a recostar en el futón como estaba antes, pero le costó mucho pues el esfuerzo de caminar hasta la puerta le había agotado. Comieron en silencio por un rato.

"Oy, Kamanosuke!" dijo mirando de frente al niño, con una expresión divertida en el rostro. "Te dije que podía ponerme de pie. No es así?" Eso trajo como respuesta una serie de comentarios por parte del menor que generaron una airada conversación entre los presentes. Así pasaron el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Rokuro y Saizou volvieron tarde en la noche. Consiguieron suficiente para comprar más víveres y conservar el cuarto por otro día. Los trabajos aceptables eran escasos y la paga era mala. Los prostíbulos y bares eran lo único que prosperaba en este lugar. Rokuro también consiguió almohadas para Jinpachi y los niños, para que no tengan que dormir incómodos. Yuri no se aguantó y le comentó a Rokuro, sin que los demás oyeran, sobre el azúcar. El paje le aseguró que haría algo al respecto.

Mientras Rokuro hablaba con los niños. Saizou se acercó al pirata.

"Hey, todo bien?" dijo el ninja sentándose a su lado.

"Sí, esos tres no son mucho problema. Me mantienen entretenido también" respondió el pirata cansadamente. Saizou le dio una media sonrisa antes de reponer que no era eso a lo que se refería. Sacó una botella de su bolso y se la entregó al pirata.

"La señora que me contrató para reparar su tienda me dio esto. Dice que ayuda con el dolor pero que da sueño. Sabes qué es?" El pirata examinó la botella y olió su contenido. Aunque si sabía que era, dijo no sentir tanto dolor como para necesitarla todavía pero la guardó en su bolsillo, agradeciéndole a Saizou su preocupación. El ninja movió su cabeza afirmativamente y se fue a su rincón a dormir. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

Muchas cosas cambiaron los siguientes tres días. Rokuro había conseguido suficiente dinero para comprar azúcar –claro que primero le pidió a Jinpachi le explicara cómo pensaba usarla- y se la entregó a Jinpachi. Sin embargo, para cuando el pirata la usó, su condición había cambiado: tenía fiebre alta y la pierna le dolía mucho. Yuri y Seikai ayudaron a controlar la fiebre, usando paños húmedos y cambiándolos con regularidad. Como la respiración de Jinpachi era agitada, ahora dormía medio sentado, ayudado por una almohada en su espalda. Para soportar el dolor de su pierna, el pirata tomaba pequeñas cantidades de lo que le dio Saizou, lo que le hacía quedarse dormido algunas horas durante el día. Seikai se quedó a cargo de la llave al tercer día, a pedido del mismo pirata pues alguien tenía que abrir la puerta a sus compañeros cuando regresaran.

La noche del tercer día, él y Rokuro hablaron en voz baja cuando todos se habían ido a dormir.

"Dime qué necesitas para mejorarte y yo buscaré la forma de conseguirlo. Estoy juntando algo de dinero, no es mucho pero tal vez pueda conseguir lo que me pidas." Dijo en tono firme pero apacible el paje. Jinpachi suspiró cansado antes de responder.

"Medicinas. De un tipo muy especial, para combatir la infección. Por eso es que esta maldita fiebre no baja. Si es que llegara a haber en la botica del pueblo, dudo mucho que puedas pagarla, no con lo que ganan ustedes dos. Y no voy a permitir que dejes de comprar alimentos o pagar este cuarto sólo por eso. Ellos no pueden dormir en la calle, no aquí" dijo el pirata mirando a los niños que dormían cerca. "No es la primera vez que pasa esto, por eso siempre tengo un lote en mi barco, así que créeme cuando te digo que no podrás pagarlo, por lo menos no a tiempo."

Las palabras de Jinpachi asustaron al paje. No quería entender lo que estaba insinuando.

"Entonces cóm—"

"O bien mi cuerpo resiste la infección o no lo hace. En ese caso ustedes tendrán que dejarme aquí y seguir solos. El tobillo de Sasuke está sanando sin problemas gracias al ungüento y Seikai ya está casi totalmente recuperado. En unos pocos días ustedes estarán listos para partir. Si para entonces mi salud se ha deteriorado considerablemente, deberán irse sin mí." Rokuro no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Jinpachi, no podemos hacer eso. Cómo crees que se sentirá –"

"Pues tendrán que encontrar la manera. Va a ser peor que se queden conmigo viéndome morir, sería una pérdida de tiempo y algo muy riesgoso. Esos soldados pueden decidir atacar este lugar también. Si quieres ayudarme en algo, puedes conseguirme algo de veneno, así me evitarás la agonía de días, cuando ya no se pueda hacer nada. Descubrirás que el veneno es mucho más económico que la medicina." Rokuro no dijo nada, se quedó un rato callado, mirando a la pared antes de desearle buenas noches. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza como para poder dormir tranquilamente pero ya era tarde. Mañana sería otro día…

* * *

_ok, una pequeña aclaración sobre el azúcar. Desde hace mucho tiempo se ha utilizado la miel (que consideré sería mucho más difícil de conseguir en el Japón de ese tiempo) y el azúcar (preferentemente lo que llamamos el azúcar rubia o morena) para reducir la contaminación bacteriana y promover la curación de heridas abiertas. Estudios han demostrado inclusive que la miel puede ser más efectiva que el azícar en este aspecto. (__Journal of Wound Care,_ July, 2007).


	19. I: Chapter 18: Alley

_ADVERTENCIAS: molestation (tocamientos indebidos)_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Hoy día me levanté muy temprano y escuché las voces agitadas de Rokuro y Saizou detrás de la puerta. Como hablaban muy bajito no pude entender todo lo que decían pero estaban hablando de Jinpachi. Decían que se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. No necesitaba escuchar eso para darme cuenta! Se veía pálido, su fiebre no bajaba, y debido a ese jarabe que tomaba, dormía casi todo el día y aún así se veía cansado. Estaba cada vez peor! Uh? Medicina? Qué medicina? Al parecer Jinpachi podría ponerse mejor si conseguimos esa medicina pero Rokuro dice que fue a preguntar y que costaba demasiado, que demorarían mucho tiempo en juntar el dinero y que para eso podría ya ser muy tarde. Tarde! Quieren decir que-no, no podía ser! Si sólo se necesita eso para que Jinpachi esté mejor entonces yo lo conseguiré!

Tomamos desayuno juntos y luego Saizou y Rokuro se van como todas las mañanas. No volverán hasta muy tarde. Luego de 2 horas Jinpachi está dormido de nuevo. Cojo mi abrigo y me coloco la capucha. Tengo al abrecerrojos en mi bolsillo y mi espada en la mano. Le entrego la espada a Seikai y él me mira confundido.

"Por si alguien entra. Será pequeña pero es filosa. Le cortas la garganta al intruso y ya está. Vuelvo en un rato" me doy media vuelta para salir por la puerta pero Seikai me coge del brazo.

"Le prometimos a Jinpachi que no saldríamos a la calle."

"Él no tiene que saberlo a menos que alguien se lo diga." Digo mirando fijamente a ambos para que entiendan que si se entera, sabré quien fue el delator. "Además, esto es por su propio bien. Necesita medicinas y voy a ir a conseguirlas. No me demoro" Seikai no me deja ir, está preocupado pues me pueden atrapar, luego de que le informo que pienso robarlas de la botica. Me cuesta trabajo pero les convenzo de dejarme ir, prometiendo volver si veo que el lugar está muy resguardado.

Ya en la calle me doy cuenta de lo que tanto hablaban los otros: este lugar es un asco, de todos lo pueblos en los que nos hemos quedado éste es el peor. Hay basura en las calles, las casas y negocios se ven sucios y la gente, peligrosa. Camino sin detenerme a mirar a nadie hasta encontrar la botica. Entro sin mucho problema y veo lo que estoy buscando. Está ubicado en la parte más alta de un estante, fuera de mi alcance….hay un guardia en la puerta y otro aquí dentro además del dueño….diablos! del sitio está bien vigilado.

Miro el precio y de verdad es más de lo que los otros traen día a día. La otra noche vi que Rokuro guardaba dinero en una cajita. Le escuché decirle a Saizou en la mañana que estaba juntando para comprar la medicina. Antes de salir conté el dinero y la suma ni se acerca a lo que cuesta esta cosa. Si fuera el de antes, mataría al dueño de este lugar y a los guardias, y me llevaría toda la medicina sin ningún problema; pero ese no es el caso.

Uno de los que están cuidando la botica me dice que ésta no es una exposición y me saca de ahí a empujones. Le grito unos insultos pero al final me tengo que ir de allí, no quiero llamar la atención. Estoy caminando por las calles, sin saber que hacer, de regreso al hospedaje, cuando una voz me llama desde un callejón oscuro.

"Oye, niño. Necesitas dinero?" Me detengo para verle mejor. Se trata de un hombre en sus 40 o 50 años, de estatura mediana, panzón y bastante feo. Me hace señales para que me acerque pero no hago caso, así que sigue hablando.

"Yo te puedo dar dinero si haces algo por mí. Mira, aquí está" dice agitando unos billetes. "si entras aquí y te quitas la capucha para que pueda ver tu cara, te daré un billete. Si quieres el resto…tendrás que entrar primero para saber lo que tienes que hacer." Yo sé qué es lo que quiere este tipo, pero los billetes que está agitando frente mío son más dinero de que lo que tiene Rokuro en esa cajita. Tal vez si voy con él halle una forma de quitárselos sin que pase nada más. Decidido, entro al callejón.

El hombre me da el billete que me prometió una vez que entro y me quito la capucha. Se me queda mirando un rato, tiempo que yo aprovecho para inspeccionar el lugar. El hombre está solo, afortunadamente, en medio de un callejón sucio, hay basura a los lados y huele a orines, pero está lo suficientemente cubierto como para que no podamos ser vistos desde la calle. Qué conveniente! No es la primera vez que hace esto entonces. El hombre comienza a alabar mi apariencia y como no me importa, le interrumpo.

"Dime qué es lo que quieres que tengo prisa." Digo sonando fastidiado. Me siento asqueado de tan sólo estar parado aquí, en este lugar sucio y junto a este hombre de mirada lasciva.

"Directo al grano, me gusta. Bueno, te daré estos 2 billetes más" dice colocando el dinero sobre una caja rota en el suelo. "si me dejas besarte en la cara." Casi por reflejo me niego y pongo una expresión de asco, pero el hombre es insistente. Quiero encontrar otra manera de conseguir esos billetes pero el hombre hace imposible que me acerque lo suficiente para cogerlos. Justo cuando pienso abandonar el lugar, la imagen de Jinpachi, inconsciente y febril, viene a mi mente y me detengo. Él me ha ayudado bastante, desde que pasó todo este asunto, este viaje. No puedo abandonarlo ahora! Necesita esas medicinas…..diablos!

"Bien! Pero no puedes besarme en la boca. Si lo haces te prometo que te quedarás sin labio" El hombre parece feliz y acepta mi propuesta. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo cuando el tipo se me acerca, colocando ahora su cara muy cerca a la mía.

Comienza besando mi frente, para luego descender por mis párpados y cien, hasta llegar a mis mejillas. Sus labios son secos y rasposos, ag! Se toma la libertad de no sólo besarme sino también de lamer la zona pero no digo nada. Pasa su lengua rugosa muy cerca de mis labios, pero antes de que pueda protestar, se retira y baja hasta mi mandíbula. Se detiene ahí un rato antes de bajar rápidamente a mi cuello, succionando un poco, cosa que me sobresalta y le empujo.

"Di-dijiste sólo la cara….ésa…no es mi cara" mi voz salió entrecortada debido a mi respiración agitada a pesar que había intentado mantenerme tranquilo. Con la manga de mi abrigo, me limpio la cara rápidamente. Aún puedo sentir su lengua recorriendo mi rostro y eso me da asco. Él hombre se ríe y se relame los labios. Yo cojo el dinero ahora sin problemas ya que se ha retirado un poco.

"Si necesitas más dinero ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme. Pero la próxima vez te voy a pedir algo diferente….te estaré esperando, bonito" maldito pervertido! Con el dinero en la mano, salgo corriendo en dirección al hospedaje sin detenerme a mirar atrás.

Ya dentro de la habitación, Seikai y Sasuke me hacen mil preguntas que no quiero responder. Primero les tranquilizo diciendo que no intenté robar el lugar porque estaba muy vigilado; más no les cuento de mi encuentro con el hombre, sólo les muestro el dinero y miento sobre cómo lo conseguí. Abro la cajita que oculta Rokuro bajo otras cosas y lo guardo ahí. Aún falta mucho para conseguir la suma necesaria para comprar la medicina pero ya es algo. Jinpachi despierta horas más tarde y conversamos de cualquier cosa mientras llegan los demás.

* * *

Jinpachi ha amanecido con fiebre muy alta. Rokuro ha conseguido bajarla un poco y nos pide que le cuidemos en su ausencia. Ahora Jinpachi está durmiendo pero su respiración es agitada. No soporto verlo así….a este paso…..no! lo que necesita está ahí, a solo unas cuadras, en lo alto de un estante. Por qué no podían sólo dárselo si es para ayudar a mi amigo?...ya estoy pensando estupideces, el mundo no funciona así. Sería todo más sencillo si fuera como antes, volaría el lugar con mi viento y cogería lo que quisiera de ahí, degollando primero al tipo que me sacó a empujones. Mierda! Y Saizou y Rokuro no podían hacerlo tampoco, robar la tienda, si llegasen a capturarlos, qué sería de ellos? Y de Jinpachi? No, ya no son lo suficientemente fuertes para actuar de esa manera y no estamos en condiciones salir huyendo a toda prisa. Sólo queda un camino y no me gusta para nada…

Otra vez convenzo a los otros dos de dejarme ir en busca de más dinero. Seikai quiere venir conmigo pero yo le detengo, aduciendo que Sasuke no puede moverse bien aún y alguien capaz de defender el lugar debe estar presente por si acaso. Ya en las calles, busco el sitio donde me encontré con ese hombre, y veo salir a toda prisa un niño de ese callejón, llorando, en dirección opuesta a la mía. Cuando entro al callejón, el hombre está cerrándose los pantalones.

"Hola bonito! Viniste, cuánto me alegro!" dijo en una voz asquerosamente dulce. "Qué puedo hacer por ti?" esto me hace molestar sobremanera.

"Déjate de cojudeces! Ya sabes que quiero. Necesito más dinero, por lo menos el doble de ayer. Dime qué tengo que hacer" digo entre dientes. Siento mis manos temblar un poco así que las cierro en un puño. No quiero parecer intimidado frente a este predador.

"Otra vez con prisa, uh? Bueno, por esa cantidad de dinero me tienes que dar algo más que tu cara…" se queda mirándome cómo esperando una reacción mía pero no le doy ninguna. "Hoy quiero tocarte. Quiero recorrer ese delicioso y pequeño cuerpo tuyo con mis manos, sólo eso. Qué dices?"

Debo haber puesto una cara rara porque el hombre se sonríe de por fin conseguir de mí una reacción. Qué esperaba? Yo no quiero que me toque, ya otros han puesto sus manos sobre mí a la fuerza y he odiado cada momento, pero dejar voluntariamente que este hombre lo haga….eso no! Pero Jinpachi está peor y el dinero que necesito está donde el tipo lo puso ayer, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos….me siento como una puta, haciendo esto por dinero….qué dirían los otros si se enteraran…qué diría Jinpachi…..si muere, no será capaz de decir nada….no hay otro camino.

"Ok…..pero ya no puedes tocar mi cara, eso hiciste ayer. Y tampoco puedes tocarme aquí" digo señalando la región entre mis piernas, donde está mi pene. "Si haces eso-¡"

"sí, sí, ya sé. Me mutilarás de alguna manera. Tienes mi palabra. Es más, si llego si quiera acercarme a tu pipi, te puedes marchar con el dinero." Dicho esto el hombre se calla y me queda mirando de una forma que me incomoda bastante. "Ahora, quítate el abrigo, abre tu polo por delante y baja tus pantalones hasta tus rodillas…hazlo despacio…" estas palabras me revuelven el estómago pero ya había aceptado…no podía echarme para atrás ahora.

Hago lo que me pide, sin mirar al hombre delante de mí pues no lo aguanto. Cuando termino de bajarme los pantalones, el tipo ya está cerca de mí, en cuclillas, devorándome con la mirada. Coloca su mano derecha en mi cuello y la izquierda en mi hombro, masajeando la piel con sus callosas manos. Sus manos van descendiendo por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis tetillas, las cuales retuerce. Yo me quejo pero el continúa sin hacerme caso. Respira fuertemente, casi como si jadeara. Sigue bajando hasta mi abdomen, pellizcando la piel con sus gruesas uñas. Esto me hace tensar aún más pero no hago nada por detenerle. Me pregunto cuánto más durará esta tortura….

Sus manos pasan por mis caderas, sobando y apretando un poco, hasta llegar a mis muslos, separando un poco más mis piernas. Presiona la parte interior de los mismos con fuerza para luego masajearlos con fuerza. El sujeto hace un sonido similar a un gruñido seco y bajo. Sus manos se posan nuevamente en mis caderas y las lleva hacia atrás, aprisionando en cada una de sus palmas, mis nalgas, apretujándolas. "Ung-las tienes bien duritas" me dice. Yo sólo miro hacia otro lado, pues su cara está ahora muy cerca a la mía. Sus manos me siguen apretando ahí, estrujando un poco, varias veces. Decir que me siento incómodo es decir poco. Esto es humillante. De repente siento un dedo meterse entre mis dos nalgas, inspeccionando y presionando muy cerca de mi entrada. Creo que hago un sonido de protesta, pero no dura mucho pues casi de inmediato, siento como ese mismo dedo hace más presión queriendo meterse ahí dentro, lo cual me duele. Yo grito a la vez que le empujo. Este cae hacia atrás y yo también caigo sentado, por inercia.

Me visto rápidamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima por si el hombre se levanta y se lanza contra mí pero esto no pasa. Él sigue tirado, sentado en el suelo, como le dejé después de empujarle.

"Por qué esa cara bonito? Sólo quería tocarte por dentro, no me dijiste que no podía hacer eso, jaja" ese pervertido se estaba riendo. Maldigo en voz alta, causando que el otro ría con más fuerza. Cojo el dinero y justo cuando estoy a punto de marcharme, el tipo deja de reírse y me habla.

"Debe ser muy importante para ti la persona para quien necesitas comprar ese medicamento, verdad? Tal vez tu madre? Abuela? Tío?" yo no respondo de la sorpresa; a pesar de que se haya equivocado en lo último, no puedo creer que acertara lo primero. "Te vi en la botica mirando los anaqueles. Déjame decirte que te falta mucho para comprar aquello que necesitas. Yo te puedo dar ese dinero, pero sabes a qué costo." Le miro molesto pero no me muevo del lugar….simplemente no puedo.

"Mañana voy a estar aquí mismo, con el dinero que te falta. Si me dejas follarte, el dinero es tuyo. Tienes toda la noche para preguntarte si ésta persona a la que deseas salvar vale más que tener mi verga enterrada en tu trasero. Nos vemos" después de escuchar sus crudas palabras, corro lo más rápido que puedo de vuelta al hospedaje, sin descansar. Una vez ahí, entro al cuarto y cierro la puerta tras de mí, echando doble seguro por dentro. Voy hasta donde está el resto del dinero y guardo lo que he conseguido hoy. Puedo sentir las miradas de Sasuke y Seikai siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos pero, no sé por qué, no puedo encararles en este momento. Camino hasta el futón donde Jinpachi está descansando y me recuesto a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su muslo, del lado que no tiene la herida, y me enrollo en su abrigo, dejando sólo mi cabeza descubierta.

Mis acciones deben haber despertado a Jinpachi, pues él se mueve un poco debajo de mí. Hace una pausa y coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciándola lentamente para llamar mi atención.

"Kamanosuke…pasa algo?" su voz aunque preocupada, se oye cansada. No tiene la misma energía de días atrás y eso me hace coger con más fuerza el abrigo. Como no respondo, vuelve a insistir.

"No, nada…sólo quiero quedarme aquí un rato. Por favor?" siento que quiere preguntarme más pero lo deja así, no sé si por cansancio o porque es una de las pocas veces que pido algo cordialmente. Su mano, caliente por la fiebre, sigue sobando mi cabeza y me voy quedando dormido. El olor que desprende el abrigo me va haciendo olvidar el callejón y su inmundicia, a ese perverso hombre, lo que le dejé que me hiciera….sólo me concentro en la mano que me mece ahora, y me olvido del resto antes de caer dormido….

* * *

_Gracias anitasandoval por tu comentario, me anima a seguir escribiendo XD Puedo asegurarte que voy a terminar el fic de todas maneras ;) aunque sea bastante largo. Voy a actualizar regularmente, a eso de un capítulo por semana. Ya tengo parte del segundo arco de la historia pero falta revisar jeje. Por más que intento, Kamanosuke se sigue robando la mayor parte de las escenas jaja XD Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	20. I: Chapter 19: Medicine

_No hay advertencias XD _

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

Hoy Jinpachi ha amanecido con fiebre muy alta y por más que llamo su nombre no despierta. A veces abre los ojos pero no parece verme. Si sigue así no creo que dure mucho tiempo….recuerdo lo que me dijo días atrás, lo que me dijo que hiciera si la situación se ponía peor. Lo he estado pensando pero aún no sé. Saizou se opone rotundamente…yo no sé qué es mejor…parece estar sufriendo mucho. Saizou ya se fue a trabajar, mientras que yo sigo cambiando los vendajes de Jinpachi. No hay mucho más que pueda hacer por él por ahora. Sasuke está mejor, ya se puede poner de pie; su tobillo aún está un poco hinchado pero en dos días terminará de sanar.

No quiero irme sin antes comprar algo que ayude al pirata con el dolor. Abro la cajita donde estoy juntando el dinero para la medicina que el otro necesita y me doy con la sorpresa que hay mucho más que lo que conté ayer. Antes me pareció que había más dinero pero era tan poco que creí simplemente haber hecho un mal cálculo el día anterior, pero ahora estoy seguro: la cantidad agregada es mucho mayor. No sé que pensar. Saizou no puede haber sido, pues el me entrega todo lo que gana en el día directamente, no a escondidas. Jinpachi no puede moverse, así que sólo quedan los niños. No quiero ni pensar de dónde sacaron esta cantidad de dinero, desobedeciendo la orden expresa de no dejar este cuarto.

Llamo a los tres a un lado para no despertar al pirata y les pregunto al respecto. Intento no sonar molesto pero la verdad es que lo estoy. No puedo creer que se pongan en peligro de esta manera, abusando de nuestra confianza, y yendo en contra de todo lo que hacemos para mantenerlos seguros. Les dije eso, usando más o menos esas palabras a pesar que no era mi intención hacerles sentir mal…estoy muy alterado. No me miran a la cara. Cuando me dispongo a exigirles explicaciones, Yuri me interrumpe…

"Ellos no hicieron nada, yo fui quien salió. Necesitas el dinero para comprar la medicina de Jinpachi. Quise robar la medicina de la botica pero no pude, así que en lugar de eso conseguí dinero. Cuál es el problema? Te oí decir que necesita su medicina, que si no se va a morir….no me voy a quedar aquí sentado sin hacer nada!" aún sorprendido por sus palabras y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Yuri se levanta y sale de la habitación. Les digo a los chicos que se queden ahí mientras voy a hablar con él y salgo a buscarle, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Yuri está sentado en la parte de atrás del hospedaje, abrazando sus rodillas, y con la cara oculta por todo su cabello. No me detuve a pensar cómo se sentían ellos, quedándose con Jinpachi todo el día, viéndolo ponerse cada vez peor. Era obvio que al menos Yuri, que se podía mover con facilidad, buscara la forma de ayudarle…muy aparte de que escuchara o no mi conversación con Saizou. Me acerco calmadamente al niño y me siento a su lado.

"Yuri, lo siento, no debí haberles dicho esas cosas. Sé que estás preocupado por Jinpachi y quieres ayudarle, pero de estar consciente, él nunca hubiera permitido que te expongas de esa manera, piensa en eso. Se sentiría muy mal si algo te sucediera por más buenas que hayan sido tus intenciones….Saizou y yo nos sentiríamos igual." Yuri aún no me mira pero veo que sus hombros descienden, en señal de derrota. No quiero hacerle sentir peor de lo que está, así que mejor cambio de dirección mis preguntas.

"Jinpachi y Saizou no se van a enterar que saliste, Sasuke, Seikai y yo no diremos nada, te lo prometo. Sólo quiero que me digas cómo conseguiste el dinero. Es una cantidad muy grande cómo para que la hayas robado de algún local, y este lugar está bien resguardado. Te prometo que no me voy a molestar y tampoco pienso contarles a los otros. Quedará entre tú y yo, pero debes decirme; tal vez hasta te pueda ayudar a sacar dinero de ahí. Yo también quiero que Jinpachi se ponga mejor." Yuri no se mueve un rato, hasta que finalmente voltea su rostro, aún cubierto por sus cabellos, para mirar en mi dirección. Parece estar pensando algo, tomando una decisión.

"Lo dices en serio? Si te digo, me ayudarás? Sin importar lo que te diga?" sus palabras me hacen dudar un instante. Qué cosa tan terrible puede haber hecho para conseguir el dinero, como para interrogarme de esa manera? En fin, si no hay otra forma…termino prometiéndole que así será, se lo juro inclusive. Aún con la cara oculta por unos cuantos cabellos, comienza su relato.

"Un hombre me dio el dinero. Lo conocí en la calle, estaba esperando por mí en un callejón, cerca de donde está la botica. Sólo dejé que me toque, nada más! Yo no quería pero no pude robar la medicina y los otros negocios estaban bien vigilados…no es como si no me hubieran tocado antes….soy un inútil que no puede robar una estúpida botica! Mierda!..." Yuri hablaba rápido y en desorden cuando estaba nervioso, haciendo confuso su relato pero de lo que pude entender es que…alguien le pagó para tocarle? Debo haber entendido mal así que vuelvo a preguntar.

"Yuri, un momento. Qué fue exactamente lo que este hombre te pidió que hicieras?" Kamanosuke levanta la cabeza pero no me mira, en cambio observa el suelo bajo sus pies.

"La primera vez quería besarme en la cara. Le dejé hacerlo pero le prohibí besarme en la boca. Lo hizo, cogí el dinero y me fui de allí. La segunda vez….ayer, me pidió que me quitara la ropa y dejara que me toque con sus manos si quería más dinero. Jinpachi estaba peor así que le dejé hacerlo, pero le advertí que no me cogiera ahí abajo…no lo hizo pero….quiso…meter su dedo atrás. Yo le empujé y me fui. Se supone que hoy tengo que volver para que me de lo que falta, pero-" esto es demasiado y le pido que se detenga. Cómo-por qué-no, por qué lo hizo es fácil de entender pero no justifica-en qué diablos estaba pensando!...esto es mi culpa, no debí dejarlos solos, pero que más podía hacer?...tal vez Jinpachi tenía razón, es peor si nos quedamos con él mientras agoniza, sin posibilidad de ayudarlo…supongo que las buenas intenciones a veces tienen consecuencias nefastas…... No sé si puedo con esto….Yuri llama mi nombre.

"Debiste haber confiado en mi y contarme lo que pensabas hacer, Yuri. Yo hubiera—"

"Me hubieras dicho que no lo haga! Y no habría dinero o bien les hubieran arrestado a todos por intentar robar ese sitio, dejándonos solos! Ya lo hice, no me gustó pero no pasó nada más! El hombre tiene el dinero que falta y me va a estar esperando en el mismo sitio—"

"Y sabes muy bien para qué te está esperando. Jinpachi o cualquiera de los otros nunca me perdonarían…yo nunca me perdonaría si te dejo ir, por más razones que me des!" No puedo creer lo que me está pidiendo!. Yuri parece perturbado por mi reacción. Me mira con los ojos bien abiertos antes de agachar la mirada…

"No me mires así, como si fuera basura…no es que quiera ir allá…si tuviera que escoger entre eso y morirme de hambre, escojo el hambre…" no sé como le estoy mirando para hacerle sentir de esa manera, no pienso eso de él, pero no puedo controlar mis expresiones…respiro hondo, intentando calmarme.

"Como te decía, él me va a estar esperando ahí mismo, con el dinero que falta para la medicina. Tenía pensado ir yo solo, llevando mi espada, para matarle cuando estuviera distraído y llevarme el dinero. No sé si lo hubiera logrado pero ahora es diferente. Dijiste que me ayudarías, entonces vamos allá y entre los dos podemos quitarle el dinero"

Mi primera reacción es desechar la idea por varios motivos: el hombre podría estar mintiendo en decir que tiene el dinero, sólo para aprovecharse de Yuri; podría esperarlo en ese lugar junto con otros tipos; podría estar armado, planeando matarle al final para no tener que pagarle….tantas cosas, pero no digo nada. Tampoco puedo pedir la ayuda de Saizou pues he prometido no contarle a nadie y si quiero involucrar al ninja, tendría que contarle…podría ser la única y última chance de salvar a Jinpachi…él nunca se puede enterar de esto, nunca.

"Muy bien, pero yo iré solo. Dime donde le encuentro y yo me encargo del resto" no quiero que el niño tenga que ver de nuevo a ese degenerado…no si está en mis manos poder evitarlo.

"No, él me está esperando a mí. Si te ve a ti se irá y además ese callejón está muy cerca de la calle, pueden oír cuando le matemos…pensaba pedirle ir a otro sitio menos sucio…" lo último lo dice en voz bajita, como avergonzado de haber pensado ya en todas esas cosas de antemano. Discutimos al respecto un rato más pero al final accedo…iremos juntos allá.

Regresamos a la habitación y les informo a Sasuke y Seikai que Yuri y yo vamos a salir, que no demoraremos mucho. Cojo mi arma, una espada gruesa y corta, el dinero que hemos ahorrado, y la daga de Jinpachi, la cual escondo bajo mis ropas. Le doy la llave a Seikai antes de salir, pidiéndole que cierre la puerta, y que no la abra por ningún motivo hasta que yo vuelva. Está implícito que les estoy prohibiendo salir del cuarto bajo cualquier circunstancia. Le informo que si no regresamos hasta que vuelva Saziou, pueden decirle lo que ha pasado.

Yuri me lleva por entre calles ruinosas hasta un callejón bastante oscuro. Aún no estamos dentro pero desde aquí puedo sentir el olor nauseabundo que desprende. Me da tristeza saber que el pequeño Yuri haya tenido que venir a este lugar tan horrible solo, dos veces ya…me agacho para verle a la cara antes de mandarlo dentro casi a su suerte.

"Ya sabes, si hay más de 2 hombres ahí dentro, sales corriendo apenas los veas. Intenta convencerlo de ir al lugar que acordamos pero si no puedes, camina despacio para que no te pierda de vista. Pide que te muestre el dinero antes de cualquier cosa, entendido?" Yuri comienza a decir que no es tonto, que ya se lo he repetido varias veces pero no le dejo continuar. Sin pensarlo, le cojo por detrás de la cabeza y planto un beso en su frente, eso le calla de inmediato.

"Yo sé que no eres tonto. Sólo ten cuidado y buena suerte." Él me mira creo que confundido o sorprendido unos segundos, antes de entrar al callejón.

Aunque no puedo verles, puedo escuchar algo de lo que dicen desde donde me encuentro. El hombre está solo y tiene el dinero, se lo muestra a Yuri antes de pedirle que se desvista. Presiono con fuerza mi espada, listo para atacar. Yuri le convence de ir a otro sitio pero el hombre es quien elige el lugar. Los veo salir del callejón, juntos. El hombre, horrendo ante mis ojos, coge a Yuri de la parte superior del brazo, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros del niño. Esto me hace hervir la sangre, sin embargo les sigo de inmediato para no perderles de vista.

Caminamos a través de calles bulliciosas hasta llegar a una zona más despejada, con casas antiguas, algunas abandonadas. Les veo entrar a una de ellas y me apresuro a rodear la casa hasta encontrar una ventana de donde tenga un buen ángulo de lo que ocurre adentro, sin que me vean.

"Muy bien, este lugar está más limpio. Yo ya me quité la ropa, ahora es tu turno. O prefieres que yo te la quite? Ah, eso es lo que quieres, eres un niño travieso….entonces ven aquí bonito…" me asomo un poco y veo que el hombre, desnudo ya, coge a Yuri de la muñeca.

"No, espera! Dijiste que tenías el dinero, entonces dámelo! Sino no hay trato" Yuri forcejea bajo su agarre y logra liberarse. Exhalo aliviado…no me había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración. El hombre parece disgustado ahora pero accede, recoge su saco del suelo y saca un delgado fajo de billetes. Se acerca a Yuri y se los tira a la cara. Yuri llega a cogerlos antes de que caigan al suelo.

"Con las putas siempre es primero el dinero, carajo! Ya sabes tu negocio a pesar de ser tan joven, pendejo! Ahora ven aquí" de un tirón jala a Yuri del brazo y le pega a su pecho, intentando besarle. Mi cuerpo se mueve en automático ante la escena frente a mí. Antes que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, he clavado mi espada en la espalda del hombre, sin atravesarlo del todo para no herir al niño. Yuri se suelta y se aparta de inmediato, dejando caer el dinero; en ese momento, retiro mi espada y de un solo golpe certero, decapito al degenerado, cuyo cuerpo cae inerte al suelo. Mi corazón late con fuerza y muy deprisa…no puedo moverme de mi sitio, como en un trance. No es que no hubiera matado antes, es por la tensión que se ha ido acumulando en mí durante el día, todas las cosas que podían haber salido mal y como todo ha terminado ya…

"Eso estuvo genial, Rokuro! Ni siquiera te vi entrar" Yuri parece emocionado con lo que acaba de pasar, mirando atentamente como brota sangre del cuello del muerto, de dónde hasta hace poco estaba su cabeza…nunca terminaré de entender su fascinación por la sangre.

Limpio mi espada en las ropas del muerto y cojo el dinero que cayó al piso para contarlo. El tipo no mentía, esto más lo que ya teníamos, alcanza y sobra para comprar las medicinas de Jinpachi…sólo espero que no sea muy tarde. Guardo el dinero en mi bolsillo, cojo a Yuri de la mano y salimos de ese lugar, con dirección a la botica. Una vez allí, compro lo que necesitamos, además de algo para la fiebre y el dolor, para luego volver a nuestra habitación. Seikai nos pregunta a dónde fuimos, una vez que entramos al cuarto. Dejo que Yuri les cuente la versión de la historia que desee que sepan (dice que obtuvimos el dinero de un sujeto, sólo que no bajo qué circunstancias, y lo demás es casi igual a lo que pasó. Supongo que está bien porque se lo creen) mientras yo me encargo de darle su medicina a Jinpachi, siguiendo las instrucciones del boticario. Debo repetir el proceso cada cierto tiempo.

Para cuando Saizou regresa, ya le he administrado a Jinpachi la segunda dosis. Le explico a grandes rasgos cómo obtuvimos el dinero, aclarando que fui yo quien conoció a este sujeto al que finalmente eliminamos por su plata. Saizou se molesta conmigo por no pedirle ayuda para ello y por involucrar a Yuri en algo tan peligroso. No me queda más que admitir mi falta y disculparme por haber procedido de esa manera. Yuri sale en mi defensa aduciendo que él quería ir y que si no lo dejaba ir, él mismo hubiera escapado para seguirme. Saizou parece que va a explotar y riñe agitadamente a Yuri, quien no da su brazo a torcer. La pelea se pone cada vez más airada.

"Pero no te das cuenta, Kamanosuke! A veces pienso que tienes aserrín en la cabeza! Te pudo haber pasado algo!"

"Yo no soy un idiota, sé lo que estaba haciendo. Además Rokuro estaba ahí, yo solo iba de apoyo"

"Apoyo, uh? Muy bien, pues veremos qué piensa Jinpachi cuando le cuente lo mucho que *apoyaste* una vez que despierte…" esto puso en jaque a Yuri. Ahí tenía que intervenir.

"Saizou, entendemos que hicimos mal, pero por favor te pido que no le digas nada a Jinpachi. Al final todo salió bien, y aunque eso no excusa lo que hicimos, lo mejor sería que Jinpachi no supiera el riesgo que pasó Yuri para conseguir su medicina, eso le alteraría bastante y necesita recuperarse." Digo lo último mirando no sólo a Saizou sino también a Sasuke y Seikai, quienes captan el mensaje inmediatamente y asienten con la cabeza. Saizou se ve contrariado, pero al final accede a decirle al pirata que solamente fui yo quien consiguió el dinero de sus medicinas.

Terminado este asunto, todos nos vamos a dormir. Coloco el paño mojado en la medicina para la fiebre sobre la cabeza de Jinpachi, le doy la última dosis del día y algo para el dolor, antes de acostarme en el suelo, cerca de los demás. Cuando ya he cerrado mis ojos y estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, escucho una vocecita muy cerca de mi oído que me dice "gracias" y luego siento que me besan levemente en la mejilla. Cuando abro los ojos y volteo a buscar a Yuri, él ya está recostado al lado del pirata, envuelto en parte del abrigo que no cubre al joven moreno. No puedo evitar sonreír ante este gesto tan impropio del chico. Mi cuerpo está relajado como no lo había estado en varios días, aún nos falta dinero y estamos todavía lejos de Ueda pero ya nada de eso me preocupa tanto ahora; tengo la sensación que todo va a ir mejor de aquí en adelante, una vez que Jinpachi despierte, se recupere y salgamos de este horrendo lugar…todo va a estar bien…

* * *

_Un capítulo entero contado desde el punto de vista de Rokuro. Ya se vienen tiempos más felices...espero._

_Voy a estar sin computadora por unos días, máximo cinco a siete días según el técnico. Qué voy a hacer en ese tiempo?, ni idea jeje. De todas formar hay capítulo la siguiente semana, sólo me falta revisarlo una vez que me devuelvan la compu. Mientras tanto, espero que sigan disfrutando de mis fics XD see ya!_


	21. I: Chapter 20: Secrets

_Funcionará la medicina? :)_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Ya es de día nuevamente. El día de ayer sucedieron tantas cosas…me quedaron tantas dudas pero Rokuro quiere mantener todo en secreto por el bien de Jinpachi y no puedo negarme. El pirata sigue durmiendo pero, según Rokuro, quien ya está despierto, su fiebre ha bajado. Eso es una buena señal, no? Saizou sale temprano ha trabajar puesto que Rokuro ha de quedarse con nosotros el día de hoy, monitoreando la salud de Jinpachi ahora que ya está recibiendo su medicina…me pregunto si parte de la razón por la que se queda es porque ya no confía en nosotros después de lo que sucedió ayer…de lo que estuvo pasando los últimos días…si bien fue Yuri quien salió a la calle, Seikai y yo fuimos cómplices de sus acciones al no decir nada…me siento mal por eso.

Rokuro me ha ayudado mucho, no quisiera pensar que he perdido su confianza. No sólo ahora, en este viaje, con las pesadillas (cuando Saizou llegó a rescatarnos, ya estábamos haciendo fila para la subasta…fue una experiencia por demás aterradora…aún escucho los gritos de los hombres y el llanto de los niños de noche) y cuidando de mis heridas después que nos atacaran (pensaba que esos soldados nos iban a matar a golpes…me asusté bastante), sino desde mucho antes, cuando por primera vez vine a vivir a Ueda. Dentro del grupo de personas que vivían dentro del castillo, Rokuro era el que más se acercaba a mi edad y quien me inspiraba más confianza. Tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo hasta que me habitué a mi nueva vida, y por eso siempre le voy a estar agradecido.

Ya casi puedo caminar con normalidad y, siguiendo las recomendaciones de Rokuro, practico a diario dentro de la habitación, como en este momento estoy haciendo, caminando en círculos casi sin apoyarme en las paredes. Seikai está ahí para apoyarme pero Rokuro no me quita la vista…dice que en un par de días volveré a la normalidad. Me siento y él se me acerca para aplicarme el ungüento y cambiar mis vendajes…no sé que decirle o sí debo decir algo, si está molesto conmigo por lo que pasó debería disculparme, verdad?

"es-este…" él levanta la vista para verme. Sus ojos lilas no parecen molestos pero no puedo estar seguro. "sobre lo..lo de ayer…siento n-no haber…haberte dicho…" él coloca dos dedos sobre mis labios para indicar que me calle.

"No hay nada que perdonar, fueron circunstancias extremas y entiendo por qué lo hicieron. Sólo te pido que no se vuelva a repetir, ok?" yo asiento con la cabeza y siento ganas de llorar…siempre me pasa eso cuando un peso hondo se me quita de encima, como cuando encontramos a Yukimura sano y salvo luego de que desapareciera…y me pasaba con más frecuencia de niño. Ya siento lágrimas llenar mis ojos, oh kami!...

"Por qué lloras?" Seikai se acerca a nosotros y me mira. Yuri, al escuchar esto, también voltea a mirarme. Avergonzado, me cubro los ojos con la manga de mi camisa y seco las lágrimas antes de que puedan caer. Rokuro termina de vendar mi tobillo y les distrae, mandándoles cosas que hacer. Sabe que no me gusta que me vean así. Todo se detiene cuando escuchamos movimiento en el futón de Jinpachi, parece que está despertando. Rokuro va rápidamente a su lado y llama su nombre; al principio él se ve desorientado, Rokuro le coloca de tal manera que esté medio sentado en el futón.

"Jinpachi, cómo te sientes?" dice Rokuro mientras le toca la frente para tomar su temperatura y le seca un poco la cara con un paño.

"Fatal, pero ya no tan mal como antes. Parece que hubiera dormido por días.." Jinpachi estira sus brazos para desentumecerlos un poco, así como su espalda, pero no intenta pararse.

"Has dormido por días! tonto…" ése es Yuri, mirando molesto al pirata quien se ríe y le coge la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos. Yuri se queja pero no hace nada para detenerle….parece contento. Rokuro le acerca su medicina pues es hora de otra dosis. Jinpachi se le queda mirando en silencio por unos segundos antes de inquirir cómo consiguió aquello. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, nadie dice nada hasta que Rokuro responde que él se hizo cargo de eso, que no pregunte más y se la tome de una vez. Al pirata le causa gracia el tono que usa el otro para dirigirse a él, complaciéndole por el momento, sin hacer más preguntas. Rokuro le da de tomar algo más que dijo es para el dolor.

Conversamos un rato sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos días, lo que estábamos permitidos de comentar al menos, más que todo como Seikai y yo nos habíamos estado recuperando y los trabajos que hacían Rokuro y Saizou fuera. Después de eso, Jinpachi volvió a quedarse dormido, debido a la medicina para la fiebre. Rokuro le acomoda en el futón, mientras que Yuri le cubre con su abrigo, ese que siempre usa Jinpachi…es la primera vez que le veo sonreír en mucho tiempo. Ambos salen del cuarto a lavar algunas cosas fuera, dejándonos otra vez solos a mi y a Seikai con el pirata…Seikai está meditando o rezando, no estoy seguro…debería intentar hacer lo mismo para pasar el rato…

**Rokuro's POV**

Yuri y yo estamos lavando los utensilios y ropa fuera del hospedaje, donde hay una fuente natural de agua. Él parece contento y creo que está tarareando con la boca cerrada una canción, pero no puedo estar seguro pues el sonido del agua es más fuerte. Nunca pasé más tiempo del necesario en compañía de los otros Braves, pues no consideraba importante llegar a conocerles ya que sólo estaban ahí reunidos todos para cumplir con el plan de Lord Sanada. A excepción de Sasuke, los demás me veían únicamente, creo, como una presencia infaltable al lado del Lord de Ueda, sólo a su servicio…no les faltan razones, supongo. Este viaje me ha ayudado a conocerles más, pero el chico frente mío todavía sigue siendo un misterio…soy malo iniciando conversaciones que no cumplen una función, lo que le digo *habla por hablar* pero aquí voy.

"Kamanosuke" el niño deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y me mira fijamente…creo que hay algo en mi voz que le hace prestarme atención siempre, en fin. "Alguna vez te atraparon? Cuando eras más joven…" decirle cuando eras más joven a alguien que se ve como niño, suena estúpido…de verdad soy malo para estas cosas.

"Te refieres a pervertidos como el del callejón y esos otros que hemos encontrado hasta ahora? No. Salvo el tipo al que me vendió mi padre, nunca conocí a nadie así. Yo vivía en una zona pobre pero más segura, sin muchos tipos como ése. Además, sólo robaba comida para sobrevivir, el resto del tiempo me escondía para no juntarme con otros. Los mayores son malos con los niños." No era lo que estaba preguntando, pero es un alivio saberlo.

"ok, pero me refería a si te atraparon robando algo? Si te apresaron" Yuri se encoge de hombros antes de responder.

"Sí, varias veces. Todas antes de que aprendiera a usar el viento a los 13 años. Después de eso nadie me quería hacer frente. Como era un niño no me hacían mucho, sólo una reprimenda, a veces una cachetada y tal vez unos golpes si el guardia estaba especialmente molesto ese día; después me dejaban ir." Se queda callado un rato, como pensando en algo, antes de continuar. "Sólo una vez, cuando tenía 11 años, los dueños de una bodega me atraparon sacando comida de su local. No había comido en 3 días, así que me arriesgué a entrar pero me cogieron. Decidieron castigarme ellos mismos, así que me amarraron a una mesa, de brazos y piernas, inmovilizando mi cabeza con 2 tablillas a los lados..." Dejo de lavar la ropa sin darme cuenta, anticipando lo que va a venir.

"Uno de los tipos sacó una aguja y tinta. Me dijo que no me moviera o perdería el ojo. Ellos fueron quienes me pusieron el tatuaje que tenía aquí, para que siempre recuerde ese día. Me asusté bastante, pensé que me iban a quitar el ojo. En algún momento me desmayé por el dolor…cuando desperté, los hombres se habían ido. Como ya no estaba amarrado, salí corriendo de ahí y me fui de ese pueblo. Volví cuando ya pude controlar el viento y destruí ese sitio. Los hubieras visto rogar por sus vidas, ja!"

Decir que estoy absorto, es decir poco. Siempre creí que el tatuaje era algo que se hizo a voluntad. Algunos pueden ser muy crueles con los niños, tiene razón en ello. De 11 años, debe haber estado muy asustado, tal vez rogando que se detuvieran…me parece justo que Yuri no haya hecho caso de sus ruegos años después, se lo merecían. Puedo entender en parte lo que sintió entonces...tal vez…tal vez deba compartir eso con él a cambio.

"Yo tenía esa misma edad cuando me sacaron el ojo para implantarme este otro. Aunque mis padres estaban ahí conmigo para apoyarme y era todo un privilegio recibirlo, estaba asustado. Dolió bastante. Entiendo como te sentiste, Yuri" él me mira con sus enormes ojos verdes. En un inicio me pareció extraño verle sin su típico tatuaje, pero ahora que conozco la historia tras el mismo, preferiría no volverlo a ver nunca en su rostro.

"Tus padres dejaron que te saquen el ojo!...supongo que tú tampoco tuviste suerte en ese aspecto, con tus viejos. Estamos mejor solos, quién los necesita!" Yuri comenzó a fregar con más fuerza la ropa que tenía en sus manos. Ése no era el mensaje que quería transmitir. Mejor aclaro las cosas.

"La verdad fueron muy buenos padres, cuidaron muy bien de mi hasta que me entregaron a los 12 años al servicio de los Sanada. Incluso, por ser el mayor, tuve la oportunidad de elegir a cual de los hermanos servir. Mi hermano no tuvo esa oportunidad…lo del ojo es una cuestión familiar, que pasa de generación en generación al hijo mayor, en este caso yo." Otra vez me está mirando con lo que puedo identificar ahora como asombro. Acaso dije algo extraño de nuevo?

"Supongo que está bien entonces…por lo menos Yukimura no es un completo imbécil como su hermano. Sí, me molesta y a veces actúa como tonto, pero su hermano es de lo peor! Cree que puede obligarme a hacer lo que él quiera, tsk! Y no te molestes pero tu hermano es un idiota! Me dio una cachetada por las puras! Son el uno para el otro! Los detesto!" otra vez está atacando la ropa, pero no le detengo ni corrijo sus apreciaciones acerca de ellos dos. Yuri tiene razones para estar molesto con ambos, además…a mi tampoco me agrada Noboyuki…aunque nunca diría esto en voz alta, ni siquiera a Yukimura. Y mi hermano….a veces siento que ya no le conozco…..

"tú debes haber sido un chico muy obediente de niño, seguro que no te metías en problemas y hacías todo tipo de tareas en la casa. No entiendo por qué tus padres te enviarían a otro lugar, si hacías todo bien. Yo no era así, mi padre decía que era un inútil, así que me vendió, para deshacerse de mí y sacar algo de dinero a cambio. Por eso me escapé la primera vez, cuando Saizou me dijo lo mismo, pensé que se desharían de mi, entonces decidí irme antes que lo hicieran." Quiero refutarle, explicarle como todas esas situaciones son diferentes pero algo me detiene, un pensamiento asalta mi mente. De verdad, cómo se sintieron mis padres cuando me dejaron ir? Ya sea por tradición, obligación familiar, o lo que fuere, cómo pudieron hacer eso? Y más aún, podré yo hacer lo mismo cuándo llegue mi turno? Yukimura resultó ser un buen amo, pero mis padres sabían eso cuando me entregaron a él? O me hubieran mandado de todas maneras aún si Yukimura hubiera sido alguien cruel con sus subordinados? Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso…..ahora estoy a cargo de Seikai, Sasuke y Yuri, sin proponérmelo; no son mi familia directa o indirecta, pero aún así no me imagino entregándoselos a nadie por más buenos que digan ser. Recuerdo que cuando trabajaba en la panadería, dos pueblos atrás, él señor y su esposa se ofrecieron a cuidar de Seikai y Sasuke mientras yo iba a comprar unos insumos. Parecían buenas personas y había trabajado para ellos unos cuantos días, pero no pude hacerlo, eran extraños. Inventé una excusa y les llevé conmigo…no pod-

"Dije algo malo, Rokuro? No me hagas caso, a veces hablo tonterías, mi madre solía decir eso. Algo de razón debía tener la mujer ésa…olvídalo" Yuri me saca de mi estupor. Decido dejar de lado esa línea de pensamiento por el momento. No puedo hacer nada por cambiar el pasado, mis padres hace mucho que están muertos y yo estoy contento con mi vida ahora, eso es lo que importa.

"No son tonterías Yuri, sólo….estaba recordando algunas cosas, no es nada." Ya casi vamos a terminar de lavar, así que decido hacer una última pregunta para cambiar el ambiente. "y dime, tú sacaste tus atributos físicos de tu madre?" es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención. Su madre debe haber sido una mujer muy hermosa, a pesar de ser mala, si tenía los mismos cabellos rojos y ojos color topacio verdoso que posee Kamanosuke…Nanakuma y yo sacamos el mismo color de ojos de nuestra madre, así que siempre he tenido esa idea sobre el origen de los atributos de Yuri.

"Sí, supongo. Su cabello también era rojo, pero el color de mis ojos es el mismo que el de mi padre. Por suerte no saqué nada más de él, hn!" Yuri va guardando sus cosas, yo hago lo mismo.

"Cuando te molestas, me recuerda a ella. Tu tono de voz suena parecido a cuando ella me reprendía por algo; las veces que no me ignoraba…claro que la muy cobarde no me castigaba ella misma, sino que llamaba mi padre para que lo hiciera…era una mujer estúpida" mi…mi voz se parece a la de su madre? Esa señora que le trató tan mal? Ahora entiendo por qué no me refuta lo que le digo, como hace con los demás…o se sobresalta cuando le llamo la atención…..debe ser una especie de trauma del que no se ha dado cuenta. No sé que sentir al respecto…así que no comento nada y le digo que regresemos a la habitación. Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar ahora…

**Jinpachi's POV**

Cuando despierto ya es de tarde. Miro a todos lados buscando a los demás pero sólo encuentro a Sasuke. Él me explica que Seikai y Yuri han ido con Rokuro por aquí cerca, a comprar unas cosas. Le pregunto por su lesión y él me asegura que está bien, que en un par de días podrá caminar con normalidad. Eso me alegra, al parecer las cosas han ido bien mientras estaba inconsciente. Como la cena que me han dejado servida mientras espero por el resto. Sasuke es un chico tímido pero muy bueno, me gusta que se haya hecho amigo de Verónica, esa pantera es un problema cuando se aburre y yo no puedo estar pendiente de ella todo el día. Le pido un cigarro pero dice que no tiene, así que cambio de tema.

"Y dime Sasuke" el chico voltea de inmediato a verme…está nervioso? Mmm…aquí pasa algo raro. "sabes cómo Rokuro consiguió el dinero para mi medicina?. Era una cantidad importante…" el niño comienza a jugar con sus mangas…que gracioso!

"C-cómo? No sé exacta-mente….se los robó a alguien…creo"

"ajá, entonces no les ha dicho nada al respecto" él duda por un segundo pero me doy cuenta. Mira a la puerta una vez antes de responder.

"sólo nos dijo eso, te dio la medicina apenas regresó. Estábamos preocupados porque no despertabas." Esta parte es verdad, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Me apena haberlos preocupado de esa manera, estoy contento de estar vivo pero hubiera preferido no hacerles pasar esos malos ratos.

"Siento mucho haberlos preocupado, chico. Todo está bien ahora" para demostrárselo, me pongo de pie. Ya no me duele como días atrás, así que camino un poco. Sasuke manifiesta su preocupación y me pide que me recueste pero yo también necesito de ejercicio. Estar tanto tiempo echado sin moverme también tiene sus consecuencias negativas. Ya de pie, apoyado en una pared, miro hacia abajo a Sasuke. Sentado en el suelo y desde donde estoy, se ve más pequeño de lo usual. Su cara le hace parecer más joven que los 11 años que tiene.

"Y ustedes no hicieron nada malo mientras estaba dormido, uh? Recuerdo muy pocas cosas de esos días. No dejaron la habitación, como les dije, cierto?" Sasuke se tensa y desvía la mirada hacia la puerta dos veces, antes de mirar al suelo. Ahora es bastante obvio que mi pregunta le incomoda…sin que hable ya tengo mi respuesta. Me molesta que me hayan desobedecido pero no tanto como saber que algo pasó a causa de eso…pues por la forma en que aprieta los labios algo debe haber ocurrido.

"Quién fue? Yuri o Seikai? Qué pasó con ellos?" Sasuke no pudo haber salido aunque lo quisiera, por su tobillo. En cuanto a los otros dos….me inclino más por Yuri, es el más aventado y muy terco. Justo cuando parece que Sasuke va a responder, regresa Rokuro con los otros niños.

"Jinpachi! Deberías estar descansando! Qué haces de pie?" volteo a verle. No puedo evitar sonreír. Este chico se preocupa por todo y por todos. No es algo malo, desde luego. Sólo que a veces puede ser demasiado. Recuerdo que había una señora que siempre me esperaba en el puerto cuando volvía de viaje, antes de ser capitán. Su hijo también era miembro de la tripulación del barco donde trabajaba. Cada vez que me veía con alguna herida o raspones, me llevaba a su casa, me curaba y daba hospedaje. Quería que estuviera metido en cama hasta que todas mis heridas hayan sanado y me reprendía de la misma manera que hace Rokuro cuando no le hacía caso…debería ir a ver como está, hace meses que no lo hago.

"Estoy cansado de descansar, así que decidí estirar las piernas. No pasa nada" en su manera silenciosa de costumbre, me reprende con la mirada, no sin antes indicarme que tome mi medicina. Yuri me la alcanza y tomo lo que me corresponde a esta hora. Yuri…muy vagamente recuerdo su cabecita roja saliendo de debajo de mi abrigo, su voz pidiéndome que le deje quedarse ahí un rato….pero es muy vago y no tengo idea de cuándo ocurrió esto. Algo debe haber pasado, estoy seguro que fue él quien me desobedeció. Quiero hablarle sobre eso pero cambio de parecer en el último segundo….

"Rokuro, por qué no me acompañas un rato afuera? Quisiera caminar un poco y sería mejor que estuvieras tú ahí por si no puedo regresar." Rokuro parece captar el mensaje de que quiero conversar con él a solas y accede.

Cojeo un poco, más no es porque me moleste mucho la pierna, la verdad me siento relativamente bien. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a una zona de poco tránsito y nos detenemos bajo un árbol. Intenta aparentar calma pero necesita actuar mejor si quiere engañarme.

"Rokuro, quiero darte las gracias. De no ser por las medicinas que conseguiste, no estaría aquí en estos momentos. Te debo una y yo pago mis deudas." Como esperaba, él insiste de que no le debo nada, que soy su amigo y tenía que hacer todo lo posible por ayudarme; sin embargo, me pareció notar algo en su voz al momento de decir *no ME debes*, en ese instante fue la única vez que no me pudo mirar a la cara…extraño.

"Oye, y dime, cómo hiciste para conseguir el dinero? Con lo que ganaban entre ustedes dos nunca lo hubiesen conseguido en tan corto tiempo." Enciendo un cigarro mientras espero por su respuesta...alguien –posiblemente Saizou- puso secretamente en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, unos cuantos. No están mal. El chico se ve nervioso y desvía la mirada de nuevo. Comienzo a pensar que se puede haber metido con gente peligrosa y está en problemas o le hicieron algo, está actuando muy raro. Le cojo del hombro y él se sobresalta. Le pregunto si está bien.

"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo recordaba algo. Le quité el dinero a un hombre y tuve que matarlo. No era una buena persona, no me siento mal por eso, así que no te preocupes." Hay algo que no me cuadra. Dónde conoció Rokuro a alguien en este peligroso lugar, caminando por las calles con esa cantidad de dinero? Le pregunto eso, pero me responde vagamente, una forma educada que equivale a *por ahí*. Cuando le pido que me de detalles del enfrentamiento y a qué se dedicaba ese tipo, que me explique por qué no pidió la ayuda de Saizou, titubea antes de contestar que prefiere no hablar de ello. Me pide que cambie de tema, y eso hago.

"ok, ok. Sólo quería saber, no estoy cuestionando tus decisiones. Pasando a otra cosa." Toma una bocanada de humo y la expiro, me ayuda a relajarme. "cuántas veces se escapó Kamanosuke y qué hizo en cada una de esas salidas? Es imposible que tú no sepas de esto, por más ocupado que estés nunca les pierdes de vista." Me mira sorprendido pero no lo niega. Eso me confirma que en verdad fue Yuri quien escapó. Le explico como me enteré de las escapadas y cómo llegué a la conclusión de que fue él. Rokuro se echa la culpa de lo sucedido, pero no responde mis preguntas. Indago sobre que hicieron él y Saizou al respecto, le insinúo que voy a hablar con el ninja si no me dice nada y es entonces que Rokuro me pide que no lo haga, afirma que Saizou no sabe nada. Boto mi cigarrillo al piso…no sé que está pasando aquí, tantos secretos. Le digo que yo mismo hablaré con Yuri entonces…Rokuro me detiene por el brazo y me cierra el paso.

"Jinpachi por favor espera." Me mira fijamente a los ojos. "Sí, Yuri salió. Quiso hallar la manera de ayudarte. Como ves, está bien, y ha entendido que no debe volver a arriesgarse de esa forma. Te veía ponerte cada vez peor…todos nosotros…sabía que si no conseguíamos esa medicina no ibas a lograrlo, es un chico listo pero tú le importas más que su propia seguridad" en eso estoy de acuerdo, es listo…no sé que decir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Él no es un desalmado como muchos pueden llegar a creer, no todo el tiempo al menos, es capaz de sentir apego por otros, como por ejemplo ese animalejo, mascota de Sasuke, que siempre persigue. Pero esto es diferente, y además se trata de mí…estoy perplejo.

"Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas pero te pido que no insistas más. Yuri me ha pedido que mantenga el secreto, los demás sólo saben algunas partes así que te pido no les interrogues, Kamanosuke no quiere que se entere nadie y menos tú. Yo le di mi palabra que no divulgaría nada…si sientes que me debes algo, te pido entonces que no me hagas romper mi promesa." Deja-vú. Es verdad que quiero saber qué sucedió pero no puedo hacerle eso a Rokuro, ni a Yuri….me doy por vencido. Le digo que no se preocupe y regresamos a la habitación.

Cuando entramos, Yuri me está esperando con temor en los ojos…debe haber hablado con Sasuke…esto me da más ganas de saber lo que pasó, qué tiene miedo que yo sepa? En fin, no puedo hacer nada ya, es agua bajo el puente.

Paso por su lado y escucho que dice mi nombre. Me siento en mi futón de golpe y le jalo de paso, haciéndele caer sentado a mi costado. Él se queja e intenta pararse pero no se lo permito. Me mira entre molesto y confundido por mis acciones, típico Kamanosuke. Le digo que no se mueva. Cojo mi abrigo y saco un mazo de cartas del bolsillo secreto y se las muestro a Yuri.

"Estoy aburrido. Por qué no les enseñas a Sasuke y Seikai las reglas básicas del juego para podamos jugar por equipos. Apuesto a que tú también sabes jugar no Rokuro?" el chico dice que sí. Mis instintos son correctos. "Entonces tú formarás grupo con ellos dos. Presiento que eres muy bueno" la mirada que me da me dice que sí lo es. El viejo Sanada tiene un paje fuera de lo común. Para cuando regresa Saizou, el marcador está casi parejo. Saizou forma equipo con Sasuke, siendo ahora 3 grupos de 2. Jugamos un rato más y luego nos vamos a dormir…la buena fortuna me sonrió hoy.

* * *

_No soy tan cruel, uh? Jinpachi vivió XD aunque quien sabe si ese será el caso en el futuro jeje. Ya falta poco para que termine este arco de la historia :) fiiiuuuuuu_


	22. I: Chapter 21: Cockroach

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!_

_Otro capítulo más, algo ameno :) A quienes se preguntaban, ya falta poco para que regresen a casa jeje ;) Espero que sigan conectados hasta entonces._

* * *

**Seikai's POV**

Dos días después de que Jinpachi despertara, nos pusimos en marcha al siguiente pueblo, cruzando las montañas. Yuri se veía más animado que días atrás, incluso me dejaba ganar ciertos argumentos que solemos tener por tonterías. Estaba contento. Sasuke es un muchacho tranquilo y, ahora que ya estaba curado, parecía feliz por estar caminando entre plantas y animales, no hay que ser un genio para saber que eso es lo que le gusta. Él y Saizou….creo que se llevan mejor ahora. No conversan mucho porque esa parece ser la naturaleza de ambos pero cuando lo hacen ya no terminan peleando como solían hacerlo. Tengo la impresión de que disfrutan la compañía del otro, no sólo se respetan, sino algo más.

Rokuro es otro que se ha abierto más con nosotros. Está siempre al pendiente de que nada nos falte….no quiero mencionárselo pues se puede ofender, pero parece nuestra madre más que nuestro compañero. Aunque podría estarme equivocando, ya que no sé como es tener una madre. Fui abandonado de bebé en el templo y fueron los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas los que me criaron. Izanami es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia….cómo la extraño! Ya que estoy en el tema de la familia, no sé quien ocuparía el cargo de padre en esta extraña familia nuestra. Saizou es estricto y siempre está pendiente de alguna cosa u otra, especialmente si tiene que ver con nosotros…. No tiene mucha paciencia y se molesta con facilidad. Jinpachi por otra parte….nos deja –a Yuri, Sasuke y yo- hacer lo que queramos, pero puede ser bastante autoritario cuando se refiere a poner límites. Le gusta pasar tiempo con nosotros también, lo que es divertido….mientras que Saizou gusta más de molestarnos cuando se queda a solas con nosotros…..así que no sé.

Como ahora Yuri no puede buscarle pelea a Saizou –y cuando lo hace, porque el ninja le provoca, éste se ríe en su cara, haciendo que Yuri se altere más- ahora el niño pasa más tiempo con Jinpachi. Es algo que noté desde que comenzamos este viaje y me pareció curioso. Justo ahora, ellos dos están delante de mí conversando amenamente. No entiendo muy bien de qué hablan pero de improviso, el pirata coge a Yuri y le levanta del suelo para cargarlo como a un bebé sobre sus hombros….Yuri se ve molesto.

"Jinpachi! Bájame! Qué haces?!" el chico se mueve sin éxito, pero como siente que va a perder el equilibrio, se coge del cabello del pirata. Sus pequeñas piernas cuelgan a ambos lados de la cabeza de Jinpachi, quien le coge de los tobillos para que no se caiga. Rokuro y Saizou miran de reojo lo que ocurre y me parece que están aguantándose las ganas de reírse. Sasuke parece más bien asustado.

"No dijiste que no podías ver muy lejos porque eres bajito? Entonces? Te estoy dando una ayudita." Me parece o Yuri se está sonrojando?...sea lo que fuere, se le pasa pronto pues Saizou interviene.

"Guarda silencio Kamanosuke. Vas a asustar a los animales de la zona con tus berridos y después será Sasuke quien esté llorando." El mencionado chico se ofende y comienza a discutir con Saizou, quien mayormente le ignora. Jinpachi le dice a Yuri que se coja bien pero sin jalarle mucho del cabello; el niño acepta y se queda mirando como los otros discuten un rato, antes de seguir conversando en un tono más bajo con el pirata.

Comienza a llover y apresuramos el paso para buscar un refugio. Jinpachi tiene su abrigo para cubrirse y Yuri, quien sigue sobre él, se coloca la capucha para taparse y a la vez proteger la cabeza del pirata de la lluvia. Saizou se cubre con su amplia capa y coloca a Sasuke debajo de ella para que no se moje. Rokuro se pone a mi costado y nos cubre a ambos con una manta que se trajo del último sitio en que estuvimos. Seguimos caminando un rato más hasta que hallamos una cueva donde refugiarnos. Una vez dentro, nos acomodamos lo mejor que podemos y nos acostamos para dormir.

Desde que llegué a formar parte de este grupo hasta ahora, las cosas han cambiado mucho, principalmente desde que comenzó esta travesía. Aparte de Benmaru e Izanami, no había nadie más en el grupo con quien pudiera sentirme a gusto. Ahora, no lo sé. Estamos claramente divididos en grandes y chicos, y yo estoy entre el grupo de los menores. Los grandes cuidan de nosotros y hace tiempo, desde que dejé el templo, no tenía a nadie que haga eso por mí. Es…..reconfortante, saber que hay gente preocupada por ti es reconfortante, especialmente cuando no tienes familia. Incluso Jinpachi se lleva bien conmigo ahora, después que la primera impresión que le causé no fue la mejor y terminé noqueado….ahora que lo pienso, no tuve un buen inicio con ninguno y menos con Kamanosuke, a quien golpeé en la cabeza hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Me pregunto si todo cambiará una vez que volvamos a la normalidad….no me gustaría que así fuera pero….no hay nada que pueda hacer…

* * *

**Normal POV**

El viaje hasta el siguiente pueblo duró 4 días. Tuvieron muy pocos contratiempos y nada que pusiera en serio riesgo sus vidas. Una vez que atravesaron la montaña y llegaron al siguiente pueblo, se dieron con la sorpresa que estaban en territorio amigo, estaban en el sur. Rokuro, luego de hablar con algunos pobladores, confirmó que en verdad se encontraban en tierras de uno de los pocos simpatizantes de Sanada. No sabían si estarían completamente a salvo pero eso significaba que podían relajarse un poco.

Llegaron a un hospedaje y se instalaron ahí. Los mayores consiguieron cada uno un trabajo, mientras que los niños se quedaban en el cuarto jugando cartas o entrenando. A los pocos días ya tenían dinero suficiente para alquilar un cuarto más grande y se habían familiarizado suficientemente con el lugar para que los niños les acompañaran fuera del cuarto ocasionalmente. En una de esas raras ocasiones, salieron todos juntos a pasear por los alrededores luego de asearse en los baños. Pasaron por una serie de tiendas, entonces Jinpachi llamó a Saizou a un lado, apartándose los dos de Rokuro y los niños.

"Saizou, cuál de esas dos chicas de allí te gusta?" dijo el pirata señalando a dos chicas que atendían una de las tiendas, una era de cabellos cortos y otra tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una cola. Eran muy bonitas y de curvilínea figura. La pregunta tomó de sorpresa al ninja pero igual respondió.

"mmm….. la de cabello corto. Por qué?" el ninja se quedó mirando a la chica, quien llevaba un escote muy provocativo. Jinpachi alabó su elección y le dijo que había quedado con ellas para salir esta noche pero debía traer un amigo. Quería saber si estaba interesado. Eran unas chicas muy *amigables*. Saizou sonrió, entendiendo por completo el inuendo pero había un problema.

"y qué le diremos a los otros? Se preguntarán a que hora volvemos." Como ahora las cosas eran más tranquilas y seguras, querían darse ciertas libertades para divertirse y pasarla bien. Qué de bueno era ser más joven si no se sacaba provecho? Pero los otros podían no pensar lo mismo. Era el problema de viajar con niños y….Rokuro.

"no te preocupes por eso que yo me encargo. Además, no vamos a volver hasta mañana así que no tienen por qué esperarnos despiertos…" Saizou entendió por completo a lo que se refería el otro y bueno….no podía negar que ansiaba *conocer* mejor a esa chica. Así que le dejaría los detalles al pirata.

Jinpachi le dijo a Rokuro que pasarían la noche fuera trabajando en el bar. El chico le aseguró que no necesitaban el dinero pero el pirata insistió que sólo sería por una noche…o dos, algo eventual. Yuri escuchó la conversación y le pidió al pirata que le lleve como la última vez. Se desencadenó una discusión que terminó con un Yuri muy fastidiado por no poder ir a ese lugar, pues no era un *sitio para niños*.

Efectivamente, los jóvenes no volvieron hasta la mañana siguiente, justo para el desayuno, luciendo muy satisfechos y alegres. Rokuro sintió el olor a licor, cigarro y algo más en ellos…perfume? No podía estar seguro. No frecuentaba muchos los bares, salvo que fuera acompañando a su Lord y aún así, como no gustaba de ellos, Yukimura le hacía el favor de irse temprano, así que no interrogaría a los otros dos. Sin embargo, Yuri no era de los que se quedaba callado, especialmente después de haber sido dejado de lado.

"Cuéntenme que hicieron fuera toda la noche. Vamos, díganmelo todo!" Saizou tomó rápidamente su desayuno antes de responder, sonriendo ampliamente.

"nada de tu incumbencia, Kamanosuke. Los niños no deberían meterse en asuntos de grandes, especialmente tú." Yuri le miró molesto.

"Yo no soy un niño! Vamos, díganme! Vamos, Saizou! Jinpachi!" el ninja se cubrió las orejas, y se veía ahora fastidiado.

"ahng-¡! Ya comienzas con tus chillidos, qué molesto! Rokuro, tranquiliza al niño que quiero dormir un rato antes de salir al trabajo." Rokuro le miró disgustado por su manera de reaccionar y dirigirse a él, sin decir una palabra, pero el ninja ni se dio cuentas pues rápidamente se escondió debajo de las sábanas. El pirata sacó al niño de su miseria. Le cogió del brazo y jaló un poco hasta tenerle sentado en su regazo. Yuri se quedó quieto de la sorpresa.

"Déjalo Yuri. El chico está muy cansado. Por qué te interesa tanto saber?" Rokuro se despidió de todos antes de salir a trabajar, confiado en que el pirata manejaría la situación. Yuri se acomodó mejor donde estaba, esperando que los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación dejaran de prestarles atención, ocupándose de sus cosas.

"Se ven contentos entonces supongo que la pasaron bien fuera, así que quiero saber que los puso así…" dijo el niño muy bajito, haciendo una pausa. "Yo también quiero salir de noche y no quedarme encerrado aquí mientras ustedes se van…y no entiendo por qué no me quisiste llevar contigo anoche, como hiciste la otra vez…" el pirata no sabía que decirle al chico. ´Nos cogimos a dos chicas toda la noche mientras ustedes dormían´ ya no sonaba dicho frente a un grupo de niños. Podía mentirle, claro está, pero la idea le hacía sentir un poco mal así que prefirió hacer otra cosa.

"ok, Kamanosuke. Qué te parece si salimos esta noche cuando todos se hayan ido a dormir? Te gusta la idea?" al niño se le iluminaron los ojos. Prometió no contarle a nadie y no molestar a Saizou el resto del día.

Ya de noche, cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, Yuri se levantó de su futón y fue gateando hasta donde estaba Jinpachi, moviéndole un poco para llamar su atención. El pirata abrió los ojos, le sonrió en la oscuridad y cogió al niño de la cintura para levantarle en brazos. Abrió la puerta muy despacio y cuando ya estaban afuera, una voz les detuvo.

"A dónde creen que van?" La voz de Rokuro, aunque baja, sonaba seria y amonestadora. Yuri se tensó de inmediato, cogiendo fuertemente, sin darse cuenta, el polo del pirata. Jinpachi volteó lentamente a encarar al paje, sonriendo como siempre.

"Kamanosuke quería conocer este sitio de noche, eso es todo. Yo me voy a asegurar que no le pase nada. O acaso no confías en mí?" Rokuro quería decir que ese no era el problema, que sólo quería dormir tranquilo sabiendo que todos estaban juntos en el cuarto durante la noche. Ayer, a pesar de que sabía que Jinpachi y Saizou podían cuidarse solos, no se sentía tranquilo y sus nervios sólo se calmaron cuando les vio volver en la mañana.

"No es eso…. Estas no son horas para que un niño ande por las calles. Comprendes eso, Yuri?" Rokuro mira de frente al niño. Si bien no iba ser posible intimidar al pirata, al menos podría convencer al menor. Sin embargo, la expresión tensa que tiene Yuri al mirarle le hace titubear. Recuerda lo que conversaron hace un tiempo, como el chico le dijo que Rokuro sonaba igual que su madre cuando se molestaba. Rokuro no quería recordarle a esa mala mujer….ese comentario le había hecho sentir mal y no sabía cómo hablar de otra manera….

"Ey, si estás tan preocupado, por qué no vienes con nosotros?" esto tomó a Rokuro por sorpresa. Jinpachi intentaba convencerle diciendo que no demorarían mucho, que el otro se merecía un descanso, divertirse un poco y salir de su rutina y deberes. El paje no sabía como responder a esto. No se había puesto a pensar nunca en hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso: sus deberes. Fuera o dentro del castillo, con Sanada o sin él, fue para eso para lo que fue criado desde niño. Era lo que pensaba desde que amanecía hasta que se acostaba…."por qué ahora eso suena tan mal en mi cabeza?" pensaba Rokuro.

Jinpachi seguía argumentando que los demás iban a estar bien en el hospedaje, que ni siquiera notarían que habían salido. Incluso Yuri le decía que podían ir a donde él quisiera….el problema era ése, a dónde quería ir el paje, pues no lo sabía. Como ya no tenía más argumentos para negarse, cerró el cuarto con llave y aceptó acompañarles; sin embargo, dejó que los otros decidieran a dónde ir.

**Rokuro's POV**

Jinpachi y Kamanosuke conversan alegremente al lado mío sobre cualquier cosa. A veces yo intervengo o es el pirata quien me mete en la discusión. No soy bueno para este tipo de salidas….no recuerdo la última vez que tuve una…. El pueblo reboza de actividad durante la noche también, por lo menos por donde estamos caminando ahora. Yuri pide ir al bar y yo tengo que pronunciarme respecto a eso con un rotundo no. Por suerte Jinpachi me apoya y más bien sugiere ir a otro sitio más apto para menores. Este comentario ofende a Kamanosuke pero no insiste más.

Jinpachi nos lleva a un sitio para comer. Hay trago y música pero no es un bar, no se ven muchas caras peligrosas rondando….no hay prostitutas tampoco. Vamos hasta una mesa con 3 asientos y Jinpachi deposita a Yuri en uno de ellos. El ambiente es alegre y bullicioso….supongo que es agradable. Ordenamos algo ligero para comer y bebidas. Jinpachi pide una botella de vino y me sirve un vaso lleno. Luego sirve otro para él.

"Vamos Rokuro, hasta el fondo! Si no puedes levantarte luego, yo te llevo cargando, no hay problema. Salud!" Creo que me sonrojo un poco por su comentario, así que me tomo el vaso entero de golpe para que no me vea. Puedo beber grandes cantidades de alcohol, bueno tal vez no tanto como el pirata y Yukimura o Saizou, pero definitivamente mucho más que la mayoría. El problema es que luego no puedo siquiera pararme de mi asiento, o por lo menos no sin hacer un vergonzoso espectáculo.

"Ey! Yo también quiero!" Kamanosuke protesta, golpeando la mesa. Intento hacerle entender que el vino no es lo mejor para alguien de su edad pero es terco. No quiero sonar molesto pues sé el efecto que tengo sobre el niño de esa manera y me perturba un poco. Mis argumentos caen en oídos sordos cuando el pirata le sirve una muy pequeña cantidad de vino. Cuando voy a protestar, él me guiña el ojo y hace un gesto con su mano como diciendo *espera y mira*. Yuri toma un sorbo del vino y aunque se lo pasa, hace un gesto de desagrado, apartando la copa.

"eso no es vino! Sabe horrible!" Jinpachi se ríe y le dice que es todo lo que hay en este lugar. El niño sigue refunfuñando, limpiándose con su manga para sacarse el sabor de la boca. Jinpachi le sirve un vaso con agua y éste se lo toma. Yuri siempre ha sido un poco extraño y difícil de controlar cuando está exaltado, desde antes incluso, pero el pirata no parece tener problema un controlarle….su estilo, aunque diferente al mío, no es malo y funciona. Conversamos mientras vamos comiendo y me voy sintiendo más a gusto…el vino ayuda mucho.

Cuando nos hemos terminado la botella, Jinpachi se levanta de la mesa para conversar con alguien que ha visto pasar, diciendo que ya vuelve. Es una chica de cabellos largos y negros, muy bonita. Conversan en el otro extremo del local, amigablemente….y también demasiado cerca.

"Otra vez hizo lo mismo! Hasta TÚ le estás mirando y me ignoras! Tsk! Sólo porque esa tipa tiene tetas grandes!...ni que se le ocurra traerla para acá!" Volteo para ver a Yuri –no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado viendo a la pareja, sin prestarle atención al chico-. Hasta yo? Eso es ligeramente ofensivo, pero la forma en que lo dice me hace sonrojar, claro que no se nota por lo tomado que estoy. Y yo no estaba viéndole las…ejem…y cómo que otra vez?...ah….ya no importa. Mejor cambio de tema.

"Yuri." El chico voltea a verme de inmediato. "Te molesta….te molesta mucho que mi voz se parezca a la de tu madre?" es algo que me ha estado molestando desde que tuvimos esa conversación. Tal vez no es el momento para hablar de estas cosas pero…. Nunca antes alguien había tenido problemas por la forma en que hablo….la mayoría de gente me ha dicho que soy mayormente gentil y educado, ya que no suelo exasperarme y perder el control de repente.

"mmmm no….no sé…no lo creo. Además tú eres mucho más amable y sólo me reprendes cuando hago o voy a hacer algo malo o inoportuno. Ella se molestaba conmigo sólo por el hecho de existir. Cómo si fuera mi culpa!" Yuri comienza a comer lo que le queda de comida en el plato. Al menos ahora sé que, aunque reacciona de esa manera, no me resiente por ello. Cuando voy a preguntar algo más, alguien aparece a mi lado.

"Hola, chico lindo! Estás sólo, uh? Que tal si vienes conmigo a otro lado?" es un tipo mayor, de entre 30 y 40 años. Su aliento le apesta a alcohol muy fuerte y su chaqueta tiene sangre seca cerca a la solapa. Parece haber venido del bar que está cerca sólo para molestar a alguien más, y desafortunadamente me escogió a mí.

"No estoy solo, y no quiero ir a ningún lado con usted. Por favor, déjenos en paz." El hombre no parece intimidado por la mirada fría que le lanzo, más bien coge la silla vacía que queda y la jala para sentarse a mi lado.

"Oye, imbécil! Ese asiento no es tuyo! Sácate!" Yuri se baja de su asiento e intenta bajar al hombre de la silla y botarle de ahí. No puedo acercarme para detenerle a tiempo. El tipo frunce el ceño, fastidiado, y con la punta de su bota derecha, patea bruscamente a Yuri en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo.

"Vete de aquí mocoso! No quiero escuchar tus berridos mientras conozco mejor a tu niñera." El tipo me toma de la mano, apretándola fuerte cuando quiero zafarme, jalándome hacia él para coger con su otra mano mi rostro. Me levanto de mi silla y con mi mano libre le abofeteo en la cara. Él me mira molesto y estruja mi mano dolorosamente. Levanta su puño para golpearme pero alguien le detiene.

"El bar está al frente. Éste no es el lugar para ti." Jinpachi presiona el brazo del hombre y éste me suelta. El tipo gruñe furioso y lanza un golpe que Jinpachi esquiva fácilmente. El pirata responde con un gancho derecho en la boca del estómago del borracho y éste se dobla en dos en el suelo. Con la ayuda de dos trabajadores del local, sacan al tipo de aquí, entre vítores de los comensales.

"Chico, estás bien?" dice Jinpachi colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mis cabellos un poco. No puedo evitar que el gesto me recuerde a las veces en que Yukimura hizo lo mismo cuando era más pequeño, sólo un poco mayor de lo que Yuri es ahora, cada vez que me hacía daño. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en aquello….como no respondo, Jinpachi me vuelve a preguntar lo mismo, esta vez tocando mi hombro. Calmadamente respondo que sí, que no me hizo nada, cuando escuchamos la voz de Yuri, gritándole a alguien.

"Yo no soy una niña! Y claro que estoy bien, yo puedo solo! Tsk!" Yuri se levanta del suelo, rechazando las manos que intentan ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Es en ése momento que recuerdo que el hombre le tiró al suelo de una patada. Le pregunto como está, si está herido, pero antes de que pueda responder, Jinpachi le levanta en brazos y le examina. Afortunadamente, sólo tiene un moretón. Yuri le increpa al otro por irse tras la chica, dejándonos solos. El pirata se disculpa y le promete no volverlo a hacer. Pagamos la cuenta y nos vamos de allí.

El siguiente sitio que visitamos es un lugar de apuestas. No me gusta la idea y se lo hago saber al pirata pero él me pide que confíe en él. Vamos hasta la parte de atrás y hay una pista de carreras. Es una carrera de cucarachas! Particularmente no me gustan estos bichos, pero Yuri parece muy emocionado. Jinpachi nos da unas monedas y nos dice que apostemos al bicho que más nos guste. Eso hacemos y, para sorpresa mía, gano la primera ronda, duplicando mi dinero. La segunda ronda la gana Yuri, quien celebra como nunca le había visto.

El niño está sentado sobre las piernas del pirata, alentando a su cucaracha a viva voz (si amenazarla con "o te mueve más rápido o te piso" es alentar), y yo estoy a su lado. Jinpachi no apuesta, sólo comenta sobre la carrera. Me doy cuenta de que de rato en rato, mira alrededor nuestro para ver si no hay peligro. Esto me hace sentir más seguro y pronto también estoy comentando sobre los bichos, relajado. Algunos otros apostadores, nos felicitan por nuestra buena fortuna, pues ganamos en varias ocasiones, y conversan con Jinpachi, preguntándole sobre nuestro secreto y pidiéndole tips.

"El azar sólo favorece a quien sabe cortejarlo. Por eso se lo dejo a ellos dos. No hay más secreto" miro de reojo al pirata. No estoy muy seguro de lo que quiere decir con eso, pero los otros sí y se ríen antes de alejarse y volver al juego. Creo….creo que nos ha dado un cumplido….se siente bien….estoy contento.

Terminada las carreras, nos vamos de ahí de regreso al hospedaje. Yuri duerme en los brazos del pirata, tapado por su gran abrigo, mientras caminamos de regreso. Antes de esta noche nunca hubiera imaginado que me divertiría tanto viendo correr a unos bichos tan desagradables…..hasta les habían puesto nombres!

"Rokuro, tienes visita. Por qué no le mandas a dormir. Yo me ocupo de Kamanosuke." Jinpachi me sonríe de lado, señalándome con la cabeza a un hombre que viene en nuestra dirección. Es el mismo tipo que nos molestó en el comedor. En ese momento no pude lanzarle mi ataque de ultrasonido pues había mucha gente alrededor, en cambio ahora no hay nadie en la calle, salvo nosotros. Ya entiendo a que se refiere con *mandarlo a dormir*. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzo mi ataque y el hombre cae al suelo, inconsciente. Se siente tan bien haberle dado su merecido a ese mie- esteee, hombre desagradable. Jinpachi vuelve a aparecer a mi lado, con el niño aún dormido.

"Gracias." Digo de repente. Él me dice que no debió haberse marchado y que botar a ese tipo era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Yo le rectifico diciéndole que gracias por todo, eso y la salida de hoy, que me divertí bastante. Él sólo asiente con la cabeza y seguimos nuestro camino al hospedaje. Ha sido una noche interesante, una noche para recordar.

* * *

_Sí, ya sé, me salió algo tierno :P pero es que creo se merecían un descanso luego de tantas cosas malas. _

_Y sobre "Realizations" me disculpo si el epílogo fue muy meloso. AnitaSandoval, sorry! no pensaba si quiera hacer un epílogo pero me terminaron de convencer. Quería un final feliz (por lo menos para la pareja y los que quedaron vivos, pues pierden la guerra y hay bajas). Luego de escribir algo así, me mandé con 2 fics nada melosos jaja para compensar ;) los publiqué antes que el epílogo pero fueron escritos después de éste. Hasta la próxima!  
_


	23. I: Chapter 22: Going back

_Esta semana salen dos capítulos y al final de éste sabrán por qué ;) Éste es casi como un intermedio, así que no pasan muchas cosas pero en el siguiente sí :D Enjoy!_

* * *

Rumbo al siguiente poblado, no encontraron ningún peligro. La zona sur de la región era más tranquila y existía el orden. Rokuro conocía al gobernante de estos lares pero definitivamente no podía ir al castillo para entrevistarse con el Lord en este estado. Cuando se instalaron en el pueblo, escucharon a la gente comentar como Sanada Yukimura había perdido semanas atrás a varios de sus guerreros en batalla, específicamente 6 de sus Braves. Les daban por muertos. Esta información perturbó a los chicos y decidieron encontrar una manera de regresar más pronto a Ueda.

Día 1

Saizou conversó con el comerciante para el que trabajó algunos días y le pidió llevarles con él. El señor estaba llevando un gran cargamento de municiones y armas varias, precisamente hacia Ueda. Aunque al inicio se resistió, el hombre aceptó contratar los servicios de Saizou, Jinpachi y Rokuro para cuidar el cargamento todo el camino hacia allá. A cambio, no recibirían paga pero podrían llevar consigo a los niños y les darían comida. Claro que el hombre no se responsabilizaba si algo les pasaba a los pequeños. Como era un gran cargamento, 5 hombres más fueron contratados como guardias.

Una vez cargadas las carretas se pusieron en marcha. Cada guardia tenía su caballo, una escopeta, y provisiones. Los conductores de las carretas llevaban además espadas para defenderse y proteger la mercancía si les atacaban. Los otros guardias miraron burlonamente a los jóvenes, quienes subieron a los niños en los caballos con ellos. Seikai subió al mismo caballo que Rokuro, sujetándole por la cintura, sentado detrás de él. Sasuke, quien a pesar de tener 11 años era pequeño para su talla, ocupó el mismo caballo que Saizou, sentado delante de él, cerca de la cabeza del caballo para *conversarle*. Jinpachi subió a Yuri en el caballo y él se sentó detrás del niño, sosteniendo las riendas mientras que Yuri se cogía de los pelos del animal. Uno de los otros guardias se les acercó montado a caballo.

"Vaya! Nadie me dijo que viajaríamos con muchachitos. No esperen que les ayudemos si les atacan. Tú ni siquiera pareces un guerrero!" dijo el hombre señalando a Rokuro. Él sólo le miró indiferente sin decir palabra. Seikai iba reclamar pero el paje le pidió que no hiciera nada. El hombre entonces se dirigió a los otros.

"Y qué es este negocio de llevar niños! Sólo estorban. Será mejor que no se metan con nosotros! Y no piensen que nos vamos a detener y retrasar por su causa. Mocosos!...Ni siquiera por ti nenita!" exclamó el hombre mirando a Kamanosuke. El referido se puso rojo de cólera.

"No soy una niña! Hijo de-" Jinpachi le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera molestar al tipo. No les tenían miedo pero necesitaban hacer este viaje lo más tranquilo posible para llegar sin contratiempos a Ueda y eso significaba no meterse con sus compañeros de viaje. Además, el comerciante que los dejó viajar con él también quería que fuera así, tenía mucho dinero en juego con este cargamento. Lo mejor era ignorarlos. Ya lo habían conversado entre ellos pero al parecer iba a ser difícil.

El hombre se aburrió y se fue. Pronto se pusieron en camino. Cabalgaron toda la mañana a paso lento hasta media tarde en que se detuvieron para que descansen los caballos y para comer algo. El gentío se dividió en pequeños grupos. Los chicos se sentaron apartados de los otros para que no se metieran con ellos. Kamanosuke, aburrido de estar sentado todo el día en el caballo, se fue a explorar el lugar. Encontró un árbol de níspero que tenía muchos frutos maduros. Se veían muy bien! Sin que nadie le viera, trepó el árbol hasta llegar a una rama gruesa; se deslizó por ella hasta llegar a coger los nísperos que colgaban de ahí. Se metió algunos en los bolsillos para el camino. En eso, escuchó una voz.

"No le tienes miedo a las alturas, uh? Qué te parece si jugamos un poco nenita?" El hombre, robusto y de gruesos brazos, con un tatuaje de calavera en uno de ellos, golpeó y empujó el árbol, provocando que éste temblara, haciendo tambalear a Yuri, quien se cogió más fuerte de la rama para no caer.

"Oye, imbécil! Deja de hacer eso! No quier-¡!" el hombre volvió a mover el árbol pero más fuerte. Kamanosuke casi cae; ahora uno de sus pies ya no estaba apoyado en la rama. Estaba a una altura considerable, de caerse, se haría daño, podía hasta romperse un hueso. El hombre se rió y siguió moviendo el árbol. Varios nísperos cayeron al suelo. El niño pedía que se detuviera pero no le hacía caso, repentinamente Yuri perdió su agarre y se precipitó al suelo. Sin embargo, no chocó contra la superficie dura, sino que algo más blando amortiguó su caída.

"Hey, estás bien?" Yuri estaba apoyado ahora sobre la espalda de Saizou. El ninja había escuchado barullo y decidió ir a investigar. Depositó al niño en el suelo y le puso detrás de sí. Miró al hombre al lado del árbol quien sonreía sardónicamente pero no dijo nada.

"Qué cosa chiquillo! Tienes algo que decirme? Uh?!" el ninja apretó los puños pero permaneció en silencio. Habían acordado no meterse en líos con estos tipos pues el camino era largo y no valía la pena, aunque esto le fastidiara. Saizou cogió a Yuri del brazo y le llevó de vuelta con los otros.

"No puedes dejar de meterte en líos?! No vayas muy lejos solo, ya hemos hablado al respecto!" exclamó molesto Saizou, jalando a Yuri del brazo más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Estaba molesto con el hecho de no haber podido darle su merecido al tipo y tenso por la situación en que se encontraban, viajando en compañía de desconocidos y a la espera de un ataque.

"Sólo fui por comida, no iba a demorar nada! Y nadie te pidió tu ayuda! Suéltame!" Yuri se libró del agarre de un solo tirón. El tono y las palabras que usaba Saizou le irritaban mucho pues sentía que le estaba echando la culpa de lo que pasó. Sabía que había hecho mal en irse sin avisar pero sentía que el ninja le estaba atacando, no sólo verbalmente sino que también le estaba lastimando al sujetarle de esa manera, así que como otras veces, respondió poniéndose a la defensiva. Pero más que nada, también estaba frustrado. Una vez libre, salió corriendo a donde estaban los otros y se sentó al lado de Rokuro, quien cocinaba algo.

Saizou les quedó mirando un rato. Yuri le alcanzó a Rokuro los nísperos que había cogido antes de echarse a descansar al lado suyo. Saizou seguía molesto y decidió caminar un rato para calmarse. "Si quiere actuar como idiota, allá él!" pensaba el ninja mientras esperaba que la comida estuviera lista.

Se pusieron en marcha nuevamente y siguieron su camino hasta que anocheció. Acamparon en el llano, todos juntos. Habían programado hacer guardia en grupos de a dos. Saizou y Rokuro estaban en un grupo, mientras que Jinpachi haría guardia con un tipo alto y calvo. Los niños dormían juntos, cobijados con frazadas, cerca de una de las carretas. Cuando llegó el turno de Saizou y Rokuro, se separaron alrededor del campamento para cubrir más terreno. Mientras patrullaba, uno de los guardias se dirigió a Rokuro.

"Hola chico! Qué te pasó en el ojo? Por tus ropas y maneras veo que no fuiste criado para ser un guardia…un paje tal vez? Mmmm…..fue tu amo quien te hizo eso? Por qué no te sientas a mi lado y me cuentas al respecto, uh?" el hombre le indicó con la mano el sitio vacío al lado suyo, sobre una manta. Rokuro no estaba sorprendido por sus deducciones e intentos de acercárcele.

"Estoy patrullando." No quería ser seco y cortante, pero no pudo evitarlo, el tipo le repugnaba.

"Conozco a varios como tú, siempre enfrascados en sus deberes. Si ya no tienes amo, por qué no te quedas conmigo? Yo puedo ser un amo muy bueno…" el hombre estiró su mano para tocar la pierna del joven pero éste se alejó.

"Debería dormir señor. Dentro de poco será su turno de patrullar." Rokuro caminó unos pasos, dando la conversación por terminada cuando el otro habló.

"cierto. Tal vez te visite, ya sabes, para cuidar tus sueños…." El paje hizo como que no le escuchó pero en realidad esa idea le perturbó bastante. No dormiría mucho esta noche al parecer.

Día 2

El hombre no vino a visitarle pero igual Rokuro no pudo dormir bien. A la mañana siguiente se pusieron en marcha nuevamente. Casi al medio día, una de las carretas sufrió una avería y tuvieron que detenerse para que la arreglen. Aprovecharon este tiempo para comer y estirar las piernas. Sasuke caminaba regresando del río, cargando agua en un balde, como le había pedido Rokuro; entonces, escuchó como unos hombres reían muy cerca de ahí. Caminó lo más silenciosamente posible para no llamar su atención.

"Miren esto! Uno de los mocosos ha decidido visitarnos! Por qué no le damos la bienvenida?" dijo un tipo de cejas gruesas, empujando al niño más cerca de los otros. Sasuke tropezó y dejó caer el agua que llevaba, mojando a uno de los hombres. Éste parecía furioso.

"Chiquillo de mierda! Mira lo que has hecho?!" el hombre se levantó, cogió a Sasuke de los cabellos y le zarandeó bruscamente, exigiendo que haga algo al respecto. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de disculparse o defenderse cuando el hombre le tiró al suelo y le pateó en el estómago. Intentó levantarse pero un pesado pie se colocó sobre su pecho, aplastándole hacia abajo, dificultando su respiración.

"Sasuke!" gritó Seikai, quien pasaba por ahí, arrojando una piedra de regular tamaño al atacante, golpeándole en la pierna y consiguiendo que deje de aplastar al niño. Sasuke aprovechó esto y salió corriendo de ahí. Ambos se alejaron de esos tipos lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar cerca de donde estaban sus compañeros. Acordaron no comentar nada al resto pues no querían causar problemas, tenían que llegar a Ueda y se suponía que debían evitar las confrontaciones. Fueron juntos en busca de otro balde a recoger agua y continuaron con sus tareas diarias. Esperaban que esos hombres no tomen represalias.

Ya de noche, era el turno de Jinpachi de hacer guardia. Durante el día había conseguido congeniar con el hombre –de unos 23 años- con el que le había tocado hacer guardia. Era más joven que los otros y no se llevaba muy bien con ellos tampoco, al menos eso tenían en común. Más temprano, algunos de los guardias y de los que conducían las carretas, intentaron meterse con el pirata. Habían acordado no hacer líos, evitando enfrentamientos con estos hombres –el comerciante también había pedido a todos ellos nada de peleas si no querían terminar su contrato-, aunque él no opinaba que era lo mejor pero fue decisión de la mayoría. Hasta el momento había funcionado por lo menos. Claro que le estaba cabreando no poder hacer nada, aguantarse las ganas de golpear a estos idiotas que les miraban burlonamente, y por ello se había alejado de sus compañeros de viaje para no desquitarse con ellos a causa de su mal humor.

Sin embargo, gracias a un poco de intimidación de su parte, Jinpachi consiguió quitarse a estos tipos de encima, quienes ahora intentaban alejarse lo más posible de él. Eso le hizo sentirse mejor! El único que había sufrido las consecuencias había sido un pobre árbol que quedó hecho leña en un instante. La noche era tranquila, su compañero de guardia le había facilitado unos cigarrillos y eso le mantenía alerta. De cuando en cuando pasaba por donde dormían los niños para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Saizou y Rokuro estaban con ellos durmiendo, cerca. Más temprano esa misma noche se había dado cuenta que uno de los guardias molestaba a Rokuro, quien hacía lo mejor posible por ignorarle, así que tuvo que intervenir. El jovencito no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a este hombre pero ahora que todo estaba solucionado, dormía plácidamente.

Día 3

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por el incidente en que uno de los conductores quiso buscarle pelea a Saizou pero no llegó a mayores. Rokuro tuvo que intervenir para calmar los ímpetus del ninja, quien se mostraba más arisco ahora. Ya de noche, cuando se disponían a preparar el campamento, pasos de caballos a tropel provenientes de todas direcciones se comenzaron a escuchar cada vez más cerca. Los guardias tomaron posiciones defensivas alrededor de las carretas. Rokuro se aseguró primero de que los niños estuvieran bien ocultos debajo de una de las carretas, indicándoles que no se movieran de ahí a menos que sea necesario. Con el primer disparo al aire, el combate comenzó.

En el fragor de la batalla, los que conducían las carretas también tuvieron que intervenir, formando una barricada y disparando desde ahí. Algunos bandidos llegaron a coger varias de las armas que transportaban, pero fueron muertos a balazos o perseguidos cuando se dieron a la fuga. Saizou, Jinpachi y Rokuro, aunque quisieron permanecer juntos, se fueron alejando unos de otros y los tres respecto a dónde estaban los niños. Dos guardias, y un conductor, al ver que las cosas estaban saliendo a su favor, aprovecharon el ajetreo para deslizarse por debajo de la carreta donde se escondían los niños y llevárselos sin que nadie, salvo algunos de sus compañeros cómplices, se diera cuenta.

Les taparon la boca con la mano y se los llevaron a caballo hasta un claro en el bosque, muy metido entre los árboles. Una vez allí, les ataron las manos detrás de la espalda, y los pies, a la altura de sus tobillos para evitar que escapen. Los niños gritaban y amenazaban pero nada podían hacer nada por detener a estos hombres. El que había querido botar a Yuri del árbol, le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró lejos de los otros, riendo. Sasuke iba a protestar cuando su captor, el hombre a quien había mojado con agua, le arrodilló frente a una batea con agua y sumergió su cabeza ahí hasta el fondo. Sasuke se retorcía intentando salir a flote y tomar aire pues se estaba ahogando.

"NO! Déjenlo! Le van a matar!" gritaba asustado Seikai. En ese momento el tipo sacó la cabeza de Sasuke del agua por un momento antes de volverla a meter bajo el agua.

"Si no quieres que tu amiguito se ahogue, lame mis botas hasta que estén limpias." Expresó sardónicamente el captor de Seikai. Era uno de los conductores de carretas que había estado molestando a Seikai en otras oportunidades; le arrojaba piedritas a la cabeza cada vez que pasaba frente suyo, riéndose todo el rato. Finalmente, harto, Seikai le había tirado una piedra para asustarlo y deje de molestarle, lo que causó que el hombre pisara barro y heces de caballo con sus botas. Eso había ocurrido precisamente ayer. Esta era su forma de vengarse, pensaba Seikai. Sin más remedio, Seikai se agachó y lamió tentativamente una de las botas. El hombre que sujetaba a Sasuke le sacó del agua precisamente en ese momento. El niño tomó varias bocanadas de aire; tenía la cara roja y los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo. Luego de un rato, le volvieron a sumergir.

"Espera! Tú dijiste-"

"Si haces bien tu tarea, mi amigo no dejará que el niño se ahogue. Ahora, continúa!" Seikai continuó lamiendo las sucias botas aguantándose las ganas de vomitar pues ello podría molestar aún más a estos tipos. Al parecer sólo querían desquitarse con ellos y humillarles pero no podían estar completamente seguros.

Detrás de unos arbustos, el hombre que jalaba a Yuri le dejó en el suelo, mientras buscaba algo dentro de un árbol. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando encontró lo que buscaba, volteando para mostrárselo al niño: era maquillaje y otros accesorios.

"Con esto te vas a ver muy bonita, ne-ni-ta." Yuri, al darse cuenta de lo que el otro quería hacer, se arrastró por el suelo, amarrado como estaba, para alejarse del tipo; sin embargo, el hombre le alcanzó rápido y le sentó frente suyo, cogiéndole la cara, aplastándole las mejillas. Pintó torpemente los labios de Yuri de color rojo brillante antes de soltarle, riendo.

"Hijo de puta! Te voy a matar! Quítame eso o -¡!" Yuri no pudo terminar pues el hombre le arrancó el gancho de sus cabellos para dejarlos sueltos y jaló de ellos para llevar hacia atrás y arriba su cabeza, teniendo un mejor ángulo de su rostro. Pintó los párpados y las mejillas del niño, haciendo caso omiso de sus reclamos y amenazas. Cuando terminó, se alejó un poco para apreciar su trabajo.

"No te ves linda? Jaja no pongas esa cara que arruinas toda la imagen. Sólo estamos jugando nenita. Cuando te ponga el vestido te verás mucho mejor. Espera a que te vean los otros jaja" Yuri nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Su cuerpo temblaba de la cólera y la vergüenza que le hacía pasar este tipo. Deseaba matarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía hacer nada. Desde que todo este viaje empezó se había sentido inútil y frustrado por no poder hacer mucho o nada por defenderse. Esto sólo aumentaba su deseo de venganza por todas las humillaciones que había padecido desde que este viaje empezó….su garganta se cerró….quería llorar….pues tenía unas ganas enormes de clavarle una estaca en la cabeza a ese estúpido hombre.

Cuando Saizou y Jinpachi regresaron luego de perseguir a los bandidos se encontraron con una escena perturbadora. Rokuro estaba furioso, gritando y exigiendo respuestas sobre el paradero de los niños a los otros guardias, en especial al tipo que le había estado molestando antes. Los otros le miraban divertidos y se hacían los que no sabían nada pero sus expresiones dejaban ver que éste no era el caso.

"Tal vez se los llevaron los bandidos. Les dije que el viaje era peligroso y que no debían traer a los niños con ustedes…" intentaba razonar con el joven, el comerciante. No era una mala persona pero no quería arriesgarse a una pelea entre sus hombres a causa de unos niños que en primer lugar nunca debieron haber venido con ellos. A pesar de eso, se sentía mal por los pequeños y su joven amigo quien se veía muy alterado.

"Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar para ir a buscarlos…" dijo el guardia que hacía días molestaba a Rokuro, acercándose a él. El paje dio un paso atrás, mirando molesto al tipo, cuando otro grupo de bandidos apareció de entre los árboles con sus armas en mano. Al parecer habían estado esperando entre las sombras a que bajaran la guardia antes de atacarles. Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa, sin tiempo para coger sus armas y defenderse. Entonces, Saizou levantó su espada y de un solo ataque derribó a 3. Rokuro lanzó su ataque sonoro derribando a otros tantos, mientras Jinpachi cubría el otro lado electrocutando a varios de los que quedaban. Los bandidos cayeron muertos a sus pies en un instante ante el sombro de los demás. No sabían qué decir, paralizados de miedo y sorpresa.

"Faltan 2 de los guardias y uno de los conductores. Será mejor que nos digan a dónde han ido sus compañeros…" amenazó Saizou. Ante este despliegue de poder, los otros quedaron perplejos y asustados por lo que podría pasarles si no hablaban. Jinpachi se aproximó al que estaba provocando a Rokuro minutos antes y le cogió de la cabeza. El hombre comenzó a temblar y suplicar por su vida.

"Dime a dónde se los han llevado, ahora!" el pirata apretó con más fuerza, la cabeza del hombre, dejando salir unas chispas para dar a entender su punto.

"NO, por favor! y-yo no tuve na-nada que ver…. Lo juro!... fue idea de e-ellos!... sólo querían de-desquitarse con los mocosos…n-no matarles ni nada…por favor…no me mates.."

"Dónde están?" dijo Jinpachi muy despacio pero enérgicamente, a punto de perder la paciencia con este tipo.

"en esa di-dirección, a unos 2 kilómetros…hay un claro….no sé más…" el pirata soltó al cobarde y se disponía a partir junto con Rokuro y Saizou para traer a los niños de vuelta cuando el comerciante tomó la palabra y les dijo que no mataran a los hombres, que aún les necesitaba para el camino de regreso de Ueda una vez que hayan entregado la mercancía. Se sentía mal por los niños pero negocios eran negocios, y si querían continuar con ellos hasta allá, debían acatar este pedido. A regañadientes aceptaron y salieron en la dirección indicada.

Seikai estaba vomitando frente a uno de los tipos, mientras que Sasuke no paraba de toser y escupir agua al lado de una batea. Este fue el panorama que encontraron los chicos al llegar a la zona del bosque les habían indicado. Se podía escuchar a Yuri gritando obscenidades muy cerca de ahí pero no le veían con los otros.

Saizou y Rokuro bajaron de sus caballos y apartaron a empujones a los hombres de los niños. Mientras Rokuro examinaba a los pequeños, el ninja golpeaba e insultaba a los malos hombres por lo que les habían hecho a sus compañeros. Jinpachi bajó de su caballo e inmediatamente fue hacia donde provenía la voz de Yuri. Al llegar ahí, encontró como el niño, cuya cara estaba toda pintada y tenía adornos en el cabello, se movía frenéticamente para evitar a toda costa que el tipo le coloque el vestido encima. Jinpachi no pudo contenerse y de un solo golpe noqueó al hombre, lanzándolo contra un árbol, liberando a Yuri de su atacante. Se acercó al niño y retiró las ataduras de sus manos y pies. Una vez libre Kamanosuke se quitó los adornos de su cabello con tal fuerza que algunas hebras rojas también se desprendieron.

"Oye, hazlo despacio." Jinpachi cogió sus pequeñas manos, apartándolas y terminó de quitarle los adornos restantes. Le alcanzó una tela que llevaba consigo y su cantimplora con agua. Yuri las tomó rápidamente, restregándose la cara con fuerza, maldiciendo muy bajo. Mirando a Jinpachi en los ojos, Yuri exclamó señalando al hombre inconsciente bajo un árbol:

"Qué esperas para matarlo?" la cara de Yuri estaba aún cubierta por rastros del maquillaje en sus pómulos y nariz, así que el pirata cogió el paño húmedo y le borró las marcas en el rostro hasta dejarlo limpio. Jinpachi terminó lo que estaba haciendo antes de responder.

"Tenemos prohibido matarles, ya hice demás dejándolo inconsciente. Además, sólo fue un poco de pintura, cierto?" Yuri se quedó boquiabierto ante esta respuesta. "Un poco de pintura?!" pensaba el niño, furioso, pues era más que eso. Toda la frustración que había acumulado se convirtió en rabia y explotó. Cuando el pirata le quiso tocar la cabeza para llamar su atención, Yuri se alejó, apartando su mano bruscamente, para luego coger una piedra del suelo.

"Bien! Entonces lo haré yo!" gritó el niño, acercándose velozmente donde se hallaba el hombre que le atacó, dispuesto a reventarle la cabeza con la piedra. Jinpachi, sin mucho esfuerzo, le quitó a Yuri la piedra de las manos y la tiró lejos. Cuando quiso intentar razonar con el chico, éste le gritó que se vaya al diablo antes de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta, hacia donde provenía la voz de Rokuro que le estaba llamando. Jinpachi le miró partir, sin decir nada. Se acercó al hombre inconsciente y le levantó del suelo.

Como Sasuke estaba tiritando de frío, Jinpachi le envolvió en su abrigo y le colocó delante suyo sobre el caballo para llevarlo de vuelta a la caravana, jalando el caballo que llevaba al hombre inconsciente sobre él. Yuri regresó con Rokuro y Seikai, con Saizou, seguidos de cerca por los atacantes, ahora algo golpeados, montados a caballo.

No se detuvieron a descansar hasta que llegó la noche por miedo a otro ataque. Sasuke había enfermado debido a que le sumergieron varias veces en el agua. No era nada grave, sólo un resfrío, pero mantuvo ocupados a Rokuro y los demás, quienes querían asegurarse de que el niño no se pusiera peor. Aunque Yuri también estaba algo preocupado por el chico, seguía furioso con el pirata, y no le había hablado o buscado en todo el día luego de lo que pasó, así que su mente sólo pensaba en eso hasta que se fue a dormir.

Día 4

Kamanosuke miraba de reojo a Jinpachi: éste estaba montado en su caballo, conversando alegremente con Sasuke, quien ya se había recuperado de su resfrío, pero por seguridad, seguía envuelto en el abrigo del mayor. Yuri no podía escuchar bien pero al parecer Sasuke estaba hablando con el caballo y esto le causaba gracia al pirata quien quería saber todo al respecto. Luego de dormir bien, Yuri entendió que había reaccionado mal; sí, estaba molesto, pero no debió desquitarse con Jinpachi, él no podía hacer nada pues tenían prohibido matar a esos tipos, órdenes del comerciante, eso le había escuchado decir a Rokuro. Ahora no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas al pirata para que le volviera a hablar, pues debía estar molesto con él, cierto? No le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana y no le había pedido ir con él en su caballo.

"Sasuke a veces puede ser más extraño que tú, Kamanosuke." Yuri salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó la cabeza para ver un poco a Saizou, quien le llevaba delante suyo sobre su caballo, mirando en dirección de Sasuke. "Todo el camino que le llevé conmigo, reprendiéndome por ser muy brusco con este animal, y pidiéndome que me disculpara con él. Según él, el caballo se estaba quejando. No te parece loco?" Yuri se encogió de hombros. Su silencio cogió a Saizou de sorpresa.

"Te pasa algo? No me has molestado en todo el camino." Yuri movió la cabeza negativamente, sin decir nada. Esto le pareció extraño al ninja. "ok….sigues molesto conmigo por lo del otro día, cuando ese tipo te quiso botar del árbol? Mira, estaba fastidiado por no poder patear el culo a ese sujeto y me desquité contigo en cambio. Lo siento, de acuerdo? Ya me siento mejor. Luego de matar a esos bandidos y golpear a esos idiotas, estoy más relajado. No volverá a pasar. Tampoco creo que se vuelva a meter contigo, no luego de la golpiza que le dio Jinpachi a ese idiota." Yuri afirmó con la cabeza pero siguió en silencio.

"Ya me estás asustando. Dime algo. Estás herido? Te hicieron algo más? Qué pasa? Quieres que llame a Rokuro?" Saizou se estaba impacientando pero procuraba mantener su tono amable para no empeorar las cosas.

"…no me pasa nada. Sólo no tengo ganas de hablar…" dijo el niño dando una última mirada a Jinpachi y Sasuke quienes cabalgaban delante de ellos. Saizou se dio cuenta de esto y ya sabía que hacer una vez que se detuvieran. No tenía claro lo que sucedía pero tenía que ver con el pirata de nuevo. Esta vez haría algo al respecto sin tener que meterse mucho.

Cuando se detuvieron a almorzar, Saizou esperó a que todos estén ocupados en algo después de comer para coger a Yuri y llevárselo sobre el hombro. El niño estaba tan sorprendido que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de protestar, cuando Saizou le colocó, sin previo aviso, sobre el lomo del caballo de Jinpachi. El ninja le recomendó que se coja con fuerza si no quería caerse, no haciendo caso a los pedidos de Yuri de que le bajase del animal. Saizou regresó a donde estaba Sasuke al lado de una fogata y le levantó en peso para subirle a su caballo.

"Viajarás conmigo. Este animal se está portando raro así que quiero que le ordenes que se detenga. Creo que te extraña" Sasuke miró entre molesto y confundido a Saizou quien le devolvió a Jinpachi su abrigo, antes de subirse a su caballo junto a Sasuke.

Cuando el pirata llegó a donde había dejado su animal, halló a Yuri agarrando con todas sus fuerza la melena del equino, abrazando su cuello, para no caerse. El animal movió la cabeza de repente, haciendo que Yuri perdiera su agarre.

"Tranquilo, quieto…..cómo te subiste Kamanosuke? Tus piernas son muy cortas para montar un caballo tan grande, no deberías subirte a uno, solo." Dijo Jinpachi con una mano sobre la cabeza del animal para tranquilizarlo y otra cogiendo a Yuri de la cintura. El niño irguió su torso para hablar con el pirata pero sin mirarle a la cara aún. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró pues no estaba seguro cómo empezar. Jinpachi dejó salir un suspiro. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que los demás ya se habían puesto en marcha. Se subió al caballo, colocando mejor a Yuri delante suyo para que no se cayera y emprendió el camino.

"Si aún estás molesto y no quieres hablarme, lo entiendo. Sin embargo, vas a tener que hacer este trayecto conmigo, los demás ya se han ido."

"Quiero disculparme." Yuri apretó fuerte el pelo del animal. Pedir perdón no era algo que hacía frecuentemente, por no decir nunca, pero sentía que en este caso era necesario, aunque no sabía por qué…

"No es necesario Kamanosuke. En algún momento ibas a explotar de todas maneras. No sé cómo has aguantado tanto tiempo. No está en tu naturaleza dejar a tus abusadores sin castigo, creo que en ninguno de nosotros, pero entiende que no podía dejarte hacer eso esta vez, estoy seguro que ya sabes el por qué. Si él te hubiera lastimado de otra manera…." Yuri no tuvo que escuchar el resto de la oración para entender que Jinpachi hubiera matado al tipo en ese caso; las manos que cogían las riendas se tensaron y hasta el caballo se movió extraño sintiendo la amenaza. "Cuando lleguemos a Ueda es posible que encontremos una forma de revertir esto y pronto serás tu mismo quien les patee el trasero a tipos como ése." El pirata dio unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza de Yuri, divertido.

"Pero…pero y que pasa si no volvemos a la normalidad?" preguntó el niño volteando a ver al pirata por fin. Sus ojos verdes mostraban incertidumbre.

"Si fuera ése el caso, seguiremos como hasta ahora. No te vas a quedar solo Kamanosuke." Yuri agachó la mirada inmediatamente, no queriendo pensar en la sinceridad de esas palabras. Quería creer que eran verdaderas pero muy en el fondo sabía que una vez terminado este viaje, si no volvían a la normalidad cada uno iría por su lado a buscar o bien una solución al problema o de regreso a sus antiguas vidas ya que no serían más guerreros de Sanada, sin razón alguna de quedarse en Ueda….y le dejarían atrás….pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.

De ahí en adelante, el viaje fue tranquilo y hasta divertido. Los otros ya no les fastidiaban y no hubieron más ataques contra la caravana. Una semana después, desde lo alto de una loma, divisaron a lo lejos la ciudad y el castillo que tanto habían esperado volver a ver: habían regresado a Ueda.

* * *

_Fin del primer arco de la historia XD _

_El siguiente capítulo sale mañana o pasado. Lo más justo para el fin de un arco y el inicio de otro :D_


	24. Arch II: Ueda Chapter 1: Welcome!

_Este es el comienzo de un nuevo arco dentro de la historia. Finalmente los chicos han regresado a Ueda sólo para encontrar que las cosas han cambiado desde que se fueron….._

* * *

**Kakei's POV**

Es un día tranquilo como cualquier otro. Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que escapamos de las tierras del norte, refugiados en el barco de Jinpachi. Mi amigo, ojalá se encuentre bien donde quiera que esté….todavía albergamos esperanzas de que estén con vida, pero soy el único que continúa con la búsqueda. Simplemente no puedo darme por vencido. Izanami es la única que me pregunta diariamente si he encontrado algo nuevo, alguna pista que nos lleve al paradero de nuestros compañeros; los demás ya no lo hacen para evitarse la desilusión, me parece. Tantas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

Una vez de regreso en Ueda, los hombres de Jinpachi y yo regresamos al norte, muy cerca de dónde vimos por última vez a nuestros amigos pero no hallamos nada. En el tiempo que estuve ausente, Sanada había reclutado nuevos guerreros, un gran número. No puedo culparle por ello. No creo que quisiera remplazar a Saizou y los demás, simplemente cayó en cuenta que el ejército enemigo nos supera grandemente en número y debía hacer algo al respecto. Debo decir que muchos de ellos son perturbadores….no sé que palabras usar para describirles. Kamanosuke era extraño, pero estos tipos son más que eso….y también son muy peligrosos. No me inspiran confianza.

Jinro es un ninja, un poco más alto que Saizou, con varias cicatrices en el rostro. Afortunadamente hoy no le toca patrullar conmigo. Sus temas de conversación me hacen sentir muy incómodo. Sólo puedo decir que es un sádico; aceptó la oferta de Sanada con la condición de poder torturar a sus víctimas cuanto le plazca. Pero esconde algo más. Antes de que le pusiera un alto a ello, el tipo hostigaba a Benmaru casi todos los días. No le atacó pero siempre estaba detrás suyo, hasta que un día el niño vino a pedirme ayuda. Amonesté a Jinro; sorprendentemente éste no hizo mucho problema y le dejó en paz. Ana me dijo que al día siguiente un niño apareció muerto en el río con claros signos de tortura….insinuaba que el responsable era Jinro….no sé que pensar.

Akuma es un hombre grande y fuerte, mucho más alto que Seikai, que usa un martillo y un hacha para atacar. Me caería mejor si no molestara a las chicas como lo hace. Ana es fuerte y sabe defenderse, y además no se ve perturbada por las obscenidades que salen de la boca del hombre para referirse a ella ni por sus proposiciones indecentes. Izanami por otro lado, no sabe como actuar frente a este tipo y le rehúye. La chica ha llorado varias veces por causa de él, así que Ana y yo hemos salido en su defensa en muchas ocasiones, intentando disuadir al hombre. Las chicas del pueblo no han sido tan afortunadas….Ana cree que ha violado a unas cuantas…las prostitutas del burdel de Sanada ya no quieren atender a Akuma pero no me han dado detalles del por qué.

Okita es otro personaje extraño. Es un hombre de mediana edad, mayor que Sanada. A primera vista muy amable y querendón, aunque temible con las armas de fuego y en pelea a puño limpio. Le gusta estar rodeado de gente joven….especialmente adolescentes y niños….de ambos sexos….a primera vista no pensé nada malo de ello, es un tipo simpático que le cae bien a todos y se ve inofensivo pero….no sé, debe ser la habilidad que tiene de imitar las voces de otras personas…eso me perturba mucho….una vez imitó la mía y no megusto…en fin. Además, estoy casi seguro que vi algo siniestro en sus ojos cuando le pesqué viendo a unos niños bañarse en el río…..tal vez sólo estoy imaginando cosas, no sé que pensar.

Finalmente está Min Jan, quien es un extranjero, de gran tamaño y contextura, que usa el fuego azul como arma, pero prefiere pelear a golpes y patadas. Siempre le anda buscando pelea a los demás guerreros, según él para entrenar, pero cuando uno al que le ha puesto el ojo se niega, siempre halla una manera de forzarlo a enfrentársele. Su hermano Mu Jan, quien usa una lanza, es de menor tamaño pero más ágil, y es quien le ayuda con ello….afortunadamente no me ha considerado digno de batalla pues uso armas de fuego, que él repudia, pero otros no han tenido tanta suerte….No me agrada el hombre.

Los que quedamos de los Braves y yo le hemos hecho notar estas cosas a Lord Sanada pero él no quiere saber nada de eso. Son buenos guerreros y han aceptado pelear por él, es todo lo que le importa ahora (la falta de Rokuro le ha afectado en gran medida. Él fue el primero en aceptar que les habíamos perdido para siempre, por lo menos conscientemente. La esperanza no muere). En pocas palabras estamos atascados con estos hombres hasta el final de la guerra, que al parecer va a comenzar pronto. El castillo y el pueblo parecen ahora fuertes militares. Yo estoy entrenando a varios de los ciudadanos a usar armas en caso de una invasión, para que puedan defenderse. He mandado a los hombres de Jinpachi lejos, a seguir con sus negocios, dejando a uno de ellos a cargo, hasta que su capitán regrese. Hace poco estuvieron aquí para reportarme sus hallazgos, los cuales fueron nulos, sobre el paradero de Jinpachi y los demás. No volverán hasta dentro de mucho tiempo seguramente.

Justo ahora estoy entrando en el pueblo, rumbo al mercado. Un nuevo cargamento de armas y municiones llega hoy, y debo encargarme de transportarlo al castillo para que sea distribuido. Vaya! Precisamente acabo de ver a Kariya-san, el comerciante con quien hicimos el trato. Ahí se acerca.

"Kariya-san, qué bueno tenerlo de regreso!" nos estrechamos las manos cordialmente. Él responde el saludo y nos ponemos a conversar. Al parecer fueron atacados durante el camino pero consiguieron repeler a los bandidos sin perder parte de la mercancía ni hombres en el proceso.

"Los hubieras visto en acción! Estos 3 jóvenes que contraté a última hora, haciéndoles un favor inclusive, demostraron ser más capaces que los otros 5 fortachones a quienes estoy pagando una buena suma. He intentado convencerles de que se queden a mi servicio, les he ofrecido buen dinero y cobijo para los niños que les acompañan pero no han aceptado. Han venido para quedarse en Ueda, no sé por qué. Una lástima…." Esto me entusiasma bastante, tal vez pueda reclutar a estos jóvenes ya que son tan buenos peleando; inclusive pueda ser que han venido a Ueda con el propósito de unirse al ejército de Sanada. El hecho de que estén viajando con niños es extraño, tal vez sean sus familiares o huérfanos a los que han dado cobijo, esto me dice que han de ser gente de buen corazón, estoy ansioso por conocerles. Le pido a Kariya-san que me los presente y él me guía hasta donde ha dejado la mercancía resguardada por sus hombres.

Nos vamos acercando y escucho voces infantiles y risas. Los jóvenes están de espaldas a nosotros, no pasan de ser unos adolescentes. El que parece ser el mayor es bastante alto y fornido….usa trenzas y lleva un abrigo muy similar al de…

"Nezu-san, Saizou-san, Rokuro-san! Hay alguien que quiere conocerles!" grita Kariya-san y no puedo creer lo que escucho….ni mucho menos lo que veo. Los jóvenes se dan la vuelta y creo que mis ojos me están jugando una mala pasada. Ante mí están las versiones más jóvenes de mis tres compañeros. No les conocía a esa edad pero las similitudes están ahí: los ojos lilas y cabellos lacios de Rokuro, la postura y espada de Saizou, todo en Jinpachi salvo por su rostro más joven. No sé cuánto tiempo nos miramos como temerosos de romper el encanto, pues eso es lo que deber ser esto, un encanto, una fantasía….

"Kakei! No piensas saludarnos? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos." Dice Jinpachi y todo se vuelve real. No es mentira, realmente ellos están aquí frente a mis ojos. Sin pensarlo me acerco a los tres y les abrazo. No puedo contener mi emoción! Están vivos! Digo algo por el estilo y ellos eventualmente devuelven el abrazo, algo incómodos pues les estoy cogiendo muy fuerte.

"Kakei-san! Me alegra que haya escapado! Lord Sanada y los demás están bien?" dice una voz muy bajita. Miro hacia abajo y 3 pares de ojos me observan curiosamente. Quien ha hablado es Sasuke, estoy seguro de ello. A pesar de tener el cuerpo de un niño, su cara sigue siendo la misma. Un niño de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes me mira aburrido, saca la lengua y voltea la cara….definitivamente se trata de Kamanosuke. Es tan chiquito ahora! El mayor de los niños, de cabellos oscuros, me sonríe….supongo que debe ser Seikai aunque la verdad no se parece en anda al hombre que conozco como tal. Respondo que todos estamos bien, que escapamos sin un rasguño. Ya sobrepuesto de mi entusiasmo inicial, caigo en cuenta de que esto no es normal…

"Cómo fue que-qué pasó? Ustedes se ven…" no puedo formar una oración completa pero entienden la idea.

Kariya-san se despide de nosotros, muy sorprendido de que nos conociéramos, dejándome la mercancía y llevándose al resto de sus hombres. Cuando nos quedamos solos, Saizou me explica lo que sucedió varias semanas atrás. Al parecer, luego de ayudarnos a escapar del ejército enemigo, cuando se retiraban para refugiarse en la montaña, un hombre les arrojó algo y a la mañana siguiente, despertaron así. Difícil de creer pero muy real. Rokuro afirma que sabe de quien se trata, al parecer es alguien que se dedica a las artes ocultas….la verdad no lo creería si no los tuviera en frente mío. Sea como sea, lo bueno es que están bien y de regreso. Me ayudan a cargar las armas en las carretas que he traído y les invito a comer. La sorpresa que se llevarán los demás cuando volvamos al castillo. Hoy es un día fenomenal!

**Saizou's POV**

No puedo creer que por fin estemos aquí. Justo ahora estamos todos reunidos en un local, comiendo junto con Kakei-san. Mi amigo samurái está muy contento de vernos, nos cuenta sobre lo que hizo para buscarnos o hallar una pista sobre nuestro paradero….esto me pone contento, nunca perdieron las esperanzas de hallarnos con vida. Nos pone al tanto de algunos cambios que ha habido por aquí, aunque ya habíamos notado la mayoría de ellos. Ueda está lista para la guerra, esto parece un fortín. Le contamos algunas cosas que hemos visto durante nuestro viaje, sobre el ejército enemigo pero nada más. Estamos, contentos y no queremos malograr el ambiente hablando de cosas poco placenteras por el momento.

Jinpachi y Kakei están tomando y jugándose bromas. Al samurái le parece gracioso cómo nos vemos, pero en especial como se ven los niños….quiero decir, Kamanosuke, Sasuke y Seikai ahora que son niños. Les dice que se ven adorables y esto molesta mucho a Yuri quien le insulta y comienza una pequeña discusión. Estoy tan contento que no me molesta para nada. Incluso me atrevo a molestar de la misma manera a Sasuke, quien también se ofende, aumentando más leña al fuego. Rokuro me mira feo, pero está sonriendo. Luego de un rato nos ponemos en marcha, camino al castillo.

Kakei, Jinpachi y yo caminamos al frente, conversando entre otras cosas sobre el ataque a la mercancía y sobre Kariya-san. Jinpachi está fumando los cigarrillos que le consiguió el samurái, se ve satisfecho. Detrás nuestro están Rokuro y los niños a bordo de una de las carretas donde llevamos las armas. Hablan entre ellos pero no sé de qué. Ya falta poco para llegar, ya puedo ver desde aquí la parte alta del castillo. Alguien se aproxima…

**Ana's POV**

Desde el techo del castillo puedo ver muy bien los alrededores del mismo. Kakei ha ido al pueblo a recoger un cargamento de armas y estoy esperando por su regreso. Recuerdo cuando Sasuke pasaba la mayor parte del día aquí arriba, a veces yo venía a hacerle compañía. Es un lugar perfecto para pensar y escabullirme de Akuma. Ese hombre es insufrible! No es capaz de hacerme nada pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. Jinpachi gustaba de coquetear conmigo pero no era ni agresivo ni obsceno, muy diferente a este hombre. Saizou reiría comentando sobre mala suerte que tengo con los hombres…Dónde estarán? Seguirán con vida? Ya no sé…..

A lo lejos veo carretas aproximándose en esta dirección. Debe ser Kakei….pero no está solo, seis individuos más vienen con él. Tres de ellos son muy pequeños, seguramente niños…..es extraño. Quiénes podrán ser? Mi curiosidad puede más y voy a darles el alcance. Al menos puedo esperar que no sean como los fenómenos que tenemos ahora en el castillo si es Kakei quien les ha traído.

A medida que me acerco les puedo ver mejor….Saizou? definitivamente parece él pero como lucía 10 años atrás. Nos conocemos desde niños así que puedo asegurar que este sujeto es una copia exacta de mi amigo cuando era un adolescente. Esto es imposible! Debe ser una trampa, no puede haber alguien que sea idéntico a Saizou. Sin darme cuenta acelero el paso….tengo que acabar con esta farsa ahora! En un movimiento rápido me abalanzo sobre el joven quien reacciona rápido y se defiende alejándose un poco, listo para blandir su espada cuando le empujo y le hago tropezar con mi pierna, atrapándolo contra el suelo, con mi daga apuntando a su garganta. Él es más bajo que yo y yo soy más fuerte. Intenta zafarse pero sólo consigue que le aplaste con mi cuerpo limitando más sus movimientos.

"Ana! Detente!" gritan Kakei y un joven moreno que está a su lado. Un chico delgado que va en la carreta, retiene a un niño pequeño que quiere lanzarse a ayudar al joven que tengo aprisionado. Serán familia? No lo parecen. Es irrelevante, toda mi atención está con este jovencito quien me debe dar explicaciones.

"Quién eres?" su cara no demuestra miedo, más bien sorpresa a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentra. Reacciona como Saizou lo hubiera hecho. Se parece tanto a Saziou que me irrita. No puede ser coincidencia sino algo orquestado deliberadamente para engañarnos.

"Ana, esta es tu manera de darme la bienvenida? Fría como siempre.." ahora el joven parece divertido y esto me enfurece más. Presiono con más fuerza mi daga contra su garganta y le borro la sonrisa del rostro. Alguien se coloca delante nuestro, veo su sombra y es muy pequeña.

"Detente Ana, por favor! Somos nosotros!" me dice una voz de niño. Levanto la vista y un chiquillo de cabellos marrones y ojos grandes me está observando…..Sasuke? no puede ser, es su viva imagen sólo que…..qué está pasando aquí?

"Anastasia! Déjale ir! Permíteme explicarte lo que ocurre antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás luego." Exclama Kakei, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. Volteo a verle y el joven moreno está a su lado, sonriéndome de lado….por un momento la cara de Jinpachi se superpone a la del chico y noto las similitudes inmediatamente. Espero que sea una muy buena explicación porque esto me está crispando los nervios aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente.

Dejo ir al chico y me levanto del suelo, colocándome a moderada distancia de los jóvenes. El muchacho de la carroza tiene un solo ojo, una tela cubre exactamente el que siempre mantiene tapado Rokuro, el cual apuñalé una vez….este recuerdo estrecha mi pecho pero pasa rápido. Este muchacho coge o más bien retiene entre sus brazos a un niño pelirrojo que me mira molesto y parece presto a atacarme. Un niño de más edad que el anterior está sentado en la carreta junto a sus amigos….es muy lindo, tiene el cabello amarrado en una cola alta y parece asustado con lo que acontece...Sin perder más tiempo le pido explicaciones a Kakei, pero justo en ese momento escucho la voz de Izanami detrás de mí.

"SAIZOU!"

La chica corre sin que pueda detenerla a tiempo y se lanza sobre el joven de cabellos espigados. Repite ese nombre varias veces mientras le abraza y llora…..sólo me queda esperar que esto se aclare pronto. No quiero que la niña se ilusione por las puras…..no quiero ilusionarme tampoco, en vano…..

**Izanami's POV**

Cuando estoy caminando por los pasillos del castillo, veo una figura descender veloz del tejado con dirección al camino. Ana! Nos hemos vuelto más unidas que antes desde que…..no quiero ni recordarlo. Sé que todos albergamos esperanzas de volver a ver a nuestros amigos pero con cada semana que pasa…lo único que puedo hacer es rezar porque estén bien donde quiera que se encuentren y que hallen el camino de regreso a casa…Kakei dice que mis oraciones son de ayuda, que no debo darme por vencida…extraño a los chicos…..en especial a Saizou…ya nada es lo mismo sin ellos aquí….incluso hecho de menos a Kamanosuke a pesar de la forma en que me trata, al menos no es como Akuma…..no quiero pensar en eso ahora….

Salgo a darle alcance a Ana, pero pronto la pierdo de vista, sin embargo sé a dónde se dirige y voy para allá. Varios minutos después le alcanzo pero no llamo su nombre pues hay gente desconocida con ella. Ana tiene aprisionado a un joven…parece que hay problemas….al rato se levanta y le deja ir…..el ambiente es tenso y nadie se da cuenta de mi presencia. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca veo con mayor detenimiento al joven que tenía Ana bajo suyo…es Saizou! Saizou! Sin darme cuenta grito su nombre. Mi cuerpo se mueve por cuenta propia y me abalanzo sobre él, apretándolo fuerte entre mis brazos. Lágrimas mojan mi rostro sin poderlo evitar.

"A mí también me alegra verte Izanami pero…podrías soltarme? No puedo respirar!" la voz de Saizou no suena como la recuerdo…..y es impresión mía o se ha encogido? Dejo de apretujarlo pero mis brazos siguen alrededor suyo. Alejo mi cara un tanto para poder verle mejor. El peinado es el mismo más su rostro….es un rostro más joven…..no puede ser Saizou, este chico parece incluso menor que yo, tal vez de 15 o 16 años…pero me ha llamado por mi nombre, no entiendo nada…..le suelto y me coloco al lado de Ana.

"Kakei-san?" miro en dirección de Kakei-san pidiendo explicaciones, mientras me seco las lágrimas. Ana pone una mano en mi hombro para darme apoyo, mirando al frente pidiendo silenciosamente también respuestas. Kakei-san empieza su relato….básicamente un brujo les volvió así, quitándoles 10 años. Es de no creerlo, y al parecer Ana no está convencida. Ahora que miro bien a los demás puedo notar las semejanzas. Lo que más me sorprende es ver a Seikai…está justo como la última vez que le vi antes de que partiera a su viaje de entrenamiento! Tiene que ser cierto lo que dice. Cuando me dispongo a ir a abrazar a Seikai, Ana me detiene.

"Tú! Dime algo que sólo Saizou sabría de mí" Ana le lanza una mirada fría al joven pero detecto un brillo en sus ojos que hace tiempo no veía…..tiene esperanza de que el chico en verdad sea Saizou. Él parece un poco perturbado pero es sólo por un instante, todos estamos esperando que responda. Se rasca la cabeza, como tantas veces he visto a Saizou hacer cuando está fastidiado, y responde con una voz segura.

"Bien!, pero luego no te enfades por lo que voy a decir. Cuando tenías 13 años me pediste que te acompañara a un festival durante la noche. Nos escabullimos de nuestros tutores y bajamos al pueblo. No me querías decir por qué es que querías que fuera. Cuando llegamos ahí noté que habían muchos extranjeros; me llevaste a una de las tiendas, dentro había un altar y me pediste que rezara contigo algo que estaba en ruso. No recuerdo las palabras exactas pero luego me dijiste que quería decir algo como *los que vamos a -"

"Suficiente!... Saizou, podías haber dicho algo sobre lo que hicimos de niños, has escogido esa historia sólo para molestarme." Exclama Ana sonando irritada, pero sus ojos dicen otra cosa.

"Bueno, pusiste una daga en mi cuello. Además si hubiera querido molestarte hubiera dicho sobre como después te abriste la blusa y—" hielo comenza a formarse bajo los pies de Saizou quien deja de hablar inmediatamente. Jinpachi-san y Kakei-san le instan a seguir la historia pero el ninja se rehusa contundentemente. Entonces….en verdad son ellos! No puedo aguantar mi alegría y corro a abrazar a todos. Primero a Seikai, quien me devuelve el abrazo vigorosamente. Escucho la voz incrédula de Ana cuando llamo a Seikai por su nombre….ella se cubre el rostro. Qué le pasa? Mi hermanito es tan lindo! Le beso la frente varias veces.

Rokuro también me devuelve el abrazo, mientras que Yuri amenaza con morderme si intento tocarle…..se ve tan adorable así de pequeñito! Lástima que sea un gruñón. Me inclino frente al pirata, dándole la bienvenida respetuosamente….se ve tan joven ahora pero aún así es mayor que yo y bueno, no tenemos esa clase de familiaridad. Él me toca la cabeza en señal de aprecio. Finalmente me agacho para abrazar a Sasuke. Se ve tan lindo! No puedo dejar de abrazarle pero Saizou me detiene diciéndome que voy a asfixiarle si sigo así. Y debe ser cierto pues se ha puesto colorado como un tomate!

"Es bueno tenerles de regreso." Escucho decir a Ana detrás de mí. Cuando volteo a verle está esbozando una sonrisa….es una sonrisa sincera. Por más fría y distante que pueda parecerle a otros, ella se preocupa por nosotros….la quiero mucho! Me cojo del brazo de Saizou como siempre y nos dirigimos de regreso al castillo. Ya me puedo imaginar lo felices que estarán Yukimura-sama y Benmaru cuando nos vean llegar!

**Yukimura's POV**

Estoy en mi habitación, fumando mi kiseru como de costumbre. Benmaru está conmigo haciéndome compañía, intentando divertirme con una de sus historias pero la verdad es que mi cabeza está en otra parte. Tampoco es que él está aquí por cuenta propia, Kakei ha salido al pueblo, Ana está patrullando e Izanami está descansando en su habitación, así que le han dejado aquí donde está seguro. Anoche tuve un sueño extraño….estaba yo frente a un espejo sin nada ni nadie más a mi alrededor. De pronto una voz me decía *quién eres?* una y otra vez. Yo no respondí en un principio, hasta que finalmente le dije a la voz mi nombre. Volteé un segundo para buscar el origen de la voz pero no encontré nada. Cuando volví a ver mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía más joven. La voz me volvió a preguntar lo mismo y le di la misma respuesta. Cuando miré nuevamente el espejo, me veía como un adolescente. Otra vez escuché un *quién eres?* y volví a decir mi nombre. Pestañeé un segundo y la imagen del espejo era la mía pero de niño. Miré mis manos pero me di cuenta que yo en verdad no había cambiado pues mis manos seguían siendo del mismo tamaño. Sólo la imagen del espejo era diferente. Esta vez la voz ya no me preguntó nada solamente me dijo "Bienvenido Sanada Yukimura" y me desperté de un salto.

Actúo fuerte frente a todos, queriendo dar un aire de tranquilidad a pesar de lo ocurrido pero cuando estoy solo no puedo evitar pensar en lo sucedido varias semanas atrás. Rokuro me advirtió y me pidió que no fuéramos a ver a Lord Kinishi, señor de uno de los reinos más grandes en el norte pero. Rokuro…..le hecho de menos…..si bien él fue quien me instó a buscar más aliados, no confiaba en ese hombre pero yo insistí y bueno, fuimos…..nunca imaginé que terminaría de esta manera. A raíz de eso algo cambió en mí. Tuve que aceptar la realidad y, haciendo caso de lo que mi paje me había dicho tantas veces, formé un ejército para defender Ueda. Soy consciente que no todos los hombres que están bajo mi mando ahora lo hacen por lealtad hacia mí, tienen motivos ocultos, pero tiempos funestos claman por medidas desesperadas…Nadie podrá remplazar los hombres que perdí, mis Braves, en especial a Rokuro….

Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Izanami gritando mi nombre. No parece gritar de miedo, más bien se oye feliz. Benmaru y yo salimos de la habitación para recibirla y ver que quiere. Viene acompañada de Kakei y Ana, además de 3 jóvenes, pero mi atención se centra en uno solo. Tiene el cabello negro y corto, pero lo que más me llama la atención es su único ojo violeta. A Rokuro le conozco desde que era un niño y apenas le veo sé que se trata de él, aunque no luce como la última vez que le vi. Recuerdo mi sueño y ahora está todo claro. Ellos caminan hacia nosotros….cuando estamos frente a frente, Kakei comienza a decir algo pero yo me adelanto. Camino hasta el jovencito, quien me mira muy sorprendido y abre la boca para decir algo. Sin poder resistirme más, le cojo en un abrazo.

"Bienvenido, Rokuro"

* * *

_Primer capítulo de un nuevo arco :) Ya es bastante tarde así que me voy a dormir ;) tal vez hayan más capítulos tiernos más adelante (que bueno que te haya gustado anita!) o algo más jeje XD_

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y PM. Bye!  
_


	25. II: Chapter 2: Life is good

_**Kakei**__ = 33 años. No sabía si darle más años pero creo que va por ahí._

_**Ana**__ = 24 años. Casi de la misma edad de Saizou, era lo más lógico_

_**Izanami**__ = 17 años. Hasta podría ser 18 años pero creo que es una chiquilla aún, por eso Saizou no le presta atención, además de otras razones jeje_

_**Benmaru**__ = 13 años._

* * *

Luego del esperado re-encuentro, todos pasaron al cuarto de conferencias para conversar sobre los pormenores de lo acontecido. Sanada-san, mandó traer comida y bebida para todos. Aunque Rokuro se levantó para encargarse de estas cosas como usualmente lo hacía, el Lord de Ueda le detuvo, diciendo que deje que otros se encarguen de esas cosas. Dos hombres aparecieron y cumplieron con el pedido. Rokuro les había visto antes pero al cargo de otras funciones; eran reservados pero de confianza. Como ya habían comido con Kakei, sólo se sirvieron algunos bocadillos. Sin muchos preámbulos, explicaron la fantástica historia de cómo terminaron así, luciendo 10 años más jóvenes; hablaron de algunas cosas que tuvieron que enfrentar durante el trayecto de regreso pero no todo; inquirieron sobre los cambios en Ueda y, en especial, se entretuvieron –o por lo menos Sanada- resaltando los cambios físicos de los recién llegados. Además, Yukimura-san les aseguró a los chicos que haría lo posible por devolverlos a la normalidad, incluso les mencionó que ya tenía en mente con quien hablar primero sobre ello pero no les daría más detalles.

Izanami no paraba de abrazar a Seikai, peinando su ahora larga cabellera. Benmaru estaba con ellos, bromeando sobre lo mucho que se iban a divertir juntos ahora que tenían la misma edad, Seikai y él. Saizou les miraba divertido mientras seguía conversando con Yukimura. Ana acariciaba la cabeza de Sasuke, quien se ponía colorado de vergüenza. Él era un ninja, un guerrero temible! Pero bajo las caricias y palabras de la rubia se sentía como un cachorrito indefenso….Jinpachi parecía divertido con esto, pero estaba más enfrascado en su conversación con Kakei pues quería saber sobre su tripulación y demás cosas que pasaron en su ausencia. Rokuro conversaba amenamente con Sanada y Saizou, contándole al mayor sobre las peripecias que pasaron y lo que vieron del enemigo mientras estaba volviendo. Yuri estaba sentado al otro lado de Rokuro, tomando su jugo, por primera vez en silencio, hasta que vio entrar por una de las ventanas del cuarto a la comadreja que tanto le gustaba. Cuando pensaba levantarse para ir a cogerle, el animalito salió corriendo para enterrarse en los brazos de Sasuke.

"Amaheru!" la comadreja recorrió el cuerpo de su amo hasta situarse sobre sus hombros, lamiendo su cara. Sasuke estaba contento que le haya reconocido a pesar de todo.

"Benmaru y yo nos hicimos cargo de Amaheru y Aoba en tu ausencia! Son tan lindos!" Sasuke se mostró muy agradecido hacia Izanami y Benmaru por ello. Todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera pensaba en qué habría sido de sus mascotas, qué estarían haciendo y si se encontrarían bien.

"También cuidamos de Verónica, Jinpachi-san! Claro que ella gusta de hacer lo que quiere jiji" agregó Izanami muy contenta, a la vez que el referido felino entraba por la puerta, acercándose sigilosamente hasta su amo, sobando su cabeza contra el cuello y cara del pirata en señal de afecto.

"La pantera no ha querido abandonar el castillo desde que te fuiste y todas las noches duerme en la entrada de tu cuarto esperando por ti." Añadió Kakei, alegremente. Cuando intentó tocar la cabeza del animal, que seguía acariciando a su amo, ésta le gruño peligrosamente. "Ah!...por algún motivo no deja que me le acerque mucho. Creo que no le caigo bien." Jinpachi se rió de esto, continuando su conversación con los otros, con una mano sobre la cabeza de Verónica quien se sentó a su lado.

Luego de bastante rato, y luego de algunas bromas pesadas por parte de Yukimura, Kamanosuke se sentía hastiado, así que jaló de la ropa de Rokuro para llamar su atención. Éste volteó de inmediato para saber que quería.

"Cómo prendo el calentador? Quiero bañarme antes de ir a dormir." Dijo el pelirrojo, algo cansado; ya era bastante entrada la tarde y la gran merienda que habían comido le estaba dando sueño. Además uno de las cosas que Yuri siempre había gustado hacer cada vez que podía era dormir. Rokuro se levantó, informándole a Yukimura-san que iría a encargarse de ese asunto. De hecho, todos los recién llegados estuvieron de acuerdo que era una buena idea. Primero se bañarían los niños y luego entrarían los demás.

Después de calentar el agua, Rokuro acompañó a los niños a los baños, indicándoles que dejen sus ropas en los cuartos adyacentes. El paje se encargaría de lavar las ropas de los tres niños –Benmaru no consideró que fuera necesario pues las suyas estaban recién lavadas- dejándoles un cambio de ropas ahí mismo antes de unírseles (afortunadamente el paje había guardado las ropas de los hijos de algunos de los antiguos trabajadores del castillo, y las suyas propias en un armario). No se bañaría con ellos pero les ayudaría con el aseo, como veces anteriores.

**Rokuro's POV**

Una vez que mis mangas y pantalones están remangados, entro en la piscina, que no es muy profunda. Benmaru convence a Seikai de que ellos son muy grandes para recibir ayuda en el baño y se alejan de nosotros, conversando y jugando a algo que no logro captar bien su objetivo. Benmaru….mis sentimientos hacia él son por demás conflictivos. Sonará horrible pensar así pero el niño no me agrada. Es un buen guerrero y le respeto pero no puedo decir que le estimo. Tal vez será porque tuvimos un inicio poco agradable….él nos bombardeó, poniendo en peligro a Lord Sanada y finalmente insultando mi nombre….creo que para ser sincero eso fue lo que más me molestó aunque suene tonto. El muchachito es muy brusco al expresarse, en una forma completamente diferente a Kamanosuke, y me fastidia. No demuestro nada claro está. Él tampoco se dirige a mí seguido.

Mientras estoy lavando el cabello de Sasuke, él juega con Amaheru, su comadreja, que se ha metido con nosotros a la piscina. Para mi sorpresa, el animalito sabe nadar y lo hace muy bien. Cuando termino con su cabello y paso a su espalda, siento como los hombros de Sasuke se tensan de repente. Yuri ha cogido –o mejor dicho ha removido- a Amaheru de los brazos de su dueño y ahora le está hundiendo la cabeza bajo el agua haciéndole patalear desesperado para, según sus palabras, ver cuánto resiste. Digo su nombre, sin proponérmelo, levantando el tono de mi voz, como sé que le incomoda. Como era de esperarse, Kamanosuke deja ir al animal en un instante y me queda mirando. Para cambiar la atmósfera, le pido que cambie de lugar con Sasuke. Él lo hace sin decir palabra.

Empiezo a masajear su cabeza, teniendo especial cuidado de no lastimarle mientras desenredo los nudos de su cabello largo. Amaheru está nadando en círculos cerca de nosotros, frente a Yuri, quien le ignora en un principio antes de cogerle de la cola para evitar que se vaya. Sasuke parece que quiere protestar pero no logra articular las palabras….la comadreja chilla cuando Kamanosuke le deja ir, sólo para volver a acercársele como pidiendo más de lo mismo…..estoy comenzando a creer que el animal éste es un masoquista….ya no detengo las acciones del niño…Benmaru y Seikai llaman a Sasuke para invitarlo a formar parte de sus juego, y éste me mira. Yo asiento con mi cabeza y él se retira, seguido por la comadreja, que se va nadando.

Termino de lavar la cabeza de Yuri y paso a su espalda…él está salpicando el agua frente suyo….con los eventos del día no me había puesto a pensar en lo callado que ha estado desde que llegamos, aunque también puede ser impresión mía ya que no le he prestado atención pues no me he despegado del lado de Yukimura desde que me dio ese cálido recibimiento…..no me esperaba eso. Me hace muy feliz saber que me ha echado de menos tanto como yo a él. Desde siempre he sabido que se preocupa por mí a pesar de ser sólo su paje y guerrero, lo ha demostrado de muchas formas, pero son gestos tan simples como ése los que en verdad me conmueven. Termino de lavar a Yuri y él voltea a verme.

"Sólo para que sepas, yo no le iba a ahogar. No mato animales a menos que sea para comérmelos o por su piel, y yo ya no quiero nada de eso con ella." no está molesto pero puedo sentir un cierto distanciamiento de la forma en que usualmente se dirige a mí…eso me hace sentir incómodo. Durante las semanas que han pasado, nos hemos acercado bastante y no quisiera pensar que algo tan absurdo cambie de pronto todo. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, llamo su nombre y justo cuando quiero decirle algo más, alguien entra al baño.

"Oigan, ya terminaron? Nosotros también queremos entrar y ustedes ya se tardaron bastante. Y Rokuro, el viejo te está buscando. Mejor vas pronto." Le digo a Saizou que ya voy para allá y salgo de la piscina. Mientras acomodo mis ropas veo con el rabillo del ojo que los niños salen también y van al cuarto adyacente a cambiarse. Ya no llamo a Kamanosuke pues he olvidado por completo lo que iba a decir, además Lord Sanada me está llamando, así que debo acudir con prontitud a su llamado. Tal vez sea algo importante….

**Saizou's POV**

Ah! Esto si es vida! Hacía tiempo que no tomaba un buen baño, con agua caliente, y en total calma, sin el peligro inminente de que alguien nos ataque. Estas últimas semanas han sido difíciles pero ya que estamos aquí siento que puedo relajarme nuevamente. Sí, la guerra se acerca y la ciudad parece un fortín, más nada de eso hace este sitio un lugar menos tranquilo que aquellos en los que hemos estado….y las instalaciones son muchos mejores! El agua caliente relaja mis músculos y me sumerjo en ella hasta que mi cabeza es lo único que sobresale.

Jinpachi es el único que está aquí conmigo. Rokuro se ha ido a buscar a Sanada y Kakei a patrullar. Por fin pude despegarme de Izanami. La muchacha no entiende razones! Ahora ella es mayor que yo, quien lo diría….y aunque sí intenté liberarme de su agarre, no me pareció tan molesto como antes…el que estuviera me cogiendo tan cerca….y de repente encuentro a Izanami atractiva….quiero decir, la chica era bonita, este, ES bonita pero ahora la encuentro más…..arg! deben ser estas hormonas adolescentes! Mejor me concentro en descansar y entrenar, hace mucho que no hago ninguna de esas dos cosas apropiadamente.

Jinpachi está al lado mío, con el agua cubriéndole hasta la mitad del pecho, y con los brazos apoyados en el borde de la piscina, con los ojos cerrados. Parece sereno….no puedo creer que hace un par de semanas estuvo al borde la muerte. Tampoco puedo creer ni entender cómo Rokuro fue capaz de permitir que Yuri fuese con él a conseguir el dinero para la medicina….el paje es muy responsable, no lo imaginaba capaz de hacer algo como eso….no me gusta pero prometí no decir nada al respecto, además no quiero ni pensar como reaccionaría Jinpachi si se enterase de eso…en fin. Llegamos en una pieza a Ueda y eso es lo que importa. Sanada dice que buscará una manera de volvernos a la normalidad y espero que lo consiga pronto.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estoy listo para salir del agua. Volteo a ver al pirata quien no me ha dicho nada durante todo el rato que hemos estado aquí. No es que conversemos un montón pero definitivamente intercambiamos palabras, especialmente cuando estamos solos,….recuerdo cuando pasamos toda la noche fuera con esas chicas que Jinpachi conoció en el pueblo…..jeje esa sí que fue una buena noche….Llamo su nombre pero no recibo respuesta. Cuando no responde mi llamado una segunda vez, me acerco para verle mejor la cara….Jinpachi está dormido! No puedo culparle, el viaje ha sido accidentado, yo también estoy muy cansado. Será mejor que le despierte…ahora….cómo hago eso sin sobresaltarle?

**Seikai's POV**

Ser niño de nuevo es genial! No me lo había parecido hasta hace poco pero en verdad lo es! Sanada-sama dice que conseguirá una cura, así que mejor aprovecho mi tiempo como niño lo mejor que pueda. Izanami me trata como a un chiquillo, los papeles se han invertido. Yo la cuidé y pasé bastante tiempo con ella mientras vivíamos en el templo, ahora es ella quien me cuida, se siente tan bien!...claro que no me gusta para nada la forma en que ella y Saizou se acercan….tendré que hablar con el ninja al respecto. También disfruto pasar el tiempo con Benmaru! Él es muy divertido! Ahora que somos de la misma edad podemos disfrutar de la mismas cosas! Si bien ya nos entendíamos como compañeros de batalla, ahora parecemos más amigos que otra cosa…y eso que sólo llevamos juntos así unas horas.

Ok, durante el viaje tuvimos buenos momentos Sasuke, Yuri y yo, pero nada comparado con cómo me llevo con Benmaru. Dice que mañana vamos a ir a hacer cosas muy divertidas. No puedo esperar! Kakei-san es muy amable conmigo también. Cuando salimos de los baños, ya cambiados, se puso a conversar conmigo. Quiere entrenarme en el uso de las armas. Dice que a diferencia de Yuri y Sasuke, yo soy lo suficientemente grande para manejar un arma. Ahora que ya no puedo usar mi mazo, tener un arma me será de gran utilidad para defenderme y defender al resto. Ya me cansé de ser una víctima. No sabemos cuánto pueda demorar Lord Sanada en encontrar una solución a nuestro problema así que esto me vendrá bien.

Benmaru y yo charlamos, mientras Sasuke se dirige a su habitación, seguido de cerca por sus animales. Incluso el búho, Aoba creo que se llama, ha venido a darle la bienvenida! Sasuke puede conversar con los animales, me contó que puede hacer eso desde que era muy pequeño, y me parece genial! Me gustaría saber que piensa la pantera de Jinpachi….a veces me mira intensamente sin producir ningún sonido. Sólo se queda allí mirándome para luego retirarse tan sigilosamente como vino….me parece raro así que me gustaría saber, tal vez mañana le pregunte. Saizou y Jinpachi llevan bastante tiempo en los baños….no sé si Yuri les está esperando pero hace rato que camina cerca de ahí, mirando a la puerta, como esperando que salgan. Ya que esto no ocurre, el niño se va, supongo, a su habitación….ya nos llevamos mejor pero aún así no logro comprenderle a veces y no quiero preguntar pues se puede enojar…es bastante extraño más no es malo….

Izanami viene hacia nosotros y se ofrece a acompañarnos a nuestras habitaciones. Benmaru quiere dormir en mi cuarto…quiere oírlo todo sobre nuestro viaje….no sé si decirle todo pero me emociona la idea de pasar parte de la noche conversando, así que accedo. Izanami nos besa a ambos en la frente y se va a su propio cuarto….el cual comparte con Ana…..la ninja me ha estado mirando por ratos muy intensamente, como tratando de descifrar algo…..cada vez que lo hace un escalofrío recorre mi espalda…no sé que es lo que quiere pues no me habla….al menos puedo confiar en que cuidará de Izanami durante la noche…Ya estamos en nuestras ropas para dormir…Benmaru me insta a que comience mi relato…por dónde empiezo?...

**Rokuro's POV**

Cuando dejo la habitación de lord Sanada ya es bastante tarde. Hablamos un poco más sobre el viaje y me vi forzado a contarle los momentos no tan placenteros que nos tocó vivir, a grandes rasgos….no le dije todo, no sé por qué. Le asisto con su rutina nocturna mientras me habla sobre quien podría ayudarnos con nuestro *problema*. Al parecer es un hombre que estudió durante un tiempo sobre las artes oscuras al lado de quien nos puso en esta situación. Vive a unos días de aquí y mañana en la mañana piensa enviar un mensajero para convocarle. Si este hombre –Hiroto-san- no lograse revertir nuestro estado, al menos nos pondrá en contacto con alguien que si sepa algo al respecto.

Ya todos mis compañeros se han ido a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, así que yo me dirijo rumbo a la mía. Una vez echado en mi futón, pasan largos minutos y no puedo conciliar el sueño. Luego de media hora me doy por vencido….me siento cansado, por qué no puedo dormir? La verdad, la respuesta es bastante obvia. Luego de semanas de dormir junto con Saizou, Jinpachi, Seikai, Sasuke y Kamanosuke, en una pequeña habitación, bastante cerca unos de otros, resguardándonos mutuamente, siento que mi habitación es demasiado grande y, paradójicamente, me asfixia su gran tamaño. Es ridículo….pero creo que lo único que me puede calmar es ver que ellos están bien antes de intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente, así que me levanto.

Camino por lo pasillos y llego primero al cuarto de Seikai….está durmiendo plácidamente al lado de Benmaru, quien tiene una pierna cruzada sobre el abdomen del otro….Luego paso a ver a Yuri. Está acurrucado debajo de sus sábanas, sin moverse. No parece tener ningún problema y eso me alegra. Rápidamente voy a dónde se encuentra Saizou. Está echado boca arriba, durmiendo, su respiración es pausada….Izanami no está con él, así que debe estar cansado de todo el esfuerzo que debe haberle costado quitársela de encima….esa niña! No digo nada, pero una señorita no debería comportarse de esa manera…en fin. El cuarto de Jinpachi está próximo a la edificación principal del castillo. Por la rendija de su puerta, veo que duerme cómodamente en sus sábanas. Su futón es el más grueso de todos…dice que está acostumbrado a dormir en camas, no futones, así que se mandó a hacer ése especialmente para él….

Al parecer nadie ha tenido ningún inconveniente en quedarse dormido salvo yo….no puedo evitarlo, creo que Saizou y Jinpachi pueden tener razón, a veces me preocupo demasiado….estamos seguros aquí, debo relajarme. Aunque extraño dormir acompañado como lo he venido haciendo durante semanas, siento como el sueño ya no me elude….me voy quedando dormido ahora que sé que mis compañeros están bien….mañana volveré a mis obligaciones y los demás a lo suyo….pronto todo volverá a la normalidad….

* * *

_Un capítulo algo corto pero el que viene es más largo y saldrá en los próximos días, antes del fin de semana ;)_

_Este arco lo tengo bastante avanzado así que tal vez cuelgue hasta 2 capítulos por semana. Este arco es algo más corto que el primero =) es todo el adelanto que puedo dar jeje. Habrán problemas? desde luego XD  
_


	26. II: Chapter 3: Left out

_Otro capítulo más! El segundo de esta semana :3 de a poquitos empiezan los problemas XD Todavía nada de advertencias._

* * *

**Izanami's POV**

Yey! Un maravilloso nuevo día empieza! Hoy he decidido levantarme temprano para preparar algo especial para el desayuno. Los chicos parecen amar mis dangos, así que haré un montón para ellos! En especial para Saizou. Espero que a cambio acceda a acompañarme al pueblo; hace tiempo que no voy….hace tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz ni con ganas de ir como ahora….

Cruzo el largo pasillo y llego hasta la cocina. Como era de esperarse, Rokuro ya está ahí, haciéndose cargo de todo. Sasuke está a su lado, acomodando algunas cosas…parece que he interrumpido su conversación….Les saludo cordialmente y ellos me desean buenos días. Les informo sobre lo que quiero hacer y Rokuro le pide a Sasuke que me de una mano. Él accede y se para a mi costado….es tan lindo y chiquito! No me puedo contener y le levanto del suelo cogiéndole entre mis brazos. Él no dice mucho y al poco rato le suelto….se ha puesto todo colorado! Debo haberle apretado muy fuerte, ooops! :3

Nos ponemos a trabajar y pronto tenemos listos los dangos! Le doy de comer uno a Sasuke, se lo llevo a la boca y él de repente se agita mucho. Acaso no están buenos? Rokuro viene a nosotros y le alcanza un vaso de agua….al parecer estaba muy caliente el dango, jeje….Rokuro me mira serio, me pregunto si está molesto conmigo, nunca dice nada sobre mi comportamiento….afortunadamente, Sasuke me asegura que está bien y que los dangos saben muy bien, estoy contenta! Me ofrezco a llevar el desayuno de Saizou, Seikai y Benmaru, mientras que ellos se encargan del resto.

Primero paso a ver a mi hermanito. Él y Benmaru se ven tan adorables durmiendo juntos que me da pena levantarles pero no tengo que hacerlo. El olor a comida despierta a Benmaru, haciendo que Seikai también abra los ojos y pronto están comiendo lo que preparamos. Les gusta mucho! Contenta, me dirijo al cuarto de Saizou, espero que me de una reacción similar. Abro despacio la puerta de su cuarto y llamo su nombre pero no recibo respuesta. Me siento al costado de su futón y coloco la bandeja de desayuno a mi lado.

"Saizou~~" él se mueve un poco, frunciendo la cara antes de voltearse, dándome la espalda. Saizou se quiere hacer el difícil, mejor para mi, jeje. Me meto debajo de sus sábanas y me enrosco alrededor suyo. Ahora comienza a moverse frenéticamente.

"Arg! Izanami! Qué haces!? Quítate de encima!" al poco rato me siento donde estaba previamente situada, y Saizou se sienta en su futón. Le señalo la bandeja de desayuno y cambia su cara de gruñón por una más amable. Quien diría que lo gruñón le viene desde tan joven. Me da las gracias y empieza a comer. Espero a que termine de pasar la comida antes de preguntarle si le gustaron mis dangos.

"Están muy buenos….mmm…. Qué más te enseñaron a cocinar en el templo?" yey! Le gusta mi cocina! Tal vez deba prepararle algo especial para la cena…mmmmm…..mientras le cuento sobre mis días en el templo y le pregunto si más tarde me puede acompañar al pueblo –a lo cual responde que sí- voy pensando en lo que puedo preparar…..qué sopa dijo Saizou que le gustaba?

**Rokuro's POV**

Luego de que Izanami se fuera, Sasuke y yo terminamos de repartir los desayunos. Me agrada saber que aunque Lord Sanada ha traído nuevos guerreros ellos no se quedan dentro del castillo. Nuestras habitaciones y pertenencias están como los dejamos antes de irnos o por lo menos es lo que me estaba diciendo Sasuke antes de que nos interrumpiera la sacerdotisa. Sasuke se encarga de llevar los desayunos de Ana y Kamanosuke. Yo me encargo de Jinpachi, Kakei y Sanada.

Para mi sorpresa Jinpachi ya está despierto, me saluda y me dice que va a ir al pueblo para buscar algo que hacer. Creo que se refiere a que va a buscar trabajo. Supongo que no quiere depender de lo que nos provee Sanada ya que siempre ha vivido de esa manera, además debe sentirse confinado en este lugar. Durante las últimas semanas he llegado a comprender lo que ha sido su vida como pirata: independencia. Me pide que le haga llegar el mensaje a Kakei para que le de el alcance cuando despierte. Como anoche estuvo patrullando, todavía duerme, así que le dejo el desayuno al samurái, tapado, para que lo coma fresco cuando despierte; además le dejo la nota con el mensaje de Jinpachi.

Lord Sanada y yo desayunamos juntos. Hoy va a ha enviar el mensajero a la ciudad vecina para traer a Hiroto-san, el *hechicero* que podría ayudarnos con nuestro problema. Hablamos de varios temas, en especial de conocidos nuestros y lo que ha sucedido con ellos el tiempo que estuve fuera….es una conversación tranquila y amena….el té me ayuda a relajarme aún más. Me dice que va a salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo y a buscar a Saizou. Da a entender que no necesita mi presencia, así que voy a aprovechar el tiempo libre para darme un baño….desde anoche que deseo uno.

Luego de calentar el agua, voy por mis utensilios de limpieza y un cambio de ropa, antes de ir a los baños. El agua está deliciosa y me tomo mi tiempo para asearme correctamente y relajar mis músculos en el proceso. Estoy tan inmerso en estas tareas que no noto la presencia de alguien más en el cuarto hasta que éste me habla.

"Eres nuevo por aquí? No te había visto antes. Cuál es tu nombre jovencito? Yo soy Okita." El hombre está parado fuera de la piscina, desnudo, hace una pequeña reverencia y se mete al agua, no muy cerca de mí. Es un hombre mayor, de más edad que Sanada, tal vez entre 48 y 53 años, con arrugas, calvo, bastante fornido y de cara amigable. Le digo mi nombre, y él responde que es un placer conocerme. Se disculpa por interrumpir mi baño pero dice que no sabía que había alguien dentro. Le respondo que no hay problema. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

"Te va a gustar trabajar para Lord-Sanada. Es un hombre bueno y justo, incluso contrató bajo su servicio a alguien como yo, quien ya no es tan joven….a propósito, cuántos años tienes mi joven amigo?" Nadie sabe de nuestra situación tan especial, y al parecer también desconocen nuestras identidades. Mejor así. Podemos ser los nuevos guerreros de Sanada, un grupo de jovencitos a quienes está acogiendo de buena gente. No me molesta. Le digo que tengo 17 años. Él se ríe y me habla de sus buenos viejos tiempos cuando tenía mi edad….parece un tipo simpático.

"Ayer, cuando regresé de mi guardia, vi que gente nueva había llegado y estaban cenando con Sanada. No quise interrumpir, así que no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme ante ustedes. Parecían tener una reunión muy alegre. Qué bueno es ser joven!" Cuando me preguntó cuánto éramos, le dije que éramos 6 personas nuevas, conocidos de Kakei, ya que fue él quien nos trajo.

"Oh! No quería mencionarlo, pero cuando pensaba darme un baño anoche, como usualmente hago, noté que el baño estaba ocupado. Al retirarme escuché varias voces infantiles…hay niños con ustedes?" No veo por qué tendría que ocultar esa información, en especial si les van a ver rondando por los pasillos ahora que estamos viviendo aquí. Le dije que sí, que habían 3 niños con nosotros….creo que estoy imaginando cosas pero me pareció ver que sus ojos se encendieron a la mención de los niños….tonterías mías seguro, debe ser el calor, no debería subir tanto la temperatura de la caldera…

"ah…..qué bien…..espero conocerles pronto…" algo está mal, su voz ahora me suena extraña….no sé como… "entonces eras tú quien estaba con ellos en el baño. Eres muy buen chico, ayudando a tus amiguitos con la rutina del baño…y dime, se sintió bien?" algo en la forma en que me dice eso me hace sentir incómodo, además, ahora está más cerca que antes. "Que?" es todo lo que puedo articular mientras intento alejarme de él de a pocos.

"Que si se sintió bien, si les gustó el baño a los pequeños. Muchos niños hacen berrinche a la hora de bañarse jaja. Igual les adoro. Tú no?" su tono de voz me parece sugestivo y me hace titubear. Creo que le digo que sí, antes de excusarme aludiendo que tengo cosas que hacer. Salgo de la piscina, y aunque no volteo, puedo sentir sus ojos mirándome con detenimiento….eso hace que mi piel se erice. No quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas, tal vez me estoy equivocando…..pero voy a mantener un ojo en este hombre.

Me visto rápidamente y me dirijo al cuarto de Sanada-san, aprovecharé la mañana para arreglar algunos papeles, además Sanada va a volver pronto y debo tener listo su kiseru, le gusta fumar a esta hora del día; y el mensajero debe arribar pronto así que debo tener listo el mensaje. De verdad tengo mucho que hacer! Sin darme cuenta, tropiezo contra algo en medio del pasillo. Tarde me percato de que se trata de alguien y no algo….Yuri cae al suelo por el impacto. Me disculpo por mi torpeza y le ayudo a levantarse. Luego de asegurarme de que no se ha hecho daño, Yuri me habla.

"A dónde vas? Puedo ir contigo?" ya no me siento nervioso por el encuentro con ese hombre en el baño –tal vez estoy imaginando cosas- pero acabo de percatarme que tengo una mañana muy atareada, así que le digo a Yuri que estoy muy ocupado con cosas que él encontrará aburridas. Le sugiero que busque a Seikai y Benmaru, pues escuché de boca de Izanami que iban a ir a la laguna. Yuri asiente con la cabeza y se va a buscar a los otros…..ahora, dónde ha dejado Lord Sanada la tinta? Me voy un tiempo y ya nada está en su lugar….

**Kakei's POV**

Cuando me despierto ya mi desayuno está frío pero igual me lo como, estoy con tanta hambre! La nota que han dejado junto a mis alimentos dice que Jinpachi ha ido al pueblo….será mejor que me apure para darle el alcance. Tal vez podamos almorzar por allá y practicar algo de tiro. Además quiero comprar un arma pequeña para darle a Seikai. Desde mañana comenzamos su entrenamiento en el uso de armas de fuego, va a ser muy interesante tener un pupilo.

Antes de salir rumbo al pueblo, voy al depósito de armas para asegurarme de que esté bien cerrado. Es un hábito mío que no pienso romper. Doy algunas instrucciones a algunos de los guardias, en los que más confío, y las tareas que deben cumplir en mi ausencia. Ya estoy listo para partir cuando alguien me llama…es Kamanosuke.

"Buenos días! qué te trae por aquí?" le digo al pequeñín, revoloteando sus cabellos rojos. Esto parece irritarlo un poco y golpea mi mano para que no le toque…no puedo evitar reírme, se ve tan gracioso así de chiquito! En especial ahora que no tiene ese tatuaje en el ojo. No puedo creer que sea la misma persona que raptó a Izanami y nos atacó a Saizou y a mí….aunque las groserías que salen de su boca me convencen de lo contrario….

"Tsk! En fin. Sabes dónde está Jinpachi? No está en su cuarto…." Eso es raro, pensé que me preguntaría por Saizou, aunque nunca me pregunta por el ninja, simplemente va a buscarle en primera instancia. Le digo que Jinpachi se ha dio al pueblo desde muy temprano no sé por qué, y que voy a darle el alcance. Me pide que le lleve o más bien me dice que irá conmigo.

"Lo siento Kamanosuke, no puedes ir. Voy a ir a hacer negocios allá y posiblemente Jinpachi esté allá haciendo lo mismo. Iremos a sitios que no son adecuados para un niño como tú." Él me grita que no es un niño. Qué simpático! Ya su voz no me incomoda como antes. Le recomiendo que vaya a jugar con Benmaru o alguno de los otros niños…él me insulta y me dice que le deje en paz antes de retirarse….Nunca entenderé a este chiquillo.

Más o menos en una hora ya estoy en el pueblo y hallo a Jinpachi. Ha conseguido trabajo en el muelle, transportando cosas; también me dice que irá de noche al bar, un conocido suyo –de como se ve ahora, no de antes- le ha conseguido un puesto ahí. Él hace amigos muy fácilmente, no me sorprende que ya tenga algunos aquí a pesar de tan sólo haber llegado ayer. Parece que la está pasando de maravilla. Le dejo mientras voy a arreglar unos asuntos con algunos comerciantes de la zona. Acordamos en reunirnos para ir a almorzar. El sol ya casi está en lo alto! Mejor me apuro…

**Benmaru's POV**

Wow! Seikai sí que come rápido y un montón! Cuando Izanami-nesan vino con nuestros desayunos, trajo una porción muy grande de dangos para nosotros dos. Yo no pude ni con la mitad, en cambio Seikai se comió todo de un porrazo, asombroso! Después de tender nuestros futones y lavarnos la cara, vamos a la laguna. Allí pasamos una hora o dos, pescando algo para el almuerzo. Casi todos almuerzan donde sea y a la hora que quieren, es lo común, así que nosotros vamos a pedirle a Rokuro que nos cocine esto….hubiera preferido que lo hiciéramos nosotros mismos pero Seikai insistió en que Rokuro sabe hacer un pescado asado muy delicioso…qué puedo decir, se me hizo agua la boca con sólo pensar en lo rico que iba a estar.

Estamos ya de regreso en el castillo, con los peces que hemos cogido. No son muy grandes pero son suficientes para nosotros. Estamos conversando sobre lo que pensamos hacer luego del almuerzo cuando nos topamos con Kamanosuke.

"Ya veo que están de regreso de la laguna…" no sé por qué pero su tono es acusador. Acaso no tenemos derecho a ir a la laguna por nuestra cuenta? Ese tonto! Además, él siempre ha sido malo conmigo. Si no me está ignorando, me trata con la punta del zapato…me molesta demasiado! Éste es un buen momento para vengarme por ello jeje. Ya no puede atacarme, es tan sólo un niño pequeño de 9 años, completamente inútil. Ni siquiera puede usar su viento ni cargar su kusarigama. Viene mi revancha jaja.

"Sí, y qué? Estos peces los cazamos nosotros así que no pienses que te vamos a invitar. Si quieres, ve allá y coge alguno para ti" Él se pone rojo de cólera, qué gracioso! Seikai creo que quiere pronunciarse al respecto pero no le dejamos, pronto Kamanosuke y yo estamos envueltos en una pelea verbal que termina con él retirándose furioso, afirmando que no comería nuestros *cochinos* pescados aunque le invitáramos. Ja! Victoria para mí!

"No debiste hacer eso…" me dice Seikai, se ve apenado….lo que hace Yuri! Su intromisión ha cambiado por completo el ambiente alegre, tsk! Yo le tranquilizo, diciéndole que el chico no morirá de hambre, que no ha pasado nada, y luego de un rato vuelve a ser el mismo niño alegre de siempre. No hallamos a Rokuro así que le pedimos a una de las nuevas –nueva para Seikai pero no para mí- cocineras que cocine los pescados por nosotros y ella acepta. Por supuesto le invitamos a la señora y pasamos un largo rato conversando los 3 juntos.

Le pido a Seikai que me acompañe a explotar unas cosas en el bosque. Tengo una nueva fórmula de explosivos que quiero probar y me gustaría que él me viera hacerlo, además mañana empieza su entrenamiento con Kakei así que debe irse acostumbrando al manejo de explosivos también….ya no puedo esperar a que sea mañana! Tal vez deba probar mis explosivos en Yuri…no precisamente en él, más bien alrededor de él para asustarle jaja su cara toda asustada sería para matarse de risa…

**Izanami's POV**

Saizou quería seguir durmiendo pero por fin le he convencido de bajar al pueblo a almorzar. Hoy es un día hermoso, no entiendo cómo quiere quedarse encerrado en su cuarto, durmiendo todo el día. La gente joven no hace eso y él es tan joven ahora~~

Ya estamos por dejar atrás las inmediaciones del castillo –yo voy cogida del brazo de Saizou como siempre. Sé que le gusta mucho!- cuando escucho pequeños pasos detrás nuestro…alguien está corriendo. Nos detenemos para ver de quien se trata.

"Saizou! A dónde vas? Yo también quiero ir." Se trata de Kamanosuke. Se detiene a unos pasos de nosotros. Su rostro está rojo, debe haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas, y tiene sus manos en sus rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, respirando agitadamente. No recuerdo haberle visto nunca así….debe ser porque sus piernas son ahora muy cortas y le cuesta más trabajo hacer el mismo recorrido que nosotros.

"No! Estamos yendo al pueblo y bastante trabajo tengo ya con cuidar de Izanami. No puedo llevarte conmigo para que estés revoloteando por ahí y te pierda de vista. Mejor quédate en el castillo, ve con Rokuro." Le reclamo a Saizou que ahora no tiene que cuidar de mí, que más bien soy yo quien ha de cuidar de él ya que soy la mayor entre los dos. Cuando estoy insistiéndole que me llame ´onesan´ o ´nechan´, cogiéndole más fuerte del brazo, llego a ver que Yuri se va sin decir palabra…..qué raro, él siempre da más batalla hasta que Saizou cede….

Veo como se retira con los brazos tras su nuca, dándonos la espalda…no tengo tiempo para pensar más en su extraño comportamiento pues Saizou me pide que nos pongamos en camino para regresar lo más pronto posible….yey! está tan entusiasmado por nuestra cita! Pues eso es lo que es esto, verdad? Una cita. Qué romántico! Y con comida! Me muero de hambre~~ ya sé que pedir, comenzaré con una sopa miso, luego con algo de sashimi, después…

**Ana's POV**

Estoy descansando subida en uno de los árboles alrededor del castillo de Ueda. Desde aquí tengo una buena vista de los alrededores y del cielo…..es un buen sitio para relajarse. Sasuke está por aquí cerca, jugando y conversando con sus mascotas…viene haciendo eso desde la mañana. Almorzamos juntos, algunos hongos cocidos y peces que traje del río. Comimos rodeados de sus animales: 5 comadrejas, 2 búhos, 2 conejos y 5 ratones que nos acompañaron todo el rato, brincando y corriendo por todos lados…..en verdad ama a esas criaturas, yo no tanto. Por lo que me ha contado, la pasaron mal durante el viaje de regreso. Ya no puedo provocarle como antes…me sentiría mal por como luce ahora. Lo que lo hace tolerable es que es el mismo Sasuke de siempre sólo que pequeño.

Ojalá que Sanada-san encuentre la manera de volverlos a la normalidad pronto. Si bien me gusta mucho como se ven ahora, en especial los niños….inclusive Seikai; ya no les puedo ver de igual a igual, me hacen sentir incómoda. Corrección, que todos salvo Seikai vuelvan a la normalidad, eso sería estupendo. Si no tengo que ver al monje como el mismo hombre viscoso de antes sería un alivio…..cada vez que le miro ahora no puedo creer que se trate de la misma persona….se ve…lindo….

Mientras observo distraídamente la floresta –tal vez no distraídamente pero no en completo estado de alerta al menos- veo aproximarse a Kamanosuke. Es la primera vez que le veo en todo el día. Antes, de salir rumbo al pueblo, Jinpachi me buscó y me pidió que por favor vigile al pelirrojo para que no se aleje mucho del recinto, solo. Su pedido me cogió de sorpresa. No he incumplido mi palabra pues es la primera vez que deja la seguridad del castillo para adentrarse en el bosque sin compañía. Saizou e Izanami aún no vuelven de su paseo al pueblo. Kakei también salió en la mañana en esa dirección. Benamru y Seikai están en el otro extremo del bosque haciendo volar cosas…puedo ver las explosiones desde aquí arriba. Kamanosuke se agacha detrás de unos arbustos y se queda observando a Sasuke quien conversa y ríe junto a sus animales. Por qué no se le acerca?

Jinpachi me dijo que volvería tarde. Coqueteó un poco conmigo (algo sobre que le gustaban las mujeres mayores) antes de pedirme en tono muy serio que vigilara al niño en su ausencia. Me comentó que seguramente Yuri pasaría el día al lado de alguno de los otros Braves, posiblemente Rokuro o Saizou, pero que cuando se aburriera tal vez decidiría deambular solo por el bosque como de costumbre, y quería que le hiciera volver al castillo si eso sucedía. Su preocupación por el chiquillo me tiene desconcertada. No pude preguntarle nada al respecto pues partió casi de inmediato. Le llegué a preguntar por qué me pedía eso a mí y él respondió que además de estar de guardia, yo era el tipo de persona que lo haría enfadar y regresarse de inmediato…..qué habrá querido decir?

Kamanosuke y yo no nos llevamos particularmente bien ni mal, no interactuamos mucho en el pasado tampoco y no quiero empezar ahora, pero le dije al pirata que me haría cargo. Justamente ahora el niño sale de su escondite y se dirige en dirección contraria de dónde se encuentra Sasuke, adentrándose más en el bosque. Ya está oscureciendo, así que al poco rato veo a Sasuke regresarse al castillo seguido por algunos de sus animales. Yuri sigue caminando por entre los árboles, pateando piedras o tirándolas contra los árboles….siempre ha sido un bicho raro. Cuando pienso bajar para obligarle a volver al castillo, alguien aparece.

"Quién eres tú?" reprocha Kamanosuke al recién llegado. Se trata de Jinro. Su cara llena de cicatrices y postura amenazante no parecen intimidar al más pequeño. Me quedo observando la interacción entre ambos. Si yo fuera otra persona tal vez ya hubiera descendido para alejar al niño de ese sujeto tan peligroso, pero yo no soy así. Ésta es una oportunidad única para ver qué hace Jinro frente a una presa como Yuri. Estoy casi segura que fue él quien asesinó a ese niño tiempo atrás, al que apareció muerto con marcas visibles de tortura. Podría obtener mi respuesta en este momento, claro que no pienso dejar que mate a Kamanosuke….prometí cuidarle.

Jinro no dice nada, se le queda mirando un rato antes de dar unos pasos hacia Yuri. "Quédate donde estás!" le grita Kamanosuke, retrocediendo dos pasos, mientras que Jinro se le sigue acercando peligrosamente. Yuri coge una piedra pequeña que estaba bajo su pie y se la lanza al ninja. "Vete!" ordena valientemente el niño antes de darse cuenta que Jinro ya no está frente suyo y que la piedra que ha arrojado ha caído al suelo sin golpear a nada. Mi vista sigue los movimientos del ninja pero antes de que pueda hacer algo ha cogido a Yuri de los cabellos y le ha levantado del suelo. El niño gruñe, aprieta y golpea las manos que le tienen prisionero en un vano intento de liberarse…le debe estar doliendo bastante pero su vida no corre peligro.

"Alimañas como tú me causan repulsión. Tan pequeño, patético e insignificante. Regresa por donde viniste y no vuelvas a aparecerte en mi presencia." Jinro le escupe en la cara antes de tirarle al suelo. Cuando Yuri se pone de pie, Jinro ya se ha marchado. El niño se limpia la cara con la manga de su polo, maldiciendo y renegando del hombre que acaba de humillarle….siento algo de pena por él. Si fuera el de antes, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. No intentó matarle, sólo se mostró muy asqueado de ver al niño, será que me he equivocado al juzgarle? Finalmente hago conocida mi presencia.

"Te pasa algo Kamanosuke?"

"! - No, nada! Qué quieres?! Déjame solo!" le he sorprendido pero muy rápido se recupera del susto y me da un ácido recibimiento…no esperaba nada menos de él, ya que aparecí así para fastidiarle. No todos los días le puedo coger de sorpresa. Su vocecita de ratón me enerva….qué extraño.

"Ya está oscuro. No debes deambular por aquí de noche, podrías toparte con gente desagradable." Lo digo con el tono más monótono que puedo manejar, como si no me importara cuando en verdad quiero ver si me cuenta el reciente encuentro que ha tenido con Jinro. Sus reacciones me causan algo de gracia.

"Qué? Hay más gente desagradable además de ti en este bosque? Tsk!" frunzo el ceño sin proponérmelo. Qué atrevimiento! Y yo que estoy aquí para asegurarme que nada le pase….no que él lo sepa y definitivamente no porque quiera hacerlo, pero aún así. No recuerdo que su presencia me incomodara tanto….debe ser por la forma en que se ve ahora…..creo que no tengo nada de instinto maternal, o como le llamen. A eso se referiría Jinpachi cuando me dijo que era *ese tipo de persona*?

Le doy una de mis miradas más frías antes de caminar por mi cuenta con dirección al castillo. "Bien, pasa la noche fuera si tanto lo quieres. Alguien recogerá tu cuerpo inerte en la mañana. Yo no lo pienso hacer." Ok, admito que fui un tanto agresiva con mi último comentario, aunque mi voz haya sonado igual de monótona. Desaparezco de su vista. Otra vez estoy en la copa de un árbol. Al poco rato veo a Yuri regresando al castillo. Le sigo con la mirada hasta que entra. Me quedaré un rato más aquí, volveré exactamente para la cena. Ansío probar de nuevo la sazón de Rokuro….

* * *

_Dango__: __dumpling__japonés__ elaborado con __mochiko__ (__harina de arroz__), y relacionado por tanto con el __mochi__ (pastel de __arroz glutinoso__)._

_Anitasandoval no te preocupes, Yuri está en un segundo plano hasta ahora por un motivo…tata-tatan XD no lo parece pero eso es una musiquita de suspenso jaja. Para complacencia de muchos puedo adelantar que hay un Yuri's POV en el siguiente capítulo ;)Buen fin de semana!_


	27. II: Chapter 4: Harassment

_ADVERTENCIAS: molestation (tocamientos indebidos) / chan_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Estos cuatro últimos días han sido un fastidio. La primera noche que pasamos en el castillo no pude dormir bien…..tuve pesadillas, de la peor clase. Estuve esperando un largo rato después de la cena a que Jinpachi y Saizou salieran del baño pero nada. Quería ver si podía ingeniármelas para que Jinpachi me prestara su abrigo al menos, como ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas….manteniendo las pesadillas fuera de mi cabeza. Me cansé de esperar y me fui a mi cuarto….no dormí casi nada en toda la noche. Pensé que era la emoción de volver a Ueda lo que tenía a todos tan distraídos pero me equivoqué.

Como ya lo esperaba, todos regresaron a sus rutinas de antes. A pesar de no haber dormido bien quise aparentar un buen estado de ánimo. Después de desayunar fui a ver si Rokuro necesitaba ayuda. Sentí que él pasó por mi cuarto durante la noche, así que creí que al menos él querría verme y no se había olvidado de mi existencia (durante la cena de bienvenida todos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, ignorándome por completo). Cuan equivocado estaba! Ahora que estamos de regreso otra vez se ha convertido en la sombra de Sanada, siguiéndole de arriba abajo, ocupado en las múltiples tares que le da el viejo, alejado de todos los demás.

Me tragué mi molestia y fui a ver en que andaba Jinpachi. Él me dijo una vez que aunque no logremos revertir el hechizo, no me abandonaría. Yo le creí. La verdad desde un inicio me afectó bastante volver a ser un niño. Sólo tengo malos recuerdos de esa etapa de mi vida. Después de librarme del hombre al que me vendieron mis padres, mis únicos recuerdos son de hambre, frío, maltratos y soledad. No podía confiar en nadie por lo que no me rodeaba de gente, sobreviviendo a duras penas. Lo soporté la primera vez, no me entusiasmaba repetirlo nuevamente. Jinpachi dijo que esta vez iba a ser diferente y lo fue hasta hace poco. Sin embargo, voy a su cuarto y no está. Kakei me dijo que se ha ido al pueblo posiblemente por negocios….desde que llegó, para con Kakei, conversando sobre su barco y su tripulación, y otras cosas que no entiendo bien. No lo culpo pues es el capitán pero estoy algo desilusionado, creo, no sé.

Cuando fui por Saizou, éste estaba con la tonta de Izanami. Como tiene que cuidarla no me llevó con él al pueblo, aludiendo que sería mucho problema estar pendiente de los dos….especialmente de mí. Esto me fastidió aún más. No le agradaba mucho que digamos pero durante el viaje se quedaba con nosotros 3 e incluso salíamos todos juntos a pasear y nunca dijo nada parecido. Ahora de nuevo su mundo va a girar en torno a Izanami…..tonto! Les dejé ir sin decir nada. Bajo otras circunstancias podría haber ido con ellos aunque se opusieran, sin ningún problema, pero ahora mis piernas son tan cortas que ni siquiera puedo seguirles el paso….seguro me dejarían atrás o me reprocharían lo mucho que les estoy retrasando y no estaba de humor para reproches así que les dejé ir.

Sin quererlo me topé después con Seikai y Benmaru. Esos dos se han vuelto los mejores amigos al parecer. Puaj! Benmaru me atacó sin que yo le provoque y comenzamos a pelear, de palabra nomás. Seikai no dijo nada, se quedó ahí mirándonos como sonso. Al final me aburrí y me largué de ahí. Vale decir que este altercado me quitó por completo el apetito, así que me fui a mi cuarto. Aproveché para dormir algo aunque no fuera mucho. El resto del tiempo me la pasé echado en mi futón nomás, tratando de no pensar en nada.

Cuando salí ya era bastante tarde. Caminando por el bosque encontré a Sasuke. Estaba rodeado de animales incluyendo a Amaheru. Quise acercarme para jugar con la comadreja pero recordé el escándalo que hicieron él y Rokuro cuando sólo me divertía con el animal en la piscina. Ok, en un inicio pensé en desollar a la comadreja para tener siempre conmigo su suave pelaje pero eso está en el pasado. Me di cuenta de que no tendría la misma satisfacción al acariciarle si sólo se trataba de su pellejo. Le prefiero así como está ahora, viva y revoltosa, pero los demás piensan que voy a atacarle cada vez que la veo o le pongo las manos encima. Tsk! Allá ellos! Les estuve viendo un rato y luego me retiré. Ya estaba algo oscuro.

Como no quería volver al castillo aún pues me sentía fastidiado por los eventos del día, me entretuve arrojando piedras para dejar salir mi ira. Es un pobre sustituto de mi kusarigama. Con mi arma ya me habría tumbado algunos árboles y tal vez cortado algunas cabezas si algún bandido se apareciese por acá, pero eso ya es un recuerdo distante. Para colmo de males, un tipo muy extraño y feo se aparece de la nada y me ataca. Me llamó inútil, consiguiendo hacerme sentir peor de lo que me sentía, pues no fui siquiera capaz de hacerle un solo rasguño. Finalmente vino Ana y en su tono frío de siempre me obligó a volver al castillo. El claro desinterés de su voz me recuerda a mi madre cuando me hablaba porque no le quedaba de otra,… me molesta mucho. Prefiero cuando es hiriente y perversa, no así.

Ya dentro del castillo me topé nuevamente con Saizou e Izanami quienes habían vuelto del paseo al que no quisieron llevarme. Ella preparó una sopa con carne que me rehúse a comer. Izanami se puso a lloriquear pues fui muy *cruel* con ella –sus palabras, no las mías- y comenzamos a discutir. Como era de esperarse, Seikai y Benmaru salieron en su defensa; Sanada se reía y metía más leña al fuego, Rokuro estaba a su lado pidiéndole que no intervenga; Ana nos miraba indiferente; Sasuke parecía sorprendido pero se mantuvo al margen; Kakei y Jinpachi estaban ausentes; Saizou nos mandó a callar y ahí acabó todo. Terminé la mayor parte de la comida que había en mi plato (sin tocar lo que preparó Izanami), me levanté y me fui a mi cuarto. Ella había preparado carne de cabra y eso me cae mal. Todos piensan que me negué a comer únicamente por molestarla -ya que ella me desagrada- pues para ellos sólo soy un fastidioso. No tengo porqué corregirles, si es la impresión que tienen de mí, allá ellos!.

Luego de varias horas de estar recostado, sin poder dormir, me rendí. Me tragué mi orgullo y vergüenza y salí de mi habitación para ir a buscar a Jinpachi. Pensé que ya debería haber vuelto y estaría durmiendo en su cuarto. Ya no me importaba si se reía de mí o se molestaba por despertarle a esas horas….me moría de sueño! Cruzando pasillos oscuros llegué hasta su cuarto. Está apartado del resto, al lado de la residencia principal. Verónica, su pantera, dormía en la puerta, resguardando la entrada. Titubeé para entrar –la pantera tiene garras y dientes afilados y ahora me parece increíblemente grande- pero finalmente me acerqué; ella abrió un ojo, me miró y se arrimó un poco para dejarme entrar…..eso me pareció bizarro, al parecer le agrado al animal, quién lo diría. Para mi decepción, el pirata no estaba adentro; sin embargo, su abrigo si estaba ahí. Hace calor ahora así que ya no lo usa para salir. Me acurruqué en él y dormí de corrido toda la noche.

La noche siguiente, la tercera que paso en Ueda, hice lo mismo, siempre procurando abandonar la habitación antes del amanecer para no encontrarme con el pirata. Todos están de maravilla desde que regresamos, no quiero ser el único que la pasa mal. Le escuché decir hoy a Kakei cuando conversaba con Sasuke que Jinpachi está trabajando en el bar de noche y en otro sitio de día. Seguro se queda por ahí divirtiéndose después del trabajo, bien por él…llega temprano en la mañana y duerme en su cuarto. Yo no le molesto…..Creo que estoy resentido con todos ellos, pues me he estado comportando de forma extraña, como cuando era niño, no sé. Y lo que ha sucedido esta noche, hace unas horas…..me hace sentir peor….debería haberme dado cuenta antes….soy un idiota. Cómo llegué a este punto?

_Flashback_

Ya es de mañana. Me siento bien hoy pues dormí toda la noche de corrido en el abrigo de Jinpachi. Me siento avergonzado de mí mismo por depender de algo así pero como nadie se va a enterar es como si no hubiera pasado. Igual que el día anterior todos andan en lo suyo y me quedo solo. Esto es estúpido! Yo estuve solo toda mi infancia, no les necesito para nada! Además ahora estoy mejor que en ese entonces, tengo un sitio para dormir y comida, no necesito de su compañía, de ninguno de ellos. Como tengo hambre voy a la cocina y veo que en el estante más alto hay un jarrón lleno de hongos. Son mis favoritos! Trepo el estante y para mi mala suerte, cuando ya estoy por coger el jarrón, este cae al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos…..otras cosas también se caen y rompen. Cuando estoy bajando para limpiar ese desastre me caigo al suelo pero me levanto rápido, en eso entra Rokuro.

"Kamanosuke! Mira lo que has hecho! Iba a preparar esos para la cena! Qué te proponías subiendo ahí! Ahora tengo que limpiar esto…" qué me proponía? Comérmelos pues, y soy capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta….esto fue un accidente, no es que quisiera botarlos….pienso todo eso pero no digo nada, su tono molesto me deja desconcertado….le digo que yo voy a limpiarlo pero él me aparta exclamando que me puedo cortar con los vidrios. Yo no soy tan torpe! Bueno, boté el frasco pero…..y si me corto, qué? No pasa nada, no sería la primera vez. Otra vez me quedo callado. Cuando me ordena que me retire hago eso mismo….

Luego de unas horas de caminar solo, me encuentro con Jinpachi. Él no parece contento….Rokuro le habrá contado algo? O se habrá dado cuenta que entré a su cuarto sin permiso? Qué remedio, parece que hoy todos quieren reprenderme por algo. Nos saludamos y hablamos un rato de cosas irrelevantes como que tal pasaste la noche, qué has estado haciendo y demás. Qué querrá?

"Kamanosuke, sé que te sientes más seguro aquí, todos nos sentimos igual pero te pediría que no te aventures solo en el bosque. De acuerdo?" así que esa cojuda de Ana le ha contado de mi escapada de anoche. Mujer chismosa y metiche! quiero gritarle que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana y que soy capaz de cuidarme solo pero mi encuentro con ese ninja lleno de cicatrices es prueba de lo contrario. Sólo respondo que no lo volveré a hacer.

"Y dime….pasó algo anoche?" …uh? no puede estarse refiriendo a mi encuentro con el ninja pues no se lo he dicho a nadie, o el ninja habrá hablado con él? No, eso es absurdo. Los nuevos guerreros están por ahí pero escasamente nos prestan atención, además Jinpachi ha estado fuera todo el tiempo.

"Aparte de encontrarme con Ana, nada. Por qué preguntas?" le respondo lo más apáticamente posible para no despertar sospechas y, aunque no parece convencido, lo deja pasar. Cambiando de tema, le pregunto qué ha estado haciendo fuera pero justo en ese momento llega Kakei y los dos se van a resolver unos asuntos en el pueblo…..estúpido samurái!

_-Fin del flashback-_

Mi relación con los demás no mejoró después de eso los días siguientes. Cuando vi a Kakei entrenando a Seikai en el manejo de armas, ayudados por Benmaru, quise hacer lo mismo sin que me vieran y sin pedirles ayuda, pues estaba aburrido, así que abrí el cerrojo del depósito de armas con mi pin y me llevé una escopeta. Vale decir que el arma era muy grande y casi no podía cargarla. Me puse a practicar en el bosque y uno de los disparos casi le da a Saizou en la cabeza. Él comenzó a vociferar y amonestarme a gritos, quitándome el arma de las manos para devolverla a su sitio. Yo no quería darle! Él tenía la culpa por aparecerse así de la nada! Seguro escuchó los disparos y vino a ver de qué se trataba….no fue mi intención! Le seguí hasta el depósito, defendiéndome de sus acusaciones cuando Kakei nos da el encuentro escandalizado. Al parecer, yo había olvidado cerrar el depósito y las armas habían caído, quedando regadas en el suelo. Unas cuantas habían desaparecido, presumiblemente algunos de los guerreros se las habían llevado al verlas ahí. Luego de recibir más reprimendas, me fui al bosque para estar solo. Sólo son armas, por Kami!

En otra oportunidad, queriendo darme un baño, fui hasta donde estaba la caldera para subir la temperatura. No sé que hice pero la estúpida cosa se malogró. Yo no sabía que Sasuke, Seikai, y Benmaru habían decidido ese preciso momento para tomar un baño y tontamente se habían quedado dormidos ahí. Cuando despertaron porque el agua estaba fría, todos pescaron un resfrío. Rokuro fue a ver qué había pasado y me encontró ahí, aún tratando de arreglar la caldera. Me llamó la atención, Saizou vino y me sacó de ahí jalándome del brazo. Sabe que no me gusta eso! Benmaru estaba super-cabreado conmigo, argumentando que lo había hecho a propósito. Niño idiota!

Después de esos incidentes intenté evadirles lo mejor posible. Supongo que después de todo eso mi resentimiento llegó a su límite….sí, estoy resentido….y para colmo no me había vuelto a encontrar con Jinpachi para hablarle….era el único que no estaba molesto conmigo hasta entonces. Seguramente fue por todos estos eventos que no me di cuenta de las intenciones de ese viejo…..Okita…parecía inofensivo…..

_Flasback_

Otra vez solo en el bosque, estoy picando con un palo unos caracoles que están caminando frente de mí. Ung, estoy aburrido! Y algo hambriento también. Por evitar a Rokuro no pude sustraer nada de la cocina. Quise pescar y no saqué nada. Al final tendré que comerme a estos caracoles, yack! Y para colmo, Izanami se comió gran parte de mi desayuno como *castigo* por *levantarme tarde*. Esa tonta! La verdad es que luego de pasar la noche nuevamente en el cuarto de Jinpachi fui a caminar un rato antes de escabullirme por la ventana de mi cuarto para que nadie se diera cuenta que me fui…..supongo que me demoré mucho caminando. Qué remedio!...tengo hambre…..

"Hola pequeñín! Por qué esa cara? Dónde están tus amiguitos?" mi corazón da un vuelco. No sé en qué momento dejé de estar solo. Volteo y veo que se trata de un viejo, un hombre mayor que Sanada, está arrugado pero es musculoso. Me sonríe. Como me ha cogido de sorpresa ni siquiera atino a reclamarle que se haya referido a mí como pequeñín. Me alejo un poco y le pregunto quién es. Se trata de uno de los nuevos guerreros de Sanada. Me habla sobre como llegó aquí y otras tonterías que no me importan. Me vuelve a preguntar por mis *amiguitos* y, suponiendo que se refiere a los otros *niños* que ahora se pasean por el castillo, respondo que yo no me junto con nadie, menos con esos idiotas.

"Oh, ya veo. Entonces por qué no me acompañas a almorzar? Tengo comida suficiente para dos y no quisiera que se eche a perder…" el tipo se ve inofensivo, como esos tíos que pasean por las calles con sus hijos o nietos, repartiendo dulces…sin embargo es el olor de la comida cuando la destapa lo que me hace decidirme. Mientras comemos, él habla sobre sus días juveniles; yo no digo mucho pues sólo me quedo por la comida. Al terminar, estoy satisfecho y listo para irme.

"Un momentito, tienes algo aquí." Él extiende su mano y la frota contra mi mejilla, cerca de mi boca. Al parecer tenía comida ahí pegada. Sin muchas ganas le doy gracias por la comida y me voy. Él me dice que puedo pasar mañana por aquí para comer juntos de nuevo.

-_Fin del flash back_-

Ese fue mi primer encuentro con Okita. Debió ser mi primera señal de alerta. Después de eso me lo encontraba en todos lados. Como los demás seguían en sus cosas y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, volví a almorzar con el viejo el siguiente día. A veces me lo cruzaba a media mañana y a media tarde también. Me dijo que se enteró del lío con las armas –cuando me llevé una para disparar- y me confortó diciendo que estaba seguro no había sido mi intención, que habían sido muy duros conmigo. Creo que eso fue lo que me animó a aceptar su presencia constante, no sé.

No le di importancia a la forma en que seguía acercándose a mí, no le vi nada raro….pero ahora veo que el viejo siempre buscaba una excusa para tocarme….no de manera extraña, sino me hubiese dado cuenta, era siempre *casual*. Me frotaba la cabeza y la espalda para consolarme, deslizando su mano a veces por debajo de mi ropa; me levantaba cogiéndome por la cintura para que llegue a los anaqueles más altos o las ramas de algunos árboles cuando quería algo de ahí, presionaba *sin querer* sus dedos contra mi abdomen o trasero. La vez que me caí y raspé la pierna, el viejo me hizo remangar el pantalón, y se demoró una eternidad en limpiarla y vendarla…..frotando cada vez más arriba de mis muslos…cómo no me di cuenta?

Sin embargo, lo de esta mañana sí hizo sonar las campanas de alarma en mi cabeza. Luego de lo que pasara con la caldera –y me reprendieran por ello- me fui a bañar a la laguna. Cuando ya estaba por terminar se apareció el viejo. Me dijo que planeaba bañarse también; yo respondí que estaba bien, que yo ya me iba. Salí del agua para vestirme –estúpidamente olvidé mi toalla- y él estaba ya cerca de mí con una toalla en la mano. Cuando iba a aceptarla él me cogió de la mano para llevarme más cerca suyo y empezar a secarme. Antes de que pudiera protestar, él ya estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo con la toalla pero algo no se sentía bien…..la forma en que se movían sus manos, como me acariciaba a veces….era…..no sé. Hacía que me retorciera bajo su toque.

"Eres un niño muy lindo." Dijo con una voz rasposa, con sus labios tocando levemente mi oreja, colocando una mano tosca en mi cadera derecha y deslizando un dedo por la raja de mis nalgas. Levanté la vista y sus ojos no eran los de siempre. Ya había visto esa mirada en otros hombres, en los que nos encontramos durante el viaje, los que-…..me liberé de su agarre, asustado pero resuelto, me vestí rápidamente y me fui de ahí…..no le ví el resto del día…hasta que fue de noche, pero no sabía que se trataba de él…..lo que pasó hace unas horas y que me mantiene despierto aún, no lo ví venir…..

_Flashback_

Es la cuarta noche que paso en Ueda y no puedo conciliar el sueño así que me dirijo a la habitación de Jinpachi como veces anteriores para dormir con su abrigo. Lo primero que noto al llegar al lugar es que Verónica no está en la puerta. Qué extraño. Al abrir la puerta veo que el cuarto está más oscuro que otras veces pues las ventanas están tapadas. No veo nada! A tientas me acerco al futón de Jinpachi y encuentro su abrigo. Cuando voy a cubrirme con él y recostarme en el futón, una mano me coge de la muñeca. Del susto lanzo un pequeño grito y alguien me manda callar…..es la voz de Jinpachi.

"Tranquilo Kamanosuke, sólo soy yo. Ésta es mi habitación después de todo. Qué haces aquí?" él, aquí? Milagro! me parece raro que no intuya a qué he venido, él no suele ser tan despistado. Le digo que sigo teniendo pesadillas y que sólo venía por su abrigo, que si me lo presta le dejaré en paz. Aún estoy un poco molesto con él por desaparecer todos los días, qué le puedo hacer.

"Mi abrigo? No, no…..por qué mejor no duermes aquí? Tengo algo que será de mayor ayuda para controlar tus pesadillas…" me quita el abrigo de las manos y me recuesta en el futón. Me pega a su cuerpo de tal manera que mi espalda está contra su pecho mientras su brazo derecho me envuelve de lado….se siente diferente, no sé cómo pero es así. Para calmar mi incomodidad, le reprocho el que vaya al pueblo sin mí, dejándome aburrido aquí. Él se disculpa y dice que va a hacer algo para compensarme por ponerme tan tenso. Me pide que me relaje y le deje proceder…me pide que confíe en él.

"Esto te relajará, ya verás…" dice muy cerca de mi oído. Su mano derecha masajea mis hombros lentamente, y de a pocos va bajando por mi espalda….apretando y sobando…el polo que uso es corto, así que cuando su mano llega a la mitad de mi espalda, toca mi piel….esto me hace temblar, no parecen sus manos…

"Tienes una piel muy suave, sabías?" cuando llega a mi espalda baja, siento que su dedo pulgar se mete por debajo de mis pantalones, bajándolos un poco, frotando ahí…mi cuerpo se tensa de inmediato "No te resistas Yuri…es por tu bien...déjate llevar" dice plantando un beso en mi oreja….él nunca ha hecho eso antes….ahora su mano va hacia adelante, sobando mis caderas hasta llegar a mi abdomen descubierto…..esto, esto ya no es normal. Por qué Jinpachi está haciendo esto?

"Te quiero pequeño. Tú me quieres?" la punta de su lengua se mete en mi oreja y se siente extraño…..un sonido de protesta sale de mi boca. Su mano soba mi abdomen y migra más al sur haciéndome abrir grande los ojos que no sabía había cerrado. Cuando cojo su mano con la mía para detenerle, ésta se mete debajo de mi pantalón y agarra mi pene y testículos en su puño, acercándome más a su cuerpo.

"Ahng! Jinpachi! Q-qué haces?!"

"Vamos precioso, no me has extrañado? Yo sí. Sólo quiero demostrarte cuánto de una manera diferente. Después de esta noche ya no tendrás más pesadillas, sólo soñarás conmigo, con esto…" dice forzadamente, como jadeando. La voz de Jinpachi suena extraña, no sólo por su tono, sino-….su otra mano levanta mi cabello y él me besa en la parte de atrás del cuello….la mano que coge mis partes íntimas comienza a frotarlas rítmicamente y yo dejo salir un pequeño gemido. "Muy bien, no te reprimas. Sé un buen chico. Déjame amarte y disfrútalo." Lleva su cara hacia adelante, lamiendo mi mejilla, su lengua intentando meterse en mi boca semiabierta. No me muevo del shock hasta que siento como su erección se frota contra mis muslos insistentemente… qué mierda está pasando!? Muevo mi cuerpo intentando zafarme y le propino un codazo en el ojo, creo, pues él grita de dolor y me suelta. Aprovecho esta chance y me arrastro lejos del futón.

Cuando volteo a verle, una de las cortinas que tapaba la ventana se ha corrido y la luz de la luna ilumina parte de la habitación…..para mi horror –o alivio, ya no sé, estoy muy confundido-, el hombre que está echado en el futón no es Jinpachi. Se trata del viejo Okita, quien ahora se está sobando el ojo….parece que también codeé su nariz pues sangra un poco.

"Vamos, no me mires así. Qué bien que lo estabas disfrutando cuando pensabas que era tu amigo…" mentira! Yo no-¡! Aprieto mis puños de rabia pero no digo nada….creo que aún no salgo de mi espanto. "Te vi pasar las noches aquí solo y decidí complacerte esta vez. Te gustó mi interpretación? Lo suave de tu piel bajo mis dedos me hizo equivocarme, perdí su voz por un instante, pero si vuelves aquí conmigo, te prometo que no volverá a suceder…." Maldigo su nombre y él sólo se ríe. Cuando ya me dispongo a salir, veo consternado como el viejo sostiene una tela en sus manos…..sin que me diese cuenta, ha removido la tela que yo usaba alrededor de la cintura, como una especie de cinturón (una que lleva mi nombre bordado. Se lo puse pues no me gusta que cojan mis cosas)…..se está masturbando con ella diciendo mi nombre…abro la puerta y me voy de ahí corriendo.

_-Fin del flashback-_

Después de eso me encerré en mi habitación y no puedo conciliar el sueño hasta ahora. Va a amanecer en un par de horas. Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Se supone que todo iba a estar mejor una vez que regresáramos a Ueda. No sólo los demás me ignoran y ahora están molestos conmigo, sino que también hay un pervertido que me persigue. Es peor que antes! No sé que hacer ni a quien recurrir. Y quién me creería si le cuento? Seguro el otro negaría todo y al final a quién le creerían? Al viejo buena gente, amigo de todos o a mí, el chico problema?

No, mejor me olvido de todo y cierro la boca. El viejo no va a hablar y pienso evadirle como la plaga…..tampoco puedo irme de aquí…estoy atrapado…..por qué sucedió todo esto?

**Jinpachi's POV**

Estos últimos 4 días han sido geniales. Como trabajo de noche en el bar, tengo parte del día libre para dormir y salir con Kakei a hacer negocios. Indagando sobre el paradero de mi embarcación, descubro que han ido al continente. Casi me había olvidado que por estas fechas habíamos planeado un gran negocio por esas tierras. Les recalqué mil veces que era imperativo hacer ese trato. No volverán en semanas así que tengo tiempo para pensar en qué hacer cuando regresen…..Me gustaría irme con ellos pero tengo obligaciones aquí. No sólo me refiero a Sanada, sino con el resto…..en especial con los niños. La guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina y ellos no tienen los medios para defenderse…..me gustaría llevármelos conmigo pero dudo que eso sea posible…..para empezar no sé si mi tripulación me aceptará como capitán si me ven como estoy ahora.

Aunque tal vez eso no represente un problema. Sanada ha mandado traer un hechicero que puede ayudarnos con esto. Llegará al castillo en dos días. Ha estado de viaje por eso no ha podido venir antes. Espero que en verdad nos pueda ayudar. También, Ana y yo ya hicimos las paces después de lo que pasó ese día….después que me contara lo que sucedió cuando la dejé al cuidado de Kamanosuke…

_Flashback_

Ya es más de media mañana. Cuando me dirijo a buscar a Kakei diviso a Ana. Perfecto, justo quería preguntarle cómo le fue anoche. Una vez que Kamanosuke estaba muy tomado, me contó que Ana le recordaba a su madre, cuando ésta le hablaba a regañadientes para ordenarle algo, mirándole con sus "ojos de pescado muerto" fue la expresión que usó. Jaja, que ocurrente! por eso sabía que si ella era quien le hacía volver al castillo, él iría de inmediato para no tener que verla ni oírla. Nos saludamos y le pregunto por anoche.

"No pasó nada. Le vi dirigirse hacia lo profundo del bosque y le hice volver sin problemas." Eso es exactamente lo que me esperaba. Ya estoy por retirarme cuando ella agrega algo más. "Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por él. La única amenaza que había ya no lo es. Comprobé eso anoche." No sé de qué me habla y se lo digo, para que elabore más.

"Jinro, el ninja. Sospechaba de él como asesino de niños pero eso ha quedado descartado. Anoche atacó a Kamanosuke pero sin intención de matarlo. Parecía asqueado por su presencia, más no lo suficiente como para eliminarlo. Simplemente no le gustan los niños pequeños….hay gente así." Estoy desconcertado. Sabía de la existencia de este sujeto por lo que me había contado Kakei pero no sabía que era una amenaza. Le pregunté cómo era que sabía eso y ella respondió que lo vio todo.

"Y tú dejaste que sucediera estando ahí presente? Qué clase de persona eres?!" estoy furioso, y decepcionado…

"Yo soy una ninja, si lo has olvidado. Por el bien de todos debía saber de qué era capaz este sujeto. No iba a dejar que maten al chico si es lo que estás insinuando. Kamanosuke entendería esto, él es un guerrero-"

"Él es un niño! Ya no puede defenderse como antes. Por eso te pedí que le cuidaras, Ana!"

"No, me dijiste que le devolviera al castillo si se alejaba demasiado y eso hice. Tú me conoces, sabes cuáles son mis prioridades, así que no te hagas el sorprendido. Cuando le pregunté si le había sucedido algo, él no me dijo que fue atacado. No tienes por qué tratarle como un bebé. Puede soportarlo." Siento como la sangre me hierve y me quedo en silencio para tranquilizarme. No tiene ni idea por lo que hemos pasado! Sé que puede soportarlo pero quisiera que no fuera así. Ya ha aguantado bastante. Pensé que Ana ya había abandonado su postura de mujer cruel y fría luego de nuestro último enfrentamiento, luego de que habláramos.

"Si tanto te disgustan mis métodos, no vuelvas a pedirme algo así. Además, no me agradan los niños." Lo dice en su tono frío de siempre…..antes lo encontraba sexy pero ahora entiendo por qué le molesta tanto a Kamanosuke. Le digo que no volverá a suceder y me voy de ahí.

_-fin del flashback-_

Después de eso fui a hablar con Yuri y, muy sutilmente, quise tentarlo a que me cuente de su ataque pero no dijo nada. Nuestra conversación fue algo atípica, no fue natural como otras veces…tal vez son ideas mías. Kakei me llamó y me despedí de Yuri. Tal vez deba darle su espacio, no hostigarle con mi presencia como dice Ana, tratándole como *bebé*. Pueda ser eso lo que tenía a Yuri tan tenso cuando conversamos, quería ir a hacer otras cosas y yo le estaba reteniendo…..le pregunté a Kakei por ese sujeto, el ninja, y me dijo que había partido temprano a los límites del reino para cuidar la frontera por un tiempo. Supongo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme entonces, le daré su espacio al chico. Aprovecharé el tiempo para juntar el dinero que me hace falta….espero que le guste mi sorpresa.

Los siguientes días fueron de lo más relajados. La paso muy bien en el bar y ya he hecho algunos amigos. Casi no veo a los otros, así que mañana regresaré por la tarde para ver en qué andan. Mi tiempo libre se terminó, mi jefe me llama. Boto mi cigarrillo y me dirijo hacia la cantina de nuevo….dormiré esta noche aquí y volveré al castillo mañana en la tarde….tal vez deba llevar una botella de sake para la cena, suena bien….

* * *

_Pasado mañana viene el siguiente capítulo :3_

_Maia, gracias por tu comentario XD un adelanto: este asunto no termina ahí ;) _


	28. II: Chapter 5: Fire!

_No tiene nada que ver con la historia pero igual lo pongo: tengo frío. En capítulos subsiguientes (que ya estoy escribiendo) coincidentemente (o no) ya hace más frío en Ueda y lo que siento ahora me está ayudando a redactarlo jeje XD._

_Ahora, de vuelta con la historia ;)_

* * *

La mañana del quinto día en Ueda fue como cualquier otra, por lo menos para la mayoría de los Braves. Cada uno seguía inmerso en su rutina. Rokuro atendiendo a Sanada y haciendo los preparativos necesarios para la llegada del hechicero pasado-mañana. Saizou estaba patrullando, así que Ana e Izanami habían decidido ir al pueblo por provisiones. Kakei estaba entrenando a Seikai en el uso de armas de fuego. Le había conseguido una pequeña escopeta de cañón corto. Como los días previos ya le había enseñado lo básico (partes del arma, cómo cargarla, armarla y desarmarla, a disparar, etc) ahora estaban practicando tiro al blanco. Benmaru se encargaba de colocar de nuevo los blancos en su sitio. Kakei estaba muy orgulloso de su pupilo. Sasuke procuraba mantenerse lejos de sus sesiones de tiro pues los disparos asustaban a sus mascotas, así que había decidido quedarse en el castillo, ayudando a Rokuro con algunas de sus asignaciones.

Jinpachi no había vuelto, pues pensaba regresar todavía al caer la tarde para pasar el resto del día con sus compañeros. Aprovechando que el cuarto del pirata estaba vacío, Okita se escabulló sin que nadie lo viera, hasta la entrada del mismo e, imitando la voz de Jinpachi, ordenó, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, a la pantera que se retirara de ahí. Guiándola con su voz y sin dejarse ver, dejó al animal en medio del bosque antes de volver al cuarto para poner en marcha su plan.

Kamanosuke desconocía lo que los demás estaban haciendo. Después de tomar el desayuno que le habían dejado en la puerta, pasó casi toda la mañana encerrado en su cuarto. No quería encontrarse con nadie, en especial con el viejo Okita. Sabía que el tipo seguiría molestándole así que iba a evitarlo lo más posible hasta que perdiera el interés. Estaba cansado por la mala noche que había pasado y aún se sentía aturdido por los eventos de anoche también. No podía creer que se había dejado engañar de esa manera. Sabía que algo estaba mal, mucho antes de que el viejo le tocara inapropiadamente, pero no hizo nada pues era la voz de Jinpachi la que escuchaba y él confiaba en el pirata…..aunque quisiera contarle lo que pasó, con qué cara le explicaría eso? Cómo le diría que no se defendió en un inicio?...No, mejor era quedarse callado y olvidar todo.

Casi al medio día, Yuri deja su habitación y va a buscar algo de comer en la cocina. Como no ve a Rokuro ahí, entra sigilosamente y coge unos panes. Era todo lo que había a su alcance y además no quería cometer el mismo error de la otra vez….estaba desanimado y no creía poder aguantar un reproche hoy. Con su escaso almuerzo, se retira al bosque para comer rodeado de árboles, recostado en uno de ellos. Al poco rato siente la presencia de alguien más.

"Hola pequeñín! Te he estado buscando desde temprano. Solo de nuevo?" ya su cara no era la del viejo amable que aparentaba ser frente a todos los demás. Sonreía pero su mirada era perversa y eso le causó escalofríos a Yuri. El niño se levanta de su sitio presto para escapar de ser necesario, intentando no demostrar su ansiedad. Yuri le exige al viejo que se vaya, apretando los puños, poniendo todo su coraje en ese pedido.

"Irme? Pero si he venido ha terminar lo que empezamos ayer. En verdad te quiero y no puedes negar que te gustaron mis caricias. Vamos, voy a ser muy gentil contigo…" Yuri se aleja lo más que puede y le arroja una piedra al otro, desafiante. Aunque no le hizo daño, Okita estaba molesto.

"Supongo que tu amigo moreno no sabe como te excita que te toquen. Debe creer que eres un niño inocente que busca cariño, uh? Pues vamos a quitarle la venda de los ojos a ver como reacciona." Yuri no entendía lo que el otro decía. De su boca sólo salían mentiras, estaba seguro que el viejo sólo quería engañarle, pero esta vez no se dejaría. "Qué crees que piense cuando encuentre esa tela que tiene tu nombre bordado cubierta de semen, en SU cuarto?" A Yuri se le abrieron mucho los ojos.

"Pero yo no fui quien-fuiste tú quien hizo eso!"

"Ah~ más él no sabe eso. Sólo verá esa prenda que te pertenece cubierta en ese líquido lechoso y qué crees que concluirá?" Yuri no sabía qué decir, entendía muy bien lo que él otro estaba insinuando. "Se sentirá asqueado y seguramente no querrá verte más. Cuando eso pase, yo seré el único a quien podrás recurrir. Te estaré esperando." Con una sonrisa perversa en dirección de Yuri, Okita desaparece entre los árboles.

**Yuri's POV**

El viejo ya se fue pero mi cuerpo sigue temblando. Todavía estoy procesando todo lo que acaba de decirme. Por qué…..por qué tenía que hacerme esto?! Ya es suficiente con que el resto esté molesto conmigo, cuando se enteren de esto me aborrecerán, en especial Jinpachi. Ya no seré sólo el chico problema, me verán como un pervertido! Y yo no he hecho nada!...si pudiera….si pudiera deshacerme de esa tela, hacerla desaparecer…..tal vez no sea muy tarde. Si Jinpachi no ha vuelto aún, podría meterme en su cuarto y destruir la tela…..por favor Kami, qué aún no halla regresado!

Salgo corriendo en dirección del cuarto de Jinpachi. Para mi alivio él no está ahí. Parece que no ha regresado desde anoche. Verónica está caminando en círculos alrededor de la entrada. Parece nerviosa y agitada….aunque podría equivocarme, yo no hablo el idioma de los animales como Sasuke. Nos miramos un segundo antes de que ella baje la vista al suelo y yo entre al cuarto. Corro las cortinas para dejar entrar luz, intentando desaparecer cualquier señal de que alguien estuvo aquí anoche. Tiendo el futón apropiadamente y ordeno algunos objetos. Mientras hago todo esto, busco con la vista la dichosa tela. Al final la encuentro cerca de una pila de libros.

La tela tiene mi nombre bordado. Lo bordé yo mismo y Jinpachi lo sabe pues me vio hacerlo. Viviendo solo la mayor parte de mi vida, es lógico que sepa hacer estas cosas pero el pareció sorprendido. La tela está toda sucia, llena de—ag! Yo no pienso tocar eso! No hay manera que pueda levantarla para sacarla de aquí sin que me ensucie! El tiempo pasa y no sé que hacer. Jinpachi puede volver en cualquier momento. Ya es bastante extraño que no haya regresado aún. Se me ocurre algo. Veo unos fósforos y ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Arrugo algunos papeles y los pongo cerca a la tela. Enciendo el fósforo y prendo un papel que tengo en la mano antes de tirarlo sobre los demás. Los papeles comienzan a arder al igual que la maldita tela. Mientras espero que termine de quemarse para limpiar los restos, lleno una jarra con agua para apagar el fuego una vez que se haya quemado todo. Chispas y cenizas vuelan en el ambiente y me tapo la cara. Para mi horror, algunas chispas caen sobre el futón y unos libros, y estos se prenden en llamas también. Arrojo el agua para apagar el fuego pero no consigo hacerlo, no tengo suficiente. Las llamas crecen y me rodean…. Qué hago?!

Arrojo toda el agua que tengo a mi alcance pero el fuego sigue creciendo. Las paredes se están quemando también! Si no salgo pronto voy a morir quemado! Tengo que irme! Cuando voy a saltar por la ventana, veo el abrigo de Jinpachi…..el fuego le ha alcanzado por una esquina. Por mi culpa la habitación con todas las pertenencias de Jinpachi van a quedar reducidas a cenizas, al menos tengo que salvar algo y además…..necesito ese abrigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corro hasta el abrigo y apago el fuego que le quema, pisándolo con mi zapato. Recojo el abrigo del suelo y me dispongo a salir. El humo no me deja respirar bien. Extiendo mi mano para abrir la puerta pero una llamarada me alcanza y me quema ambos brazos. El dolor es intenso pero estoy desesperado….debo escapar ahora!

**Rokuro's POV**

Escucho conmoción fuera de las paredes del castillo y salgo a investigar. Sasuke me sigue de cerca. Llegamos hasta dónde está el cuarto de Jinpachi y éste está en llamas! Verónica está rugiendo y dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, muy cerca del fuego así que le pido a Sasuke que la llame pues se puede lastimar. El animal se acerca un poco a nosotros pero sus rugidos son más intensos y se mueve frenéticamente. Sasuke se pone pálido.

"Dice que Kamanosuke está dentro!" Saizou llega en ese preciso momento. Debe haber visto el fuego mientras patrullaba. Los dos estamos estupefactos. Por qué estaría Yuri dentro! Eso ya no importa; el fuego está consumiendo todo y no hay tiempo que perder si queremos salvarle. Nos acercamos al fuego, Saizou grita el nombre de Kamanosuke pero no hay respuesta. Busco a mi alrededor y diviso un pozo. Pido ayuda a Saizou y otros sirvientes que hay cerca y sacamos agua del pozo para apagar el fuego. La tarea es ardua y lenta. Saizou se me adelanta, está dispuesto a entrar al sitio en llamas cuando Sasuke dice que Yuri ha salido por una de las ventanas.

Mientras los demás siguen arrojando agua, Saizou y yo nos acercamos a Kamanosuke. Está cubierto de hollín, tanto sus ropas como su piel, lo que le da un aspecto sucio. Algunas puntas de su cabello lucen quemadas, así como su ropa, ahora negruzca. No parece tener heridas pero no puedo estar seguro, el gran abrigo que lleva consigo no me deja ver sus brazos y piernas. Está tosiendo. No se levanta del suelo hasta que ya puede respirar mejor…..qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí dentro? Acaso…

"Oye! Fuiste tú quien inició el fuego? Anda, responde!" Saizou se me adelanta de nuevo, preguntando rudamente lo que también había estado pensando. Sé que Yuri ha estado portándose *extraño*, no, difícil, los últimos días pero esto es demasiado. Por qué querría incendiar la habitación y pertenencias de Jinpachi? No tiene sentido…..

"…" nos mira un segundo con lo que parece ser cólera antes de bajar la mirada avergonzado. No le entiendo…

"Oye, te hice una pregunta, responde!" Saizou se le acerca y Yuri levanta el brazo como para protegerse. Qué piensa que le vamos a hacer? Cuando el ninja toca su brazo, Yuri hace una mueca de dolor y lo retira.

"Saizou, espera un segundo—" digo preocupado. Yuri puede estar herido. Quiero explicarle al ninja que el interrogatorio puede esperar pero él no me deja.

"No, Rokuro! Ésta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso! Ya no se trata que se meta en problemas, ahora los ocasiona adrede. No sé que se propone pero tiene que terminar. Al menos nos debe explicaciones. Cómo vamos a decirle a Jinpachi lo que ha ocurrido aquí? Sólo quedan cenizas." Saizou está muy cabreado, no sé como calmarle.

"Y-yo voy a pagar por todo, ok! No me voy a correr de esto!" exclama casi gritando Yuri. Nos mira molesto, apretando los puños como conteniéndose para no atacarnos…qué le pasa?

"En serio? Y con qué dinero, se puede saber? Y aunque consiguieras algo de dinero, nunca podrías pagar por todo, Yuri. Por lo que sé, varias de las cosas que habían dentro eran mandadas a hacer, como el futón, o sea bastante caros. Te tomaría una vida!" Saizou suena exasperado; Kamanosuke se ve como si alguien le hubiera golpeado duro…..no dice nada. Saizou avanza hacia él y Yuri sale corriendo de regreso al castillo. El ninja le dice que se detenga y va detrás suyo para alcanzarle pero Verónica se interpone en su camino en clara posición de ataque.

"Dice que le dejes en paz….que ya es suficiente." Traduce Sasuke. Saizo le responde diciendo si son sus palabras o las del gato, lo que ofende al niño. Sasuke añade que si insiste, Verónica está dispuesta a atacarle. Saizou se rasca la cabeza y se va hacia el bosque, cabreado y maldiciendo a todo mundo. Me parece o está más gruñón que antes? Verónica se relaja un poco y sale corriendo hacia el castillo. El fuego ya se ha apagado….le digo a los sirvientes que limpien los escombros y apilen a un lado lo que se pueda rescatar. Veo que en su huída, Yuri ha dejado caer el abrigo de Jinpachi así que lo recojo. Está un poco quemado y sucio…uh….como explicaré todo esto al pirata cuando vuelva si no comprendo qué ha pasado?

Sasuke y yo ingresamos al castillo. Me dirijo al cuarto de Yuri….quiero revisarle para ver si está herido….si tiene quemaduras necesito tratarlas pronto. Cuando llegamos a su puerta, Verónica está recostada al frente, bloqueando la entrada. Intento abrir la puerta pasando sobre ella, pero la pantera me ruge.

"Rokuro, no hagas eso….Verónica no quiere que nadie entre." Aunque me siento algo tonto haciendo esto, le explico al animal que sólo quiero ayudar, quiero ver si Yuri está bien.

"Dice que el *cachorro* desea estar solo. No se moverá de aquí hasta que su amo regrese….Dice que Jinpachi está cerca." No insisto más. Podría llamar a Yuri y pedirle que me deje entrar pero sería inútil. Le pido a Sasuke que traiga agua fresca, toallas limpias y vendajes, mientras yo espero por Jinpachi. Dejo a Verónica donde está y me dirijo a donde una vez estuvo el cuarto del pirata…una vez que le cuente lo ocurrido le pediré que no sea muy severo con Yuri….por suerte Sanada-san se encuentra en los campos de tiro, al otro extremo del castillo, junto a Kakei….después hablaré con él, seguro querrá saber sobre esto…no hay manera de ocultárselo….

**Jinpachi's POV**

Por fin estoy de vuelta en el castillo. He traído algunas botellas de sake para compartir durante la cena y algo de jugo de manzana para los niños. Uno de los dueños del bar tiene hijos y dice que esto les encanta, tendré que confiar en él. Cuánto más me voy acercando, siento el distintivo hedor de algo que se ha quemado. Apresuro el paso y logro divisar el origen del hedor: mi cuarto es ahora un montón de maderos quemados y mojados; escasas humaredas negras se elevan y desaparecen en el aire. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Antes de que pueda formar un pensamiento coherente al respecto, Rokuro sale a mi encuentro. Le pregunto qué ocurrió; él toma una honda bocanada de aire y comienza su explicación, con un semblante sombrío que me preocupa.

"No lo sé muy bien. Sasuke y yo sentimos el olor a quemado y cuando llegamos aquí, todo estaba en llamas. Tu pantera…Verónica…le dijo a Sasuke que Yuri estaba adentro y nos apresuramos a apagar el fuego para sacarle de ahí…" creo que mi corazón se detiene. Dios, que las siguientes palabras de Rokuro no sean para informarme que Yuri está…..tenía muchos libros y otras cosas inflamables ahí dentro, el lugar debe haber ardido como una antorcha, oh Dios!...

"No pongas esa cara. Aún no sabemos si Yuri fue quien causó el incendio y además-"

"Eso no importa! Dime, lograron sacarle? Dónde está Kamanosuke?" mi voz suena extraña a mis propios oídos. Mi corazón se acelera anticipando las malas noticias. Es por eso que Rokuro luce sombrío? Le han enviado a darme las malas noticias?

"No, pero él logró escapar por su cuenta a tiempo por una de las ventanas con tu abrigo en brazos." Él me entrega ese artículo de ropa. Está algo chamuscado por uno de los extremos y sucio pero íntegro. No entiendo nada. Yuri puso su vida en peligro por salvar esto? Qué locura! Le pregunto a Rokuro si el niño está bien y él responde que no sabe, que se encerró en su cuarto y Verónica no permite que nadie se acerque. Salgo en dirección del cuarto de Yuri sin mirar atrás pero sé que Rokuro me sigue, creo que quiere hablarme de algo más. A medio camino Saizou aparece de entre las sombras y se nos une. Me dice que hay unas cosas que tengo que saber antes de verle.

"Yuri ha estado actuando más raro que de costumbre. Además de molestar a Izanami como siempre solía hacer, ahora va más allá. Rompió varias cosas en la cocina que Rokuro iba a usar para la cena. Malogró la caldera mientras los otros niños estaban dentro, haciendo que se enfermen. Y lo peor de todo, robó una de las armas que Kakei guarda en el depósito y casi me dispara en la cabeza! Y no termina ahí, dejó el depósito abierto y algunas armas desaparecieron. Me tomó un día entero recuperarlas todas. Y ahora esto! Si lo hace para llamar la atención, te pediría que le digas que se detenga. Al menos a ti te escucha." Finaliza Saizou. La verdad estoy sorprendido, no sabía nada de eso y les digo eso mismo. Kakei no me había comentado nada sobre lo de las armas tal vez para no incomodarme pero me hubiera gustado que lo hubiera hecho. Es verdad que Yuri es desobediente y arriesgado cuando le dejan de lado pero esto me parece exagerado. Esa vez que le pedí que no fuera a la parte del frente del bar lo hizo apenas le di la espalda más estoy seguro que no lo hizo por llamar la atención. Una vez me comentó que solía meterse en muchos problemas cuando era niño; nunca me contó que clase de problemas pero volvía locos a sus padres, me imagino. Será eso? Pero ellos le ignoraban, ese no es el caso ahora….

"Por qué tendría que llamar la atención? No pasa el día con alguno de ustedes? O con alguien?" Sé que yo no he estado mucho en el castillo por cuestiones laborales pero ellos sí. Además, yo fui el último en unirme al grupo, no siempre estuve aquí para hacerle compañía. La vez que conversamos, días atrás, Yuri tampoco pidió ir conmigo como otras veces, así que supuse quería tiempo para sí luego del viaje. Me habré equivocado?

Rokuro dice que ha estado ocupado con los asuntos concernientes a Sanada y el manejo del castillo. Sabe que Benmaru y Seikai andan juntos todo el tiempo, y entrenan con Kakei, y que Sasuke pasa el día con sus animales y ocasionalmente con los demás pero eso es todo. Saizou argumenta que ha estado ocupado patrullando solo o con Ana y que el resto del tiempo Izanami lo tiene de aquí para allá con sus caprichos. Ninguno me supo decir dónde estaba o qué hacía Yuri todo el día. Lo veían o muy temprano en la mañana o a la hora de la cena…..Esto no me gusta. Les informo que necesito hablar con él pronto y vamos a su cuarto.

Sasuke está ahí esperando por nosotros, sosteniendo varios objetos en sus manos. Rokuro me explica que no sabe si el niño está herido y quiere que me cerciore de eso. Tomo los implementos que carga Sasuke. Verónica se levanta y soba su cabeza contra mi pierna. No necesito que Sasuke me diga que está contenta de verme. Verónica de repente al ver a Saizou le gruñe y le hace retroceder unos pasos. Yo la tranquilizo y se detiene. Me pregunto si ha sucedido algo entre ellos dos. Sin anunciar mi presencia entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás mio…

Yuri está echado de espaldas a mi…su cabello es lo único que puedo ver y está quemado en las puntas, el resto de su ropa luce sucio, negruzco. Sé que no duerme….se ve tan frágil tendido ahí en el futón, y tan miserable. Nunca me ha gustado ver niños sufriendo, adultos me tiene sin cuidado pero niños….a pesar de lo que sucedió luego con mi padre, tuve una infancia casi normal. Hubo momentos tristes más el señor siempre estuvo ahí para reconfortarme. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Yuri en estos momentos. Desde que empezó este viaje he seguido mis instintos y han sido acertados la mayor parte del tiempo así que debo confiar en ellos ahora.

"Kamanosuke, me enteré de lo que pasó. No estoy molesto. Puedes voltear a verme, por favor?" su cuerpo se tensa pero no hace ningún intento por levantarse. No querrá hacerlo o estará muy lastimado? "No tienes que explicarme nada si no quieres, sólo déjame verte." Después de un momento en silencio, Yuri se mueve y se sienta en el futón sin mirarme a la cara…se ve maltratado pero la sábana aún cubre gran parte de su cuerpo y brazos así que no sé si tiene heridas ahí.

"Yo te voy a pagar todo. Tengo algo de dinero escondido bajo esas tablas del piso. El resto te lo puedo ir pagando de a pocos cuando-"

"No necesito que me pagues nada Yuri. No creo que hayas querido quemar todo el lugar para quedar atrapado dentro, así que fue un accidente. Los accidentes pasan, no me debes nada por eso. Sólo vine a ver si estabas herido. Las cosas se pueden remplazar, la gente no." Sigue mirando el suelo, tiembla un poco. Me siento en frente suyo para verle mejor, colocando la jarra con agua al lado mío, al igual que las toallas y vendajes. Retiro suavemente la sábana que le cubre y él hace una mueca de dolor….sus antebrazos están enrojecidos. No es una quemadura grave, sanará pronto pero necesita ser lavada. Remojo la toalla en el agua, exprimo el exceso de líquido, y la froto contra la enrojecida piel. Se nota que le duele pero no se queja.

"Me han dicho que te has metido en muchos problemas últimamente. Lo de hoy tiene que ver con eso?" Yuri agita su cabeza negativamente. Entonces se trata de un evento separado. Sigo lavando sus antebrazos muy despacio. El agua fría alivia el dolor de a pocos y ya no parece molestarle tanto.

"No fue mi intención." Dice bajito. No sé si se refiere a lo de hoy o días anteriores. Parece que quiere decir más. "Todos están muy ocupados desde que llegamos, cada uno en lo suyo y me mandaban para otra parte ya sea porque no tienen tiempo o porque soy muy chico para algo o porque soy mucho problema y qué se yo. No quise entrometerme en sus importantes actividades así que intenté valerme por mí mismo y fue entonces que las cosas salieron mal." Le dejo hablar. Cuando se pone así necesita ventilar lo que lleva dentro para calmarse. Termino de limpiar sus heridas y comienzo a vendarlas.

"Quise pescar algo para el almuerzo pero no pude así que fui a coger algo de la cocina. Los hongos me gustan mucho, intenté tomarlos pero como soy estúpidamente pequeño los boté del estante y me caí. Rokuro estaba furioso! Así que ya no me volví a aparecer por ahí." Su antebrazo derecho está totalmente vendado así que paso al otro.

"Cuando quise darme un baño, el agua no estaba como me gusta así que bajé al cuarto de calderas para subir la temperatura e hice algo que la malogró. Creo que fue cuando traté de mover una manija, no estoy seguro. Como quemaba la pateé fuerte para moverla y se salió. En fin, todos estaban molestos conmigo. Sasuke, Seikai y Benmaru se refriaron. Si Benmaru te dice que lo hice a propósito para molestarle es mentira, yo ni siquiera sabía que estaban en los baños." Termino de vendar su brazo y con la toalla húmeda en mano le pido permiso para limpiar su cara llena de hollín.

"Seguro Saizou te dijo que le quise disparar en la cabeza. Pues no es así. Estaba aburrido y aunque no me gustan las armas, parecía que los otros se estaban divirtiendo así que saqué una del depósito y fui al bosque a disparar. Yo ni sabía que Saizou estaba ahí! Se molestó conmigo y me quitó el arma! Admito que fui un idiota al no cerrar con llave el depósito pero nunca imaginé que se llevarían las armas….si quieres no me creas, pero en verdad soy así de inútil ahora…" Debe haber pasado por lo mismo cuando era niño. Ignorado por sus padres e intentando valerse por sí solo, habrá causado caos en su casa, era de esperarse. Sé que Rokuro, Saizou y Sasuke no se han movido de sus sitios y deben estar escuchando todo esto…espero que así sea, no tengo ganas de repetirles todo lo que me ha dicho Yuri. Paso a limpiar sus dedos uno a uno.

"No veo por qué habría de dudar de ti. Y no eres un inútil, tus capacidades están limitadas únicamente, eres un niño pequeño ahora. El hechicero va a venir dentro de poco. Si es capaz de revertir el hechizo pronto volverás a ser el de antes y todo quedará olvidado." Levanto su barbilla para que me mire a la cara pero él se voltea.

"Si eso llegara a pasar creo que lo primero que haría sería irme de Ueda. Ya no me gusta estar aquí…" eso me coge de sorpresa. Me imagino que se debe haber sentido mal al ser amonestado por los demás pero tanto como para irse? "Aunque creo que las pesadillas me seguirán a dónde vaya. Estoy harto, no sé cómo frenarlas…" uh?...mierda! Soy un idiota. Estaba tan preocupado en saber de mi barco y otras cosas que olvidé que a Yuri le hacía falta mi abrigo para dormir.

"Es por eso que rescataste el abrigo de entre las llamas?" él duda un segundo, como pensando su respuesta concienzudamente antes de decir que sí. Le pregunto por qué no me dijo nada, a lo que él responde. "Quise hacerlo pero no te encontré."….me siento terrible. Seguramente me estuvo buscando de noche y salvo la primera noche, todas las demás las he pasado fuera. Cojo de nuevo su cara con mi mano y le pido perdón mirándole a los ojos. Él me dice que no importa, que yo no soy su responsabilidad después de todo.

"Te equivocas Kamanosuke. Te dije que nada cambiaría cuando volviéramos a Ueda y no fue así. Espero estar a tiempo para enmendar ese error. De ser así, aceptarías quedarte en Ueda, reconsiderarías la idea de marcharte de aquí?" Los ojos de Yuri reflejan duda y no responde nada. Temo que incluso se marche aún si el hechicero es incapaz de regresarlo a la normalidad. Su silencio me pone nervioso. Debe haber algo más que le impulsa a marcharse….

"Tu deseo de irte, tiene que ver algo con el incendio de hoy?" es un apuesta arriesgada pero no tengo más. El incendio y las razones detrás del mismo son de lo único que no hemos hablado. Sus ojos verdes me miran asustados. Por qué? Tiene que ver con ello entonces. Le digo que sea lo que sea que me vaya a decir, no pienso juzgarle por ello. No parece convencido así que le doy mi palabra que así será. Resignadamente, acepta pero dice que ahora está muy cansado y quiere dormir, que mañana me dirá el resto.

En verdad luce cansado así que concedo su pedido. No debe haber dormido bien a causa de las pesadillas. Le pido que se cambie de ropa mientras le traigo algo de comer antes de que se vaya a dormir. Al salir por la puerta, como lo esperaba, los 3 chicos siguen ahí. Parecen apesadumbrados. Quieren hablar conmigo pero les hago callar. Les digo que hablaremos mañana, que ahora sólo quiero llevarle a Yuri algo de comer, que sería mejor si no están cerca rondando. Rokuro me acompaña a la cocina en silencio, llena una bandeja con comida suficiente para dos personas y me la entrega. Parece que quiere decirme algo pero justo en ese momento aparece Sanada (quien ya debe haberse enterado de lo ocurrido) y él va a hablar con él. Yo me despido de ambos.

De regreso en la habitación, Yuri se ha cambiado de ropa y ahora lleva el cabello suelto. Se ve mejor que antes pero aún parece tenso. Nos sentamos a comer y no sé como romper el silencio. Nunca le había visto tan retraído. Cuando está por terminar, su cabeza se yergue como si hubiese tenido una revelación y me mira de frente.

"Dónde vas a dormir?" oh! No me había puesto a pensar en eso. Yuri aún tiene pesadillas y aunque sé que dormir con su *manta de seguridad* le ayuda, creo que se sentiría mejor si me quedo con él….yo me sentiría mejor si me quedo a su lado esta noche. Le pregunto si tiene un futón extra y responde que sí.

"Me dejarías pasar la noche aquí? Por los viejos tiempos?" esperaba sacar una sonrisa de Kamanosuke pero al contrario parece consternado, aprehensivo. Acaso dije algo malo? Le digo que si no quiere no tiene que hacerlo pero él niega con la cabeza y dice que no hay problema, que si quiere me puedo quedar con su habitación, él ya verá que hace. Sé que se siente mal por lo sucedido pero esto ya es el colmo, no sé cómo quitarle este aire tristeza que transmite ahora. Desde cuándo está así? Espero que lo que piensa contarme mañana aclare las cosas.

"Si quieres hacerme un favor o compensarme por el incendio, entonces vuelve a ser el de antes. Eso ya pasó, olvídalo. Lo importante es que estás bien. No vale la pena martirizarse por unos cuantos cachivaches." Acaricio afectuosamente la parte superior de su cabeza y él parece relajarse. Extiendo el futón extra en el suelo y me acomodo sobre él. Yuri hace lo mismo en el suyo y, cuando está recostado, le cubro con mi abrigo, acercándole un poco a mi lado. Él, inexplicablemente se tensa por un segundo antes de envolverse más en el abrigo. Sus párpados se están cerrando ya. Apago las velas y me echo en el futón. No puedo evitar pensar por lo que debe haber pasado Yuri, rodeado por el fuego y sin poder respirar bien a causa del humo….una muerte horrible, morir quemado….volteo a verle y coloco mi mano sobre su cabeza para certificar que en verdad está bien, a pesar de todo….hng, no voy a poder conciliar el sueño pronto….

* * *

_El siguiente capítulo sale el miércoles. Colgué éste ahora pues tengo un fin de semana bastante ocupado :P  
_

_Anita, gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra saber que todavía siguen la historia a pesar de ser larga XD Escribir sobre un Yuri deprimido como el de aquí da pena, pero las cosas mejoran para él y los demás...por lo menos por un tiempo, algunas cosas deben cambiar claro. Oh! y el hechicero ya viene XD serán buenas noticias?  
_


	29. II: Chapter 6: Confessions

_Lo importante es reconocer que se ha actuado mal y enmendar errores….a veces alguien debe morir en el proceso y empieza con O, le sigue una k….quién será? Jeje XD Las cosas entre los chicos mejoran, eso sí. Algo así querías Anita? :3_

* * *

**Yukimura´s POV**

Ya han pasado 5 días desde que mis Braves que habían estado desaparecidos volvieron a Ueda. Claro que no esperaba que volvieran como lo hicieron. Es de no creer. Nunca imaginé volver a ver a Rokuro lucir tan joven. Su expresión no ha cambiado mucho, incluso desde pequeño siempre fue un niño serio y bien educado….tal vez algo rígido. Quiero pensar que desde que está a mi lado he influido en él si quiera un poco, haciendo que no sea tan serio todo el tiempo pero no puedo competir contra años de entrenamiento y acondicionamiento, además parece que su carácter es así. No me quejo, es divertido hacerlo salir de su zona de seguridad esporádicamente. Claro que, para el beneficio y seguridad de todos, espero que todos vuelvan a la normalidad pronto. Necesito a mis guerreros.

Todos ellos están diferentes. No, no sólo su físico es el que ha cambiado; sus actitudes y comportamientos han variado en algo. Como sólo tengo a Rokuro de referencia, pues le conozco desde que era un niño, diría que se han revertido. Sí, Rokuro aún mantiene ese aire solemne y correcto de su yo adulto, pero ahora ha vuelto a la expresividad que tenía a los 17 años, cuando todavía quería *arreglarme*. Jaja, era tan divertido verlo frustrado cuando no conseguía ningún progreso conmigo, no podía ocultarlo como aprendió luego. Cuando se dio cuenta que me daba gracia empezó a suprimir las frustraciones de su rostro…..una pena. En cambio ahora ha vuelto todo eso…..pero hay algo más. Y no es culpa del hechizo, creo que tiene que ver con el viaje. Sé que no me ha dicho todo pero por lo que ha compartido conmigo, pasaron por duros momentos durante su retorno.

Rokuro siempre ha vivido entre las paredes seguras de un palacio, debe haberle chocado estar frente a frente con otras realidades. No es que las desconociera pero es distinto haber leído o escuchado sobre cómo es escalar una montaña a escalarla uno mismo. Le debe haber afectado, pero lo que más me llama la atención es cómo habla ahora de los otros, sus compañeros de viaje, en especial de los *niños*. No le hice notar nada la primera vez para no interrumpir su relato pero me sorprendió bastante que se refiriera a Kamanosuke, Seikai y Sasuke como niños. Lucen como tales claro, sin embargo me es difícil imaginar que estos 3 bravos guerreros se dejen tratar como tales. Y ahí es donde comienzan una serie de cambios, que no han pasado desapercibidos por Ana, Kakei y yo (Benmaru parece muy emocionado como para que le importe), e incluso ellos mismos, aunque sólo hasta cierto punto.

Saizou, el flamante líder de mis Braves, está más cascarrabias que antes, incluso conmigo (la figura de autoridad por aquí), y le lanza unas miraditas indiscretas a Izanami que son para reírse. (Cuando le dije de qué me reía, ayer, el temido ninja se ruborizó. Es para no creer). Jinpachi es al que menos conozco y del que puedo decir ha cambiado menos pero por lo que me dice Rokuro es bastante bueno lidiando con niños, especialmente con Kamanosuke; claro que no sé si eso tiene que ver con su condición o si siempre ha sido así. Sasuke es otro que sigue casi igual, aunque un tanto más apegado a la gente. Sí, cuando vino a vivir aquí me trataba con respeto y gustaba de mi presencia pero era Rokuro a quien buscaba regularmente, aunque con algo de timidez. Siempre tuvo en primer lugar a sus animales. Ahora, aunque aún pelea con Saizou (su rivalidad es cómica) se llevan mejor pero no estoy seguro que sea por su condición tampoco, creo que pasar tanto tiempo juntos les ha acercado. Para mí en lo único que han cambiado Seikai y Kamanosuke es que ahora se portan más aniñadamente, aunque sin dejar de ser ellos mismos…..o eso creía del loco pelirrojo hasta hace poco.

Como Yuri ya no persigue a Saizou –lo cual es desconcertante- no le he visto mucho en estos días. Desde que le dije durante la cena de bienvenida que parecía una linda niñita y que me gustaría verle con un moño en la cabeza (intenté ponerle dicho moño) me evita a toda costa. Jaja! Para alguien que se vestía de mujer para robar, esos comentarios no deberían irritarle tanto. O esa noche cuando no quiso comer lo que preparó Izanami, fue hilarante! No tan gracioso como para hacerme desear tener mis propios hijos pronto pero sí lo suficiente como para soltar unas carcajadas. Definitivamente está más caprichoso, revoltoso y sensible que antes. Pero lo que me contó Rokuro ayer me ha hecho pensar todo de nuevo.

"Yuri incendió la habitación de Jinpachi" esas fueron sus palabras. No me supo decir el por qué, sólo que el chico logró escapar de las llamas a tiempo y que Jinpachi había hablado con él. Me contó todo a grandes rasgos, omitiendo varios detalles deliberadamente…..él no solía hacer eso. Al igual que sus relatos sobre el viaje, hay puntos que deja en blanco. No pienso forzarlo a decir nada si no quiere pero me gustaría al menos saber el por qué. No quiso que fuera a hablar con Kamanosuke tampoco, aclarando que ellos se harían cargo, y por *ellos* se refería a Saizou, Jinpachi y él mismo. Ése detalle captó mi atención.

Salvo por Sasuke, Rokuro siempre se mantuvo algo distante del resto de guerreros, incluidos los Braves que iba trayendo a vivir con nosotros al castillo. Era respetuoso y diligente en sus labores para con ellos, mostrando más agrado por unos que por otros (no lo decía con palabras pero podía darme cuenta) sin embargo era siempre distante, prefiriendo estar a mi lado. Ahora es uno de *ellos*. Me parece bien que haya estrechado sus lazos con Saizou y los demás, la confianza es fundamental durante una batalla, sin embargo me hizo sentir algo excluido cuando me pidió no intervenir. Incluso ahora en la mañana me ha pedido permiso para ausentarse durante algunas horas. Al parecer el problema con Yuri no está aún resuelto y planean hacer algo. No me dio detalles, no quise inmiscuirme tampoco.

…..Nunca antes me había excluido de nada, nunca antes me había ocultado información….nunca antes le había visto tan preocupado por algo que no tenga que ver conmigo o mis intereses. No puedo decirle que no, confío en su juicio y le debo mucho. Hace unos minutos me dejó el desayuno y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás…..No quiero pensar las implicaciones que pueda traer consigo esto, es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones….

**Normal POV**

Esa noche Jinpachi no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta varias horas después que Kamanosuke se durmiera. Aunque no podía ver bien por la escasa luz, era capaz de apreciar la silueta del niño. Casi inmediatamente luego de cubrirse con el abrigo se quedó dormido…."debe haber estado exhausto" pensó el pirata. Había sido muy descuidado al no prestar atención en ese detalle, al abocarse exclusivamente a lo relacionado con su barco y tripulación. Estar de nuevo en Ueda les hacía sentir seguridad y había forzado a todos a volver más o menos a sus rutinas de antes. El pirata llegó a pensar que Yuri había y quería hacer eso mismo, volver a sus asuntos…..no se puso a pensar que ya no sería capaz de ello.

Jinpachi, luego de pensarlo mucho, y viéndolo desde la perspectiva del niño, llegó a la conclusión de que Yuri estaba resentido con ellos, por dejarle de lado. Por eso no pidió ayuda pensando que sería ignorado nuevamente, y no debe haber sido fácil para alguien como él depender de otros para cosas tan simples como alimentarse y demás. La situación tenía remedio, pero lo del incendio era algo totalmente diferente. El pirata se levantó temprano, con los primeros rayos de sol. Ordenó la habitación, guardó su futón y se aseó un poco. Vio las botellas de sake y jugo de manzana que había traído ayer, cerca de la puerta. Yuri aún dormía así que cogió las botellas y salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido para dejar las botellas en la cocina.

"Qué hacen aquí?" Rokuro, Saizou y Sasuke estaban cerca de la puerta que era resguardada por Verónica, quien sólo se movió cuando vio salir a su amo.

"También queremos escuchar lo que Kamanosuke tiene que decir sobre el incendio. Si bien le hemos tratado injustamente respecto a los eventos anteriores, queremos que sepa que estamos dispuestos a oír su versión de la historia, sin juzgarle esta vez." Declara Rokuro, apologéticamente.

"Exacto. Aunque no entiendo que hace éste aquí." Suspira cansado Saizo señalando a Sasuke, quien se encontraba a su lado, dándole mimos a Verónica.

"También me interesa y no voy a dejar que hagas sentir mal a Kamanosuke. Eres un abusivo." Menciona algo molesto, Sasuke. Así comienza una pequeña discusión entre ambos ninjas que es silenciada por Jinpachi al poco rato. El pirata ve pasar un sirviente y le pide que por favor deje las botellas en la cocina, antes de voltear a hablar con sus compañeros.

"Miren, la verdad no creo que Yuri quiera hablar frente a tanta gente. Además, mi cuarto fue el que prendió fuego, así que lo más probable es que lo que me tenga que decir esté relacionado conmigo de alguna manera. Si en verdad quieren escuchar no les voy a decir que no, pero tendrán que hacerlo detrás de las paredes pues no le voy a permitir entrar a ese cuarto." Luego de discutirlo unos minutos más, deciden que el pirata tiene razón. Jinpachi se excusa pues Yuri ya estaba despertando; recoge el desayuno de ambos y entra al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Inmediatamente luego que se cerrara la puerta, Verónica se sienta frente a ella mirando recelosa a los chicos delante suyo. Anoche había sido difícil y muy incómodo escuchar lo que hablaban Jinpachi y Yuri con el animal tan amenazadoramente cerca.

"Esto es ridículo. Vengan, conozco otro camino." Gruñe cansadamente Saizou. Era muy temprano en la mañana y aún no había desayunado; a pesar de eso no quería perderse lo que se iba a hablar ahí dentro, presentía que iba a ser importante. Saizou les lleva hasta su cuarto; con ayuda de Rokuro retira una de las piezas de su techo, subiendo luego al altillo para ayudar a los otros dos a llegar hasta ahí arriba.

"Ya he hecho esto antes. No hagan ruido y nadie se dará cuenta que estamos aquí." Menciona Saizou muy bajito mientras avanzan a gatas. "Yo me di cuenta." Pensaba Rokuro, recordando las muchas veces que sintió la presencia del ninja en el techo del cuarto de Sanada, pero no dijo nada pues ya no importaba si así era. Luego de avanzar varios metros incómodamente, escucharon las voces de sus amigos que justo estaban terminando de desayunar. Yuri parecía más alegre, comentando sobre lo que el pirata le contaba sobre su trabajo en el bar. Pronto terminaron de desayunar.

"Ahora Kamanosuke, volvamos a lo de ayer y cuéntame qué sucedió. Soy todo oídos." El semblante de Yuri cambia, ya no está alegre, y aunque los chicos en el techo no pudieran verlo, lo podían intuir dado el silencio que ahora reinaba en la habitación. El niño miraba al suelo, jugando distraídamente con uno de los palitos que había usado para comer, mientras Jinpachi esperaba pacientemente por su respuesta.

"….fue un error. No lo voy a volver a hacer. Podemos olvidarlo? Ya no pienso irme, cambié de parecer, ok?" Yuri miraba ahora al pirata pidiéndole con los ojos dar el asunto por terminado y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Kamanosuke." Dice Jinpachi, serio. "ya te dije que no estoy molesto pues se trató de un accidente pero no crees que al menos merezco una explicación? Para empezar, qué hacías en mi cuarto, de día?" Yuri muerde su labio inferior, nervioso. Por más que se opusiera sabía que el pirata estaba en lo cierto. Qué pasaría después cuando le contara todo? No sabía pero no podía retrasarlo más. Dando un suspiro cansado, Yuri comienza su relato.

"Recuerdas que te dije que estaba teniendo pesadillas?" Jinpachi señala que sí con la cabeza. "Bueno, después de la primera noche que no dormí nada, la segunda noche no pude resistirme más y fui a tu cuarto a buscarte. Como no estabas, cogí tu abrigo y pasé la noche en tu cuarto. Igual hice la siguiente noche." Sasuke se sentía mal por él, sabía cómo era eso. Aunque ya no tenía pesadillas, no desde que regresaron a Ueda, entendía su malestar. La compañía de sus mascotas le había ayudado a superarlas.

"Después que todos se molestaran conmigo, no quería aparecerme por el castillo más de lo necesario. La odiosa de Izanami se había comido mi desayuno y no podía acercarme a la cocina porque Rokuro estaba ahí, así que fui a pescar algo pero no cogí nada. Cuando ya me disponía a comerme unos asquerosos caracoles, apareció el viejo Okita. Me ofreció compartir su almuerzo conmigo…"

Así que Yuri había estado todo este tiempo en compañía de ese sujeto, pensaron todos. Jinpachi pregunta quién es ese hombre, a lo cual Kamanosuke responde escuetamente que se trata de uno de los nuevos guerreros y se lo describe. Rokuro sabía de quien se trataba pues era el mismo hombre que había conocido en los baños el día que llegaron…..esto le daba mala espina, como ese día que le conoció, pero había estado tan centrado en sus labores que no había pensado más en ello. Saizou también conocía al hombre y para él no pasaba de un viejo bonachón, le pareció inofensivo y sabía que se llevaba bien con todos.

"Okita-san también me invitó comida cuando estaba con Amaheru y Aoba en el bosque. Vino un par de veces más hasta que Aoba le picó la mano…..no me dijo porqué lo hizo sólo que el hombre no le gustaba." Expresó Sasuke, pensativamente. "Benmaru me dijo que antes el viejo Okita le buscaba y le daba regalos hasta que le enseñó lo que podía hacer con los explosivos. Luego de eso nunca volvió no sabe porqué. Benmaru le vio conversando con Seikai y cuando quiso unírseles, Okita se retiró." Saizou y Rokuro no sabían que pensar sobre ello.

"En fin, yo acepté y luego de eso me lo encontraba en todos lados. Como estaba solo y no tenía nada más que hacer le dejé quedarse, además siempre traía comida y yo tenía hambre. Sólo se quedaba ahí, hablando tonterías,…. Parecía inofensivo." Yuri hizo una pausa, pensando cómo explicar el resto. Se preparaba para el inevitable *cómo no te diste cuenta?* y otros reproches similares. No había vuelta atrás. Rokuro se sintió muy mal al escuchar todo esto, él debió haberse encargado de que el niño no pasara hambre, hacerse cargo de él, no un extraño.

"Después de malograr la caldera ya no podía ir a los baños, así que fui a bañarme a la laguna. Cuando ya estaba por salir, Okita apareció." Los chicos en el techo se acercaron un poco más para oír mejor. "Él tenía una toalla y se ofreció a secarme. Yo me negué pero igual lo hizo. Ahí fue que comenzó a manosearme. Yo me libré de él, me vestí y me fui."

"Qué?!" pensaron todos los presentes aunque sólo Jinpachi voceó sus pensamientos.

"Ya lo sé. Sé que soy un idiota para no darme cuenta antes, la forma en que siempre buscaba estar tan cerca, cómo me tocaba y esas cosas pero no me daba esa impresión, hasta ese día. Después de eso le evité totalmente." Todos estaban muy ansiosos pues éste no parecía el final de la historia, aún faltaba…

"No digas eso Kamanosuke, nunca antes habías conocido a alguien así y ese hombre tenía engañados a todos, estoy seguro…" El pirata no le conocía pero conocía su tipo. Una vez tuvo a alguien como él en su tripulación. Cuando se dio cuenta, el hombre ya había atacado a un niño, sobrino de otro miembro del grupo…..Jinpachi se deshizo del hombre arrojando su cadáver al mar. Puso más cuidado desde entonces al seleccionar la gente que traía a su barco. Nadie le engañaba dos veces.

"Te hizo daño?" preguntó el pirata, seriamente. Yuri negó con la cabeza y señaló que sólo fueron toques que le incomodaron, por eso le botó. Jinpachi se cogió la cabeza…pudo ser peor…..toques o no, ese Okita era hombre muerto. "pero….cómo tiene que ver esto con el incendio?" Jinpachi intentaba mantener la calma pero por dentro estaba molesto. Qué clase de gente había dejado entrar Sanada al castillo? Habrían más como ese Okita o peores? Kakei debe haber sospechado algo, por qué no le dijo nada?

"Okita me había visto entrar a tu cuarto de noche…..no me di cuenta que me espiaba. La cuarta noche….entré a tu cuarto y estaba a oscuras….no veía nada. Llegué hasta tu abrigo….iba a dormir ahí como las otras veces….entonces alguien me cogió del brazo…" todos estaban conteniendo la respiración. Esperaban haber dejado todo eso atrás, el acoso, el peligro….Ueda debería ser un sitio seguro. "…era Okita. Me retuvo, me lamió la oreja, me tocó por varias partes, debajo de mis ropas, se frotó contra mis muslos….fue asqueroso! Me libré de él dándole un codazo en la cara pero me quitó la pieza de tela que usaba de cinturón, esa que lleva mi nombre, recuerdas?...cuando me estaba yendo, vi cómo el viejo se masturbaba con eso…" Los chicos del techo estaban boquiabiertos. Toques! El bastardo estuvo a punto de violar a Yuri! Por la cabeza de Jinpachi pasaba lo mismo. A pesar de que quería salir en ese preciso momento a terminar con la vida del infeliz, debía escuchar todo hasta el final.

"Me buscó a la mañana siguiente y me dijo que todos se iban a enterar que era un pervertido cuando vieran….la tela cubierta de eso…..el viejo lo había dejado en tu cuarto." Jinpachi se daba cuenta de las intenciones del viejo, debe haber atemorizado a Kamanosuke para que no tenga otra salida que buscar auxilio en él. Seguro no se imaginó que el chico fuese tan arriesgado como para ir por la tela.

"Cuando fui a deshacerme de la tela, estaba toda sucia, entonces quise quemarla y de repente todo se prendió en fuego. Juro que no quise que eso pasara!" Yuri sonaba exaltado y hablaba enredado pero todos entendieron bien lo que pasó….no podían culparlo por eso. "Quise apagarlo pero no había suficiente agua. Si hubiera tenido mi viento, lo hubiese hecho soplar fuerte para salvar tus cosas."

"Eso hubiera empeorado todo….sonso" pensaba Saizou, sin saña. Los chicos del techo respiraron aliviados que Yuri no tuviese su poder. El viento sólo habría avivado el fuego y, seguramente, lo hubiera esparcido hacia el resto del castillo.

"Cogí tu abrigo y salí de ahí. El resto ya lo sabes…." Jinpachi no dijo nada, aún procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Se sentía mal por el niño, sentirse tan excluido como para no recurrir a nadie y contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, el acoso del viejo. Prefería irse de Ueda para no tener que lidiar con el asunto….todo esto se pudo haber evitado.

"…Por qué….por qué me sigue pasando esto, Jinpachi?" esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a todos. Por qué, en verdad? Por qué Yuri y no uno de los otros niños? Por las cabezas de Rokuro, Saizou y Sasuke pasaban ideas diversas: el niño era muy bonito y llamaba la atención, lo que atraía a tipos así, además los niños pequeños son fáciles de dominar….muchas razones. Mientras pensaban en cómo deberían explicarle eso al chico luego, Jinpachi habló.

"Porque eras presa fácil Kamanosuke. No me refiero sólo a que ya no puedas pelear de igual a igual con un adulto. No. Estabas solo, sin nadie a quien recurrir, indefenso y necesitado. Esos bastardos buscan niños así y les atraen con engaños. No es tu culpa, no deberías haber estado solo teniéndonos a nosotros…" Rokuro se daba cuenta de cuánta razón tenían las palabras del pirata. Esto había sido culpa de todos ellos, dejando a Yuri indefenso frente a este depredador. Las veces anteriores también. La primera vez, Yuri escapó y esos bandidos le cogieron pues estaba solo e indefenso. La vez que les secuestraron los traficantes de humanos fue diferente pues ellos eran profesionales más los guardias que fueron tras Yuri sabían que el niño no podía defenderse y creían que nadie vendría por él; el hombre del callejón (del cual Jinpachi nunca sabría) se aprovechó de que el niño estaba solo y necesitaba dinero para atraerle. No se podía repetir!. Jinpachi puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Yuri, acariciándole tristemente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"Saizou!" llamó el pirata. El ninja corrió el panel del techo y descendió al suelo, sorprendiendo a Yuri. Entendía muy bien para lo que el otro le llamaba. Iban a matar a ese pervertido.

"A dónde van?" Yuri se puso de pie con intención de seguirles, cuando Rokuro vino por detrás y le cogió de los hombros. Le aseguraron que todo iba a estar bien, que debía quedarse con Rokuro hasta que volvieran. El paje les dijo que él se haría cargo de contarle a Sanada. Después de todo iban a matar a uno de sus nuevos guerreros, Rokuro era el más indicado para darle la noticia, sería discreto respecto a los motivos.

"Espera!" todos voltearon a ver a Yuri pues no entendían porqué les estaba retrasando. No quería verle muerto? "Se molestó conmigo cuando no quise eliminar al tipo que le pintó la cara y ahora no quiere que vaya tras este sujeto?" pensaba confundido Jinpachi.

"D-de todas formas te vas a enterar….seguro que ese idiota te lo cuenta!..." no entendían de qué estaba hablando así que esperaron en silencio que continuara. "…como te dije, estaba muy oscuro. Cuando me cogió del brazo yo no sabía que era él…..escuché tu voz." Los ojos de Jinpachi se abrieron bastante. El tal Okita podía imitar voces?! Si fue su voz la que escuchó entonces…

"me pidió que deje el abrigo diciendo que me ayudaría a dormir. Me jaló cerca suyo en un medio abrazo y, pensando que eras tú, le dejé…" un leve rubor cubría las mejillas de Yuri. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo esto frente a todos.

"Kamanosuke, qué fue-" empezó Jinpachi. Justo en ese momento aparece Kakei quien saluda a Jinpachi como de costumbre, apresurándole para ir al pueblo juntos.

"Ahora no Kakei. Vé tu solo. Estoy ocupado." Su tono, no hostil pero definitivamente bordeando lo peligroso, sorprendió al samurái quien partió de inmediato algo contrariado. Saizou animó a Yuri a continuar.

"No tenía ni idea de que podía hacer eso, imitar voces. Me dio unos masajes, en la espalda….no hice nada para detenerle….me decía cosas para calmarme, usando tu voz…..le dejé tocarme más aunque sentía que había algo extraño, estaba confundido…..no sabía que ocurría y me dijo que confiara en él, en ti….por eso no me resistí mucho al inicio pero sí reaccioné cuando me tocó en otras….partes. Estaba mal! Le di un codazo en la cara y me dejó ir. No le creas si te dice otra cosa, YO le aparté!" refutó Yuri enérgicamente. Nadie sabía qué decir. Jinpachi se acercó al niño y le apartó las mechas de la frente para poder ver mejor sus ojos.

"Me tienes miedo ahora?" el pirata estaba preocupado que Yuri ya no quisiera estar cerca suyo. Estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche en el mismo cuarto que él para mantener las apariencias pero….en verdad deseaba hacerlo? Esto explicaba su comportamiento cuando se fueron a acostar ayer, cuando le tocó el hombro y se sobresaltó. No quería pensar que por un idiota Yuri ya no se atrevería a acercársele de aquí en adelante. Tal vez debería mudarse….

"No! Claro que no! Sabía que había algo diferente sólo que…además tú nunca harías eso." Explicó Yuri, sus ojos verdes más intensos que nunca, mostrando la veracidad de sus palabras. Satisfechos con la respuesta, Jinpachi y Saizou salieron en busca de Okita.

**Rokuro's POV**

Tengo cogido a Yuri por detrás de los hombros. Miramos cómo Jinpachi y Saizou desaparecen por entre los árboles. Sasuke también está al lado nuestro, en silencio. Miro hacia abajo y veo la cabecita roja de Yuri; las puntas están quemadas y, aunque Jinpachi hizo un buen trabajo limpiándole, el niño necesita un baño y que le cambien los vendajes. Espero que Yuri me deje hacerlo….

"Sasuke, pueden tú y Verónica resguardar la puerta de los baños? Yuri y yo vamos a entrar y no quiero que nadie interrumpa." Sasuke afirma con la cabeza y guía a Verónica al lugar indicado. Kamanosuke parece tensarse bajo mi toque pero no dice nada. Cojo unos utensilios de aseo de su cuarto y le guío hasta los baños. Una vez dentro, le pido que se desvista y entre al agua. Se recuesta al borde de la piscina para que sus vendajes no se mojen.

"Déjame ver eso, ok?" Yuri extiende sus dos brazos hacia adelante, frente a mí y yo retiro los vendajes. La piel está enrojecida pero no dejará cicatrices. Lavo sus brazos con cuidado, muy despacio. No sé cómo disculparme, o bueno sí pero…..por dónde empezar? Yuri está callado y eso me pone más nervioso…..se ve incómodo.

"Lo siento-" "Perdón por-" hablamos al mismo tiempo. Sería cómico si no fuese tan triste. Yuri me está mirando. Le cojo de los hombros y le doy vuelta, para lavar su cabello.

"Quien tiene que disculparse soy yo, Kamanosuke." Yuri intenta voltear a verme. "Fui descuidado e injusto contigo. Tengo obligaciones aquí pero quiero que sepas que ustedes son mi prioridad. Saizou, Jinpachi y yo somos responsables por ustedes ahora, por decisión propia. Lamento no haber cumplido mi parte, siento mucho que no hayas podido confiar en mi…." Aparto su cabello para lavar su espalda antes de continuar hablando. Es difícil, tengo un nudo en la garganta.

"Tú tienes a Sanada y cuidar de ese tío parece trabajo de tiempo completo… No creí que el viejo duraría tanto tiempo sin ti. Pensé que se vería como un vagabundo cuando le viéramos de nuevo…" es una visión exagerada pero….Sanada se las arregló muy bien sin mí ahora que lo pienso. "Y no te culpo por estar molesto, soy torpe y jodidamente enano y enclenque. No puedo hacer nada sin estropearlo al parecer! Ah! Pero no me disculpo por el lío con Izanami. No comí eso que preparó porque ella me desagrada, sino porque la carne de cabra me enferma. No puedo comer esa carne…." Eso…..yo no sabía eso. Tengo que prestar más atención, escuchar antes de juzgar. Sasuke no puede comer carne de vaca y sería cruel forzarlo a comer un plato entero. Por qué no dijo nada? Ay, Yuri…..

"No importa cuán molesto esté, siempre puedes venir a mí y contarme lo que te pasa, de acuerdo?" Le abrazo, no muy fuerte, por la espalda. Él se relaja en el abrazo y asiente con la cabeza. "Tienes unos cuantos cabellos quemados. Qué te parece si te los corto?"

"Ah!?—mmm, ok, pero sólo las puntas!" salimos del agua, nos secamos y vestimos. Coloco una toalla alrededor de su cuello y comienzo a cortar. No demoro mucho y pronto su cabello está brilloso como siempre. A él parece gustarle. Salimos al encuentro de Sasuke y Verónica y les llevo a mi cuarto para esperar ahí por el retorno de Saizou y Jinpachi. Les pido que se queden ahí un momento mientras resuelvo unos asuntos…..

Voy a hablar con Sanada…no va a ser fácil, hablarle, confrontarle, pedirle tiempo…..pero tiene que hacerse.

* * *

_Mañana tengo feriado, aunque tengo bastante trabajo de todas maneras :P Sin embargo de todas formas saldrá otro capítulo antes del fin de semana XD chao!_


	30. II: Chapter 7: Vanished

_Buenas y malas noticias…..pero para quién? Jeje XD suspenso hasta el próximo capítulo. Buen fin de semana!_

* * *

**Sanada's POV**

Ya han pasado un par de horas desde que Rokuro se fuera para arreglar el problema con Kamanosuke. Vi partir a Saizou y Jinpachi a toda prisa en dirección del pueblo. Estaban muy lejos como para llamarles pero aunque no lo hubiesen estado creo que tampoco se habrían detenido, iban muy centrados en su objetivo, cualquiera que este fuera. Estoy en mi cuarto leyendo un libro (Rokuro ha escondido mi "Shijūhatte" así que estoy leyendo algo sobre samuráis….) cuando escucho la voz de Rokuro pidiendo permiso para entrar. Le digo que pase….siempre tan formal, más ahora siento que hay un motivo detrás de la formalidad que me demuestra. Se sienta delante de mí.

"Dime Rokuro, está todo bien con Kamanosuke?" me veo obligado a preguntar pues Rokuro se mantiene inusualmente en silencio. Antes del incendio no hubiese pensado siquiera que había algo malo con el chico…..

"Él va a estar bien." Interesante elección de palabras. Debo asumir que sea lo que sea que haya sucedido va a tomar tiempo en recuperarse de ello. "Sanada-san, qué tan bien conoce a sus nuevos guerreros?" Así que esto tiene que ver con uno de los nuevos, vaya, vaya, esperaba que no tuviesen problemas entre ellos. Lo mejor es ser sincero con él.

"Además de sus habilidades en el combate, no mucho. Son personajes peculiares y peligrosos, algunos de ellos con *aficiones* despreciables y ruines pero me han jurado pleitesía." Su ceño se frunce y me mira curiosamente. Algo que he dicho no le ha gustado.

"Eso quiere decir que usted sabía que Okita es un abusador de niños? Por qué no me dijo nada?!" oh, entonces fue él quien se metió con Kamanosuke. Pero él no es un niño, no en verdad, y sabe cómo defenderse. Aunque no es el más brillante del grupo….

"Lo sabía, no porque haya atacado a un niño desde que llegó, era una impresión que me daba, por cómo se comportaba alrededor de ellos entre otras cosas. Por eso le mantengo en el castillo, lejos de los niños del pueblo. Benmaru no llamó su atención y además sabe defenderse, así que él estaba seguro." Rokuro aprieta los puños y me mira furioso….hace tiempo que no me miraba así. Me quiere decir más cosas, sospecho que hasta quiere gritarme pero se contiene…..está todo escrito en su rostro ahora.

"Este tipo atacó a Kamanosuke. Consiguió liberarse del hombre a tiempo, podría haber sido peor, pero igual le acosaba….no iba a dejarle ir fácilmente. Benmaru no es el único niño ahora en este castillo, y los demás no cuentan con la capacidad suficiente para enfrentarse a un hombre adulto fácilmente." Hace una pausa, cierras sus ojos violetas un rato antes de mirarme nuevamente. "Jinpachi y Saizou han salido para terminar con esta amenaza, por el bien de nuestros compañeros. Deberían sentirse seguros al estar aquí. Vine a informarle eso."

"Aunque sea cierto lo que dices, no era decisión de ustedes decidir el futuro de uno de mis guerreros. Tendrían que haberme consultado primero." Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda pensarlas bien. Aunque sea cierto en parte….no eran las palabras que debería haber usado.

"Creí que Saizou, el líder de tus Braves, era quien tomaba esas decisiones ahora." Contrataca Rokuro y tiene razón….en parte. Algo que había postergado explicarle ha salido a la luz. No le va a gustar lo que diré a continuación.

"Es verdad. Saizou, el ninja asesino que representa la luz, es el líder de los Braves. El hombre de 25 años que conocí, no el muchachito de 15 que vino contigo del viaje." Le he dejado boquiabierto, era de esperarse. "Pero no tienen de qué preocuparse, mañana viene el hechicero y todo volverá a cómo era antes." Sus ojos miran al frente pero ya no me miran a mí, se ve atribulado.

"Entiendo. No se volverá a repetir." Su tono es formal más la manera como dice las palabras connota agresividad. Está molesto conmigo. "Como usted mismo ha dicho, muchos de los nuevos guerreros son peligrosos, en especial para los niños. Quisiera pedirle me releve de algunas de mis funciones para poder pasar más tiempo con ellos y asegurarme de que estén bien." No esperaba que me pidiera algo semejante, me ha tomado de sorpresa así que no digo nada.

"Sanada-san, usted se las arregló muy bien sin mí todo el tiempo que estuve ausente. Es un hombre adulto y sé que sabrá manejarse sin mí por algunas horas al día. Como usted mismo dice, mañana viene el hechicero. Si estos cambios son temporales o permanentes dependerá de él. De todas maneras me gustaría que me conceda este pedido." No hay forma que le diga que no….no haría ninguna diferencia.

"Tómate el tiempo que desees Rokuro." Con eso, él se levanta, hace una reverencia y se retira en silencio. Uh…tengo la impresión que esos no van a ser los únicos cambios por aquí.

**Saizou's POV**

El bastardo debe haber visto el incendio y huído. Llevamos media hora buscando en los alrededores del pueblo y no le hemos hallado aún. Jinpachi ha hablado con algunos de los nuevos guerreros y nada, nadie le ha visto. Vale decir que los nuevos son unos idiotas peligrosos. Cuando les hablé yo, los cojudos no me tomaron en serio por lucir tan joven, por eso es Jinpachi quien ahora hace las preguntas. Tenía unas ganas enormes de cargármelos ahí mismo por subestimarme pero me contuve, no tenemos tiempo que perder con estos tipos. Nos adentramos en el bosque y decidimos separarnos para abarcar más terreno.

No soy orgulloso, seré muchas otras cosas pero eso no. No tengo problema con disculparme con Kamanosuke por haberle tratado mal estos días pues eso hice. No justifica mi comportamiento pero estaba algo…..*conflictuado*. Ni siquiera es una palabra, creo, pero así estaba. La calma de volver a Ueda se esfumó rápidamente luego de que…..arg! tiene que ver con Izanami! Sus atenciones y la manera en que se me pega nunca me molestaron hasta ahora. No, siempre me molestaron pero lo que siento es peor que molestia, me agrada demasiado y eso en sí es un problema! Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con que ahora tenga 15 años pues antes no me sentía así. Mañana viene el hechicero, espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad pronto en especial mi situación para con ella, me cabrea y distrae demasiado. Entre escapar de ella y cumplir con mis funciones, no he podido concentrarme en nada más, y he estado más irritable de lo usual. En todo caso, tendré que-alguien me vigila. Está tras esos árboles. Lanzo mis kunais en esa dirección y una figura sale de entre las sombras.

"No hay necesidad de tanta hostilidad. Soy Okita, uno de los guerreros de Sanada, jovencito. Estamos del mismo lado." El viejo me sonríe. Quien lo viera diría que no es capaz de hacer daño a nadie. Ya me engañó una vez, no puedo confiarme.

"Deja tu acto de lado. No dejaré que te aproveches de otros niños como hiciste con Kamanosuke." En un movimiento rápido desenvaino mi espada y le ataco. Para ser viejo es bastante rápido, esquiva mi ataque pero consigo herirle en el brazo, aunque sólo superficialmente.

"Aprovecharme? Nunca haría eso, jovencito. Amo a los niños! El pequeño Yuri vino a mí en busca de amor y atención, cosas que ustedes le negaron…..Yo sólo le di esas cosas…." Sus palabras me revuelven el estómago. Este tipo es una amenaza! Cojo con fuerza mi espada y me lanzo sobre él. Esta vez se defiende haciendo uso de unas arma tipo hoz que saca de su cinturón. Con su otra mano saca una escopeta!, me alejo justo a tiempo, evitando que la bala me impacte en el pecho. La batalla es ardua, para ser un viejo es fuerte. Cada uno de sus ataques me hace retroceder medio paso. En un descuido mío, se aleja de mi pero no va muy lejos….un rayo le alcanza y le tumba al suelo.

"Jinpachi!" el pirata aparece de entre los árboles….se ve muy enfadado. Está así desde que dejamos el cuarto de Yuri, sólo que ahora no intenta ocultarlo. Okita se levanta del suelo dificultosamente…..somos dos contra uno, le tenemos!

"Así que tú eres Jinpachi, a quien mi bello niño busca de noche. Cuánto te envidio! Yuri es muy lindo, cuánto daría por que me busque como esa noche para tocar y saborear más de su piel, su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, gimiendo mi-" Jinpachi no le deja terminar, se lanza sobre el viejo con intención de coger su cabeza para terminar con él, pero Okita le esquiva por milímetros, siendo sólo alcanzado por las esquirlas del árbol que quedó destruido por el poderoso ataque.

"CÁLLATE!." ruge Jinpachi. Okita tiembla con su grito y sus ojos se abren bastante cuando encara al pirata; tal vez sepa como intimidar y engañar a niños indefensos, pero es un cobarde frente a alguien que puede hacerle frente. Ambos vamos contra el viejo quien se ve bastante atemorizado ahora. Salta lejos de nosotros, disparando a diestra y siniestra, y lanza una bomba de luz que nos ciega por un rato. No me esperaba esto, demonios! Cuando logramos ver nuestros alrededores nuevamente, Okita se ha marchado.

Le buscamos unas horas más pero no conseguimos hallarle. Mierda! No puede simplemente desaparecer así! Ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí. Sin tan sólo…bah, no es momento de pensar en lo que hubiera hecho si…es inútil. Cómo le explicaremos esto a Kamanosuke? Jinpachi se ve igual de alterado que yo….él quiere seguir buscando y yo estoy de acuerdo, sino no nos quedará de otra que volver con las manos vacías….y eso es inaceptable.

**Sasuke's POV**

Mientras Rokuro estuvo fuera, Yuri y yo no conversamos mucho. Él pasó todo el rato echado encima de Verónica jugando con sus orejas y acariciando su pelaje. De cuando en cuando me preguntaba sobre lo que ella pensaba sobre algo que le estaba haciendo pero nada más. Verónica es la que más hablaba, aún sabiendo que Yuri no podía entenderla. Trata a Yuri como si fuera su cachorro, incluso se refiere a él como tal….no le he comentado esto a Kamanosuke por supuesto.

No sé mucho sobre grandes felinos, Verónica es la primera pantera que conozco. Ella es muy leal a Jinpachi y está dispuesta a pelear a su lado y hasta morir por él. Siempre denota fiereza, es la primera vez que demuestra ternura. Sí, es cariñosa con Jinpachi (creo que le considera algo más que sólo su amo lo que es bizarro) y amigable conmigo pero con Yuri es diferente, casi maternal…..creo que es justamente lo que necesita ahora aunque no se dé cuenta.

Cuando volvió Rokuro se veía apesadumbrado….sólo yo me di cuenta. Estoy seguro, ya que le conozco de tiempo, sin embargo apenas volteó a vernos, buscó comportarse como siempre. Qué habrá sucedido? Cuando le pregunté al respecto me dijo que sólo estaba cansado….no creo que sea eso pero igual ofrecí ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Yuri escuchó nuestra conversación y se ofreció a ayudar también. Preparamos nuestro almuerzo y comimos, dejando las porciones de Saizou y Jinpachi para cuando volvieran. Dónde estarán? Habrán encontrado a Okita? Yuri y Rokuro deben estar pensando lo mismo pero nadie habla al respecto. Estamos regresando de la lavandería. Rokuro lavó el abrigo de Jinpachi y, aprovechando el sol, le hemos colgado para que seque rápido.

"Sasuke, qué debo hacer para que Verónica vaya más rápido? Acaso de-" Yuri deja de hablar de repente. Está montado en Verónica, como quien monta un caballo y ella se lo permite pues "hace feliz al cachorro", según me dijo. Yuri está mirando hacia unos árboles, Rokuro y yo seguimos su vista para ver que ha llamado su atención. Oculto entre las sombras hay un hombre….es un ninja, lo sé por sus movimientos…..nos está mirando. Rokuro se para delante de nosotros protectoramente y el ninja se va….puedo sentir que lo hizo no porque se sintiera intimidado sino porque ya había cumplido con lo que vino a hacer, sea lo que esto fuere.

"No le hagan caso, es sólo un imbécil con la cara llena de cicatrices al que sólo le gusta asustar." Explica Yuri. Rokuro le pregunta cómo era que lo conocía, a lo que Kamanosuke responde. "Me lo encontré una noche y me pegó porque sí. Después se marchó sin decir nada. Un imbécil!" Rokuro se pone pálido y nos hace prometer que si volvemos a encontrarnos con ese sujeto, simplemente nos retiremos y que le evitemos en todo momento. Parece nervioso…nos lleva de vuelta a su cuarto para esperar por los otros.

**Jinpachi's POV**

MIERDA! Horas de búsqueda y nada! Extrañamente ese hombre ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Está oscureciendo y, aunque quisiera seguir buscando, debemos volver…..nos están esperando. Saizou y yo caminamos en silencio de regreso al castillo….estoy intentando calmarme, no quiero estallar como hice horas atrás con Kakei y Ana cuando me los encontré luego de que Okita escapara. A mi amigo le reclamé el hecho de que me ocultara cosas, respecto a Yuri, respecto al tal Okita….con Ana fui más injusto aún, reclamándole por no haber visto a Okita considerando que ella estaba patrullando esa zona.

Saizou habló con ellos, no estoy muy seguro de que fue lo que es dijo pero no vinieron tras de mí por explicaciones. Mmhh….mañana me disculparé con ellos. No es su culpa después de todo….es nuestra, por permitirle escapar. Mierda!... Ya estamos llegando. La luz del cuarto de Rokuro está encendida, apuesto a que están ahí. Antes de que podamos llegar hasta allí, Izanami nos da el encuentro. Normalmente no me fastidia su presencia pero en estos momentos no estoy de humor para sus melodramas. No sé si Saizou lo hace en mi beneficio o por el suyo propio pero disuade a la chica en sus intentos por seguirnos y curiosear, y se marcha.

"Verónica, cógela, que no escape!" justo cuando voy a abrir la puerta, oigo la voz de Yuri….suena emocionado. También escucho a Sasuke contener con fuerza la respiración…..suena asustado. Abro la puerta y lo que vemos nos hace sonreír tanto a Saizou como a mí. Verónica tiene entre sus fauces a la comadreja blanca de Sasuke. El niño tiene motivos para asustarse pues yo sé de qué son capaces esos afilados dientes de Verónica. Yuri saca al animalito sano y salvo de la boca de mi pantera y le abraza fuerte antes de voltear a vernos. Rokuro está tranquilizando a un agitado Sasuke que parece quiere llorar.

"Le atraparon?" la vocecita de Yuri nos devuelve a la realidad. La comadreja escapa de sus brazos y corre a refugiarse entre los brazos de Sasuke. Como no digo nada, Saizou es el que explica que luego de que le perdiéramos en el bosque, buscamos a Okita por todos lados sin poder hallarle. No puedo expresar lo apenado que me siento.

"Está bien. Eso quiere decir que ya no está aquí, cierto? A lo mejor le han asustado y ya no vuelve." Pensé que al menos iba a estar molesto con nosotros, por haberle dejado escapar, por no haber matado a su atacante, como se molestó conmigo aquella vez que no maté al guardia que le pintó la cara. Le digo que mañana saldremos a buscar de nuevo, que no pararemos hasta encontrarle pero la expresión en su rostro me detiene….le pregunto si eso es lo que quiere.

"Preferiría que se queden aquí…." Entiendo a qué se refiere, quiere normalidad, olvidarse de eso y seguir adelante. Ya me ha pedido eso antes, y si eso le ayuda estoy dispuesto a concedérselo aunque me queden las ganas de masacrar a alguien. Rokuro nos trae comida y cenamos tranquilamente antes de irnos a dormir. Sasuke dormirá con Rokuro por seguridad (en voz baja, el paje nos contó a Saizou y a mí sobre el ninja que les quedó viendo en la tarde. Es el mismo que atacó a Yuri. Me hace sentir intranquilo, le hacía lejos). Yo seguiré compartiendo habitación con Yuri.

Cuando estamos de vuelta en nuestra habitación, noto que mi abrigo no está donde le dejamos. Sólo lo noto porque sé que Yuri lo necesita para dormir. No sé que hacer. Él me explica que sigue colgado en el tendedero, secándose luego que Rokuro lo lavara.

"Puede Verónica dormir con nosotros sólo por hoy?"…no puedo decirle que no aunque quisiera, no me molesta que ella duerma aquí sólo que yo no suelo tratarla como mascota. Ella no es una mascota (nunca he querido mascotas). Es más como una compañera…..una compañera que duerme fuera. En fin, si ella le ayuda con las pesadillas, entonces que así sea por esta noche…..Verónica entra y Yuri queda acostado entre ella y yo, con una de sus garras cubriendo su cuerpo. Ella se ve feliz…..está ronroneando como si fuera una gatita…..eso es poco común. Kamanosuke se ve contento también, mucho más que en la mañana.

"Te recuperas rápido, uh?" Yuri voltea a verme y me pregunta si eso es extraño, si está mal. "No, Kamanosuke. De hecho me hubiera gustado que mis hermanos fueran como tú." Me gustaría también dejar ir este asunto así de fácil, pero aún me quedan las ganas de romperle el cuello a ese miserable…..o a un sustituto…..eso me calmaría. Él no cree que lo que digo sea cierto.

"Tal vez tú eres el extraño entonces. Una persona normal ya se hubiera aburrido de mí. Tú ni siquiera me gritas…." Yuri me mira sospechosamente. Si no supiera por lo que ha pasado, me reiría de ese comentario.

"Qué ganaría con gritarte?" él se encoge de hombros. Les cubro a él y a Verónica con una manta antes de seguir hablando. "Mis hermanos fueron vendidos al igual que tú, pero tú a pesar de ser mucho menor que algunos de ellos, no te resignaste a tu suerte. Te defendiste y mataste al bastardo. Y aún ahora, te enfrentas a estos pervertidos y no dejas que te dobleguen….eso es admirable. Mi hermana, aunque no la culpo, se rindió al final y rechazó mi ayuda. Mis hermanos de una u otra manera aceptaron lo que les había pasado y dejaron que esto rija sus vidas. A pesar de liberarles, no quisieron escapar. Eso me decepcionó bastante. Tú no eres así…..aunque estés en desventaja, das pelea, no te rindes…eso es lo que respeto y me gusta de ti."

Después de mi pequeño discurso, inexplicablemente, Yuri se pone colorado. Es gracioso como intenta ocultarlo tapándose con la sábana. "Yo no soy nada especial, no digas esas cosas…" suena avergonzado. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a los cumplidos y le he hecho sentir incómodo. Es divertido! Podría seguir toda la noche pero el niño necesita descansar. Apago las velas y le deseo buenas noches.

"Jinpachi." Su mano toca levemente mi hombro para llamar mi atención. "Mañana viene el hechicero…crees que pueda hacer algo?" sabe que no tengo respuesta para eso pero en verdad no es lo que desea saber. Quiere que le diga qué pasará si no consigue ayudarnos. Con el tiempo se me hace más sencillo saber lo que no dice.

"Si nos regresa a la normalidad, te acompañaré para cazar a ese degenerado de Okita para que le hagas pedazos. Seguramente será lo primero que quieras hacer o me equivoco?" aunque no le veo bien, percibo que está entusiasmado con la idea. "Si no consigue revertir el hechizo, habrán algunos cambios…" él no hace ningún ruido pero sé que está conteniendo la respiración.

"Siempre contarás conmigo para protegerte pero, al igual que Seikai, deberás aprender una forma de defenderte por ti mismo." Él se mueve en su sitio y me parece que está más cerca de mí. "He mandado a forjar una espada especialmente para ti. No pesa mucho ni es muy larga, lo que te va muy bien ahora, pero es capaz de causar mucho daño si la sabes usar apropiadamente. Por eso he estado trabajando en la taberna, juntando dinero para pagar por la espada. En dos días me la entregan. Comenzarán tus lecciones ese mismo día conmigo. Qué te parece?"

En un acto que me sorprende, Yuri posa su cabeza en mi hombro y su pequeña mano coge una de mis mangas. "Estás seguro de querer darme algo tan valioso, después de todo fui yo quien quemó tus cosas….no sé si-" le aseguro que está bien y le pido que se olvide de eso, que si en verdad quiere agradecerme por la espada, que aproveche cada una de sus lecciones.

"Desde luego! Será divertido aprender a matar de cerca. Nunca tuve que hacerlo de chico salvo la vez primera vez que maté a alguien. Casi se me ha olvidado lo emocionante que es!" cualquier otro padre se sentiría alarmado escuchar decir eso a su pequeño hijo, pero por la vida que llevamos sus palabras me hacen feliz…..acabo de referirme a mí mismo como el padre de Yuri?...eso es….no…..un hermano tal vez, aún soy muy joven….mmm…debe ser la falta de sueño, mejor me voy a dormir. Le deseo buenas noches a Yuri nuevamente, él regresa a su futón, y yo cierro mis ojos.

**Normal POV**

Todos se levantan temprano para desayunar y recibir al hechicero. Como Rokuro está ocupado con los últimos preparativos, Saizou es el encargado de vigilar a los niños. Lleva a Sasuke y Yuri al patio, seguido de cerca por Verónica, mientras esperan que todo esté listo. Saizou aprovecha ese momento para hablar con Yuri y disculparse por su comportamiento.

"mmmm…que tal si en vez de disculpas me das una pelea? Sí, eso sería mejor! Cuando volvamos a la normalidad me tienes que dar la pelea de mi vida. Prometiste que me harías llorar, recuerdas? Y aún no cumples!" Saizou le mira entre divertido e irritado. "éste nunca va a cambiar!" piensa para sí. A regañadientes le dice que si y sólo si vuelven a la normalidad se enfrentarán, que él no va a pelear con un crío. En eso, unas explosiones les hacen ponerse en guardia. Saizou coge a Yuri y Sasuke y los pone a buen resguardo. Una risa infantil hace enfurecer al ninja.

"Benmaru!" un sonriente Benmaru y un apenado Seikai salen de entre los árboles. Saizou empieza a regañarles, conteniendo a un irritado Yuri que quiere caerle a golpes al niño, cuando llega Izanami. Ella pone fin al enfrentamiento con su tono alegre de siempre.

Mientras tanto, Jinpachi va en busca de Ana y Kakei para disculpare por su comportamiento de ayer. Ninguno es de guardar rencores y están dispuestos a oír sus alegatos. El pirata les cuenta, sin mucho detalle, el asunto concerniente a Okita y Yuri. Ana deja de lado su expresión apática por un instante, mostrándose asqueada. No lo diría pero ella también había sufrido el acoso de tipos como ése cuando era niña. Huérfana a temprana edad, debió aprender pronto a ser fuerte para sobrevivir en este mundo. Además, estaba molesta por no haberse dado cuenta de la clase de persona que era ese sujeto, ella conocía bien a tipos como él. Akuma y Jinro le habían hecho perder de vista a este tipo, eso era inaceptable para la ninja. Ella se ofrece a averiguar por diferentes medios el paradero del viejo pervertido.

Jinpachi pide más detalles sobre los nuevos guerreros, en especial de Jinro. Kakei y Ana le dicen todo lo que saben de ellos, de los más peculiares por lo menos, y además de sus impresiones personales y sospechas. No quieren dejar nada al aire y que alguien más salga lastimado. A Jinpachi no le gusta lo que le cuentan….habían muchos guerreros de los que estar al pendiente, no sólo por los niños sino también por ellos mismos. Tendría que decirle a Saizou que esté al pendiente de Izanami pues ese tal Akuma estaba tras las chicas. Había vuelto de su viaje, al igual que Jinro,…..habrían problemas y pronto.

Una vez listo todo, Rokuro les pide a todos los Braves que entren al salón principal. Se sientan todos mirando en dirección de Sanada, como de costumbre. Al poco rato, uno de los sirvientes anuncia la llegada del hechicero Hiroto-san. Había llegado el momento de la verdad….

* * *

_El Shijūhatte o __Kamasutra japonés__ es la colección de 48 __posiciones sexuales__ y se origina en las imágenes eróticas shunga durante el período histórico Tokugawa. Esta colección de posiciones está inspirada en las técnicas del sumo y son 48 porque en Japón este número se considera como un número que atrae la buena fortuna. Este número de posturas se puede duplicar si se tiene en cuenta que cada una de las 48 posiciones tiene dos lados o formas de practicarla._

_Por algún lado en las traducciones leí que éste es el tipo de lectura que prefiere Yukimura, jajaja XD este tío se viene con cada cosa._


	31. II: Chapter 8: Not a chance!

_Sanada es el malo de la película? Yo no diría eso Maia, pero si no les gustó cómo actuó antes, menos les va a gustar ahora XD sus razones tiene. Enjoy!_

* * *

Después de las introducciones correspondientes, Sanada-san le da la palabra a Saizou para que explique lo ocurrido. El ninja cuenta en detalle todo lo que recordaba de aquel día, aunque en sí no había mucho que contar. El color del humo, su duración, detalles como esos son los que el hechicero pedía, así que todos colaboraron con los detalles. Luego de meditarlo un momento, el hechicero llega a una conclusión.

"Ésta no es una ciencia exacta, no hay nada escrito al respecto, son conocimientos que se pasan de maestro a discípulo y yo dejé los estudios con mi maestro luego de algunos años. Sin embargo puedo decir que conozco este hechizo." Todos se mostraron muy contentos al oír aquello. "claro que….hasta donde sabía, no ha habido hechicero que haya conseguido completarlo satisfactoriamente….ustedes son los primeros afectados por el hechizo que he visto. Dicho esto, se infiere que desconozco la manera de revertir el hechizo, no sé siquiera cómo ha podido funcionar en primer lugar, sólo sé las bases teóricas incompletas, pero puedo intentarlo. Puedo preparar una pócima que contrarreste los efectos del humo que inhalaron" Finalizó Hiroto-san.

El silencio envolvió el gran salón. Los chicos se miraban entre ellos. Deberían arriesgarse? Quién sería el voluntario, el conejillo de indias? Jinpachi se pronunció primero al respecto. "De equivocarte en la elaboración de aquello que nos podría devolver a la normalidad, qué le pasaría a quien se ofreciera a probar tu *pócima*?" esto puso algo nervioso a Hiroto-san quien no quería mirarles a los ojos ahora.

"Bueno…..en el mejor de los casos, nada, permanecería como está ahora. En el peor de los casos…..podría morir." Perfecto, pensaban sarcásticamente todos los ahí presentes. Cómo si no tuvieran suficientes problemas que afrontar! "Como dije, no es una ciencia exacta y Hiyoshi-san es alguien que ha estudiado las artes oscuras desde hace mucho tiempo. Revertir un hechizo suyo, cualquiera que este fuere, sería igual de riesgoso." Agregó el hechicero. "Con que su nombre es Hiyoshi…" pensaron los chicos, recordando a aquel sujeto que les puso en este predicamento tanto meses atrás. De volver a verle, sería hombre muerto!

"Muy bien, si no hay otro camino, por favor Hiroto-san, prepare la pócima lo más pronto posible." Las palabras de Sanada sacaron a todos de sus pensamientos. Es que no había escuchado que ese brebaje podría matarles? O acaso estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a uno de ellos con tal de tener al resto de sus Braves de vuelta?

"Oye, viejo, espera! Nadie ha dicho que estemos de acuerdo con esto." Dijo Saizou severamente, mirando a Sanada a los ojos.

"No hay de qué preocuparse Saizou. Las probabilidades que pase lo peor son ínfimas, verdad Hiroto-san?" el hechicero afirma con la cabeza que eso es cierto. "Quien no arriesga no gana, además la buena fortuna les trajo de vuelta, lo más probable es que les vuelva a sonreír nuevamente. Y ustedes desean volver a ser los de antes, o me equivoco? Si en verdad lo quieren, es el único camino." Las palabras del Lord no terminaron por convencer a Saizou pero hicieron vacilar a todos los presentes, les puso a pensar si en verdad valía arriesgarse tanto en lugar de esperar 10 años a que la naturaleza siga su curso.

"Muy bien, entonces yo seré el primero en probar la pócima." Exclama Rokuro ante la sorpresa de todos, en especial de Sanada.

"Rokuro, no sería mejor-" empieza a decir Sanada pero su paje le interrumpe.

"Como Usted dijo, es poco probable que ese brebaje me mate. Mientras más pronto volvamos a la normalidad, mejor, verdad? En lugar de perder tiempo en escoger a alguien, me ofrezco como voluntario. Con suerte-"

"No." Interrumpe Sanada.

"De todas maneras alguien tiene que hacerlo. No veo cuál es el-"

"He dicho que no." Dice más enérgicamente Sanada, sorprendiendo a todos. Rokuro es el único que no se ve sorprendido, mirando de lado con su único ojo en dirección de su amo. El salón queda en silencio. El Lord toma una bocanada de su kiseru antes de seguir hablando.

"Hiroto-san, me parece que este asunto debe ser discutido más acuciosamente. Rokuro le mostrará su habitación. Mañana por la mañana le haremos llegar nuestra respuesta, mientras tanto, le pido que disfrute de nuestra hospitalidad." Dicho esto, el paje se llevó al hechicero fuera del salón como si nada hubiera pasado. Sanada le pidió a los demás que le dejaran un momento a solas y eso hicieron.

Una vez fuera del salón, los chicos se dirigieron a una parte aislada del castillo a hablar.

"Qué demonios fue lo que pasó ahí?!" exclama Saizou, cruzándose de brazos.

"En todos los años que llevo aquí, nunca les había visto pelear." Dice confundido Kakei.

"Es más que eso. Rokuro estaba molesto, en verdad molesto con Yukimura." Agrega Ana, apoyándose en una de las columnas de madera del castillo.

"Quería demostrar un punto." Dice Jinpachi, encendiendo un cigarrillo antes de continuar. "Sanada está dispuesto a todo con tal de que volvamos a ser los de antes; todo menos arriesgarse a perder a Rokuro." Explica molesto Jinpachi.

"Y Rokuro no está de acuerdo. No va a permitírselo." Concluye Saizou, apesadumbrado y aliviado al mismo tiempo por esta revelación.

"Qué punto? No entiendo. De qué hablan?" pregunta Yuri, haciendo que todos le miren con pena. Era un poco cabeza de piedra para algunas cosas.

"Que Sanada-san está dispuesto a que uno de ustedes tome la pócima y se muera mientras ese alguien no sea Rokuro. Tsk! Burro." Exclama exasperado –y algo triste- Benmaru, mirando desafiante al pelirrojo.

"Entonces me la tomo yo, cuál es el problema? No tengo miedo de morir." Responde orgullosamente Kamanosuke, sólo para ser silenciado con un rotundo "NO!" coreado por todo el resto de los presentes, que pasan luego a ignorarle.

"Nadie va a tomar esa cosa Kamanosuke. El riesgo es muy alto aunque las probabilidades sean pocas." Aclara Jinpachi, cogiendo la cabeza del niño con una de sus manos, atrayéndole más cerca suyo.

"Pero entonces qué va a pasar con nosotros?" pregunta Sasuke, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros por respuestas.

"Permaneceremos como estamos hasta que hallemos otra solución. Hiroto-san dijo que no conocía esa magia, cierto? Si consiguiéramos algo de ese polvo que nos echaron encima tal vez el hechicero podría estudiarlo para elaborar una pócima que no nos mate." Expresa Saizou, pensando seriamente cada una de sus palabras. No entendía de magia pero era lo más lógico, no?

"Tenemos el nombre del culpable, Hiroshi, y sabemos que es el hermano de uno de los generales de Leyesu pero nada más. Podríamos enviar un grupo de búsqueda pero tardaría semanas en localizarle y tal vez meses llevar a cabo un plan para apoderarnos de ese polvo o secuestrar a ese hombre." Razona Kakei, dejando a todos muy pensativos.

"Es acaso muy malo que nos quedemos así?" dice confundido Seikai, atrayendo todos los ojos hacia él, lo que le pone algo nervioso. "Digo, no podemos pelear como antes, pero aparte de eso no es tan malo. Podemos entrenar de nuevo y ser mejores. Hacer otras cosas también…" Seikai la estaba pasando bien, estaba aprendiendo nuevas habilidades y por ello no veía el apuro en volver a ser un adulto.

"Una guerra se aproxima. Es lógico que Sanada desee tener a todos sus guerreros al máximo de sus habilidades, por lo que la situación en la que se encuentran ustedes es por demás inconveniente." Expresa fría y calculadoramente Ana. Aunque a todos parecen molestarle sus palabras, en el fondo saben que tiene razón. "Sin embargo, estar en guerra podría favorecerles. Como este sujeto es hermano de un general debe estar viajando junto a su ejército. De llegar a atacarnos o a uno de nuestros a aliados, tendríamos la oportunidad de capturarle y obligarle a que revierta el hechizo. Podemos esparcir la noticia a los pueblos vecinos de que nos den aviso apenas sepan de su paradero. Todo muy confidencial. Yo podría encargarme personalmente de traerle." Expresa Ana con una media sonrisa siniestra. Saizou le sonría de igual manera. Sabía que su amiga de la infancia les estimaba más de lo que dejaba ver y estaba dispuesta a ayudarles.

"Yo puedo encargarme de notificar a los pueblos y reinos vecinos que nos comuniquen inmediatamente si llegan a ver a Hiyoshi-san. Tengo los contactos." Señala Rokuro, apareciendo de repente detrás de ellos. Todos se sorprenden de verlo ahí y le preguntan si cree que Sanada aceptará eso, esperar, pues se veía muy apurado e insistente con lo de la pócima.

"No creo que diga que no, ya que ninguno de nosotros piensa tomar eso. De todas formas yo hablaré con él primero." Dice Rokuro, sonriendo levemente, para tranquilizar a todos. En el fondo sabía que Sanada estaba molesto por sus acciones e iba ser difícil conversar con él. Izanami, quien había estado muy callada durante todo este tiempo, salta de alegría y abraza a Saizou contenta, ya que ahora ninguno tendría que arriesgar su vida, y menos el ninja que tanto quería.

"Mientras esperamos tener noticias, nos podemos divertir mucho Saizou~ nadie nos mirará extraño ahora que somos casi de la misma edad~ aunque me gustaba mucho cómo te veías antes, ahora estás muy lindo~" sonríe la sacerdotisa, con las mejillas coloradas, mientras abraza a Saizou, quien intenta sacársela de encima en vano. Justo cuando Seikai estaba por separar a los dos chicos y llamarle la atención al ninja por estar tan cerca de Izanami, la sacerdotisa suelta a Saizou y se agacha para quedar cara a cara con Yuri, quien está parado al lado de Jinpachi.

"Y como tú te vas a quedar así por un tiempo más, es hora de que te dé un lindo apodo que vaya con tu linda carita de niño~" Izanami piensa por un segundo antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja, apoyando la punta de su dedo índice en la pequeña nariz de Yuri, quien le mira como quien mira a una loca.

"Desde ahora te llamaré Kama-chan!" Yuri, instantáneamente, se pune rojo de cólera. Era el sobrenombre más estúpido que-

"Acaso dijo *okama*?" susurró Seikai al oído de Sasuke pero Yuri alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían. Esto le hizo enfadar aún más! En un arranque, mordió el dedo que tocaba su nariz, haciendo gritar a Izanami, quien se alejó de inmediato del chico, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No me llames así! Mi nombre es KAMANOSUKE, mujer tonta!" esa reacción deja a todos estupefactos. No le mordió muy fuerte, pero Izanami aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a refugiarse en los brazos de Saizou, lloriqueando. Seikai salió al frente a defender a su hermana y pelearse con Yuri, quien ya se esperaba esto, poniéndose en posición de ataque, cuando Jinpachi le levantó en brazos, separando a ambos niños, quienes se gritaban amenazas. Benmaru salió en defensa de Izanami también, gritando burlonamente "Kama-chan, Kama-chan!" consiguiendo tan sólo exasperar más a Yuri.

"Ya basta!" grita fuerte Rokuro, muy fastidiado por todo el alboroto, consiguiendo callar a todos del susto y sorpresa que se llevaron de escucharle así de molesto. "Izanami, tu dedo ni siquiera está sangrando, así que por favor deja de hacer tanto escándalo, suelta a Saizou y ve con Ana para que te lo cure." La sacerdotisa dejó ir inmediatamente al ninja, diciendo que no le dolía tanto, que estaba bien.

"Además, tú y Benmaru absténganse de ponerle sobrenombres a Yuri, ya ven que no le gusta." Izanami asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Benmaru le sacó la lengua al paje, alejándose de la escena junto con Seikai. "Y tú, Kamanosuke, no está bien que muerdas a la gente, así que no lo hagas." Yuri respondió con un leve ok. Sabía que Rokuro era capaz de mandarlos a callar usando su grito ultrasónico, desmayándolos en el acto, como había hecho veces anteriores, pero había preferido no hacerlo por algún motivo. Era de temer.

Rokuro se excusa pues tenía que conversar con Sanada, pidiéndoles a los demás no interrumpirles, hablarían al respecto durante la cena. Jinpachi, Ana y Kakei sonreían divertidos por lo que había sucedido; el chico tenía su carácter. Aún ni siquiera era medio día así que buscarían la forma de mantenerse ocupados mientras tanto. Saizou aprovecha la oportunidad y escapa con Kakei antes de que Izanami le diera alcance, llevándose a Sasuke consigo (habían acordado no dejar solos a los niños, no se había olvidado de eso). Ana se va sola a resolver unos asuntos. Seikai y Benmaru llevan a Izanami a limpiar su herida, dentro del castillo. Jinpachi pone de nuevo a Yuri en el suelo y ambos se van caminando rumbo al bosque.

Yuri pensaba que si bien a él también le habían llamado la atención, había salido mejor parado que el resto. Si no supiera que no podía ser cierto, diría que Rokuro le estaba favoreciendo…..era extraño. Por qué haría eso? No, debían ser ideas suyas. Una mano grande sobre su cabeza le saca de sus pensamientos. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, el que Saizou le tocara la cabeza le incomodó bastante, ahora se había hecho rutinario que los demás hicieran eso…se había acostumbrado y como que le estaba gustando así que ya no le interesaba mucho saber el por qué. Jinpachi le propone ir al pueblo y Yuri acepta contento. Hacía tiempo que deseaba volver a pasear por las calles de Ueda.

**Kakei's POV**

Debido a los eventos de esta mañana, al parecer hoy día no entrenaremos Seikai y yo. El niño ha demostrado un gran progreso y creo que en corto tiempo se convertirá en un buen tirador. Su puntería aún está algo desatinada pero con práctica puede mejorar. Luego de la charla que tuvimos todos en el pasillo, tomamos rumbos separados. Estoy en camino a la caballeriza. Han llegado unos nuevos caballos que necesitan adiestramiento y me he ofrecido a hacerlo.

Normalmente le hubiera pedido a Jinpachi que me de una mano, pero luego de lo que sucediera con Kamanosuke, creo que necesita pasar más tiempo con el chico, por lo menos hasta que se normalicen las cosas. Es así que, de la nada, Saizou se ha ofrecido a ayudarme, trayendo consigo a un fastidiado Sasuke. El chico no está fastidiado por tener que ayudar en el establo (el adora los animales) sino porque Saizou le trajo a rastras buena parte del camino, hasta que logró que le soltara. Me gustaría saber que pasa con el ninja, está más saltón y gruñón que antes, y se porta muy extraño a veces. Tal vez tenga que ver con que ahora es un adolescente, qué más puede ser?! aún así es desconcertante.

Ana me comentó días atrás, bajo estricta confidencia, que se siente incómoda con esta situación y que por eso ha estado algo distante del resto. A mi parecer ella normalmente es distante, pero si ella misma reconoce esto ahora quiere decir que lo es aún más. Le he visto interactuar con Jinpachi, Saizou y Sasuke, ocasionalmente, así que no entiendo a qué se refiere. Le pedí que elabore un poco más y me dijo: "Como ninja, sólo me relaciono con otros ninjas y guerreros. Yo, en particular, me junto con los más fuertes únicamente, por eso es que estoy aquí. Admito que he llegado a estimar a los miembros de este grupo pues les considero mis iguales. Ahora eso ha cambiado….ni siquiera Saizou es el de antes. Es tan bueno como lo era a los 15 años pero yo ya no tengo 15 años…..No sé que hacer al respecto, en especial con los niños…..no he entrenado para hacer de niñera…." Eso fue días atrás. Hoy se ha ofrecido a traer ella misma al tal Hiyoshi una vez que sepamos su paradero, para devolver a nuestros amigos a la normalidad. También sé que está buscando intensamente a ese tal Okita…..Jinpachi tiene razón, su hielo se derrite con el tiempo….

Saizou, Sasuke y yo decidimos tomarnos un descanso para comer, luego de trabajar en los establos. Pescamos algo en el río y lo cocinamos. Un lobo viene a nuestro encuentro y se acerca a Sasuke. Saizou le pide a gritos que bote al animal pues están comiendo y Sasuke le reprende diciendo que Uro (creo que así se llama el animal) tiene hambre y piensa compartir su almuerzo con él. Mientras Sasuke está distraído alimentando a su peludo amigo, me acerco a Saizou para conversar.

"Y dime, por qué estás huyendo de Izanami?" Saizou se atraganta con su comida. Entonces estoy en lo cierto. Hace poco, la chica pasó cerca del establo, seguida por Seikai y Benmaru, buscando a alguien…..definitivamente buscaba a Saizou. Éste, al percatarse de ello, se escondió detrás de uno de los caballos en un instante. Inusual….Espero que responda a mi pregunta.

"Supongo que es inútil negarlo ahora…..mmmm, bueno…es algo extraño…..de un tiempo a esta parte…..no mejor, olvídalo. Ya sé que voy a hacer al respecto así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello." Y continúa comiendo dando la conversación por terminada. No sé si quiera si eso puede ser llamado una conversación, no respondió a mi pregunta. En fin, si ya sabe que hacer al respecto, no hay problema. Mientras conversamos sobre diferentes cosas, estamos muy distraídos para notar que alguien más ha entrado al establo.

"Saizou~ te encontré!" Izanami sale de atrás de un montículo de paja y se lanza sobre Saizou quien está visiblemente nervioso. El ninja intenta liberarse pero o la chica le está cogiendo demasiado fuerte o él no está tratando lo suficiente como yo pensaba…..

Izanami quiere ir al lago a alimentar a una familia de patos que vio esta mañana. Saizou al principio se niega aunque termina cediendo con la condición de que lleven a Sasuke con ellos ya que no puede dejar al niño solo. Saizou coge al niño de la cabeza y lo jala para ponerlo entre él e Izanami, consiguiendo que Sasuke se enfade al ser tratado como un muñeco. Izanami se muestra feliz y contenta con esto; coge a Sasuke de la mano y a Saizou del brazo, y se los lleva con dirección a la laguna. Sasuke está muy colorado y Saizou…..para mi completo shock, un leve enrojecimiento pinta sus mejillas aunque su ceño está fruncido como siempre.

Cuando Benmaru y Seikai entran al establo buscando a la sacerdotisa, ella ya se ha marchado. Supongo que podremos entrenar algo ahora que están acá conmigo y la distracción se ha marchado. Llevaré a los chicos a patrullar conmigo, qué daño puede hacer?

**Jinpachi's POV**

Luego de caminar una media hora por el pueblo, Kamanosuke y yo nos detenemos en un puesto de comida. Ha vuelto a ser el niño alegre de antes y eso me agrada. Le dejo ordenar lo que quiera. Mientras conversamos y comemos, alguien que conozco pasa por nuestro lado y se detiene a saludarme. Se trata del hijo del herrero, aquel a quien encargué que forjara la espada de Yuri. Kamanosuke no parece muy contento de que el chico apareciera a mitad de nuestra comida…..no dice nada pero le mira furioso.

"Y quién es esta nena tan bonita? Como te llamas nenita?" …..el muchacho extiende su mano para tocar la cabeza de Yuri. Afortunadamente reacciono a tiempo y cojo la mano del joven, apartándola del ataque bien dirigido que Yuri le lanza…..el niño intenta clavar uno de sus palitos de comida en la mano que intenta tocarle, incrustándolos en su lugar en la mesa de madera….por poco.

"Acaso eres idiota! Yo soy un chico!" mi joven amigo se ve sorprendido y medianamente asustado de Yuri. Vaya…..recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Kamanosuke y cometí el mismo error, no intentó atacarme (creo que se sentía algo enfermo) pero me dijo palabras muy similares. El joven no sabe qué decir así que permanece callado.

"Él es Kamanosuke. La espada que le encargué a tu padre es para él." Enfatizo la palabra él para que se le meta bien en la cabeza y no cometa otro error. El joven asiente con la cabeza y me dice que estará lista para pasado mañana. Le digo que tendré lo que falta del dinero del pago para entonces y el chico se marcha. Yuri ya se ha tranquilizado un poco y está terminando de comer.

"Hoy en la noche y mañana durante el día voy a ir a trabajar para conseguir el dinero que falta. Rokuro y Saizou van a quedarse contigo. Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a ellos y procura no quedarte solo, ok?" Yuri me mira con sus grandes ojos verdes mientras pago la cuenta.

"Recuerdas que te dije que tenía dinero bajo el suelo de mi cuarto? Por qué mejor no lo usas para pagar por la espada y te quedas en el castillo?" claro que recuerdo eso pero….

"Ese dinero es tuyo. Quiero que lo conserves y lo uses cuando en verdad lo necesites. La espada es un regalo, no tienes que pagar por un regalo." Asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada. Sé que quiere que me quede pero no sólo necesito el dinero para pagar por la espada, sino también por ropa nueva entre otras cosas. Todo lo que tenía se quemó junto con mi cabaña después de todo, más no pienso decirle eso, sólo conseguiría hacerle sentir mal.

De regreso al castillo nos detenemos en un claro del bosque a descansar. El cielo está despejado y el clima es agradable, cálido. El viento mueve las hojas de los árboles y se siente bien. Extraño el mar pero esto no está nada mal. Estoy sentado con mi espalda recostada en un troco de árbol; Yuri está a mi lado, echado boca arriba sobre el pasto, aparentemente dormido.

"Jinpachi, te puedo preguntar algo?" uh? Yuri no es tímido. Si quiere que le diga algo, siempre pregunta de frente, me da curiosidad saber que le causa aprehensión saber. Ahora está recostado de lado y su cabello rojo no me deja verle la cara. Le digo que pregunte nomás.

"Dijiste que me pasaban estas cosas porque tipos como Okita veían que estaba solo…..estás seguro que no tiene que ver con que me vea como una chica?" conque se trata de eso. Tengo que tener cuidado con lo que vaya a decirle.

"Estoy seguro de lo que dije antes. Y tiene más que ver con que seas un niño. Tipos como él no van tras mujeres adultas." Tipos como esos me dan asco. Todavía me hierve la sangre por la manera en que ese hombre engañó a Yuri, cómo se hizo pasar por mí….la rabia que siento porque haya escapado me quema las manos…..este deseo de moler a alguien a golpes no me viene seguido, pero cuando lo hace no me deja fácilmente. Si alguien se mete ahora conmigo, le va a pesar…

"Entonces eras consciente de que pareces una chica. Esto te causó problemas antes? Alguien se quiso meter contigo?" Sé que de niño estuvo solo, así que lo que me vaya a contar debe haber sucedido luego, cuando era un adolescente.

"Yo no creo que parezca una chica!" Yuri levanta la cabeza para verme indignado. "No sé por qué siempre me dicen eso! Al inicio pensé que lo decían para molestarme nomás y les mataba rápido por el atrevimiento. Cuando me di cuenta que iban en serio y me coqueteaban, les capturaba para matarles lentamente hasta que se comían sus palabras. Después de un tiempo, me aburrí de esto y simplemente me acostumbré a ello pero no porque esté de acuerdo. Qué a veces me haya hecho pasar por mujer en problemas para atraer a ilusos a mi trampa y robarles, no quiere decir nada! Ni siquiera usaba maquillaje o me vestía de mujer!" Ahora está sentado a mi lado mirándome fijo….creo que no ha terminado de hablar. En qué lío me he metido?...

"Y todavía no sé qué es lo que ven en mí! Por qué no me dices? Tal vez pueda cambiarlo. Pero si se trata de mi cabello, a mí me gusta como está, así que lo pienso dejar así." Uh? Un momento….qué est—

"Por qué me preguntas eso a MÍ?" las palabras salen de mi boca más rápido de lo que las pienso….Como lo esperaba, Yuri me mira como diciendo *no te hagas el idiota ahora*….vaya….

"Cómo que por qué? La primera vez que me viste, cuando nos refugiamos en tu barco, inmediatamente me confundiste con una chica y trataste de conquistarme. Querías tenerme en tu barco! Así que dime, por qué pensaste que era una chica? Qué viste en mí? Qué es lo que tengo de malo?" podría decirle tantas cosas pero viéndole ahora como un niño me hace sentir como un pervertido siquiera pensarlas y eso me enferma…..además….

"Tú no tienes nada de malo." Poso mi palma sobre su cabecita y le obligo a verme directamente a los ojos. "La equivocación fue mía, no te vi bien. Tienes toda la razón, algunos lo dicen para fastidiarte, otros porque tienes rasgos finos pero déjame decirte que eso no te hace menos hombre. Eres un bravo guerrero y un compañero muy divertido cuando estás tomado. Tenías razón en llamarme idiota, pero esa misma tarde me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, Kamanosuke." El niño parece estar pensando con detenimiento lo que acabo de decir, en silencio.

"Y a mí también me gusta tu cabello como está, así que no lo cambies." Revoloteo sus cabellos rojos y Yuri se queja de que le estoy despeinando. Se arregla de nuevo el cabello, dándome la espalda, deshaciendo los nudos y peinándose con las manos. Cuando intenta amarrárselo de vuelta, le quito el pin de las manos y ato sus cabellos rojos en una cola alta, como le he visto usar a veces. Me gusta cuando lo lleva así…

"De verdad tienes que irte esta noche?" me pregunta distraídamente, jugando con un caracol que ha cogido del suelo. Con una mano le tiene cogido del caparazón, mientras que con el dedo índice de su otra mano le pincha lo que vendrían a ser sus ojos…..Sé por qué quiere que me quede.

"Sí, pero sólo será por esta noche. Luego conseguiré un trabajo de algunas horas al día para poder pasar más tiempo en el castillo." Voltea contento a verme, arrojando al caracol hacia un lado. El bicho ése se va lentamente una vez que entra en contacto con el suelo.

"Sé que te fastidia mucho tener esas pesadillas pero te prometo que con el tiempo serán menos frecuentes hasta desaparecer por completo. Sasuke y Seikai ya no las tienen así que puedes confiar en ello. Además, buscaré una manera de ayudarte con eso además de prestarte mi abrigo." Yuri pregunta qué cosa haré y le digo que todavía no lo sé pero que confíe en mí.

Siento una presencia muy cerca de nosotros…es una presencia hostil. Le pido a Kamanosuke que no se mueve de su sitio al lado del árbol. Él me obedece sin preguntar nada al ver que me levanto para ponerme de pie delante de él.

"Sal de una vez, no estoy para juegos." Un hombre sale de entre las sombras y se coloca al otro extremo del claro…..es lo que estaba esperando.

* * *

_Okama__ = forma peyorativa de referirse a un hombre homosexual._

_Bueno Anita, aún no es el final jeje XD Hubiese sido interesante terminarlo ahí pero no….aunque hubiese sido un final más alegre del que tengo pensado….no spoilers! Jeje XD byebye!_


	32. II: Chapter 9: Brothers & Explanations

_No hay advertencias :3 Lamento decir que el recién llegado no es Okita (sorry maia). Si el sujeto aparecerá luego? Pueden apostar que sí, sólo que no pronto XD_

* * *

**Benmaru's POV**

Kakei-san nos ha llevado a Seikai y a mí a patrullar con él. Yo cargo mis bombas como siempre; Kakei, su nueva escopeta. De enfrentarnos a un enemigo hemos acordado que Kakei le hará frente primero mientras yo permanezco con Seikai como apoyo. Él ha mejorado mucho en el manejo de armas pero todavía le falta mejorar su puntería. Conversamos todo el rato sobre diferentes temas. Kakei-san no es tan aburrido como parece. Nos cuenta de sus múltiples viajes, viajando solo por Japón, y más recientemente como parte de la tripulación del más reciente miembro de nuestro grupo: Jinpachi-san.

Seikai me ha hablado buenas cosas del pirata y él y Kakei son muy buenos amigos…..me gustaría acercármele y relacionarme con él pero si no está fuera del castillo, está con Kamanosuke. Ese chico me revienta! Antes, cuando era mayor, nos ignorábamos mutuamente; en algunas ocasiones mi presencia le molestaba y era malo conmigo. Yo no tomaba represalias…..el tipo está loco! Es un bicho raro. Ahora en cambio, se ha vuelto un niñato molesto. Causa problemas y se mete con one-san cada vez que puede. No le soporto! Sin embargo, como ahora es menor que yo y no tiene ni su viento, ni su kusarigama para defenderse, no representa ninguna amenaza para mí y le hago frente. Ya le he hecho correr 2 veces! Ja!

Seikai y yo nos enteramos que la cabaña de Jinpachi se incendió y, aunque no nos quisieron decir los detalles, sé que Yuri tuvo algo que ver con eso. En lugar de castigarle, tiene a todos amarrados a su dedo. Ok, no ha todos, pero sí a los que importan: Saizou, quien es nuestro líder, y Rokuro, quien es la mano derecha de Yukimura-sama. No sé si ellos mismos se han dado cuenta claro. En nuestro más reciente enfrentamiento, a pesar de que fue Yuri quien mordió a Izanami-nesan, Saizou no salió en su defensa, y Rokuro nos reprendió severamente, pero con Yuri fue muy suave. Me da tanta rabia!

Kakei nos pide que nos detengamos. Yo también he sentido algo y alisto las bombas que llevo bajo el traje. Kakei-san apunta su arma hacia unos árboles y le pide al intruso que se identifique. Luego de un rato, un hombre camina lentamente hacia nosotros hasta donde podemos verle mejor…diablos! Conozco a este tipo. Es uno de los nuevo guerreros….pensé que se había ido lejos! Su nombre es Jinro. Las primeras semanas, luego de que llegara a Ueda tomó un interés en mí. Me seguía fuera del castillo y me conversaba…..sus temas de conversación eran por demás perturbadores. "Haz abierto un animal cuando aún vive para ver sus órganos moverse?", "Sabes cuánto tiempo vive un perro luego de ser desollado vivo?", "Haz probado hacer volar un hombre con tus bombas? No?...te gustaría hacerlo?" etc, etc…..a veces esperaba a que responda, otras pasaba de frente a contarme sus experiencias…..al parecer él ha hecho todo eso.

Cuando comenzó a decirme que el grito de los niños, de miedo y dolor, al ser acuchillados múltiples veces es algo que lo excita, me asusté bastante….y yo no soy fácil de asustar. No le conté todo a Kakei-san pero si le pedí que por favor me saque a este extraño hombre de encima. No sé que le dijo pero no le volví a ver….hasta ahora. Su sola presencia me eriza la piel. No sé cuál era su propósito al hacerme todas esas preguntas más no me interesa, lo quiero bien lejos de mí.

"Kakei." Saluda de esta manera al samurái, moviendo la cabeza en reconocimiento. "Todo está tranquilo por aquí. Ya inspeccioné el área." Kakei le dice que vaya entonces al otro lado del bosque y que nosotros continuaremos nuestro camino. Justo cuando ya vamos a pasarle de largo, él voltea a verme.

"Hola Benmaru. Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Quién es tu joven amigo?" Antes de que puede decirle al ninja que tenemos que irnos rápido, Seikai le dice su nombre y le saluda. Jinro se presenta también y le pregunta cuántos años tiene, a lo que Seikai responde 13, casi de inmediato. Los ojos asesinos de Jinro brillan de una manera especial, como cuándo le dije mi edad tiempo atrás. Es aterrador.

Afortunadamente, Kakei-san viene hasta donde estamos y nos jala cogiéndonos de los hombros. Le explica a Jinro que estamos con prisa y nos lleva en dirección contraria a la del ninja. Cuando ya estamos a una buena distancia de dónde hallamos al ninja, Kakei habla.

"Seikai, Benmaru, nunca salgan solos al bosque, siempre busquen a alguien que les acompañe, alguien mayor, uno de nosotros. Manténganse alejados de los nuevos guerreros y en especial de ese sujeto. Seikai, no le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra a Jinro, entendido?" Los dos movemos afirmativamente la cabeza pero puedo ver en los ojos de Seikai que no entiende lo que está pasando. Voy a tener que explicárselo más tarde….mientras más rápido acabemos de patrullar, mejor.

**Yuri's POV**

Jinpachi se ha puesto de pie delante de mí. Como es alto y robusto, no puedo ver a quién le está hablando. Me quedo sentado en mi sitio al lado del árbol como me pidió, esperando por lo que venga a continuación. Oigo pasos. Me inclino para ver mejor lo que ocurre al frente y veo que alguien se acerca.

"Soy Min-Jan. Eres extranjero como yo, hn. Te ves fuerte. Por tu bien, espero que lo seas." El hombre habla extraño. Dice que es extranjero. Me inclino más hasta casi quedar recostado en el suelo y por fin puedo verle. Es un tipo muy grande, un poco más alto de lo que es Jinpachi ahora. Es musculoso, casi como de la contextura de Seikai cuando era mayor. Sólo viste pantalones y botas negras. De su cabeza calva y tatuada sale por atrás una delgada trenza de cabello negro. Se ve desagradable y parece que busca pelea. Justo cuando aparecen tipos así en Ueda, yo no puedo pelear! Mierda!

"Por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo?" No le puedo ver la cara pero sé que Jinpachi le está sonriendo siniestramente, como cuando nos retó en su barco. Ésta va a ser una buena pelea! No quiero perderme nada.

Min-Jan corre hacia Jinpachi y él se mueve hacia un lado para desviar su ataque lejos de donde me encuentro. Mejor, así puedo ver todo sin problemas. Min-Jan lanza varios golpes que Jinpachi esquiva fácilmente, en eso, cuando el hombre lanza una patada alta, Jinpachi se agacha y conecta un golpe en su estómago, de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo retroceder y escupir sangre al otro. Bien!

"Jeje, pegas duro….para ser un muchacho." Min-Jan se para derecho como si no hubiese sucedido nada, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. De pronto, aparece muy cerca de Jinpachi y lanza un golpe de derecha que el pirata bloquea con su brazo; sin embargo, el hombre logra conectar una patada con su pierna izquierda que golpea a Jinpachi de lado, haciéndole retroceder un poco. Los ataques no cesan, golpes y patadas van y vienen. Estando tan cerca noto la diferencia entre ellos dos. Min-Jan se ve más grande que Jinpachi en comparación. Es verdad que cuando se enfrentó a Seikai aquella vez, el monje era mucho más grande físicamente pero, a pesar de ello, Jinpachi no se veía en desventaja. Ahora no es así….acaso….acaso puede perder?

"Tienes aguante….cuánto te durará?" Min-Jan ataca violenta y velozmente a Jinpachi, quien se defiende y le esquiva a duras penas. Si sigue así….si es derrotado…..No! eso no va a suceder! Llamo el nombre de Jinpachi y le pido que se lo quite de encima. No sé si me ha escuchado, si sigue mi consejo o es que ya ha tenido suficiente, pero veo salir unas chispas de su mano antes de lanzar un golpe contra Min-Jan. El hombre lo esquiva pero no puede evitar se alcanzado por algo del poder del pirata…..se ve molesto ahora.

"Muy mal, muchacho…..el juego no va así." Jinpachi se pone en posición de ataque. Uh? De las manos de Min-Jan brota algo azul….fuego azul? De pronto aparece una gran llama de fuego entre sus manos y la lanza hacia mí. Mierda! Me tiro hacia un lado, fuera del camino de la llamarada, y me cubro la cabeza. El árbol que estaba tras de mí se parte en dos y es consumido por ese extraño fuego azul. Algunas astillas y ramitas me caen encima. Rápidamente me levanto, sacudiéndome esas cosas de encima. Maldito bastardo! Si pudiera-

"Pensé que comprendías que ésta es una pelea limpia…hasta que uno caiga. Nada de poderes. Otros pueden salir lastimados…" dice burlonamente Min-Jan. Idiota! Jinpachi aparece de repente al lado de Min-Jan, propinándole un rodillazo en el estómago antes de golpear su cara y mandarlo lejos. Ésta vez, Min-Jan tarda un poco en recuperarse del ataque.

"Y yo pensé que esto era tan sólo entre tú y yo. El que ha cometido un error eres tú." …..la voz de Jinpachi es cortante y seca, me oprime el pecho y me eriza la piel….sí, extrañaba esta sensación, la promesa de una batalla sangrienta, el peligro….La pelea se reanuda pero esta vez es Jinpachi quien está en completo control de todo. No le da oportunidad a Min-Jan para recuperarse de sus ataques y pronto el hombre no es más que un saco de carne y huesos rotos al que Jinpachi arroja, patea, y muele a golpes. Min-Jan parece inconsciente pero esto no le importa a Jinpachi quien sigue golpeándole…nunca le había visto así….generalmente deja ir a sus enemigos cuando ya no dan más. No es que me incomode, claro, por el contrario...uh? ¡!

"AAH! Suéltame!" un hombre alto y delgado me coge de la muñeca con fuerza. Si aprieta más creo que me la va a romper! Trato de liberarme, arañando su mano y mordiéndole, pero el hombre jala de mi brazo y estrella mi cuerpo contra un árbol, sin soltarme aún. Mierda! Todo el cuerpo me duele….se me va la vista por un segundo y cuando la recupero estoy boca abajo en el suelo, con el pie de mi atacante en mi espalda presionándome con fuerza. Me quejo de dolor. Yo siempre he tenido buen aguante para el dolor, especialmente de mayor, pero con este cuerpo de 9 años, los golpes se me hacen más dolorosos y a veces no puedo contenerme, como ahora.

"No te acerques." El hombre amenaza a Jinpachi, apuntando la punta de su lanza a mi cabeza. Hijo de puta! Le miro con odio pero esto no parece incomodarle en lo más mínimo. "Ya ganaste, es suficiente. Deja ir a mi hermano." El ´o si no´ queda sobrentendido. Quiero gritarle a Jinpachi que no le haga caso y que más bien le muela a golpes como al otro tipo pero la presión en mi espalda hace que no pueda respirar bien, mucho menos hablar. Este tipejo es hermano del monigote ése?

"Puedes venir por él si lo deseas pero deja ir al niño. No voy a atacarte." No! Olvídate de mí, puedo aguantar esto. Ven y mátale!...urg! quiero gritarle eso a Jinpachi pero no puedo. Intento liberarme más es inútil.

"Ni siquiera sé si aún está vivo. Tal vez mejor me lo cobro con la vida de este crío." Habla raro igual que su hermano, sólo que su voz es más fría. Su lanza se acerca peligrosamente a mi cara. Me preparo para lo peor. Si piensa que voy a suplicar por mi vida, se equivoca!...Algo viene volando en esta dirección y se clava a los pies del tipo, haciéndole saltar hacia atrás para protegerse, dejándome ir en el proceso. Hielo?

"Tu hermano estaba pidiendo por esto hace mucho tiempo, Mu-Jan. No tienes por qué ponerte así." Ana! De dónde salió? Me levanto del suelo con dificultad, apoyándome en un árbol.

"Estás hecho un desastre, Kamanosuke." Dice Ana en su tono apático de siempre…no, detecto un leve tono de….diversión? uh? Con que le parece gracioso que me traten como saco de papas, uh!? Vieja bruja! Ahora ve—

"Llévate a tu hermano de una vez. Está vivo. Si quieres que siga de esa manera, no vuelvan a acercarse a nosotros." Dice Jinpachi amenazadoramente al tal Mu-Jan. El tipo se acerca al hombre caído, se lo pone a la espalda y ambos desaparecen de nuestra vista. Cobardes!

"Ey, Kamanosuke, estás bien?" su voz suena más calmada que durante la batalla pero se oye preocupado. Tal vez Ana tiene razón y luzco terrible. Me arreglo un poco y le digo que sí estoy bien; sin embargo, cuando comienzo a caminar trastabillo y él me coge del hombro. Qué puedo hacer!, todavía no me recupero de la paliza! Inmediatamente, Jinpachi me levanta en brazos como tantas veces antes….sólo que esta vez me incomoda algo pues Ana está ahí viéndome. Si se burla, juro que la mato mientras duerme! Mis piernas casi no tienen fuerza para sujetarse alrededor del torso de Jinpachi pero eso no importa pues él me tiene bien cogido….sé que no me va a dejar caer.

"No has perdido tu toque, claro que no deberías dejar que te golpeen tanto….no todos son tan amables como yo." Menciona Ana y no comprendo de qué habla. Sé que ellos se enfrentaron una vez siendo el vencedor Jinpachi. No sé los detalles de la pelea, claro. Jinpachi tiene algunos moretones pero no se ve tan mal como pensaba, luego de recibir esos poderosos ataques de Min-Jan. Él le agradece por ayudarme pues yo no lo pienso hacer; ella menciona que vio el fuego azul y sabía que eran los hermanos metiéndose con alguien, que tan sólo quería ver la pelea. Él dice algo sobre su buenas intenciones, comparándolas con una parte prominente de su anatomía…..está coqueteando! Y frente mío!

"Me duele la espalda y quiero cambiarme de ropas, éstas están sucias. Podemos ir a nuestro cuarto?" digo, recostando mi cabeza en el hombro de Jinpachi para no verle a la cara. Ahí recién parece acordarse de que estoy aquí….tonto! Le dice a Ana que tenemos que irnos y le pregunta si regresará para cenar, a lo que ella responde que sí. Sí, sí, la verás entonces, podemos irnos ya? Antes de desaparecer en el bosque, ella y yo nos miramos. Sus ojos de pescado muerto se posan en los míos. Jinpachi camina conmigo en brazos en dirección del castillo, ajeno a esto. Jeje, Te gané! Mujer tonta!

**Sanada's POV**

Rokuro quiso visitarme en la mañana, luego del incidente, pero mandé a decirle que quería pasar un tiempo solo. A la hora del almuerzo, no fue él quien me trajo la comida, a pedido mío. No es que no quiera verle porque estoy molesto con él…..más bien estoy avergonzado por mi comportamiento previo. Sí, quiero, no, necesito tener de regreso a todos mis Braves, lo más pronto posible. Cuando desaparecieron sabía que todo estaba perdido, sin embargo, tenía que tomar medidas para proteger a mi gente de los futuros ataques enemigos. Por ello, traje a Ueda a todos estos guerreros. Rokuro está en lo cierto de sentirse traicionado por ocultarle acerca de las *aficiones* de algunos de ellos, no lo creí necesario. La verdad, estaba seguro que ellos no se meterían con él dado que forma parte de mi servicio personal….me aseguré que se corriera la voz cuando volvió. No me puse a pensar en la seguridad del resto.

Cuando volvieron, la esperanza me embargó de nuevo y llegué a pensar en deshacerme de varios de los guerreros pues mis Braves habían vuelto, y ellos son todo lo que necesito pero…..no esperaba que volvieran como lo hicieron. Todavía no estaba todo perdido, podría hallar un hechicero que revierta su condición, pensé, y así fue…Otra vez Rokuro tiene razón en estar molesto conmigo pues no mostré ningún reparo en poner las vidas de los jóvenes en peligro con tal de volverlos a la normalidad…..salvo la de Rokuro, y él lo sabía, por eso hizo lo que hizo. Él es más que mi paje, es como mi familia, le conozco desde siempre y no me imagino una vida sin él. He mandado a llamarle, sé que quiere hablar conmigo….lo menos que puedo hacer es recibirle, escuchar lo que tiene que decir y responder sus preguntas con la verdad.

"Yukimura-san." Está parado en la puerta, esperando que le deje entrar. Le invito a pasar y él toma su asiento frente a mí. Aunque se ve sereno, sus ojos me dicen que no está muy seguro de cómo empezar esta conversación, así que le doy una mano.

"Supongo que vienes a decirme que ninguno de los demás piensa tomar la pócima. Aún así no pienso dejarte hacerlo, sabes eso, no?" él mueve afirmativamente la cabeza cerrando por un segundo su único ojo. "Hiroto-san pasará aquí la noche. Le enviaremos de regreso a su pueblo en la mañana. Sabe que no debe comentar nada de lo conversado hoy día con nadie. Es mejor si la menor cantidad de personas se entera de vuestra situación."

"Perdóneme por preguntar, pero…si los Braves son tan importantes para Usted, por qué pensaba arriesgar la vida de uno de nosotros? En qué estaba pensando?" ahora sí la tengo difícil. No le va a gustar lo que va a oír.

"Quien controle las 10 fuentes de poder que existen en el mundo obtendrá el poder de cambiar el curso de la historia. Shinra Banshou. Sabes todo al respecto, mejor que yo." Digo apuntando con mi kiseru a su ojo vendado, el que tiene el poder de guardar información. "La única manera de ganar esta guerra es utilizando ese poder. Dicho esto, te podrás dar cuenta de lo precaria de nuestra situación." Él se queda inmóvil por un momento, pensando muy bien lo que acabo de decir, antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

"Por el bien de todos, debían volver a la normalidad a toda costa. El tiempo se nos está acabando…" fumo mi kiseru lentamente antes de continuar pero Rokuro es quien habla primero.

"Entiendo todo eso pero no lo comparto. Si no era a mí, a quién pensaba usar de conejillo de indias? Para cumplir lo que dicen los escritos se necesitan las 10 fuerzas. Por qué arriesgarse a perder a una?" aquí viene la parte mala….mmm….me pregunto si sería mejor mentirle…..no quiero perder su confianza….no creí que le importaría tanto…salvo Sasuke, nunca antes le importaron los guerreros bajo mi mando…la forma en que les manejaba….

"Las probabilidades estaban a su favor. Como tú dices, les necesito a los 10. No pensaba obligar a nadie pero tampoco iba a detener a ningún voluntario. Excepto a ti. Te estimo demasiado como para correr el más mínimo riesgo. Entiendes eso, verdad?" Esto ha sido lo mejor. Rokuro se ve arrepentido ahora. Me pide disculpas por actuar tan impulsivamente, explica que aún estaba afectado por lo que había ocurrido con Okita y vuelve a disculparse…..Admito ante él que en mi prisa, haya parecido que estaba obligándoles a asumir el riesgo….él responde que no hay resentimientos, que todo está bien ya, que él explicará esto a los demás…..sí, ha sido lo mejor decir medias verdades…uh…

Rokuro me comenta sobre el plan al que han llegado para rastrear a Hiyoshi-san, el hechicero que les hizo esto. Me cuenta los detalles y, sin prestar atención a la mayor parte de ellos, le doy autorización para proceder….No puedo oponerme pero sé que no va a funcionar. Aunque sea les mantendrá distraídos, generará esperanza. Rokuro pide permiso para salir y preparar la cena y se marcha. Es hora de retomar el plan de contingencia….

**Normal POV**

Luego de pasear por horas, conversando y haciendo diferentes actividades, Saizou, Sasuke e Izanami regresan al castillo. Cuando se cruzan con Rokuro en el pasillo, éste les dice que la cena estará lista en una hora, así que Sasuke va donde el paje para ayudarle. Saizou aprovecha que Izanami también se ofrece para ayudar y escapa en dirección de los baños…..necesita un baño frío con urgencia. Izanami había estado sobre él toda la tarde, literalmente sobre él, abrazándole y tocándole con insistencia. Saizou pensó que se moderaría dado que Sasuke se encontraba con ellos pero no fue así. El niño encontró a uno de sus lobos mientras paseaban y el animal acaparó casi toda su atención como para interesarse en lo que hacían ellos dos. Sólo volteaba cuando Izanami llamaba su nombre.

Al poco rato, Jinpachi llega al castillo, con Yuri en brazos, dirigiéndose a la habitación que comparten ahora. Cuando dejaron a Ana en el claro del bosque, Jinpachi presionó el torso de Yuri en busca de costillas rotas. Aunque el niño se quejó de dolor, no tenía ningún hueso roto, sólo moretones. Jinpachi quería estar seguro, pues ese hombre había azotado con fuerza contra el árbol el pequeño cuerpo de Yuri y también le había pisoteado con insistencia.

Al llegar a la habitación, Jinpachi deposita a Yuri en el suelo antes de ir por un cambio de camisas para ambos. La camisa de Yuri estaba sucia por todos lados luego que el hombre le pisoteara contra el suelo; la de Jinpachi tenía manchas de sangre del tipo al que había molido a golpes. No podían ir así a cenar. Kakei le había prestado una de sus camisas dado que él no tenía ninguna que ponerse y que recién mañana iría a comprar ropa nueva. Kamanosuke, sin proponérselo, se que da mirando de reojo al pirata mientras se cambia….

"No tiene tantas cicatrices como Saizou en la espalda pero ese tatuaje que tiene resalta bastante….resalta sus músculos….no serán tan grandes como antes pero se...ve….bien." Kamanosuke se pune algo colorado al pensar esto, como la vez que vio a Saizou sin su camisa, con cicatrices en su espalda desnuda. No entendía por qué le pasaba eso y como no tenía el deseo de saberlo tampoco, lo deja pasar. Yuri suponía que se debía a que, en comparación a ellos, su cuerpo era diferente, a pesar de pertenecer al mismo género. Era curiosidad. Se coloca rápidamente el polo y voltea a ver a Jinpachi quien ya está cambiado.

"Kamanosuke, ven, recuéstate en el futón."

"Para qué?" sin tener una respuesta aún, Yuri se aproxima al futón y deja que Jinpachi le guíe, quedando boca abajo sobre la suave superficie.

"Te mueves muy extraño. Te debe estar doliendo la espalda, uh? No dijiste eso? Esto te hará sentir mejor." Jinpachi remanga el polo de Yuri, dejando toda su espalda descubierta. Estaba toda amoratada. Coge un poco de una crema en sus manos y la aplica sobre la lastimada piel, frotando suavemente, en círculos. Yuri tiembla un poco cuando esos dedos tocan su piel. El recuerdo de Okita haciendo algo similar le pone en alerta….pero las manos del pirata se sentían diferente y esto le tranquilizó….le frotaban con cuidado, muy despacio, sin segundas intenciones…era relajante…..se sentía tan bien que se estaba quedando dormido…

"Oi, Kamanosuke. En verdad te has dormido?" dice Jinpachi, divertido, cogiendo a Yuri del hombro, moviéndole un poco, para llamar su atención. El niño se levanta lentamente, frotándose los ojos, quedando sentado sobre el futón. Su espalda se sentía algo viscosa por la crema que se pegaba a su polo, pero ya no le dolía tanto moverla.

"Ven, ya es hora de cenar. Has estado ahí recostado como media hora." Yuri se sorprende al oir esto. Le parecía que tan sólo había cerrado los ojos por un ratito. Jinpachi le revisa la muñeca que Mu-Jan había apretado con fuerza y le aplica la crema. También cambia los vendajes que cubren sus brazos. Las quemaduras producto del incendio estaban desapareciendo. A partir de mañana ya no necesitaría de los vendajes. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al comedor.

Uno a uno, los guerreros de Sanada fueron entrando al comedor, tomando sus respectivos lugares alrededor de la mesa para disfrutar de la cena. El Lord no estaba presente, ni tampoco Saizou. Rokuro explica que ambos estaban reunidos en privado. A continuación procede a comentar con delicadeza la conversación que tuvo con Yukimura. Saber que el Lord había accedido a su pedido de buscar por Hiyoshi-san antes de hacer cualquier cosa y que en verdad no quería poner en peligro a ninguno de ellos, les hizo sentir mejor. La cena se desarrolló con total tranquilidad.

En su habitación, Sanada explicaba esto mismo a Saizou, pero además le puso más al tanto de la situación vulnerable en que se encontraba Ueda sin la totalidad de los Braves para defenderla. No era algo que debía discutir con los demás.

"Por ello Saizou, quiero pedirte lo siguiente." El ninja miraba fijamente a Sanada quien tampoco desviaba la mirada. "Quiero que busques remplazo para Seikai y Kamanosuke. Jinro, además de sus habilidades de ninja posee la capacidad de dominar algunas plantas, no de la misma manera que Sasuke pero es similar….él vendría a ocupar su lugar, aunque todavía falta confirmar esa información. De todos ustedes, ellos 3 son los únicos que ya no pueden hacer uso de sus elementos. No pienso hacer que se marchen, pero, de no conseguir revertir el hechizo, necesitamos tener a los 10 Braves completos para vencer. Espero que entiendas eso." A Saizou no le gustaba la idea, buscar sustitutos para sus compañeros, pero sabía que debía hacerse, así que asintió con la cabeza.

"Todavía les tenemos a ti e Izanami, el centro del círculo. Aún eres fuerte, puedes pelear, y lo más importante, puedes controlar el poder destructivo de Izanami. Busca entrenar más y pronto para que puedas defenderla de cualquier enemigo." Saizou volvió a asentir con la cabeza…..tendría que solucionar su problema pronto, esta noche.

Terminaron de cenar en silencio. Saziou regresa a su habitación sin cruzarse con nadie pero no entra. En su lugar sube hasta el tejado, esperando a que la persona con quien quería hablar se aproximara. Luego de unos minutos le ve llegar.

* * *

_Hasta la próxima semana! Otro fin de semana ocupado para mí, pero de igual manera el capítulo saldrá el miércoles ;) Gracias por seguir leyendo. Byebye_


	33. II: Chapter 10: Naughty boy

_ADVERETNCIAS: pequeña escena de sexo semi-explícito_

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

Voy de tejado en tejado para estar más cerca de mi objetivo, protegido por las sombras. Es lo que más me gusta de ser un ninja, ser indetectable. Jinpachi entra al cuarto que comparte con Kamanosuke y sale pocos minutos después, cargando sábanas y una almohada, además de su abrigo seguido muy de cerca de Yuri, con dirección al cuarto de Rokuro. El niño no para de molestar con "a qué hora vuelves? Qué me vas a traer? Seguro que no puedo ir?" y no sé que más tonterías que Jinpachi responde con paciencia y buen humor. No hace más que retrasarle y eso me impacienta! Pero luego de lo que le ha sucedido -de lo que aún me siento responsable en parte- pienso darle ciertos privilegios y moderar mi carácter a su alrededor. Definitivamente no le voy a engreír sólo…ser algo indulgente con el chico, supongo.

Jinpachi entra al cuarto de Rokuro donde también se encuentra Sasuke. El paje le ayuda a acomodar las cosas de Yuri y pronto está listo para irse. Verónica está rondando el pasillo y el pirata le ordena quedarse en la puerta de la habitación, haciendo guardia. Rokuro y Jinpachi salen del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. El paje se aleja por el pasillo y Jinpachi camina en dirección opuesta, fuera del castillo, rumbo al pueblo. Avanzo al siguiente tejado para alcanzarle.

"Oi, Saizou. Ya puedes bajar, estoy solo." ¡! Uh?! Sabía que estaba aquí? Tsk! Tal vez Yukimura tiene razón y necesito entrenar más. En fin, mis planes para esta noche son algo diferentes. Bajo del techo y me coloco al lado del pirata. Caminamos lado a lado.

"Si quieres decirme algo, dímelo ahora. Estoy camino a mi trabajo, no es una salida social, sabes?" A pesar de que oculto parte de mi cara en mi capa, debe percibir lo nervioso que me siento y esto le causa gracia. La verdad, a mí también me haría gracia si no se tratara de mí. Bueno, aquí vamos.

"Necesito que me presentes una chica esta noche. Una chica con buena disposición." Ahí está, lo dije. Podría ir a uno de los burdeles de Sanada, hay chicas muy lindas ahí, pero no quiero que el viejo se entere. Podría conseguir una chica por mi cuenta pero no he tenido tiempo; entre mis labores ordinarias y la odiosa de Izanami que me persigue todo el día, no he tenido oportunidad. Jinpachi me mira extraño.

"Ok, te puedo presentar a alguien si vienes conmigo al bar. Puedo preguntar por qué me pides eso? Estoy seguro que no me necesitas para conseguir mujeres." Otra vez se está sonriendo y divirtiendo a mis expensas. Mejor le digo directamente lo que pasa para que no se haga otras ideas. Por su puesto que puedo conseguir mujeres por mi cuenta! A pesar de lucir ahora tan joven. Feo no soy, y puedo ser encantador si la situación lo requiere…

"Las otras opciones no están disponibles y tengo poco tiempo. El problema es Izanami." Aquí hago una pausa, quiero explicar lo siguiente y que quede claro sin hacerme lucir patético. "Antes encontraba sus atenciones odiosas y te aseguro que nunca llamó mi atención como mujer pues es una chiquilla, pero ahora…..no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ella, así que tengo que dejar salir toda esta energía extra en otro lado. Si fuera en una chica hermosa, sería mucho mejor. Como la de aquella vez." Sí, esa vez tiempo atrás, cuando los dos salimos con unas chicas que él había conocido. Puesto que ya habíamos hecho esto antes, sabía que Jinpachi era el único al que se atrevería a pedirle algo así.

"Si tanto te gusta Izanami ahora, y por lo que veo esa chiquilla está loca por ti, por qué simplemente no te la coges?"

"que me la-ESTÁS LOCO?!" cómo puede decir eso?!

"Yo no sé que le ves, pues no hay mucho que verle por delante, pero si ambos están dispuestos…" Aunque sonríe, se nota que está hablando en serio. Ha perdido la cabeza?! Ella es una chiquilla y aunque técnicamente yo también soy un muchacho ahora, no quiere decir que esté bien! Por lo menos no con ella. Se trata de Izanami! Además, son sólo las hormonas que responden a su cercanía y mimos, no significa nada! Y yo tengo que protegerla, no folla- ey, creo que se ha burlado de Izanami, eso sí que no.

"Entra ella y yo no puede pasar nada por muchas razones. Y tal vez ella no sea tan voluminosa como Ana, pero no quiero escuchar críticas sobre sus pechos de alguien que intentó conquistar a Kamanosuke creyéndole una chica." Ahora sueno como un novio defendiendo a su mujer, esto está yendo de mal a peor.

"Uh? Y eso a que-"

"Kamanosuke, es más plano que una tabla! A comparación de él, Izanami es enorme." Ya la hice, después de esto pasaré la noche solo, estoy seguro.

"Yo no le ví el pecho! Yuri estaba arrodillado en el suelo cuando me dirigí a él. Sólo vi su cara, cabello y figura delgada, es fácil de conf-sabes qué, olvídalo." Él suspira cansado. "Vaya. Nunca me van a dejar pasar eso, uh?" quien a parte de mí ha mencionado el asunto? Él no lo dice, pero no parece molesto, más bien se sonríe como recordando algo. Y ahora?

"Muy bien, te presentaré a alguien. Es una chica divertida. Ven conmigo al bar, invítala a tomar algo y luego de eso estará encima de ti. De ahí en adelante es cosa tuya." Le digo que no hay problema y seguimos caminando en silencio, luego de un rato vuelve a hablar.

"Esto viene justo a tiempo. Me olvidé decirte que a partir de ahora sería mejor si no te despegas del lado de Izanami durante el día. Uno de los nuevos guerreros, un tal Akuma, ha vuelto de la frontera. Ese sujeto estuvo molestando a las chicas mientras estuvimos fuera. Sería bueno que no la pierdas de vista." No sabía eso. Por qué Izanami no me contó nada? Si me encuentro a ese tal Akuma, ya verá. Ana seguramente me puede dar más detalles de él. Pronto arribamos al pueblo y las luces del bar nos llaman. Es momento de hacer una conquista.

**Sasuke's POV**

Kamanosuke y yo estamos solos en el cuarto de Rokuro. Jinpachi ya se fue a trabajar hace varios minutos, y Rokuro fue a resolver unos asuntos al otro lado del castillo. Volverá más tarde. Kamanosuke estuvo mirando por una rendija de la puerta hacia el patio por largo rato, antes de echarse en su futón. Viendo esto, yo también me eché en el mío dispuesto a dormir. Ha sido un día agotador pero entretenido. Izanami siempre es divertida….si tan sólo Saizou no me hubiera estando arrastrando como muñeco, habría sido perfecto. Cuál es su problema?

Intento dormir pero el movimiento incesante en el futón al lado mío me lo impide. Kamanosuke está que se tapa, se destapa, se da la vuelta, acomoda su cojín…..no deja de moverse! Volteo a verle, sin levantarme de mi cama y le pregunto qué le pasa. Él se echa boca arriba con el abrigo de Jinpachi al lado. Lo único que indica que ese abrigo estuvo por quemarse es una mancha negra mediana en una de las puntas…tal vez Yuri todavía piensa en eso? Si es así quisiera ayudarle….

"Estoy aburrido!" exclama Kamanosuke, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza…. Y yo preocupado por él!…Le digo que ya es hora de dormir, que cuente ovejas o algo, pero que lo haga en silencio. Está tranquilo un rato, sin decir nada. Cierro los ojos….estoy cansado.

"No me gustan las ovejas…..Me voy de aquí." Qué!? Abro los ojos y veo a Yuri ya de pie, arreglándose la coleta alta que lleva y poniéndose los zapatos. A dónde piensa ir? Está oscuro afuera y nos han prohibido salir solos, especialmente de noche. Jinpachi se lo dejó bien en claro antes de irse también. No le puedo dejar ir, no esta vez. Le prometí a Rokuro que no volveríamos a desobedecerle.

"Kamansuke, espera!" avanzo hacia él y le cojo del brazo. Yuri me queda mirando y no sé que decir, en un principio quería razonar con él pero eso no siempre funciona bien, mejor uso otra táctica. "S-si quieres podemos hacer algo, pero sin salir de aquí. Puedo…puedo llamar a Amaheru para que nos haga compañía." Aunque no me gusta ver como trata a mi mascota, Amaheru me ha dicho que disfruta la mayor parte del tiempo como Yuri juega con ella…..siempre supe que había algo raro con esa comadreja, desde que era bebé…..si trayéndola consigo que Yuri no se vaya…..

"…..mmm…No, no quiero despertarla. Mañana mejor." Y no te importa mantenerme despierto a mí….uh…..Yuri mira mi brazo que aún le tiene cogido y parece ponderar algo en su cabeza. " y por qué mejor no vienes conmigo? No tienes nada mejor que hacer." Uh?! No tengo na- ese no es el punto! Y yo planeaba dormir temprano!

"Cuando Jinpachi se fue, ví que Saizou le dio el alcance más adelante, conversaron y se fueron juntos. Vamos a ver qué están haciendo!" Kamanosuke se suelta de mi agarre y me coge de la muñeca, jalándome hacia la puerta con sorprendente fuerza para alguien tan pequeño. Justo cuando va a abrir la puerta, Rokuro la desliza y aparece frente a nosotros. Nos mira como diciendo ´qué están haciendo?´ No puedo mentirle, aunque sea por omisión, no después de la última vez.

"Kamanosuke quiere ir donde Jinpachi." El susodicho voltea a verme molesto y me deja ir. Rokuro nos mira en silencio un momento, cierra la puerta detrás suyo, llevándonos hacia dentro del cuarto, instándonos a tomar asiento frente a él, antes de hablar.

"Jinpachi está trabajando. Por qué quieres ir?" dice Rokuro mirando fijamente a Yuri, sin levantar la voy y en tono neutral.

"Saizou ha ido con él. Por qué no puedo ir yo también? No le voy a molestar. Sólo quiero ir a ver que están haciendo. No puedo dormir…." Rokuro debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo, lo veo en su cara. Acaso son las pesadillas lo que le mantienen despierto? Lo de Okita todavía es muy reciente, y Jinpachi ha estado pasando la noche con él ahora que comparten el mismo cuarto. Tal vez….tal vez sólo quiere verle pues se ha acostumbrado a su presencia….

"Muy bien, iremos a verle los tres. No nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo, ok? Y después volvemos de frente hacia aquí, sin peros." Me sorprende que Rokuro haya accedido a su pedido. Kamanosuke también se ve extrañado pero sólo dura un momento pues, sin perder tiempo, se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta. Dice que nos apuremos, pues hace mucho que han partido los otros. Me pongo mis zapatos y le seguimos. Verónica viene con nosotros también. Yuri va montado en ella. Ya se me quitó el sueño de repente…

* * *

Finalmente llegamos al pueblo! Rokuro está más relajado ahora que ya no tiene que continuar explicándole a Yuri, sin éxito, el significado de la palabra *frígida*. La vista del bar a lo lejos ha distraído al pelirrojo por el momento y ya no le interesa escucharle hablar de eso. No sé cómo llegamos al tema. Estábamos hablando de los otros Braves, y cuando llegamos a Ana, Yuri dijo algo como: "No sé que le ven a esa frígida mujer." Yo me puse colorado; Rokuro estaba perplejo. Le preguntó al chico si sabía lo que esa palabra quería decir; el respondió: "que es fría, no? Como el hielo que usa." Aunque es algo así, el contexto….bueno, no sabíamos qué decirle, Rokuro se iba por las ramas. Tampoco creo que Ana sea eh, bueno…eso….no es que me conste, es la impresión que tengo. En fin, ya estamos frente al bar.

Rokuro dice que le esperemos frente a la puerta del bar un momento. Mientras yo me quedo en el sitio que nos ha indicado, Kamanosuke se va más allá, para subir por unas cajas y ver a través de la ventana. No me hace caso cuando le digo que regrese, y le pierdo de vista. Llamo su nombre y me responde que tan sólo está viendo por la ventana. Al menos Verónica ha ido con él. Yo no me muevo de mi sitio esperando a Rokuro. Qué chico! Al cabo de un largo rato regresa Rokuro, me pregunta por Yuri y le digo dónde está. Mientras nos acercamos al sitio, me explica lo que hizo dentro.

"Hablé con el dueño del bar. Jinpachi vino a trabajar acompañado de Saizou. Luego de un rato Jinpachi pidió permiso para tomarse un descanso. Volverá más tarde." Entonces tendremos que regresar. No me esperaba esto. Y qué hace Saizou aquí? Llegamos hasta donde supuestamente está Yuri y no lo encontramos….tampoco está Verónica…..

**Normal POV**

Mientras observaba por la ventana el movimiento dentro del bar, siempre alegre y movido, Kamanosuke siente que Verónica le toca la pierna con su hocico. Movía la cabeza hacia un lado, pidiéndole que le siguiera. "Debe haber sentido que Jinpachi está cerca y me quiere llevar con él. Buena chica!" pensó el niño entusiasmado, descendiendo de las cajas y siguiendo a la pantera. Volvería de inmediato, con el pirata, así que los otros no se molestarían, pensaba.

Verónica le lleva hasta una especie de hospedaje viejo. Entra sin problemas. Al pasar por una de las puertas cerradas, le parece escuchar la voz de Saizou….parecía sin aliento…..como Verónica le obliga a avanzar, sigue caminando hasta el final del pasillo. Ella le señala con la cabeza una habitación. La puerta del cuarto del fondo tiene una abertura mediana por la que se puede ver adentro, así que Yuri hace eso mismo.

Está oscuro pero es posible distinguir las figuras de dos personas dentro. Un hombre y una mujer. La mujer está sobre sus manos y rodillas, gimiendo muy alto, mientras el hombre la tiene cogida de las caderas, embistiendo su trasero con fuerza repetidas veces. El hombre le dice algo a la mujer más Yuri no alcanza a escuchar qué. Entonces, el hombre coge a la mujer de la cintura y le da vuelta, pudiendo mirarse ahora ambos a la cara. La mujer enrolla sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del fornido hombre y coloca sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, atrayéndole hacia ella. Se besuquean unos instantes y luego el hombre pasa a mordisquear los grandes pechos de la mujer, haciendo que ésta meza sus caderas contra él.

En este punto, Yuri decide que es suficiente, pues él no es un fisgón, y aparta la vista con la clara intención de marcharse, cuando escucha el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo y, por curiosidad, decide mirar de nuevo hacia dentro de la habitación. Como los amantes están en una cama alta, no un futón, la mujer yace ahora con la mitad de su cuerpo colgando de uno de los bordes. Su cabeza en el suelo, sus cabellos desparramados hacia todas direcciones, sus brazos estirados y sus pechos moviéndose de arriba abajo, mientras que el hombre la tiene cogida de las caderas, sobre la cama, embistiéndola salvajemente. La mujer gime y dice cosas incoherentes a viva voz, con las piernas muy abiertas sobre el colchón, a ambos lados del hombre. La luz de la luna entra por la ventana e ilumina la escena….es entonces que Yuri puede ver bien por fin la cara del hombre….se trata de Jinpachi.

Kamanosuke se queda inmóvil, con la mirada fija al frente, conteniendo el aire. Ahí estaba a quien había venido a buscar pero….qué se supone debía hacer ahora?! Aún sin poder decidir si irse o quedarse a esperar, la pareja llega a su clímax. Sus respiraciones agitadas y murmullos son lo único que se oye desde dentro del cuarto. Segundos después, la mujer pega un grito que asusta a Yuri. Ella está mirando en su dirección! El niño intenta escapar al verse descubierto pero por la prisa cae de espaldas al tropezar con Verónica que estaba sentada tras suyo, golpeándose la cabeza. Se oyen pasos y la puerta se abre.

"Kamanosuke?! Cómo-qué haces aquí?" Yuri intenta incorporarse pero un mareo se lo impide y se coge la cabeza. Al parecer el golpe no había sido tan leve. Jinpachi le mira desde arriba entre molesto y preocupado. Sólo viste sus pantalones, al salir a la puerta apuradamente, por los gritos escandalizados de la mujer sobre un mirón. Jinpachi le dice al niño que no se mueva de ahí, sin agacharse a ayudarle. Regresa al cuarto, calma a la mujer, le dice que tiene que irse pero que ella se puede quedar ya que el cuarto está pagado. Se pone su polo, calza sus botas y sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

"No quiero tus excusas." Dice fríamente Jinpachi a su pantera cuando ésta intenta acercársele en señal de disculpa. El pirata levanta al niño del suelo y se lo lleva en brazos a las afueras del hostal. No le mira a la cara y camina dando grandes zancadas en señal de enfado. Yuri se da cuenta de esto y permanece callado. Una vez fuera, el pirata le sienta en un barril alto que está ahí, empujando su espalda contra la pared, apoyando su gran mano sobre el pequeño hombro del niño, impidiéndole escapar, encarándolo de frente.

"Te dije que no anduvieras solo fuera del castillo, Kamanosuke! Me doy media vuelta y es lo primero que haces. No sólo eso, vienes hasta aquí! Dime por qué?!" El pirata no grita pero sus palabras y expresiones faciales son duras. El corazón de Yuri late fuerte, de miedo o algo más, no sabe….Jinpachi nunca antes se había molestado con él, no así.

"No estoy solo. Ahí está Verónica. Rokuro y Sasuke también han venido conmigo. Quería ver que hacían tú y Saizou…." Yuri no le diría pero tenía miedo de quedarse dormido. A pesar de tener el abrigo consigo, temía que volvieran las pesadillas puesto que, desde que lavaran el abrigo, éste ya no olía al pirata. Jinpachi no se lo había vuelto a poner pues ahora las noches y días eran cálidos. La presencia del pirata en su cuarto era lo que le había ayudado a dormir estos días pasados. Al ver tan decaído al niño, Jinpachi no podía seguir molesto con él….entendía que no le gustaba que le dejen de lado y por lo menos no había venido solo.

"Bueno, ya viste lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Apuesto que te asustaste cuando ella gritó. Te golpeaste muy fuerte la nuca?" Kamanosuke niega con la cabeza mientras Jinpachi examina el área del golpe. Un leve chichón nada más. Ya no sonaba molesto y esto tranquiliza al niño quien permanecía callado bajo el escrutinio del mayor. "Ven, vamos a buscar a Rokuro y Sasuke, deben estar como locos buscándote. Si no les dices dónde me encontraste, no les diré cómo te encontré." Las mejillas de Yuri se pintan de rosado pero sigue sin mirar al pirata, sólo atina a asentir con la cabeza.

"Me agrada tu compañía pero hay lugares a donde ahora no puedo llevarte conmigo." Jinpachi levanta en brazos al niño, quien no opone resistencia alguna. "No es seguro que volvamos a la normalidad, al menos no en el futuro cercano. Por qué no aprovechas este tiempo para hacer las cosas que querías pero no pudiste hacer de niño?"

"Cómo qué?" dice Yuri por fin mirando a los ojos del pirata.

"Jugar con otros niños para empezar. Seikai y Benmaru la pasan muy bien juntos." Yuri hace una mueca de desagrado que no pasa desapercibida para el pirata. "O podrías ir con Sasuke. Te gustan los animales, no? O bien podría presentarte a los hijos de algunos conocidos de por aquí." Yuri parece pensarlo por un momento dando como respuesta un leve ´tal vez´. Como el chico lucía decaído aún, Jinpachi decidió hacer algo diferente.

"No me importa que hayas asustado a la chica, pero…qué tanto viste? Nunca te tomé por mirón." Sonríe divertido el pirata. Yuri se pune todo colorado, de indignación y vergüenza.

"Yo no soy un mirón! Te estaba buscando, Verónica me llevó hasta ahí y cuando me di cuenta qué sucedía adentro del cuarto, no sabía que hacer! No sabía si esperar a que termines o irme de ahí! Y luego la tonta mujer grita y me golpeo la cabeza! Si me hubieses dicho que te ibas a ir a coger una chica nunca te hubiese seguido! Es tu culpa!" explica muy ofuscado Yuri. El pirata le calma, pide perdón sobándole la cabeza donde está el chichón, y diciéndole que no lo tenía planeado, que fue cosa de Saizou. Ante este desliz, Jinpachi le hace prometer al niño no decir nada respecto al ninja tampoco.

Camino de regreso al bar se encuentran con un muy preocupado Rokuro. Él y Sasuke habían estado buscando por los alrededores a Yuri, sin éxito. Ya se estaban angustiando. Jinpachi les calma, dice que no ha pasado nada y que más bien era hora de que regresen al castillo. Él no volvería hasta mañana después del almuerzo. Conversan un rato pero sobre Saizou sólo explica vagamente que el joven había salido a divertirse un poco. Finalmente se despiden, Jinpachi regresa a su trabajo, y Rokuro con los niños y Verónica vuelven al castillo, a dormir por fin.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews and PMs XD siempre son bienvenidos. _

_a deadline! XD jeje Anita, por qué una fecha tan específica? el 18? Todavía falta así que hay tiempo para más ;)  
_


	34. II: Chapter 11: Spoiled brat!

_Anita, disfruta las celebraciones por fiestas patrias entonces XD (Y sí, Verónica es una pantera loca) Espero que te guste el capítulo, aún hay mas para el próximo miércoles ;)_

_Qué puedo decir del capítulo, mmmmm….más Saizou e Izanami :3 algo….el ninja está caliente como dices Maia…no lo hubiera podido definir de mejor manera XD_

_Hay un pie de página al final sobre algunos términos._

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

Qué noche! Esa chica sí que tiene aguante. Y qué cuerpo! Cómo es que nunca antes la había visto por aquí?...creo que paso demasiado tiempo en el castillo. Con esto voy a estar satisfecho por un tiempo. Izanami ya no tendrá ese efecto sobre mí….ayudaría también si consiguiera que no se me pegue tanto…pero tengo que cuidarla…..está el tal Akuma del que no sé nada. Ana debe estar en esta parte del bosque, ella me podrá dar más detalles al respecto. El sonido de hojas moviéndose, es casi imperceptible. Si Sasuke fuere el de antes apostaría a que se trata de él, sin embargo…

"Ana, de verdad crees que puedes ocultar tu presencia de mí?" El movimiento cesa y al instante su esbelta figura aparece delante mio.

"Vaya Saizou, tus sentidos siguen tan agudos como siempre." Ella se acerca a mí meneando sus caderas…..luce más enorme ahora. Sin darme cuenta, ya está delante mío...demasiado cerca.

"Tus reflejos, no tanto." Estúpidamente me quedo inmóvil en mi sitio. Ella aprovecha esto y pone sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cara, entrecruzando sus manos por detrás de mi cabeza, jugando con algunos de mis cabellos….caramba…"Verte a la cara ahora, me trae tantos recuerdos…solías ser un chico muy tierno…para ser un aprendiz de ninja…" su cara está muy cerca a la mía y su aliento frío me hace cosquillas…

"Ana…." Digo como advertencia. Sus movimientos siempre han sido calculados, para sacar alguna reacción de mí.

"Aaa….Huelo el aroma de una mujer en ti. La pasaste bien anoche?" aja! Por eso era que se me acercaba tanto! Cuando voy a apartarla, ella me da un beso en la frente y se aleja riendo. Yo la miro medio molesto. "Qué? Es sólo un beso entre amigos." Deja de sonreír y pone su cara de siempre. "Izanami se va a poner muy triste si se entera que has estado *jugando* con otras chicas…" Otra vez digo su nombre y ella entiende el mensaje: no dirás nada. Le pido que se deje de jueguitos antes de continuar.

"Cambiando de tema. Háblame del tal Akuma. Me han dicho que anda por ahí molestando a las chicas…" La joven con quien pasé la noche –Ichiko? Himiko? No recuerdo su nombre- me comentó que, durante sus estadías en el pueblo, Akuma había perseguido a cuanta chica se le cruzaba, incluyéndola a ella, con frases y acciones subidas de tono. Me aseguró que había tomado a la fuerza a varias….ella no corrió esa suerte al menos.

"No hay mucho que decir: es un completo imbécil. Físicamente es enorme, es imposible que no le veas. Más alto de lo que era Seikai y, definitivamente, más fornido. Cabellos y barbas largos que afean más su horrible rostro. Me da asco. Estilo de combate de contacto; a pesar de su tosco exterior, sabe luchar inteligentemente, tanto con armas o sin ellas. Cuídate de su gancho derecho. Armas de elección: un hacha muy grande que blande con destreza y un martillo que usa para romper huesos. Aficiones: mujeres. No tiene un tipo en especial. Hostiga a cada una con palabras obscenas, excesiva proximidad e incluso tocamientos. No sabe tomar un no por respuesta. Tengo reportes de que ha violado a algunas mujeres en el pueblo. Acaba de volver de su viaje a la frontera." Es peor de lo que imaginaba.

"Izanami….ese hombre ha estado tras de ti e Izanami? Ha llegado a propasarse con ustedes?" Aprieto mis puños sin pensarlo. Ana me mira curiosamente antes de contestar.

"Gracias por la preocupación, pero ya me conoces, he lidiado con tipos peores, créeme. Sé cómo cuidarme." Eso no me quita la tensión del cuerpo, todavía falta…"He estado cuidando de la chiquilla en tu ausencia. Gracias a Kakei y a mí, no le ha puesto un dedo encima. Claro que si le ha hecho llorar bastante." Eso es un alivio. Ella no es una guerrera y, aunque intenta valerse por sí misma ahora, no es rival para este sujeto.

El sol ya comienza a salir por el horizonte. Me despido de Ana agradeciéndole por su ayuda. Ella no viene a desayunar con nosotros. Me comenta que Rokuro ya ha enviado el mensaje a los castillos cercanos acerca de dar aviso de la presencia de Hiyoshi apenas le vean. También dice que está siguiendo un rastro que le puede guiar al paradero de Okita. No lo demuestra pero ella se preocupa, o por lo menos lo intenta. Con eso me basta. Tengo tanta hambre…..

**Yuri's POV**

Aquí pasa algo extraño. Mis sospechas de que Rokuro me está favoreciendo fueron acertadas, pero aún no sé por qué. Anoche, cuando le dije que quería ir a ver a Jinpachi estaba listo para que me diga que no y me mandara a dormir, pero hizo todo lo opuesto….nos llevó a mí y a Sasuke al pueblo! Incluso me preparaba para una gran reprimenda por haberle desobedecido al desaparecer así de repente, pero él tan sólo me pidió que no lo volviera a hacer y regresamos todos juntos al castillo.

Verónica se subió a mi futón y durmió conmigo. Sólo tuve una pesadilla, algo perturbadora pero por lo demás pasé la noche sin mayor problema. Rokuro nos levantó temprano a Sasuke y a mí, y nos llevó a bañarnos. Calentó el agua exactamente como me gusta! Me hizo sentir tan bien! Rokuro me preguntó por la cantidad de moretones en mi espalda y tuve que contarle sobre Min-Jan y su hermano. Fue extra cuidadoso en lavar mi espalda, y no paraba de decirnos a Sasuke y a mí que evitemos por completo a los nuevos guerreros. No tuve ni tiempo para aclararle que esos dos se metieron con Jinpachi y yo, no al revés….en fin.

Todo hubiese sido perfecto –Amaheru vino a bañarse con nosotros y, como prometió Sasuke, me dejó jugar con ella a mi gusto- si no fuera por la presencia de Benmaru. Ese niño me detesta! El sentimiento es mutuo, mocoso! Aparece en los baños justo cuanto estamos por salir. Sin que yo le hiciera algo, salta a la piscina cayendo encima de mí a propósito. No me hubiese dolido tanto de no ser por los moretones en mi espalda. Ni me di cuenta que grité, pero el resto sí. Rokuro le amonestó severamente e, increíblemente, hizo que Benmaru se disculpara conmigo…..pero sólo de la boca para fuera, pues la mirada que me lanzó a escondidas decía "me las vas a pagar"…ja! Ven con todo lo que tengas, zoquete! Y Jinpachi quiere que me junte con este mocoso?! Está loco!

Rokuro me preguntó qué quería desayunar y preparó eso mismo. Esto debe ser felicidad! Me dijo que podía comer cuánto quisiera! Estoy desayunando ahora mismo y pienso comer hasta saciarme. En medio del desayuno llega Saizou y aquí es dónde lo más bizarro ocurre. Izanami aparece poco después que el ninja y, siendo la antipática mujer que es, me roba parte del delicioso desayuno que me había servido aludiendo que tenía demasiado en mi plato. Quién se ha creído que es! Glotona de mierda! Cuando voy a increparle y recuperar mi comida, Saizou habla, sobresaltando a todos.

"Izanami, deja de comportarte como una niña! Esa comida no es tuya. No quiero volver a saber que le estás robando la comida a un niño. Yuri la necesita más que tú." …decir que estoy sorprendido es decir poco. Saizou nunca me había defendido o intercedido por mí antes. Ella me devuelve la comida pero no puedo apartar la vista de Saizou. Algo extraño está ocurriendo definitivamente, y también ha afectado a Saizou….tengo que probar si es verdad o si sólo me estoy imaginando cosas….mmmm, qué puedo hacer?

Terminamos de desayunar todos y veo que Saizou e Izanami salen del salón, juntos….así que les sigo. Ella le está pidiendo que le acompañe a dar un paseo por el pueblo….ésta es la oportunidad que esperaba.

"Saizou! Tengo que mover mis cosas de vuelta a mi cuarto y son muy pesadas…" el ninja se disculpa con Izanami diciéndole, con vehemencia, que va a ayudarme…..ahí esta! Él también me está favoreciendo! Se siente tan bien ver la cara de decepción en el rostro de Izanami al darse cuenta que Saizou me ha escogido por encima de ella que ya no me importa el por qué! Jeje, puedo sacar provecho de esto. Es casi como robar. Ella y yo nos miramos un segundo y le sonrío con sorna antes de correr detrás del ninja. Te gané Izanami!

Mientras movemos mis cosas, él me pregunta si dormí bien, le digo que más o menos; le comento del enfrentamiento con los hermanos Jan y él me dice que si me molestan de nuevo, si quiera un poco, que le avise para patearles el trasero. Creo que es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido y lo mejor de todo es que no está escapando de mí como antes! Izanami nos está esperando en el pasillo cuando salimos de mi cuarto. Si piensa que voy a dejar ir a Saizou tan fácilmente está muy equivocada….

**Jinpachi's POV**

Para mi fortuna, me dejan salir del trabajo temprano y voy directamente a la armería. Temprano por la mañana me encontré con el hijo del forjador de armas y me dijo que ya tenían listo mi pedido. Luego de conversar un rato con el hombre y pagarle lo que le debo, camino de regreso al castillo. Ya es pasado el medio día, espero que haya sobrado algo del almuerzo pues no he comido nada en el pueblo por querer regresar rápido. La visita de Yuri en la noche me ha tenido consternado desde entonces, quiero saber en qué anda.

Escucho voces provenientes de la cocina y me acerco a investigar. Hay varias personas reunidas ahí.

"Ayer comimos unadon y ya no quedan más unagis, no seas terco y pide otra cosa!" Benmaru exclama exasperado.

"Pero yo no probé casi nada y además, que tiene de malo? A mí me gusta y Saizou y yo vamos a atrapar más unagis, verdad?" dice Kamanosuke en un tono de voz muy particular…..como si ya supiera la respuesta. Saizou dice que sí, a pesar de las protestas de Izanami de "tú dijiste que iríamos al pueblo." O algo por el estilo. Rokuro accede a preparar otro platillo además de unadon si eso da por terminado esta discusión. ….ya sé que ocurre y es mejor ponerle fin ahora.

"Hey! Escuché que había unadon para la cena? Una pena, esperaba con ansias tu udon, Rokuro. No es lo que tocaba para hoy?" Todos voltean a verme. Como lo esperaba, Rokuro dice que no tiene problema en preparar un segundo plato, claro que tendríamos que traer los ingredientes, refiriéndose a la anguila, y que eso demoraría más la cena pues es más trabajo.

"Ya veo. Entonces no te preocupes por mí. Prepara solamente el unadon, iré a cenar fuera." Kamanosuke se apresura a decir, como lo esperaba, que está bien si sólo hay udon para la cena, dando el asunto por terminado…..para los demás pero aún no ha terminado conmigo.

"Excelente! Si quieres te puedo acompañar al río en lugar de Saizou. Si atrapamos alguna anguila la podemos guardar para mañana. Aunque ya no se pueden encontrar con facilidad." Yuri accede y le pido que traiga una cubeta para las anguilas. Rokuro me informa que Hiroto-san ya se fue en la mañana pero que estará esperando noticias nuestras por si hallamos al hechicero. Luego de eso, cada uno se va por su lado. Yuri y yo nos dirigimos al río, seguidos por Verónica. Al cabo de un rato decido hablar.

"Sería mejor que no te aproveches de ellos, sólo están preocupados por ti." Kamanosuke voltea a mirarme y se da cuenta de que hablo muy en serio.

"Yo no-de qué estás hablando?"

"De lo que estás haciendo. Rokuro y Saizou están preocupados por ti y se sienten mal por lo que sucedió durante todo el incidente con Okita. Es terrible que te aproveches de su culpa y buenas intenciones para conseguir tus caprichos. Te estoy pidiendo que no lo hagas más, Kamanosuke." Yuri agacha la mirada y no dice nada. Rodeo su cuello con mi mano, por detrás de su cabeza para hacerle saber que estoy esperando una respuesta verbal.

"Me…me dejé llevar. Se sentía bien que me hicieran caso. Nadie me toma en serio desde hace mucho tiempo, desde mi banda de ladrones. Hasta Saizou estaba de mi lado…..ya no lo voy a hacer más." Sin soltarle, caminamos en silencio hasta el río. Colocamos la cubeta cerca a la orilla y le digo que se quede ahí, cogiendo la cubeta mientras entro al agua a buscar las anguilas.

"No…ya no quiero comer eso…mejor regresemos." Ya me esperaba esto. Uno podría pensar que sus cambios de humor son erráticos, pero en verdad tienen mucho que ver con lo que pasa por su cabeza….actúa antes de pensar por la fuerza y rapidez con que le asaltan sus emociones que le confunden cuando no sabe que son. Recuerdo un chico así en mi tripulación, divertido pero sacaba de quicio a los otros hombres. Si algo aprendí de él fue paciencia a cambio de buena compañía. Dónde estará ahora?

"Kamanosuke." Me siento en una roca cercana para estar al nivel de sus ojos. "Yo te tomo en serio. Dime que ocurre." Él no desvía la mirada. Veo mi reflejo en sus bonitos ojos verdes. Cuánta vida hay en esos ojos! Me hubiese gustado que mi hermana me mirase así, con cualquier emoción, hasta odio, no con esa mirada vacía y lejana que me daba incluso cuando se molestaba conmigo. Es extraño que piense en ella ahora…..

"Sólo quería ver si me daban ese gusto a pesar de que era más trabajo. En verdad me da igual lo que comamos en la cena. No tienes que entrar al río por eso." Él no es tan desconsiderado como aparenta. "No entiendo que haces conmigo si estás molesto….desde ayer estás enfadado conmigo. Podrías ir con Kakei, nunca te molestas con él…." Me reiría si él en verdad no se mostrara verdaderamente confundido por mis acciones.

"Crees que no me enfado con Kakei? Je, te aseguro que él y yo hemos tenido nuestras peleas. Si no lo has notado, hay muchas cosas en las que no coincidimos. Aún así me agrada su compañía y no lo voy a apartar por eso. Lo mismo va contigo." Saco el paquete que llevo en mi morral y lo pongo en frente de Yuri. "Te iba a dar esto mañana pero para qué esperar."

Él lo abre rápidamente y lo que encuentra dentro le ilumina los ojos. Es la espada que le había prometido, con su vaina y cinturón. Él me da las gracias y le digo que, aunque mañana recién empiezan sus clases, la puede usar ahora mientras yo pesco algo. Yuri desenvaina su espada y practica unos movimientos. Como ya no tengo mi caña de pescar va a ser algo complicado pescar usando tan sólo un cordel y anzuelo….además me falta carnada….Yuri me pregunta que para qué quiero pescar y le digo que no he almorzado.

"Podemos cocinar esto! O si prefieres volvemos al castillo, debe haber algo en la cocina." Yuri tiene en su mano 2 serpientes que, asumo, acaba de matar con su nueva espada mientras le daba la espalda. No creo que necesite de mucho entrenamiento. Le digo que con eso estará bien y le pido ayuda para prender la fogata. Me entrega los animales muertos y se va a recoger ramas y otras cosas más…

**Izanami's POV**

Uf, qué día! Desde que Saizou me regañara en la mañana por quitarle el desayuno a Yuri no me he sentido bien, salvo en estos momentos. Kamanosuke y yo siempre peleamos, es lo normal, casi como si fuéramos rivales. Él es bullicioso, escandaloso y obstinado, es lógico que choquemos de cuándo en cuándo, en especial en lo que se refiere a Saizou. Rokuro también me llamó la atención y creo que tiene razón. Kamanosuke ahora es un niño y tengo que tener más paciencia con él, no puedo tratarle como antes pues él ya no puede responder como antes. Uf! Qué dilema! Afortunadamente llegó Jinpachi-san y se llevó a Yuri, dejándonos a mí y a Saizou tiempo para pasar solos, jiji.

Le pido que me acompañe a recoger unas flores silvestres para adornar el cuarto que compartimos Ana y yo. No parece muy entusiasmado por la idea pero igual me acompaña, Saizou es así. Conversamos de nimiedades, sobre las cosas que hicimos Ana y yo mientras ellos estaban fuera, él me pregunta por qué es que Seikai le tiene miedo a las historias de fantasmas, entre otras cosas…..la verdad eso es algo muy gracioso. Una de las sacerdotisas que estaba al cargo de los niños, gustaba de contarnos ese tipo de historias. Un día, por jugarnos una broma, colocó una sábana sujetada a un cordel y la deslizó a través del patio como si se tratase de un fantasma, haciendo ruidos macabros. Seikai se asustó mucho y desde entonces les tiene miedo…..un tontito pero igual le quiero!

Antes de venir, Saizou insistió bastante con que Sasuke nos acompañase. Le pidió una y otra vez que viniera con nosotros, incluso casi lo trae a la fuerza pero Sasuke se resistió, insistiendo en que planeaba ayudar a Rokuro y cuidar de sus mascotas el resto del día. Al final no pudo disuadirlo y, como Saizou se negaba a soltarle, Rokuro intervino y les separó…..creo que ambos ninjas se han hecho muy amigos y disfrutan pasar el tiempo juntos! Me alegra que así sea! No me gustaba la manera en que peleaban constantemente. Y ahora que lo pienso…. tal vez Saizou gusta de pasar tiempo con niños….tal vez por eso le agrada más Sasuke ahora…..qué emoción! será un buen padre para nuestros hijos, jiji. Ya nos imagino con dos o tres pequeñines. Uh? Saizou se detiene y mira a los alrededores, pasa algo?

"Hola bebita! Apuesto que extrañabas mi presencia." El horrendo de Akuma aparece delante nuestro! Por qué no me deja en paz? No le conté nada a Saizou pues pensaba que el hombre se había ido para siempre…..Cojo con más fuerza el brazo de Saizou….tengo miedo.

"Eh? Y ese chiquillo quién es? Tu hermano menor o algo así? Ey, mocoso, lárgate, no querrás ver como me follo a tu hermana." Siento lágrimas a punto de caer de mis ojos. Por qué….por qué este hombre es así? Ya le dije que no quiero nada con él pero no me deja tranquila.

"Oye, viejo, mejor te llevas tu polla a otro lado si no quieres que te la corte." Saizou está inusualmente hostil. Oh, Saizou! Sabía que tú me defenderías. Akuma se ríe a carcajadas; Saizou me aparta un poco para coger mejor el mango de su espada.

"El chiquillo habla como hombre. Bien, bien, entonces morirá como uno." Akuma saca su hacha y Saizou blande su espada con fiereza. El combate comienza. Tengo miedo, no me gusta ver que le lastimen, especialmente por mi causa. Akuma lanza un ataque con su hacha, hacia adelante, que Saizou esquiva con facilidad, luego salta apoyándose en el hacha y ataca con su espada. Hiere a Akuma en el hombro, sólo un poco.

"Vaya, vaya, esto se pone interesante." Lanzan ataques y los esquivan, uno tras otro. Uno de los golpes de Akuma contacta con el suelo y crea un cráter mediano…..sorprendente. "Pero aún te falta mucho, chiquillo." Akuma detiene un ataque de la espada de Saizou con su hacha y usa su otro puño para golpearle en el pecho. Saizou se protege con el brazo pero igualmente es lanzado contra un árbol. Grito su nombre. Akuma no le da tiempo para levantarse y se le lanza encima. Saizou detiene el hacha del hombre con su espada pero no tiene tiempo para protegerse del todo cuando arremete contra él usando su martillo. Saizou esquiva el ataque pero el hacha le corta en un brazo y una pierna…..hay mucha sangre…

Saizou se levanta y utiliza su ataque especial. No veo muy bien lo que ocurre pero al final Saizou está doblado en el suelo cogiéndose el abdomen mientras que Akuma está de pie con cortes en la cara –lame la sangre que le llega a la boca- y el pecho. Le pido a Akuma que se detenga, le ruego llorando, la misma sensación de oscuridad invade mi corazón pero logro controlarla, ahora sé que debo hacerlo….sigo rogando….creo que debería ir con Akuma si deja ir a Saizou a cambio…..algo sale del suelo y atrapa los pies del gigante.

"Aléjate de una buena vez de nosotras, Akuma. O quieres enfrentarte a todos de una vez?" De entre los árboles aparecen nuestros amigos. Está Jinpachi, seguido de cerca por Yuri quien lleva una pequeña espada en sus manos. También ha venido Kakei-san, acompañado de Benmaru y Seikai, todos debidamente armados. Akuma se libera del hielo como si se tratase de tierra, dice algo grosero a Ana y se va del lugar. Por fin!

Benmaru y Seikai corren hacia mí y nos abrazamos. Kakei-san ayuda a Saizou a ponerse de pie. Kamanosuke se acerca a Saizou y le pica una de las heridas con el dedo, preguntando si le duele. "Por su puesto que sí, idiota!" grita Saizou, alejándose del niño antes que continúe haciendo lo mismo. Qué pasa con ese chico?! Corro hasta él y le abrazo por el cuello para no lastimarle. Por suerte son heridas superficiales pero como está perdiendo regular sangre, nos apresuramos a llevarle de regreso al castillo para que Rokuro le cure.

Cuando llegamos, Rokuro, Sasuke y Sanada-san están en el salón principal, al igual que la cena, esperando por nosotros. Rokuro se apresura a ir por sus implementos para curar a Saizou mientras yo le cuento a Sanada-san lo ocurrido. No se ve complacido, más se muestra aliviado que Saizou no haya resultado herido de gravedad. Normalmente le hubiese derrotado sin mucho problema pero ahora….aunque tiene los conocimientos, su cuerpo no tiene el entrenamiento físico suficiente para llevar a cabo sus ataques como antes. Es lo que me explica Ana al oído mientras Rokuro termina de curar a Saizou.

Pronto la conversación deja de girar en torno a lo acontecido y comemos la cena normalmente. Jinpachi llama a Saizou a un lado; Rokuro también va con ellos. No alcanzo a oír lo que hablan pero terminan de conversar pronto. Desde que volvieron de su viaje, ellos tres consultan y discuten varias cosas como grupo….sólo entre ellos o con sus pequeños compañeros de viaje….no sé si son celos pero me gustaría formar parte de ese grupo, me hubiese gustado ir con ellos…

Nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones luego de cenar. Antes de ir a mi cuarto, paso por el de Saizou. Él abre la puerta y antes de que diga algo le doy un beso en la mejilla, un gracias y un buenas noches. Puedo dormir tranquila sabiendo que él estará ahí velando por nosotros.

* * *

_Unagi__ = Es la palabra japonesa para las anguilas de agua dulce, y especialmente para la anguila japonesa, Anguilla japonica (las anguilas marinas se denominan anago). El unagi es un ingrediente común en la cocina japonesa, sirviéndose como parte del __unadon__, un plato donburi con anguila en rodajas servida sobre una cama de arroz._

_Udon__ = Es un tipo de fideo grueso hecho de harina, popular en la comida japonesa. Fue importado a Japón desde China en el siglo VI. Este udon original tenía d cm de diámetro, era una tortilla plana en forma de "fideo" añadido a la sopa de miso._

_Son normalmente servidos en un caldo a base de dashi, salsa de soja, y mirin. Después se les añade encima unos o varios ingredientes. Según estos ingredientes se diferencia entre los distintos tipos de udon. La mayoría de las variantes suelen llevar negi picado._


	35. II: Chapter 12: Language classes

_Oh! Con que te gustan los problemas tanto como a mí, Anita XD No hay que desesperar. Esto es sólo la calma antes de la tormenta jeje XD.  
_

_Por cierto, en mi profile he puesto una encuesta. Quisiera saber qué clase de finales les gusta más. Hay cinco opciones ;) Me gustaría saber la respuesta. Gracias.  
_

_Reseña al pie de página ;)_

* * *

**Seikai's POV**

Un nuevo día empieza….espero que no sea tan agitado como el de ayer. No quise intervenir pero me pareció que Kamanosuke se estaba portando de forma inusual….durante el viaje, nunca actuó tan caprichosamente. Afortunadamente, llegó Jinpachi y luego de eso volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. A veces me pregunto qué hacen ellos dos cuando están solos, de qué hablan.

Kakei-san ya nos había hablado del tal Akuma pero verlo en persona fue atemorizante. Cuando estábamos tomando un descanso de nuestro entrenamiento, escuchamos ruidos de pelea. Caminamos hacia el origen de estos ruidos, y nos encontramos con Jinpachi y Yuri, quienes también habían ido a ver que pasaba. Fue entonces que apareció Ana y pidió que le siguiéramos. Saizou estaba herido e Izanami lloraba. Ana le hizo saber al enorme guerrero que si no se detenía, íbamos a atacarle todos, así que Akuma se fue…..espero que no vuelva. Yo era tan grande como él antes? Supongo que por eso la gente me tenía miedo….en fin…

Estamos desayunando calmadamente todos juntos, salvo Saizou que está en cama recuperándose de sus heridas. Izanami está cuidándole….eso no me gusta, que pasen tanto tiempo solos y sin supervisión….aunque él está herido así que no creo que pase nada, de todas maneras iré a verles después de nuestras prácticas. Kakei y Benmaru se adelantan al campo de tiro mientras yo regreso a mi cuarto por mi arma. Aún no me acostumbro a cargarla a todos lados! Me gusta y fue un regalo de Kakei pero extraño mi mazo… De regreso, escucho a Rokuro hablar.

"Creo que te vendrían bien unas clases. Sólo seremos tú y yo, nadie salvo Jinpachi tiene que saber." Me asomo un poco más para ver a quien le está hablando, sin ser detectado.

"Pero por qué? Ok, no sé todas las palabras, yo no tuve profesores como tú pero sé suficiente! No soy tonto! Si es por lo del otro día, entonces no volveré a usar esa palabra y punto." Yuri suena molesto y no sé de qué palabra habla.

"Vamos Kamanosuke, nadie dice que seas tonto. Unas cuantas clases no te van a hacer daño. Por qué no lo intentas?" Jinpachi suena calmado, en cambio yo estoy sudando frío….cuando quiere, Yuri puede ser muy necio, no sé que hacer cuando se pone así. Ya no puedo pegarle, es muy chiquito, sería injusto.

"Tú también?...pero Jinpachi, tú dijiste que hoy comenzaríamos las clases de espada. Me lo prometiste!" ah….por eso es que Yuri llevaba una espada en su cintillo ayer. Seguramente el pirata se la consiguió.

"Y será así. Vendré por ti en tres horas. Iremos a almorzar al pueblo y luego comenzarán tus clases. No es mala idea que leas más." Yuri no dice nada un rato, al final accede y el pirata promete que le comprará lo que quiera de comer por el esfuerzo. Además agrega que desde mañana empezará a trabajar en las mañanas y sería bueno que él hiciera algo durante las horas que está fuera además de dormir. Yuri no parece contento.

"Voy a estar donde Kakei. Me llevo a Sasuke para que no les interrumpa." Menciona el pirata. Sé que Sasuke está donde Saizou y Jinpachi va a salir por esta puerta tras la cual me estoy escondiendo así que me voy corriendo en dirección opuesta. Una vez que estoy lejos, voy trotando hasta los campos de tiro, con mi arma en manos. Bueno, al menos Yuri va a estar ocupado y no tendrá mucho tiempo para pelear con Benmaru….esos dos paran peleando últimamente, no sé por qué.

**Rokuro's POV**

Después que Jinpachi se fuera, llevo a Kamanosuke a mi cuarto. He reunido varios libros y otros materiales para sus clases. No es un completo analfabeto pero sé que no ha recibido una educación formal. Ya que ahora tiene más tiempo libre que antes, y yo también lo tengo, le vendría bien leer más, como dijo Jinpachi. El niño se sienta donde le indico y se pone a jugar con su cabello, mirando distraídamente hacia los lados….

"Muy bien Kamanosuke, empecemos con éste. Es una colección de oraciones cortas. Quiero que leas una a una y me digas que significa la palabra subrayada. La oración te dará una idea de lo que significa también." Le alcanzo el libro y él lo mira como si se tratase de un enemigo. Lee la primera oración en voz alta y frunce el ceño.

"Vilipendio? Qué rayos significa vilipendio? Y quién usa esa palabra al final de cuentas?! Yo no." Le pido que tenga de referencia lo que dice la oración para que se de una idea pero no lo capta y se molesta un poco, así que pasamos a la siguiente. Esto va a ser difícil…

* * *

Una hora después hemos pasado a otra cosa y parece que tiene mejores resultados. Primero le di un libro para que leyera, una historia corta de misterio y asesinatos que pensé le gustaría. Salí de la habitación y cuando regresé a preguntarle sobre la historia, Kamanosuke estaba dormido sobre el libro. "Es más divertido cometer los crímenes que leer sobre ellos." Me dijo a modo de explicación. Supongo que tenía demasiado sobre la psicología del personaje y muchos detalles. Así que me arriesgué con lo siguiente.

Cogí un libro de cuentos, uno de los clásicos "Kachi-kachi Yama" y empecé a leerle la historia. Pareció gustarle bastante y comenzó a hacerme preguntas, sobre las palabras que no entendía, y yo se las expliqué con entusiasmo. Luego le di el libro para que continuara solo y sigue leyéndolo hasta ahora. De a ratos, me pregunta alguna palabra que no entiende y la anotamos en un cuaderno aparte.

Ya han pasado 3 horas, Jinpachi debe estar por volver pronto. Yuri termina de leer el cuento y conversamos sobre la historia un rato, mientras peino su cabello como lo acostumbra llevar. Me sorprende que no conociera ese cuento; imagino que ninguno de sus padres se tomaba el tiempo para leerle de pequeño. Yo solía leerle cuentos a Nanakuma, cuando éramos pequeños e inseparables…..cuando no parecía odiarme como lo hace ahora. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, cada uno tiene un amo que servir y, a pesar de ser hermanos, han de enfrentarse en esta guerra también. Nuestro destino no puede ser diferente al de ellos. Pelearé con todo de tener que enfrentarme a él.

Sanada-san me ha permitido más tiempo para cuidar de los niños. Me he dado cuenta que disfruto mucho de ello. Sasuke me ayuda con varias de las tares del castillo, pero también aprovechamos nuestro tiempo libre conversando y realizando algún proyecto. Justamente estos días me ha estado ayudando a coser ropa para ellos. Los días cálidos van a pasar pronto y la temperatura descenderá, así que los niños van a necesitar ropas más gruesas para protegerse del frío…En cuanto a Seikai… ya no le veo mucho, pero pasamos tiempo juntos antes y después de la cena, y me cuenta de sus progresos con Kakei.

Le prometo a Yuri tener un cuento listo para mañana, uno que le guste y él parece entusiasmado ahora. Me dice que va a ir a ver Saizou y le dejo ir con la condición que no pelee con Izanami si la encuentra en la habitación del ninja. Esperaré a que regrese Jinpachi y luego iré a ver a Yukimura. No me gusta dejarle tanto tiempo solo…..siempre mueve las cosas de su sitio y demoro en encontrarlas…..especialmente la tinta….creo que la esconde en los lugares más peculiares a propósito….por qué haría eso?!

**Jinpachi's POV **

Kakei y yo conversamos tranquilamente viendo a Benmaru y Seikai entrenar. Debo admitir que el chico ha hecho un progreso asombroso en tan poco tiempo, para alguien que no está familiarizado con las armas de fuego. Kakei ha demostrado ser un excelente tutor. Estoy fumando uno de los cigarrillos que me ha regalado. Extrañaba esto! Evito en lo posible fumar cuando tengo a Yuri o algunos de los niños cerca. Yuri se puso a toser cuando le cayó el humo de casualidad, una vez. No quisiera que se enferme o algo.

Sasuke está ayudando con el entrenamiento arrojando los señuelos al aire para que Seikai les dispare. No parece estarse divirtiendo, especialmente cuando Seikai no le da a un señuelo y éste sale volando lejos. Benmaru le pide que vaya por él y Sasuke va sin mucho entusiasmo. Él es un chico tranquilo, sé que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Rokuro generalmente en el castillo, sus aficiones han de ser otras. Para ser un ninja, es un niño muy bueno.

"Con que tienes 11 años, no lo hubiera imaginado. Toma." Una voz desconocida me hace voltear. Un hombre con la cara llena de cicatrices le está alcanzando el señuelo a Sasuke…..sé de quien se trata. No importa lo que haya dicho Ana, éste tipo se trae algo.

"Sasuke, ven ahora mismo." Digo a la vez que me aproximo a ellos. Sasuke viene caminando hasta mí, con el señuelo en la mano, mirando de cuando en cuando al recién llegado….Jinro, el ninja que atacó a Yuri…me mira entrecerrando los ojos. No te agrada mi presencia? Pues acostúmbrate, si te acercas a estos niños, te las verás conmigo.

"Jinro, qué haces por aquí? Hoy te toca vigilar el extremo sur." Exclama Kakei, parándose al lado mío. Benmaru y Seikai se colocan detrás de nosotros….es la primera vez que veo a Benmaru con miedo, sus ojos denotan enojo pero sus manos están temblando. Kakei me comentó que nunca atacó físicamente a Benmaru pero el niño no quería que se le acerque pues hablaba cosas muy desagradables….el aura que emana del sujeto no es normal….

"Error mío. Voy yendo entonces." Hace un gesto aparentemente cortés con la cabeza y se retira en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sasuke quiere saber de quien se trata y Benmaru es quien le explica. Kakei y yo le advertimos que se aleje de él. Definitivamente es fuerte y sus maneras semicorteses quieren enmascarar que en verdad no tiene escrúpulos. Vaya sujeto!

La práctica termina y Kakei se lleva Benmaru y Seikai con él a patrullar. Me gusta que sea dedicado pero me gustaría más que se relajara un poco. Regreso con Sasuke al castillo en busca de Rokuro. Una vez que le vemos, el niño va a su lado a ayudarle con unas telas. Me cuentan que están haciendo ropas de invierno para los más pequeños….no veo a Kamanosuke por ningún lado y pregunto por él. Rokuro me dice que está con Saizou en su cuarto; le pregunto por las clases y él dice que Yuri parece entusiasmado. "No imaginé que alguien como él gustara de cuentos infantiles." Me muestra el libro que leyeron hoy y la historia me suena familiar. No conozco mucho de literatura infantil japonesa pero la trama me suena familiar…..a Kamanosuke le gusta esto? Quién lo diría.

Voy camino al cuarto de Saizou. Sé que Izanami se ha quedado cuidándole –para desgracia del ninja que no parece haber solucionado su problema con la chica- pero con quien me cruzo al aproximarme a la habitación es con Ana. Me explica que Izanami ha ido a la cocina para preparar algo para Saizou y, como quiere no que la chica esté sola con Akuma rondando, Saizou le ha pedido que vaya con ella pues está demorando mucho. Ay, Ana…podría escucharte hablar todo el día tan sólo para verte. Esta mujer sí que es bella! No puedo dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Estoy seguro que ella se da cuenta pero no dice nada. Le digo que tenga cuidado y ofrezco acompañarla.

"No se vaya a poner celoso tu amiguito. Kamanosuke te está esperando ahí dentro. Y yo puedo cuidarme sola, por quién me tomas? Nos vemos." Se marcha meneando sus caderas….celoso? de qué estaría celoso el niño? En fin, mejor voy a ver que Yuri no acabe con la paciencia de Saizou. Ya estoy cerca así que puedo oírles hablar.

"Y crees que te queden cicatrices?" pregunta Yuri, sabe Dios por qué.

"Sí, supongo que sí. Por qué preguntas? Si me vas a decir que te hubiese gustado ser tú quien infligiera en mí esas heridas, mejor te callas. No estoy de humor para tus locuras." Saizou suena más cansado que molesto. Yuri no parece captar el mensaje de que quiere estar solo, mejor lo saco de ahí pronto.

"inflin-qué?" supongo que aún no ha progresado lo suficiente con sus clases de lenguaje. Rokuro tiene mucho trabajo por delante. Hago mi presencia conocida, saludando a ambos. Saizou luce mejor que ayer, algo cansado pero mejor, así que saco a Kamanosuke de ahí para que descanse antes de que vuelva Izanami. Él me agradece con un movimiento de su cabeza. Camino al pueblo, le pregunto a Yuri sobre sus clases.

"Supongo que están bien. Rokuro me dio un cuento para leer, no sé si lo conoces. Es sobre un tanuki y un conejo. El tanuki engaña a la esposa de quien le capturó y la mata. Luego se hace pasar por la mujer y le prepara al cazador una sopa con los restos de su esposa. Al final, una liebre mata al tanuki, engañándole también y en venganza por lo que hizo pues era amigo de la pareja." …..y se supone que éste es un cuento para niños? Vaya….nunca terminaré por entender a los japoneses. Ya veo por qué a Yuri le gustó tanto la historia….seguramente tenía dibujos también. Le pregunto que aprendió con eso, pues se supone que estas historias tienen una moraleja, cierto?

"mmm…. Que no puedes confiar en un tanuki?" Inexplicablemente comienzo a reírme de su honesta respuesta. Hace tiempo que no me reía así. Yuri piensa que me estoy burlando de él y se molesta. Le digo que no es así y que tiene razón pues a mí tampoco me agradan esos animales.

"Además fue culpa de la mujer. Si no hubiera liberado al tanuki y lo hubiera cocinado como debía, todos hubiesen sido felices." En verdad cree eso, así que no le corrijo. Mejor le digo a Rokuro que escoja un cuento que no alimente su rencor contra las mujeres….

Llegamos al pueblo y buscamos un sitio para comer. Como prometí, le dejo ordenar lo que quiera. Las chicas del pueblo me miran más de lo usual, las señoras también. Una de ellas se acerca y me dice que es muy amable de mi parte cuidar de un pobre huerfanito, que deberían haber más jóvenes como yo y me regala unos dulces para el camino (Kamanosuke no oye nada de esto, comiendo muy concentrado su almuerzo). Unas chicas se acercan y quieren tocar a Yuri, pues le encuentran bonito y tierno…..afortunadamente cojo a Kamanosuke a tiempo, alejándole de las chicas para que no les ataque, y le tapo la boca para evitar que les insulte. Les digo que nos tenemos que ir y no retiramos de ahí.

"Por qué hiciste eso?! Ellas me estaban fastidiando!" sólo le doy la razón, le levanto en brazos y caminamos de regreso al castillo. Brevemente paso por el mercado antes de dejar el pueblo para comprarme unas ropas. Ya no quiero prestarme prendas de Kakei. Yuri por fin se calma y duerme durante el camino de regreso. Le permito descansar por ahora….

**Yuri's POV**

mmmm….alguien llama mi nombre….uh? es Jinpachi. Oh, cierto! Es hora de las clases…pero se siente tan bien dormir aquí, recostado en su hombro, mientras me lleva cargado. La primera vez que lo hizo fue porque no podía caminar y, bueno, lo más lógico era que me cargara; ahora ya no necesita un motivo….y no me molesta…..de niño nadie me cargaba así, por el motivo que fuere. No quiero bajarme…..Jinpachi me coloca en el suelo y bostezo. Me gusta dormir, especialmente después de comer, qué le puedo hacer.

Estamos en un área apartada del bosque. Jinpachi se acerca y cambia la manera en que cojo la espada, diciendo que así será más efectivo mi ataque. No es que antes no haya usado armas de corto alcance, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo y además prefiero mi kusarigama. Con mi viento podía liquidar a varias personas mientras les cortaba con mi kusarigama…..extraño mi arma! Y poder controlar el viento…..Jinpachi se pone detrás de mí y me coge del brazo que sujeta la espada para enseñarme cómo debo atacar. Parece sencillo. Repito los movimientos y él se ve complacido. Ensayamos por largo rato antes de que él decida hacer de mi adversario. Sé que no va a ir con toda su fuerza pero me dice que en un duelo real, la sorpresa estará de mi lado pues nadie se espera que me defienda…..sólo tendré una oportunidad.

Él saca una de las espadas triangulares que le he visto usar a Rokuro en alguna oportunidad y que guarda en su cuarto. Jinpachi va contra mí, haciéndome practicar mis ataques y movimientos defensivos…..esto es divertido! Seguimos así por un rato más hasta que Jinpachi suelta su arma y me indica que ahora va a intentar desarmarme y que debo impedírselo. Él es mucho más grande que yo pero los enemigos con los que me enfrente –y los que ya he enfrentado- serán todos más grandes que yo así que es mejor de este modo.

Lanzo mi primer ataque hacia adelante, él lo esquiva y coge mi muñeca, quitándome el arma. Sugiere que intente otra cosa. Le ataco una y otra vez pero el resultado es el mismo o peor, la última vez no sólo me quita el arma sino que me aprisiona con un brazo alrededor de mi cuello. "Otra vez" me dice al oído, haciéndome estremecer. Sé que se ha dado cuenta del temblor de mi cuerpo…el tono que ha usado es…me trae malos recuerdos…Ésta vez ni siquiera me da tiempo para atacarle o sacar mi arma. Jinpachi se acerca rápidamente a mí, me hace tropezar y caigo de espaldas, una de sus manos sujeta mi cuello y llevo mis manos reflejamente ahí, su otra mano está en mi cintura, todo su cuerpo sobre mí…

"Jinpachi…"

"Tu enemigo va a estar más concentrado en dominarte, y además te subestimará por ser un niño. Debes aprovechar eso como te dije." Él aprieta un poco más mi cuello e introduce su otra mano debajo de mi ropa, presionando mi cintura…no, no hagas eso, es lo mismo que…"Olvídate que se trata de mí y defiéndete como sabes hacerlo, Kamanosuke." Sin pensarlo dos veces, clavo mis uñas en la mano que sujeta mi cuello y la que coge mi cintura, moviendo mi cuerpo bajo suyo, e intento patearle. Él se sienta sobre mis piernas para impedírmelo….no, detente, qué hago ahora?!

"Kamanosuke, mírame." Abro los ojos que no me había dado cuenta estaban cerrados. Jinpachi me mira con una mirada que no puedo descifrar…preocupación? No, pena? No, no del todo…no sé…. "En una situación real, la presión sobre tu cuello será dolorosa; la otra será incómoda. Lo que haces está bien pero puede llegar a no ser suficiente. Lo que debes hacer es ignorar esto y coger tu espada." Jinpachi sujeta mi mano con la suya y la lleva hasta la empuñadura de mi espada. "Y sin vacilar, clavársela directamente aquí." Lleva la punta de mi espada a su abdomen. "Él te soltará momentáneamente y debes aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar." Jinpachi me deja ir y me ayuda a sentarme frente suyo.

"Si se trata de un hombre cualquiera o guerrero inexperto podrás matarle. Si es alguien mucho más fuerte, debes proceder así. Escapa, escóndete, pide ayuda, no intentes enfrentártele. Si ves a Jinro nuevamente, huye antes de que siquiera se te acerque y búscame. Si quieres seguir con las clases, prométeme eso." Mi corazón aún late fuerte….la cara me arde, debo tener las mejillas coloradas, la presión en mi cuello no fue extrema pero….

"Está bien lo prometo. Podías haber dicho eso desde un inicio." Me sobo el cuello pues no sé que hacer con mis manos….dejará marca?

"No es mejor así? Como parte de tu entrenamiento. Perdón si fui muy brusco, la próxima vez mediré mejor mi fuerza." Próxima vez? Así que va a seguir creando escenarios. Está bien, le demostraré que puedo con eso, y tiene razón, es mejor si parece un ataque real. Cuando de verdad suceda sabré cómo reaccionar.

* * *

Por fin es hora de descansar! Luego de la práctica, fuimos a los baños antes de cenar y de ahí directo a nuestro cuarto. Estoy exhausto! Jinpachi me retira los vendajes de los brazos; ya las quemaduras han sanado por completo, sólo mi cuerpo está adolorido, en especial mi espalda que todavía está algo amoratada. La noche anterior, Jinpachi me aplicó una crema para aliviar el dolor y hoy hace lo mismo. Sus manos grandes masajean mi espalda y se siente tan bien….me voy quedando dormido….

"Kamanosuke, no puedes dormir así, te vas a ahogar. Venga, levántate." No, estoy cansado Jinpachi, déjame aquí. Él me da la vuelta y la crema de mi espalda se siente pegajosa entre mi piel y mi polo, así que me acuesto de lado. Sin quererlo he cogido de almohada su brazo pero él no me bota, más bien me tapa con su abrigo y me trae más cerca suyo….está lloviendo afuera, escucho la lluvia caer pero no siento nada de frío. Muy diferente a mis años de infancia cuando, escondido en una cueva, pasaba frío, tiritaba sin poder dormir a causa de los truenos y el rasqueteo de mis dientes.

"Así que te gustan los cuentos….es más una leyenda que un cuento pero quieres oír uno? No es de por aquí." Un trueno suena a lo lejos, despabilándome un poco pero igual me siento aletargado. Una leyenda? Suena interesante. Le digo que sí me gustaría.

"Hay tanukis en él?" él ríe un poco y responde que no. Yo le digo que mejor y comienza su historia. Es interesante pero voy a tener que preguntarle mañana como termina pues mis ojos se van cerrando y me voy quedando dormido…

**Saizou's POV**

Otro trueno suena a lo lejos. Pronto llegará el invierno…Izanami y yo pasamos casi todo el día juntos y fue, sorprendentemente, agradable. Recibí algunas visitas ocasionales, incluso Sanada pasó un rato por aquí para ver como estaba. Ese viejo….no sé qué hacer con la asignación que me encomendó, lo de buscar remplazos. Kakei-san me contó de Jinro y no me agrada nada, parece que a Jinpachi tampoco, y se supone que él va a ser el remplazo de Sasuke? No estoy seguro….

Como me temía, Akuma es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el remplazo de Seikai….si no fuera por mis reflejos rápidos tendría varios huesos rotos! Ese sujeto no sólo es violento, también es un peligro para las chicas, especialmente Izanami. Ella quiso desestimar el asunto pues se siente mejor teniendo a todos cerca cuidando unos de otros pero no debería ser así. Se supone que debo dejar pasar las transgresiones de Akuma en beneficio de una causa mayor? No lo creo….

La seguridad del grupo está en riesgo, no puedo tomar esta decisión sólo. Pero con quien podría hablar al respecto? Es algo muy delicado. Rokuro podría no ser imparcial al respecto, por su lealtad a Sanada….al menos debería comentarlo con Jinpachi….sí eso, haré. Esperaré el momento adecuado….es hora de dormir…

* * *

- _Vilipendio = Ofensa grave por la palabra o el trato. Desprecio, denigración de que es objeto una persona o cosa._

"_Kachi-kachi Yama__" (traducción: Montaña que chisporrotea)_

_Kachi-kachi es una onomatopeya del ruido que hace el fuego. Chisporroteo_

_Yama quiere decir montaña_

_Resumen:_ _Un hombre atrapa un problemático tanuki (mapache-perro japonés) en sus campos y le ata a un árbol para matarle y cocinarle luego. Cuando el hombre baja al pueblo, el tanuki llora y le suplica a la esposa del hombre, quien está preparando mochi (un plato de arroz dulce), que le libere prometiendo ayudarla. La esposa libera al animal, el cual regresa y la mata. El tanuki decide entonces llevar a cabo un engaño._

_Usando sus habilidades de transformación, el tanuki toma la apariencia de la esposa y cocina una sopa usando la carne de la señora muerta. Cuando el hombre regresa a casa, el tanuki le sirve la sopa. Luego de la comida, el tanuki regresa a su forma original y le revela el engaño al hombre antes de escapar, dejando atrás al apesadumbrado hombre._

_Había un conejo que vivía cerca que era amigo de la pareja. El conejo le dice al hombre que vengará la muerte de su esposa. Se hace amigo del tanuki, torturándole de varias maneras. Una de ellas da título al cuento. Mientras el tanuki cargaba una pesada carga de leñas para la hoguera en su espalda, el conejo le prende fuego a los leños sin que el tanuki se dé cuenta. Pronto el sonido del fuego llega a oídos del tanuki y el conejo responde que se trata de "Kachi-kachi yama" pues no estaban muy lejos de esa montaña. Eventualmente el fuego quema la espalda del tanuki pero sin matarle._

_Finalmente el tanuki reta a muerte al conejo para probar quien era mejor. Cada uno debía construir un bote para cruzar el río con él. El conejo hace el suyo de un árbol caído mientras que el tanuki lo hace de barro._

_Cuando están a la mitad del lago, el barco del tanuki comienza a disolverse. Mientras el tanuki se está ahogando, el conejo le revela que él es amigo de la pareja a la que atacó y que éste es el castigo por sus engaños._


	36. II: Chapter 13: Accidental

_A partir de la próxima semana será un capítulo por semana tal vez, sorry :( El trabajo se me ha juntado y estoy hasta el cuello de asignaciones por actual: mucho sueño -_-_

_Puedo adelantar que el siguiente capítulo es el último más o menos tranquilo XD Ojalá que el final del arco no sea muy chocante jeje. Gracias a todos por seguir con la historia =D_

_Reseña al pie de página ;) Ahora me voy a dormir -_- bye._

* * *

Todavía el sol aún no se asoma por el horizonte y ya hay movimiento dentro del castillo. Jinpachi se alista en silencio y casi a oscuras para salir a su trabajo en el mercado, sin despertar a su compañero de cuarto. Como hubo prometido, había abandonado el trabajo en el bar para pasar más tiempo en el castillo, especialmente las noches, y eso requería levantarse muy temprano por la mañana. Ya no llovía pero corría algo de viento, aún así sería un día templado. Kamanosuke aún dormía apaciblemente sobre su futón, envuelto en sábanas y el abrigo del pirata. Jinpachi no había querido aceptarlo pero el tiempo que pasaba con Yuri había llenado algo que hace mucho se había prometido no desear más: el sentimiento de familia. Después de abandonar su hogar y a su padre, y del fiasco con sus hermanos y la muerte de su hermana, se había prometido no buscar más eso…era algo que ni la camaradería que tenía con sus hombres ni la amistad con Kakei habían podido sustituir del todo, y ahora…el apego que sentía para con el niño había crecido…ahora Yuri era como un hermanito para él….qué podría ocurrir a partir de esto?

"Qué hora es? Ya amaneció?" La cabecita roja de Yuri aparece entre las sábanas. El niño bosteza y mira a sus lados, aún sin estar completamente despierto.

"No, aún está oscuro. Todavía es muy temprano para que te levantes. Regreso después del almuerzo. No te alejes de Rokuro y haz lo que te pida. Vuelve a dormir" Jinpachi cubre al niño, quien se echa de vuelta en el futón y se queda dormido nuevamente. El pirata le mira un rato antes de partir….recuerda como hasta hace poco Yuri descansaba recostado en su brazo, cogiéndole la camisa con fuerza para no dejarle ir….lo peor era que él tampoco deseaba irse….qué ocurriría en verdad?

Rokuro le encuentra antes de salir del castillo e intercambian algunas palabras. El paje se va luego a preparar los desayunos de todos. Al poco rato aparece Sasuke quien le ayuda a repartirlos. Rokuro le explica al pequeño ninja, mientras hacen esta tarea, que pasará el día con él y Yuri. Le cuenta sobre las clases de lenguaje y Sasuke promete no decir nada a los demás. Dejan los desayunos de todos en las puertas de sus dormitorios y se dirigen de nuevo a su habitación.

Media hora después, Kamanosuke entra por la puerta y se sorprende de ver a Sasuke ahí. Cuando Rokuro le explica que el ninja ha de quedarse con ellos, Yuri no lo toma bien.

"Tú dijiste que sólo Jinpachi y tú sabrían de esto! Si no es así, me largo!" Aunque tardan un rato en convencerle de que Sasuke no diría nada, al final Kamanosuke accede a que el ninja se quede con ellos. Amaheru también había venido siguiendo a su amo y, con sus ojitos negros tiernos –y la promesa de que podría jugar con ella su gusto si se quedaba-, terminó de convencer al niño. Rokuro le alcanza a Yuri otro libro de cuentos. Esta vez leerían "Taketori Monogatari", ya que Jinpachi le había pedido al paje que por favor le de leer material que no aumente la antipatía de Yuri por las mujeres. Luego de que el pirata le explicara porqué, Rokuro pasó todo el rato que estuvo preparando el desayuno pensando en un cuento más adecuado. Qué podía ser mejor que la historia de una princesa?

"Kaguya-hime? Nunca oí de esta tipa. Ojalá sea algo bueno…."

"Es…es una historia muy bonita. Mi mamá solía contármela antes de ir a dormir…" menciona melancólicamente Sasuke. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en su familia. Rokuro también añade que él acostumbraba leérsela a su hermano cuando era pequeño, para animar al niño a leer el cuento. Yuri les queda mirando un rato sin saber que decir. No tenía experiencias similares que compartir –que era lo que pensaba los otros estaban haciendo- salvo…

"…Jinpachi me contó una historia ayer. No pude oír el final porque me quedé dormido, estaba muy cansado, pero era sobre una tortuga que engaña a un mono. No sabía que las tortugas eran tan inteligentes….soñé con eso, creo….fue un sueño gracioso…Jinpachi me dijo cómo eran esos animales pero no estoy seguro….no tienes dibujos de ellos?" Rokuro busca entre varios libros y al final encuentra uno con figuras de varios animales. Esto también interesa a Sasuke pues nunca había visto o interactuado con alguno de esos animales tan exóticos así que se quedaron viendo el libro de dibujos un rato antes de comenzar a leer el cuento.

Sin que Yuri lo supiera, Jinpachi había decidido que la mejor manera de lidiar con las pesadillas del niño era contándole cuentos fantásticos, cosas que tal vez no conocía muy bien, con personajes y lugares desconocidos para él para que intentara imaginárselos. No sabía aún que su plan había funcionado….

**Saizou's POV**

Por fin convencí a Izanami de pasar el día con Benmaru, Seikai y Kakei-san. Van a acompañar a Kakei a un descampado cerca del castillo donde se lleva a cabo el entrenamiento de los civiles para defender el pueblo, en caso sean atacados. Es un grupo reducido de hombres que sabrán qué hacer en caso de que Ueda sea invadida; es la mejor idea que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Me dirijo al pueblo, precisamente al mercado donde, según me dijo Kakei, Jinpachi se haya trabajando. Ya me siento mejor después de la golpiza que me dieran. Mis heridas están sanando. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto y anoche decidí hablarle a Jinpachi sobre el plan de Sanada. El viejo me dijo que no le contara a nadie pero….tengo mis dudas respecto a lo que me encomendó. Si le pido al pirata que guarde el secreto sé que lo hará. Además, la seguridad de nuestros compañeros está en juego.

Ya estoy en el mercado y está repleto. Hay mucho movimiento, hombres, mujeres, niños, yendo de aquí para allá, los vendedores anunciando sus productos, mercancía nueva llegando…..Sanada no ha querido que los nuevos guerreros interactúen mucho con la gente, por razones de seguridad, así que esta parte del pueblo está igual que siempre. No es difícil hallar a Jinpachi, se destaca entre los demás, no sólo por sus rasgos extranjeros sino también por su gran tamaño. No es tan alto como antes pero para ser un joven de 19, es grande.

Jinpachi está ocupado pero entre diligencias logra verme. Su cara me dice que, aunque está contento de verme le extraña que esté aquí. Me indica con señas que le espere un momento y le respondo con un movimiento de cabeza que ok. Veinte minutos después, luego de pasear por el mercado y comerme una fruta, Jinpachi aparece frente mío.

"Saizou, ya te ves más repuesto. A qué debo tu visita?" Le digo que he recibido peores palizas, aunque en verdad, si no llegaban en ese preciso momento, tal vez no la contaba o al menos terminaba con varios huesos rotos. Le pido que nos dirijamos a una parte más alejada del bullicio del mercado. Me quedo callado un rato, pensando por dónde empezar.

"Si es para pedirme que te presente otra chica, la misma de la vez pasada ha estado buscándote. Vino hace una hora al local. Quieres que la llame?" eso me distrae por un segundo de mi objetivo inicial, casi le digo que sí pero no, yo vine aquí para otra cosa. Concéntrate Saizou!

"No, no es nada de eso. Ok, sin rodeos mejor. Recuerdas que Sanada me llamó para hablar en privado luego del lío con la pócima y todo eso?" Jinpachi, ahora más serio, asiente con la cabeza. "Bueno, entre varias cosas, me asignó una misión. He de encontrar los remplazos para Seikai, Sasuke y Kamanosuke, en caso de no hallar una solución a nuestro problema, y así tener completo el grupo de Braves que necesitamos para ganar la guerra o cambiar la historia como él lo pone. Ya sabes, eso de lo que nos habló a todos." El pirata es difícil de leer así que no sé en que piensa pero no demora en responder.

"A ellos tres nos le va a gustar oír eso. Supongo que te pidió que no comentaras nada a nadie, y eso me incluye a mí, así que por qué me dices esto?" Jinpachi se cruza de brazos, no parece contento con la noticia pero supongo que ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo: no se puede evitar, hay que estar preparados.

"Porque ya encontré a dos de los remplazos y no sé que hacer al respecto. Creo que entre todos, tú me puedes dar un punto de vista objetivo sin olvidar lo que en verdad importa: la seguridad del grupo. Además, pueda ser que necesite de tu fuerza para lidiar con estos sujetos…..no te va a gustar saber quienes son, ahí es dónde radica el problema…."

"Con esa premisa, puedo imaginar de quienes se trata….."

"Quien tomaría el lugar de Sasuke sería Jinro. Según Sanada, tiene reportes de que es capaz de controlar las plantas, diferente a cómo hacía Sasuke claro. Todavía me falta confirmarlo pero si Sanada lo dice debe ser así. El otro es Akuma. Ya te imaginas cómo me siento al respecto! Creo que el tomaría el lugar de Seikai. Tiene la fuerza y el tamaño. Todavía no hallo a nadie que controle el viento…" Jinpachi no dice nada pero su semblante es adusto…sé que Jinro no ha hecho nada malo aún pero el pirata no lo pasa. Rokuro me contó que zarandeó a Yuri con fuerza…..debe ser por eso. Sólo le he visto de lejos…..tipo raro.

"Y qué se supone que tienes que hacer una vez que les encuentres? Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?"

"Se supone que tengo que reclutar a estos sujetos, invitarlos a nuestro grupo como Sanada hizo con nosotros. Por qué no lo hace el viejo mismo? Sólo me dio evasivas cuando le pregunté, y al parecer como líder forma parte de mis obligaciones. Además, si debo buscarles supongo que también debería hablar con ellos. De todas maneras, como luzco ahora no me ayuda en nada. No inspiro temor como antes y ya viste lo que pasó con Akuma. Oye….en verdad me veo tan joven?" Jinpachi me mira de pies a cabeza.

"Tienes 15, pareces de 15, y eres bajo para tu edad, qué puedo agregar? Si no te conociera, tampoco te tomaría en serio." Se está divirtiendo a mis expensas! Me gustaría responderle que al menos no soy un tío como él más ya no puedo. Se ve joven ahora pero es más grande que cualquier chico promedio de su edad….así que ya no intimido a nadie, uh?...Ya entiendo por qué Ana no me mira igual que antes….Ana, qué estará haciendo? No la he visto mucho últimamente…

"Tres cosas. Primero, ya que has confiado en mí no pienso hablar de esto con nadie. Segundo, no me agradan los sujetos que has elegido y veo que a ti tampoco así que te sugeriría que sigas buscando, te puedo ayudar con eso. Tercero, pongamos un plazo, digamos que si en 2 semanas aún no tenemos mejores candidatos, iré contigo a hablar con ellos. Si acceden a unírsenos, será bajo ciertas condiciones, no importa lo que diga Sanada, salvo que la guerra nos caiga encima. A los demás no les va a gustar esto, sabes?" Sí, que lo sé. Preferiría que no fuera así…..Estoy de acuerdo con las condiciones, que Akuma se aleje de las mujeres y Jinro de los niños….no sé si aceptarán pero tiene que ser así….

Nos despedimos. Jinpachi vuelve a su trabajo y yo voy de regreso al castillo. Compro unos mitarashi dangos para el camino y para convidarles a Seikai, Benmaru, Izanami y Kakei-san. Pasaré lo que queda de la mañana con ellos….No sé que está haciendo Rokuro con Kamanosuke pero le mantiene entretenido toda la mañana y eso está bien para mí….huelen bien estos dangos….

**Sasuke's POV**

Pasé la mayor parte de la mañana leyendo un libro que me recomendó Rokuro, sobre animales de otros lugares. Hay tanto que desconocía. Verónica vino un rato por aquí y le pregunté si de dónde ella venía habían tales animales y respondió que si. Aunque muchos de ellos eran su alimento, otros, principalmente aves, eran amigos suyos. Dijo que extrañaba su tierra pero que nunca abandonaría a Jinpachi….Ella se lleva muy bien con Amaheru, le parece un animal muy lindo y extraño así que nunca se lo comería según me dijo. Eso es un alivio…

Yuri lee con detenimiento el cuento de Kaguya-hime. De cuando en cuando le pregunta a Rokuro sobre lo que quiere decir una palabra y la anotan en un cuaderno…cada vez que eso sucede, Kamanosuke me mira entrecerrando los ojos, supongo, por algún signo en mi persona que quiera decir que me estoy burlando de él. Nunca me reiría del esfuerzo que está haciendo. No sé la historia completa pero sé que él no tuvo una familia como yo que, aunque la perdí a corta edad, velaron siempre por mi seguridad y educación, dándome cariño. Gracias a Kami, fui traído a este lugar luego de un breve periodo de estar mendigando en las calles….Sanada-san y Rokuro son como una segunda familia para mí desde entonces.

Las horas pasan muy rápido sin que me de cuenta y pronto ya es hora de ir a preparar el almuerzo. Yuri aún no ha terminado de leer su libro pero insiste en ir con nosotros a ayudar en la cocina. Rokuro le encarga la tarea de cortar unos vegetales, mientras yo me encargo de los fideos. Básicamente sólo estamos cocinando para nosotros 3 y Sanada-san, los demás comerán fuera como de costumbre. Sorprendentemente, Kamanosuke es muy hábil con el cuchillo.

"Le falta filo." Exclama Yuri de repente. Rokuro insiste que el cuchillo está bien. Para sorpresa nuestra, Yuri se corta un dedo, según él para probar que en verdad le falta filo al cuchillo. "Ves, sólo corta por encima, no llega más al fondo." Como su dedo sangra, él se lo lleva a la boca y se toma su sangre. Rokuro, apresuradamente, le quita el dedo de la boca y le lava la herida con agua. En verdad no es muy profunda pues deja de sangrar así nomás. Rokuro le quita el cuchillo y lo afila para cortar carne….ese niño sale con cada cosa….

Después de comer, regresamos al cuarto de Rokuro, donde yo también paso las noches ahora. La primera vez que vine al castillo también hacía esto, así que estar aquí me es familiar y reconfortante. Kamanosuke se distrae jugando con mi comadreja más al poco rato se queda dormido, sujetando a Amaheru con fuerza bajo suyo….y ahora….ahora cómo se la quito?

**Jinpachi's POV**

La conversación que tuve con Saizou me ha dejado un mal sabor en la boca. Kakei ha bajado al pueblo y se ha ofrecido a hacerme compañía durante el almuerzo. Aunque me alegra verle y la conversación es amena, mi cabeza está en otra cosa. Sé que lo más lógico es buscar remplazos para los niños pero…no se siente bien, en especial si van a ser sustituidos por esos tipos. Tener que luchar codo a codo con esos sujetos….si es que aceptan unírsenos, aunque lo más seguro es que sí, por sus propios intereses claro…..esto no le va a gustar a nadie.

Kakei regresa al castillo y yo me quedo en el pueblo. Un señor me ha contratado para hacer unos trabajos en su bodega. Luego de dos horas de estar ahí, el hombre me regala mochi que su señora ha preparado para sus nietos. Ya he probado esto antes y, aunque es dulce, sabe muy bien. Como uno y guardo el resto para Kamanosuke, Sasuke y Rokuro. No sé si les gustará pero espero que sí. Han pasado todo la mañana leyendo, se merecen un premio.

Cuando entro al cuarto de Rokuro, él está peinando a Sasuke, mientras Yuri duerme abrazado a la comadreja que siempre persigue. Es una escena adorable….si no fuera por el animal tratando desesperadamente por escapar pues Yuri le está aplastando con su peso. Le entrego la bolsa de mochi a Rokuro, y me acerco al niño durmiente para despertarlo. Apenas le levanto del suelo, la comadreja escapa a los brazos de Sasuke.

"Oye, Kamanosuke, ya es hora de irnos." El niño se despierta de a pocos y me saluda. Rokuro le entrega su porción de mochi y él se lo come rápidamente. Pronto estamos camino al lugar de entrenamiento.

Yuri ha mejorado. Aunque aún no consigue evadir del todo mis ataques, ni maneja bien las situaciones en que le tengo dominado, su balance está mejor, así como sus técnicas evasivas. No está nada mal para su segundo día de entrenamiento. Con más práctica va a mejorar bastante. Cuando le boto al suelo nuevamente –nunca muy fuerte, no quiero lastimarle- cojo uno de sus brazos y lo pongo en su espalda, sin torcerlo, sólo para que se haga la idea. Mi otra mano le levanta el polo y él, en lugar de ir por su espada, clava las uñas de su mano libre en mi muslo…..todavía no ha aprendido a controlar sus reacciones.

Debido a la ropa, casi no siento sus uñas, no como ayer. La expresión en su rostro es de desesperación y le traigo de vuelta a la realidad. Le enseño como debió haber procedido y él parece avergonzado por su error. Va a tomar tiempo en dominar sus respuestas reflejas. Pasamos a enfrentamiento de espada contra espada. Accidentalmente él tropieza justo cuando le estoy atacando y cae de espaldas al suelo, con mi daga a pocos centímetros de su cuello….

"Mierda! Estás bien?" boto la daga lejos y examino su cuello. Mi corazón late con fuerza, de miedo,….podría haberle cortado la garganta! Yuri me asegura que está bien y se sienta en el suelo frente mío tranquilamente. Estoy sudando frío, cómo pude cometer ese error?! Me disculpo con él, no sé qué cosas salen de mi boca…

"De verdad está bien Jinpachi. Aún si me hubieses cortado, habría sido una muerte rápida así que está bien. Preferiría que fuese en una batalla a muerte contra Saizou, pero como estoy ahora es imposible, así que morir bajo tu mano, aunque por accidente, no está mal…" le miro incrédulamente, no puedo expresar en palabras lo que siento…qué está diciendo?!…

"…qué-acaso quieres morir?"

"….todos vamos a morir de todas maneras. Yo quisiera que fuera con la emoción que me da una batalla….es la mejor emoción del mundo! Si el resultado final es mi muerte que así sea…" No puedo seguir escuchando esto. Me habían dicho que el chico era extraño, también había notado su sed de sangre, y sabía de su obsesión de pelear contra Saizou pero….pero aún así me sorprende escuchar esto….es ilógico!...yo estoy aquí, al borde de un ataque de nervios por casi haberle cortado el cuello y él…..no, no puedo con esto.

Él no le teme a la muerte, no, él le da la bienvenida si es bajo sus propios términos….eso es como suicidio y yo no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo. Pensé que esta vez sería diferente; después de lo vivido durante el viaje y con la gran posibilidad de no revertir el hechizo y de volver a mi barco, pensé que podría buscar la manera de hacer que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros, como grupo o algo más, empezando con este niño, para tener el final feliz que no tuve con mi hermana, pero esas sólo eran ideas mías. Pirata idiota! Perder hombres, perder amigos, aunque es duro, no se compara con el dolor de perder a tu familia; y por más que reniegue de ello ahora, me siento así respecto a Yuri…..no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo.

Me pongo de pie. Yuri llama mi nombre pero no quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir en este momento. Le informo que regresamos al castillo y me pongo en marcha sabiendo que él vendrá tras de mí. No puedo verle ahora. Comienza a chispear….ésta noche también será de lluvia. Necesito aclarar mis ideas….solo.

**Yuri's POV**

Jinpachi camina a paso acelerado de regreso al castillo y casi no logro seguirle. Pronto va a llover fuerte, debe ser por eso, pero generalmente espera por mí o me carga si hay que volver rápidamente. Igual le sigo. Una vez en el castillo le pierdo de vista. Ayer tomamos un baño después de entrenar así que supongo que ha ido a los baños. Me desvisto para esperar por él en la piscina pero no entro. El agua está fría, Jinpachi debe estar prendiendo la caldera. Pasan varios minutos y nadie viene. Me baño rápidamente en el agua fría, me seco, me visto y salgo pronto de ahí. Dónde se habrá metido?

Ayer la pasamos muy bien en los baños. Incluso me ayudó a lavar mi espalda, como hace Rokuro, pero, como sus manos son más grandes, se sentía diferente, me gustó bastante. Me ofrecí a lavarle la espalda –cosa que no hago normalmente- pero él dijo que no era necesario. Al parecer, de donde viene, los adultos ayudan a bañar a los niños pequeños, nunca al revés….y los hombres lo hacen sólo con los miembros de su familia…..eso, no sé que pensar de eso. Por qué lo hizo conmigo entonces?

Corro al comedor esperando verle ahí, sin embargo no está. Rokuro me dice que Jinpachi tuvo que salir y no sabe cuando volverá…..por qué se fue sin decirme nada?...como en silencio y nadie parece notarlo. Izanami distrae a todos, afortunadamente, con no sé qué tonterías hizo durante el día…..Jinpachi….estará molesto conmigo? Desde aquel incidente durante el entrenamiento en el que casi me corta con su daga ha estado comportándose extraño…..le vi tan abatido y asustado –nunca pensé verle así- que le dije varias cosas para tranquilizarle….

Termino de cenar y me voy a mi cuarto. Jinpachi tampoco está ahí. Me siento en el futón a esperarle. Será por algo que dije? Sí, eso debe ser, dije algo que no le gustó y no quiere verme. Pero, qué? Repaso en mi cabeza la conversación varias veces….le dije que no me hubiera molestado morir por su mano, lo dije como un cumplido y para calmarle…..será eso? No veo cual es el problema….todos vamos a morir de una y otra forma al fin y al cabo,…no es que quiera morir sólo que la muerte es inevitable, por qué tanto drama entonces?...morir en batalla es mejor que las otras opciones…..tonto Jinpachi! Molestarse por eso…..

Pasan las horas, está lloviendo fuerte y la noche es oscura. Estoy recostado en el futón, cubierto con su abrigo y sin poder conciliar el sueño. De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abre y alguien entra. Veo su silueta en la oscuridad de la habitación y sé que se trata de Jinpachi. Se seca con una toalla antes de recostarse en el futón al lado mío, dándome la espalda. Huele a alcohol y sangre. Me muevo un poco para acercarme más a él, sin tocarle…..he estado pensando en qué decirle para que entienda….no quiero que me deje de hablar….sé que no duerme aún.

"Debes pensar que soy extraño y loco como los demás ahora y tal vez lo que diga no te haga cambiar de idea y continúes evitándome, pero quiero decírtelo de todas maneras." Él no da ninguna señal de haberme oído…tal vez está dormido, o tal vez no le interesa lo que vaya a decir…..tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. "Todos vamos a morir. Yo no quiero morir de viejo a manos de un don nadie cuando ya no pueda defenderme. Tampoco quiero morir de frío o hambre o enfermedad….ya pasé por todo eso y la sensación de impotencia contra algo fuera de mi control es sofocante. Por eso dije o que dije. Además, nadie me va a echar de menos." Entiéndeme y olvidemos esto de una vez pues no tengo nada más que agregar. Jinpachi se levanta de repente y se sienta en su futón…parece que si me ha escuchado. Yo hago lo mismo…no sé que esperar.

"Nadie te va a echar de menos, uh? Si me importaras un carajo crees que estaría aquí ahora?! Y que hay de Rokuro? Acaso no se preocupa por ti?! O Saizou? Te has puesto a pensar por qué no quiere pelear contigo? Crees que desperdiciaríamos nuestro maldito tiempo con alguien que no nos importa?" no sé que decir….me mira como si quisiera golpearme pero lo que hace es totalmente opuesto, coge mi cara con su mano y acaricia mi mejilla izquierda con su pulgar casi tocando mis labios; sus dedos cogen mi oreja,….es un gesto por demás tierno –aunque su mirada sea fiera-, me hace temblar como si tuviera frío pero siento calor, me confunde…quiero apartarme y a la vez acercarme más….

"Si piensas que no hay nada mejor en este mundo que la emoción que te provoca un batalla, entonces no has vivido nada aún. Eres joven, mucho más ahora, no hables de morir hasta que descubras todo lo que la vida tiene que ofrecer. No todo es malo." Su mano sube a mi cabeza, frotándola con sus dedos y jugando con mis cabellos….mi corazón late fuerte…por qué?...cuando caí en aquella ilusión, donde vergonzosamente era una mujer, esos gestos gentiles me enfermaban…..pero esto es diferente, me agrada….no entiendo….

"Si lo que buscas es sangre, y la muerte es algo natural como dices, no debes tener problema con hacer esto." Su tono es ácido. Jinpachi retira su mano de mi cabeza y coloca su daga en mi mano, forzándome a blandirla aprisionando mi mano con la suya. Coloca la punta de la daga sobre su abdomen y ejerce presión.

"Q-qué haces?! Detente!.."

"Entiendo que no me hayas dejado morir enfermo, por las razones que diste. Ya haz matado antes, esto no es nada nuevo para ti, así que adelante. No me importa morir por tu mano." Está usando mis palabras contra mí, no es justo! Son…son situaciones diferentes, se trata de él no de mí!...él tiene amigos como Kakei, tiene a sus hombres que buscarán venganza si le mato, hasta está la estúpida de Ana….ya he matado antes pero esos tipos no significaban nada para mí, él no se puede comparar con ellos!...yo no quiero que Jinpachi muera, enfermo o luchando, no quiero que-¡! Él empuja mi mano y un fino hilo de sangre mancha su camisa.

"NO! Jinpachi, por favor detente…" digo en un grito estrangulado pues tengo un nudo en la garganta…..estoy temblando, respiro erráticamente…tengo miedo….su mano deja la mía y, haciendo uso de mis escasas fuerzas, arrojo la daga lejos. Jinpachi me envuelve en sus brazos y yo cojo su camisa con fuerza.

"Ya sabes ahora cómo me sentí, así que no vuelvas a decirme algo semejante." Su mano soba mi espalda, reconfortándome…mi cuerpo aún tiembla. "Hay más por qué vivir que sólo pelear, muy en el fondo sabes eso, no puedes dejar de buscar. Prométeme eso nada más." Afirmo con la cabeza pues no confío en mi voz. Él no me suelta hasta que me he calmado del todo….no entiendo como es capaz de hacerme sentir tantas cosas diferentes en tan poco tiempo….debería estar furioso con él por hacerme esto pero no es así….por qué?

"Ven, vamos a dormir. Ya es tarde." Jinpachi se recuesta en su futón jalándome hacia abajo también. Me acurruco más cerca a él y no le queda de otra que cubrirme con su brazo. Seguidamente, coloca las sábanas y cobertores sobre nosotros. La lluvia es sólo un murmullo en mis oídos, y me adormece, junto con la respiración pausada de Jinpachi. Saizou tiene razón en llamarme cabeza dura….hay tantas cosas que aún no comprendo o me niego a ver...como que, aunque no lo había planeado, parece que tengo amigos….eso quiere decir que ya no podré pelear a muerte con Saizou?!...mierda…..

* * *

_El __dango__ es un __dumpling__japonés__ elaborado con __mochiko__ (__harina de arroz__), y relacionado por tanto con el __mochi__ (pastel de __arroz glutinoso__). Se sirve a menudo con __té verde__._

_El __dango__ se consume todo el año, pero las diversas variedades se comen tradicionalmente en temporadas concretas. Tres o cuatro __dangos__ se sirven a menudo en un __pincho__._

_Mitarashi dango__: Cubierto con un __sirope__ hecho con salsa de soja, __azúcar__ y __almidón__._

_El __mochi__ es un pastel hecho a base de pasta de arroz y relleno con diferentes ingredientes dulces._

_El cuento que menciona Yuri, o más bien la leyenda que le contó Jinpachi se llama "El mono y la tortuga". Cuenta como la tortuga engaña a un mono –luego que éste la tratara mal- y lo mata para luego dar su carne a otros monos, quienes quieren vengarse de ella pero la tortuga les vuelve a engañar, matando a todos XD Explica por qué los monos no gustan de comer carne._


	37. II: Chapter 14: Vanished

_Nota__: me cambié a photobucket =D es más ordenado, fácil de administrar, puedo escribir reseñas de los álbumes e imágenes y se pueden dejar comentarios. Dirección en mi profile. Sí, sólo hay dos imágenes por ahora pero en cuanto tenga tiempo voy a poner mis propias adaptaciones gráficas de mis fanfics XD no sé que tan bien me saldrán pero ahí estarán._

_Si te interesa la pareja Sanada/Rokuro, reseña importante al pie de página._

* * *

Jinpachi ya se había marchado a trabajar cuando Yuri despertó. Siempre era el último en despertar e ir a desayunar. Los eventos de la noche anterior le habían dejado más dudas que respuestas, había cambiado en algo la percepción que tenía de las personas a su alrededor. Estaba pensando muy profundamente sobre eso y las implicaciones en su vida de aquí en adelante cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente por Benmaru quien le arrojó un dango a la cara.

"Ooops, se me escapó. Si no estuvieras mirando al vacío como un tonto, lo habrías cogido." Le dijo el niño sonriendo maliciosamente. La pelea que comenzó a continuación fue controlada por Rokuro antes de que llegue Sanada-san a unírseles a la mesa. Hacía tiempo que no desayunaban en presencia del gran Lord así que el ambiente se tornó más alegre con su llegada.

Terminado el desayuno, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos, donde ahora se encuentran. Sasuke y Yuri leen en silencio en el cuarto de Rokuro, mientras esperan por el paje quien había ido a hablar con Sanada. Las cosas entre los dos, amo y paje, habían vuelto a la normalidad y, aunque ya no pasaban varias horas al día en presencia del otro, las veces que lo hacían les dejaba un sentimiento de familiaridad y sosiego. Yukimura le pide a Rokuro que vaya al pueblo a comprar algo de tinta pues la que tenían se había terminado. Cuando el paje le pregunta qué había ocurrido con la que quedaba, el Lord tuvo que confesar que por quererle jugar una broma a Kamanosuke había botado toda la tinta al suelo. Rokuro ya no quiso escuchar los detalles de la fallida broma –recalcándole al Lord que no haga eso de nuevo- y acepta ir al pueblo por tinta y otras cosas más que faltaban en el castillo.

Rokuro tendría que llevar a Yuri y Sasuke con él, lo cual en sí no representaba un problema sólo que estaba seguro que se iban a aburrir, especialmente Yuri, y demorarían un buen rato yendo por las cosas de tienda en tienda. Ya casi tenía listos los nuevos atuendos para los niños, para que tuviesen un cambio de ropas para el invierno, sólo le faltaban unos materiales, así que aprovecharía el viaje para comprarlos. Caminando de regreso a su cuarto se cruza con Kakei-san quien le comenta que bajará al pueblo un rato para comprar más municiones y a supervisar una entrega. Seikai y Benmaru también irían con él.

"Yo también me dirijo al pueblo. Podríamos ir todos juntos? Sólo tengo que informarles a Kamanosuke y Sasuke que vamos a ir…" dice Rokuro ya más tranquilo con el desarrollo de los eventos. Kakei-san podría quedarse con los niños mientras él hacía algunas cosas y viceversa, así todo iría bien.

"Qué?! También irá ese pesado? Ang! Y yo que pensaba que el día iba a ser bueno…" exclama fastidiado Benmaru. Tal vez las cosas no irían tan bien como las pensaba Rokuro.

"Escuchaste eso Saizou?! Vamos todos juntos al pueblo! Va a ser como un paseo de grupo. Hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos!" Saizou se abstiene de aclararle a Izanami que NUNCA han tenido uno de esos paseos. Las veces que él había querido ir solo, Izanami y Kamanosuke se invitaban solos, y si iba Izanami con un grupo de hombres, Seikai estaba detrás de ella, seguido por Benmaru, para proteger su honor. Definitivamente era algo que el ninja no tenía en sus planes nunca, llevar a tanta gente consigo.

"Grandioso! Sólo quería comprar un poco de tinta y ahora el viaje al mercado se vuelto una excursión." Pensaba cansadamente Rokuro camino a su cuarto, dejando atrás al resto ultimando los detalles de lo que harían una vez en el pueblo. Cuando abre la puerta de su habitación Yuri le informa que ha terminado de leer el cuento de la princesa y tiene algunas preguntas.

"Eso está muy bien Kamanosuke pero ha surgido algo. Tengo que bajar al pueblo para comprar tinta y otros materiales. Van a tener que venir conmigo. Podemos continuar con esto al regreso o, si se hace muy tarde, mañana. Qué les parece?" Ambos niños se muestran muy entusiasmados, ordenando los libros en su sitio para partir de una vez. Cuando se disponían a salir por la puerta, ésta se abre revelando a todos los demás chicos esperando impacientemente por ellos. A pesar de no estar contentos con la multitud, se ponen en marcha sin mayores inconvenientes.

Una vez en el pueblo Kakei-san se dirige a la tienda de armamento junto con Benmaru y Seikai. Saizou e Izanami van a un puesto de comida para alimentar a la insaciable glotona. Rokuro se lleva a los 2 niños restantes a ver al anciano que fabrica la tinta. Iba a ser una parada larga pues al hombre le gustaba hablar y hablar mientras producía lentamente el líquido negro. Camino ahí, divisan a Jinpachi y Yuri le dice a Rokuro que se quedará con él hasta que salgan de esa tienda. Sin decir más, corre rumbo a dónde está el pirata.

"Hey, Kamanosuke! Qué haces por aquí?" dice Jinpachi, depositando en el suelo un gran saco de arroz sobre una carreta. Mientras el comerciante despacha al cliente, voltea a ver al niño que ha tomado asiento sobre una caja de fruta vacía. Yuri le explica para qué han venido y le señala la tienda dónde Rokuro y Sasuke han entrado a comprar.

"Y quién es este pequeñín? Amigo tuyo Nezu-kun?" exclama sonriente el comerciante, aproximándose a los dos chicos. Jinpachi le dice de quien se trata. "Oh! Con que éste es Yuri-chan! Jeje, yo te imaginaba algo diferente Yuri. He escuchado mucho de ti. Ten toma!" el comerciante le alcanza una manzana a Kamanosuke antes de retirarse, diciéndole a Jinpachi que se puede tomar unos minutos para hablar con su amiguito.

"Qué le has dicho de mí?" pregunta Yuri, dándole un mordisco a la manzana. El pirata tan sólo responde que nada importante, y que no entendía a qué se refería el otro. La verdad era que el comerciante se había imaginado que el niño del que a veces hablaba Jinpachi se trataba de su hermano. Claro que, viéndole en persona, se dio cuenta que éste no era el caso.

"Si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que Rokuro vuelva pero en unos minutos tengo que volver al trabajo…" Yuri aún se sentía algo confundido y avergonzado por los eventos del día anterior, más una pregunta era la que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Estuve pensando, después de que hablamos…..llegué a la conclusión de que somos amigos pero….qué clase de amigos somos?" Jinpachi se queda mirándole sin comprender bien a dónde iba esa pregunta. "A qué te refieres?"

"Mira, esto de tener amigos es nuevo para mí así que disculpa si la pregunta es tonta. Subordinados, aliados, compañeros de juerga, eso SÍ entiendo, estaba en una banda de ladrones después de todo. Luego de lo que hablamos, lo que dijiste que se preocupan por mí y esas cosas….supongo que ustedes no entran en esas categorías…..pero el nivel de confianza que tengo hacia cada uno es diferente, por eso pregunto." Jinpachi estaba sorprendido de la sinceridad en las palabras de Yuri. Si bien estaba satisfecho con que anoche sus palabras hayan calado hondo en el niño, no esperaba que las asimilara tan pronto. Kamanosuke había vivido solo, rodeado de muerte y violencia, lo que justificaba que, además de la desconfianza hacia otros, no buscara mantener ni explorar relaciones más allá de las que mencionó, nada más profundo e íntimo.

"No hay clases Kamanosuke. Si por confianza te refieres a lo que estás dispuesto a compartir con cada uno, es natural que te sientas más cercano a unos que a otros, que te lleves mejor con algunos. No es algo que puedas controlar, simplemente se da así." Jinpachi estaba contento que Yuri estuviese tomando en serio sus palabras, todavía había esperanza para este chico. Kamanosuke se queda pensando un rato en lo que acababa de escuchar. Si era cuestión de llevarse mejor entonces sabía muy bien con quien se llevaba mejor….el pirata pensaría lo mismo de él? Era algo que no se atrevería a preguntar. Yuri suponía que el resto de sus dudas las descubriría con el tiempo, prestando más atención a la gente a su alrededor. Tal vez ver lo que hacía la gente simple del pueblo, en lugar de ignorarles y rehuirles como siempre había hecho, sería de ayuda.

"Ey, ya que han venido todos, por qué no le dices a Rokuro que almorcemos todos juntos aquí? Conozco un lugar muy bueno. Yo invito." Yuri se muestra muy entusiasmado con la idea. Le comenta al pirata también sobre el último cuento que leyó, el de la princesa: una mujer que se hace la difícil, rechazando a cuanto hombre quiere casarse con ella, y al final se va volando a la Luna. "pero el más idiota es el emperador. Quema el elíxir de la vida eterna porque no quiere vivir sin ella, cómo si no hubiesen más mujeres para cogerse. Qué imbécil!" Jinpachi ríe con ganas. La manera en que el chico contaba el cuento lo hacía parecer más interesante de lo que era, pues qué tan divertido puede se un cuento para niños? El pirata le promete contarle en la noche otro cuento sobre la tortuga, así como le final del anterior, pues Yuri no lo había oído. Kamanosuke le menciona que llevará el libro de animales que le dio Rokuro para que le hable de ellos…..era una conversación agradable, entre dos amigos, a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

El comerciante llama a Jinpachi para que vuelva al trabajo. Yuri se despide y sale corriendo a alcanzar a Rokuro en la tienda de tintas para contarle lo del almuerzo. Mientras tanto, Benmaru y Seikai están esperando fuera de una posada a dónde había entrado Kakei a hablar con unos sujetos. Los niños están simulando una pelea de espadas con unas ramitas de árbol que hallaron botadas por ahí, cuando 3 chicos de su misma edad se les acercan.

"Miren quien está ahí! El huerfanito y su amigo! Tus padres no te quisieron lo suficiente como para quedarse contigo y ahora te buscas un amigo para que te haga compañía? No te hagas ilusiones! El chico se ve de buena familia, pronto te dejará también jeje" Benmaru mira con odio a estos muchachos. Desde la primera vez que se los encontrara fueron crueles con él. Si bien se le habían acercado para ser sus amigos, una vez que les contó sobre su familia, se portaron de esta manera con él. A pesar de que Benmaru estaba contento con su vida en el castillo, había intentado conseguir amigos de su edad para jugar y divertirse, pero luego de encontrarse con estos chicos, había desistido en su intento. Ahora tenía a Seikai, quien sabía su pasado y no le menospreciaba por ello pues también había sido abandonado como él.

"ah…..yo también soy huérfano." Menciona tímidamente Seikai, no entendiendo muy bien lo que sucedía.

"en serio? Jaja! Eso lo explica entonces. Quién más querría juntarse con ese niño tan extraño! Y cómo fue, papá y mamá prefirieron comer ellos a tener que alimentarte como ocurrió con Benmaru o simplemente se aburrieron de ti y te lanzaron a la calle?" los 3 chicos comenzaron a reír burlonamente. Benmaru sabía que, a pesar de ser las víctimas aquí, no podían defenderse como él quisiera hacer. Podría espantarles a bombazos pero sus padres vendrían y sólo meterían en problemas a Kakei-san pues ellos estaban a su cargo.

"Tal vez no tengamos padres pero estamos con gente que nos cuida y nos estima mucho. No estamos solos." Menciona Seikai muy seriamente, casi como si se tratara de su versión adulta…cuando no estaba gritando por Izanami.

"Ahí están! Tsk! La próxima vez no se queden tras un árbol que no se les ve de lejos!. En fin…..vamos a ir a almorzar juntos, así que díganle al tío que se apure, que nos encontramos en la tienda de allá en media hora." Anuncia Yuri antes de dar media vuelta con la intención de irse. Uno de los brabucones le cierra el paso.

"Y tú qué quieres?!"

"No me digas Benmaru que éste niño es otro de tus amiguitos huérfanos. Jeje, tus papás también se deshicieron de ti? Te odiaban?" dijo el chico mayor esbozando una sonrisita burlona. Benmaru y Kamanosuke respondieron al unísono: "no somos amigos" para sorpresa de todos.

"Sí, me botaron, y qué? Tampoco era que vivir con ellos era maravilloso. Estoy mejor sin ellos!" exclama Yuri, mirando molesto al chico frente suyo. El jovencito se ve contrariado por esta respuesta y las reacciones del niño pero decide continuar.

"Ah, sí? Los huérfanos sólo están para dar lástima y problemas pues van por ahí robando a la gente honrada. Mi papá dice que deberían matarlos a todos!" Yuri saca su espada y coloca la punta cerca del cuello del chico.

"Por qué no le dices que venga y lo intente, uh? Si me pone un dedo encima, pronto sabrás lo que es no tener padre, mocoso de mierda." Ahora Yuri sonaba más como el joven de antes. El chico cae sentado hacia atrás, asustado, se arrastra y sale corriendo gritando de miedo, seguido por sus dos compinches. Kamanosuke guarda su espada, visiblemente decepcionado por la huida de los chicos….le hubiese gustado que dieran más pelea. Voltea para repetirles a los otros dos niños que se apuren para ir a almorzar y sale corriendo a buscar a Rokuro.

Benmaru mira partir al pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sí, tal vez no serían amigos, pero Yuri era alguien con quien podía relacionarse. Aunque le viera bajo una nueva luz ahora, no quitaba el hecho de que el chico le irritaba a veces…..podría intentar no buscarle pleito tan seguido….a veces sería inevitable claro está, eran como dos olas colisionando una contra otra. Benmaru se sentía más aliviado ahora, las palabras de Seikai y la actitud de Yuri, habían hecho que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. Sus padres, por las razones que fueren, habían decidido apartarle de sus vidas, pero ahora estaba con un grupo humano que le había aceptado con los brazos abiertos y con quienes se sentía contento. Eso era suficiente.

Izanami arrastró a Saizou por varios sitios de venta de ropas y otros ornamentos femeninos. No compraron nada mientras recorrían estas tiendas pues los artículos eran muy caros; sin embargo Izanami parecía estar disfrutando el viaje. Saizou por su parte, se sintió muy incómodo en un principio pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la compañía de la sacerdotisa se le hacía más agradable. No podía negarlo ya, se sentía atraído hacia ella, y no parecía ser algo únicamente ligado a la atracción física…..eso lo hacía más complicado aún. En un impulso, sacando de su bolsillo todo el dinero que llevaba dentro, le compra a Izanami un collar que ella había dicho le gustaba. Era turquesa y estaba hecho de piedras y otros cristales muy bonitos.

Izanami sonreía feliz por este sorpresivo acto de afecto y le pide al ninja que se lo coloque. Un tanto nervioso, Saizou abre el collar y lo coloca alrededor del cuello de la chica quien ahora le está dando la espalda y levantándose el cabello. Una vez que lo ha colocado, ella se da la vuelta y le pregunta "cómo me veo?" Saizou se queda sin palabras, el collar hacía resaltar los bellos ojos celestes de la jovencita….justo cuando va a decirle un cumplido llega Seikai.

"Oigan! Vamos a ir a almorzar a un local de por aquí! Dense prisa!" esto saca a los jóvenes de la burbuja en la que estaban y voltean algo avergonzados a mirar a otro lado. Saizou le dice al niño que ya van para allá y al poco rato él e Izanami, quien le coge del brazo, se ponen en marcha.

De acuerdo a lo planeado, todos van a almorzar juntos a un comedor muy concurrido. Como Jinpachi conocía a la hija del dueño (la conocía muy bien) consiguieron mesa pronto. Tomaron y comieron hasta saciarse. Conversaron de muchas cosas desde los idiomas que podía hablar Jinpachi (había estado en varios lugares y había aprendido el idioma de varios de ellos. Esto captó la atención de Yuri. Kakei ya sabía esto), la cantidad de dangos que podía comer Izanami en un día (para una chica tan delgada podía tragar como un cerdo), los nombres de las mascotas de Sasuke (cada nombre tenía una razón de ser), hasta la causa del miedo a las alturas de Kakei-san (su madre le había soltado cuando era un bebé. Él recordaba caer y caer hasta que algo le detuvo. Al parecer había caído de un puente y alguien que pasaba debajo le había atrapado por casualidad).

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer, cogieron sus cosas y enrumbaron al castillo. Yuri se había dormido -como acostumbraba- después de almorzar, así que Jinpachi lo llevaba cargado como otras veces. El pirata y Kakei conversan normalmente sabiendo que Yuri no despertará a menos que alguien grite. Saizou conversa con Rokuro y Sasuke mientras Izanami juega más adelante con Seikai y Benmaru a las chapadas. A medio camino Verónica y Amaheru (quien está parada en la cabeza de la pantera) les dan el encuentro para alegría de los más chicos.

Sin que lo notaran, el alegre grupo estaba siendo observado desde lo alto de un árbol por un par de bellos pero fríos ojos azules….

* * *

Saizou y Jinpachi se habían tomado el tiempo de salir un par de horas al día para buscar a los remplazos de sus amigos sin que ellos lo supieran. Habían visto a Akuma romper una gran roca con tan sólo sus puños, haciendo temblar la montaña dónde ésta estaba apoyada. Definitivamente sería quien remplazara a Seikai….si no volvían a la normalidad, claro está. A Jinro no pudieron localizarle y ninguno de los otros guerreros lo había visto en la vecindad. En cuanto al remplazo de Yuri, no habían tenido suerte hasta ahora. Algunos de los nuevos guerreros estaban patrullando las fronteras así que tendrían que esperar unos días. Así se habían pasado 4 días buscando. Aún quedaba tiempo para completar las dos semanas que se habían dado de plazo así que no estaban preocupados.

Como de costumbre, Jinpachi volvía al castillo después de una jornada de trabajo larga cuando notó una presencia que le seguía. Como era una presencia familiar lo dejó pasar un rato, esperando que se revelase sola, pero como no pasada nada, llamó su nombre: "Ana, si quieres hablar conmigo, baja de una vez. O si quieres yo voy por ti?" menciona el pirata algo seductoramente. La ninja desciende en un flash y se para a cierta distancia de Jinpachi sin decir nada y sin esbozar una sonrisa.

"Bueno Ana, no tienes nada que decirme? No te hemos visto en días. Si Izanami no nos hubiera contado que volviste al castillo a dormir hace dos días, pensaría que decidiste dejar Ueda." La expresión en el rostro de la ninja no cambia ni un poco. Una nube pasa raudamente y la luz del sol disminuye en intensidad sobre ellos antes que Ana decidiera hablar.

"Ya terminaste de jugar a la casita? Me esperaba eso de Izanami pero no de ti. O hasta cuándo debo esperar para que te canses de eso?" dice Ana con la cara de medio lado y con marcado desdén.

"Qué te traes Ana? De qué—"

"Si mal no recuerdo quedamos en buscar al hechicero que les puso así para devolverles a como eran antes. Salvo por Rokuro quien pasó la voz a los reinos vecinos, nadie más ha hecho algo al respecto. Ni siquiera tú que deberías ser el más interesado. No tienes un barco y una tripulación que esperan por ti? Te aseguro que ellos no esperan esto." Dice Ana señalando de arriba abajo a Jinpachi, recalcando su joven apariencia.

"Nadie nos ha informado nada aún. Estamos haciendo lo mejor posible para sobrellevar esta situación. Acaso no-"

"Sobrellevar? Te pasas el día haciendo amistades en el pueblo y jugando con Kamanosuke como si se tratase de un crío. Los demás también andan por ahí despreocupadamente como si no hubiese problema alguno. A diferencia de ustedes, yo he estado buscando sin parar el paradero del hechicero así como al viejo Okita. O es que ya no tienes interés en atraparle?"

"Por supuesto que sí, sólo que no podemos dejar a los niños solos. Estamos rodeados de tipos desconocidos y peligrosos, sería imprudente dejarles sin supervisión." Para mantener ligera la conversación, Jinpachi prefiere ignorar por el momento las malintencionadas palabras de Ana. "Agradezco tu esfuerzo y preocupación yendo tras el rastro de esos dos, pero sería mejor si pasaras más tiempo aquí con nosotros y dejases que las cosas sigan su curso." En lugar de apaciguar las aguas, esto parece avivar más la molestia de la ninja.

"Una guerra se avecina. Esos 3 no pueden pelear y, aunque aún eres fuerte, no estás al tope de tus capacidades. Crees en verdad que puedes protegerles de un ejército? Aún si viven, si tú y el resto perecemos en batalla, qué será de ellos? La muerte sería lo más misericordioso, si son capturados ya te imaginas lo que pueden hacerles, es especial a tu amiguito. No es mejor para todos que volviesen a la normalidad? Si quieres una familia, ten tus propios hijos. Si es tu egoísmo lo que te impi—"

"No se trata de lo que quiera!" Jinpachi levanta la voz, molesto, haciendo callar a Ana. "Sería mejor como tú dices pero te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no hay forma de revertirlo? Hiroto-san explicó que nunca antes se había hecho tal hechizo, nada que haya funcionado, así que no es difícil suponer que no exista una cura. Entonces qué? No seré tan fuerte como antes pero, con mi barco o sin él, puedo irme de aquí cuando me plazca, escapar de esta guerra e iniciar una nueva vida en otro lado. Si fuera egoísta lo haría sin dudar. Sería muy sencillo…" Ana se le queda viendo con los brazos cruzados, expectante.

"Pero no lo voy a hacer. Ni siquiera es por lealtad a Sanada que me quedo. Ustedes me importan, no puedo irme así nomás. Los niños en especial, Yuri en particular, no te equivocas en eso….es una molestia y un verdadero peligro estar como estamos, con nuestras fuerzas disminuidas, pero también podría significar un nuevo comienzo. Rokuro se ve contento cuidando a los chicos, es más unido a los otros ahora. Saizou y Sasuke se llevan mejor, Seikai y Yuri ya no pelean tanto…no es sólo pasar más tiempo juntos, es la necesidad de conocerse mejor….están sacando algo de esto que les hacía falta"

Ana se le queda mirando incrédula. No sabía del pasado de ninguno, salvo de Saizou, y el ninja nunca lució tan feliz a los 15 años como lo es ahora. Era obvio lo que estaba sacando de todo esto….Ana pensaba que de encontrarse en esa situación, luego de renegar en un inicio, también disfrutaría el no tener que pelear por su vida, sobrevivir a duras penas, sufrir vejámenes sólo por haber quedado sola en este mundo…..tener lo que no tuvo en su infancia y la hizo así.

"Y tú que sacas de todo esto?" pregunta Ana de repente, sorprendiendo a Jinpachi. Aunque tenía una idea, no estaba segura y quería oírlo de la boca del pirata. Justo cuando Jinpachi iba a responderle, escuchan a alguien que les llama….se trata de Rokuro.

"Jinpachi! Ana! Díganme, han visto a los niños!?" los mencionados guerreros se miran extrañados por esa pregunta y le explican que no han visto a nadie por esos lares. Rokuro, muy preocupado, cubriéndose el rostro, aclara que hace media hora que no han podido hallarles y están todos preocupados buscándoles.

"Quiénes se han perdido?" Jinpachi sabía de los escondites de algunos de ellos gracias a Verónica y Sasuke, así que si le decía quiénes se habían escapado, sabría donde buscarles. El pirata no se esperaba la respuesta que le daría su amigo.

"Todos…..no podemos hallar a ninguno de los cuatro."

* * *

_Mariss, gracias por tus palabras XD Me gustaría escribir sobre Sanada y Rokuro, aunque no lo tenía planeado en un inicio. No sé que tan bien me salga pero, a quien pueda interesarle, aquí les dejo una página dónde hay fics y RP logs de ellos dos (además de Saizou y Yuri), muy buenos y que aún no han quitado a pesar que los autores han abandonado sus blogs :(_

_ windborneecstasy. tumblr post/ 197 3443 8160/ rp-masterpost_

_Están en inglés!_

_Para quienes buscan doujinshis o los actos 11, 12 y 13 del manga Brave 10 S (sin traducir), este blog los cuelga con cierta regularidad. Por lo menos sigue la serie con afán XD (si sabes japonés, por favor sé amable de compartir lo que está sucediendo;) en especial de las páginas que tengo en photobucket tendrán mis eternas gracias)_

_ devilcastlescans. tumblr .com_


	38. II: Chapter 15: Suffering

_Un poco crudo el capítulo así que ya están advertidos -_- _

_ADVERTENCIAS: extreme violence_

* * *

_45 minutos antes_

Sasuke y Yuri leían juntos un cuento que Rokuro les había dado antes de irse a resolver unos asuntos. El pelirrojo ahora aceptada incluso la ayuda de Sasuke con las palabras que no conocía, mientras Rokuro estaba fuera resolviendo algo que le había mandado Sanada-san. Jinpachi le había sugerido que pasara más tiempo con otros niños y eso estaba haciendo. Sasuke era la mejor elección puesto que con Benmaru terminaba peleando la mayor parte del tiempo y Seikai….bueno, no tenía muchas cosas en común con él. Además, los niños que habían visto en el pueblo eran molestosos. Todos se habían acostumbrado a sus nuevas rutinas, a sus nuevas vidas, sin percatarse del peligro que les acechaba.

Yuri estaba yendo bien con sus clases de lenguaje y aún mejor con las de combate. Como ya estaba corriendo viento en las tardes y lloviendo en las noches, Rokuro había confeccionado nuevos trajes para todos, unos para el día y otros para dormir. No usaban aún los de día pues todavía hacía sol, sin embargo les mandaba con sus abrigos para que no pasaran frío durante la tarde. Como el abrigo de Yuri tenía ahora incluso capucha, la lluvia no era más una molestia. Sasuke también tenía una pero no gustaba de salir mientras llovía.

El pelirrojo ya no tenía pesadillas. Bueno, aunque pasaba todas las noches recostado al lado de su amigo pirata, estaba seguro que no tendría pesadillas incluso sin él, más bien tenía sueños muy extraños, con los animales de los que le hablaba Jinpachi en sus relatos, mezclados con los cuentos que le daba Rokuro para leer. Bastante bizarros. En uno de ellos, Kaguya-hime tenía cabeza de tortuga y sus padres eran un loro y un mono….rarísimo. Por insistencia del menor, Jinpachi le había dicho que esas leyendas que le contaba eran de su país natal, y aunque opuso resistencia al inicio, le reveló cómo era el lugar de dónde venía. Quedaba claro que el pirata no gustaba hablar de eso por algún motivo, por lo menos no en detalle. Todo marchaba de maravilla para los habitantes del castillo, por el momento.

Cuando iban por la mitad del cuento, escucharon las voces de Benmaru y Seikai en las afueras del cuarto y, como se oían alterados, decidieron ir a ver qué ocurría.

**Benmaru's POV**

No puede creerlo! Qué mala suerte la nuestra! Seikai estaba practicando tiro sin la supervisión de Kakei-san –por insistencia mía- quien había bajado al pueblo y ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Se supone que deberíamos habernos quedado en nuestros cuartos jugando shogui (la verdad no sé que le ven a ese juego, pero Sanada-san sugirió que aprendiéramos a jugarlo y a Kakei-san le pareció buena idea también) pero al poco rato me aburrí, así que convencí a Seikai de ir a disparar al bosque, cerca del castillo, donde siempre lo hacemos. Él no quería más le convencí. Estábamos disparando los dos cuando sopló un viento muy fuerte y uno de sus disparos salió mal. Escuchamos un quejido y al voltear vimos la silueta de un animal (un tanuki o un perro, no le ví bien) alejarse cojeando de donde estábamos. Seikai y yo nos sentimos tan mal que quisimos alcanzarle para curar sus heridas.

Dejamos nuestras armas en el suelo y corrimos tras él pero el animal, a pesar de estar herido, iba muy rápido. Al final le perdimos de vista. Seikai aún se siente mal por lo ocurrido e insiste en seguir buscando, yo estoy de acuerdo y eso hacemos. Si no hubiese insistido en salir a practicar tiro, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

"Seikai, Benmaru, qué pasa?" Sasuke sale de la habitación de Rokuro seguido por Yuri. Tal vez….tal vez él pueda ayudarnos! Le cuento lo que ocurrió y ahora también se ve preocupado. Escuchamos un quejido cerca y vemos asomarse por entre unos arbustos al herido tanuki. Está algo lejos pero sabemos que es él por la forma en que cojea. Sasuke intenta acercársele pero el animal se aleja más.

"Déjalo, los tanukis son engañosos, seguro está fingiendo." …..de…de qué está hablando Kamanosuke? No ha escuchado una palabra de lo que dije o qué?! Ya ni siquiera intento saber de qué habla, mi atención está en el animal.

"No siento lo mismo que cuando estoy con una de mis mascotas….la verdad no siento nada…..es como si el tanuki no estuviera ahí." Ahora Sasuke también está hablando tonterías! Debe ser porque se pasa todas las mañanas con Yuri, le está pegando lo loco. Le digo que el tanuki es bien real, que está ahí y está herido, y necesita de nuestra ayuda. Seikai le pide a Sasuke que nos ayude y él titubea.

"Se supone que no debemos salir solos al bosque. Rokuro se va a preocupar si no nos encuentra cuando regrese…" dice Sasuke y Yuri está de acuerdo con él. El chico agrega que Jinpachi está por volver y se va a molestar si no está cuando llegue. Desde cuándo éste hace lo que otros le piden?! Excusas, excusas, me tienen hartos con sus excusas. Si no quieren ir entonces que lo digan de una vez! Intento calmarme pues en verdad necesito su ayuda y les explico que si nos ayudan será mucho más fácil y rápido atrapar a un tanuki herido entre cuatro, volveremos rápido y nadie se dará cuenta que nos fuimos siquiera.

El tanuki se aleja corriendo nuevamente. Ellos acceden y le damos caza entre los cuatro. Corremos entre árboles y arbustos, el tanuki a escasos metros de nosotros cuando un fuerte viento nos azota nuevamente y hace temblar los árboles. Nos cubrimos las caras con los brazos para protegernos y en eso siento un pinchazo en el muslo. Qué demonios-¡! Me siento débil, no, mis músculos se entumecen de a pocos. Retrocedo unos pasos y caigo sentado con mi espalda apoyada en un árbol. A los pocos segundos no puedo mover un músculo de mi cuerpo, estoy inmóvil pero consciente, abrir y cerrar mis párpados es una tarea agotadora pero puedo hacerlo.

El viento se detiene. Miro a mi alrededor y noto el dardo en mi pierna….veneno? moriré? No parece…pero quién?...Seikai está tirado boca abajo, con la cara de lado y un dardo similar al mío en su brazo derecho. Sasuke está agachado junto a Seikai. El dardo que supongo iba dirigido a él está clavado en un árbol cercano.

"Si intentas huir, tu amiguito se muere." Esa voz…..no, que no sea-….más adelante, con un pie sobre la espalda de Yuri, aplastándole con fuerza contra el suelo, está Jinro. Yuri le grita a Sasuke que huya y le avise a Jinpachi y los de más. Jinro le calla pateando con su talón varias veces y sin tregua la espalda de Yuri (quien está boca abajo sobre el suelo) sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Eso debe haberle dolido….

"No! Detente! No voy a ir a ningún lado!" grita horrorizado Sasuke.

"Si no te vas ahora nos va a-" Yuri no puede terminar de hablar pues Jinro aplasta su cabeza con su pie, enterrando su cara en el suelo blando…..es horrible. Sus brazos y piernas se mueven frenéticamente, creo que no puede respirar…. Voltearía el rostro si pudiera pero tan sólo soy capaz de cerrar un poco los párpados. Yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo…..De pronto, un dardo sale volando de entre los árboles e impacta en el hombro de Sasuke. Al poco rato también cae al suelo. Quién le está ayudando?! Jinro retira su pie de la cabeza de Yuri y le da la vuelta, sentándose sobre sus piernas y cogiendo sus dos muñecas con una de sus manos, apoyándolas sobre el pecho del chico.

"Te dije que te fueras. No me gustan las alimañas como tú." Dice con desdén el ninja antes de abofetear sonoramente a Kamanosuke….no se detiene ahí, le sigue abofeteando de ida y de vuelta varias veces, con violencia, hasta que las mejillas del niño están rojas y sale sangre de su boca…y aún así continúa….es…es… …La cabeza de Yuri se balancea con cada golpe de un lado a otro dolorosamente. Cuando por fin se detiene, Jinro se agacha y lame un hilo de sangre que ha bajado por el cuello de Yuri, quien parece algo atontado.

"Delicioso. Lástima que no me gustan los niños." No le gustan los niños? Entonces….no! Jinro coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de Yuri y ajusta cada vez con más fuerza, deleitándose al ver cómo el niño bajo suyo intenta detenerle pataleando mientras trata inútilmente de retirar sus manos arañándole y se contorsiona en desesperación. Le va a asfixiar! No puedo ver. En el momento en que cierro mis ojos escucho un gruñido molesto que viene de Jinro. Al abrirlos nuevamente, veo que el ninja se coge el abdomen de donde sale sangre. La espada ensangrentada de Yuri yace a un costado mientras que el pelirrojo se arrastra para alejarse, tosiendo fuertemente, intentando pararse apoyándose en una roca. Sí! Al menos si él escapa tendremos una oportunidad. Vamos Kamanosuke!

Una sombra aparece delante de Yuri y le propina una patada en el estómago que lo manda rodando al suelo…..Mu-Jan?! Qué hace ese sujeto aquí?! Mu-Jan se acerca peligrosamente a Yuri, le coge de un tobillo, lo arrastra de regreso hasta donde está Jinro y le tuerce el tobillo …..Kamanosuke grita de dolor e insulta a su agresor…no puede escapar corriendo ahora…se queda tendido en el suelo mientras los otros dos conversan….vagamente registro lo que dicen, mi atención completamente centrada en el subir y bajar del pecho de Yuri mientras a duras penas y sin mucho éxito arrastra su cuerpo por el suelo, aún con la intención de huir, valiéndose tan sólo de sus manos.

"Si no fuera por mi ayuda no tendrías a tus presas donde las tienes ahora. Así que déjate de jueguitos y cumple con tu parte del trato. Elimínalo!" Dice Mu-Jan jalando a Yuri de los cabellos, trayéndole de regreso y colocándole boca arriba sobre el grass. El niño gime penosamente de dolor.

"Sabes que me desagradan los niños pequeños. Gritan hermosamente pero lloran demasiado rápido….yo no aguanto el llanto. Sin embargo, éste, a pesar de su corta edad, ha demostrado que tiene espíritu de pelea, como mi querido Benmaru, estoy seguro que aguantará más, será delicioso…..observa…" Mu-Jan dice algo como que no le interesa pues no comparte sus hobbies pero no detiene al ninja. Jinro empuja uno de los brazos de Yuri con su pie, hasta que está casi completamente estirado a su lado y pisa con fuerza su delgado antebrazo…el sonido de huesos rompiéndose es tan desgarrador como el grito que lanza Yuri….si pudiera me taparía los oídos….es horrible, es un grito de agonía tan fuerte que me hace temblar…Jinro no se detiene ahí, chanca con su pie la extremidad rota. Yuri grita más, se retuerce, le suplica que se detenga, gimotea…..hasta que Jinro finalmente le deja ir, tan sólo para escuchar los suaves lloriqueos de Yuri….no las veo, pero sé por la cara asqueada que pone Jinro, que lágrimas están rodando por las mejillas del niño. Resistió bastante pero esto es demasiado….

"Parece que te equivocaste. Ni modo. Me permites?" Jinro se aparta decepcionado. Mu-Jan coge la espada de Kamanosuke, se agacha al costado del niño y, sin aviso, clava la afilada arma en el abdomen de Yuri quien sólo da un grito mudo. "Esto es por lo que tu amigo moreno le hizo a mi hermano. Sólo estaré satisfecho cuando vea su cara de desespero al hallar tu cuerpo frío e inerte." Mu-Jan retira la espada y la lanza a unos matorrales. Coge a Yuri del tobillo y le arrastra unos metros como muñeca de trapo, hasta donde sé hay un declive en el suelo, haciéndole rodar por ahí…..

"Ya sabes, yo no tuve nada que ver." Declara Mu-Jan.

"No hay problema, sabes que nunca dejo testigos." Replica Jinro. Mu-Jan desaparece sin dejar rastro en un instante, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Jinro nos mira, se acerca a nosotros y nos carga: a Seikai y Sasuke con su brazo derecho y a mí con su brazo izquierdo. "Mientras más tiempo me entretengan, más tiempo estarán vivos." ….bastardo! Tendremos que aguantar lo que nos tenga preparado sin llorar o terminaremos muertos…..como….como Kamanosuke?...esto no puede estar sucediendo….

**Normal POV**

Rokuro regresa de atender a Yukimura-sama tan sólo para darse con la sorpresa de que ni Yuri ni Sasuke están en su habitación. Dónde se habrán metido? El paje revisa el cuarto y ve que todo está en orden. Piensa que tal vez fueron por algo de comer y se dirige a la cocina. Como tampoco les encuentra ahí, algo agitado, sale a buscarles en los pasillos cuando se cruza con Saizou e Izanami. Como le ven nervioso, le preguntan qué ocurre. El paje les dice sobre la desaparición de los niños.

"Tranquilízate Rokuro, seguramente están por aquí cerca. Has buscado en los baños? O Tal vez alguien más les ha visto. Nosotros te ayudaremos." Dice de buen humor Saizou, para apaciguar a su amigo. En el fondo estaba algo preocupado. De Kamanosuke se esperaba que se fuera así nomás pero Sasuke era alguien responsable….tal vez tan sólo salieron a pasear cerca? Mientras buscaban, se topan con Kakei-san, quien también parecía estar buscando a alguien.

"Ey, chicos! Han visto a Benmaru y Seikai? No están dónde les dejé. Encontré sus armas tiradas en el campo de tiro, así que supongo fueron ahí…" esto puso en alarma a todos los presentes. Era demasiado sospechoso que desaparecieran los 4 niños de golpe. Algo andaba mal. Salieron a recorrer los alrededores del castillo, el depósito, la caballeriza, los graneros, etc., pero sin ningún resultado. En eso se cruzan con Akuma. Cuando el mayor iba a comenzar a hablar, Saizou sale al frente desenvainando su espada.

"Escúchame imbécil! Si esto es en represalia por lo que pasó, déjate de cojudeces y dinos dónde tienes a los niños! Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto." Grita Saizou, Kakei y Rokuro a su lado para respaldarle.

"Lo que pasó? Te refieres a la paliza que te di? Jaja, por qué querría vengarme de eso? Sólo o acompañado, búscame pelea y la encontrarás, chiquillo. Si vienes con tu amiga Ana mucho mejor. No me interesan los hombres y mucho menos los niños, así que no me molestes." Akuma mira de reojo a Izanami y le saluda. "Tú en cambio puedes venir a *molestarme* las veces se quieras. Ya sabes dónde bebita." Le dice el hombre a la sacerdotisa, quien se siente incómoda con la forma en que le mira. Como Saizou aún bloquea su camino, Akuma comienza a exasperarse.

"Mira chiquillo, estoy de buen humor, me acabo de coger a un mujerón, así que mejor márchate. Si te interesa saber, Okita no es el único que le ha puesto los ojos a esos críos. No pierdas el tiempo conmigo y encuéntrales pronto, varios de esos sujetos son peores que Okita." Y sin más, Akuma se marcha de ahí, dejando a los chicos más preocupados que antes.

**Benmaru's POV**

Oh Kami! Sasuke se desmayó del dolor al fin….ha sido lo mejor. Jinro ya no sigue torturándole, más bien desaparece un instante para traer algo. El ninja nos trajo hasta una cueva en el interior del bosque. Cuando ya comenzaba a sentir mis dedos nuevamente, llegamos a la cueva y Jinro nos ató para inmovilizarnos….no ha sido casualidad, él debe haber sabido que ya iba a terminarse el efecto de la droga. Lo tenía todo planeado…. A Sasuke y a mí nos ha colocado grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos, que van unidos por una cadena a unas estacas de metal en el suelo. Estamos con las extremidades estiradas en cuatro direcciones opuestas, yo boca arriba; Sasuke, boca abajo. Seikai en cambio está arrodillado, con las manos maniatadas por encima de su cabeza, suspendidas en el aire por una soga que se sujeta al techo de la caverna. Esto ha sido preparado con anticipación….desde cuándo?

Jinro nos dejó tendidos ahí unos 10 ó 15 minutos hasta que recuperamos el movimiento de nuestras extremidades y el habla. El primero en hablar fue Sasuke…Me da escalofríos tan sólo recordar lo que le hizo a Sasuke. Él le gritaba a Jinro que por favor volviera por Yuri, que todavía estaba vivo, que si le salvaba haría lo que le pidiera…..yo no dije nada, pero estoy seguro que Kamanosuke estaba muerto o agonizando cuando le lanzaron por el declive, incluso espero que lo esté pues si no es así va a demorar un largo rato en desangrarse, solo y con mucho dolor, tirado como basura….no quiero eso para él. "Ya estás haciendo lo que quiero….." fue la escueta respuesta de Jinro a las súplicas de Sasuke.

Jinro se levantó de la piedra donde estaba sentado y se aproximó a Sasuke. Desgarró el polo al chico, exponiendo su espalda, y le bajó los pantalones, dejando al aire su trasero. Cogió una espada de bambú y azotó la piel expuesta con él. Sasuke gritó de dolor con el primer golpe que dejó una horrible marca roja en su espalda...pero no terminó ahí. Jinró siguió azotándole cada vez más fuerte, sacando hilillos de sangre, deleitándose con los gritos de agonía del niño. Seikai y yo le rogábamos que se detuviera pero esto sólo parecía avivar el placer que desprendían sus ojos…para mi horror noté como se formaba un bulto en la parte anterior de sus pantalones…..es un enfermo!. Eso me confundió pues había dicho que no le gustaban los niños.

"No me gustan los niños, no como a Okita. Para mí ustedes son sólo un medio para conseguir placer, como masturbarse pero yo no hago eso, no es saludable…..Luego de mucho ensayo-y-error descubrí que lo que más me excita son los gritos y gemidos de dolor de chicos como ustedes, quienes pueden aguantar una paliza sin llorar por más tiempo…..el terror en sus ojos, la manera en que intentan defenderse, es deliciosa…" explicó Jinro, como leyéndome la mente, luego de dejar de azotar a Sasuke un momento.

Sasuke jadeaba y gruñía bajo el escrutinio del ninja. Sin aviso, para horror de Seikai y mío, el ninja levantó la espada de bambú muy alto, sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta y de un solo golpe le fracturó la pierna derecha. El grito de nuestro compañero retumbó en las paredes de la cueva, helándonos la sangre. Inesperadamente, Jinro repitió el proceso, esta vez fracturando la otra pierna….fue entonces que Sasuke perdió el conocimiento…tengo miedo….por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo miedo….de morir de esta manera…..sé que a mí me tiene preparado algo *especial* pues me lo repitió varias veces camino aquí….

Seikai está rezando cuando Jinro vuelve con un látigo en sus manos. El ninja arranca las vestiduras de mi amigo, dejándolo sólo en pantalones. Parece que sus rezos le molestan así que le abofetea de la misma manera que hizo con Yuri. "No pudiste hacer gritar al pequeño Yuri con eso, crees que funcionará conmigo?" desafía valientemente Seikai…..es verdad, no consiguió hacerle gritar sino hasta que le rompió el brazo….Jinro se sonríe, cierra su puño, y procede a golpear a Seikai en la cara y el abdomen…..no, no, no!

"maldito miserable! Detente!" grito con todas mis fuerzas…..sorprendentemente Jinro se detiene. Seikai jadea y gime un poco….voltea a mirarme y aunque no puedo verle bien, me está sonriendo para darme ánimos….no quiere que me rinda…..los demás deben haberse dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia y han de estar buscándonos….debemos permanecer con vida hasta que nos encuentren…

En eso escucho el sonido estruendoso de un látigo golpeando carne. Jinro está desgarrando la espalda de Seikai haciendo uso de su látigo! Mi amigo grita sin parar, cada vez más fuerte con cada latigazo que abre nuevas heridas en su espalda. "Sí, sí, sí! Eso, dame más!" grita Jinro, incrementando la velocidad y fuerza de sus azotes. Le suplico a viva voz que se detenga pues le va a matar pero esto sólo aviva su sórdido deseo….puedo darme cuenta pues ha dejado salir su erguido miembro. Esto es mi culpa….si no hubiese insistido en ir a ayudar a ese tanuki o antes de eso, si hubiese obedecido a Seikai y nos hubiésemos quedado en el cuarto jugando shogui, Yuri estaría vivo, y nosotros no estaríamos pasando este infierno….vamos a morir, estoy seguro, por mi culpa….por favor, perdónenme…Yuri, Seikai, Sasuke…..no quiero morir…no así…..

Los gritos cesan. Seikai se ha desmayado del dolor. Su espalda….hay tanta sangre que no puedo ver piel. Jinro se ha corrido pero su miembro sigue erguido…ahora viene mi turno. Tengo que aguantar….si resisto lo más que pueda, si le entretengo lo suficiente, no se desquitará con ellos…..tengo que ganar tiempo…

"Bien Benmaru, ahora sólo somos tú y yo…" estoy temblando y eso le complace. Sin previo aviso, levanta su puño y me rompe la nariz. Doy un grito que retumba en mi cabeza…hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las lágrimas…el dolor es muy intenso….sangre fluye hacia mi boca y comienzo a toser.

"Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo." Dice el pervertido, azotando mi pecho y abdomen con el látigo. No se molesta ni en retirarme la ropa pues la desgarra con cada latigazo, hasta que cae hecha trizas…..mis gritos llenan la cueva…..mi cuerpo es ahora una herida abierta….no sé cuánto pueda aguantar…ha comenzado a llover afuera….llueve con fuerza, ahogando mis gritos….

"necesito más!" grita Jinro cuando deja de azotarme. Se levanta y patea una y otra vez mi cuerpo, especialmente donde me ha cortado el látigo, haciéndome gemir y suplicar en agonía. De pronto, cuando ya mi cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse, una nueva ola de dolor me asalta: Jinro ha torcido mi tobillo izquierdo. El sonido que sale de mi boca debe haberle complacido pues tuerce mi otro tobillo. Esto…es….demasiado…..El dolor es tan intenso que la vista se me nubla….ojalá me desmaye pronto….lágrimas humedecen mis ojos pero se disuelven con mi sangre….

"Un poco más…" jadea Jinro cerca de mí…siento su aliento….Coge los dedos de una de mis manos y los voltea hacia atrás…..AAAHHHH! escucho sonidos como de un animal que está siendo desollado vivo y demoro en darme cuenta que soy yo…..veo todo blanco de a ratos…..Jinro ha sacado un cuchillo…..tiene mi otra mano en la suya….está acercando el cuchillo a mis dedos….

**Rokuro's POV**

Luego del encuentro con Akuma, nos separamos para buscar a los niños. Me encuentro con Jinpachi y Ana pero ellos no saben nada pues están recién llegando. Ana se nos adelanta y desaparece entre los árboles para buscarles desde la cima. Pongo al tanto a Jinpachi de la situación, él viene conmigo a buscarles en el bosque. Verónica se nos une y, comandada por su amo, sale en busca de los niños. Nos encontramos con los demás, ellos tampoco han conseguido nada…empezamos a preocuparnos más. Verónica llama a Jinpachi y sale corriendo siguiendo un rastro. Bien!

Nos adentramos en el bosque guiados por Verónica cuando en eso empieza a llover….la pantera no sabe que rumbo tomar debido a la lluvia, pierde el rastro….esto no puede estar pasando! Llamamos sus nombres, buscamos palmo a palmo por el área circundante pero nada. Los minutos van pasando….no quiero ni pensar que puede haber sido de los niños, quien los tiene prisioneros o si están…no, no quiero pensar en eso. Primero debemos hallarles.

"Rokuro! Jinpachi!" llama Saizou…parece alarmado. Nos acercamos al ninja, Kakei-san e Izanami también se acercan. Saizou nos muestra una espada que identificamos como la de Kamanosuke. La lluvia ha borrado casi toda la sangre pero aún así se puede ver sangre en la punta, en el suelo también…..la pregunta es de quién. Jinpachi coge la espada y la coloca en su cinturón.

"El enfrentamiento debe haber ocurrido por aquí cerca. Busquemos en los alrededores." Dice el pirata y nos separamos. Saizou se encuentra con Ana quien ha vuelto pues desde arriba ya no se puede divisar con claridad nada debido a la lluvia. Continuamos la búsqueda.

Me separo un poco del resto y, a pesar del ruido que hace la lluvia y los gritos de mis compañeros, llamando por los niños, escucho un leve sollozo. Cuando me detengo a escuchar mejor, no oigo nada….habrá sido mi imaginación? Verónica se acerca sigilosamente y se detiene al lado mío. De pronto sus orejas se paran y avanza dando zancadas hacia adelante….le sigo a paso firme y en alerta, cuando escucho de nuevo un sollozo. Corro hasta dónde he visto desaparecer a Verónica detrás de unos matorrales y freno a tiempo antes de caer por el declive pronunciado que hay detrás de esos arbustos.

Verónica está abajo….está tocando algo con su hocico….parece una figura humana…..no le veo bien por la lluvia y la floresta así que me inclino un poco y alcanzo a divisar unos cabellos rojos….."Kamanosuke!"

* * *

_Biastofilia = síndrome o parafilia en la cual el terror, gritos, quejidos y resistencia de la víctima causan placer sexual al atacante._

_Comentarios? Me odian ya? XD jeje, bueno, cuando las cosas van mal sólo pueden mejorar, cierto? La verdad, no siempre es así pero veremos que pasa -_- _

_(el destino de Kamanosuke está en mis manos :) *risa diabólica*)_


	39. II: Chapter 16: The Hunt

_Un anuncio rápido antes de pasar a la historia =) En mi página de photobucket he colocado varias imágenes ya, tanto de pics que he recolectado de internet como scans del manga de Brave 10 S. En la sección doujinshis hay algo de Rokuro/Sanada también ;) Me gustaría saber qué opinan XD No sé para cuando pero voy a poner mis ilustraciones ahí también (si, ya sé, me he demorado mucho pero no se me da fácil dibujar, con o sin computadora :P ojalá queden bien)._

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

No sé cuanto tiempo llevo aquí tendido pero de pronto comienza a llover. Ahora no sólo me duele todo el cuerpo sino también estoy todo mojado y tengo frío….debo estar temblando. No puedo moverme, me siento muy débil y las gotas de lluvia son como espinas en mi piel. Mu-Jan me clavó la espada de tal manera de que demorara en desangrarme….no sólo quería matarme, buscaba hacerme sufrir lo más posible….no puedo siquiera mover el brazo para cubrir la herida y detener el sangrado…lo siento Jinpachi, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer…cuando me encuentres espero que te des cuenta que en verdad intenté escapar….

Creo que me quedé dormido un rato….ahora llueve más fuerte. Siento mi cuerpo algo entumecido ya, debe ser por el frío….tal vez pueda levantarme y así-AAHHH! Una nueva e intensa ola de dolor recorre mi cuerpo….e-es inútil, no puedo…..voy a morir aquí…..ya antes he estado en situaciones como ésta o similares al menos y además, no le temo a la muerte pero…..esta vez ese hecho me entristece…..por qué?

Leves gemidos de dolor escapan espontáneamente de mi boca. Eso, sumado a la lluvia, casi no me dejan oír unas voces a lo lejos. No distingo que dicen…..hay movimiento cerca de mí….una figura se me acerca…..Verónica?...la pantera me mira con ojos tristes, me toca despacito con su hocico….quiere que me levante pero no puedo…..cómo me encontró? Escucho que alguien llama mi nombre…pronto, Rokuro está a mi lado. Una expresión de terror tuerce sus facciones; nunca le he visto tan asustado….eso me afirma que en verdad estoy muy mal herido…..parece que tuviera miedo de tocarme, como si me fuera a romper con el más mero roce….

"Saizou! Jinpachi!" Rokuro grita antes de volver toda su atención a mí. "No te preocupes Yuri, todo va a estar bien. Te vas a poner bien." Su voz suena entrecortada…..no tienes por qué mentir, quisiera decirle eso pero cuando lo intento, sangre entra a mis pulmones y me hace toser, moviendo mi cuerpo, causándome más dolor. Esto asusta más a Rokuro que llama de nuevo por nuestros compañeros, incluso llama por Ana y Kakei….así que ellos también han venido…..

"Mierda! Tranquilo Kamanosuke, resiste un poco más." Saizou se arodilla al lado mío….sonaría más convincente si no se viera tan preocupado. Rokuro le pide a Verónica que vaya a traer a Jinpachi….ojalá llegue a tiempo, quisiera verle antes de morir. Siempre imaginé que moriría solo, a manos de un buen rival, como Saizou….Nunca creí que desearía algo diferente…..Rokuro le pide algo a Saizou y éste se quita el abrigo y lo sujeta encima mío, como una carpa para bloquear la lluvia…..Rokuro saca algo de entre sus ropas y pronto se pone a trabajar en la cuchillada que tengo en el abdomen….supongo que quiere parar el sangrado.

"Tal vez no ha cortado ningún órgano, de ser así, los vendajes contendrán el sangrado hasta que le llevemos al castillo." Informa Rokuro al ninja antes de pedirme perdón por lo que va a hacer….quiere ver si la espada en verdad no ha cortado nada de importancia y para eso tiene que meter su mano…..pensé que ya no me quedaba voz ni fuerzas para moverme pero en el momento que la mano de Rokuro se mete en mi abdomen grito y me muevo sin control…..el dolor es intolerable….detente por favor!

"Quieto Kamanosuke. Ya pasó." Es la voz de Jinpachi. Está secando mi rostro –no sé si de agua de lluvia o las lágrimas que seguramente he derramado- con sus dedos, acariciando mi frente y mejillas para calmarme. Cuando abro los ojos me está mirando….se ve tan triste. Es por mí? Rokuro está terminando de vendar mi abdomen cuando Jinpachi le informa que tengo fiebre muy alta. Fiebre?...Eso explica porque me siento peor que antes.

"Te-tenemos que llevarle pronto al castillo pero no podemos moverle así…" dice Rokruo, su voz es temblorosa. Hablan de enderezar mi tobillo dislocado primero…no, no, por favor no, eso va a doler horrores…debo haber dado a conocer de alguna manera mi negativa pues Jinpachi coge mi mano con la suya y me sujeta de los hombros con firmeza pero sin hacerme doler.

"Tranquilo Kamanosuke. Mírame a los ojos. Muerde esto." Jinpachi atrapa dos de sus dedos entre mis dientes sin cubrirme la boca del todo….nada pasa y por un momento me le quedo mirando a la cara pues no puuedo hacer otra cosa así cómo estoy…..Sus ojos son bonitos….no me había fijado antes…..Verle a los ojos en verdad me calma cuando de pronto un fuerte dolor proveniente de mi tobillo me hace volver a la realidad. Si mi mordida le ha dolido, no lo demuestra. Jinpachi no se queja, tan sólo dice palabras para calmarme mientras acaricia mi cara. Lo que viene ahora es entablillar mi brazo…pero primero hay que devolver los huesos a su posición adecuada….sé que me voy a desmayar una vez que hagan eso….primero tengo que decirles a quien buscar, quien se ha llevado a los otros…

"Jin-ro…" ahora sólo siento un dolor palpitante en mi tobillo y mucho frío, ya puedo hablar, aunque sea un poco, aunque me resulta difícil. Ellos se miran y me preguntan si fue él quien nos atacó, si él se ha llevado a los otros….yo digo que sí con la cabeza. Saizou está pronto para partir al igual que Jinpachi…no, esperen, aún hay más.

"Ta-nuki…es…como…" la garganta me duele horrores y se me cierra, impidiéndome hablar, debe ser por la fuerza que aplicó Jinro en mi cuello cuando quiso ahorcarme, mierda! No parecen entender. "tanuki? De qué está hablando?" pregunta Saizou. Rokuro responde que es el personaje de un cuento que hemos estado leyendo, lo cual confunde más al ninja. Y ahora?

"Jinro puede cambiar de forma?" me pregunta Jinpachi. En verdad ha prestado atención cuando le contaba sobre los cuentos que leía! Al menos capta el mensaje, aunque a medias. Muevo la cabeza negativamente. "Es engañoso entonces?" sí, eso, pero hay más. Se ponen a pensar en cómo puede habernos engañado y cuando Rokuro menciona algo sobre ilusiones les hago saber que esa es la respuesta correcta. Al menos van a ir prevenidos.

Otra vez Jinpachi me voltea la cara para que le mire y me coloca sus dedos en la boca como antes, cogiendo mi mano libre con la suya más grande. "Gracias." Me susurra muy bajito, antes de que un dolor inmenso explote en mi brazo, haciéndome perder el conocimiento.

**Normal POV**

Kakei, Ana e Izanami estaban en lo alto del declive viendo lo que ocurría abajo. Izanami lloraba mientras Ana la cogía de los hombros para reconfortarla. Rokuro entablilla y venda el antebrazo de Yuri con cuidado, una vez que el hueso está ya en su sitio, luego que el niño se desmayara. Sabían que eso iba a pasar pero igual les hizo estremecer. Yuri estaba en extremo pálido, muy frío al tacto y ahora ya no se movía. Ya en el castillo tratarían las demás heridas del chico, la fiebre complicaba las cosas, además estaba todo mojado. Jinpachi envolvió al niño en su abrigo, y le levantó en brazos teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarle más. Estaba hablando con Saizou para salir a buscar a Jinro cuando es interrumpido por Rokuro.

"Espera Jinpachi. Sería mejor si regresas conmigo al castillo….Kamanosuke está muy mal herido, no sé si….deberías quedarte a su lado…por si acaso…" el pirata entendía muy bien lo que el otro quería decir, en el peor de los casos, Yuri no sobreviviría la noche y Jinpachi tenía que estar ahí si eso llegaba a pasar, por el bien del chico. Los 3 suben a reunirse con los otros.

"Izanami, regresa con Rokuro y Jinpachi al castillo. Quédate con ellos y ayuda con lo que sea posible. Kakei, Ana y yo iremos a buscar a los niños. No sabemos en qué estado les encontraremos…así que una vez que lo hagamos Ana regresará para avisarte Rokuro. Te necesitaremos ahí." Con esas palabras finales, Saizou les indica a los otros qué camino tomar. Jinpachi le ordena a Verónica ir con ellos.

"Saizou, espera." Dice Jinpachi cuando los demás se han alejado. "Si puedes, tráeme a Jinro con vida. Quiero hacer de él un ejemplo." La mirada asesina de Jinpachi sobresalta a Saizou, nunca le había visto así. Afirma con la cabeza y desaparece en el bosque.

**Jinpachi's POV**

Una vez de regreso en el castillo nos dirigimos a la habitación de Rokuro por ser la más grande. Deposito el pequeño cuerpo de Yuri sobre un futón con mucho cuidado. Retiro el abrigo que le cubre y él tiembla un poco. Su cara está hinchada y muy colorada, no sólo por la golpiza que debe haber recibido sino también por la fiebre. Respira agitadamente. Rokuro me indica que debemos ponerle ropas secas. Sus ropas están arruinadas así que las cortamos para desvestirle sin moverle mucho. Lo que vemos es aterrador. Toda su espalda y abdomen están llenos de moretones muy grandes e inflamados. Las marcas de dedos alrededor de su cuello se han tornado moradas y resaltan sobre su piel blanca….eso explica por qué le costaba tanto hablar. Qué te han hecho Yuri?

Le secamos y la toalla se pinta de rojo, especialmente cuando secamos su cabello. Debe tener una herida en la cabeza que no hemos visto. Rokuro retira el vendaje de su abdomen y la herida vuelve a sangrar. Rokuro la limpia, coloca un polvo que es para ayudar a que cierre más rápido y la venda nuevamente. Asímismo venda el tobillo que había sido torcido y las demás magulladuras. Yo me encargo de mover a Yuri mientras Rokuro le coloca la ropa seca. El niño se queja un poco pero no despierta. Cojo su cabecita y le abro la boca para que Rokuro le pueda administrar la medicina para la fiebre que ha traído Izanami de no sé donde. Sin aplastar mucho su cuello, ayudo a Yuri a tragarlo todo.

"No despertará en varias horas. Sólo queda esperar." Me dice Rokuro. Intenta parecer fuerte pero sin conseguirlo, está muy afectado, todos lo estamos. Izanami, para mi alivio, se ha mantenido callada todo el tiempo, no sé que haría si se pusiera a llorar como antes. Kamanosuke se va a poner bien, es fuerte, las lágrimas son para cuando ya no hay nada que hacer. El brazo roto de Yuri está ahora en un cabestrillo, ya no se ve tan terrible como cuando le encontramos…..parecía una muñeca rota….pensé que estaba muerto….la mente se me nubló por un instante. Veo que tiembla un poco así que le pido a Izanami que me alcance otra cobija y tapo a Yuri con ella.

Coloco otra almohada bajo la cabecita de Yuri pues está respirando agitadamente, en esta posición hará menos esfuerzo. Retiro unos cabellos que cubren su cara….quién es capaz de atacar tan salvajemente a un pequeño niño? Jinro es un monstruo y voy a asegurarme de que sufra por lo que ha hecho. Espero que los otros niños estén vivos, no sé por qué se los llevó y abandonó a Yuri, o tal vez ha dejado sus cuerpos tirados por el bosque?...no, Saizou y los demás se encargarán de hallarles. Kamanosuke me necesita aquí. Cojo su mano libre, fría al tacto, y la cobijo con la mía para darle calor. Rokuro está sentado del otro lado sin decir nada…no hay nada que decir, sólo esperar….la puerta se abre.

"Rokuro, tienes que venir pronto. Ya les encontramos…"

**Kakei's POV**

Recorremos el bosque lo más rápido que podemos. Estamos mojados hasta los huesos pero no sentimos el frío ni el agua para nada. Verónica se nos adelanta y la vemos aparecer y desaparecer entre los árboles. La escuchamos rugir y nos dirigimos hacia allá…hay una cueva parcialmente oculta por la vegetación….ése debe ser el lugar. Saizou es el primero en entrar, seguido por Ana. Le pido a Verónica que espere afuera, por si el hombre intenta escapar...sorprendentemente me hace caso sin rugirme…..no sé que me espera en las profundidades de esta cueva.

Veo una luz de antorchas a los lejos. Ya dentro de la cueva (es más grande de lo que parece por fuera) escucho a Saizou gritar el nombre de Sasuke. Ana y yo nos apresuramos para darle el alcance….la escena frente a nosotros es espantosa. Sasuke está atado al suelo, con las piernas rotas y marcas de azotes en su espalda. Seikai no está muy lejos de él, con los brazos colgando del techo, la cara amoratada, y la espalda destrozada por latigazos…..el objeto agresor, todavía manchado con su sangre, está cerca. Benmaru está un poco más allá…..su estado es deplorable. Una de sus piernas está rota, la otra ha sido apuñalada varias veces con un punzón que está tirado a su lado, tiene marcas de azotes en el pecho, su nariz está rota y sangra mucho, los dedos de su mano izquierda están doblados hacia atrás y su mano derecha….le faltan tres dedos en esa mano. Jinro se ensañó con él…..debí hacer algo con ese sujeto cuando Benmaru me dijo que le molestaba!...ahora ya es muy tarde…

"Todavía están vivos. Ana ve por Rokuro!" grita Saizou, sacándome de mi estupor. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando Ana abandona la cueva pues toda mi atención está en mantener a los niños con vida hasta que llegue Rokuro. Están inconscientes. Saizou y yo les liberamos de sus amarres con cuidado e intentamos detener las hemorragias más severas. De pronto, Sasuke abre los ojos. Se agita bastante cuando siente nuestras manos cogiéndole así que le tranquilizamos y le hacemos saber que se trata de nosotros.

"Va-a a vol-ver…Jin-ro…" eso nos pone en alerta, especialmente cuando escuchamos a Verónica rugir ferozmente fuera de la cueva.

"Quédate con ellos. Voy a atrapar a ese bastardo!" me dice Saizou, sonando más adulto que los años que aparenta. Le sigo con la vista hasta que deja la cueva con su espada en mano. Siento que Sasuke se mueve y volteo a verle. Seguro siente dolor, hubiese sido mejor que permaneciera inconsciente hasta que Rouro llegue, no puedo hacer mucho por él.

"Yu-ri…ma-ató a Yuri…" los ojos de Sasuke se llenan de lágrimas…no puedo verlo así. No me sorprende que lo crea muerto….yo pensé que lo estaba cuando le ví tirado allí…

"Kamanosuke está vivo. Le encontramos a tiempo. Está en el castillo con Jinpachi. No te preocupes por él…." No le digo que no estoy seguro si vivirá o no, sólo lo que desea oír en caso de que él….no, eso no va a pasar, todos ellos han de ponerse bien. Al poco rato, Sasuke vuelve a desmayarse, esta vez de fatiga. Cuando llega Rokuro acompañado por Ana, el paje pone una expresión de espanto….no es para menos.

"Rokuro, qué tenemos que hacer?" dice Ana colocando una mano sobre el hombro del jovencito. Rokuro parece reaccionar con esto y se pone a trabajar. Nos pide que le ayudemos a sujetar a los niños y cuidar de sus heridas. Le encarga a Ana que limpie y vende las heridas de Seikai. El látigo ha abierto su piel en varias partes y sangra mucho. Varios de los cortes van a necesitar sutura pero primero deben lavarse y vendarse, lo demás se hará en el castillo. Ana se pone a trabajar de inmediato.

"Sujeta a Benmaru. Intenta tranquilizarlo cuando despierte." Me coloco de tal manera que tengo la cabeza de Benmaru en mi regazo, sujetándole fuerte de los hombros. En un movimiento rápido y preciso, Rokuro devuelve el hueso de su pierna a su sitio. El niño grita, llora y se mueve bajo mi agarre. Nunca le he visto así. Hago lo mejor que puedo para tranquilizarle y le pido que aguante un poco más. Él intenta cooperar pero el dolor debe ser insoportable. Una vez entablillada la pierna y vendada la mano mutilada, el niño cierra los ojos…..no puedo apartar la vista de esa mano.

"ya no más…no…debo aguantar…." Benmaru está delirando, recobrando y perdiendo la consciencia de a ratos. Otro grito escapa de su boca cuando Rokuro endereza los dedos de su otra mano. "Aguanto sólo un poco más, Benmaru. Ya estás a salvo." Le susurra Rokuro al oído. Benmaru parece relajarse bajo mis manos luego de escuchar esas palabras. El paje endereza la nariz del niño de un solo movimiento y éste se desmaya.

"Dónde está Saizou?" pregunta Rokuro mientras nos colocamos alrededor de Sasuke para proseguir con él. Escucho gemir de dolor a Seikai…..Ana está haciendo un buen trabajo pero no se puede evitar que el niño sienta dolor. Le explico a Rokuro que ha ido tras Jinro. Sasuke abre los ojos de a pocos y mira a Rokuro, como preguntándole algo.

"Sabes lo que tengo que hacer. Te prometo que luego volveremos a casa." Dice Rokuro acariciando la mejilla derecha de Sasuke. El niño afirma con la cabeza y cierra los ojos nuevamente, apretando los dientes, preparándose para lo que se viene. Rokuro no pierde tiempo, coge la pierna derecha y coloca los huesos en su sitio. Sasuke no ha terminado de gritar cuando Rokuro pasa a la otra….finalmente, el niño se desmaya. Mientras seco las lágrimas de su rostro, Rokuro entablilla ambas piernas y venda sus otras heridas. Cogemos cada uno a un niño en brazos y abandonamos este maldito lugar….volvemos al castillo.

**Saizou's POV**

La lluvia es intensa pero ni Verónica ni yo hemos perdido de vista nuestro objetivo. Jinro es un ninja como yo así que no es sorpresa que sepa cómo escabullirse a toda prisa, claro que eso no impedirá que le capture, soy mejor que él. Conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano, no encontrará un lugar dónde esconderse. Sin que se dé cuenta, le estoy haciendo correr hacia donde quiero: un callejón sin salida cerca de la montaña. Lanzo ataques de a ratos, cuando veo que se está alejando del camino. Él los esquiva pero le hacen cambiar de rumbo, hacia dónde le quiero. Me tomará tiempo pero al final he de acorralarle.

Tal vez ya no sea tan fuerte como antes pero en definitiva no he olvidado mi entrenamiento. Táctica y paciencia son cosas que se aprende como ninja. Él no podrá vencerme en ninguno de esos dos aspectos. Jinro es un animal, atacar a unos niños indefensos de esa manera tan cruel….merece ser cazado como una bestia. No sé si podré llevarle con vida de regreso al castillo como me pidió Jinpachi. Si este sujeto intenta escapar o me ataca de sorpresa, no tendré más salida que eliminarle….si dice algo incorrecto también soy capaz de matarle….ganas ni motivos no me faltan. Es difícil mantener la cabeza fría en estas situaciones.

No sé que planea hacerle Jinpachi a Jinro; dijo que quería hacer un ejemplo de él…..Kakei una vez me dijo que el pirata tenía fama de ser muy cruel con sus enemigos. Desde que le conocí me dio la impresión de que era peligroso pero, a pesar de su particular forma de vida, es un hombre amigable y centrado (está a cargo de un barco después de todo y sus hombres le respetan). Ahora que le conozco sé que mi primera impresión fue la correcta; sin embargo, Kakei asegura que nunca le hemos visto en verdad cabreado pues siempre mantiene la compostura. Según le dijo uno de sus tripulantes, para Jinpachi hay una marcada diferencia entre contrincantes y enemigos, y al parecer él es cruel con quienes considera en verdad sus enemigos….eso tendría que verlo.

Han pasado horas ya, la trampa se va cerrando. Jinro ha estado intentando engañarme con sus ilusiones pero es en vano, ya sé qué esperar. Hasta aquí llegaste Jinro…

**Izanami's POV**

Hace poco regresaron Rokuro, Ana y Kakei-san con los niños….no pude evitar llorar cuando les vi así, tan mal heridos. Quién es capaz de hacer eso con unos pequeños?! La voz perversa que habita en mí me pedía insistentemente que buscara venganza, me decía que la raza humana está maldita y debía terminar con todo, que le dejara encargarse de eso por mí…la voz de Ana me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Seikai, Benmaru y Sasuke me necesitan a su lado, me necesitan como su hermana y amiga, no como la diosa de la muerte. Saizou se va a encargar de ese hombre malo, estoy segura de eso, yo sólo debo preocuparme de ellos.

Cuando llegaron ya tenía sus futones listos y los vendajes en orden. Ayudé a Rokuro cambiar los vendajes de los niños….lo que ví me hizo llorar nuevamente. Benmaru no tenía 3 de sus deditos. Ana me sacó de la habitación pues mi llanto estaba perturbando a los demas. Ella me hizo ver que si actuaba de esta manera frente a Benmaru cuando despertara sólo conseguiría hacerle sentir mal. Ella tiene razón, debo ser fuerte por todos ellos. Cuando entramos de vuelta a la habitación, estaba decidida a ayudar, así que le pedí a Rokuro que me dijera lo que necesitaba. Jinpachi-san y Rokuro se miraron entre ellos como dudando de mis palabras pero al final les convencí de que no volvería a portarme como antes. He mantenido mi palabra hasta ahora.

Nosotros 3 nos quedamos atendiendo a los niños mientras que Ana y Kakei van a ayudar a Saizou. Ya es de noche y él aún no ha vuelto. Benmaru y Seikai nos hablan de cuando en cuando pero no están completamente conscientes. No recordarán nada mañana. Rokuro les administra una medicina para el dolor y pronto se quedan dormidos. Una vez que los 3 niños están debidamente atendidos, Rokuro y yo nos sentamos al lado de ellos mientras que Jinpachi-san vuelve al lado de Kamanosuke. Yuri lleva tiempo dormido y aún no despierta. La fiebre parece haberle bajado….por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo Rokuro cuando le examinó. Todo está en absoluto silencio hasta que Yuri abre muy despacio los ojos.

"Jin-pachi?..." el pirata coloca una mano sobre su frente para retirarle algunos cabellos de los ojos y cubre con su palma la manito de Yuri para hacerle saber que está ahí. Jinpachi le pide que se vuelva a dormir y le promete que no se irá de su lado, sin embargo Yuri no parece querer dormir ahora que ha despertado.

"Me duele el brazo…." Rokuro se coloca al otro lado del niño y le dice que no intente moverlo pues está roto, pero le pide que intente mover los dedos solamente. Yuri lo hace y todos respiramos aliviados: su brazo va a curar bien. Yo les veo desde una cierta distancia, sin abandonar mi lugar al lado de Seikai.

"El tanuki herido no era real, se desvaneció en el aire…" Jinpachi-san le informa que ya le dijo antes sobre Jinro y su habilidad de crear ilusiones, que no se esfuerce en hablar más pues tiene la garganta lastimada. Yuri parece confundido y sigue hablando.

"El hermano del extranjero…mm, no recuerdo su nombre…..nos atacó con viento….el ninja apareció delante de mí….lanzó unos dardos y los demás cayeron al suelo….no pude advertirles….Jinro se paró sobre mí…." Los chicos parecen sorprendidos pues no sabíamos de la participación de otra persona. Jinpachi-san le pregunta si se refiere a Mu-Jan, si fue él quien les atacó con el viento y el niño dice que sí. Mu-Jan? Le he visto en un par de ocasiones, tiene un hermano que es un buscapleitos….no parecía agresivo…..no más de la cuenta al menos. Jinpachi-san le dice a Rokuro algo que no entiendo, sobre que ellos sospechaban que Jinro era quien podía manipular el grass y que no sabían nada del otro sujeto…..

"Mu-Jan sólo puede controlarlo con su brazo derecho…..es diferente a mí…..Jinro nos iba a matar por placer, lo vi en sus ojos….le gusta la tortura….cuando me ahorcaba logré zafarme atacándole con mi espada…..pero Mu-Jan vino y me lanzó al suelo….luego me apuñaló en la barriga y me lanzó lejos para que muriera….por lo de su hermano…." Yuri comienza a toser y Jinpachi-san le alcanza un vaso de agua, le sujeta por la espalda para que beba sin atragantarse y le lleva el vaso a la boca….. No sabía que podía ser tan gentil. Sanada-san aparece por la puerta. No sé cuanto tiempo ha estado ahí, habrá oído algo? Llama a Rokuro y ambos abandonan el cuarto.

"intenté escapar, de verdad…" murmura Yuri. Jinpachi-san le recuesta de nuevo, le cubre con una cobija y le dice que hizo muy bien. Kamanosuke voltea el rostro y mira hacia dónde me encuentro…sus ojos parecen desenfocados, no sé si nos ve pero igual Jinpachi-san le informa que Benmaru, Seikai y Sasuke están durmiendo cerca y que se van a poner bien….le promete que todo va a estar bien, le pide que se vuelva a dormir, que él estará a su lado cuando despierte. Sólo entonces Yuri cierra los ojos pero no deja ir la mano del pirata.

Quiero darles algo de privacidad, así que le informo a Jinpachi-san que voy a ir por una muda de ropa para todos, para que así tengan algo que ponerse al despertar. Salgo al pasillo, está todo oscuro pero no tengo problema en hallar las habitaciones. Primero voy por las ropas de Benmaru y Seikai. Las ropas de Sasuke están en el mismo cuarto de Rokuro así que no es necesario que vaya por ellas. El cuarto que comparten Jinpachi-san y Yuri está más alejado de los otros. Entro con cautela y saco de uno de los cajones lo que busco. Cuando estoy en mi camino de regreso a la habitación de Rokuro, escucho voces.

"Acaso no ha visto lo que ese sujeto le hizo a los niños!? Mu-Jan fue su cómplice, cómo quiere que le pida que no vaya tras él?!" es Rokuro y suena molesto. Me escondo en las sombras, detrás de una pared para escuchar el resto.

"Sí, pero Jinro fue quien les hizo daño, no Mu-Jan. Ya oíste, es un manipulador de viento, le necesitamos para completar los Braves. Sé que entiendes eso Rokuro." Ése es Sanada-san. Están discutiendo de nuevo? No me gusta cuando la gente discute…y menos ellos, es extraño…

"Entiendo que no me dijera sobre su plan B de remplazar a nuestros amigos. Comprendo las razones por las que me ocultó esta información y por las que ideó ese plan, pero acaso pretende hacernos aceptar como aliado a este sujeto después de lo que hizo?! Eso no va a pasar." Remplazar? Acaso Saizou sabía de esto y no me dijo? Rokuro tiene razón, ninguno de los chicos va a aceptar de buena gana pelear al lado de Mu-Jan….no después de lo que hizo. En qué está pensando Sanada-san?

"Ésa no es una decisión que tú debas tomar Rokuro, sólo te estoy diciendo cómo son las cosas. Te pido por favor que cumplas con tu parte." Sanada-san se oye irritado pero no levanta la voz, ninguno de los dos lo hace….no quieren que nadie se entere de esta discusión….no debería estar aquí….

"Hn, y acaso Ud. cree que yo puedo detener a Jinpachi?" Rokuro suena entre desafiante y a la vez un poco triste….

"Él te escuchará y, si usas las palabras correctas, sé que conseguirás convencerle. No es necesario, ni tampoco deseo que te le enfrentes. Es lo mejor para todos a largo plazo. Por favor, entiende. Confío en ti Rokuro." Con eso, ellos se despiden y yo me escabullo rápidamente de regreso a la habitación donde están los niños. Si Sanada-san está pensando en remplazar a los chicos quiere decir que no hay manera de regresarlos a la normalidad….si es así….si es así, qué será de ellos? Jinpachi-san está sentado al lado de Kamanosuke aún. El niño duerme casi apaciblemente. Los pasos de Rokuro resuenan en el pasillo luego de un rato y Jinpachi-san me informa que va a salir un momento, para que vigile a Kamanosuke.

Unos minutos más tarde no puedo aguantarme la curiosidad y salgo del cuarto para escuchar lo que están hablando ellos dos. Sé que Jinpachi-san ha salido para hablar con el paje…sobre Mu-Jan seguramente. Estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para escucharles sin ser vista….

"…entonces cómo va a ser. Me vas a pedir que no vaya como te dijo?" al parecer Rokuro le ha contado lo que habló con Sanada-san….eso no es lo que le encomendaron…

"Mu-Jan se está quedando con su hermano en el depósito que está más al este del castillo. Unos sirvientes me informaron de ello, la información es fidedigna." La voz de Rokuro es cortante….y triste….está traicionando la confianza de Sanada-san, eso debe ser lo que lo tiene así…él nunca haría eso, pero lo que ha ocurrido es…"Lo que te pido es que no demores mucho. Le prometiste que estarías a su lado cuando despertase. No quiero verle triste si llegas a romper tu promesa." Jinpachi-san le da las gracias y le asegura que volverá pronto. Regreso al cuarto inmediatamente, de puntillas, antes de que se den cuenta que he salido.

La puerta se abre y se cierra calladamente cuando Rokuro ingresa a la habitación. Revisa a cada uno de los niños, antes de tomar asiento cerca de mí, esperando por el regreso de nuestros amigos. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche puedo ver el semblante triste del paje. Aunque sabe que está haciendo lo mejor para garantizar el bienestar de los niños debe dolerle mentirle a Sanada-san de esa manera. No me gusta verle así.

"Rokuro, puedo hacer algo por tí?" Quisiera poder hacer algo para hacerle sentir mejor, aunque sé que es casi imposible, no con todo lo que está pasando. Rokuro me mira algo confundido al inicio antes de sonreír levemente.

"No lo creo Izanami-san. Lo único que quiero es que todos estemos aquí sanos y salvos cuando salga el sol." Coge la mano de Benmaru y cambia el vendaje de su mano mutilada….verle así hace que nuestros corazones se encojan de dolor…lo que debe haber padecido…. Me informa que él esperará por Jinpachi quien, según dice, ha salido a patrullar. Yo hago como que creo su mentira, para apaciguar su culpa. Me pide que me vaya a dormir, que él velará por los niños. Yo me niego y cojo entre mis manos las de Seikai y Sasuke cuando les veo temblar en el futón…..estamos juntos en esto.

* * *

_Jeje, y yo que pensaba que no te gustaban los finales felices Anita (no sé por qué tengo esa impresión XD aunque la verdad, a la mayoría no le gusta los finales "y vivieron felices para siempre" o super felices como les digo). Sí, van a padecer pero algo de felicidad va a haber al final….algo ;) Al menos Kamanosuke sigue vivo, eso es algo, no?_


	40. II: Chapter 17: Torturer

_Advertencias: violencia extrema_

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

No ha pasado si quiera una hora desde que Jinpachi se fuera pero me parece una eternidad. Mi corazón late con fuerza como si contara cada minuto. No temo por su seguridad, no del todo, él es fuerte, matará a Mu-Jan sin problemas pues eso es a lo que ha ido….eso es a lo que le he mandado, yendo contra la orden que me dio Sanada-san…por qué Yukimura?...no, ese no es el problema, entiendo muy bien por qué quiere remplazar a Yuri, Sasuke y Seikai. Ya no son capaces de usar sus poderes ni de pelear y esas son las únicas razones por las que él les invitó a quedarse aquí, como parte del plan….comprendo por qué me lo mantuvo en secreto, por qué le pidió a Saizou que no dijera nada aunque parece que sí se lo comentó a Jinpachi…..ellos sabían que no lo iba a tomar bien y que yo aún tenía fe en que encontraríamos al hechicero, Hiyoshi, y que todo volvería a ser como antes….Sanada no quería quitarme esa ilusión aún…más saber que ya no existe esa posibilidad no es lo que me tiene perturbado.

Puedo aceptar que busquemos remplazos aunque sé lo mucho que les va a afectar a los niños, en especial a Sasuke. Sé muy bien que él nos considera a Sanada y a mi como su familia, desde que le acogimos en este lugar luego de quedar huérfano. Su devoción por mi Lord va más allá de la lealtad de un guerrero hacia su amo, por ello se esfuerza siempre tanto en ser imprescindible y de utilidad para los intereses de Yukimura….saber que puede ser tan fácilmente remplazado le dolería un montón, más que las heridas que ahora marcan su cuerpo. No pienso decirle nada. No puedo hacerle eso.

Lo que hice, lo hice pensando en el bien de ellos, en el bien del grupo. Ninguno de nosotros podría estar de acuerdo con pelear codo a codo con uno de los sujetos que tanto daño les hizo a nuestros amigos. Destruiría la confianza de todos en Yukimura, estoy seguro, pues ya ha acabado con la de Jinpachi….ví en sus ojos cuando le conté lo que hablé con Sanada que ya no confía en él, al menos aún confía en mí….tenía que ser sincero con él además Jinpachi ya sabía parte de todo esto…..espero que eliminar a esos dos sujetos aplaque la rabia que lleva dentro…me da miedo verle así. No sé que pasará luego…..no quiero pensar en ello. Entiendo que la situación en la que estamos es precaria, comprendo que bajo otras circunstancias Yukimura nunca hubiese actuado de esa manera…..es un buen hombre que está bajo una gran presión…ojalá los demás vean lo mismo…..ojalá no me guarde rencor por haberle desobedecido…no lo soportaría.

Jinpachi vuelve por fin. Luce igual que cuando se fue….no se ha calmado un poco tampoco….su deseo de matar se puede sentir a flor de piel, es atemorizante…..intenta calmarse un poco antes de sentarse en su sitio al lado de Kamanosuke. Ahora que le veo bien, se ha cambiado de camisa…puedo imaginar el motivo. Desde que llegáramos al castillo, luego de estabilizar a Yuri, ha estado bastante callado…..no me imagino que puede estar pensando…..tampoco hemos hecho mucho contacto visual pero las veces que le he visto a los ojos…..tiene el brillo opaco de quien está planeando una matanza…..la llegada de los niños, malheridos e incoscientes, sólo hizo que su mirada se tornara más fría….

"Puedes decirle a Sanada que me convenciste. No tienes que preocuparte de que no halle a Mu-Jan o a su hermano. Pensará que se han marchado cuando se corra la voz de lo que hizo Jinro, de su complicidad. No he dejado ningún rastro de ellos, nunca les hallarán…" dice Jinpachi mirándome brevemente de lado antes de devolver toda su atención a Yuri quien sigue dormido. Izanami tiembla un poco al escuchar esto pero no comenta nada y vuelve a recostarse al lado de Seikai y Benmaru. Tomo la mano de Sasuke entre las mías y le digo a Jinpachi que está bien. Silenciosamente le agradezco por comprender la situación en que me encuentro.

Una hora después, cuando Izanami ya duerme, escuchamos pasos en el pasillo. Kakei abre despacio la puerta de la habitación, agitado.

"Le hemos capturado. Saizou y Ana le tienen prisionero, encadenado y silenciado en uno de los depósitos. Nadie nos ha visto llegar. Qué hacemos con él?" A Jinpachi le brillan los ojos de una manera que me atemoriza. Le pide a Kakei que le retengan ahí hasta la mañana, que se turnen para hacer guardia y no escape, que él se hará cargo una vez que amanezca. Kakei asiente con la cabeza y se retira a cumplir el mandado.

Saber que ese hombre, aquél que le hizo tanto daño a los niños, está en el castillo me pone nervioso. Jinpachi parece darse cuenta y me dice que no pasará nada, que confíe en Saizou y los demás, que ellos no le dejarán escapar. Sus palabras me reconfortan y parece que es todo lo que necesitaba para apaciguar mi atribulada mente pues ya siento los estragos de los eventos de las últimas horas y de un momento a otro me quedo dormido….

* * *

Me despierto con los primeros rayos de sol, a mi hora habitual, a pesar de haber estado despierto hasta tarde…..no puedo evitarlo. Izanami y los niños siguen dormidos. Jinpachi continúa sentado donde le dejé ayer, con su espalda apoyada en la pared, vigilante. Supongo que debe estar cansado pero no lo demuestra. Cuando me dispongo a ir a la cocina por nuestro desayuno, Yuri empieza a despertar. Al inicio parece algo mareado y confundido, habla incoherencias. Jinpachi le ayuda a sentarse y sólo entonces su mente parece despejarse.

"Por qué estoy todo sudado?" dice algo contrariado, le gusta estar limpio. Le explico a Yuri que gracias a la medicina que le dimos le ha bajado la fiebre. Kamanosuke se queja de que la ropa se le pega al cuerpo y no le gusta…..inadvertidamente eso me saca una sonrisa de los labios. Todavía está un poco pálido, tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo y el brazo fracturado pero todo indica que se va a poner bien. El niño retira la cobija que le cubre con la intención de pararse pero un temblor recorre su cuerpo y deja salir un pequeño quejido.

"Me duele….no puedo pararme…" dice Yuri cogiéndose el abdomen. Le recalco que su herida demorará en sanar, que no debe hacer tanto esfuerzo. Él quiere bañarse y cambiarse de ropas, siempre ha sido muy caprichoso con su higiene. Jinpachi le levanta en brazos, su brazo izquierdo tras la espalda de Yuri y el derecho debajo de sus rodillas, y le dice que tomarán un baño juntos. No necesito recordarle a Jinpachi que sea cuidadoso al momento de retirar los vendajes, sé que lo será…..es la primera vez que le veo sonreír durante las últimas horas. Cojo los vendajes, toalla, ropa entre otras cosas que necesitarán durante el baño, y les sigo luego de despertar a Izanami para que se quede a cargo mientras me ausento.

"Sasuke y los demás van a estar bien?" pregunta Kamanosuke luego de salir del cuarto. Se les quedó viendo un rato antes de abandonar la habitación. Le decimos que sus heridas son graves, que tomarán tiempo en sanar pero que se recuperarán. Yuri parece satisfecho con la respuesta. Llegamos a los baños, dejo lo que estoy cargando sobre una mesita cerca de la piscina y bajo a encender la caldera. Una vez encendida, no demora mucho en calentar el agua, así que subo a decirles que ya está listo e informarles que tengo que volver al cuarto. Cuando ingreso a los baños, escucho la voz contrariada de Kamanosuke.

"Jinpachi, qué haces? Yo…yo puedo solo." Yuri está algo colorado sentado en una banca. Jinpachi le mira incrédulamente, sosteniendo aún un extremo del polo que lleva el niño, aparentemente con la intención de retirárselo.

"Sólo conseguirás abrir más tus heridas. Déjame ayudarte. Tienes vergüenza? No es la primera vez que te veo desnudo Kamanosuke." Yuri se pone más colorado y le dice que no es eso….y no añade nada más. "Voy a tener cuidado. Si te hago daño, avísame y me detendré." El niño asiente con la cabeza. Jinpachi le retira lentamente el polo, revelando los horribles moretones que cubren la espalda del niño ahora…él y yo no podemos evitar estremecernos con esa visión…y aún falta más. Es mejor si les dejo solos. Les digo que voy de regreso al cuarto y me retiro de allí.

Izanami llama mi nombre sacando su cabeza por la puerta y acelero el paso. Sasuke está despertando. Al inicio, al igual que Kamanosuke, parece desorientado y le ayudo a sentarse, colocando unas almohadas tras su espalda. Voltea a ver a los otros dos niños y antes que pregunte le digo que están bien.

"dónde…me dijeron que…no estoy seguro…" entiendo que se refiere a Yuri. Como está angustiado de no verle ahí, le tranquilizo diciéndole que está tomando un baño. En eso, Seikai y Benmaru comienzan a despertar también. Izanami le pide a Seikai, quien está recostado boca abajo por las laceraciones en su espalda, que no se mueva, a la vez que ayuda a Benmaru a sentarse antes de abrazarle.

"One-chan, estoy bien, en serio. Me duele el cuerpo pero voy a estar bien." Izanami le deja ir, limpiándose unas lágrimas de los ojos. El niño es fuerte, a pesar de lo que ha tenido que soportar, no quiere demostrar debilidad, por lo menos no frente a Izanami pues sabe lo mucho que le afecta ver sufrir a otros. Seikai se comporta de la misma manera. Benmaru expresa que tiene mucha hambre así que la chica sale corriendo para traerles algo de comer. Una vez que nos quedamos solos, Benmaru se dirige a mí.

"Le-le atraparon? Está muerto?" Su voz es temblorosa y el temblor de su cuerpo es más notorio cuando le respondo que Jinro está prisionero aquí en el castillo. Sasuke y Seikai también se ven afectados por esta noticia. Añado que Jinpachi se va a hacer cargo del ninja una vez que regrese con Yuri de los baños (por lo menos eso es lo que creo, es lo que ha estado planeando desde ayer).

"Jinpachi le va a matar? Dile que tiene que hacerlo, Jinro es un peligro para los niños del pueblo también….tiene….no es normal…" Le digo que estoy seguro que Jinpachi va a eliminarlo y le pregunto si sabe algo más sobre él. "Te voy a contar algo pero no quiero que se entere Izanami-nesan….es sobre algo que me dijo, luego que Sasuke y Seikai se desmayaran….." Benmaru explica algo nervioso. No se preocupa de enmascarar su miedo frente a mí…..eso me hace sentir bien, a pesar de todo confía en mí.

"Jinro…..escuchar los gritos de los niños, hacerlos sufrir le causa placer….no sólo es un sádico….cómo lo digo? Mmmm…..luego de golpearnos estaba tan excitado que fue a traer una mujer, por eso se fue…..nos iba a seguir torturando para poder…ya sabes, hacer eso con la mujer….te digo, no es normal…." Cómo?...cuando pensé que ya lo había escuchado todo…..ese sujeto es un enfermo! Entonces, todo el sufrimiento por el que les hizo pasar sólo fue para que se le ponga dura?! Eso es….!

"Con razón sentí algo mientras me ahorcaba…" volteo sorprendido de escuchar la voz de Kamanosuke detrás de mí…..Jinpachi le tiene levantado en brazos y, por lo que deja ver su rostro, está tan estupefacto como yo. Como le quedamos viendo, Yuri añade que le pareció sentir algo cuando el sujeto se sentó encima suyo para ahorcarle pero que no le hizo mucho caso pues le costaba respirar….lo dice muy tranquilo, no parece alterado por lo menos no hasta que Jinpachi le deposita sobre el futón y se dirige a la puerta con la intención de irse. Yuri le pregunta a donde va y él sólo le responde que ya regresa.

Izanami viene poco después de eso con nuestros desayunos. La comida se ve deliciosa pero no me sabe a nada pues todavía tengo en la cabeza la conversación de minutos atrás….venganza, odio, envidia….no son cosas buenas pero son razones que entiendo puedan llevar a este grado de agresión física, en especial contra niños indefensos pero eso…..es algo que escapa de mi comprensión. Akuma dice que dentro de los guerreros hay gente peor y que ya le han puesto ojo a los niños. Yukimura debe haber sabido algo al respecto, por eso les ha prohibido a los nuevos acercarse al pueblo. No sé cómo pero ha conseguido que la mayoría acate esta regla, incluso Jinro no se aparece nunca por el pueblo…..

Izanami está frotando una crema sobre la espalda de Seikai. Benmaru y Sasuke están terminando de desayunar….Benmaru no parece darle mucha importancia a la falta de 3 de sus dedos….se mira de cuando en cuando la mano mutilada pero nada más…Izanami les alcanza más almohadas para hacer que se sientan cómodos…..

"Jinpachi está extraño…." Le escucho decir a Yuri muy bajito y eso me saca de mis pensamientos. Me acerco más a él y le pido que me vuelva a repetir eso. "Está diferente….muy callado….me mira extraño cuando algo me duele o ve una de mis heridas….también hace poco cuando dije eso sobre Jinro….te ha dicho algo?" lo que dice es verdad, no se ha estado comportando como de costumbre. Sé la razón por la que está así pero no tengo ni idea qué puede estar pasando por su cabeza, no me ha dicho nada. Antes de que pueda responderle a Yuri, escuchamos un grito desgarrador que viene del patio….

**Ana's POV**

Costó trabajo pero conseguimos traer a Jinro al castillo, con vida. El tipo es veloz y muy escurridizo. Saizou, Kakei y yo nos hemos estado turnando para vigilarle durante la noche. Casi no hablamos entre nosotros, no es necesario. Tuvimos que amordazar a Jinro pues las palabras que salían de su boca….si seguía hablando juro que le hubiera degollado en ese momento. Estoy segura que Saizou también. No podía hacer eso, claro, Jinpachi es quien se va a hacer cargo de este demente….me pregunto que tendrá planeado? Dijo que iba a hacer un ejemplo de él…Justo cuando termina mi turno, Jinpachi entra por la puerta del depósito….Saizou parece nervioso ahora…..es más fácil leerle ahora que es más joven.

Le conozco poco pero esa mirada que trae la he visto antes, en otras personas….es más que sed de sangre…ni siquiera me lanza una mirada cuando llega, no es el de siempre y eso me perturba un poco. Jinro le mira con ojos divertidos (seguro porque sólo ve a un jovencito de 19) hasta que Jinpachi, sin si quiera dirigirle la palabra, le remueve del poste al que está sujeto y se lo lleva a rastras. Sus manos están atadas tras su espalda pero sus piernas no así que puede caminar, sólo que lo hace torpemente ahora que Jinpachi le jalonea por el cuello. Kakei intenta preguntarle a dónde le lleva, pero el pirata no hace caso y más bien nos dice que nos quedemos aquí. Quedarnos? Ni en sueños, no me quiero perder esto.

Jinpachi arrastra a Jinro hasta el centro del patio. Algunos de los nuevos guerreros están por ahí cerca y se asoman a ver. Dene haberse corrido la voz de lo que pasó anoche, algo al menos. Jinpachi le retira la mordaza antes de lanzarle al suelo. Jinro comienza a reír desquiciadamente….

"Buscas venganza por tus amiguitos? JAJAJAJA No hay nada que un muchacho como tú pueda hacerme que yo no haya hecho antes. No conseguirás de mí nada. Quieres que me disculpe? Que ruegue? Que grite de dolor? Sigue soñando…si sólo piensas matarme, ésta es tu oportunidad." Jinro intenta ponerse de pie pero Jinpachi coloca un pie sobre la pierna del ninja para impedirle ir.

"Matarte es lo último que tengo planeado hacer….y me vas a rogar que lo haga." Jinro abre muy grande los ojos, creo que se ha dado cuenta que Jinpachi está hablando en serio….su rostro, sus ojos, su postura….todo indica que sabe de lo que habla….va en serio….ya lo ha hecho antes. "Primero, nada de escapar." El pie de Jinro se vuelve una masa amorfa por la fuerza de la pisada de Jinpachi sobre él…..el ninja grita de dolor. Su grito es largo y prolongado….algunos de los otros guerreros parecen afectados por esto…..Akuma aparece y se queda a mirar…no lleva la sonrisa de siempre.

Jinpachi rompe los amarres de los brazos de Jinro, lo cual es aprovechado por el ninja para lanzar un golpe a la cara del pirata quien coge el puño con una de sus manos y lo comprime, convirtiendo en una masa sangrante lo que antes fue una mano. Está usando alguna variación de su poder para semi-derretir los tejidos con los que entra en contacto su mano….es aterrador. Huele a carne quemada. Sin darle tregua, Jinpachi coge el otro brazo del ninja y, haciendo uso de ambas manos, rompe el hueso hasta que queda expuesto, desgarrando la piel en su camino. Jinro grita de dolor, sus ojos se voltean, va a desmayarse….

"Todavía no he terminado…" dice siniestramente Jinpachi antes de clavar una espada en el muslo del sujeto y lanzar una potente carga eléctrica que hace que el cuerpo de Jinro convulsione, efectivamente, despertándolo. "Muchos niños habrán sido tus víctimas, pero a cuántos hombres adultos has torturado, Jinro?" el ninja no dice nada pues sólo salen gemidos de su boca pero voltea a ver espantado al pirata….no es para menos. Saizou y yo nos miramos….seguro está pensando lo mismo que yo: Jinpachi es un torturador. A diferencia de los ninjas, samuráis y asesinos, quienes buscan acabar con su misión lo más rápido posible, los torturadores matan a su víctima luego de hacerla padecer mil penurias, no le dejan morir ni le dan tregua hasta que han conseguido lo que necesitan de ellos…..no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada….generalmente es para sacarles información u obligarles a hacer algo….éste no es el caso de nuestro amigo ahora…..si lo hace por venganza, no parará hasta quedar satisfecho….

Volteo la vista hacia la habitación de Rokuro. La puerta está semiabierta y puedo ver una cabecita roja asomándose….Kamanosuke parece algo sorprendido por lo que ocurre pero no se mueve de su sitio, inclusive cuando Rokuro le pide que entre…..el paje se queda a su lado para bloquear la vista de los demás ocupantes del cuarto…..debe estarse preguntando dónde es que Jinpachi aprendió a hacer eso y bajo qué circunstancias. No es algo en que los piratas estén adiestrados….creo, no conozco a muchos….nunca imaginé algo semejante de él. Un grito en especial agónico me hace voltear hacia la escena que se despliega en el patio…..Jinpachi ha arrancado parte de la piel de la espalda de Jinro, dejando ver los músculos que hay debajo….el ninja se arrastra pidiendo clemencia lo que sólo le consigue otra descarga eléctrica en…..esto es horrible, ni puedo mencionarlo.

El olor a carne quemada es más intenso ahora y el sonido de más huesos rotos y llanto inundan el patio. Ninguno de los otros guerreros se atreve a intervenir más tampoco se retiran. Si lo hicieran serían considerados cobardes. Murmuran entre ellos hasta que uno de los murmullos llega claramente hasta mis oídos, y seguramente hasta los de Jinpachi también. "Ése no es el niño con el que siempre anda?" algunos de los guerreros voltean hacia donde está señalando el primero y veo que apuntan a Kamanosuke. Jinpachi también voltea a ver y parece molesto ahora….coge a Jinro, quien es una masa sangrante que se arrastra en el suelo, y de un solo tirón le arranca un ojo, así como los 5 dedos de su mano derecha, uno a uno. Como el ninja grita mucho, le saca de mandíbula de su sitio (se ve extraña, posiblemente también se la ha fracturado de un lado) para colocar entre sus dos maxilares un gran trozo de madera.

"Sólo lo diré una vez: manténganse alejados de esos niños o terminarán como él" Jinro consigue retirar el madero de su boca y se arrastra por el suelo, ensuciando sus heridas abiertas, pidiendo lastimeramente a los guerreros ahí reunidos que le maten. "Han venido a servir como guerreros. Tiene techo y comida. Si eso no es suficiente, márchense. Cumplan con sus funciones sin meterse con los niños y no habrá problemas." Jinpachi les arroja el ojo y dedos de Jinro y ellos retroceden, entendiendo el mensaje implícito de ´mejor ni les miren´.

Jinpachi se marcha luego de eso, sin mirar atrás más no regresa al cuarto, pasa de largo. Jinro sigue suplicando pero ninguno se le acerca, la multitud se va dispersando. Akuma se aproxima al ninja, le mira con desprecio y resignación, y le corta la cabeza con su hacha. Nos lanza una mirada enigmática antes de retirarse del lugar. Kakei y Saizou se ofrecen a deshacerse del cadáver, así que yo me voy tras Jinpachi. Subo a lo alto de un tejado para ubicarle y al cabo de un rato le veo, está conversando con alguien.

Rápidamente y sin ser notada, me acerco hasta él y por fin puedo distinguir la identidad de la persona con la que habla….es Sanada. Desde donde me encuentro no puedo oírles, pero veo que están discutiendo airadamente, o por lo menos Jinpachi parece alterado y Sanada no se ve contento como de costumbre. Decido acercarme un poco más aunque corro el riesgo de ser vista…que más da.

"…vendrán conmigo. Apenas sanen sus lesiones y puedan viajar, me los llevaré de aquí. En unas semanas mis hombres estarán de regreso, nos iremos en mi barco. Es lo mejor para ellos. Ya no te son de utilidad como se encuentran." Lo dice con desprecio y rencor. Supongo que Jinpachi debe estarse refiriendo a los niños. Tiene razón pero no creo que Yukimura les deje ir tan fácilmente. Nuestro plan aún podría funcionar y ellos volverían a la normalidad….

"Esa no es tu decisión…"

"Tampoco la tuya. Voy a hablar con ellos, con todos ellos. Estoy seguro que Saizou y Rokuro me apoyarán. Seikai y Benmaru tal vez aún quieran pelear por ti pero Sasuke y Kamanosuke vienen conmigo a como de lugar. Si en algo te importa Rokuro, deberías dejarle libre para elegir también…"

"Él puede elegir, yo no le he obligado nunca a-"

"Tal vez no, no de la forma convencional, pero tú eres su amo y él ha sido entrenado para obedecerte. De cualquier forma, no tiene opción respecto a nada mientras la situación entre ustedes permanezca igual…" Jinpachi piensa que Rokuro va a dejar a Sanada si tiene esa opción? Eso es absurdo! Y mucho menos para ir detrás de unos niños….que ni siquiera son niños! O no deberían serlo al menos. Esta situación está fuera de control! Jinpachi se aleja del lugar dejando a Sanada solo en el pasillo. Veré a dónde se dirige.

Desde la copa de un árbol puedo ver a Jinpachi alejarse del castillo para sentarse bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezo, el único que hay por aquí. Casi no tiene hojas pero eso no parece importarle. Se pone a fumar un cigarro como de costumbre. Creo que bajaré a hablar con él…..¿? alguien se acerca…..oh~ mejor dejo que él hable con el pirata. Iré a ver como se encuentra Sasuke.

**Yuri's POV**

Dónde se ha metido? Parece que Verónica sabe donde está y me está llevando con él pero sí que se ha ido lejos. Tiene sus ventajas ser pequeño, quien lo diría?. Como no puedo caminar bien aún (mi tobillo está vendado y me duele horrores cuando lo apoyo contra el suelo), estoy montado sobre el lomo de Verónica buscando a Jinpachi. Ella no va muy rápido pues sólo tengo un brazo bueno para sujetarme (el otro está inútil, colocado en un cabestrillo. Qué fastidio!) y puedo caerme, es muy inteligente! Veo de lejos a Sanada que entra a su cuarto….creo que también me ha visto y me lanza una mirada rara…hn! Para lo que me importa ese viejo! Seguimos nuestro camino y por fin veo a Jinpachi. Está sentado bajo un árbol, fumando uno de sus cigarrillos….parece más calmado.

Nos acercamos despacio y no parece notarme hasta que estamos prácticamente en sus narices….qué lo tendrá así ahora? Tan pensativo…..Sé por qué ha estado raro desde que….desde lo que pasara, no soy tonto. Sus deseos de matar eran muy grandes, aunque intentara ocultarlos cuando estaba conmigo o con Rokuro. Por eso pensé que, luego de haber castigado a Jinro, se sentiría mejor…..ya no parece tener esos deseos asesinos, pero algo más lo tiene tan pensativo…qué será?

"Hola. Ya estás mejor?" él me mira un segundo como preguntándose qué hago ahí. La verdad me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Rokuro de dejarme ir solo. Él decía que debía dejar que Jinpachi se calme. Creo que le asustó un poco la manera en que castigó a Jinro. A mí me pareció genial! Tal vez deba decirle eso? Me hizo estremecer….estoy seguro que no fue de miedo.

"Yo debería ser quien te pregunte eso, Kamanosuke." Apaga su cigarrillo. Estira sus brazos y me baja con cuidado del lomo de Verónica para sentarme en su regazo. La pantera camina hasta el otro lado de Jinpachi y se sienta ahí, creo que a dormir. Le digo que yo estoy bien, que no me duele tanto como antes. Jinpachi posa una mano tras mi espalda y me pega más a él….creo que está intentando calentarme pues me frota despacio el brazo bueno….pegado a él como estoy no siento nada de frío…..me dice que no debería salir así nomás, que podría enfermarme.

"Ya me siento bien, no tengo fiebre. No me has respondido, estás mejor? Benmaru estaba muy contento de que hayas castigado al ninja. Yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor aunque fuese adulto de nuevo…conmigo mueren o morían muy rápido….dónde…dónde aprendiste eso? Me enseñas?" Jinpachi sonríe y con golpecito en mi cabeza me dice que no. Que esa historia no me la contará hoy y que no necesito aprender esas cosas. Al menos responde a mi pregunta y me asegura que ya está mucho mejor.

La verdad tampoco creo que sería tan bueno como él. Sí, me gusta una buena batalla y la sangre de mi enemigo regada por todos lados pero yo me enfrento a otros para acabar con ellos, matarles bien y pronto. Él….no quería dejar morir a Jinro, al final ni siquiera le dio el golpe de gracia….es algo que no comprendo, es diferente.

"Dentro d semanas, justo el tiempo necesario para que suelden tus huesos, vuelven mis hombres. Pienso irme de Ueda llevándote conmigo. Qué dices?" ¡! Eso….eso me coge de sorpresa. Es lo que lo tenía así? Pero por qué está tomando esa decisión? No me está preguntando tampoco si quiero ir, me está informando que me así será….me molesta un poco pero en verdad para qué quiero quedarme? No puedo pelear, menos ahora, ya no soy útil para Sanada y…..será que el viejo tiene pensado echarme? Por eso Jinpachi me quiere sacar de aquí? No piensa abandonarme….como lo prometió. Eso me hace sentir bien….

"A-a dónde iremos? Los demás vendrán con nosotros? Saizou y Rokuro?" Jinpachi comienza a peinar mis cabellos con sus dedos…los tengo sueltos pues no he tenido tiempo de arreglarlos y además no puedo hacerlo con una sola mano. Debo estar todo desaliñado…me gusta como sus dedos masajean mi cabeza…

"Iremos a donde tú quieras. Mis hombres nos llevarán allí. No puedo ser su capitán por ahora, soy muy joven, nadie les tomaría en serio y no puedo hacerles eso. Dentro de unos años volveré o conseguiré otro barco, así que por el momento viviremos en tierra firme. Los demás son bienvenidos unírsenos cuando lo deseen, pero tú y Sasuke vendrán conmigo en 6 semanas. Te prometo que no les faltará nada. Tendrán comida, ropa y un techo bajo el cual vivir, de eso me encargaré yo. Vamos a estar bien." Le digo que yo también puedo trabajar, pero Jinpachi dice que cuando sea mayor, que por ahora está bien que haga cosas de niño….no sé a que se refiere claro que no insisto con el tema, no es la primera vez que me lo dice. Tal vez Sasuke sepa.

"Podemos ir a dónde están los canguros? Quiero comerme uno." Jinpachi me sonríe y dice que no hay problema. Desde que me mostrara la piel de ese animal me tiene fascinado. No entiendo cómo un conejo puede crecer hasta ser tan grande. Si luego hemos de vivir en un barco quiere decir que me convertiré en un pirata como él, pero yo no sé nada de eso.

"Crees que seré un buen pirata? Es como robar, verdad? Sólo que en el mar." Jinpachi dice que sí, además de otras cosas. Se ofrece a enseñarme todo al respecto si me interesa. Claro que me interesa! Bueno, si vamos a vivir en un barco tengo que saber qué hacer para vivir en uno, ser un pirata, no? Además, ya no puedo practicar con la espada como estoy ahora, podemos hacer eso mientras me recupero. Él parece complacido con que muestre interés, creo que está más relajado….estaría nervioso por cómo tomaría las noticias?

"Y siempre tendremos el viento a nuestro favor, gracias a mí, cierto?" Jinapchi se ríe ahora de buena gana y dice que no lo había pensado, pero que tengo razón. Una vez que recupere el viento, podré usarlo para dirigirnos a donde queramos. Va a ser una vida muy emocionante. Jinpachi dice que le va a gustar verme crecer…..por-por qué siempre dice cosas que me hacen sonrojar?! Qué tiene de interesante verme-ya no importa. Ojalá Saizou venga con nosotros, todavía me debe una batalla, tal vez no a muerte pero me debe una. Y Rokuro…tal vez se quiera quedar por el viejo…me gustaría que venga, me he acostumbrado a su presencia. Y Sasuke, bueno, Jinpachi dice que él viene de todas formas, además pienso llevarme a la comadreja así que va a querer venir. Seikai y Benmaru seguro quieren quedarse….aunque ya no pueden pelear así que supongo vendrán. El resto…no sé. Jinpachi me levanta en brazos y me dice que es hora de volver con los otros. Verónica nos sigue de cerca. Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en los detalles. 6 semanas? No puedo esperar a empezar este nuevo viaje!

* * *

_Bueno Anita, Jinro recibió su merecido :) Ojalá te haya complacido su castigo ;) He visto mandíbulas dislocadas y fracturadas antes, no es un bonito espectáculo U_U hablar se hace difícil también. Akuma mostró un lado diferente, más misericordioso y le puso fin a su miseria. Buen tipo, no? XD_

_Y bueno, Maia, sólo puedo decir que el final del arco te va a poner mal XD no, no sé, depende cómo lo veas jeje :) Hay un tercer arco pero es bastante corto, aún estoy trabajando en ello. Tal vez ése termine mejor…._

_No olviden, en mi profile hay una encuesta sobre los tipos de finales que les gustan, para dramas. Me gustaría saber cuál es su final favorito. Hasta la próxima semana!_


	41. II: Chapter 18: Dondoyaki

_El siguiente capítulo es el último de este arco….Reseña al pie de página ;)_

_El tercer arco es bastante corto así que sí, ya se termina Anita. Definitivamente me gustaría escribir otro de este estilo, aunque menos largo jeje XD Esta semana voy a colgar dos capítulos =) No sé como te va a caer el que viene Maia….o a todos ustedes O_O fue triste escribirlo….._

* * *

Al día siguiente de la muerte de Jinro, un pequeño grupo de los nuevos guerreros se va sin decir nada a nadie. Esto no complace al Lord pero no puede hacer nada para impedirlo, ya se lo esperaba luego del *espectáculo* del día anterior. Jinpachi conversa con el resto de los Braves sobre su plan para marcharse con los niños una vez que sanasen sus heridas. Luego de lo ocurrido y ante lo vulnerable de la situación de los pequeños en caso de que Ueda sea atacada, el plan es bien recibido, todos concuerdan en que es lo mejor. Al principio Sasuke no parece muy convencido pero las palabras que Rokuro le dice en privado terminan por convencerle: "Sanada y yo queremos que vayas. No es una orden, es un pedido. Tienes gente contigo ahora que velará por ti y te necesita. Es lo mejor para ti, Sasuke. Estaré más tranquilo si te vas con ellos." No sólo por lo dicho sino también por el sentimiento detrás de sus palabras….a Rokuro le costaba trabajo dejarle ir. Habían sido amigos desde mucho antes que se formaran los Braves. Nunca le había pedido algo antes, Sasuke no podía rehusarle ahora.

Todos sabían que el paje no podía dejar a su amo así que nadie le sugirió siquiera que lo hiciera. Sorprendiendo a todos, Saizou le pide a Jinpachi que también se lleve a Izanami con él. Para ello da varias razones bastante válidas. Sin Rokuro, el pirata iba a necesitar alguien que le ayude con los niños; además como el plan de Sanada ya no se iba a poder llevar a cabo, la presencia de Izanami en el campo de batalla era innecesaria. La única que no menciona, y que en verdad le impulsó a ello, es que quería que la chica estuviera a salvo. La sacerdotisa tan sólo accede luego de la promesa de Saizou de unírseles una vez acabado el enfrentamiento final.

Seikai se anima de inmediato a ir con ellos pues desea estar cerca de Izanami a pesar de que le entristecía dejar atrás a Benmaru. Benmaru…..él es el único que se niega a ir, por lo menos no hasta que la guerra haya terminado. "En 6 semanas mis huesos habrán sanado y, a pesar del estado de mi mano, podré pelear. Si el enemigo llega antes que eso….iré con ustedes…no insistan…" fueron sus palabras finales. Seikai rogaba para sus adentros que así fuera. Los demás Braves se quedarían a defender el castillo.

Tomada esa decisión, todos vuelven a sus labores habituales, más o menos. Para no cargarle de trabajo a Rokuro, Izanami le ayuda a cuidar de los pequeños durante el día, mientras los demás van a cumplir con sus patrullas y demás labores. Incluso Ana se ofrece a vigilarles y ayudar en lo que pudiera durante sus horas libres. Tres días después del rescate Yuri ya puede caminar bien, así que Jinpachi decide llevárselo con él al trabajo, lo que entusiasma bastante al pequeño. Los primeros días, el empleador de Jinpachi y su familia le miraban extraño por el estado en que Yuri se encontraba…parecía que le había dado una tremenda paliza –y así fue- pero el desinterés y rudeza de Kamanosuke respecto a sus preocupaciones pronto les hace desistir en sus intentos de mimarle. A partir de ese día también, Yuri vuelve a dormir en el cuarto que compartía con Jinpachi, dejando a Rokuro con uno menos de quien hacerse cargo.

* * *

"Si quieres puedes salir con Kakei, yo me quedaré aquí a leer." Le dice una noche Yuri a Jinpachi luego que el otro terminara de peinarle y atarle el cabello en una coleta alta.

"Quieres que me vaya?" pregunta el pirata al mismo tiempo que termina de colocarse una camisa para dormir y sacar una cobija extra para el niño.

"No, nada de eso…te la pasas el día conmigo, pendiente de mí pues no puedo ni siquiera vestirme solo ahora, menos peinarme o bañarme….estoy seguro que quieres hacer otras cosas más divertidas. Voy a quedarme aquí a leer estos cuentos…..puedes ir, no me meteré en problemas…" dice el niño sin despegar la vista de su libro. Jinpachi se sienta a su lado y pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del menor.

"Quién dice que me estoy aburriendo? Saldremos cuando ustedes se recuperen, todos juntos. Ahora dime, qué estás leyendo?"

No era que el pirata no quisiera pasar tiempo con Kakei, la verdad, buscaba cualquier ocasión pasar tiempo con su amigo y con Ana, sólo que no se sentía cómodo dejando a Kamanosuke sin supervisión, no después de lo ocurrido. Ana debe haber percibido algo pues venía a buscarle cada vez que podía. La ninja ya no le increpaba sus acciones ni buscaba hacerle cambiar de parecer respecto a sus decisiones, sólo venía a pasar un buen rato. Sin que lo supiera, Ana había aceptado su punto de vista, ya no se iba sola por mucho tiempo. Sus compañeros la necesitaban aquí y no lejos, cazando improbables. Disfrutaría el tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Ella pelearía al lado de Yukimura hasta el final, pues le debía mucho, lo había decidido. De todas formas un día, aprovechando la ausencia de Yuri, le hace saber a Jinpachi que de salir con vida de la guerra, iría a buscarles luego. Jinpachi se siente complacido con su respuesta y más aún cuando Ana sella la promesa dándole un beso en los labios. Por lo menos lo disfruta en un inicio, antes de darse cuenta que era su forma de decirle adiós. Sabía que lo más probable era que pereciera en batalla pero por ese día quería pensar que no sería así. Muy en el fondo, el pirata sabía que Kakei correría el mismo destino.

"Me encantaría seguirte Jinpachi, pero tengo deberes que cumplir para con Sanada-san. No importa cuáles hayan sido sus errores o malos juicios, le hice una promesa, mucho antes de conocerte y pienso cumplirla hasta el final. Lo hago no porque me vea obligado sino porque así lo deseo mi buen amigo." Le había dicho Kakei a Jinpachi una tarde mientras practicaban tiro como antes. El pirata tuvo que aceptar sus palabras y respetar su decisión. No volverían a mencionar el asunto.

Al cabo de una semana, Seikai ya estaba lo suficientemente bien para levantarse. Aunque su espalda aún le dolía y llevaría esas cicatrices de por vida, se sentía lo suficientemente bien para dejar la cama y ayudar a Rokuro e Izanami con los deberes del castillo. Sasuke tenía las dos piernas rotas y Benmaru, una de ellas, así que permanecerían en reposo por varias semanas más. Seikai, consciente de esto, siempre estaba disponible para ayudarles con lo que pudiera. Sanada-san había venido a visitarles en varias ocasiones y eso también les levantaba los ánimos.

"Ya verás, dentro de poco estarás caminando de nuevo y saldremos a divertirnos como antes." Decía feliz Seikai mientras dejaba el almuerzo de ambos a un lado de los futones.

"Bueno, casi se siente como estar fuera con todos estos animales merodeando." El comentario de Benmaru hace sonrojar a Sasuke quien, sentado en su futón, acariciaba y conversaba con Amaheru y su familia.

"Ellos sólo quieren hacerme compañía. Rokuro dijo que estaba bien si se quedaban…." menciona el niño tímidamente. Benmaru se ríe de buena gana y le hace saber que por él no hay problema. Era divertido tener todos esos animalitos corriendo por ahí.

Saizou y Ana patrullaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, como solían hacerlo de chicos. Con el pasar de los días, Akuma se fue acercando a ellos sin intenciones de causar problemas. Si bien no se disculpaba por su comportamiento anterior, el guerrero les respetaba más que antes, como grupo. Declara que les ayudará a mantener a raya a los demás guerreros –cosa que sorprende a Saizou-, con un fuerte entrenamiento para calmar sus ímpetus; además, como muchos le tenían miedo, nadie se opondría. Saizou, aunque no confiaba plenamente en él, reconocía que en cuanto a esto Akuma estaba siendo sincero. No podía despreciar su ayuda tampoco, no por mero orgullo, la necesitaban.

* * *

Luego de una semana y media, llegaron los primeros reportes de ataques enemigos a las provincias vecinas. Este hecho hizo cambiar o apresurar en algo los planes de los chicos. Se redoblaron las patrullas y los entrenamientos defensivos de los pobladores y guerreros. Entre ellos mismos se organizaron de tal manera de que en caso de un ataque enemigo, siempre hubiese alguien encargado de evacuar a los niños; marcaron en un mapa los lugares dónde se resguardarían; elaboraron rutas de escape y puntos de encuentro. La situación era tensa. A pesar de los muchos reportes sobre ataques a vecinos, no había ni uno sólo del hechicero al que tanto habían buscado….aunque ya habían desistido de tener como prioridad localizarle, era extraño no recibir un solo reporte con el ejército enemigo tan cerca. Es entonces y sólo entonces que Sanada manda a llamar a Rokuro….había tomado una decisión.

"Desde este momento, ya no estás más bajo mi servicio, Rokuro." Dice solemnemente el Lord, fumando su kiseru como normalmente lo hace todas las mañanas. Rokuro detiene lo que está haciendo (terminaba de servir el té a su amo) para mirar fija e incrédulamente a Sanada.

"Qué quiere de-no entiendo-por qué?" Rokuro no puede creer lo que escucha. Ciertamente había habido tensión entre ellos luego de los últimos acontecimientos, especialmente luego de enterarse que Sanada había querido enviar a los niños lejos, poco tiempo después de haber sido atacados. Eso sólo aumentó las asperezas entre el Lord de Ueda y el pirata, también había hecho que Rokuro resintiera a su Lord por querer arrebatarle ese poco tiempo que le quedaba con los chicos, lo recordaba muy bien….

_Flashback_

"_Con que así están las cosas?...ya no le son útiles y les bota como perros?! Pensé que él era diferente, pero al final todos los Lores son-" Jinpachi mira el semblante triste de Rokuro y decide no continuar por ese camino._

"_Mira Rokuro, no te preocupes. Si no les quiere aquí, me los voy a llevar al pueblo. Con lo que gano es más que suficiente para vivir en el hospedaje los días que quedan para que llegue mi barco. Tal vez Izanami pueda ir conmigo para ayudarme a cuidarles….Kakei y Ana seguro me dan una mano también…" dice contrariado Jinpachi, pensando en lo difícil que va a ser tenerles bien cuidados allá._

_Fin del flashback_

Afortunadamente, Rokuro consiguió convencer a Sanada que no hiciera esto y, aunque se acordó que Jinpachi se llevaría a los niños de todas maneras, ellos se recuperarían el tiempo necesario en el castillo.

Nadie salvo él y Jinpachi sabían de esto, lo que había pretendido hacer el gran Lord, para no incomodar al resto. A pesar que Rokuro le había explicado a Jinpachi que Sanada sólo pretendía hacerlo para evitar que los niños sean atacados nuevamente, su desconfianza se cimentó. El paje intentaba no demostrarlo pero estaba desolado. Había conseguido que los niños se queden en el castillo donde podría cuidarles y estar pendientes de sus necesidades pero al final iba a tener que separarse de ellos….el saber que dentro de unas semanas no volvería a verles le había dejado una opresión ene el pecho desde entonces…..había culpado a Sanada, sin desearlo, de lo que estaba pasando, estaba enojado con él y al parecer el Lord se había dado cuenta y ahora lo estaba botando también…después de todos estos años en que-

"No te estoy pidiendo que abandones el castillo, sólo te estoy informando que ya no estás más bajo mi servicio. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras Rokuro…" Sanada se levanta de su sitio mientras Rokuro le mira aún incrédulo, todavía sin entender por completo lo que estaba pasando…

"Si hice algo que le ofendiera, le aseguro que-" Rokuro no sabía que hacer. Ésta era su vida, había sido su vida desde siempre, destinado desde pequeño a servir a este hombre, y él mismo le estaba quitando eso….cómo iba a aceptarlo?! Si no estaba ahí para servirle entonces qué se supone que debía hacer?...Sanada se para a su costado y coloca una mano sobre su cabeza, sacando a Rokuro de sus pensamientos…

"Mi destino ya no tiene que ser el tuyo, Rokuro. Hay otros que dependen de ti ahora, no es así? Me gustaría que te fueras con ellos. No es una orden, ni tampoco es que ya no te quiera a mi lado, sólo me parece que sería lo mejor para ti. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti. Gracias por todo." Dicho esto, Sanada se aleja del paje y sale de la habitación. El joven Rokuro no puede moverse de su sitio, derramando silenciosas lágrimas, varios sentimientos encontrados peleando dentro suyo pero sobre todo, muy en el fono, siente alivio….

La situación entre Sanada y Rokuro deja de ser tensa desde entonces, volviendo a la normalidad. El paje no dejaba de lado ninguna de sus obligaciones, asegurándole a su Lord que las hacía de buena gana. Intentaba disfrutar de la forma más normal posible el tiempo que les quedaba en compañía del otro. Los avisos de ataques a ciudades vecinas les mantenían siempre en alerta pero eso no impedía que tratasen de mantener un ambiente de calma en el castillo.

Días después, muy temprano en la mañana, Jinpachi se levanta de su futón, sobresaltado. Su corazón latía muy rápido y estaba sudando frío. Había tenido una pesadilla. Yuri, a pesar de su brazo entablillado, dormía cómodamente aún a su lado, envuelto entre sábanas y el gran abrigo del mayor. El niño ya no había tenido malos sueños y ahora dormía de largo sin problemas, aún si estaba solo. Es por ello que Jinpachi, para calmar sus nervios sale del cuarto hacia el pasillo para fumar un cigarrillo, apoyándose en la baranda, buscando despejar su mente. Él no era de soñar seguido y mucho menos de tener pesadillas. Tampoco creía en que los malos sueños revelaran algo o fueran presagio de algo, como era común entre la gente de su país natal, pero aún así estaba irracionalmente nervioso. No había sido cualquier sueño.

"Despierto tan temprano?" la voz de Rokuro sobresalta algo a Jinpachi y el paje se da cuenta. No todas los días –por no decir nunca- podía coger al pirata tan desconcentrado y fuera de guardia. Además, todavía faltaban un par de horas hasta que Jinpachi tuviera que salir a trabajar, llevándose a Yuri consigo y el niño no era ningún madrugador. Rokuro le pregunta si pasa algo malo. Jinpachi da una última fumada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo y encender otro.

"Nada. Tonterías mías. Sólo una mala noche." Jinpachi aún recordaba vívidamente el sueño. De niño había escuchado historias y creencias de otros lugares gracias a que su padre iba a vender su mercancía en el puerto, donde muchos barcos extranjeros desembarcaban. Ahí conoció a una anciana que hace mucho había abandonado su país natal para ir a vivir a esa isla. De ella aprendió sobre el dios **Iama**. Ella se lo había descrito, al dios de la muerte, y le había contado leyendas, e historias supuestamente verídicas sobre encuentros de este dios con gente que ella conocía. Desde siempre pensó que sólo eran tonterías; sin embargo, este dios antropomorfo se le había aparecido en sueños y le había señalado con su vara real….fue entonces que despertó. Por la anciana, sabía lo que esto significaba, y aunque conscientemente comprendía que era ridículo asustarse de un tonto sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en ello….

"Rokuro." El paje deja de mirarle de reojo y voltea por completo para encararle de frente. Había notado el extraño comportamiento de Jinpachi y sólo esperaba que el pirata le confiara lo que le pasaba cuando estuviera listo. "Si algo llegara a pasarme, puedo confiar en que tú te harás cargo de los niños, cierto?" Rokuro le mira sorprendido, sin saber que decir. Luego de que hablara con Sanada, Jinpachi había sido el primero a quien le había contado sobre ello para informarle que se iría con él y los niños. La respuesta a la pregunta que le hacía era obvia pero por qué—

"Por qué preguntas eso? Sabes que sí, pero nada te va a pasar. Nos vamos a ir todos juntos dentro de poco. Te-te sucede algo? Estás enfermo o—"

"Nada, nada. No me pasa nada. Te dije, tonterías mías. Sólo una mala noche. Olvídalo." Rokuro quería insistirle para saber qué lo tenía así de preocupado pero en eso Yuri saca su cabecita roja por la puerta de su cuarto demandando la presencia de Jinpachi. Al ver que el pirata estaba conversando con Rokuro, saluda al paje soñolientamente. Su cabello estaba todo alborotado y su polo desarreglado. Al parecer el niño había querido vestirse sin la ayuda del pirata al no encontrarle ahí pero había fallado. Jinpachi aprovecha esta oportunidad para despedirse de Rokuro, dando el asunto por terminado, sin tener que explicar en más detalle las razones de su extraño comportamiento. Después de todo, los sueños sólo son eso: sueños y nada más.

* * *

A pesar de los ataques a ciudades vecinas y reinos aliados, la vida en el castillo se llevaba a cabo con relativa normalidad, al igual que en el pueblo. Sin embargo, estos ataques habían interrumpido parcialmente algunas celebraciones como la del solsticio de invierno y del Año Nuevo, que en Ueda eran comúnmente celebradas con mucha fanfarria. A pesar de todo, varias batallas había sido ganadas y eso llenaba de regocijo a los pobladores y traía tranquilidad a los guerreros y su líder. Las 6 semanas pasaron y los niños por fin estaban completamente curados. El barco de Jinpachi llegaría en unos días así que estos serían los últimos días que pasarían en Ueda y justamente era tiempo del festival del _Dondo-yaki_, así que habían decidido ir todos al pueblo a celebrarlo.

Especialmente para este día, Rokuro había mandado traer y había confeccionado también trajes vistosos para su Señor y sus compañeros. Ayudado por Sasuke e Izanami, habían confeccionado hermosos trajes para los más pequeños del grupo. Así también, como se acostumbraba en Año Nuevo, habían fabricado ellos mismos con caña y papel, adornos para ésta celebración, los cuales quemarían ahora durante el Dondo-yaki. Rokuro había ayudado a Kamanosuke –quien no podía usar uno de sus brazos- a fabricar los adornos para su cuarto, adornándolos con ramas y hojas que el chico había recogido del bosque. Para sorpresa de los otros niños, quienes no podían moverse por sus lesiones, también trajo ramas y hojas para ellos, quienes se mostraron muy complacidos con este gesto. Jinpachi, quien había acompañado a Yuri al bosque, se había mostrado particularmente interesado en esta costumbre.

"La verdad, aunque mi amigo conoce y sabe de las costumbres de por aquí, nunca lo he visto tan involucrado en ninguna de ellas, especialmente en aquellas que no involucran grandes cantidades de alcohol…" había comentado algo contrariado Kakei a Ana, Saizou y Rokuro una vez después de la cena. La verdad, aunque no lo quería admitir, Jinpachi no había podido quitarse ese sueño de la cabeza. Cuando Rokuro le había preguntado al respecto luego de que hablaran esa mañana, Jinpachi había esquivado el tema de una u otra manera….pero eso no detuvo a su propia mente. Como le habían explicado que estos adornos se hacían para atraer al Toshigami, ser que traería consigo la buena fortuna, decidió involucrarse más en estos preparativos…..por si acaso. Un mal augurio sólo podía ser contrarrestado con uno bueno después de todo.

**Jinpachi´s POV**

Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza. Estar preocupado por un absurdo sueño es estúpido. Al menos los preparativos de Año Nuevo mantuvieron a Kamanosuke distraído. Debe haberse dado cuenta que algo me preocupaba pues, sin que yo se lo pidiera, hizo uno de esos shimenawa para mí. De hecho, hizo varios adornos que colgó en la puerta de nuestro cuarto. Ahora sólo queda quemarlos todos durante el festival. Estos últimos días han sido tensos, con los reportes de las batallas y demás, haciendo más evidente que la guerra llegará pronto a Ueda. No veo la hora de irnos. El sólo pensar que nos caiga un ataque encima me tiene intranquilo, por los niños más que por mí. Sólo voy a estar tranquilo cuando los haya sacado de aquí y estemos en tierras seguras.

A pedido de Saizou, Izanami va a venir con nosotros. Su semblante ha estado cada día más triste con la fecha de nuestra partida cada vez más cerca. En 5 días, mi barco llegará al puerto y partiremos de inmediato. Rokuro también vendrá con nosotros. Eso es algo que me reconforta…estar a cargo yo solo de Izanami, Seikai, Kamanosuke y Sasuke no iba a ser fácil, y dejarlos con un desconocido mientras trabajaba no era una opción que me agradara; entre Rokuro y yo no tendremos problemas. Sólo espero que los demás se nos unan pronto, que al menos Saizou regrese trayendo a Benmaru….el chico merece algo mejor que perecer en batalla, todavía tiene mucho que vivir antes de eso.

Kakei y yo estamos charlando en el patio cuando la puerta del cuarto de Rokuro se abre y los niños salen corriendo. Eran los únicos que faltaban, así que nos ponemos en marcha. Todos están vestidos con sus trajes de fiesta, trajes típicos japoneses, yo soy el único que viste diferente. No tengo nada en contra de ese estilo de ropa, les queda muy bien, sólo que no es mi estilo. Ana ha vivido bastante tiempo en Japón así que viste igual que los otros. Creo que se ve muy hermosa así. Izanami va del brazo de Saizou, le sonríe mientras conversan amenamente. Rokuro camina al lado de Yukimura, escuchando atentamente lo que su Lord dice, alguna historia que saca una sonrisa del paje. Necesitan un tiempo a solas, así que Kakei, Ana y yo hemos quedado a cargo de los niños.

Llegamos al pueblo y todo es luces y algarabía. Benmaru y Seikai corren delante nuestro haciendo reventar unos pirotécnicos (obra de Benmaru seguramente) que hacen más luces que ruido y sólo se elevan unos centímetros del suelo. Kamanosuke camina a mi lado, conversando con Sasuke mientras juega con la comadreja que tanto le gusta y que está en brazos del pequeño ninja. Ambos niños lucen muy bien esta noche. Sasuke lleva un kimono verde con negro, mientras que Yuri viste uno rojo con plateado, y lleva el cabello en una media cola….se ve muy simpático. Le mencioné esto antes de salir del castillo y se puso todo colorado. Jeje definitivamente no está acostumbrado a los elogios.

Ana, Kakei y yo nos sentamos a tomarnos unos tragos sin perder de vista a los chicos, quienes salen a divertirse con el dinero que les doy. Compran comida, algunos pequeños adornos, participan en unos juegos…en general la pasan bien, como los niños que son. Me gusta que se lleven mejor ahora (no faltan las peleas pero nada que no pueda ser manejado) y que por fin Yuri se esté acomodando a su nueva faceta de niño como le dije. También me alegra que se vea entusiasmado con nuestra partida. Casi a diario me pregunta sobre el lugar a donde pensamos ir, cómo es, las costumbres, etc así como las cosas que tiene que saber cuando dejemos ese lugar y vivamos en mi barco. Todavía falta mucho para eso pero nunca me niego a sus pedidos….va a ser interesante tenerles conmigo, reconfortante inclusive…..

Las pasadas semanas, mientras los chicos se recobraban de sus lesiones, fueron inesperadamente apacibles. Todos colaboramos para hacer que sus días de recuperación fuesen confortables a pesar del dolor e incomodidad que sus lesiones les causaban. Aunque al inicio Kamanosuke se resistió un poco, finalmente aceptó mi ayuda sin mayores objeciones. Con su brazo roto, no podía siquiera vestirse solo, o secarse solo luego de tomar un baño, aunque nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para intentarlo, con desafortunados resultados. Claro que jamás puso objeción alguna a que le peine el cabello….creo que inclusive le gusta. Cuidar de él así no fue para nada mortificante. Cuando se sintió mejor le llevaba al trabajo conmigo y almorzábamos en el pueblo con Kakei….salíamos a pescar al lago, le hacía compañía mientras él y Sasuke jugaban con Verónica y la comadreja, salíamos con Rokuro al mercado….conversábamos hasta tarde en la noche…si esto es un anticipo de cómo las cosas van a ser de aquí en adelante cuando dejemos Ueda, no podría pedir nada mejor. Es como tener una familia.

Los hombres que estaban armando la estructura central del evento terminan lo que estaban haciendo y llaman a que todos vengan a dejar sus adornos. Los niños van donde Kakei y le piden la bolsa con los adornos que han traído. Unas noches atrás, Kamanosuke me contó que nunca había participado en estos festivales. Si alguna vez había ido a alguno había sido para robar, no para divertirse. Me alegra que pueda tener esta experiencia, que todo sea diferente para él ahora. Terminan de colocar los adornos en el dondo-ya y proceden a prenderle fuego.

"Nunca has participado de estas celebraciones, uh? O estabas haciendo otras cosas más entretenidas?...Ven, no te quedes ahí sentado." Dice Ana a la vez que me levanta de mi asiento cogiéndome de la mano. Ahora que me doy cuenta todos o por lo menos la mayoría de los presentes ha formado un círculo alrededor del fuego, cogidos de la mano como formando una cadena. Puedo ver del otro lado a Saizou e Izanami cogidos de igual manera. No diviso a Rokuro ni a Yukimura pero deben estar por ahí también. La mano de Ana está fría así que entrelazo mis dedos entre los suyos para darle más calor. Ella me mira pícaramente pero justo cuando pienso decirle algo, alguien jala fuerte de mi otra mano.

"Te estaba buscando! Por qué te escondes?!" dice molesto Kamanosuke mientras coge entre sus pequeñas manos mi mano más grande. Él mira molesto a Ana quien le saluda amigablemente y le dice lo bonito que se ve….Yuri la mira y en lugar de gritarle como anticipaba que hiciera, se queda callado y luce triste….aquí está pasando algo que no entiendo. Ni ella ni yo hemos hecho o dicho nada para ponerle así. Ana me sonríe, deja ir mi mano y dice que ya regresa. Kamanosuke sigue callado, aún cogido de mi mano pero mirando distantemente al fuego. No soporto verle así. Le levanto en brazos y le acomodo de tal manera que puedo verle a la cara.

"Ey, pasa algo?" es algo difícil levantarle sin descubrir mucho de sus piernas debido al atuendo que lleva puesto. Al menos como le tengo cogido, parte de mi abrigo cubre sus piernas, protegiéndole del frío. Él niega con la cabeza y baja la vista….me gustaría saber que hice para poder remediarlo más sólo atino a retirarle unos cabellos que cubren sus rostro. Su respiración es algo agitada. De donde quiera que haya venido lo hizo corriendo. Me estaría buscando hace mucho?

"Te traje esto." Yuri saca de su bolsillo una bolsita con bocadillos. Me dice que ha traído suficiente mochi para los dos. Conozco el dulce sólo que no entiendo su importancia en este momento. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Kakei entregarle a Benmaru y Seikai bolsas similares que contienen el dulce. Ellos colocan los mochi en la punta de unos palos largos para tostarlos en el fuego de la fogata. Kakei me mira y me señala que hay que acercarse un poco más al fuego. Ésta debe ser la costumbre entonces.

"Les harán falta uno de estos" Ana vuelve a aparecer a mi lado, con Sasuke siguiéndole de cerca. Me entrega las largas y puntiagudas ramas antes de alejarse con Sasuke más cerca de la hoguera. Ayudo a Yuri a colocar los mochi en la punta de los palos y nos acercamos al fuego. Él se ve más contento ahora y se pone a hablar de las cosas que ha comprado, los juegos que ganó, sobre la comadreja que casi se quema la cola….su vocecita resuena en mis oídos mientras mi vista divaga por todo el lugar. Veo a nuestros amigos, conversando, riendo, mientras tuestan sus mochis al igual que nosotros. La gente del pueblo reunida en paz disfrutando de un momento juntos en medio del caos de la guerra. Ésta vista me pone feliz.

Éste momento es el que pienso recordar una vez que deje Ueda, este instante de felicidad con todos aquí reunidos, hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver, ya sea en esta vida o en la siguiente. La calidez del fuego a pesar del frío del ambiente; el dulce aroma de los mochis en lugar de la pólvora y sangre del campo de batalla; la risa infantil de Yuri en lugar de los gritos de muerte que han de llegar. Para eso espero que estemos lejos de aquí y sean estos recuerdos los que nos llevemos de Ueda. Tal vez no sea mi hogar como lo es para Rokuro y Sasuke; tal vez no sea un cobijo como lo es para Izanami y Saizou; o un lugar que pueda llamar mío como lo es para Ana y Kakei, pero no me arrepiento de haber venido aquí. Y ahora que me voy no lo hago con las manos vacías.

Aprieto a Yuri fuerte entre mis brazos y le acomodo de tal manera que su cabeza queda recostada en mi hombro. Él llama mi nombre como preguntándome qué ocurre. "Nada, ya es hora de volver. Es tarde y hace frío." Le cubro con mi abrigo. La fogata se ha apagado y la gente se va dispersando. Kakei sube en la carreta al resto de los niños; los demás suben a sus caballos. Yo prefiero ir caminando al lado de la carreta, viendo como Yuri así como el resto de los niños se van quedando dormidos. Los brazos del niño rodean mi cuello y siento su respiración leve contra mi piel. Se ha dormido.

"Hoy ha sido un buen día, uh?" dice calmadamente Kakei, mirándome de lado, mientras conduce la carreta. Le voy a extrañar bastante….pero ambos hemos tomado rumbos diferentes. Nada de eso importa, por lo menos no hoy.

"El mejor."

* * *

_En el marco del __hinduismo__, __**Iama**__ es el dios de la __muerte__, señor de los espíritus de los muertos y guardián del __inframundo__._

_El Dondoyaki, es una ceremonia del fuego donde se queman en una fogata (hoguera), los adornos que se utilizaron durante el __Año Nuevo__, como los __Kadomatsu, __los__Shimenawa__, una especie de sogas trenzadas que se usan en los templos y puertas de las casas para alejar los malos espíritus, y los amuletos del pasado año. Se construye una especie de casa llamada dondo-ya con cañas de bambú, pajas de arroz, pasto, hierbas chigaya, y también hojas del cedro japonés._

_Se cree que en las ramas y en las hojas de los adornos, se encuentra el Toshigami, el dios del Año Nuevo que baja para celebrar en cada hogar el nuevo año. Así como se recibe a los dioses poniendo ramas de árboles en las puertas o el kadomatsu en la entrada de los edificios, se queman esos adornos para despedirlos. Se dice que los dioses hacen su camino de vuelta a medida que aumenta el humo. Antes de empezar la ceremonia, se purifica el lugar con un poquito de sal. Los que participan reciben ese humo divino para tener salud y felicidad, y juntan sus manos para desear lo mismo a los seres queridos._


	42. II: Chapter 19: Death

_El final de este arco. Tal vez no a todos les guste pero…tenía que ser así ;_;_

_ADVERTENCIAS: shota / yaoi / molestation (tocamientos indebidos) / death_

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

Ya casi tenemos todo listo para partir. Mañana en la tarde marcharemos rumbo a la costa, hasta el puerto, pasaremos ahí la noche para zarpar al día siguiente muy temprano apenas el barco de Jinpachi desembarque en el puerto. Jinpachi me ha asegurado que no habrá ningún problema con que nos lleven hasta una isla lejos de aquí (Sasuke y Yuri no paran de hablar sobre las cosas que hay ahí, especialmente los dichosos canguros), él se va a encargar de todo eso así que de mi depende que tengamos lo necesario para hacer este viaje.

Jinpachi ha salido para terminar un trabajo que tenía en el pueblo, junto a Kakei, dejando a Yuri –sólo por esta vez- en el castillo pues no va a demorar mucho. Kamanosuke y Sasuke están leyendo en mi cuarto, posiblemente aún cubiertos con las cobijas que les dejé. Hace bastante frío fuera así que ha sido mejor dejarles ahí mientras me encargo de unos asuntos, mientras paso tiempo con Yukimura. Tal vez ya no sea su paje pero seguimos siendo amigos…es la única familia que he tenido por mucho tiempo. Estamos caminando de regreso a sus aposentos cuando escuchamos una explosión, seguida por otra más. Viene de muy adentro del bosque. Benmaru, Seikai e Izanami han salido a pasear pero nunca tan lejos, además no me han dicho que vayan a explotar cosas hoy…

"Están atacando Ueda! Qué hacemos mi Lord?" grita un soldado que viene corriendo hacia nosotros. Nos están atacando? Cómo es posible!? Tenemos espías, de haber llegado el ejército enemigo tan cerca de Ueda, nos habrían informado algo. Tal vez no se trate un ejército muy numeroso….Sanada instruye que se forme una línea de defensa alrededor del castillo y pide que le vayan trayendo más reportes de lo que acontece.

"Debemos informar a los demás de esto." Le digo a Yukimura, quien asiente con la cabeza, apresurando el paso hacia el castillo. Cuando ya estamos por llegar, dos guerreros enemigos salen a nuestro encuentro. Cómo es posible que hayan llegado tan rápido?! Me pongo delante de Sanada, protectoramente, y les hago retroceder con mi ataque de ultrasonido. Parecen saber sobre mi ataque pues lo esquivan, así que tengo que hacer uso de mi látigo y mis espadas para enfrentármeles. Luego de varios tensos minutos de batalla, les elimino casi sin ser alcanzado por sus ataques.

"Mi Señor! Nuestros guerreros han salido a hacer frente al enemigo en el bosque pero varios guerreros enemigos han aparecido cerca del castillo sin ser vistos! Un espía nos ha informado que Okita está con ellos! Nos han traicionado mi Señor!" grita desesperado uno de nuestros guerreros. Sanada le da mayores instrucciones de cómo deben proceder puesto que sólo algunos guerreros quedamos para defender el castillo, los demás han ido al frente y a proteger el pueblo. Sin embargo, ante la mención de Okita, mi mente va a otra parte. He dejado solos a Sasuke y Kamanosuke! Solos en el castillo! Jinpachi y Kakei están en el pueblo. Ana y Saizou están patrullando algo lejos. Los demás no sé a donde han ido.

"Ve Rokuro. Estos 5 hombres se quedarán conmigo. Voy a estar bien. Ve de una vez." Me dice Sanada con una sonrisa triste. Le quedo mirando por un segundo, con el sonido de las bombas cada vez más cerca y los gritos de batalla cada vez más intensos….afirmo con la cabeza antes de salir disparado hacia donde he dejado a los niños. Cuando estoy por llegar a mi cuarto, me encuentro en el pasillo con 3 guerreros que están saqueando los cuartos e intentando ultrajar a una de las sirvientas. Con toda la furia y angustia que llevo dentro, elimino rápidamente a los intrusos, rescatando a la chica e indicándole que vaya a ocultarse.

"Kamanosuke! Sasuke!" mi voz se oye desesperada y casi no se escucha por encima de los gritos de dolor y guerra de los sirvientes y guerreros que circulan por el castillo. Los niños no están aquí, deben haber ido a refugiarse en otro lado. El abrigo de Kamanosuke yace en el suelo, abandonado, así que lo recojo. Deben haber salido apresuradamente dejando esto atrás. Hace mucho frío, Yuri no hubiera salido sin él de no ser por…

"Rokuro!" Escucho que alguien llama mi nombre y corro a ver de quien se trata. Kakei y Jinpachi eliminan a 3 enemigos antes de darme alcance en el pasillo. Les explico lo que ha pasado, sobre el ataque y la traición de Okita. Kakei corre apresuradamente a donde se encuentra Yukimura para protegerle. Jinpachi me coge del hombro para tranquilizarme antes de partir ambos en busca de los niños. Espero que estén bien y les hallemos pronto….resistan un poco…

**Seikai's POV**

Izanami, Benmaru y yo estamos regresando al castillo luego de pasar un rato tranquilo en la laguna. Los guerreros no están, han salido ha patrullar lejos y Ana se ha ido hace poco luego de asegurarse de que estamos volviendo al castillo. Ella y Saizou han estado turnándose para cuidarnos durante nuestra pequeña salida. Saizo y mi hermana….han estado muy cariñosos últimamente. No les he dicho nada porque sé que no se van a ver por mucho tiempo pero….no puedo evitar encontrar todo esto impropio, así que me he tomado la libertad de ponerme entre ellos dos cada vez que he podido. Sin amenazar, sin golpear ni nada, tan sólo con mi presencia, se comportan como deberían hacerlo normalmente, manteniendo una correcta distancia. Quién lo diría?

Escuchamos una explosión que nos hace detenernos en seco. Luego de un rato, otra más. Benmaru dice que nos están atacando y corremos de regreso al castillo. Cuando ya podemos ver la caballeriza, 2 soldados enemigos nos rodean. Yo cojo a Izanami y la saco de la zona de la batalla, mientras Benmaru se encarga de estos dos sujetos. Al cabo de unos minutos, los enemigos caen muertos por las bombas de mi amigo.

"Busquemos a Saizou o Sanada-san!" grita Benmaru. Antes de eso nos dirigimos al establo para recuperar mi arma. Primero estuvimos alimentando a los caballos antes de ir al lago y, estúpidamente, decidí dejarla ahí para cargar con las cosas que llevamos para el improvisado picnic. Sasuke y Kamanosuke están con Rokuro así que deben estar a salvo. Nuestro deber es proteger a Sanada y mantener a salvo a Izanami. Encontrar a Saizou nos sería de gran ayuda.

Buscamos una entrada segura al castillo pero no hallamos nada. La llegada de más enemigos sólo nos hace alejarnos más y más de nuestro objetivo mientras peleamos por nuestras vidas. Creo…creo que ésta es la invasión de la que tanto hablaban. De ser así, debemos irnos con Jinpachi como se acordó….pero Benmaru no parece querer irse, pelea a toda costa por llegar hasta donde creemos se encuentra Sanada-san. No puedo dejarle solo….pero, Izanami?

"Ben-chan! Por aquí!" ella voltea a verme y me sonríe a pesar de la situación precaria en la que nos encontramos. Nos escondemos donde ella nos indica y esperamos que los enemigos se vayan, al menos la mayoría de ellos…se meten dentro del castillo…

"Debemos encontrar a Saizou primero. Él sabrá que hacer." Dice mi hermanita. En sus ojos puedo ver que tampoco está dispuesta a dejar solo a Benmaru. Encontraremos a Saizou y luego veremos qué hacer….los 3 juntos…

**Sasuke's POV**

Kamanosuke y yo estamos leyendo debajo de un fuerte que ha hecho Yuri con las cobijas cuando escuchamos explosiones. En un inicio pensamos que se trataba de Benmaru volando cosas en el bosque. Sin embargo, las explosiones aumentan en número, seguidas de gritos de guerra. El sonido de espadas y alaridos de batalla es cada vez mayor así que, contraviniendo las órdenes de Rokuro, Yuri y yo nos asomamos a la puerta para averiguar qué ocurre.

"Hay humo que sale más allá del bosque. Subimos al techo a ver que pasa?" me pregunta Kamanosuke…la verdad eso es lo que quiero hacer pero le prometimos a Rokuro que permaneceríamos en el cuarto. Nos quedamos ahí viendo aparecer más señales de humo en el bosque hasta que el sonido de pasos y llanto llegan a nuestros oídos….suenan demasiado cerca.

"Busquen el oro. Maten a los hombres. Quédense con las mujeres. Yo me ocupo de estos dos chiquillos." Ordena uno de los hombres que han aparecido de repente en los pasillos del castillo. Sin dudarlo, Yuri y yo salimos del cuarto, escapando a las justas de ese hombre. Uno de sus compañeros aparece y nos cierra el paso. De la nada, Verónica se lanza sobre este sujeto y le muerde en el cuello, degollándolo. Inmediatamente hace lo mismo con el otro. Intento jalar a Yuri para irnos de aquí pero él me detiene.

"Espera!" él regresa al cuarto y recoge el morral donde tenemos los implementos para curar heridas y demás, aquel que preparamos para el viaje. Cuando él se dispone a ir por su abrigo, 2 hombres más aparecen y le tengo que jalar para sacarle de ahí antes de que le cojan. Verónica les mantiene a raya ayudándonos a escapar. Lo último que veo de ella es cuando mata a esos hombres mientras persigue a otros dos, alejándose. Yuri y yo corremos con intención de abandonar el castillo pero a medio camino me hace detenerme.

"Aún no podemos irnos. He olvidado algo." Dice mientras corre en dirección opuesta….no me queda otra cosa que seguirle. Llegamos su cuarto. Yuri levanta unas tablillas del suelo y saca una pequeña bolsa con dinero, y la mete en el morral. Escuchamos que más guerreros se aproximan así que cojo a Yuri de la mano y le guío hacia la salida, esquivando los ataques que nos lanzan….poco a poco vamos dejando atrás el edificio principal y sus invasores.

Ya casi estamos por salir del castillo cuando siento una presencia muy cerca de nosotros. Empujo a Kamanosuke a un lado y lanzo mis kunais hacia donde está aquel que nos persigue. No le acierto pero le hago retroceder. Le pido a Yuri que continúe solo, él parece titubear así que le aseguro que voy a ir detrás de él en un momento. Yuri se aleja justo en el momento en que un guerrero bastante alto se lanza a atacarme. Me defiendo como puedo, evitando a toda costa estar muy cerca de él pues si me atrapa sé que no podré escapar. Ya casi me lo he quitado de encima –sospechosamente no parece tener intención de matarme- cuando un grito me distrae.

"ALÉJATE DE MÍ!" Yuri grita no muy lejos de donde me encuentro y volteo a verle. Para mi horror y espanto, es el viejo Okita quien está parado frente a Yuri, acercándose peligrosamente a él. Mi contrincante aprovecha esta distracción de mi parte para atacarme, consiguiendo hacerme perder el equilibro pero rápidamente me pongo de pie y me alejo de él.

"Intenté ser bueno contigo, darte mi afecto y qué conseguí?!" Okita grita molesto, a la vez que rodea a Yuri. "A cambio de información, el capitán va a dejar que me quede contigo. Buen trato, uh?" Okita intenta cogerle y Yuri le tira su morral, pero esto no detiene al hombre. "Tu actitud agresiva me tiene harto! Voy a tener que domesticarte como a cualquier perra!" Intento acercarme a Yuri para ayudarle pero mi atacante me lo impide, es más, parece que quiere alejarme de ahí.

Con el rabillo del ojo puedo ver lo que ocurre cerca de mí. Kamanosuke intenta huir, alejándose lo más posible, arrojándole cosas a Okita para detener su avance. El viejo se molesta cada vez más con la *insolencia* del niño, como el mismo le dice, y, cansado de esto, se abalanza sobre Yuri a una velocidad sorprendente para alguien de su edad, propinándole al niño un rodillazo en el estómago que le quita todo el aire. Grito su nombre e intento volver a acercármele pero es imposible.

"Esto pudo haber sido diferente. Sólo tenías que abrir tus piernas para mí. Ahora te las quebraré si es necesario." Ese hombre es un demonio! A duras penas puedo ver lo que ocurre pues mi atacante no me da un segundo de tregua. Okita coge a Yuri del cabello, le propina otro rodillazo en el estómago que lo lanza de espaldas al suelo. Grito por ayuda, por Rokuro, Saizou, Jinpachi, cualquiera pero nadie viene.

Okita se sienta sobre el cuerpo caído de Yuri, con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas, y comienza a mecerse sobre él….creo que está frotando su miembro sobre el estómago de Kamanosuke quien aún se ve aturdido por la paliza. Okita le está aplastando con todo su peso, sacando gruñidos de dolor del niño quien parece estar recobrando sus sentidos. Una vez totalmente despabilado, Kamanosuke comienza a insultarle y atacarle con sus manos.

"Quédate quieto!" brama el depravado hombre quien tiene que alejarse un poco para que Yuri no le lastime en sus partes íntimas….por lo menos ha dejado de aplastarle. Mi adversario me hace botar una de mis espadas y yo me alejo aún más de él….si esto sigue así no voy a poder aguantar mucho más. De repente, escucho el grito desgarrador de Yuri que me hace detener mis acciones. Cuando volteo a verle, Okita le tiene atrapado contra el suelo, con las piernas muy separadas mantenidas así por el peso de sus rodillas sobre los muslos del niño. El grito de dolor se ve bruscamente interrumpido cuando Okita le propina una sonora cachetada a Yuri. Alguien tiene que venir a ayudarnos, por favor!

Ahora Okita se echa por completo encima de Yuri, entre sus muslos, sujetando una de sus muñecas con su mano, mientras que con la otra agarra con brusquedad los cabellos rojos del niño para que coloque su cabeza de lado. Yuri ya no dice nada, y tampoco puede moverse. Okita en cambio, le dice cosas obscenas al oído mientras lame sin vergüenza su delgado cuello, su mejilla y sus labios firmemente cerrados….no! tengo que hacer algo! Corro hacia ellos pero mi atacante aprovecha un descuido mío para desarmarme por completo antes de lanzarme con un golpe, que bloqueo, al suelo….

Mi atacante intenta aprisionarme contra el suelo, al igual que el viejo ha hecho con Yuri, pero yo no soy tan pequeño y, con mucho esfuerzo, se lo impido. Él, molesto, empieza una serie de golpes que, aunque dolorosos, consigo bloquear en su mayoría…escucho a Yuri gemir de dolor pero acaba pronto….al parecer Okita le ha mordido el cuello para conseguir que abriera la boca sin embargo Yuri se aguanta….Kami, por favor, que alguien venga pronto! El hombre encima de mí aprovecha esa distracción mía para golpearme en la cabeza y veo estrellas….casi mecánicamente busco golpearle aunque sé que mis golpes carecen de fuerza pues aún estoy aturdido….

Escucho gritar de dolor a Okita y esto hace que me recupere rápidamente. Yuri ha logrado zafarse de su agarre y viene hacia mí. El viejo tiene clavada en la espalda la espada de Yuri, aquella que le regaló Jinpachi….se pone de pie, botando sangre por la boca, e intenta sacarse la espada. Le digo a Yuri que me patee uno de mis kunais y eso hace. Clavo la punta filosa del kunai en el cuello de mi atacante y corro hasta donde está Kamanosuke….se ve mal así que le cojo de un brazo y le insto a salir de aquí cuando un tercer individuo aparece. Me pongo delante de Yuri para protegerle. Ahora los 3 hombres nos tienen rodeados. Okita ha logrado sacarse la espada y se acerca con los ojos desencajados de furia….

De un momento a otro, el recién llegado cae muerto, cortado en dos. Rokuro le ha cortado con su látigo….gracias Kami! Nos pide que nos alejemos, y luego va por el hombre que me tenía prisionero antes. Jinpachi también aparece en ese momento y se lanza sobre Okita. Yo cojo a Kamanosuke y le guío hasta detrás de un árbol desde donde podemos ver lo que ocurre, aunque a una distancia segura. Yuri está temblando así que le cubro con mi abrigo….sé que no sólo es de frío pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él, su vista no se separa de la batalla delante nuestro.

A los pocos minutos, el hombre que me atacó muere bajo la espada triangular de Rokuro, mientras que Okita perece degollado y electrocutado en las manos de Jinpachi….por fin ha terminado. Yuri y yo salimos a recibir a nuestros compañeros. Rokuro nos inspecciona buscando lesiones y mira preocupado a Jinpachi luego de revisar a Yuri quien me devuelve mi saco. El pirata se acerca, se agacha, y le pregunta al niño lo que ha pasado, señalando la horrible marca de dientes que tiene en el cuello. En un acto que nos sorprende a todos, Kamanosuke enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pirata, quien dubitativamente devuelve el abrazo.

"Te cuento pero vámonos de aquí pronto." Jinpachi soba la espalda y brazos de Yuri para tranquilizarle pero también para darle calor, pues menciona lo frío que está. Rokuro le alcanza el abrigo blanco de Yuri y Jinpachi ayuda al niño a ponérselo. Rokuro debe haber pasado primero por el cuarto, buscándonos, trayendo el abrigo que dejamos olvidado. Debe haberse preocupado mucho al no hallarnos ahí….

"No puedo ir con ustedes en este momento. Debo ir a ayudar a los demás y traer a los que faltan. Ustedes van a ir con Rokuro ahora y yo les doy el alcance luego. Ve Kamanosuke, para que te cure las heridas. Estarán a salvo con él." Jinpachi mira en dirección de Rokuro y el asiente con la cabeza, señalando el morral que ha recogido del suelo, aquel que tiró Kamanosuke, donde se encuentran los vendajes y demás cosas de utilidad.

"Lo prometes? No te vas a demorar?" dice bajito Yuri, cogiendo la solapa del abrigo del pirata en su puño. Jinpachi se inclina y le besa cariñosamente en la frente, como mis padres solían hacer cuando era pequeño, todas las noches antes de dormir.

"Claro que sí. A dónde más iría?" dice sonriendo el pirata, poniéndose de pie, con su mano sobre la cabeza de Yuri. Rokuro me coge de la mano y con su otra mano coge a Yuri. Jinpachi limpia la espada de Kamanosuke y se la devuelve, felicitándolo por cómo se enfrentó al viejo Okita. Unas palabras de despedida más y nos ponemos en camino. Nos adentramos en el bosque. Yuri se queda mirando hacia atrás, hasta que Jinpachi ha desaparecido de su vista….espero que todo vaya bien y dentro de poco estemos todos reunidos y seguros.

**Saizou's POV**

Ana y yo estamos patrullando la zona cercana al castillo luego de que ella volviera de chequear a Izanami y los niños. Me siento más seguro ahora que están regresando al castillo y no jugueteando por ahí. En eso escuchamos una explosión a lo lejos y subimos a la copa de los árboles a investigar. Otra explosión resuena en el ambiente y humo se eleva por encima de los árboles, en la parte profunda del bosque. Nos adentramos un poco más para averiguar que es lo que ocurre. Con cada paso que damos las explosiones se oyen más estruendosas y gritos de guerra inundan el ambiente. Uno de nuestros guerreros corre hacia nosotros y nos informa que estamos siendo atacados por fuerzas de Leyesu.

Ana le da instrucciones al guerrero de reunir a los demás para detener el avance del enemigo. De inmediato, emprendemos el camino de regreso al castillo. Cada minuto es valioso. No entendemos cómo es posible que hayan llegado tan cerca de Ueda sin que hayamos recibido siquiera una advertencia de nuestros espías, pero eso ya no es lo más importante ahora. La guerra ha llegado a estas tierras y debemos evitar que el enemigo nos invada….no quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán si les dejamos llegar al pueblo y al castillo. El saqueo va a ser inevitable pero al menos debemos poner a buen resguardo a los niños y mujeres…..antes de todo tengo que asegurarme que Izanami y los chicos se vayan con Jinpachi y Rokuro como habíamos acordado….este ataque sorpresa nos ha caído en el peor momento, agruparse va a ser difícil.

Para nuestra sorpresa encontramos resistencia cuando llegamos a las inmediaciones del catillo. Qué demonios! Cómo han llegado aquí tan pronto!? Ana les congela en su sitio y yo les rebano con mi espada. Ana me dice que va a ir por Yukimura mientras que yo me encargo de Izanami y los demás. Acordamos reagruparnos luego en los aposentos de Yukimura una vez que ellos hayan escapado. Ana y yo nos despedimos antes de tomar direcciones opuestas.

Más enemigos aparecen y demoran mi avance. Uno a uno mueren bajo mi espada pero siguen llegando más. Parte del castillo está en llamas. Llamo a gritos el nombre de Izanami, Sasuke, Rokuro, esperando que al menos uno me diga que están bien. Los sirvientes huyen desesperados y aquellos a los que rescato me dicen que no han visto a ninguno de mis amigos. Dónde están?! Estarán bien? Habrán escapado? Necesito respuestas ahora!

En un descuido mío, uno de los guerreros enemigos me hiere en el brazo mientras que otro me hace trastabillar. De pronto escucho el rugir de Verónica que se lanza sobre el hombre, clavando sus filosos dientes en su cuello, mientras que el otro sujeto cae muerto a manos de Jinpachi. Jinpachi! Por fin alguien! No tengo que formular siquiera la pregunta completa para que él responda mis inquietudes.

"Rokuro ya dejó el castillo junto con Sasuke y Kamanosuke. Estarán esperando en el punto acordado. No he podido hallar aún a Izanami, Benmaru y Seikai. Ya busqué por todo el castillo y no están ahí." Gracias Kami. Al menos no quedaron atrapados en el incendio. Jinpachi y yo nos dirigimos a las caballerizas para ver si se han refugiado ahí. A mitad de camino escuchamos el grito de Izanami pidiendo auxilio.

"Ve. Yo te alcanzo en un momento. Me encargo de estos tipos y voy para allá." Efectivamente, más enemigos nos rodean. Tengo que rescatarles mientras Jinpachi mantiene a raya a los invasores. No hay tiempo!

Cuando ya estoy a punto de llegar hasta donde ellos se encuentran, una bala atraviesa el pecho de Benmaru, seguida de 2 más antes de que el cuerpo del niño toque el suelo. Todo parece transcurrir muy lentamente. Izanami se levanta y grita el nombre de Benmaru entre lágrimas. Intento ir hasta ella pero un enemigo especialmente fuerte no me deja….me sonríe burlonamente, como si supiera algo que yo no…..Seikai se levanta de donde estaba atrincherado y dispara con todo hasta matar al asesino de Benmaru. De la nada, un hombre con dos espadas aparece y ataca a Seikai…el niño intenta apuntarle pero antes de que pueda disparar, el hombre le corta el cuello y el abdomen, partiendo además su arma…

"Seikai!" escucho gritar a Izanami quien sale corriendo para auxiliar a su hermano….le pido que escape, que se vaya pues no hay nada que se pueda hacer por Seikai pero ella no hace caso….de un empujón, me despego de mi atacante y avanzo en dirección de Izanami…..algo surca velozmente el aire y, sin que mi mente lo pueda registrar en un inicio, una flecha muy grande atraviesa el pecho de Izanami….mi mente se queda en blanco…..esto no puede estar pasando….ella tiene el poder de una diosa, no es eso lo que buscaban!? No les sirve de nada muerta, entonces por-dos flechas más le atinan a Izanami y ella cae al suelo….el collar que le regalé semanas atrás se rompe en pedazos….sus ojos me miran antes de cerrarse finalmente….

"Saizou, reacciona! Hay que escapar AHORA!" No sé cuánto tiempo he estado ahí arrodillado en el suelo, mirando el cuerpo inerte de Izanami y los niños, pero el grito de Jinpachi muy cerca de mi oído me saca de mi estupor. Otra vez puedo oír los gritos de guerra, las espadas chocando, las explosiones…..Jinpachi ha matado al hombre que me atacaba antes…..el pirata está mal herido….los guerreros que han aparecido ahora son más fuertes…..esta batalla está perdida….ellos están muertos, para qué continuar entonces?...

"Si quieres ir con Sanada, es tu decisión. Tal vez Izanami esté muerta pero Rokuro, Sasuke y Kamanosuke no. Necesitan nuestra ayuda para escapar de este infierno. Tienes que decidir lo que vas a hacer ahora, Saizou." Jinpachi tiene razón, aunque mi intención era pelear hasta el final por Sanada, morir aquí…, luchar por algo que ya está perdido, no serviría de nada. Todavía hay gente que me necesita y a quien debo proteger. Le digo a Jinpachi que nos pongamos en marcha. Miro por última vez a Izanami y me despido silenciosamente de ella.

No avanzamos mucho cuando varios enemigos nos rodean. Todo pasa tan rápido….un enemigo nos separa….otro le salta encima a Jinpachi, cogiéndole desprevenido, y cuando va a asestarle un golpe mortal, Verónica se interpone entre ellos, recibiendo el ataque en su lugar, cayendo muerta en el sitio….Jinpachi, en un arranque de cólera, acaba con dos enemigos a la vez usando su rayo, despejando el camino.

No hemos avanzado siquiera unos metros cuando un guerrero salta del techo y le cae encima a Jinpachi, hiriéndole en el hombro. Quiero ir a ayudarle pero otro enemigo me detiene. Este mierda es muy fuerte y testarudo! Jinpachi reacciona rápido y coge de la cabeza al hombre, friéndole el cerebro….se le ve cansado….tiene varias heridas….tengo que llegar pronto a él así que lucho lo más fuerte que puedo para deshacerme de mi atacante….alguien aparece detrás del pirata y le clava una lanza en la pierna…..Jinpachi elimina a su agresor pero cae arrodillado en el suelo….finalmente mato a mi atacante y voy hacia el pirata….la distancia parece tan grande…..antes de que pueda llegar hasta él, otra lanza le atraviesa pero esta vez en el pecho….grito su nombre y él voltea a verme, con sangre en la boca y una mano cogiendo la lanza que le atraviesa, rompiendo la punta…

"No se te ocurra venir! Vete de una vez!" grita Jinpachi y me hace frenar en seco…se quita la lanza de la pierna y se la clava a un enemigo que intenta matarle. "Dije que te vayas!" no es tanto la orden sino lo que veo en sus ojos lo que me hace obedecerle…sabe que va a morir…va a ayudarme a escapar con su último aliento….me doy media vuelta y corro con todas mis fuerzas….hecho un vistazo hacia atrás y veo como dos enemigos más le saltan encima….no hay nada que pueda hacer…..

Antes de dejar el castillo, veo de lejos a los soldados entrar a los aposentos de Yukimura. Escucho disparos y los gritos de Kakei y Ana….ellos son dos contra decenas….veo sus siluetas a través de las paredes iluminadas del cuarto, caer al suelo….el siguiente es el viejo…corro más rápido que antes, casi quedando sin aliento, a la seguridad de la montaña donde esperan mis amigos…..me detengo cerca de la cueva donde sé que me están esperando…me seco las lágrimas que sin darme cuenta he derramado durante el camino y me aproximo lentamente….

"Quién anda ahí?" dice en voz amenazadora Rokuro, apuntándome con sus espadas. Sus ojos violetas brillan con una intensidad que pocas veces demuestra. Al darse cuenta que soy yo, me hace entrar rápido a la cueva. Yuri y Sasuke están ahí, al fondo; cuando salen a recibirme noto que están vendados…al parecer ellos tampoco salieron ilesos de todo esto….luego de examinar mis heridas, Rokuro me pide que me siente para curarme….es entonces que Yuri habla…

"Y Jinpachi? Por qué no vino contigo? Dónde está?" sus ojos verdes me miran expectantes y mi pecho se comprime. Sasuke me pregunta por Izanami y los otros niños, y la garganta se me cierra….miro a Rokuro y debe haber algo en mi mirada que le dice lo que ha ocurrido pues sus ojos se abren bastante…

"Nadie—nadie más va a venir….lo siento." Mi voz suena rasposa, como si hubiera gritado por horas….ellos me miran confundidos….Sasuke es el primero en darse cuenta del significado de mis palabras y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas….Kamanosuke frunce el ceño…..

"Eso no es verdad! Jinpachi prometió que iba a venir! Vamos por él entonces!" dice Yuri molesto….no sé como explicarle….quisiera poder decir las palabras correctas, pero acaso hay palabras correctas para algo como esto?…..seguro Jinpachi sabría como calmarle…..pero él no va a venir…

"Eran muchos y..muy fuertes…le tenían rodeado…intenté ayudarle pero—"

"Entonces nos necesita! Está en problemas! Debemos ir para allá!" grita Kamanosuke apretando los puños. Sasuke llama su nombre, sollozando, pero el niño no le escucha. Cuando intenta salir de la cueva, Rokuro le coge del brazo…yo no puedo moverme de mi sitio y me siento más inútil que nunca al no poder reaccionar siquiera para hacer eso mismo, estando yo más cerca….Rokuro le explica tristemente que Jinpachi y todos los demás están muertos y que por eso ya no van a venir (no con esas palabras pero el mensaje es claro)….recién entonces veo reconocimiento en los ojos de Yuri y pronto sus ojos se humedecen….de un tirón, se libera del agarre de Rokuro y se va corriendo hasta el fondo de la cueva….está oscuro –ya es de noche también- y aunque no le podemos ver, escuchamos su llanto muy claramente….

Rokuro termina de curar mis heridas….le digo que voy a hacer guardia en la entrada de la cueva y él sólo asiente con la cabeza. Desde aquí aún puedo escuchar a Yuri llorar pero al menos ya no puedo ver las lágrimas que cubren el rostro de Sasuke….Rokuro se ha quedado con él….es lo mejor….yo no sabría que decirle o qué hacer para tranquilizarle…..el llanto de Yuri me parte el corazón…no sé cuanto tiempo pasa pero luego de bastante rato sus llantos se vuelven sollozos y después sólo hay silencio….debe haberse quedado dormido…ya es bastante tarde…..no quiero pensar en nada, no quiero sentir nada, sólo por unas horas…..cuando salga el sol habrá que idear un nuevo plan….tendremos que emprender la huída….

* * *

_El segundo capítulo de esta semana como prometí. No sé qué reacciones pueda sacar este capítulo pues la muerte de personajes principales siempre genera fuertes emociones. Sin embargo todos sus comentarios y PM son bienvenidos :) _

_Si mejorarán las cosas para los chicos que quedan? Me pregunta una amiga…..mmmm, quién sabe. Pienso darle un final bonito (aunque ahora parezca imposible) o por lo menos eso deseo. Hasta la próxima semana._

_PD: Me alegra mucho Anita que te haya gustado tanto el fic :D y que lo releas seguido. Me hace feliz! Ojalá no te caiga mal este capítulo. Tampoco a ti Maia. Saludos!_


	43. Arch III: Escaping Chapter 1: Carry on

_El inicio de un nuevo arco. Creo que el nombre lo dice todo. Tienen que escapar a como de lugar._

_Veo que varios se han mostrado tristes por la muerte de Jinpachi. Espero que eso no les desanime de leer lo que viene. Varias sorpresas….malas y buenas por igual._

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

Llevamos caminando sin descanso casi medio día. Queremos alejarnos lo más posible del ejército de Leyesu. Durante la noche estuvieron mandando guardias a atrapar (vivos o muertos) a los guerreros y ciudadanos de Ueda que huyeron a refugiarse luego de perdida la batalla. Por suerte, no descubrieron nuestro escondite….La noche de ayer fue la más larga de mi vida. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera pude despedirme apropiadamente de Sanada….pensar en eso aún oprime mi pecho…..lo peor de todo vino después, cuando llegó Saizou con noticias aún más trágicas….nadie más se había salvado….nada estaba saliendo como lo pensamos…..tuve que guardarme el deseo de llorar ahí mismo por el bien del grupo.

Saizou se veía muy abatido, sus ojos me decían que tanto física como mentalmente estaba exhausto….sólo me puedo imaginar por lo que debe haber pasado allá….dejé que se fuera a hacer guardia mientras yo me encargaba de calmar a los niños. Cogí a Sasuke en un abrazo y, con palabras suaves, conseguí que se calmara un poco antes de arroparlo para dormir. La noche era muy fría y casi no habíamos traído nada para acampar fuera por el apuro. Por Yuri no pude hacer mucho, estaba inconsolable. Lloraba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, para que no le viera…por más que intenté calmarle no lo conseguí. Finalmente se fue quedando dormido y le cubrí con una cobija….aunque durmió de corrido toda la noche sé que no fue en completa paz….

Dejamos la cueva muy temprano en la mañana. Sin Jinpachi y con el ejército enemigo apostado en el pueblo y los alrededores iba a ser imposible llegar al puerto y abordar el barco pirata, así que Saizou y yo ideamos otro plan. Nos dirigiríamos al este; los últimos reportes que tuvimos indicaban que los pueblos de esa zona aún no habían sido atacados, pero el camino iba a ser largo y peligroso, y además estábamos escasamente equipados para hacer ese recorrido bajo este frío invernal. Afortunadamente hasta el momento no hemos tenido contratiempos.

Viajamos en completo silencio. Sólo Saizou y yo intercambiamos unas palabras de cuando en cuando. Me preocupa Sasuke….está tan silencioso como la primera vez que le vi, hace tantos años atrás, cuando le recogimos de las calles…..después de anoche no ha vuelto a decir nada más…..A medida que pasan las horas me doy cuenta que Kamanosuke va caminando más lento. Saizou también se ha percatado de eso pero no dice nada, más bien disminuye el paso sin ser obvio al respecto. Cuando notamos que a Yuri ya le cuesta mucho caminar, Saizou dice en voz alta que nos detendremos a descansar antes de llamarme a un lado.

"Algo le pasa a Kamanosuke, podrías ver de qué se trata? No quiero parecer insensible pero vamos muy lento y-uh, sólo asegúrate de que no sea nada grave." Saizou aún se ve alicaído y muy cansado. No me ha dado detalles de lo que pasó y no pienso forzarlo a hacerlo tampoco, sería cruel. Le digo que me haré cargo y él se marcha a vigilar la zona. Sasuke saca las provisiones que tenemos para repartirlas pero Kamanosuke no acepta su porción. El pequeño ninja me mira cuando me le acerco y le indico que empiece a comer solo, dándole a entender que quiero hablar con Yuri a solas. De boca de Sasuke principalmente, sé lo que ocurrió durante el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con Okita y su secuaz. Yuri aportó con algunos detalles pero estaba más preocupado viendo en dirección de la entrada de la cueva esperando por el regreso de Jinpachi. Curé las heridas que pude ver pero algo más debe haberle hecho para que tenga tal dificultad para caminar.

"Kamanosuke, dime donde te duele. Haz estado caminando cada vez más lento y es obvio que algo te está molestando. Si no me dices, no te puedo ayudar." Yuri está sentado, con las piernas plegadas, pegadas a su pecho, apoyando sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza sobre las rodillas. Vuelvo a llamar su nombre, pasando mis dedos por entre los cabellos rojos que caen por su espalda para llamar su atención y él entierra la cara entre sus brazos. Le vuelvo a insistir que me deje ayudarlo pues tenemos que partir pronto.

"Entonces váyanse sin mí. Yo…no puedo ponerme de pie…" dice en voz muy bajita, sin mirarme a la cara aún. Cómo cree que vamos a hacer tal cosa?! Su voz suena tan triste que ni siquiera puedo mostrarme ofendido por sus palabras…también es la primera vez que le escucho hablar desde anoche…Calmadamente, le digo que eso no va a pasar, que de ser necesario le llevaré cargado pero que no pienso dejarle solo en medio del bosque. Él no responde nada. Siento que Sasuke se acerca y se para a mi lado.

"Es algo que te hizo Okita, no? Yo estuve ahí, te escuché gritar. Pu-puedes decirnos que pasó? Por favor" Sasuke se le acerca un poco más pero no le toca. Estoy aliviado de que Sasuke haya terminado con su impuesto silencio….tal vez sea muy pronto y demasiado pedir pero necesito que las cosas vuelvan a ser más o menos como antes….aunque suene imposible. Al poco rato, Yuri levanta su cabeza y se le queda mirando fijo. Recién entonces se sienta un poco más erguido para que podamos verle bien y decide hablar.

"El viejo me saltó encima. Yo le pateaba para evitar que se eche sobre mí. Él trataba de abrirme las piernas pero yo me resistía. Le pateé en el abdomen y eso le molestó. Me cogió de las rodillas y me separó las piernas hacia los lados de un solo empujón. No sé si escuché o sentí algo romperse aquí" dice señalando la parte interna de su muslo derecho, muy cerca de su pelvis. "que me hizo gritar. Durante el resto de la pelea no sentí más dolor ahí, ni anoche….recién ahora que nos pusimos a caminar se puso peor….y ya no puedo levantarme." Le pido que me deje tocarle ahí para ver de qué se trata. Yuri me permite examinarle y apenas presiono un poco se queja de dolor.

Le explico que se trata de un tendón inflamado o tal vez roto. Lamentablemente lo más indicado para tratar esa lesión es el reposo pero dada la situación en la que nos encontramos no va a ser posible….

"Yo te llevo cargado, Kamanosuke. Sin objeciones, ok?" dice Saizou, bajando de un salto desde las ramas de un árbol. Debe haber escuchado todo. Yuri desvía la mirada pero asiente con la cabeza. Le digo a Saizou que tomaremos turnos llevándole y él acepta. Como no puede abrir las piernas debido a su lesión, no podemos cargarle en la espalda, así que Saizou le levanta en brazos y continuamos con nuestro camino.

Caminamos hasta que oscurece. Durante todo el trayecto, Sasuke, Saizou y yo hemos intercambiado palabras para hacer la situación más llevadera, pero por más que lo hemos intentado, Yuri ha permanecido callado todo el tiempo. Incluso ahora, que nos hemos refugiado en una cueva para pasar la noche continúa en silencio. Al menos esta vez ha aceptado algo de comer. No sé como llegar a él. Les he dicho a Saizou y Sasuke que no se preocupen, que es normal, que poco a poco volverá a ser el de antes, que no le fuercen pero no lo sé….aunque todos extrañamos a nuestros compañeros, y aún nos sigue doliendo su trágica muerte, Kamanosuke está devastado….pensé que yo me sentiría así con la muerte de Sanada pero…..aunque me duele mucho…..yo escogí este camino, les escogí a ellos y están aquí conmigo….no puedo fallarles…."Te necesitan, Rokuro, y tú a ellos. Me alegra que así sea, no estarás solo cuando yo no esté. Quiero que tengas una vida larga y feliz aunque no sea a mi lado…" fue una de las últimas cosas que Sanada me dijo antes de que pasara todo esto….

"Kamanosuke." Él está sentado, apoyado en la pared, abrazando sus rodillas. Voltea a verme brevemente antes de continuar mirando a la pared. Sasuke y Saizou han salido a poner unas trampas alrededor de la cueva en caso de intrusos así que estamos solos. Cuando estoy por decirle algo más, Yuri habla sin que se lo pida.

"Sé que quieres que hable y actúe como normalmente lo hago pero no puedo…no tengo las ganas. Tengo un nudo en el estómago que no me deja comer tampoco. No se suponía que sucediera esto. Él debía haber vuelto para irnos todos lejos de aquí, en su barco…..se suponía que volvería por mí…." Su voz se quiebra un poco y sus ojos se humedecen pero no llora. También es muy cuidadoso de no mencionar el nombre de Jinpachi aunque es obvio que se refiere a él….ellos se volvieron muy unidos a lo largo de estos meses y en especial estas últimas semanas….no es de sorprender que le extrañe pero no es bueno para él seguir de esta manera…

"Nadie te pide que vuelvas a ser el de antes, es muy pronto. Nosotros también aún seguimos de duelo pero sería mejor que te abras con nosotros como ahora en lugar de aislarte. Claro que, aún si no lo haces, no te vamos a dejar atrás Kamanosuke…vamos a estar bien" Yuri voltea a verme y me mira de frente. Nunca antes podría haber imaginado verle tan triste….

"Eso mismo dijo él! No puedes prometerme eso. Les escuché decir a ti y Saizou que los soldados nos persiguen y están cerca. Por mi culpa nos van a alcanzar….nos van a matar igual que al resto….tal vez sea mejor…" no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! Aunque es una posibilidad, no quiero escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

"No digas eso Kamanosuke! Jinpachi no querría oírte hablar así. Él y los demás lucharon para darnos una chance de escapar. Las cosas no lucirán bien pero no puedes pensar de esa manera. Entiendes?" Él se ve avergonzado y asiente tímidamente con la cabeza….creo que le he hecho sentir peor de alguna manera….qué hago?

"Es verdad que los soldados nos buscan pero Saizou ha hecho un buen trabajo despistándolos. Nada les va a pasar a ustedes. Saizou y yo les vamos a proteger a como de lugar. Si nos llegara a suceder algo, Sasuke y tú deben seguir juntos pero tal vez no lleguemos a eso….eso sí, te puedo prometer que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo." Le traigo hacia mí, colocando su cabecita contra mi pecho, mientras sobo con mi mano su espalda….eso parece relajarle.

"está bien, acepto eso, pero…. Aún no sé cómo dejar de estar triste….nunca me he sentido así y no puedo detenerlo…." No puedo creer que nunca se haya sentido triste pues, sabiendo algo de cómo fue su vida, la pasó muy mal…..debe ser que nunca le ha importado nadie antes?...le aseguro que con el tiempo dolerá menos y la tristeza se irá apagando….sigo diciéndole palabras de alivio cuando Saiszou y Sasuke entran a la cueva.

Saizou pregunta si ha sucedido algo y respondo que no, que todo está bien. Como la noche es fría, nos acostamos los cuatro juntos, cubriéndonos con la única cobija que logramos traer con nosotros…..por favor Kami, que todo salga bien….

**Saizou's POV**

Creo que no llevamos más de 5 horas dormidos cuando un fuerte chirrido nos despierta. A pesar de la oscuridad de la cueva, puedo ver los ojos frenéticos de Rokuro preguntándome sin palabras qué ocurre. Le hago señas para indicarle que se quede con los niños en la cueva mientras salgo a investigar.

Por suerte, las sombras y la penumbra ocultan mi presencia y puedo moverme libremente buscando la fuente de ese sonido. A medida que me alejo de la cueva –aunque no tanto como deseaba- escucho vozarrones y carcajadas, relinchos y chasquidos de espadas. Un grupo de soldados ha decidido acampar muy cerca de donde estamos –por lo menos demasiado cerca como para sentirme tranquilo- alrededor de una fogata. Me escondo detrás de un arbusto para escucharles hablar. Necesito saber qué es lo que quieren. Luego de escucharles decir bromas y tonterías por un rato, uno que parece el líder se dirige al resto.

"Muy bien, continuaremos la búsqueda a media mañana. Un grupo bajará al pueblo por provisiones e información. Yukito estará a cargo. Ya sabes, tomen lo que quieran. Todo nos pertenece." Los hombres ríen y se felicitan por el gran logro de asaltar a los habitantes de un pueblo derrotado, una ciudad vecina a Ueda. Bastardos!

"El resto iremos a peinar la montaña. Esos chicos no deben haber ido muy lejos. Ya saben, sólo necesitamos con vida al lacayo de Yukimura. Tiene información importante. Nadie cometa la bestialidad de matarle o sus cabezas adornarán el nuevo castillo de nuestro general." Está claro que se refieren a Rokuro y la información que guarda consigo. No sé que tan valiosa sea pero no dejaré que le lleven. Uno de los hombres pregunta sobre el destino de los demás *mocosos* -Yuri, Sasuke y yo, presumo- y el líder ríe por lo bajo.

"Esos no importan. El otro jovencito tiene una espada muy rara y yo la quiero. Así que él es mío!" cojudo! Si cree que matarme va a ser tan fácil está muy equivocado, pues ésta espada me la tendrán que quitar sobre mi cadáver! "En cuanto a los críos, mátenlos. O atrápenlos mejor, los podemos vender como esclavos, sacar algún dinero extra. La cosa es que hay que desaparecerlos, pero les podemos utilizar antes de eso, desechándoles cuando ya no nos sean útiles" Hijos de puta! No dejaré que les pongan un dedo encima. Cuando comienzan a discutir sobre el futuro de los niños, aprovecho para irme de ahí….no puedo seguir escuchando.

De regreso en la cueva me encuentro con que Rokuro y los niños ya están listos para partir. Aún está oscuro y hace mucho frío pero lo mejor es alejarnos lo más que podamos de estos hombres mientras no nos estén buscando. Levanto a Yuri en brazos, Rokuro coge a Sasuke y nos ponemos en marcha.

Cuando el sol aparece en el horizonte, ya estamos muy lejos de esos sujetos. Como iban a bajar al pueblo, no podemos ir allí así que seguimos caminando sin parar con la esperanza de llegar al siguiente pueblo antes de que anochezca. La verdad, no estamos debidamente equipados para acampar al aire libre. Si no encontramos pronto la manera de pasar las noches en lugares más adecuados, los niños se pueden enfermar. Tampoco hay mucho que comer pues el bosque está en ese letargo que entra durante el invierno. Recién al medio día nos detenemos a almorzar y descansar cerca de un manantial. Es entonces que decido hablar con Rokuro a solas, sobre lo que les escuché decir a esos soldados.

"Ya veo. Es mandatorio que hagamos una parada rápida en el siguiente pueblo para comprar provisiones pues vamos a estar huyendo bastante tiempo. Noboyuki debe haberle dicho a Leyesu de mis habilidades y por ello me quieren vivo. En caso llegasen a acorralarnos, ustedes tendrán que seguir sin mí. Lo único que tenemos para negociar es información así que la cambiaremos por las vidas de ustedes tres. Sin objeciones Saizou." Ya sabía que diría eso y, aunque no me gusta, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Lo único que me consuela es que la vida de Rokuro no correrá peligro….espero que no lleguemos a ese punto, claro.

A duras penas, llegamos ya de noche al otro pueblo. Como no hay dónde hospedarse y la gente está con miedo, encerrada en sus casas, caminamos en círculos por una hora buscando un lugar donde alojarnos, intentando no llamar la atención. Los niños están temblando, mis piernas se mueven de pura voluntad. Finalmente, Rokuro habla con un granjero que nos deja pasar la noche en su establo (me molesta que lo que le convenció fuese el dinero y no el hecho de que los niños estaban helándose pero no puedo quejarme). Rokuro y yo amontonamos bastante heno como formando un nido y nos acurrucamos los 4 ahí. El olor es desagradable –por los caballos- pero por fin entramos en calor. Sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormido….sueño con Izanami, con tiempos mejores y eso me deja dormir hasta la mañana siguiente…

**Sasuke's POV**

Es la primera noche después de dejar Ueda que duermo bien. Será el cansancio o el hecho de por fin dormir en un lugar que no sea una fría cueva lo que consiguió que tuviera una noche apacible. Es difícil concentrarse en lo que se ha perdido cuando se está huyendo…..si tan sólo me detengo a pensar en eso por un momento no podré continuar….como pasa con Kamanosuke….así que no lo hago, aún no…..

Rokuro se queda con Kamanosuke en el establo mientras Saizou y yo vamos de compras al mercado. Algo que tantas veces hemos hecho ya nos tiene bastante nerviosos. Saizou nos dijo que un grupo de soldados nos está buscando. No lo mencionó pero sé que no nos piensan capturar con vida. Chicos o no, representamos una amenaza, pues en el futuro podríamos volver por venganza….y están en lo cierto…..yo lo haré, a su debido tiempo…..

La gente compra hablando bajito, con miedo, rápido, como esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento y tienen razones para ello. Tenemos el dinero que Yuri sacó de debajo del suelo de su cuarto antes de marcharnos. Es una cantidad regular pero no nos durará para siempre. El avaro del granjero se llevó una buena parte también….hay poca gente buena, en cambio los animales….no, no puedo pensar en ellos ahora….Compramos comida, algunas mantas (aunque llevamos puestas las ropas de invierno que confeccionamos con Rokuro, las noches son demasiado frías) y explosivos….no seremos tan buenos como Benmaru pero Saizou y yo podemos hacer buenas bombas….no quiero pensar en el niño, no ahora…

Veo un pin de cabello y le pido a Saizou que lo llevemos para Yuri. Cuando nos atacó Okita, Kamanosuke perdió su pin en el enfrentamiento. No dice nada pero le molesta estar con los cabellos sueltos pues no le deja pelear bien….espero que le guste el pin y se alegre un poco….no puedo hacer nada por traer a Jinpachi de vuelta pero….Yuri duerme abrazado a su espada, ésa que le regaló el pirata, y anoche le pesqué despierto, mirando al vacío….creo que no está durmiendo…..y casi no habla….me preocupa…

De regreso al establo, escuchamos a la gente detrás nuestro correr despavorida. Un grupo de soldados de Leyesu –por la cara que pone Saizou deduzco que se trata de los mismos que intentamos perder- entra atropellando a la gente a su paso. Saizou me coge del brazo y me jala hacia un callejón. Rodeamos las casas y, evitando a la multitud, nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia donde se encuentran nuestros compañeros. Mi corazón late con fuerza…..por favor Kami, no dejes que nada malo ocurra, no puedo soportarlo, no ahora….

En unos cuantos minutos que parecen horas, estamos de regreso en el establo. Rokuro y Kamanosuke están esperando fuera, a plena vista. Saizou se molesta por ello pero Rokuro explica que el granjero les ha echado de su propiedad pues ya no estábamos dispuestos a pagar otro día….hay gente malvada. Saizou levanta a Kamanosuke, Rokuro coge las cosas que hemos comprado y abandonamos a toda prisa el pueblo.

Caminamos por horas, sin descanso hasta que encontramos una cueva mediana donde guarecernos pues ha comenzado a llover….es ya media tarde. Rokuro prepara algo rico de comer y algo caliente de tomar….es la mejor comida que hemos tenido desde que dejamos Ueda…..inclusive Kamanosuke se termina toda su porción. Mientras Saizou habla con Rokuro sobre nuestro próximo destino (compramos un mapa en el pueblo, eso puede facilitar las cosas), yo me acerco a Yuri para entregarle lo que compré para él.

"No sé si es de los que te gustan pero me pareció bonito….para tu cabello." Kamanosuke me mira sorprendido, como la vez que me vio cuando fui a pedirle que me devolviera a Amaheru y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia….no puedo pensar en ella, no ahora…esa vez tartamudeé (lo confieso, aún creía que era una chica, o por lo menos no estaba seguro. Inclusive, como chico su comportamiento es tan errático que solía ponerme nervioso) ahora es diferente. Como no dice nada ni acepta el regalo, no puedo evitar ponerme rojo (qué estará pensando de mí? Debo explicarme) "t-tu cabello…est-tá suelto…pensé que…..bueno, yo…" Supongo que aún me pone nervioso…

"Está bonito." Dice Yuri, tomando el pin de mis manos y colocándoselo en el cabello, en una cola. "Gracias, supongo…." Me dice con una pequeña sonrisa. Éxito! Quiero decirle algo más, para levantarle el ánimo pero un escalofrío en la espalda me hace voltear y veo a Saizou y Rokuro mirarme fijamente. Rokuro me sonríe sinceramente, contento por lo que acabo de hacer; Saizou por otra parte…se está divirtiendo a mis expensas….(que está insinuando con esos gestos que me hace!?) eso me hace poner más colorado….Yuri está observando su nuevo pin así que no se da cuenta de nada….afortunadamente.

Me molestaría con Saizou si no fuera porque es la primera vez que le veo sonreír desde que emprendimos la huída. Con Rokuro es igual…..mi vergüenza es un precio muy bajo para lo que he conseguido con ello….vamos a estar bien, tenemos que estarlo…..

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Anoche, luego de que nos fuéramos a acostar (luego de que Sasuke me diera un regalo….y se durmiera a mi lado) soñé con Jinpachi. Fue más que un sueño, parecía tan real…..él estaba en su versión adulta y yo como me veo ahora pero no me pareció extraño entonces….estábamos los dos sentados, pescando en la laguna (él me enseñó cómo, al igual que su padre le enseñó a él….dijo que más que peces necesitaba aprender a ser paciente…) hablando de cualquier cosa como de costumbre cuando de pronto él deja caer su caña y posa una de sus manos en mi espalda.

"Kamanosuke" su voz sonaba cansada, como si no hubiese dormido en días. "Regresa con Rokuro, ya se está haciendo tarde. Es peligroso." Ahí me doy cuenta que el sol que hace unos segundos brillaba en lo alto estaba desapareciendo entre las montañas. Le digo entonces que regresemos los dos juntos pero él niega con la cabeza.

"Yo te alcanzo luego. Voy a dormir aquí un rato. Vé de una vez." Me dice sonriendo, cerrando los ojos de a pocos. Yo le muevo con todas mis fuerzas, exigiéndole que venga conmigo y sus ojos vuelven a abrirse.

"Vas a estar bien. Confía en mí. Yo te alcanzo luego." Jinpachi me sonríe, me jala hacia él y deposita un leve beso en mi frente….como hizo la última vez que le vi antes de…..eso trajo de vuelta todos los recuerdos a mi mente….vi mi reflejo en el agua y me vi como el chico de 19 años que en verdad soy antes de despertar sudando frío…..no pude detener las lágrimas que brotaron de mis mejillas.

Sasuke estaba ahí a mi lado, despierto también, sin saber que decir. No me preguntó nada, tan sólo me alcanzó un pañuelo para secar mis lágrimas. Nadie más despertó a causa mía. Le conté a Sasuke sobre mi sueño y dijo que Jinpachi me está diciendo que debo continuar….será verdad? Suena a algo que él diría….aunque no creo en estas cosas….sueños y demás…pero fue bueno verle de nuevo.

Ya han pasado 5 días de ello, el frío es aún mayor pero ya puedo caminar por mi cuenta. No nos hemos vuelto a quedar en un pueblo pues nos están buscando pero no la estamos pasando tan mal. La comida escasea sin embargo Rokuro y Saizou se las ingenian para que siempre tengamos algo que comer….tal vez….tal vez sí vamos a estar bien después de todo…..Saizou dice que mientras más al este nos vayamos mejor, que tal vez consigamos a alguien por allá que nos saque de Japón….él nunca ha estado fuera pero dice que nos las arreglaremos….él me conversa más ahora…..no sé por qué lo hace pero me agrada…..

Ni siquiera pude decirle adiós. Le extraño mucho y todavía el pecho se me oprime cuando pienso en él sin embargo…..como siempre tiene razón….hay que seguir adelante….

* * *

_Bueno, aunque es deprimente, históricamente los Braves de Sanada se vuelven famosos por haber peleado y haber cumplido un importante rol en las batallas del castillo de Osaka. Yukimura pierde y es asesinado en la batalla de Tennoji-guchi. Cuando leí esto (apenas terminé de ver el anime) me puso muy triste….cada vez que trate esa parte de la historia (algo diferente de acuerdo a lo que esté ocurriendo en el fic como en este caso) en mis fics va a ser igual de triste, no se puede evitar. _

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	44. III: Chapter 2: Good-bye

_Alguien más nos abandona….;_;_

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

Este bosque está muerto! El frío está más fuerte que nunca y la nieve lo cubre todo, especialmente las montañas donde nos escondemos. La comida que compramos se ha terminado y ya no hallamos nada comestible en el bosque. Después de mucho debatirlo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es momento de bajar al pueblo. Hay guerreros de Leyesu apostados ahí pero no queda de otra. Estaba claro que no podríamos ir todos, llamaríamos mucho la atención, así que Rokuro es quien ha bajado a la aldea. No me gusta que vaya solo pero alguien tiene que quedarse con Sasuke y Kamanosuke, además, si llegaran a atraparle los soldados, tienen órdenes expresas de capturarle con vida….algo es algo….

Esta vez no hemos hallado una cueva para guarecernos así que nos hemos conformado con esperar por Rokuro bajo una mata bien espesa que ha crecido como un techo entre los árboles. Kamanosuke y Sasuke están sentados al lado mio conversando en voz baja, jugando con unas piedritas, cubiertos con las pocas cobijas que tenemos. Quiero ignorar el hecho de que a pesar de estar cubiertos, sus labios se ven algo azulinos, pero me no puedo así que les doy mi manta también. Mi ropa es gruesa y tengo buen aguante para los climas extremos –aunque sí siento frío- así que prefiero que ellos la usen, no quisiera que se enfermen.

Rokuro ya se ha marchado por casi media hora. Acordamos que esperaríamos por él aquí una hora. Pasado ese tiempo nos dirigiríamos hacia el siguiente punto que marcamos en el mapa: un antiguo depósito abandonado a unos kilómetros de aquí. Allí esperaríamos por él durante todo el día. Si no ha regresado para entonces, asumiríamos que ha sido capturado y seguiríamos nuestro camino….le recalqué cuanto me disgustaba este plan pero tuvo razón en decirme que era lo mejor. Rokuro sacrificaría su libertad por nuestras vidas…..ojalá no lleguemos a eso.

Desde la noche en que dejamos Ueda no he vuelto a pensar en lo que sucedió ahí, en nuestros compañeros, por lo menos no con detenimiento….para bien o para mal, mi mente ha estado ocupada en lo mejor que saber hacer: cuidar de otros. Con varios soldados tras nuestros pasos, hay pocos momentos para relajarse. Rokuro y yo estamos alertas en todo momento pues de nosotros depende la seguridad física de estos dos niños. Kamanosuke, aunque ya se ve mejor, estuvo muy deprimido, sin ánimos de continuar y sin poder caminar por lo que le hizo el viejo Okita. Siempre me he preocupado por el chico, antes por su comportamiento impulsivo; ahora por la tristeza que lo embarga….afortunadamente Rokuro y Sasuke están ahí para ocuparse de eso pues no sé como y tengo la impresión que sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Me siento responsable por la muerte de Jinpachi, o por lo menos de haberle dejado ahí. Me pidió que huyera, que vaya por los otros, me ayudó a escapar sabiendo que él ya no podría hacerlo. Le agradezco por mi vida y aunque era la decisión lógica (él estaba muy herido y completamente rodeado) a veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor que fuera al revés, que hubiese sido él quien se salvara y yo el que pereciera…..aunque me importan, no sé como manejar a estos dos niños. Sasuke se ve bien pero me da la impresión que está bloqueando todo lo ocurrido, evitando el tema a toda costa….si Rokuro no estuviese con nosotros no sabría qué hacer para calmarle cuando afloren todas esas emociones que está reprimiendo….Kamanosuke….él es un problema de cualquier forma, sólo Jinpachi lograba manejarle del todo…..ni modo…

Sin embargo de nada sirve ni tampoco hay tiempo para pensar de esa manera. Yo estoy aquí y es a mí a quien le corresponde hacerse cargo de las cosas de aquí en adelante. Izanami está muerta, fallé en protegerla como se lo había prometido, al igual que fallé en traer a Benmaru y Seikai con nosotros, por ello no puedo fallar ahora. Sasuke y Yuri dependen de mí ahora, al igual que Rokuro. No lo dice pero sé lo mucho que ha sacrificado –Sanada era su mundo- por perseguir algo nuevo: una familia. No sé si será patológico pero Rokuro gusta de cuidar de personas que en verdad necesitan de su ayuda, como Sanada (si lo que me contó el viejo sobre el día en que Rokuro le escogió como su amo es cierto, no cabe duda que es así). Hizo todo lo que pudo por su amo, para continuar necesitaba algo más y lo encontró en estos chicos. Sin Yukimura, los niños son su vida ahora….si algo llegara a pasarles…no quiero ni pensar lo que sería de él…

Sasuke y Yuri dejan de conversar abruptamente. Un ruido ha captado nuestra atención. Podría tratarse de Rokuro –espero que sea él- más nunca se sabe. Le indico con señas a Sasuke y Yuri que se queden quietos mientras voy a investigar. Cuando avanzo unos pasos en dirección de unos matorrales, unos disparos se oyen a la vez que balas surcan el aire muy cerca de mi cabeza. Esto me hace retroceder unos pasos. Empuño mi espada en posición e ataque.

"Les encontré! Vengan pronto!" grita un hombre con escopeta en mano, disparando nuevamente en mi dirección. Esta vez, bloqueo las balas con mi espada, corro hacia el soldado y, antes que pueda recargar su arma, le atravieso el abdomen. Cae muerto en segundos pero ya es muy tarde. La señal de alerta que ha dado ha atraído a muchos más hasta donde nos encontramos. Puedo oír sus gritos y pasos aproximándose a toda velocidad en nuestra dirección. Mierda! Regreso rápidamente hasta donde he dejado a los niños.

"Tenemos que irnos ya! Dejen todo y sólo corran! No se separen de mi!" Sasuke y Yuri dejan las cobijas y demás cosas en el suelo para salir corriendo a mi lado. Los soldados se oyen cada vez más cerca. Demonios! Por qué justo ahora?! Si nos atrapan no tenemos nada con qué negociar –como había planeado Rokuro- si cogen a los niños….no voy a permitírselos!

Con mi espada bloqueo algunas balas y flechas que lanzan en nuestra dirección pero no podemos seguir así por mucho tiempo, entonces cargo a un niño en cada brazo antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa. Serán pequeños pero pesan, claro que la adrenalina no me hace sentir nada por el momento pero estoy seguro que en un rato más no seré capaz de llevarles de esa manera más lejos. Una rajadura en el suelo –bastante profunda- me obliga a saltar un poco más de un metro pero es suficiente para sentir con fuerza el peso extra que llevo en la caída. Mis fuerzas se están terminando pero sigo corriendo. La distancia entre quienes nos persiguen y nosotros se acorta con cada minuto. Finalmente, los más rápidos de los soldados –un grupo de 3 personas- nos dan alcance. Deposito a los niños en el suelo pidiéndoles que se escondan tras unos arbustos antes de hacerles frente.

"Hasta aquí llegaste chiquillo! Pareces inteligente. Te diré algo, si nos entregas tu espada y a esos críos, te dejaremos ir con vida. Nada mal, uh? Qué dices? No estoy con ganas de ensuciarme con tu sangre hoy…" ofrece el que parece el cabecilla de estos 3 sujetos. Si piensa que le creo esa mentira se equivoca. Sólo quiere ganar tiempo para que vengan sus amigos a rematarnos a todos. No pienso darle esa oportunidad! Sin mayores preámbulos, ataco de frente al hombre que ha hablado rebanándole la cabeza. Sus compañeros no tienen tiempo de reaccionar antes de caer muertos bajo le filo de mi espada.

"Vámonos de aquí!" Sasuke y Yuri salen de sus escondites y les cargo de nuevo para salir corriendo de allí. Como lo esperaba, mis fuerzas han disminuido considerablemente. Los soldados no nos dan tregua siguiéndonos sin descanso. De rato en rato, uno que otro se separa del grupo y nos alcanza, así que tengo que eliminarle. Finalmente no puedo más. Bajo a los niños y les guío hasta un claro de bosque, pequeño. Inmediatamente subo hasta la copa de un árbol sólo para verificar lo que sospechaba: nos tienen rodeados y están a escasos metros de donde nos hallamos. No podemos escapar más…

"Sasuke" cojo al niño de los hombros, poniéndome a su altura. Él no hace nada por ocultar su preocupación pero se mantiene fuerte. Va a tener que serlo. "Los soldados estarán aquí en poco tiempo, vienen de todos lados. No hay manera de eludirlos, salvo una." Le volteo para que mire en dirección de un árbol viejo, cubierto de maleza. "Quiero que tú y Kamanosuke se escondan ahí, bajo ese árbol. Debes saber que oculta una especie de madriguera. Tiene el tamaño suficiente para ustedes dos." Sasuke quiere preguntar algo pero tartamudea así que yo prosigo.

"Pase lo que pase, no deben salir de ahí hasta que los soldados se hayan marchado. No hagan ningún ruido, no se muevan. Asegúrate que Kamanosuke haga eso mismo. Cuando todo quede en silencio, esperen adentro media hora antes de salir. Entendido?" Veo comprensión en sus ojos. Sí Sasuke, esto es una despedida….ustedes deberán continuar sin mí…..lo siento…..

**Sasuke's POV**

No puede estar pasando de nuevo! No esta vez….no Saizou…..él podría escapar si no fuera por nosotros. Podría haberlo hecho pero tuvo que cargar con nosotros pues íbamos muy lento y ahora…..quiero llorar pero él me dice con la mirada que me mantenga firme….

"De qué estás hablando? Dónde te vas a esconder tú entonces?" pregunta confundido Yuri. Saizou sabe muy bien como lo va a tomar él, y me está encargando que lo controle pues nuestras vidas dependen de ello…..por qué está pasando esto? Estábamos tan cerca….

"En este mapa está marcado el punto de encuentro. Quiero que vayan hasta allá y esperen por Rokuro. Él va a ir por ustedes. Manténganse unidos, no se separen y vayan con cuidado. Los soldados van a estar merodeando la zona. Que no les vean…." Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas….no puedo evitarlo….esto es un adiós….Saizou sabe que no tiene oportunidad contra todos ellos….está preocupado por lo que pueda pasarnos una vez que él…..

"Sasuke, prométeme que harán lo que te pido. En caso de que Rokuro no llegue, sigan adelante juntos. Entiendes?" escucho a Yuri decirle a Saizou que se explique mejor pero ni Saizou ni yo desviamos la mirada….él necesita oírlo de mis labios para estar tranquilo…para irse tranquilo…así que eso hago. Me seco las lágrimas con mi manga y le prometo hacer lo que me pide. Saizou me deja ir, mete el mapa en mi ropa y nos lleva del brazo a Yuri y a mí hasta el árbol. Podemos escuchar a los hombres aproximarse a toda prisa, gritando sonidos de furia.

"Saizou! Qué estás haciendo? Espe-" Yuri no puede terminar de hablar pues Saizou le coge en una abrazo fuerte –y creo que le dice "no te metas en problemas, tonto" antes de lanzarlo al hueco que hay debajo del árbol. Cuando voltea a verme yo no pierdo un segundo y le cojo en un abrazo que él corresponde. "Cuídense mucho y cuiden de Rokuro también" me dice antes de soltarme pues los soldados están ya demasiado cerca. Nos miramos a los ojos por última vez antes de meterme al escondite de donde Kamanosuke está intentando escapar.

"Déjame salir! Saizou no va a poder contra todos estos hombres! No podemos dejarle solo! Y él no puede entrar aquí, es muy estrecho. Tenemos que ayudarle!" Intento razonar con Kamanosuke pero él sigue protestando y tratando de apartarme para salir del escondite. Cuando escucho a los hombres sobre nosotros, gritándole a Saizou, no me queda de otra que usar la fuerza para controlarle. Le hago tropezar, botándole al suelo boca arriba. Sin perder tiempo, echo todo mi cuerpo sobre él para inmovilizarlo por completo, a la vez que tapo su boca con una mano y cojo una de sus muñecas con la otra (su otro brazo lo tengo aplastado con mi cuerpo).

Yuri se retuerce bajo mío y continua gritando detrás de mi mano pero yo presiono con más fuerza para no dejar salir ni un sonido. Debo estarle haciendo daño pero eso no le detiene, en especial cuando escuchamos el inicio de la batalla, los varios gritos de guerreros que amenazan y vociferan contra Saizou…..el chasquido de las espadas chocando entre ellas y cortando carne….los gritos de agonía…..oímos la voz de Saizou….no piensa rendirse ni tampoco abandonarnos…..aunque sabe que va a perder, está dispuesto a matar a cuántos pueda para hacer nuestra huída más fácil…..no puedo más….

"por favor….no sigas….no sigas Kamanosuke…..por favor…" murmuro muy cerca de su oído….unos cuantos sollozos escapan de mi garganta y sé que Yuri los oye. Inmediatamente deja de moverse y hablar, se queda completamente quieto y eso hace que los sonidos de fuera sean más pronunciados….al poco rato siento que algo humedece mi mano, la que cubre la boca de Yuri…..está llorando….escuchamos como Saizou se queja de dolor, una, dos, tres veces….oímos las espadas colisionar muchas más veces antes de que gritos de júbilo llenen el ambiente: los soldados han ganado.

Aunque Kamanosuke no se mueve bajo mío y sufre en silencio, no me retiro de mi posición, en parte porque no hay mucho lugar a donde moverse y por otro lado porque el más mínimo ruido puede atraer la atención de estos hombres….yo le prometí a Saizou que eso no ocurriría….su esfuerzo no será en vano….

* * *

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que escucháramos a los hombres retirarse. Estuvieron largo rato buscándonos por los alrededores luego de…..bueno, no nos encontraron y al final se aburrieron y se marcharon con su botín, luego de cumplir con parte de lo que vinieron a hacer (por lo que pude entender, uno de ellos quería apoderarse de la espada de Saizou). Muy despacio me levanto y dejo libre a Kamanosuke. Él, muy lentamente también, se echa de lado, dándome la espalda. Me gustaría decirle algo pero el peligro no ha pasado aún y además no confío en mi voz por el momento. Le susurro que no se mueva de aquí, que voy a ir a investigar. Él no responde pero tampoco se mueve de su sitio. Sé que me ha escuchado al menos, así que abandono la seguridad de este escondite para ver fuera.

Como lo suponía, los soldados se han ido. Sólo un gran charco de sangre queda en el lugar donde se llevó a cabo el enfrentamiento….no quiero pensar en lo que sucedió con…..para que-…no, no es momento de eso…..Las huellas indican que los soldados se han dividido en dos grupos: uno se dirige casi en la misma dirección que debemos seguir para reunirnos con Rokuro, mientras que el otro grupo ha tomado la dirección opuesta, hacia donde vinimos, seguramente para informar lo que ha ocurrido. Esta zona no me es familiar así que, con mapa en mano, subo hasta la copa de un árbol para orientarme. El sitio al que debemos llegar está a casi dos kilómetros de aquí. Veo movimiento a lo lejos, más abajo, así que supongo se trata de los soldados….tendremos que rodear la zona para llegar al punto de encuentro….eso nos va a tomar más tiempo….

"Sasuke" escucho la voz de Yuri debajo de donde me encuentro. Debo haber demorado más de la cuenta para que haya salido a buscarme. Desciendo rápidamente para evitar que llame la atención de quien pudiera haberse quedado relegado. Kamanosuke se ve algo más recompuesto pero está temblando, de hecho, yo también lo estoy. Fuera del refugio y pasado el momento de estrés, nuestros cuerpos están reaccionando finalmente al frío del lugar…..ya es bastante tarde también….unas horas más y el sol se ocultará en el horizonte….

"Vamos, tenemos que seguir avanzando." Él me pregunta a dónde vamos y le respondo lo que sé. Le muestro el mapa y le señalo el sitio donde nos va a estar esperando Rokuro. Yuri no se ve convencido. Me pregunta cómo puedo estar seguro que va a estar esperándonos ahí. La verdad no lo sé. No hemos sabido nada de él desde que bajó al pueblo. Si le capturaron los soldados…..de ser así tendremos que continuar solos como dijo Saizou. Sólo puedo responderle con la verdad, con lo que creo…

"No sé si nos estará esperando allí. Lo que sí tengo certeza es que, si ha logrado escapar de los soldados como nosotros, no va a parar de buscarnos. Si no estamos allí cuando él llegue, nos va a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario y luego va a salir a buscarnos sin descanso. No podemos preocuparle de esa manera." Eso termina por convencer a Kamanosuke y nos ponemos en marcha. Le informo que hay soldados cerca así que tendremos que rodear la zona y él concuerda conmigo. El camino es abrupto y hace nuestro avance lento pero igual vamos.

Luego de una hora nos sentimos cansados pero no nos detenemos. Él frío es más intenso y hace nuestros movimientos menos certeros. En varias ocasiones estuvimos a punto de rodar por la colina pero entre los dos conseguimos avanzar. Escucho un ruido cerca y hacemos una pausa. Las voces escandalosas de 2 sujetos llenan el ambiente….están muy cerca. Nos escondemos detrás de unos matorrales, muy quietos y sin hablar, escuchando lo que dicen. Forman parte del grupo que ha salido a capturarnos. Son sólo dos. Cuando ya tengo en mi cabeza formulado el plan para eliminarlos, otros aparecen.

Demonios, son demasiados ahora y están armados. No hay manera que podamos derrotarlos o escapar de ellos y tampoco podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí pues nos hallarán al poco rato. Qué hacer?! Kamanosuke me jala de una manga y me señala una pendiente. Es muy escarpada pero es nuestra única ruta de escape. Sólo hay un problema: si vamos para allá es un hecho que los hombres se darán cuenta y nos capturarán sin problemas….Rokuro debe estar ya allá esperando por nosotros…..si no llegamos…..al menos uno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo…..ya sé lo que debo hacer…

"Kamanosuke, escúchame bien." Cojo sus manos entre las mías, hablando muy bajito para no llamar la atención. "Quiero que vayas hasta donde habíamos acordado. Guíate por el mapa, sigue esa dirección. Yo les llevaré en la dirección opuesta mientras tú escapas. Tienes que llegar donde Rokuro…"

**Yuri's POV**

Q-qué?!...Sasuke también quiere dejarme atrás! Eso no va a pasar! De un tirón retiro mis manos de entre las suyas y él parece sorprendido, pero no me importa. Le gritaría si no fuera por las circunstancias en que nos encontramos.

"Saizou dijo que permaneciéramos juntos! Si te atrapan te van a matar como a él. Entre los dos podemos-"

"No podremos hacer nada, son demasiados Yuri. Nuestra única esperanza es que llegues con Rokuro, él sabrá qué hacer…si me atrapan….no creo que quieran matarme….no pronto…." No, pero pueden hacerle cosas peores, sólo que omite esa parte. Por qué tiene que ser así? Todo estaba saliendo bien y de un momento a otro….vienen más hombres y se acercan demasiado a donde estamos agazapados. Sasuke me fuerza a coger el mapa antes de suplicarme nuevamente que por favor haga lo que me pide….agacho la mirada en señal de aceptación…

Sasuke, con kunais en mano, salta por encima de los arbustos que nos mantienen ocultos y se lanza sobre uno de los hombres que pasaba por ahí. Consigue herirle de muerte. Lanza varios kunais al frente, atinándole a 3 hombres más antes de huir a toda velocidad. Como se esperaba, los soldados van tras de él, dando gritos de alarma que con el paso de los minutos van desapareciendo hasta que todo queda de nuevo en silencio. Es entonces que decido emprender la huida también, como me indicó.

Jinpachi me enseñó a leer mapas, con bastante paciencia pues nunca se me dio por estas cosas. Tienen un montón de rayas, números y figuras que no se parecen en nada a la realidad….Jinpachi murió, Saizou también y ahora Sasuke se ha ido….no sé si hallaré a Rokuro, aunque llegue al sitio indicado….nada está bien y aunque lo intentaron, por lo visto me voy a quedar solo como antes…..avanzar es difícil, y el frío atraviesa mi ropa hasta mis huesos….tengo hambre también….

No puedo evitar pensar en tiempos mejores. Mientras mis heridas curaban –el brazo roto era lo más fastidioso de todo- todos fueron bastante amables conmigo, en especial Jinpachi. No podía hacer muchas cosas, ni siquiera las más simples como vestirme solo pero él nunca se disgustó por perder su tiempo ayudándome con eso….se sentía bien ser tratado así…..nunca tuve eso de niño…..Seikai dijo que era como si fuéramos una familia, donde se cuidan mutuamente….supongo que en familias normales es así….Jinpachi siempre llevaba una manta extra para protegerme del frío cuando le acompañaba a su trabajo. Me compraba algo a media mañana, generalmente un brebaje caliente y un aperitivo, para que no pasara hambre hasta el almuerzo y mantenerme caliente….era agradable….por eso quise sorprenderlo durante el festival, hacerle sentir bien pues había estado actuando un poco extraño esos días….

_Flashback_

_Luego de ganar otro juego, Sasuke deja ir a Amaheru y ella corre en dirección del bosque. Como la fogata ya está prendida, corremos donde Kakei para pedirle nuestros adornos y quemarlos allí mismo. Sabía que algo había estado molestando a Jinpachi, algo no le dejaba estar tranquilo así que hice varios adornos para traer la buena suerte. Rokuro me contó todo sobre eso; también me dijo que para desear felicidad y buena fortuna a nuestros seres queridos, teníamos que cogerles de la mano alrededor de la fogata. Luego de rezar una pequeña oración que me enseñó, voy corriendo a buscar a Jinpachi._

_Voy a donde le había visto por última vez pero no le encuentro. Mientras le sigo buscando, compro los mochi en una tienda de por ahí. Aún no hay señales del pirata y eso me molesta. Dónde se ha metido?! Ya todos están formados alrededor de la fogata! Me topo con Rokuro y Sanada. Antes de que el viejo me haga enfadar con alguna tontería, le pregunto a Rokuro por el paradero de Jinpachi. Rokuro dice que no le ha visto desde hace rato….eso me decepciona, no sé qué hacer._

"_Ey, Kamanosuke, él está allí, al otro lado de la hoguera. Junto a ese árbol" menciona Sanada, señalando al frente y es cierto lo que dice. Puedo ver su silueta del otro lado. Sin decir nada más voy corriendo hasta allí entre la multitud de gente allí aglomerada. Me parece escuchar que Sanada dice algo como "..y está en muy buena compañía…" pero no me detengo a averiguar de qué se trata. _

_Cuando estoy al lado de Jinpachi, jalo de su mano para que sepa que estoy ahí. Él me mira cuando le recrimino el que haya desaparecido de esa manera. Estoy haciendo esto para que se sienta mejor y él se desvanece! No es justo! En eso, Ana agacha la mirada y me saluda….eso me fastidia, qué hace ella aquí?...no oigo lo que me dice después pues sólo puedo ver su mano entrelazada con la de Jinpachi…..inexplicablemente eso me entristece mucho….yo aquí buscándole mientras ellos dos están aquí cogidos de las manos….a él siempre le gustó Ana, seguramente la invitó a pasar este rato con él….qué hago yo aquí entonces? Debería marcharme, dejarlos solos…..sólo estoy sobrando….pero no puedo moverme y es ella la que se va….._

"_Ey, pasa algo?" Jinpachi me tiene cargado y no puedo verle a la cara. No entiendo por qué me siento así. Es obvio que él quiera estar con Ana. Le gustan las mujeres enormes como ella…se llevan bien y Ana es una mujer fuerte (engañosa pero fuerte) y….y harían una bonita pareja pero la sola idea de que estén juntos me hace sentir aún peor… por qué? Jinpachi me mira preocupado y yo no quiero eso. Se supone que haría que se sintiera mejor. Le entrego la bolsita de mochi….no es momento de pensar en esas cosas._

_-Fin del flashback- _

Eso ya no importa ya, Ana está muerta, Jinpachi también. Tengo que hallar a Rokuro. Ya está oscureciendo y no he avanzado mucho. El frío está entumeciendo mis músculos y me hace temblar sin control. Siento como las fuerzas me abandonan pero me niego a detenerme. Cómo estará Sasuke? Habrá escapado? Como no podía caminar –tener ambas piernas rotas es algo que nunca me ha pasado….ni lo deseo- solía quedarme con él leyendo en el cuarto de Rokuro….creo que antes le daba miedo pero con el tiempo eso ha ido cambiando….no habla mucho de todas formas pero siempre dice cosas interesantes….debe extrañar a sus mascotas, especialmente a Amaheru…..ojalá haya escapado…..Doy un paso en falso y caigo al suelo. El viento sopla más fuerte ahora….estoy tan cansado….no quiero levantarme….tengo sueño…..

Quiero creer que todo va a estar bien pero no puedo, no ahora…..si voy a morir solo prefiero que sea así, descansando en la nieve, no a manos de esos estúpidos soldados….he escuchado que ni siquiera te das cuenta, sólo te quedas dormido y ya está….Jinpachi y Saizou se molestarían conmigo si me vieran ahora…..pero ya no están aquí…no puedo evitar pensar en Rokuro, dónde estará? De verdad nos estará esperando como dijo Sasuke? Si es así…..se va a preocupar si no llegamos a tiempo…..Luego de que nos salvaran de morir a manos de Jinro –él fue quien me encontró ahí tirado- se volvió más protector que antes. No es que me haya disgustado, no se molestaba con nosotros –principalmente conmigo pues yo sí podía caminar- cuando no nos hallaba donde nos había dejado, más bien…..se alteraba mucho, se veía tan consternado como cuando me halló y….no me gusta verle así…..prefiero que se moleste conmigo a eso…..no puedo quedarme aquí.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, me levanto y sigo mi rumbo. Cada paso es un reto. Las horas pasan sin que me de cuenta, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, el cielo está negro, no hay luna que me alumbre….Más allá de unos matorrales diviso el depósito. Casi cayéndome llego hasta él y exploro el interior y los alrededores. Llamo el nombre de Rokuro un par de veces pero nada, no hay nadie aquí. Así es como termina todo entonces. Entro al depósito y me siento en el suelo, con la cabeza enterrada entre mis rodillas. Las paredes de maderos carcomidos hacen poco por protegerme del frío….el aullido del viento y el castañeteo de mis dientes son lo único que oigo….no puedo más….

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero en algún momento me he quedado dormido. Sólo me doy cuenta cuando escucho una voz muy angustiada que llama mi nombre. Abro lentamente mis ojos y veo la cara preocupada de Rokuro. Con sus manos frota las mías, también mis brazos, rostro y piernas, para darme calor. Poco a poco la sensibilidad vuelve a mi cuerpo, en especial cuando él me coge entre sus brazos para calentarme con su cuerpo, rogando a Kami que me ponga bien. Me cubre con una cobija delgada y sigue intentando calentarme…..quiero hacerle saber que estoy bien pero es difícil…..

**Rokuro's POV**

"Ro-kuro…."

Finalmente Yuri responde a mis llamados, aunque con una voz débil. Le pego más a mí sin dejar de frotar sus extremidades, su espalda y su rostro. Cuando le hallé estaba completamente frío al tacto y sus labios y uñas, medio azules….eso hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo, en especial porque no reaccionaba ni se movía. Luego de unos minutos sus labios ya han vuelto a su color normal (algo pálidos pero ya no azulados) y su temperatura corporal ha subido. Le enrollo más fuertemente en la cobija (lo único que pude traer conmigo, además de algo de comida luego de no hallarles donde les había dejado) y le doy algo del té caliente que estaba preparando fuera.

"Estuve esperando por ustedes pero como no llegaban salí a hacer algo de té para ustedes. Bébelo, está caliente." Le ayudo a ingerir la infusión y eso parece recomponerlo aún más.

"Cuando llegué no había nadie….pensé que…..me quedé dormido…" Le pido disculpas por mi torpeza. Debí haber dejado algo, una señal indicando que volvería pronto pero estaba demasiado nervioso….quería hacer algo que me mantuviera ocupado….ideas terribles pasaban por mi cabeza. Cuando regresé con las pocas provisiones que había conseguido (los pueblerinos no tenían casi nada que vender) no encontré a nadie. Saizou y los niños habían dejado las cosas tiradas, eso me hizo suponer que los guardias les habían descubierto. Corrí intentando alcanzarles pero hacía mucho que se habían ido y a causa de la nieve pronto perdí el rastro. Por ello, decidí ir hasta nuestro siguiente punto de encuentro a esperar por ellos….sabía que si lograban escapar de los soldados, vendrían aquí. Ahora la pregunta que quiero hacer desde que le vi solo aquí….

"Kamanosuke, dónde están Saizou y Sasuke?" Yuri agacha la mirada y eso me preocupa….temo saber lo que va a decirme….está escrito en su rostro….

"Saizou está muerto…" cuando vi la cantidad de huellas en la nieve me asusté bastante….eran demasiados soldados….Saizou es fuerte pero no podrá contra tantos, fue lo que pensé en ese momento, sin embargo albergaba la esperanza que pudiera evitar un enfrentamiento y escapar de los soldados con los niños….

"Y Sasuke?...dónde está?" Yuri me mira a los ojos nuevamente y veo incertidumbre en ellos…

"No lo sé…"

* * *

_;_; hasta la próxima semana…_


	45. III: Chapter 3: Sickness

_A pesar de lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente (muchos personajes han muerte) les aseguro que el final no es para nada triste o trágico XD Este es el penúltimo capítulo, ya falta poco. Va a haber un __**epílogo**__ también._

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / shota / molestation_

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

A pesar de mis objeciones –con el único interés de mantenerle a salvo- Kamanosuke ha venido conmigo a buscar a Sasuke. No puedo culparle, es natural que luego de vagar solo por el bosque oscuro y helado, no quiera quedarse solo, luego de todo lo que ha pasado….me contó lo que hizo Saizou para mantenerles a salvo….Saizou….no quiero ni pensar en qué harán con su cuerpo, el que seguramente esos malditos han llevado como trofeo de regreso a su base….Sujeto fuertemente a Yuri del brazo, manteniéndole pegado a mí mientras caminamos al último lugar donde vio a Sasuke, donde se separaron. Espero que se encuentre bien…..tiene que estar bien….

Sasuke no se ha permitido reflexionar, ni sufrir como se debe, la muerte de nuestros amigos…ni siquiera a solas, como he hecho yo…..lo hace para poder seguir adelante. Sé que un día, cuando nos sintamos verdaderamente a salvo (pues vamos a salir de ésta) lo va a hacer, como lo hizo tras la muerte de sus padres, aquella vez, días después de que le trajéramos al castillo….quiero estar a su lado como entonces para ayudarle a superarlo pero primero debe traerle de regreso con nosotros. Cuando llegamos al punto donde se separaron, Kamanosuke me señala la dirección que le vio tomar y vamos para allá.

Caminamos varios metros en silencio y a oscuras, bajo el viento helado. Hago lo mejor que puedo para proteger con mi cuerpo a Yuri, del helado viento. Luego de varios minutos escuchamos el rumor de gente conversando: se trata de un campamento. Nos acercamos sigilosamente hasta donde se hayan los hombres acampando y nos escondemos tras unos arbustos. Son varios, puedo contar 6 individuos, y están reunidos alrededor del fuego, comiendo. Yuri me confirma que son algunos de los sujetos que les dieron caza. Escaneo el área y no veo más soldados, seguramente han salido a patrullar. Apartado del resto, lejos del calor de la fogata, y atado a un poste como animal, está Sasuke. Parece tener algunos golpes y está temblando de frío….cómo pueden hacerle eso a un niño?! malditos miserables!

"Oye, no deberíamos darle algo al crío? Si se muere ahora no nos sirve de nada." Dice uno de los sujetos, a lo que los otros responden con negativas: no les importa si vive o muere….aprieto mis puños de furia…cómo son capaces de decir tal cosa! Kamanosuke coge uno de mis puños y se pega a mí…..eso me calma, no es momento de actuar imprudentemente. Uno de los soldados le tira un hueso a medio comer a Sasuke, el que le rebota en la cara….parece que estaba dormitando pues al golpearle el hueso se ha sobresaltado….debo sacarle de ahí pronto o morirá a causa del frío.

Cuando terminan de comer, 4 de los hombres se van a patrullar, quedando solo dos de ellos a cargo del campamento y su prisionero. Es momento de actuar. Le digo a Yuri que vaya por Sasuke mientras me encargo de los soldados. Yuri coge fuerte el puño de su espada y se escabulle entre los árboles. Sin mayor preámbulo hago mi presencia conocida y antes de que puedan reaccionar le rebano la cabeza en dos, con mi látigo, al hombre más cerca de mí, mientras le lanzo una de mis espadas triangulares al otro. Me aproximo a este último y le remato con la misma espada que tiene clavada en su pecho antes de que pueda dar aviso a sus compañeros.

"Sasuke, despierta…" le escucho decir muy bajito a Kamanosuke así que voy a donde se encuentra. Ya ha liberado a Sasuke de sus amarres pero éste no se mueve. Abro mi cantimplora donde llevo el té que preparé antes y se lo doy de beber de a pocos. Kamanosuke me ayuda a frotar su cuerpo con la manta que hemos traído con nosotros y al poco tiempo Sasuke despierta por completo.

"Bienvenido." Le digo acariciando su mejilla (ahora un poco más caliente que antes). El niño nos mira y pronto sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. "Viniste" me dice, antes de cogerme en un abrazo. Por supuesto que iba a regresar por él! El momento de felicidad se ve interrumpido cuando escuchamos ruido cerca. Como Sasuke está muy débil aún, le cargo en la espalda, y junto a Yuri, nos alejamos de ese horrible lugar. Una vez que estamos a varios metros del campamento, escuchamos las voces frenéticas de los soldados al hallar a sus compañeros muertos….no miramos hacia atrás…

* * *

Han pasado 5 días desde que Sasuke, Kamanosuke y yo nos volvimos a re-encontrar; 5 días desde que asesinaran a Saizou. Luego de 5 días de caminar sin descanso, con poca comida, durmiendo en lugares helados y sin cobijo adecuado, los niños enfermaron. La verdad, estuvieron enfermándose cada vez más durante esos 5 días hasta que ahora ya no pueden seguir caminando. Hice de todo para evitar que empeoraran pero fue inútil. Ahora deliran por la fiebre al lado mío, tosiendo sin parar, gastando las pocas energías que les quedan en eso, mientras yo sólo puedo quedarme aquí viendo como se mueren de a pocos….

La cueva en que nos hallamos ofrece poco cobijo; las sábanas con las que les he cubierto, casi ninguno. Sus cuerpos tiemblan por el frío y por la fiebre, entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia. Sus manos están frías al tacto, heladas, mientras que sus frentes arden en fiebre. No tengo las medicinas que necesitan y llevamos sin comer casi día y medio…..Mis palabras y caricias hacen poco o nada por aliviar su sufrimiento…..Necesitan cosas que no puedo ofrecerles a menos que…..

Sasuke se queja de dolor y me acerco para frotarle la espalda pues eso suele ayudar pero no esta vez….no sé si quiera si me escucha. Yuri tose sin descanso, cada vez más débilmente….su respiración es agitada y errática….coloco el bolso que llevo conmigo bajo su cabeza y la nueva posición le permite respirar mejor….deja de toser por el momento….Ya no hay otra salida, tengo que bajar al pueblo. Está a 40 minutos de camino, hay soldados apostados ahí, y casi no tengo dinero para comprar medicinas…e ir hasta allá significaría abandonarles por más de 2 horas….no sé si pueda hacer eso….si se ponen peor y no estoy aquí para ayudarles….si mueren y no puedo decir adiós….eso nunca me lo perdonaría….

Sin embargo, si mueren no me quedaría nada…..para qué seguir entonces? Sanada-san me dio la oportunidad de vivir e iniciar una nueva vida en otro lado, con ellos pero….Jinpachi, Seikai, Benmaru e Izanami fueron asesinados antes de que si quiera lográramos hacer este viaje….Saizou también, mientras escapábamos….y ahora Kamanosuke y Sasuke están al borde de…..no! Eso no puede suceder! Les necesito conmigo, no pueden terminar así….debo hacer todo lo que pueda…debo ir…..

"Kamanosuke…" acaricio la mejilla del niño para llamar su atención….está tan pálido….Yuri abre sus ojos lentamente….al menos aún puede responder a mis llamados….en cambio Sasuke…..

"Voy a ir al pueblo por la medicina que necesitan. Voy a traerla y pronto se pondrán bien pero tengo que ausentarme algo de 2 horas. Intenta no quedarte dormido, de acuerdo? Volveré lo más pronto que pueda. No pienso abandonarles….sólo….vigila a Sasuke mientras no estoy…." Después de varios segundos, Yuri responde débilmente que está bien…..beso su frente, repitiéndole una y otra vez –no sé si es para convencerle o asegurarme a mí mismo- que volveré por ellos y que se pondrán bien. Les arropo mejor, me despido de igual manera de Sasuke y salgo de la cueva.

* * *

Una vez en el pueblo, me mantengo fuera del ojo público para esquivar a los soldados. Hay muchos de ellos pero parecen concentrados en otra cosa. No creo que estén aquí buscándonos aunque si me ven, no perderán la oportunidad para capturarme y no puedo permitir eso, los niños esperan mi retorno. Camino entre las sombras y me entero a qué se debe tanto preparativo (no sólo hay soldados sino que estos están obligando a los ciudadanos a arreglar el pueblo como para día de fiesta): Lord Leyesu va a pasar la noche aquí. Mi primer impulso es buscar la manera de acabar con la vida del hombre que nos ha causado tanto sufrimiento pero tengo una misión y no es ésa.

Como todos están distraídos con eso, aprovecharé para escabullirme en las tiendas y llevarme lo que necesito: comida, frazadas y sobre todo medicinas. Sin mucho problema consigo las dos primeras cosas (no seré un ladrón experto como Kamanosuke pero me manejo bien….es la primera vez que lo hago también). No necesito armas pues con mi látigo y mis espadas triangulares tengo suficiente pero de todas formas me llevo un arma de fuego para que los niños puedan defenderse solos (o por lo menos asustarán a quien quiera hacerles daño mientras huyen). Sé que Sasuke ha aprendido como usarlas de pasar tiempo con Kakei, Benmaru y Seikai….Jinpachi también le enseñó lo básico a Yuri…..ahora que no están, me corresponde enseñarles estas cosas. Espero hacer un buen trabajo.

Las últimas semanas, mientras los niños se recuperaban del ataque de Jinro, pude darme cuenta que Jinpachi estaba entrenando a Yuri para ser un pirata. Me di cuenta por lo que Kamanosuke me contaba sobre las cosas que hacían cuando salían juntos….estaba planeando volver a su vida de antes llevándose a Kamanosuke con él, fue lo que pensé. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, Jinpachi me dijo que deseaba que todos fuéramos con él y que todavía faltaba mucho para eso. Habíamos acordado ir hasta la tierra de los canguros y quedarnos ahí. Jinpachi quería que pasemos allí unos años hasta que los niños crecieran y que, cuando tuviera de nuevo un barco a su mando, fuéramos con él….todos. Nos quería mostrar nuevos lugares y culturas fuera de Japón, para dejar eso atrás…le pregunté que qué haría si no deseábamos ir y él respondió que entonces se quedaría con nosotros…..supongo que eso nos convenció a Saizou y a mí al final...no pensaba abandonarnos aunque eso significara dejar atrás esa vida. Además, Kamanosuke y Sasuke estaban muy emocionados con la idea. Qué podía hacer?

Por fin llego hasta la botica y abro silenciosamente una ventana para escabullirme dentro. Ahora sólo me queda hallar las medicinas que necesito. Cuando estoy revolviendo los anaqueles, escucho conmoción fuera y me asomo a la ventana para ver que ocurre. Lord Leyesu ha llegado con toda su comitiva; están de paso para ir a establecerse finalmente en el castillo de Ueda…..para mi sorpresa, él no es el único que ha venido: Lord Noboyuki y mi hermano están aquí también. Nanakuma se para orgulloso al lado de su Señor, sonriendo….sé que no fue él quien dio las órdenes pero tenía la posición suficiente para interceder por nosotros si así lo deseaba….para impedir que se dé cacería a un par de niños que no pueden si quiera defenderse pero no….ni a él, mi propio hermano, ni a Noboyuki, quien me conoce desde niño, les interesa otra cosa que no sea la información que guardo….que se vayan a la mierda!

Entre ellos y yo sólo hay un pasado que ya no existe más. Albergar la esperanza de que ellos pudieran apiadarse de nosotros por consideración a nuestro pasado es inútil, hasta peligroso. Yo soy el único que puede ayudar a Yuri y Sasuke; ellos me necesitan tanto como yo a ellos. Si podemos irnos de Japón como quería Jinpachi, sería lo mejor…no quiero volver a ver o escuchar de estos dos en mucho tiempo…tal vez nunca…..Cojo las medicinas que necesito y salgo a escondidas del local, de regreso con mi nueva familia….

**Yuri's POV**

Hace mucho rato que Rokuro se ha ido aunque no puedo estar seguro. A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, me quedé dormido y no sé por cuánto tiempo. Me siento fatal….creo….creo que vamos a morir….aún si Rokuro regresa….nunca me he sentido tan mal…..Uno de mis temores era morir de esta manera, enfermo, con frío y hambre, en un agujero…..pues esta cueva es eso mismo, un agujero. Un día Jinpachi me contó que quería que cuando muriese su cuerpo lo lancen al mar pues es así que acostumbran hacer los piratas….al principio no me gustó la idea. La verdad, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso –si te mueres, por qué te importaría lo que pase con tu cuerpo luego?- pero pensándolo bien, era el final perfecto para él: formar parte del mar que tanto amaba. Me hubiera gustado si quiera hacer cumplir sus deseos….no quiero pensar tampoco en qué han hecho con el cuerpo de Saizou….él era más fuerte que eso, no merecía morir a manos de unos soldados mediocres….

Le prometí a Jinpachi que no pensaría más así pero preferiría morir peleando, a manos de un enemigo fuerte….no así…..me aterra imaginar cómo serán mis últimos momentos….Rokuro se ha ido y, aunque no estoy solo, Sasuke ya no responde a mis llamados…..estará vivo?...no puedo verle bien desde donde me hallo….todo me duele, respirar es un martirio y casi no siento mi cuerpo pues está entumecido…..quiero que todo esto termine pronto…Rokuro no necesita esta carga, él está bien….cuando no estemos podrá continuar solo….

Escucho sonidos fuera de la cueva…será Rokuro? No parece….oigo caballos y al menos las voces de dos hombres….Qué hacen en un sitio tan apartado? Serán soldados?...cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor….tal vez sigan de largo…..Sin quererlo, me asalta un ataque de tos…mierda! No puedo para por más que me lo propongo….espero que no me hayan oído. El viento sopla muy fuerte fuera, tal vez-

"Mira que tenemos aquí! No son lindos?...Dónde está tu mamá, chiquillo? Te abandonó a tu suerte aquí o qué?" sí me oyeron…aunque tuviera las fuerza para responderles no hubiera podido hacerlo pues otra ola de tos me asalta y demoro un rato en controlarla.

"Creo que están enfermos, Yomi. Seguro sus padres los dejaron aquí para que murieran. Éste de aquí ya ni se mueve." Veo como este sujeto mueve con la punta de su pie a Sasuke. Para mi alivio, Sasuke se queja un poco…..eso quiere decir que aún está con vida…bien.

"Y eso qué? Al menos no están muertos. Podemos divertirnos con ellos antes de que lo estén, no crees?" El tal Yomi se me acerca peligrosamente. Las cosas siempre se pueden poner peor al parecer….bajo otras circunstancias hubiera atacado a este hombre pero ahora…no puedo siquiera moverme de mi sitio….no tengo fuerzas ni para arrastrarme….Yomi pasea sus manos por mi cuerpo, levantando y abriendo mi ropa por diferentes lados para tocar mi piel….es desagradable…intento apartarle con mis manos pero él me empuja sin mucho esfuerzo…diciéndome cosas que no quiero escuchar…cosas sucias…

El otro hombre, avalentonado por el progreso de su compañero conmigo supongo, hace lo mismo con Sasuke pero es más cuidadoso….creo que no quiere despertarle…..le abre el polo y soba su pecho, prestando mayor atención a sus….ah! Yomi me ha cogido ahí abajo y ha apretado fuerte…me duele, imbécil!...mis quejidos no le importan ni tampoco mis vanos intentos de apartarle con mis manos….con una mano pellizca mi pecho mientras que con la otra sigue jugando con mis partes íntima….AAHHHH! me ha vuelto a apretar muy fuerte y esta vez si grito y le aparto, volteándome un poco de lado.

"Así me gusta, demuestra que aún estás vivo! Hace tiempo que no me tiro a nadie así que me voy a desquitar contigo hasta que des tu último aliento. Hazme disfrutar cada minuto, mocoso." Yomi me voltea de nuevo para lamer mis pezones, mientras apretuja mis nalgas con sus uñas….le jalo los cabellos pero parece que no siente nada….el otro hombre está lamiendo el abdomen de Sasuke mientras se masturba….por qué tiene que pasarnos esto? Por qué no puedo perder el conocimiento como Sasuke? Si voy a morir, no quiero que esto sea lo último….AAAHHH! me ha mordido! Tiro de sus cabellos en respuesta y él se aleja…con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Jeje, ya estoy listo. Basta de jueguitos." Yomi saca su verga de entre sus pantalones y la apunta a mi cara. Yo me volteo….a él no le importa pues comienza a frotar su erguido miembro contra mi mejilla…quiere llegar a mis labios pero no se lo permito….es asqueroso…la punta, grande y roja, bota una sustancia espesa que me ensucia y huele mal….el hombre hace ruidos obscenos e insiste con más energía en sus acciones… Rokuro, dónde estás? Regresa por favor…..no quiero esto….ayúdame…..

"te ves más lindo cuando lloras….tu mejilla se siente más suave aún…anda, abre para papi…" no…no, déjame en paz….."Vamos, pruébame! No puedes escapar chiquillo. Luego de follar tu boca, follaré tu trasero hasta venirme dentro una y otra vez. Verás que rico se siente." Dice pellizcando una de mis nalgas…Jinpachi dijo que nadie me iba a poner de nuevo un dedo encima, que tendríamos una vida tranquila lejos de Japón hasta que recupere mis habilidades de antes….sin embargo él ya no está aquí….no voy a dejar que este pervertido me use. Jinpachi no estará pero tengo el arma que me regaló para defenderme. Será lo último que haga antes de morir. Cojo la espada que está semitapada por la sábana y, con lo que me quedan de fuerzas, se la clavo en el muslo. Él grita en desesperación y se aparta.

"PEQUEÑO BASTARDO!" me grita entre otras obscenidades mientras intenta parar el sangrado luego de quitarse la espada. Su amigo se aparta de Sasuke y va a auxiliarlo. Aprovecho para limpiarme la cara y acomodar algo mis ropas. Pasan unos minutos hasta que consigue detener la hemorragia. Me mira furioso, viene hasta mí y me propina una patada en el abdomen…..me duele pero como mi cuerpo está algo entumecido por el frío, pasa pronto. En sus ojos puedo ver que me quiere matar, seguramente a pisotones….podría ser peor. Cierro los ojos esperando a que comience cuando sus gritos de agonía me obligan a abrirlos nuevamente.

"Kamanosuke!" escucho la voz de Rokuro. Sé que es él, a pesar de que mis ojos no enfocan bien…casi no puedo abrirlos….mi último ataque ha drenado lo que me quedaban de fuerzas. Lo que ocurre luego lo voy registrando de a pocos, faltan algunas partes, como si me hubiese quedado dormido por ratos….tal vez eso he hecho.

Rokuro habla muy rápido, suena nervioso y preocupado pero su voz me calma…..volvió como dijo que haría y su sola presencia me hace sentir mejor….a Sasuke y a mí nos recuesta pegados a la pared, apoyados en la superficie rocosa cubierta ahora en frazadas….nos envuelve a ambos en varias frazadas….el calor que desprenden es reconfortante….nos da de tomar algo y por el sabor sé que es medicina….cómo consiguió esto?...nos pone paños húmedos en la frente y vuelve a acomodar nuestras ropas…..lo siguiente que veo es que está sacando los cuerpos de la cueva…."voy a ocultarlos" me dice…..el olor de algo cocinándose me hace abrir los ojos….

"…siempre me ha gustado tu comida…" menciona Sasuke al lado mío. Se ve mal pero ya está despierto y hablando. Eso es bueno, verdad? Rokuro se nos acerca con un plato de sopa y nos ayuda a comer. Cuando hemos terminado gran parte del plato, nos recuesta en el suelo bien envueltos en las frazadas….creo que me siento algo mejor….él se queda a nuestro lado, contándonos historias, jugando con mi cabello hasta que nos dormimos…

**Sasuke's POV**

Pasan 3 días hasta que recién empezamos a sentirnos lo suficientemente bien como para viajar, Yuri y yo. La medicina y los cuidados de Rokuro nos han hecho mucho bien. Él está alistando el caballo (eran dos. Eran los caballos en que vinieron los tipos que nos atacaron, me dicen. Rokuro afirmó que dejó ir al otro caballo….Yuri cree que nos lo comimos el otro día) mientras nosotros terminamos de desayunar. Los hombres que nos atacaron estaban bien abastecidos así que tendremos suficiente para hacer el viaje. Cuando Rokuro le preguntó que fue lo que esos hombres nos hicieron, Kamanosuke no contó detalles, sólo que se nos lanzaron encima, hubo forcejeo y le patearon…..yo no recuerdo nada, sólo sentirme muy mal. Rokuro no se mostró convencido pero no hurgó más en el tema…..sólo le insinuó algo que no entendí y Yuri finalizó "pero no pasó nada más". Se veía muy incómodo así que yo tampoco le he presionado para que me dé mayores explicaciones.

Por fin está listo. Rokuro nos ayuda a subir al caballo y luego él se coloca detrás nuestro. Nos sujetamos fuerte de los pelos del animal (sin lastimarle por su puesto) y enrumbamos hacia el este….lo más lejos de estas tierras, a comenzar de nuevo, los 3 juntos….

* * *

_Bueno Anita, como verás no pensaba dejar morir a Sasuke, jeje (la segunda parte de tu review la respondía en el último capítulo de "Just a Toy" ;) enjoy). Y Lidia, concuerdo contigo, pobre Yuri XD Y sobre lo que va a pasar ahora con ellos, bueno, se verá en el próximo y último capítulo de este fic. Voy a extrañar escribirlo….en fin, todo tiene que terminar._

_El Saizo/Kamanosuke está avanzando algo lento por mi cargada agenda laboral y de estudios pero está avanzando ;) Está planeado para empezar a publicarse a la semana de terminado este fic. Desde ahora les digo que está basado más en lo que se ve en el manga que en el anime._

_Sobre el manga de Brave 10, he iniciado un fórum para discutir sobre el mismo, compartir links y demás. Aunque hay un post sobre el manga de Brave 10, todos los demás posts habrán de ser sobre __**Brave 10 S**__, el cual se está publicando actualmente ;) Eso es todo por hoy. Hasta la próxima semana._


	46. III: Chapter 4: Joyfull day

_No puedo darles un final feliz típico puesto que han pasado muchas cosas malas y han muerto personajes (Yukimura pierde la guerra, eso es un hecho histórico que no quise cambiar. Lo que sucedió con los personajes a causa de ello es inferencia mía -_o) pero creo que este capítulo y el epílogo van a ser de agrado de la mayoría. Me sentí bien al escribirlos =)_

_Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia hasta el final._

_Deseando que haya una segunda temporada (y una tercera y cuarta) de Brave 10, me despido._

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

Hoy es un día hermoso. Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que abandonamos Ueda. Dejamos atrás a aquellos que nos perseguían y por fin nos hemos establecido en un sitio fijo, entre colinas, del lado este de la región. Llevamos aquí un mes y, aunque sé que nos siguen buscando, nos hemos acomodado bien aquí y hemos alcanzado algo de la tranquilidad que da el vivir en el campo. Los niños y yo manejamos un pequeño negocio de costura (confeccionamos y reparamos ropa) que nos da lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente. Justo ahora estoy avanzando con uno de los pedidos. Kamanosuke y Sasuke han ido al depósito por unos materiales –botones, hilos y algunas telas- y se van a tardar un rato….probablemente distraídos por las cosas raras que hay ahí como otras veces…

Vivimos en una pequeña casa que nos fue ofrecida por un señor de gran corazón. A cambio de dejarnos quedar aquí, cuidamos de la casa en su ausencia. Como es un comerciante viaja mucho y no puede estar al tanto de esta residencia. Nos ha dicho que podemos tomar lo que queramos del depósito y, aunque al principio me incomodaba, eso es lo que hemos venido haciendo. Hay cosas interesantes ahí así que los niños pasan buena parte de su tiempo investigando el depósito. Encontraron algunos libros que los han mantenido entretenidos, lo que es bueno ya que no salimos mucho. A pesar de sentirnos relativamente seguros, es mejor así; la experiencia nos ha enseñado a estar siempre vigilantes, dada nuestra situación.

Otra de las cosas que encontramos y que usamos regularmente cuando hace falta son artículos relacionados con la confección de ropas: agujas, hilos, telas, botones, etc. Los antiguos inquilinos de esta casa han dejado mucho de eso almacenado en el depósito (familiares del dueño que se fueron a vivir a otra parte). El pedido que estoy terminando es de una señora que tiene un puesto de verduras en el mercado. Aunque no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con ella –me niego a dejar a los niños solos más de lo necesario- nos hemos vuelto muy amigos y ella viene a visitarme con regularidad. Me dijo que volvería en la tarde a ver como iba así que espero que aparezca en cualquier momento. Es muy amable y siempre trae algún dulce para los chicos. Sé que a ellos también les agrada su visita.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse –además de la campanita que Sasuke insistió poner ahí…dice que así se acostumbra hacer en otros sitios según un libro que encontró- así que dejo lo que estoy haciendo y corro las cortinas que separan mi espacio de trabajo del mostrador de la tienda. Lo primero que percibo es que no se trata de mi amiga. Un hombre alto, cubierto con una capucha y capa, está parado frente al mostrador….no puedo verle el rostro debido a la sombra de la capucha….no es de por acá….será un soldado? Nos habrán descubierto?...el pánico se apodera de mí pues no me esperaba esto….me quedo mirándole sin decir nada, no sé por cuanto tiempo…mi corazón late rápido en reacción al peligro….qué—

"Sí que sabes como cubrir tu rastro. Llegué a pensar que nunca les hallaría…..Me alegra que estés bien, Rokuro." Dice el hombre, retirándose la capucha…..esa voz….pensé que nunca más volvería a oírla. Jinpachi está parado frente a mí, exactamente como la última vez que le vi, antes de abandonar Ueda….se ve cansado pero contento….cómo es posible? Él estaba-Saizou dijo que había muerto…entonces cómo-

"Les he buscado por poco más de cinco meses. Al inicio temí lo peor, creí que les habían capturado o-en fin, 3 meses atrás hallé una pista y seguí de allí, sin detenerme. Tal vez me vea algo desgastado pero no creo haber cambiado mucho como para que me mir—"

"Tú moriste ese día, junto con los demás. Saizou….él nos dijo que te rodearon, no había manera de ayudarte y-él te vio caer. No entien—" aquí mi voz se entrecorta y no puedo seguir. Si éste es otro engaño, alguna clase de ilusión, es demasiado cruel…. Cuántas veces hemos ido al templo para dejar una ofrenda por nuestros amigos caídos?...Cuántas veces he tenido que ver la cara triste de los niños después de eso?... Un engaño para que bajemos la guardia, eso es exactamente lo que es. Han enviado a este hombre a matarnos, han sido muy inteligentes al respecto….y muy despiadados. Aunque sea un impostor, no quiero que los niños le vean, que vean cómo le elimino. Debo darme prisa.

El hombre comienza a explicarme algo pero se detiene cuando ve que mi comportamiento cambia. Se ha dado cuenta que le voy a atacar antes de si quiera lanzar el primer golpe. Eso no importa, el resultado va a ser el mismo, su muerte. En un movimiento rápido me lanzo sobre él, con una de mis espadas triangulares por delante apuntando a su pecho. Él esquiva el ataque y me golpea en la espalda haciéndome tambalear por un segundo. Demonios! Es bueno! Yo volteo para no darle la espalda a mi enemigo…

"Rokuro, espera! No quiero atacarte. Deja que te expli-" no le permito terminar y saco mi látigo, el cual proyecto sobre él. El impostor lo coge con su brazo izquierdo, enrollándolo en él pero eso es lo que quiero. Como ya no puede moverse de ahí, me abalanzo sobre él con la intención de clavar mi espada en medio de su pecho. Para mi sorpresa, él tira del látigo con mucha fuerza y, aunque esto no detiene mi ataque, sirve para traerme más cerca de él. Con su brazo empuja mi mano armada con la espada –cortándose el brazo y hombro con el filo debido a esa acción- y consigue sujetar mi muñeca.

"Escúchame un rato! En verdad soy yo. Deja que te lo pruebe." Aprieta con fuerza mi muñeca obligándome a soltar la espada, a la vez que me aprisiona con su cuerpo contra la pared…..probar? no hay nada que probar? A menos que….las ilusiones e impostores no pueden copiarlo todo….

"Jinpachi manipula el rayo, puedes hacer tú eso?" Sus expresivos ojos dejan por un momento la intensidad de hace un rato y se ponen tristes….no entiendo nada….si quisiera matarme o capturarme, puede hacerlo ahora, entonces por qué-a menos que en verdad sea….

"Eso es algo que ya no puedo hacer." Expresa en voz baja, mirando por encima de mi cabeza, a la pared detrás de mí….lo sabía! Es un impostor…..pero entonces qué es lo que quiere?...Inesperadamente me deja ir y se apoya en el mostrador frente nuestro. Enciende un cigarrillo….esas maneras, la forma en que mueve sus brazos…..podría jurar que se trata de él…sólo que ahora usa un cerillo en lugar de su poder para-qué estoy pensando?!...Me mantengo en alerta pero no hago ya más por atacarle. Quiero oír lo que tiene que decir. En última instancia, uso mi ultrasonido antes de escapar con los chicos…

"Saizou no se equivocó en decirles que había muerto. Vinieron contra mí entre varios y no podía hacer mucho por defenderme, estaba herido de ataques anteriores, no podía moverme bien…..ellos eran muchos y bastante fuertes." Mis ojos se humedecen con tan sólo recordar ese fatídico día….aunque no quiero pensar mucho en ello, cuando estoy solo echado en mi futón, con los niños cerca pero dormidos, mi mente me traiciona.

"Fui herido de muerte y caí al suelo. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí tirado, y aunque estaba con los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar los gritos de guerra. Luego solo hubo silencio y pensé que mi final estaba cerca. Cuando comenzaron a apilar los cadáveres, me llevaron con ellos. Justo antes de que nos prendieran fuego, un hombre se me acercó y me susurró algo al oído: quieres vivir?" así que ése fue el gran fuego que vimos en la noche Saizou y yo…..los cuerpos de todos nuestros-tengo un nudo en la garganta y agacho la mirada contraviniendo mi buen juicio…no puedo llorar frente a él…..Noboyuki habrá permitido que su hermano tenga el mismo final? No, no lo creo…

"Yo respondí que sí con las fuerzas que me quedaban y él hombre me sacó de allí, luego perdí el conocimiento. En ese momento sólo pensaba en ustedes, cómo la estarían pasando….no me podía ir sin saber que estaban bien. Sabía que moriría pero al menos quería vivir un poco más para saber si ustedes habían escapado, si se encontraban a salvo…..No me esperaba lo que vino después." Jin-el hombre toma una bocanada larga del cigarro…..como tantas veces le vi hacer al pirata temprano por la mañana…..

"Cuando recobré la consciencia, estaba en una tienda de campaña, completamente vendado. En eso, el hombre se me acercó y pude verle la cara. Se trataba de Hiyoshi, el hechicero que nos hizo esto." ¡!- "Había detenido parcialmente mis hemorragias, tan sólo retrasando mi muerte unas horas. Me ofreció curarme lo suficiente para que consiguiera vivir usando su magia si le entregaba a cambio mi poder. No lo pensé dos veces ni le pregunté para qué quería eso y, aunque me pareció imposible, acepté sin dudar. Así fue como perdí el control del rayo. Aunque me salvó la vida mis heridas eran muy extensas así que me dejó quedarme en esa tienda hasta que me recuperase del todo. Cuando escuché que ustedes habían escapado de unos soldados me sentí más tranquilo y decidí esperar un poco antes de alcanzarles. Eso fue hasta que un nuevo grupo de soldados regresó con algo que me heló la sangre: la espada y el cuerpo de Saizou." Yo no estuve ahí cuando…..los niños sí…no me imagino lo que debe haber sido….mi corazón se aprieta….

"Vinieron con varias historias diferentes de cómo habían capturado y vendido a los niños pero que tú habías escapado, o que les tenían ocultos en otra parte….cosas terribles. No pude aguantar más y decidí ir por ustedes….tenía que saber en verdad que había sido de ti, Sasuke y Yuri así que atrapé a uno de los soldados y le obligué a decirme su último paradero conocido antes de matarle. Claro que no podía dejar a Saizou así…..me llevé su cuerpo y le enterré en el bosque. También recuperé su espada….él no querría que esos hijos de puta la tuvieran….está aquí conmigo…" se arrima el abrigo dejando ver algo que no creí volver a ver nunca: la espada de Saizou…en verdad es Jinpachi. Está vivo! No puedo aguantarme la emoción y lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas…mi hombros tiemblan y Jinpachi se me acerca para cogerme en un abrazo gentil.

"Después de eso, partí en dirección este y no me detuve hasta ahora. Mis heridas me retrasaron más de lo que hubiera querido pero una vez que me recuperé del todo incrementé la marcha. Les perdí el rastro un buen tiempo así que no creo que los soldados estén cerca de encontrarles; de todas formas hice algunas cosas para despistarles…..Me alegra verte de nuevo, saber que estás bien…" Jinpachi está acariciando mi cabeza como una vez hizo hace mucho tiempo…quiero decirle que yo también me siento muy feliz de verle de nuevo pero algo nos interrumpe….

De la nada, Kamanosuke aparece entre nosotros y abraza las piernas de Jinpachi, sobresaltándonos a ambos…ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora….Sasuke también está cerca. Se pega a mi lado….está llorando pero esta vez es de alegría….yo le acerco más a mí para tranquilizarle….Jinpachi se agacha para estar a la altura de Yuri y verle a la cara pero el niño no le deja, se abalanza sobre él y se coge fuerte de su cuello, enterrando su carita en el cuello del mayor….

"Kamanosuke esp—"

"Tú me dijiste que volverías pronto! Lo prometiste!" sí, eso fue lo último que le dijo Jinpachi antes de separarnos pero….aunque parece un reproche, Yuri está llorando, su llanto escasamente apagado por la forma en que aprisiona su cara contra el cuello del pirata. Jinpachi le levanta en brazos y le sostiene en un medio abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos, disculpándose innecesariamente por su demora, asegurándole que nunca lo volverá a hacer…..pero todo esto no parece calmar a Kamanosuke pues no le suelta ni deja de llorar ni voltea a verle a pesar de que él le insiste. Jinpachi me mira sin saber qué hacer.

"Hace un par de meses vimos pasar a un hombre con un abrigo igual al tuyo y Yuri le siguió pensando que eras tú. Se puso mal cuando se dio cuenta que no se trataba de ti….estuvo así por varios días….desde entonces ya no quiere salir a la calle seguido…te ha extrañado mucho." Esto es nuevo para mí….Sasuke me dice que no me contaron nada pues Yuri no quería causarme más problemas de los que ya teníamos….eso explica que haya desarrollado un cierto interés extra por la lectura…y a pasar largo rato aquí encerrado….debí sospechar que algo andaba mal…..Jinpachi revuelve los cabellos de Sasuke y éste le abraza….los sollozos de Yuri todavía pueden ser escuchados pero son menos intensos…aún así, no deja ir a Jinpachi.

"Kamanosuke" el niño le coge con más fuerza pero sus sollozos se han detenido casi del todo. "Muchas veces yo también creí verles en la multitud sólo para terminar decepcionado. Pistas falsas me llevaron a pensar que estaban muertos. Me dijeron que te vendieron a un mercader, como esclavo y te habían matado por intentar huir….encontré el cadáver de un niño al llegar allí….le habían matado a golpes….estaba irreconocible, le habían rapado….respiré aliviado cuando le abrí los ojos y no eran verdes como los tuyos….La pasé muy mal pero no me iba a detener hasta encontrarles. Quería verte aunque sea una vez más. Me permites?"

Yuri, muy lentamente, se limpia los ojos antes de levantar la cabeza para encararle. El niño está de espaldas a mí así que no puedo ver su rostro mientras se ven después de mucho tiempo.

"Así está mejor." Dice Jinpachi luego de limpiar una lágrima del rostro de Yuri con su dedo. Parece que Kamanosuke va a decir algo cuando la campanita de la puerta suena, dejando entrar a mi amiga, la señora verdulera, Tomiko-san. Todos volteamos a verla y ella se ve sorprendida por lo que está sucediendo –las expresiones de nuestros rostros, supongo- y por tener todos los ojos sobre ella.

"Esto….estoy interrumpiendo algo? Rokuro-kun?" Salgo de mi estupor, me limpio la cara con mi manga, y me acerco a ella para contarle que un amigo nuestro que no vemos hace tiempo ha venido. El ambiente se torna más jovial mientras hago las presentaciones. En todo momento, Yuri no deja ir a Jinpachi pero esto no parece incomodar al pirata, quien tan sólo reposiciona al niño en su agarre. Para festejar el re-encuentro, Tomiko-san se ofrece a ayudarme con la comida. Le alcanza a Sasuke unos mochi para que coma mientras sale la cena. La señora también le alcanza unos mochi a Yuri quien, en lugar de comerlos, se los mete a Jinpachi en la boca. Ambos se sientan juntos, Jinpachi en el suelo y Yuri en su regazo….es una escena que nunca creí volver a ver. Sasuke se me acerca con el kit de vendas y me señala el hombro sangrante del pirata (debido a la herida que le causé). Ese detalle me hace sentir culpable. Cuando voy a acercarme para curarle, Kamanosuke coge las vendas y me dice que él se hará cargo.

"Puedes traerle algo de comer pronto?" me dice Kamanosuke mientras ayuda a Jinpachi con su vendaje. El pirata mira al niño y éste finge estar muy concentrado en amarrar bien los vendajes. Dirigiéndose a Jinpachi, agrega "Estás muy delgado….no quiero que te mueras de hambre ahora que has vuelto." Las mejillas de Yuri se tiñen un poco de rosado. Jinpachi se mete otro puñado de mochi a la boca antes de decirle "Ya me perdonaste entonces?" en tono de broma, haciendo referencia a los *reproches* que le hizo antes sobre no cumplir su promesa.

"Sí, pero de aquí en adelante no te voy a perder de vista, así que acostúmbrate." Dice en tono serio Kamanosuke, mirándole a la cara. Jinpachi ríe divertido, acariciando la cabecita roja de Yuri. Sasuke está sentado al lado de ambos, sonriendo como no le he visto hacer en mucho tiempo. Es lo último que veo antes de entrar a la cocina. Uno de nuestros amigos ha vuelto de la muerte, hoy es un gran día. Estoy seguro que de aquí en adelante, las cosas van a ser mejores….ahora que estamos reunidos de nuevo. Un nuevo futuro nos espera.

* * *

_Ahora sólo falta el epílogo XD_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	47. EPÍLOGO

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / light lemon_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Hoy es un día hermoso. Desde mi puesto en el mástil del barco puedo ver sin problemas a mis alrededores. Me gusta estar aquí. Las gaviotas me hacen compañía ahora que estamos anclados en el puerto de esta isla, una de aquellas a las que venimos con frecuencia para comerciar. Ya llevamos 4 años navegando los mares en este barco. Jinpachi es el capitán por supuesto. Ya luce ahora como la primera vez que le vi llegar a Ueda…..no podrá controlar el rayo pero ha estado entrenando muy duro para mejorar sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, todo tipo de armas. Desde que abandonamos Japón, 8 años atrás, además de trabajar para que no nos falte nada, se ha dedicado a entrenar…..creo que le preocupa no estar a la altura de enemigos poderosos, no poder defendernos de ellos…..se ha vuelto muy fuerte…aunque ya no tiene que preocuparse por nuestra seguridad. Rokuro le dijo una vez que por más magia que haya usado, Hiyoshi no podía quitarle algo que era parte de él, que sus poderes tal vez volverían pero Jinpachi nunca lo creyó así y siguió entrenando, aunque siempre tenía tiempo para nosotros.

Pasamos 4 maravillosos años en la tierra de los canguros. No teníamos riquezas pero vivíamos bien, gracias a Rokuro y Jinpachi. Yuri y yo ayudábamos con las labores de la casa. Salíamos a divertirnos juntos, los 4, cuando no estábamos entrenando o estudiando….era una buena vida. Cuando Kamanosuke cumplió 13 años, se manifestó su poder sobre el viento. Yuri se emocionó bastante. A los pocos meses de eso tuvimos que dejar la isla pues los ingleses estaban por ocupar la región donde vivíamos. Jinpachi se había hecho de un grupo de marinos. Consiguieron un barco y nos pusimos a la mar. Tristemente tuvimos que dejar a Milo y Tomoyo, el armadillo y la canguro que acogimos como mascotas desde que eran chiquitos….podríamos haberles traído con nosotros pero ya habían formado familia y no queríamos separarles…..

Esto me hace recordar cuando, a los días de haber vuelto Jinpachi, Kamanosuke inquirió por Verónica. Jinpachi nos dijo cómo había muerto y eso nos puso muy tristes…..no se lo dije a Yuri pero no me extrañaba que ella hubiera sacrificado su vida por la del pirata….Verónica amaba a Jinpachi, estoy seguro de eso ahora. Por eso nos defendió de esos hombres cuando intentábamos huir, nos consideraba los *cachorros* de su amo y ella no podía permitir que nos pasara algo….lo que sucedió con los demás es algo que prefiero no recordar….fue demasiado doloroso escucharlo la primera vez pero tenía que saberlo (ahí dejé salir toda la pena que había reprimido….por suerte Rokuro estaba conmigo para consolarme, él sabía como)…..Hace dos años quise regresar a Japón para buscar venganza por nuestros amigos….ya estaba por abandonar el puerto en otro barco cuando Jinpachi me encontró y me obligó a volver…..le odié en ese momento pero las palabras de Rokuro me hicieron entrar en razón…..sacrificar mi vida de esa manera no los traería de vuelta, tan sólo entristecería a los que se preocupan por mí…..me disculpé con ellos….ya no pienso más en eso pero nunca dejo de recordar a nuestros amigos.

Jinpachi me entregó la espada de Saizou cuando fui lo suficientemente grande para manejarla. Después de un duro entrenamiento, ya la puedo blandir sin problemas. Debo admitir que Saizou y yo chocábamos muchas veces pero le estimaba bastante…..tener su espada me hace sentirme más cerca a él aunque se haya ido….casi le puedo escuchar gritándome en la oreja que se la devuelva….

No puedo quejarme, hemos vivido muy bien en el barco estos años. Kamanosuke ya domina su poder y, gracias al entrenamiento de Rokuro y Jinpachi, ahora se ha vuelto un mejor guerrero que antes a mi parecer. Todo iba muy bien hasta hace un año atrás…..Kamanosuke y Jinpachi pasaron casi de la noche a la mañana de ser buenos amigos a ser…..no lo sé…..antes no peleaban, la situación fue empeorando y ahora no pasan una semana entera sin discutir…cada vez más airadamente….no entiendo por qué. He preferido mantenerme al margen, esperando que solucionen sus problemas solos pero nada ha cambiado….luego de cada pelea no se hablan unos días y después las cosas vuelven a la normalidad…..me entristece verles así, cuando en verdad se quier-uh? Kamanosuke ha salido a hurtadillas del barco –de nuevo- y se dirige a una zona peligrosa del pueblo…..a dónde irá? No es la primera vez que se escapa a escondidas y no quiero que me odie si le acuso así que, como otras veces, le sigo para asegurarme que no le pase nada.

Usualmente Kamanosuke sale a tomar algo en un bar peligroso buscando pelea, derrota a unos tipos, camina un rato por el pueblo y regresa al barco pero esta vez va directo a una casucha abandonada. Me acerco lo más que puedo sin ser detectado y veo entrar al poco rato a un hombre mayor, bastante alto (le llevará casi 2 cabezas), fornido, y de barba espesa. Hablan un poco pero no entiendo que dicen. Kamanosuke se quita la chaqueta y, aprehensivamente, deja de lado su kusarigama. El hombre le coge de la barbilla y le mueve la cabeza como quien examina una mercancía….esto no me gusta pero Kamanosuke se lo permite. Sin soltarle, el hombre acerca su rostro para besarle y Yuri voltea la cara diciendo "no en la boca"…..no lo escucho pero puedo leer sus labios. El hombre se ríe y en su lugar lame la mejilla del chico, muerde su oreja y besuquea su cuello.

En-entonces esto es una cita?... Kamanosuke ya no es un niño, así que su-supongo ya está interesado en esto…..debería irme?...no quiero entrometerme en su vida privada pero por qué hace esto si en verdad-bueno, yo creía que él-¡! Uh? Yuri le pide que vaya más despacio pero el hombre no hace caso. Recorre ávidamente el cuerpo del chico con sus manos, manoseando a su antojo la piel que va exponiendo con cada jalón que da a las ropas de Yuri, saboreando con su lengua el cuello del chico mientras frota todo su cuerpo –en especial su erección- contra Kamanosuke, a quien tiene aprisionado contra la pared. Yuri se queja cuando una de las manos del hombre apretuja con fuerza una de sus nalgas pero no le aparta sino hasta que el hombre intenta introducir uno de sus gruesos dedos en su trasero.

"Dije que vayas más despacio, imbécil!" puedo escucharle claramente ahora pues está gritando. El hombre se le acerca, pone sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de Yuri y le obliga a arrodillarse, sorprendiendo al chico.

"No quieres que te bese en la boca ni que te toque. Tú querías follar y a eso he venido. Si no te place juguetear un poco allá tú." Esto también lo puedo escuchar claramente. El hombre deja libre su erecto miembro y lo apunta a la cara de Yuri. Kamanosuke se queda quieto de repente y el hombre aprovecha este momento para acercar su pene a la cara del chico. Cuando la punta entra en contacto con sus labios, Yuri reacciona y le presiona las bolas, haciéndole gritar de dolor. El hombre se aleja un poco, doblado en dos. Yuri aprovecha ese momento para ponerse de pie, limpiarse la boca, y acomodarse sus ropas.

"Cambié de parecer. Si quieres vivir, vete de una vez y no me busques." Dice fríamente Yuri a la vez que se coloca su saco. El hombre se recompone y mira furioso al chico.

"CHIQUILLO DE MIERDA! YA ME CANSÉ DE TUS ESTUPIDECES! CARAJO!" En un movimiento inesperadamente veloz, el hombre empuja a Yuri con mucha fuerza contra la pared –dejándole sin aliento- y le aprisiona ahí mismo, presionando su cuello entre sus manos. Con una de sus rodillas le separa las piernas con fuerza….parece que no puede respirar bien….tengo que ayudarle! Cuando me dispongo a hacer conocida mi presencia, la puerta de la residencia se abre, cayendo al suelo, dejando pasar a un muy furioso Jinpachi.

"QUÉ MIERDA CREES QU-¡!" el hombre no puede terminar pues es arrancado con fuerza de su lugar para ser arrojado de cabeza contra la pared opuesta, cayendo inconsciente en el acto. Kamanosuke logra mantenerse en pie y se coge el cuello antes de encarar al pirata…..al inicio se ve sorprendido y hasta algo asustado pero cuando Jinpachi voltea a verle, su rostro se torna molesto.

"Para esto es que te escapas de noche?! Este hombre estaba a punto de-"

"No estaba haciendo nada que yo no quisiera." ….por qué mientes, Kamanosuke? Si tú mismo le estabas botando….. por qué?

"…..no lo parecía…"

"Me gusta duro, y qué? Lo que haga y con quien lo haga, mientras sea fuera de tu barco, no te incumbe! Ya me cansé que te sigas inmiscuyendo en mi vida cuando te venga en gana!" Kamanosuke coge su arma y se dispone a salir por la puerta cuando el brazo de Jinpachi le bloquea el camino.

"No quiero pelear, sólo estoy preocupado por ti…" eso suaviza las facciones en el rostro de Kamanosuke…."mañana me voy todo el día por negocios y no quiero que-"otra vez su rostro se endurece y mira furioso a Jinpachi.

"vete entonces! No me interesa! Así podré tener sexo en mi cuarto en lugar de este asqueroso lugar." Ka-kamanosuke, cómo dices algo así? Meter a este hombre al barco para…. Y yo también duermo ahí…Por qué dices eso si en verdad no lo deseas?

"Si metes a ese hombre a mi barco te juro que lo mato! Entiendes?!" Jinpachi coge a Yuri del brazo y ambos se miran molestos…

"Entonces tal vez deba irme a otra parte! Ya me cansé de esto!" Kamanosuke se suelta de su agarre de un tirón y se marcha sin mirar atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho se daría cuenta de lo mal que ha dejado a Jinpachi su última declaración…..qué va a pasar ahora?

**Rokuro's POV**

Ya ha amanecido y aunque es un día hermoso no me siento tranquilo, no después de lo que pasó ayer. Desde que dejamos Japón, nuestras vidas han transcurrido en completa tranquilidad, por lo menos hasta ahora. Kamanosuke y Sasuke han crecido maravillosamente. A diferencia de antes, Kamanosuke ya no es tan impulsivo y piensa mejor sus ataques en momentos de batalla, esto gracias al entrenamiento de Jinpachi. Sasuke no es tan tímido como antes y es definitivamente más desenvuelto, esto debe ser consecuencia de haber crecido al lado de alguien como Yuri. Jinpachi, aunque es aventurero como antes, se mantuvo al margen de trabajos peligrosos y asignaciones riesgosas al tener dos chicos por los que preocuparse. Rechazó trabajos de buena paga al no querer dejarnos solos en una isla mientras se iba a cumplirlos o poner en peligro a los niños si nos llevaba con él. Ahora es diferente, ellos pueden defenderse muy bien solos aunque nunca dejamos de preocuparnos….es inevitable. Por mi parte puedo decir, honestamente, que no soy tan rígido como antes. La vida de pirata me ha caído bien (cambié el vendaje que usaba sobre mi ojo por un parche negro que Kamanosuke y Sasuke hicieron para mí. Según el resto de la tripulación me sienta bien).

Cuando abordamos este barco por primera vez, Jinpachi nos presentó a su tripulación como su familia, y a mí me nombró su segundo al mando. Aunque ya me había enseñado muchas cosas sobre ser un pirata, tuve que aprender otras en el camino, en especial a relajarme. No es tan fácil como suena…..En fin, los últimos años fueron increíbles, el negocio iba bien en gran parte gracias a que Yuri nos podía llevar a donde quisiéramos usando su viento. Los problemas empezaron un año atrás. Pensé que tan sólo era una etapa, pero las cosas han ido empeorando. Ayer llegaron a su límite.

Un par de horas antes de que amanezca, encontré a Jinpachi fumando un cigarrillo en la proa del barco. Se veía muy abatido. Me contó lo que pasó con Kamanosuke el día anterior y eso me dejó atónito, pero aún más lo que me dijo después.

"Tengo un amigo cuyo barco zarpa mañana. Voy a ir a hablar con él para que lleve a Kamanosuke al continente. No es la primera vez que habla de irse, tal vez en verdad se ha aburrido de todo esto y desea marcharse. Quiero que tú y Sasuke vayan con él, no dormiré tranquilo si le dejo ir solo. Mi amigo les dará alojamiento y comida hasta que se instalen. Por el dinero no se preocupen, yo me encargo, sólo no le digas a Kamanosuke…no le puede agradar…."

Quise que Jinpachi cambie de parecer recordándole que él me había dicho que se quedaría con nosotros si no deseábamos seguir esta vida pero lo que me dijo luego me perturbó más. "Iría con ustedes si no fuera porque en verdad de lo que Kamanosuke está harto es de mí. Es hora de afrontar la verdad" Luego de eso se marchó y no he podido moverme de mi sitio en la proa pensando en cómo solucionar esta situación.

Kamanosuke sale de su habitación y baja a desayunar junto con otros tripulantes, contándose bromas…..luego sube y ayuda a los hombres a poner las cosas en orden y a subir un cargamento que debemos entregar en la isla vecina a la que zarparemos pasado-mañana, luego del festival…..Kamanosuke se ve cómodo, contento inclusive, haciendo todo esto, esta vida es para él. No puedo permitir que todo termine así…..hace tiempo que quiero confirmar una sospecha….ahora es el momento…..debo hablar con él. Yuri me mira, me saluda y se acerca para pararse a mi lado. Me habla de las cosas que hay que hacer hoy y de algunos chismes que le han dicho miembros de la tripulación hasta que finalmente pregunta….

"Jinpachi no tenía que ir por negocios al pueblo vecino? Ya es tarde y no se ha levantado aún….si no sale ahora, no podrá volver hasta mañana…" bueno, no es tanto una pregunta pero es lo mismo, quiere saber de él pero sin aparentarlo. Esta actitud me ha fastidiado por meses ya. No digo nada por un largo rato, viendo como los hombres van dejando la cubierta hasta que nos quedamos solos. Sólo queda Sasuke quien nos mira disimuladamente desde el mástil. Yuri llama mi nombre nuevamente y decido hablar por fin.

"Jinpachi ya se fue muy temprano. Tenía asuntos importantes que resolver primero." El semblante alegre de Kamanosuke desaparece y voltea para ver molesto el océano.

"Asuntos importantes con esa mujercita a la que siempre viene a ver cuando venimos aquí. Claro! Sólo por eso es que nos detenemos en esta isla, sólo para-"

"Venimos aquí siempre por esta misma fecha porque sabe que te gusta el festival que se lleva a cabo aquí. Una vez se lo mencionaste y por eso es que volvemos." Kamanosuke se queda callado y su rostro ya no denota furia, sólo pena…oculta su rostro entre sus cabellos….los que ahora lleva más largos que antes porque Jinpachi una vez mencionó que se veía muy bien así…ellos se quieren, no puedo permitir que terminen de esta manera…..

"Jinpachi ha ido a hablar con un amigo suyo para que te lleve en su barco a tierra firme. Me ha pedido que vaya contigo, al igual que Sasuke. No quiere pelear más contigo. Nos vamos mañana." El cuerpo de Yuri tiembla un poco. Se sienta en el suelo, no, más bien se deja caer, como si sus piernas ya no aguantaran su peso, apoyando su espalda en la baranda, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos.

"Me está echando….ya no quiere verme….me odia….." me siento a su lado y coloco mi brazo sobre sus hombros para pegarle más a mí.

"No te odia. Te quiere lo suficiente para dejarte ir pues eso es lo que le vienes pidiendo hace tiempo, lo que deseas, o no?" Yuri levanta un poco la cara y puedo ver sus ojos verdes tristes, algo húmedos….murmura muy bajito que eso no es lo que quiere, que le gusta esta vida, que quiere quedarse aquí con nosotros…..parece que va a decir algo más pero prefiere quedarse callado….sus ojos se ponen vidriosos y sus párpados tiemblan….

"Si quieres llamar su atención, ésta no es la manera de hacerlo. Sólo estás consiguiendo que ambos salgan heridos. A Sasuke y a mí no nos gusta verles así tampoco." Yuri mira triste el suelo y se disculpa, muy bajito. "Él nunca sabrá como te sientes si no hablas con él de frente. Ustedes solían contarse todo, a qué le tienes miedo?" Yuri se tensa, presionando con fuerza sus rodillas flexionadas…

"Esto es algo que no puedo decirle. Me va a repudiar por ello, se va a apartar más de mí que como ha venido haciendo y eso no podría soportarlo….." Prefiero ignorar la parte sobre el apartamiento de Jinpachi. Se fue dando de a pocos, el pirata fue pasando menos tiempo a solas con Yuri al mismo tiempo que empezaron las peleas…..eso tengo que hablarlo con Jinpachi, un problema a la vez.

"No creo que él sea capaz de herirte adrede, Kamanosuke. Me atrevo a decir que eres la persona a la que más quiere. Te ama y eso no va a cambiar por cualquier cosa que le digas…" Yuri apoya su cabeza en mi hombro antes de contestar.

"Ése es el problema, yo también le amo pero no de la misma manera…..él me ve como a un hermano, creo…..nunca me verá como a esas mujeres de las que últimamente para rodeado…." Entonces estaba en lo cierto, estaba actuando así por celos. Nunca he visto a Jinpachi interesado físicamente en hombres, va a ser difícil, pero es claro lo que Yuri debe hacer a continuación.

"Nunca lo sabrás si no hablas con él. Si quieres cambiar la impresión que tiene de ti y deje de verte como al muchachito que ha cuidado por años, debes demostrárselo claramente, sin poner condiciones. Dile cómo te sientes y dale tiempo para pensarlo pero sobre todo acepta su respuesta. Él es capaz de darte cualquier cosa que le pidas más no sería justo para ninguno de los dos que fingiera quererte como amante cuando en verdad no es así. Habla con él Kamanosuke." Yuri me da las gracias por el consejo y dice que esperará por Jinpachi en su cuarto (el cuarto del capitán). Luce nervioso pero resuelto. Le pido que venga a buscarme luego de que hayan hablado y él me asegura que así será. Ahora solo queda esperar…..

**Jinpachi's POV**

Ya es de madrugada cuando regreso al barco. Todos duermen salvo por dos de los guardias. Me saludan, les respondo y sigo directo a mi cuarto….estoy exhausto tanto física como mentalmente. Necesito un trago y mis cigarrillos….tengo de ambos en mi habitación así que no pierdo tiempo en abrir la puerta de mi cuarto. Para mi sorpresa, hay alguien dentro sentado en mi cama….es Kamanosuke.

"Sé que estás cansado pero quiero hablar contigo, es importante, por favor…." Luce nervioso y apenado, no me gusta verle así. A pesar de las peleas, le voy a echar de menos cuando se marche….a todos ellos. No es momento de pensar en eso aún….le digo que está bien y me señala para que me siente a su lado….ésta podría ser la primera vez que hablamos pacíficamente en mucho tiempo y también la última, así que me siento a su lado a pesar de lo que su cercanía me provoca….

"Primero quiero que sepas que estabas en lo cierto, sobre lo que viste ahí. No me gustaba la manera en que ese sujeto me estaba tocando…" quiero saber entonces por qué le permitió hacerlo, por qué le llamó ahí pero él me interrumpe y me pide que no diga nada hasta que termine de hablar pues sino no podrá decir todo lo que tiene pensado…..yo acepto, no hay nada que pueda negarle supongo….Yuri toma una bocanada de aire y continúa…

"A pesar de lo que dije, no he tenido esa clase de experiencia con nadie. Y no porque me faltaran propuestas o porque tú intimidas a la mayoría de ellos…..simplemente, no me interesa ninguno de esos sujetos…." Extrañamente eso me hace sentir mejor pero tan sólo genera más preguntas que respuestas.

"Creí que podía hacerlo con ese hombre, intenté disfrutar la manera en que me tocaba pero no pude…tampoco pude dejar de sentir asco cuando intentó forzarme a darle sexo oral….en un principio me paralicé pues recordé cuando quisieron forzarme a esto mismo cuando era más chico…." Qué…quién?! Cuándo?! Le pasaron muchas cosas de chico pero nunca me contó cuando fue que-

"Tú estabas *muerto*. Rokuro había ido por medicinas. No me podía defender porque estaba muy enfermo. No llegó a más pues le ataqué. Rokuro vino después y le mató. Él no sabe, no le digas, ya no tiene importancia. No te dije nada pues ya habían pasado meses de eso cuando volviste….estaba tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta…." Yuri posa su mano sobre la mía, sonriendo levemente, y me mira con sus lindos ojos verdes. Quiero hacerle tantas preguntas, pero la forma en que me mira me paraliza en el acto….

"Ayer sólo confirmé lo que ya imaginaba. No quiero que nadie más que tú me toque de esa manera." Kamanosuke cierra la corta distancia que nos separa y junta sus labios con los míos. Mi mente se pone en blanco, no sé como reaccionar así que sólo me quedo ahí sin hacer nada. Los labios suaves de Yuri besan los míos con insistencia aunque tímidamente….no ha hecho esto antes. Pega más su cuerpo contra el mío para profundizar el beso y el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma de sus cabellos son intoxicantes…..antes que pueda reaccionar guiado por instinto, me detengo y no mucho después Kamanosuke se aparta…..aún puedo sentir sus dulces labios sobre los míos….

"Por eso he estado actuando extraño…..estaba celoso….ya no querías pasar tiempo conmigo….preferías irte con tus amigas y bueno…eso me molestaba bastante…lo siento….." Yuri ya no me mira…..se ve triste…..por primera vez no sé que es lo que debo hacer…..qué es lo mejor…..mi primera reacción es cogerle en un abrazo y asegurarle que todo va a estar bien, como cuando era niño, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, él se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta.

"Rokuro dice que te de tiempo para pensar sobre lo que ha pasado aquí. Sólo quiero que sepas que aunque no me correspondas, igualmente pienso quedarme. Me gusta estar aquí, con ustedes, contigo…no pienso darte más problemas, a mi tampoco me gusta pelear contigo…cualquiera sea tu respuesta…..ya sabes donde encontrarme…." Dicho esto, él se va y yo me quedo sentado donde me dejó….como un idiota…..

* * *

No dormí nada durante la noche, tan sólo un par de horas ya de mañana. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó anoche, con Yuri…..como un cobarde me estoy escondiendo en mi cuarto pues aún no sé que decirle…..no puedo seguir así, necesito verle….de un salto me pongo de pie y salgo a buscarle a su cuarto pero no le encuentro. Tampoco está en la cocina ni en cubierta, dónde se habrá metido?

"Él y Sasuke han ido al pueblo a ver el festival. Kamanosuke no quería pero le he mandado. Todavía le intimida mi voz." Rokuro aparece a mi lado, sorprendiéndome. Los dos nos quedamos mirando el océano.

"Supongo que te dijo lo que pasó anoche" él asiente con la cabeza. "Algo me dice que tú ya sabías lo que estaba sucediendo. Me hubieras dicho algo." Mi voz se oye cansada y más que una acusación, suena como si me estuviera lamentando.

"No lo sabía con certeza, pero lo veía venir. El gran afecto que siempre te ha tenido ha ido en aumento con los años, era difícil no notarlo."

"Fue por algo que hice?" mi preocupación es que haya hecho algo para seducir a Yuri. Él es muy joven aún, más aún hace un año cuando-. Si de alguna manera yo-

"Sí, pero no de la manera que te estás imaginando. Kamanosuke te ha querido desde hace mucho por cómo te portabas con él, por ser como eres. El hechizo no sólo cambió nuestra apariencia, sino nuestra forma de pensar y sentir. En todo sentido, él era un niño, y te quería un montón, nada más. Ahora que es mayor, sus sentimientos hacia ti han crecido y se siente atraído a ti físicamente también. De eso te has dado cuenta anoche, supongo…..No le has obligado a nada." Eso me tranquiliza un poco…..me quita un peso de encima…

"Sus sentimientos por ti son sinceros y yo sé que tú también le quieres mucho pero, es posible que sientas algo más que afecto fraterno por él? Si no te sientes atraído hacia él de esa manera, como pareja, te pediría que se lo digas ahora en lugar de que le des largas y le ilusiones. Eso sólo les traerá sufrimiento a ambos…."

"….La atracción física no es un problema….." Rokuro me mira sorprendido y me insta a que le explique de que estoy hablando…no le he contado esto a nadie. Espero que no me juzgue por ello.

_Flashback_

_Hoy ha sido un día muy productivo. Termino de quitarme las ropas y me dirijo a la poza privada que he alquilado en los baños de este pueblo, donde me espera Kamanosuke. El chico se ha convertido en un guerrero sorprendente. Aún tiene algunas cosas por aprender pero dentro de poco no habrá muchos que puedan hacerle frente y eso me hace sentir más tranquilo. Me meto a la poza y llamo a Yuri pues no le puedo ver con tanto vapor en el ambiente._

"_Estoy por aquí, cerca de estas estatuas raras." Recuerdo que al otro extremo de la poza hay unas estatuas de piedra muy peculiares. A Yuri le desagradan pero gusta de estos baños. Voy para allá abriéndome camino entre el espeso vapor y el agua. El vapor se despeja y veo una figura que sobresale del agua que me hace detenerme en seco. Cabellos rojos, húmedos, largos, descienden por una espalda lisa, blanca, salpicada por el agua, que se curva en el medio, terminando en unas redondas nalgas que el agua sólo cubre a medias, dejando ver…..siento cómo mi miembro comienza a erguirse y me sumerjo un poco más en el agua, acercándome._

"_Jinpachi, ven, puedes lavarme la espalda? Usa esta esponja que me dio Rokuro, es muy buena! Luego yo lo hago por ti." Dice Yuri mirándome inocentemente como siempre, sin saber lo que sus palabras (palabras que ya me ha dicho antes) están causando en mí. Mi cuerpo se mueve sólo y voy dispuesto a tocar (nada inocentemente) esa suave piel, que me está ofreciendo, tan joven y tentadora, cuando de pronto, él voltea a verme de reojo, mirando sobre su hombro, y por un instante, ya no veo al chico de 16 años que tengo en frente sino al niño de 9 de quien he cuidado como un hermanito estos últimos años y se me revuelve el estómago. Intento calmarme desviando la mirada, cojo la esponja, jabono su espalda y salgo de la poza, inventando una excusa después de eso…..sin mirar atrás….._

_-Fin del flashback-_

"Y después de eso es que comenzaste a salir más seguido con mujeres, evitando quedarte a solas con Yuri." Dice Rokuro como conclusión y yo asiento con la cabeza. En ese momento estaba dispuesto a seducir, tomar al chico pues me sentía profundamente atraído por él, sin importarme que tan sólo tenía 16 años ni todo lo que había padecido de niño con otros hombres que querían lo mismo de él…..sabía que no me iba a decir que no…me sentí terrible…..le digo algo de esto a Rokuro y él se queda pensativo un rato.

"Pero ten en mente que es distinto. Tú en verdad quieres a Yuri, te preocupas por él….y él ha vivido más de 16 años en verdad." No debo parecer muy convencido pues Rokuro sigue hablando. "O es que prefieres quedarte a ver como otro hombre le conquista y se lo lleva a la cama?" Literalmente siento una vena explotar en mi frente. Ya verá el malnacido que intente ponerle un dedo encima a Kamanosuke! La sola idea de que eso podría llegar a pasar me hace-

"Veo en tu cara que ya te has decidido." Rokuro sonríe satisfecho al lado mío…..a veces puede ser tan cruel….me agrada. "La verdad me alegra que seas tú de quien Yuri se haya enamorado. Odiaría verle con el corazón roto. Sé que tú nunca le harías eso." Eso lo puedes apostar….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Llevamos unas horas paseando de puesto en puesto pero no consigo concentrarme en nada. Sasuke hace lo mejor que puede para distraerme pero no lo consigue. Estoy casi seguro que Jinpachi me va a rechazar, se está demorando tanto en responderme pues no encuentra una manera amable de hacerlo. A pesar de que dije que iba a aceptar su respuesta, cualquiera que esta fuera, si me rechaza me va a doler bastante….como anoche cuando no correspondió a mi beso (esa es una clara señal de que me va a rechazar)…..hice lo mejor que pude pero estaba nervioso y sé que me salió bastante torpe…..mierda! ni siquiera puedo hacer eso bien….Fallo en tiro al blanco y no consigo el premio…..Jinpachi se sentiría muy decepcionado si me viera ahora pues fue él quien me enseñó a disparar…..es inútil, no puedo concentrarme….

"Kamanosuke, puedes venir un momento? Quiero hablar contigo." La voz de Jinpachi me sobresalta y me saca de mis pensamientos. Él está al lado de Rokuro, quien le pide a Sasuke que vaya con él a comprar algo en unos puestos más allá. Jinpachi me señala para que le siga y caminamos en silencio hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde comienza el bosque. Nos detenemos bajo un árbol muy frondoso. Estoy nervioso.

"Antes que todo quiero decirte que nunca albergué sentimientos impropios por ti mientras eras un niño. Te quería como querría a mi familia, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para mantenerte a salvo." Y eso fue lo que hiciste, quiero decir pero él me señala que permanezca callado. "Todavía siento lo mismo por ti. Así peleemos o no, siempre querré tenerte a mi lado. Eres muy importante para mí." Aquí viene el golpe final, el rechazo, sus palabras me hacen sentir bien y mal a la vez, estoy temblando anticipando lo que va a-

De pronto, Jinpachi me coge de la mejilla y se agacha para atrapar mis labios en un beso. No puedo pensar en este momento, sus labios me besan con dulzura pero también con una pasión que me quema, muy diferente al beso torpe que le di ayer. Yo respondo con avidez, dejándome llevar. Saborea mis labios por un rato antes de pedir acceso a mi boca con su lengua….yo se lo permito sin perder tiempo y dejo escapar un gemido de placer cuando siento su lengua caliente explorar con energía mi cavidad…..ah! se siente tan bien…..no sé en que momento, su brazo se enrolla alrededor de mi cintura y nuestros cuerpos se pegan aún más….estoy casi de puntillas, con mis manos apoyadas en sus amplios hombros, siendo devorado por su boca, gimiendo sin poder controlarme cuando él me aparta suavemente un poco…

"Q-qué pasa?" siento mis mejillas arder y mi respiración es agitada. Él se ve más calmado que yo pero puedo sentir cómo late su corazón de rápido con mi mano apoyada en su pecho….

"No sé si sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, Kamanosuke. Soy celoso. Si intentas provocarme o llamar mi atención metiéndote con tipos como el de la otra noche, no puedo asegurarte que les deje salir con vida como hice con ese sujeto. A ti nunca te tocaría pero con ellos es otra historia." La sola idea me hace estremecer…..sí, me asustó un poco la forma en que reaccionó esa noche pero también me exaltó bastante. Aunque estuvo mal lo que hice, eso me demostró que aún me quería…..además….

"Para lo que me importan esos tipos. Mátalos si lo deseas, pero te aseguro que eso no volverá a pasar. Ya te dije, sólo me interesas tú…..no quiero que nadie más me toque de esa manera…." La forma en que me mira me hace temblar, le ha gustado mi respuesta…..tengo unas ganas de besarle nuevamente pero antes debo aclarar un asunto también…

"Quien debería preocuparse soy yo…..he visto como las mujeres te buscan y cómo nunca rechazas a ninguna…..seguro te molestas si las mato, así que tendré que tragarme mi cólera pero si una llegara a-" Jinpachi me calla atrapándome en un apasionado beso que dura unos segundos y me deja sin aliento. Mmmmm, se siente tan bien…..eso es trampa…..

"Eso no va a suceder. Para que las quiero a ellas si ahora te tengo a ti. Nunca te lastimaría de esa manera." En sus ojos puedo ver que dice la verdad….es cierto, nunca lo ha hecho y no va a comenzar ahora. Me besa en la frente antes de colocar su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me dice que quiere disfrutar lo que queda del festival conmigo…..por primera vez en meses me siento completamente feliz y en paz…..es como antes solo que mejor…..

* * *

Estamos de regreso en el barco; ya es de madrugada pero la fiesta en el pueblo continúa. Sasuke y Rokuro se han quedado allí con el resto de la tripulación. Ellos se mostraron muy contentos de vernos juntos y pasamos unas horas los 4 disfrutando de los juegos de la feria…..fue maravilloso! Como en los viejos tiempos. Hasta que Jinpachi me dijo para volver al barco a descansar…..ahora que hemos llegado estoy algo nervioso. Estamos solos en su cuarto –no es la primera vez que estamos así pero esta vez es diferente- y luego de conversar un rato, él me coge entre sus brazos y comenzamos a besarnos. Yo me pierdo en el beso hasta que siento sus manos meterse bajo mi ropa y acariciar mi piel como nunca lo ha hecho antes…..pasa a besar mi cuello….mmm, eso se siente tan bien, dejo escapar un gemido que me sorprende…sigue lamiendo la zona hasta llegar un poco atrás de mi oreja y eso me hace estremecer…no sabía que fuese tan sensible allí….cuando sus manos bajan por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, me tenso por completo y sin darme cuenta le cojo fuerte de los hombros, esto hace que Jinpachi detenga sus acciones.

"Kamanosuke, si quieres que me detenga tan sólo dímelo. No me voy a molestar por eso. Tampoco tiene que ser hoy." Por un lado, sus palabras me hacen sentir bien pues demuestran que de verdad se preocupa por mí; por el otro, desearía que simplemente me tomara para no tener que pasar por esto….en verdad quiero hacerlo con él, sólo que esto es nuevo para mí….Rokuro dice que debo decirle estas cosas, que debo ser claro, después de todo se trata de Jinpachi, él no se burlará de mí, nunca lo ha hecho….

"Estoy nervioso. Ya te dije que no he hecho esto antes y la verdad no sé que hacer o que esperas de mí…..me siento estúpido tan solo diciéndote estas cosas….seguramente no es lo que deseas oír en estos momentos…." Intento cubrirme la cara con la mano pero él no me deja colocando su palma en mi mejilla para que le mire a los ojos…

"Con que es eso….lo único que espero de ti es que en verdad quieras hacerlo, que lo disfrutes tanto como yo. El resto lo aprenderás con el tiempo…conmigo…" Acerca su cara y me besa en la frente, en la mejilla, levemente en los labios antes de preguntarme si deseo que siga…..sin dudar respondo que sí.

Él va despacio, dejando que me acostumbre a las nuevas sensaciones y eso hace que todo me sea más placentero, pronto me voy relajando y dejando llevar por el calor del momento. Debe costarle bastante contenerse de esta manera (puedo sentir su abultada erección contra mis muslos a través de las ropas….me presiona cada vez que nos acercamos mucho) pero lo hace por mí. Distraído por sus caricias y besos, no me doy cuenta que de a pocos me ha ido retirando la ropa, hasta que estoy casi completamente desnudo entre sus brazos. Él me guía a la cama y me echa boca abajo sobre el colchón. Miro sobre mi hombro y veo que Jinpachi se quita el polo y los pantalones de un tirón…..su torso desnudo, perfectamente esculpido, me encanta…la vista de su miembro completamente erecto me hace ruborizar…..es bastante grande….él se coloca sobre mi, casi de lado para no aplastarme…esto hace que me tense nuevamente…..

"No pasa nada Kamanosuke. Sólo quiero prepararte apropiadamente. Puedes pedirme que me detenga en cualquier momento." Jinpachi coge mi moño y me lo quita, mencionando que me gusta como me veo con el cabello suelto…..él me besa en la mejilla para pasar luego a la parte de atrás de mi cuello, bajando hasta la parte superior de mi espalda, masajeando mis muslos un poco con su otra mano….mmm, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío y su pene rozar repetidas veces mi lado…..no, no quiero que se detenga….pero sigo nervioso, soy un idiota…..cuando empieza a frotar mis nalgas me estremezco….no quiero que me vuelva a decir si quiero que se detenga así que prefiero hablar para relajarme.

"No vas a extrañar hacerlo con una chica? A ti te gustan las mujeres con pechos grandes, como los de esa mujer con la que te vi en la posada cuando fui a buscarte con Verónica…..yo nunca tendré de esos a menos que ese estúpido mago me transforme en chica y yo no quiero eso…." Pensar en eso no me ha relajado en nada, ahora temo por lo que Jinpachi me pueda decir….mejor debería mantener cerrada la boca….

"La mujer en la posada? Mmmm….no la recuerdo bien pero lo que sí recuerdo es que cuando salí a la puerta te encontré y te golpeaste la cabeza…..me preocupó encontrarte deambulando solo por esos lugares…no lo ves? Desde hace mucho que sólo tengo ojos para ti. Yo no quiero que cambies en nada, Kamanosuke….me encanta tu cuerpo así como es." Para demostrarlo, mordisquea lascivamente mi cuello hasta mi oreja y eso me hace gemir, cogiéndome de sorpresa tanto así que no siento su dedo meterse en mi entrada sino hasta que está dentro hasta el segundo nudillo….entra suavemente lubricado con alguna substancia que no se en qué momento ha aplicado entre mis nalgas…termina de meterlo todo, iniciando un vaivén enloquecedor antes de introducir un segundo dedo mientras me besa la espalda y hombros sin parar….sus dedos frotan mi interior con cuidado pero enérgicamente….yo me retuerzo bajo su toque…..entre gemidos de placer digo su nombre y él detiene lo que está haciendo. Se echa sobre mí sin aplastarme, coloca su erección entre mis nalgas y comienza a frotarse contra mí rítmicamente…con cada vaivén siento como la punta se presiona contra mi entrada y eso me excita bastante….

"Quieres continuar?" volteo el rostro para verle mejor y sus ojos llenos de deseo me piden que diga que sí…pero a pesar de ello está dispuesto a detenerse si así se lo pido….de verdad me ama tanto como yo a él….me desea tanto como yo a él…..le pido que siga. Jinpachi me acomoda mejor y de a pocos va introduciendo su miembro dentro de mí…..no puedo evitar quejarme de dolor al inicio, aferrándome a las sábanas, pero él me calma con sus besos y caricias, diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere. Él se toma su tiempo. Puedo sentir cada centímetro metiéndose en mi interior. Cuando todo está dentro, se mece lentamente hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbra a su tamaño y me tiene bajo suyo gimiendo de placer con cada estocada. La cama cruje.

"Ang…ung…Jin-jinpachi…"

"Quiero ver tu lindo rostro Kamanosuke" susurra en mi oído antes de cogerme por la cintura y darme la vuelta sin salir de mi interior…..mmm, eso se siente maravillosamente bien. Cuando nos vemos las caras él no pierde tiempo en capturar mi boca en un beso salvaje que respondo con igual ímpetu, sin dejar nunca de asaltar mi entrada con sus estocadas. No puedo pensar en nada más!

"Te necesito más cerca de mí." Menciona jadeante Jinpachi, rompiendo el beso. No entiendo a qué se refiere sino hasta que me rodea por la cintura con sus fornidos brazos, levantándome de la cama. Instintivamente rodeo su cuello con mis brazos para no caerme –y su cintura con mis piernas- mientras él se sienta al borde de la cama conmigo aún en su regazo. La posición, sumado al hecho de que sus manos ahora está posadas sobre mis nalgas, apretándolas y separándolas más, hacen que más de su falo se impale dentro mío, haciéndome gemir prolongadamente. Jinpachi levanta mis caderas unos centímetros en el aire tan sólo para dejarme caer de nuevo y repetir el proceso sin descanso….mis jadeos y gemidos plagan la habitación….siento que voy a explotar….más aún cuando Jinpachi succiona y lame mis pezones como si se trataran de—

"Tu pecho no será como el de una chica pero definitivamente es mucho más sensible….me gusta…." El rostro me quema (cómo es capaz todavía de decir cosas que me hacen ruborizar?), el corazón parece que se me va a salir….mis brazos y piernas le cogen con más fuerza de la que en verdad tengo pues me siento muy débil…no puedo dejar de tocarle, estar más cerca de él…..mi propio miembro está erecto y con cada movimiento de arriba abajo que hago se frota con los definidos abdominales de Jinpachi…..me encanta….ya no aguanto más…..

Yo me vengo primero bañando todo el abdomen de Jinpachi, al poco rato él llena mis entrañas con su semen gruñendo roncamente en mi oído. Él no me deja ir ni yo tampoco mientras recobramos el aliento. Le tengo abrazado aún sentado sobre su regazo, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro….el recuerdo infantil de cuando le tenía sujetado de la misma manera, cuando me llevaba alzado de un lugar a otro, viene a mi mente….es tan familiar y a la vez tan nuevo ahora….diferente…..nunca pensé entonces que podríamos estar como estamos ahora….como pareja…..se siente tan cómodo aquí, recostado en su hombro, tal y como lo recuerdo…..tengo sueño….una de sus manos juega con mi cabello mientras la otra me soba la espalda suavemente…..creo que me voy quedando dormido…

"Kamanosuke, te has dormido? Pensé que ya habías dejado ese hábito…." La voz de Jinpachi me termina por despabilar y le digo que estoy bien despierto….él parece divertido pues sabe que no es cierto….algunas cosas nunca cambian….

"Mejor, la noche aún es joven y no he terminado contigo todavía…" sus palabras y mirada penetrante me hacen estremecer…..positivamente….no puedo esperar a ver lo que me tiene preparado…..

**Jinpachi's POV**

Ya es casi media mañana cuando abro los ojos. Lo primero que veo es el rostro apacible de Kamanosuke durmiendo a mi lado, con su cuerpo pegado al mío….en verdad es hermoso. Acaricio sus cabellos (son tan suaves….siempre los ha tenido así) como tantas veces he hecho desde que era un niño pequeño…..todavía siento por él ese mismo cariño que le tenía cuando era un niño, lo siento cada vez que hago acciones tan simples como ésta…. Pero definitivamente mis sentimientos han cambiado….siempre recordaré con afecto los momentos de su infancia pero ya no le veo de esa manera, sino como el joven que se ha convertido en mi pareja….mi amante…..

Le beso suavemente en los labios antes de levantarme de la cama y colocarme mis ropas. Aún medio soñoliento me busca a tientas donde estaba recostado antes. Se ve tierno haciendo eso. Como no me encuentra, abre los ojos y me busca por la habitación, ya más despierto, hasta que me halla.

"A dónde vas?" me dice incorporándose un poco sobre sus codos. Le explico que ya es de mañana, que tan sólo voy a la cocina para traer algo de comida para los dos, que vuelvo pronto.

"Yo voy contigo entonces. Espérame sólo un rato a que-" cuando intenta sentarse en la cama deja salir un pequeño quejido de dolor. Antes de que pueda ir a su lado a ayudarle, Yuri se echa de nuevo en el colchón….aunque quiere ocultar su rostro, puedo ver que está de un color rojo muy gracioso….se ve lindo así…..

"Mejor ve tú solo….te alcanzo luego…." Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no reírme. Me siento a su lado, al borde de la cama, aparto unos cabellos de su frente y deposito un beso allí.

"Es normal que no puedas sentarte….no después de lo que hicimos anoche…." Frunce el ceño fingiendo molestia a la vez que se pone más colorado. "Descansa, yo regreso pronto. No me demoro." Él asiente con la cabeza. Le cubro con una sábana hasta el cuello antes de salir de nuestra habitación….me gusta eso. Sasuke estará contento de que le haya quitado a su compañero de cuarto? Espero que sí pues no pienso devolvérselo…..

Atravieso la cubierta rumbo a la cocina. Salvo unos guardias, los demás tripulantes de mi barco aún duermen. Ya en la cocina, miro a través de la ventana en dirección de mi habitación y me doy con la sorpresa de que Rokuro está merodeando por la puerta…..creo que ha esperado que yo me vaya para tocar a mi puerta y entrar…...seguramente quiere saber cómo esta Yuri…el chico habrá crecido pero él no deja de cuidarle como si fuera su madre….aunque entiendo perfectamente como se siente…..sólo que él tiende a exagerar un poco a veces….voy a darles tiempo para que conversen a solas….seguramente de mí, no quiero estar presente para eso. Sasuke aparece de repente al lado de Rokuro y éste le señala para que entre con él. Sasuke se asoma un poco, se pone todo colorado y mueve la cabeza negativamente. Desaparece en un instante y Rokuro entra solo, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Estos chicos….

Saco unas viandas de la alacena y las pongo sobre la mesa. Cuando estoy buscando el cuchillo de carne, hallo unos cigarrillos dentro de un cajón. Me vendría bien uno ahora. En lugar de buscar un encendedor para prenderlo, trueno mis dedos para crear una corriente de energía…..recordando muy tarde que ya no puedo hacer eso…años de costumbres mueren muy lento supongo….pero para mi sorpresa veo que una pequeña chispa salta de entre mis dedos. Cómo? Para verificar que no es producto de mi imaginación, vuelvo a hacer lo mismo una segunda vez y no pasa nada. Testarudamente vuelvo a intentarlo y esta vez el cigarrillo se enciende.

"Hn, este día no podía ser mejor de lo que ya es." Ni el futuro más prometedor.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por seguir la historia hasta el final. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
